tu eres mi salvadora y yo tu protector
by alucard77
Summary: la vida de Trunks fue un infierno gracias a los androides 17 y 18, pero el hijo de vegeta jamas se rindió y consiguió el poder para derrotarlos, lo que el no esperaba era que otro ser destruyera lo que quedaba de su futuro, ahora gracias a su madre esta en una nueva dimensión donde podrá rehacer su vida al lado de nuevos amigos, pero el pasado siempre vendrá por a buscarte. LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenidos a todos los lectores de este nuevo proyecto realizado por el rey del harem alucard77, una nueva puesta que combina dos muy buenas series como dragón ball z y highschool dxd, la cual usare la trama de esta ultima con uno de los grandes personajes de dragón ball pero eso no es todo, ya que como los que ya habrán leído mis demás historias soy muy original en ellas.

Esta no será como varias que existen ya que como un enorme spoiler es que esta y mi historia la familia son en konoha se cruzaran de alguna manera, además que ya saben como soy en el romance y los lemon, también en las peleas y todo eso, sin mas les recuerdo.

Ninguna de las series de este fic me pertenece si no a sus respectivos dueños.

(advertencia, las primeras escenas son algo fuerte, tengan precaución)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 1: un futuro destruido, sigue adelante eres un sayayin.

Lo que fue alguna vez una ciudad en todo su apogeo había quedado en el pasado, solo se puede contemplar la destrucción en la antigua capital del oeste. Los edificios caídos y deshechos en escombros, carreteras agrietadas y agujeradas como si una pelea entre dos grandes poderes se hubieran enfrentados recientemente, casas que alojo a las familias de esta ciudad destruidas hasta sus cimientos, no se podía visualizar ningún alma alrededor de la ciudad, las personas que habitaron alguna vez en este lugar desaparecieron sin dejar rastro algunos, a lo mas que se podía ver eran algunas pertenecías caídas en el suelo, ya sea carteras de mujer, osos de peluches de niños, sombreros de algún joven, billeteras de algún hombre trabajador, collares y sombrillas que se perdían entre las rocas, la ciudad solo era un monumento al desastre vivido desde hace mucho tiempo.

El rugido de un motor de motocicleta interrumpió el silencio de la desalojada ciudad, este vehículo motorizado de color rojo y negro, muy parecida a una Yamaha 250, corría por el camino de destrucción esquivando cada roca y despojo de lo que alguna vez fue algún edificio. Montada en la moto se encontraba un joven de no mas de 20 años, de largo cabello lavanda que se mecía con el viento.

Este joven tenia una mirada fría y penetrante en sus ojos, una chaqueta de manga larga de color azul, pero esta desgarrada por varias parte dejando ver una playera negra con varios cortes en ella, también usaba pantalones de igual color que la playera aunque y al igual que esta tenia una gran cantidad de cortes, casi dejando ver los musculosos muslos del joven chico, combinando con las ropas del joven, usaba un par de botas color naranja con la punta negra, las cuales parecían ya bastante gastadas y usadas. Lo que distinguía al joven chico era una gran espada atada en su espalda, la cual tenia una funda de color rojo con un par de correas azuladas como detalles.

"la corporación capsula esta cerca, ya falta poco" exclamo con un tono serio el peli lavanda, acelerando la moto a lo que mas podía, "ahí esta, ya la puedo ver" dijo el chico de la espada con una mirada esperanzadora al ver las ruinas que alguna ves fue su hogar.

El peli largo al ver su casa a lo lejos, no logro divisar una esfera de energía que paso por detrás de él, estallado justo en frente de su camino, acción que hizo al peli lavanda dar un salto mortal hacia atrás desde el asiento de la moto, dejando que el vehículo de dos ruedas pasara de largo por el humo y polvo levantado por la esfera de ki, estallando en una de las paredes caídas que se interponían en su camino.

"demonios, el maldito me logro encontrar" dijo con enojo en su voz el joven peli largo, mirando hacia los cielos donde un ser se cernía por sobre su cabeza con superioridad, dando a entender que este ser fue el que lanzo este ataque para detener su rumbo.

"jajajajaja fuiste muy astuto al esconder tu ki y usar un vehículo para escapar de mi Trunks" dijo el ser de aspecto humanoide el cual era tapado por la nube de humo que dejo su ataque, "pero debes saber que jamás lograras engañarme, a un ser perfecto como yo" decía el ser de aspecto humano, que al revelarse entre el humo, se pudo notar su apariencia física.

El monstruo era de aspecto en su mayoría de color verde, desde la rodilla hasta casi la altura de sus pechos, involucrando sus brazos eran de un verde color con lagunas pintas de color negro, sus manos, base del cuello y parte frontal nariz y boca eran de color gris, sus pectorales y hombros de color negro junto a sus pantorrillas, sus pies parecían un par de zapatillas de color amarillo, en su entrepierna donde debería tener un órgano reproductor como cualquier humano solo tenia un tapado negro denotando que este ser era asexuado, de su espalda un par de alas negras que llegaban a la parte media de sus pantorrillas parecidas a las de un insecto se cernían, además de esto un aguijón como el de una abeja se postraba en su parte trasera, su rostro tenia un contorno amarillento que pasaba desde la barbilla hasta sus orejas que eran un par de agujeros, en sus mejillas y por debajo de sus ojos un par de rayas purpuras, hablando de sus ojos estos eran de rosa color, por ultimo de su cabeza sobresalían un par de cuernos de verde color con pintas negras al igual que la mayor parte de su cuerpo y entre los cuernos solo tenia una calva negra.

"maldición, ahora solo me queda pelear contra él hasta que pueda llegar con mi madre" exclamo para si mismo el joven llamado Trunks, a lo que se convertía en súper sayayin, poniéndose en posición de pelea.

"eso es, empieza con todo tu poder desde el principio o la pelea sería muy aburrida" decía el ser que se hacía llamar cell con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, manteniendo cruzados sus brazos como si apenas le importara al joven súper sayayin.

"no subestimes el poder de un sayayin, cell!" grito con furia el hijo de vegeta lazándose hacia los cielos en contra del androide perfecto, el cual no dejaba de sonreír maliciosamente, como si el resultado de la pelea estuviera decidido de antemano.

"ven hijo del príncipe sayayin, muéstrame el resultado de seis meses de peleas contra el androide perfecto" decía el ser humanoide a la vez que ponía sus manos en los costados, todo esto en señal a la espera de Trunks.

El súper sayayin mestizo comenzó el ataque contra cell con una lluvia de puñetazos los cuales el androide esquivaba con simpleza, a lo que el hijo de vegeta intento una patada lateral a la altura de la cabeza de cell, justo en el empeine de su pie intento impactar al androide perfecto, pero este solo uso el antebrazo para bloquear su ataque.

"se puede notar con esta patada que tu progreso estos meses ha sido impresionante" exclamo cell con un pequeño tono de asombro, pero sin dejar de sonreír, para luego tomar el pie de Trunks con la mano abierta, "pero aun no te falta mucho para estar a mi nivel" exclamo el androide perfecto, comenzando a darle vueltas al hijo de vegeta.

Alrededor de sí mismo, cell le daba una y varias vueltas al peli lavanda el cual no podía hacer nada por zafarse del agarre de cell, siendo usado como un simple muñeco de trapo que giraba sin control, hasta que el humanoide androide lo soltó bruscamente, acción que hizo al sayayin salir disparado al suelo, atravesando uno de las casas maltrechas, destruyéndola por completo quedando sepultado entre los escombros.

"vamos Trunks, esa simple caída no podría haber acabado contigo" decía entre burlas el androide perfecto, mirando en dirección al suelo esperando a que el sayayin mestizo saliera a continuar la pelea.

" **galick ho!"** grito Trunks desde los escombros, lanzando una ráfaga de ki purpura de gran tamaño, la cual se dirigía a toda velocidad en contra de cell, el cual con una sonrisa levanto su mano derecha y con un golpe de revés desvió el ataque de Trunks hacia los cielos, estallando entre las nubes detrás del androide.

"el ataque de tu padre vegeta no te servirá en nada" dijo el ser perfecto después de desviar el ataque de Trunks, el cual ya no se encontraba en los escombros, apareciendo por detrás de cell, intentando golpear con sus manos juntas la espalda de cell.

El androide humanoide desapareció de la vista de Trunks, realizando que el ataque del sayayin pasara de largo, dejando sorprendido al hijo de vegeta por unos momentos hasta que una patada en la nuca lo envió al suelo, pero antes de estrellarse con el piso, cell apareció en la trayectoria del cuerpo de Trunks, dándole un golpe con el puño cerrado en el estomago, desviándolo hacia la derecha para luego volver a desaparecer y reaparecer en frente de Trunks ahora pateándolo con la planta del pie justo en la cara, enviándolo hacia los cielos una vez mas.

"ten esto" exclamo el androide perfecto, lanzando de su palma derecha una bola de energía, la cual estallo en el cuerpo de Trunks lo cual provoco que el hijo de vegeta cayera al suelo de espaldas.

"si continuo así me va a matar en cualquier momento" pensó el peli lavanda mientras se incorporaba con dificultad, mostrando que la manga derecha de su chaqueta no existía dejando su brazo al desnudo con serias quemaduras.

"seis meses de enfrentamientos Trunks, y solo llegas a este miserable nivel!" hablo casi gritando molesto cell, a lo que se acercaba a paso lento hacia Trunks, "luchas por un planeta muerto, la mayor parte de los humanos fueron exterminados, yo mismo lo hice" decía con malicia en su voz el androide, comenzando a enfurecer al peli lavanda.

"cállate, cállate, CALLATE!" grito Trunks con furia, lanzándose con todas sus fuerzas hacia cell, aumentando de golpe su fuerza dejando sorprendido al androide perfecto.

El hijo del príncipe sayayin no dejo reaccionar al androide, dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro dejando contuso al androide, para luego atinarle un rodillazo en el estómago del ser humanoide quedando entumido por el fuerte golpe, seguido por una patada de tierra ascendente en la barbilla del androide perfecto, lanzándolo a los aires para después sacar su espada de su espalda.

"te demostrare que puedo librar a este mundo de los androides" decía Trunks con convicción, a la vez que ponía su espada a la altura de su barbilla en posición horizontal, "concéntrate, visualiza el corte que quieres lograr" pensó Trunks sin dejar de mirar al androide perfecto el cual se recomponía después de la pata de Trunks.

"¿Qué rayos fue eso? Su ki se elevo en un instante" decía para si mismo el androide perfecto a la vez que se frotaba la barbilla, "pero su ki en este momento es igual al de siempre, me distraje por unos momentos nada mas" pensó el androide perfecto sin darle mucha importancia al ataque de Trunks.

El hijo de vegeta no perdía la concentración, su vista fija en cell buscando un punto fijo al cual cortar era de concentración absoluta, mientras cell volvía su mirada al peli lavanda, sonriendo ante la postura de Trunks con su espada.

"impresionante, mantiene la calma aun después de recibir tanto daño de mi parte" exclamo el androide perfecto con una sonrisa socarrona en su cara, "me pregunto que estará planeando, Trunks sabe que su espada no puede hacerme un solo rasguño" pensó el guerrero perfecto sin dejar de mirar al hijo de vegeta, esperando el plan de Trunks.

"ahora!" pensó el peli lavanda de largo cabello abriendo sus ojos de par en par, desapareciendo de su posición usando la mayoría de sus reservas de energía para aumentar su velocidad lo mas posible, reapareciendo en un pestañeo en frente de cell con su espada por sobre su cabeza.

"maldición" exclamo el androide perfecto al ver a Trunks intentando de córtalo en dos desde su cabeza, haciendo todo lo posible para hacerse a un lado para esquivar el ataque pero solo logrando que Trunks cortara su brazo desde el hombro.

"tch aun no termino!" grito el hijo de vegeta dando un vuelta completa con la espada empuñada a dos manos, dirigiendo el filo del arma por sobre el cuello de cell, pero este fue mas rápido y atrapo la espada del sayayin con solo una mano.

"tu espada no volverá a servir contra mi, estas acabado Trunks" dijo fríamente el androide perfecto, quitando la hoja de la espada de su rostro, mientras Trunks aun con la fuerza de sus dos manos no lograba zafar su espada del agarre de cell.

El peli lavanda quedo pasmado ante las palabras y acciones del androide perfecto, el cual seguía moviendo la espada con facilidad ante la impotencia de Trunks, haciendo que el muchacho peli largo estuviera casi a sus pies, para luego usar el apriete de su mano para destrozar por la parte central la espada del sayayin, a lo que Trunks veía como su fiel espada se destruía en pedazos en frente de sus ojos, cada pedazo pasaba por su vista en cámara lenta pero todo termino cuando una patada en su costado derecho lo mando al suelo a gran velocidad.

"AGGHHHH!" gimió de dolor el hijo de vegeta al estrellar de espaldas contra la tierra, dejando un gran agujero en el piso ante la vista maliciosa del androide perfecto, el cual tomaba los restos de la espada por el mango.

"se notaba que era un buen arma, lástima que nunca volverás a usarla Trunks, ten te regreso lo que queda de ella" decía entre burlas el androide humanoide lazando el mango de la espada hacia el sayayin.

La velocidad que tomo el mago con lo que quedaba del filo de la espada, que se incrusto justo por un lado de la mejilla de Trunks, cortándola en una profunda herida la cual no tardo en brotar sangre. El hijo de vegeta comenzó a levantarse a lo que tomaba el resto de su espada, enfundándola en su funda sin dejar de mirar con odio al androide perfecto, usando lo que quedaba de sus fuerzas para mantener su estado de súper sayayin y lanzar un último ataque a cell.

"gohan logro derrotarte en el pasado y yo lo puedo hacer en mi tiempo" decía el peli lavanda con decisión a acabar con la vida de cell, a lo que levantaba sus manos a sus costados, comenzando a reunir su ki en sus palmas, "acabare contigo cell, con la técnica de mi padre!" exclamo Trunks muy seriamente, preparando el ataque mas poderoso del príncipe sayayin.

Cell no dijo palabra alguna, solo se burlaba con una sonrisa arrogante por sobre los cielos, como si este estuviera retando al súper sayayin en atacarle con todas sus fuerzas, cell ya había regenerado su brazo cortado el cual reposaba a su costado.

"MUERE CELL, **RESPLANDOR FINAL!"** grito con todas sus fuerzas el hijo de vegeta, lanzando de sus manos una ráfaga de ki tan poderosa que con el solo impacto con el planeta lo destruiría al instante.

El androide perfecto cambio su semblante a uno muy serio al ver como la energía se acercaba cada vez mas rápido hacia su persona, a lo que puso sus palmas por delante con las intenciones de detener el ataque con sus propias manos, a lo cual logro hacer aplicando gran fuerza en sus brazos, evitando que su cuerpo fuera consumido por el poder de Trunks.

"no ya no puedo más, maldición" decía el frustrado joven Trunks sin poder sostener más el ataque el cual estallo en los cielos, dejando a un exhausto sayayin quien cayó de espaldas a la tierra respirando agitadamente, tratando de recuperar las fuerzas perdidas.

La explosión dejo una cortina de humo alrededor de cell, el cual aun con el ceño fruncido aparecía con las manos aun por delante, pero de sus manos no había rastros ya que el ataque de Trunks fue tan poderoso que le desintegro hasta la altura de sus codos las manos, a lo cual el androide quedo mirando los muñones quemados por unos instante, para luego hacerlos aparecer de nueva cuenta pero aun con su semblante molesto.

"el maldito insecto no solo se atrevió de hacerlo una, si no dos veces en mutilar mi cuerpo perfecto" decía muy enfadado cell sin dejar de ver sus manos regeneradas, para después mirar al cuerpo tirado de Trunks sin ninguna piedad.

Cell descendió rápidamente hacia el sayayin, aplastando el pecho de Trunks con la planta del pie derecho, haciendo que Trunks escupiera sangre de la boca e inconscientemente agarrara con las dos manos el pie del androide, intentando en vano quitar el pie que le destrozaba los huesos.

"esta es la forma de aplastar a un insecto como tu" decía el androide perfecto entre risas, comenzando a mover su pie de un lado a otro como si en verdad estuviera aplastando alguna especie de gusano o similar.

"aghhh, ghhh" gemía de dolor el hijo de vegeta al sentir un agudo dolor en su interior, pero aun así levanto su palma derecha con dirección al rostro de cell, lanzando una pequeña ráfaga de energía al androide, consiguiendo que este se enfade mas, "e..eso fu..fue to…da mi ener..gia, haz lo q..quieras" dijo el peli lavanda con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, dejando caer sus brazos a los costados.

"no tienes por que decirlo" exclamo el humanoide androide con seriedad, mientras levantaba su pie del pecho de Trunks a media altura, visualizando el brazo derecho del peli largo, a lo que sonrió con malicia. Cell en un movimiento rápido aplastado el antebrazo de Trunks, destrozando los huesos de su interior sin dejar fractura expuesta.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" grito a todos los cielos el hijo de vegeta, luego de ser invadido por un dolor horrible en su brazo, acción que saco una sonrisa socarrona por parte de cell.

"Gracias a las memorias de los androides 17 y 18 supe que ellos le cortaron un brazo a tu antiguo maestro gohan" exclamo de forma burlona cell, pero Trunks solo se concentraba en el dolor de su brazo derecho, "ahora tú tienes el brazo hecho pedazos, el cual jamás volverás a usar" decía el androide perfecto a la vez que se hincaba con la rodilla al suelo quedando cara a cara con Trunks.

Cell tomo por los cabellos a Trunks para comenzar a elevarse por los cielos con el cuerpo del sayayin, el cual gemía de dolor sin poder hacer nada por zafarse del agarre de cell, sus energía ya eran escasas y su vista se nublaba con cada segundo que pasaba, Trunks solo podía esperar su final ante las manos del androide perfecto.

"seis meses de peleas constantes por defender un planeta muerto" decía el androide perfecto a Trunks, que apenas lograba escuchar las palabras de cell, "y hoy se termina eso, te di la oportunidad de elevar tu poder y no has conseguido nada, es por eso que terminare con tu vida de una buena vez por todas" exclamaba cell levantando la mano derecha alargando sus uñas como garras.

El hijo de vegeta después de llegar con la maquina del tiempo desde el pasado, listo y preparado para derrotar finalmente a los androides 17 y 18, se encontró que estos habían sido absorbidos por cell en el tiempo que había estado ausente. Su poder no se comparaba al de cell perfecto, pero este como manera de entretenerse con el hijo de vegeta, batallo con él durante seis meses continuos, dándole plazos para su recuperación entre periodos de tiempo.

Cell había logrado adquirir los conocimientos de los androides al absorberlos, comprendiendo que Trunks era el último guerrero que podía darle cara y entretenimiento por un tiempo, pero ya se había hartado del hijo de vegeta, el androide sabia que si le daba mas tiempo a Trunks para hacerse mas fuerte podría lograr un nuevo nivel de poder y acabar con su existencia, en esta pelea lo demostró. Demostró el poder ilimitado de un sayayin, así que debía terminar con su vida antes de que se volviera una amenaza para él.

"adiós Trunks, aprovechare cada células de tu amigos" exclamo el androide perfecto con una sonrisa maliciosa en su voz, levantando su mano en forma de acabar con la vida del sayayin.

"mamá, papá, maestro gohan, señor goku, amigos lo lamento, no logre proteger el planeta" pensó por ultima vez el peli lavanda a la vez que cerraba sus ojos para esperar su fin.

Cell estaba apunto de traspasar el pecho de Trunks, pero justo en frente de sus ojos una bala de gran tamaño exploto en un golpe de luz muy fuerte, casi quemando sus retinas por su cercanía, haciendo que este como reflejo soltara a Trunks del cabello a la vez que se tomaba los ojos con dolor.

"ugggghhh maldita sea, aún queda un insecto en las cercanías" decía muy molesto cell a la vez que se frotaba los ojos, intentando aliviar la molestia en sus ojos.

El cuerpo de Trunks comenzó a caer en picada en contra del suelo, pero un vehículo volador ayudo para que este cayera en el asiento del copiloto a salvo por el momento. El automóvil era conducido por una mujer de largo cabello azul, de madura edad y una bata de científico que la cubría, en su mano derecha una especie de lanza granadas que uso para detener al androide, mientras con la izquierda piloteaba el vehículo.

"tranquilo cariño, mamá ya esta aquí" decía la mujer identificándose como la madre de Trunks, bulma brief que con un tono suave trataba de animar a su malherido hijo, mientras pisaba el acelerador saliendo disparados del lugar.

"demonios, ¿Dónde se habrán metido esos insectos?" decía el androide perfecto en un tono molesto, tratando de ver a su alrededor, pero sus ojos aun no se acostumbraban a la luz natural, intentando captar los ki de sus atacantes sin éxito alguna, hasta el ki de Trunks era tan bajo que no se podía lograr identificar.

Mientras a lo lejos una madre llevaba a su hijo herido a casa, mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos al saber lo que debía hacer al llegar, para bulma esta no era la mejor forma de despedirse de su hijo, con serias lesiones en todo su cuerpo y un monstruo detrás de sus pasos.

"no escaparas Trunks, aunque deba destruir el planeta no lograras huir" exclamo cell molesto a la vez que recuperaba totalmente la vista, divisando la corporación capsula a la vez que sonrisa maléficamente, dirigiendo su vuelo hacia el hogar de Trunks.

(En la corporación capsula)

En la destruida corporación capsula bulma se estacionaba en el garaje de esta con brusquedad, saltando del automóvil hacia la maquina del tiempo, entrando en ella a la vez que ponía los parámetros del viaje de su hijo, mientras se secaba las lagrimas de los ojos.

"vamos bulma, tu hijo no debe recordarte así, debes despedirlo con una gran sonrisa en tu rostro" se decía a sí misma la peli azul sin dejar de trabajar, terminando de poner los parámetros de la maquina a la vez que la encendía.

"ma…dre" dijo en voz baja el hijo de vegeta, mirando de reojo como trabajaba su madre, intentando levantarse del vehículo sin éxito, su cuerpo no le respondía solo podía mantenerse apenas consiente de lo que pasaba.

"las mejoras funcionan, esta vez Trunks no viajaras al pasado si no a otra dimensión" decía la peli azul mujer, a la vez que descendía de la escalera hacia Trunks, el cual apenas escuchaba su madre, pero ante esto el hijo de vegeta se sorprendió.

"no, esto no puede ser" pensaba el peli lavanda sin poder decir palabra alguna, a la vez que era cargado por su madre, la cual ponía por sobre su hombro el brazo de Trunks comenzando a llevarlo hacia la máquina.

"maldición ese monstruos esta cerca, debemos apresurarnos Trunks" decía seriamente la peli azul mujer al ver de reojo en una de las cámaras de seguridad del exterior a cell, dejando a su hijo en el asiento de la maquina.

Bulma de su bata saco una carta sellada de color blanco y una pequeña capsula blanca con una franja amarilla la cual tenia el logo de la empresa, poniéndolas en el bolsillo intacto de la chaqueta del sayayin, para luego quedarse viendo unos momentos el rostro de su hijo, sonriéndole como solo una madre lo puede hacer a un hijo.

"adiós mi lindo niño, disfruta tu vida tanto como puedas, te lo mereces" dijo bulma besando la frente de su hijo con mucho amor, dejando caer una ultima lagrima de sus ojos, las cuales cayeron en las mejillas de un choqueado Trunks.

"no, por favor mamá" pensaba Trunks sin poder expresar sus sentimientos en palabras, dejando caer lágrimas de tristeza de sus ojos, lágrimas de amargura e impotencia del sayayin.

"me tardo seis meses en lograr cambiar el rumbo de la maquina del tiempo, aun no se ha probado pero este es un caso de emergencia" pensaba la peli azul a la vez que presionaba el botón de la escotilla, la cual bajo lentamente cubriendo a Trunks.

Los pensamientos de bulma se vieron interrumpidos por una explosión en la entrada de la corporación capsula, a lo que la madre de Trunks dio un salto hacia su vehículo para sacar el lanzagranadas del asiento, mirando con seriedad la cortina de humo que había dejado la explosión.

"la maquina tardara unos minutos en despegar, yo te daré esos minutos hijo" decía la madre Trunks con una mirada decidida en sus ojos, a la vez que apuntaba su arma hacia la cortina de humo.

Desde la polvareda salió el androide perfecto con una mirada fría en su rostro, pero justo en el momento que dio la cara, bulma volvió a disparar una granada de luz, la cual de nueva cuenta impacto en contra de cell, lo cual el androide no se lo esperaba.

"tontos humanos, eso no me detendrá en acabarlos en este instante" decía la perfección hecha androide con los ojos cerrados, mientras levantaba hacia la maquina del tiempo, lo cual bulma comenzó a correr hacia el exterior pasando por debajo de cell.

"hey basura verde, aquí me encuentro!" gritaba bulma disparando los últimos cartuchos de su arma, los cuales estallaban en el cuerpo del androide, el cual molesto se giro hacia ella.

"humano molesto, luego de acabar contigo seguiré con Trunks" dijo el androide perfecto, acumulando energía en su palma derecha pero el sonido de una nave despegando le llamo la atención.

"adiós hijo, cuídate mucho, forma tu familia, encuentra una mujer que te amé" decía bulma viendo con una sonrisa a la nave que se elevaba por los cielos, "te amo Trunks" dijo bulma orgullosa de su hijo, dándole una nueva oportunidad de recomenzar su vida a costa de la suya.

Cell con los ojos entre cerrados vio como la maquina del tiempo comenzaba a desaparecer de su vista, lanzado la ráfaga de energía hacia ella, pero esto fue inútil, Trunks ya había desaparecido de su dimensión.

"maldición, maldito seas Trunks" decía molesto el androide perfecto que cegado por la furia comenzó a expulsar todo su poder en ese lugar, creando terremotos por todo el mundo, ejerciendo miedo a las pocas personas que aun quedaban en el planeta.

Cell ya con la vista recuperada se elevo hacia los cielos, pasando la atmosfera de la tierra, sobrevolando esta entre el espacio exterior, usando las células de freezer y su padre para sobrevivir en el espacio sideral. El androide perfecto dirigió su mirada iracunda en contra del planeta, a la vez que ponía sus palmas en su costado, acumulando ki en ellas.

" **kaaaa….meeee…haaaaaa….meeee…..haaaaaaaaaaaa!"** grito la perfección hecho androide, lanzado de sus palmas la famosa técnica de los guerreros z, la cual en dirección al planeta tierra se dirigió a todo poder hasta impactar con esta, la destrucción de la tierra fue de inmediata, la ráfaga de ki atravesó por completo el centro de la tierra.

El tercer planeta del sistema solar comenzó a deformarse de poco a poco, la tierra se hacía negra y las llamas salían desde el suelo, solo tomo unos segundos para que alguna vez albergo a los guerreros mas poderosos del universo, explotara en el espacio dejando un vacío en ese lugar, terminando con la raza humana de la dimensión de Trunks.

"adiós basura de planeta, ahora ¿Cómo diablos encuentro a Trunks?" se preguntaba a si mismo el androide cell, frustrado por haber dejado escapar al hijo de vegeta, hasta que una idea se le cruzo por la cabeza, "según los datos de la calculadora las esferas del dragón pueden cumplir cualquier deseo, pero esos androides asesinaron a piccolo" dijo el androide encontrando lo erróneo en su plan.

Cell puso su mano en la barbilla buscando a una solución a su problema, mientras las rocas que fue lo único que dejo del planeta lo rodeaban flotando en el espacio, a lo que cell encontró en su información de datos la procedencia de las esferas del dragón.

"el planeta namek, el planeta de procedencia de piccolo" dijo cell con una sonrisa taimada en su rostro, "encontrare ese planeta y de esa forma pediré encontrar a Trunks, y lo mejor que mientras busco namek me enfrentare con los demás guerreros de otros planetas y si son basura los destruiré jajajajajaj espera Trunks pronto acabare contigo" decía el androide perfecto entre risas, a la vez que comenzaba a volar al espacio hacia el planeta mas cercano donde hubieran una gran variedad de kis.

(Mientras en el viaje de Trunks entre dimensiones)

El peli lavanda tenia la cabeza gacha, dejando brotar toda su tristeza entre sollozos, sin poder creer que su madre haya muerto a manos del androide que juro matar con sus propias manos, además que el dolor que lo embargaba hacia lo suyo, el cuerpo y la consciencia de Trunks desfallecía lentamente hasta terminar inconsciente sobre la cabina de mando, pasando a llevar un par de botones de esta, desviándose de su curso entre el espacio temporal.

(Sexto universo, planeta tierra en la ciudad de kuoh)

En una de las mas famosas academias de la ciudad de kuoh en Japón, en las afueras de un edificio viejo nos podemos encontrar a un grupo de cuatro jóvenes estudiantes usando sus uniformes de la academia, los cuales para las chicas consistían en una camisa de manga larga de color blanco, una cinta negra en el cuello, por sobre los hombres unas hombreras de tela negra la que envolvía parte de su costado bajo, dejando los pechos cubiertos por la camisa blanca y por ultimo una falda por sobre las rodillas de color magenta con detalles blancos, por parte del chico era un poco mas simple, este usaba una chaqueta negra formal sobre la camisa blanca, usando un lazo en el cuello al igual que las chicas, terminando con un pantalón a juego con la chaqueta.

Un par de chicas se encontraban jugando una partida de ajedrez, sentadas en sillas de madera fina, donde el tablero se posaba en una mesita de igual material que las sillas, la cual también albergaba un par de tazas con té caliente en su interior, una de las chicas usaba el cabello largo suelto el cual se identificaba por su rojo color, su test de piel era blanca como la porcelana fina y sus ojos de color esmeralda que la hacían tener una belleza impresionante, de figura voluptuosa que cualquier hombre desearía en sus mas pervertidos sueños.

La rival en el ajedrez de la mencionada chica era de contextura casi igual que la pelirroja, pero sus pechos eran de una talla mas grande que la chica de ojos esmeralda, su piel era de igual tono pero cambiaba en sus ojos y cabello. Los ojos de esta chica eran de un violeta color, que enamoraría a cualquiera que los viera directamente, su cabello negro como la noche el cual ataba en una coleta de color naranja, dejando solo un par de mechones de cabellos en frente de su cabeza.

Por otro lado sentado en el verde césped, leyendo un libro sobre espadas y armas de las antiguas culturas, se divisaba a un chico de contextura delgada y piel blanca, rubio cabello que le llegaba hasta la altura del cuello, ojos de un gris color el cual con una sonrisa disfrutaba de la brisa que soplaba esa tarde.

Al costado del chico ya mencionado se encontraba una pequeña chica de contextura un poco menos voluptuosa que las demás, sentada en el césped disfrutando de una rebanada de pastel hecho de fresas con crema. La pequeña chica tenia una test de piel blanca caucásica, el color de su cabello era blanco como la nieve y sus ojos de color avellana casi dorados la hacían ver como toda una verdadera mujercita de belleza exuberante.

"aaaa me siento genial presidenta" decía la chica de negro cabello, estirando sus músculos como si acabara de despertar por la mañana, "deberíamos hacer esto mas seguido" exclamo la chica de ojos violetas con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

"concuerdo contigo Akeno, pero son escasos los días que no tengamos misiones o pactos que cumplir" exclamo la pelirroja joven realizando su movimiento en el juego de mesa, lo cual hizo a la chica llamada Akeno pusiera mala cara.

"muuu que aburrida eres Rias" decía la pelinegra con un puchero en sus labios, moviendo su pieza de ajedrez, "piensan igual que yo ¿verdad Koneko y Kiba?" preguntó Akeno a la chica de cabello blanco y al chico de rubio cabello.

Por parte de Koneko esta ignoro la pregunta de Akeno, siguiendo con lo suyo que era comer el pastel disfrutando cada mordida y bocado que se llevaba a la boca, sin siquiera voltear la mirada hacia la pelinegra.

"me gusta estos días de descanso pero como dice la presidenta los demonios renegados y los pactos con los humanos no descansan" exclamo el rubio chico sin despegar sus ojos del libro.

"ara ara Kiba, pero que tal si te digo que estos momentos podrías pasarlos con tsubaki" dijo pícaramente Akeno con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, provocando que el joven muchacho se sonrojara como un tomate maduro.

"d…de que hablas Akeno, tsubaki es solo una amiga" dijo el rubio chico en un tono nervioso, dejando caer el libro en el proceso sacando carcajadas de las chicas. Ellas sabían que Kiba y la chica llamada tsubaki tenían una relación más allá de la amistad.

"deberías ver tu rostro Kiba jajajjaja" exclamo Rias siguiendo el juego de Akeno a lo que Koneko con una suave risa acompañaba las carcajadas de sus amigas, burlándose de su compañero de academia.

Las risas resonaban por este lugar, pero mientras ellos reían animadamente desde el cielo una brecha interdimensional se abría encima de sus cabezas, este suceso fue a una gran altura que nadie lo capto con la vista, hasta el momento en que el objeto cayo en picada desde el cielo, lo cual parecía mas una estrella fugaz que se dirigía a los bosques de la ciudad de kuoh.

"vieron eso chicas" exclamo Kiba aun manteniendo su sonrojo en el rostro, apuntando al objeto que caía estrepitosamente al suelo, tratando de cambiar el tema, a lo que Rias, Akeno y Koneko divisaron la estrella fugaz caer.

Antes de que las chicas respondieran, la caída de la maquina del tiempo en el bosque resonó hasta ellos como una onda expansiva de sonido, todos quedaron sorprendidos ante esto, excepto Rias la cual comenzó a concentrarse en ese lugar, tratando de saber que había caído en medio del bosque que había logrado hacer un ruido de tal magnitud.

"Tal vez fue un meteorito que cayo desde el espacio" exclamo la pelinegra chica con tono tranquilo, pero al ver el rostro serio de su presidenta comprendió que no era ningún meteorito desde el espacio.

"¿Qué sucede presidenta?" pregunto Kiba dándose cuenta del semblante serio de la pelirroja a la vez que se levantaba del césped y se dirigía hacia la presidenta del club.

"esta es…. Puede ser si así es… chicos andando siento una presencia en ese lugar" exclamo seriamente la pelirroja liberando un par de alas demoniacas de su espalda, comenzando a alzar el vuelo hacia el bosque.

Los demás solo asintieron con la cabeza, siguiendo sin chistar a la pelirroja chica, la cual a toda velocidad quería llegar hasta esa presencia que sintió en su interior, pero mientras ella volaba hacia el lugar del impacto, en el mismo lugar del impacto un chico de cabello lavanda había adquirido algo mas que una caída a la tierra.

(En la mente de Trunks)

El hijo de vegeta se encontraba en plena oscuridad, sentado en medio del lúgubre lugar, con los ojos casi en blanco como si este solo fuera una coraza de lo que alguna vez fue, cayendo en un pozo vacío de depresión al perder a su madre y al planeta que juro proteger.

Pero sus pensamientos tristes fueron interrumpidos por un gran temblor en su interior, las grietas en frente de él expulsaban fuego y llamas ardientes, acción que llamo la atención de Trunks el cual levanto la mirada ante este espectáculo. Las grietas de la tierra se abrieron de par en par, dejando salir de su interior a un enorme dragón de rojo color, el cual se postro en frente del sayayin.

El dragón debía medir casi 100 metros de altura, ojos verdes y profundos que trasmitían el poderío de su fuerza, su aspecto no pasaba de los dragones occidentales de antiguas épocas, pero aun su presencia era imponente pero para Trunks que había visto a seres de mayor presencia no era la gran cosa.

[Tu llegada por fin a llegado joven guerrero, has sido seleccionado para ser el portador de una de las treces armas mas poderosas existentes] exclamo el dragón con voz imponente, a lo que el hijo de vegeta se sorprendió ante sus palabras.

"¿me estabas esperando?" pregunto el interesado sayayin, levantándose del suelo con dificultad, quedando de pie mirando al dragón.

[Tal como tú dices joven, te he esperado por mucho tiempo y ahora ya estás aquí] dijo con imponente voz el dragón rojo, acercando su rostro al de Trunks, [puedo sentir la tristeza de tu corazón, pero no debes darte por vencido vuelve a pararte y enfrenta tu destino como un guerrero, un guerrero sayayin] exclamo el dragón de rojo color sorprendiendo al peli lavanda ante sus palabras.

El dragón había ya captado varias cosas de su nuevo portador y la empatía que sentía con él era muy grande, aunque solo fuese unos minutos que había estado en su interior, por parte de Trunks este empezó a entender las palabras del dragón.

"yo….yo… yo soy un sayayin!" grito el hijo de vegeta con decisión volviendo a recobrar el color de sus ojos como si volviera a la vida una vez mas, ante la mirada de orgullo del dragón rojo.

[Mi nombre es ddraig y espero que de ahora en adelante nos llevemos bien, Trunks]…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bien es todo por ahora, ustedes dirán varias cosas en los comentarios eso lo se, lo cual me anticipare a sus preguntas.

¿Por qué Trunks tiene ddraig y no issei?

Necesito a Trunks mas fuerte para mi futuro proyecto, además que issei me parece una mierda de protagonista de la serie, pero la trama de esta es muy buena.

¿Tendrá harem Trunks?

Por supuesto por algo me llaman el rey del harem, serán varias chicas las más conocidas.

¿Qué pasara con issei?

Esto es lo que propongo y es, no ponerlo en la historia así nada mas o narrar una escena donde es humillado junto a sus amigos de la peor manera posible, es mas ya tengo en la mente esa humillación.

Lemon

Si habrá lemon a futuro, tal vez sus buenos tríos.

Personalidad.

Si todos mantienen sus personalidades sin ser afectadas.

Kiba y tsubaki

Me parecen una gran pareja en donde hondare en ellos.

Sin mas creo que esto es todo por ahora, esperen el próximo capitulo donde Trunks ya empieza la interacción con las chicas. (recordar dejar sus comentarios ya que ellos son los que me motivan a escribir)

Se despide el rey del harem diciendo, alucard77 fuera y como ustedes saben.

QUE VIVA EL HAREM


	2. Chapter 2

Que tal mis queridos lectores, antes de empezar les digo lean esto antes de leer, así podremos evitar preguntas en los comentarios amigos, también decirles una pequeña cosa antes de responder los comentarios.

LA SECUELA DE LA FAMILIA SON EN KONOHA, LLEGARA MAS RAPIDO SI A ESTA HISTORIA LE VA BIEN, ESO QUIERO DECIR ES QUE ENTRE MAS COMENTARIOS MAS RAPIDO ESCRIBO, LES DIGO AMIGOS QUE YA TENGO HASTA EL FINAL DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA DE ESTA HISTORIA.

Ahora responderé un par de preguntas que me parecieron muy validas si se puede decir, y también que se repitieron un par de veces entre algunos usuarios, estas son:

¿Porque Trunks no le gano a cell?

Bien esta es la cuestión, Trunks en el pasado no llego ni a los talones de cell, en su futuro aunque los andrides fueran mas débiles que los anteriores aun eran fuertes, y la combinación con cell pues bueno es mas poderoso que Trunks en si, además el hijo de vegeta le dio pelea al androide.

También si derrota a cell, como carajos envió a Trunks al mundo de dxd, no es posible, me quedo sin historia, no hare lo que hacen muchos que una falla en la maquina lo envía al mundo de dxd que estupidez mas grande, prefiero hacer algo mas real y detallado.

¿Qué paso con la transformación del Trunks musculoso?

No sirve para nada, debe existir un equilibrio de fuerza entre poder y velocidad.

Y una ultima cosa, este no es el Trunks de la saga de black, es otro de las múltiples líneas de tiempo, ya les dije esta historia tendrá un cruce con la familia son en konoha mas adelante.

Ahora respondo a sus comentarios.

Albertino155: no es posible usar a ese Trunks, ese es de la segunda temporada de la familia son en konoha, cell eclosiono antes de la llegada de Trunks y se comió a los androides, con issei pues creo que si será humillado, gracias por el apoyo.

YasuoKashida: si es por eso que borre el protector uchiha, amigo existen una cantidad enorme de gohan y la serie de dxd, para que mas si hay muchas, saludos desde chile, gracias por el apoyo.

AngelD135: gracias por ser mi seguidor, ya respondí las preguntas amigos, gracias por el apoyo.

HiperBlack 3: si nuevo fic, pienso lo mismo gracias por el apoyo.

gokusayayin9: si estuvo bueno y tus preguntas ya han sido contestadas, es débiles amigo, sin mas tus historias también son geniales gracias por el apoyo.

Datenryu: espero que con mas de 8 mil palabras hagas un comentario mas largo, gracias por el apoyo.

THE CROW 88: así será amigo y yo nunca decepciono gracias por el apoyo.

Neopercival: amigo recién estamos comenzando imagínate lo que espera, si ellas estarán en el harem, lo demás no te spoileare amigo, cell siempre es una amenaza jajajaja, lo de issei esta ganando la humillación por mayoría, también yo hago los enamoramientos como tu dices, realistas nada mas, además actualizo según los comentarios y lo ultimo no sigo ordenes, gracias por el apoyo.

Guest: y aun falta lo mejor, aun falta para la boda jajaja gracias por el apoyo.

Anotherdark: soy original amigo nada mas jajaj gracias por el apoyo.

arg21: creo que si lo humillare, te suena el nombre de kyabe, gracias por el apoyo.

Guest: es originalidad amigo, no hare otro cross ya que con uno es suficiente, humillare a issei, gracias por el apoyo.

Alister 01: si es mas la originalidad de usar a un nuevo personaje que se merece un harem, tus preguntas te las respondo así, Trunks solo en súper sayayin le vuela la madre hasta un ejercito de dragones, la segundo no jamás pero si llegaran a un buen nivel los chicos del club, no lo creo velana es la madre de Rias y ya serian muchas chicas, gracias por el apoyo amigo.

sayayin99: pues gracias lector.

Hpinvidente: recién comienza esto amigo, aun falta lo mejor, lo demás debes aprender a leer lo que escribes ya que no entendí nada.

ZAIKO23: pues lo agradezco amigo, gracias por el apoyo.

Guest: Trunks no será lo que tu dices aunque es mi historia, todas las que dices menos velana, gracias por el apoyo.

SuperPonySaiyanX9000: exactamente eso es lo que pienso, todos son gohan, goku gohan goku, las mismas historias, issei será humillado ya lo decidí, Trunks tendrá un mega harem amigo jajajajaj, gracias por el apoyo.

ShockM777: hago lo mejor posible, trayendo la originalidad para ustedes, gracias por el apoyo.

Daizuke: ya veras como se adapta Trunks a este mundo, gracias por el apoyo.

Bueno es todo amigo, recuerden que ninguna de las series que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 2: la llegada de Trunks, el poder desatado.

El grupo de Rias se acercaba con gran velocidad al lugar en donde había caído la máquina del tiempo de Trunks, todos con miradas serias voltean de vez en cuando para ver si eran seguidos o algún curioso de las cercanías había visto la caída de la nave, pero para suerte de ellos parece que fueron los únicos que lograron divisar la caída de la máquina del tiempo.

"¿Qué es esta opresión en mi pecho? Puedo sentir la presencia de quien cayo en ese lugar" pensaba la pelirroja chica tomándose el exuberante pecho con preocupación, "debemos apresurarnos" exclamo Rias con voz de orden, a lo que el grupo acelero el vuelo.

No paso mucho tiempo para comenzar loe vestigios que dejo la caída de la nave, algunos arboles y arbustos destruidos, también los despojos de la maquina se cernían en la tierra, lo cual llamo la atención en demasía a los chicos, los que descendieron al suelo para continuar su camino a pie.

"son restos de una nave o algo parecido" decía el rubio Kiba con curiosidad, mientras tomaba una de las partes de la nave, la cual se notaba que era parte del tren de aterrizaje de la maquina del tiempo.

"tienes razón Kiba, y el rastro llega en esa dirección" respondió Akeno volviendo su mirada hacia donde los restos de maquinaria se dirigían, el cual era un pequeño llano cubierto de césped en donde el humo de la parte central de la maquina se veía a lo lejos.

"andando chicos, la presencia de alguien se hace mas fuerte por esa dirección" exclamo seriamente la pelirroja Rias, la cual empezó a correr a toda velocidad hacia aquel lugar.

El grupo de estudiantes no demoro en llegar, quedando pasmados ante la imagen que se enfrentaban sus ojos, la cabina de lo que parecía un nave de forma extraña estaba completamente destruida, a la cual le salía humo por el interior de esta, pero esto no era nada comparado con lo que algunos metros más allá se encontraba el cuerpo de un joven con la ropa desgarrada, dejando un pequeño charco de sangre en la parte de la cabeza, lo cual daba a entender que el joven había salido expulsado por el frente de la nave, cortándose la parte superior de su cabeza.

"e…es un chico" exclamo con un pequeño tartamudeo el rubio del grupo, a lo cual Rias volvió en sí, caminando en paso rápido hacia el joven tendido boca abajo en el suelo.

Rias se arrodillo sin dejar de ver el cuerpo bien formado pero hecho trizas del joven de cabello lavanda, el cual tenía parte de él teñido de rojo por su propia sangre. La chica de carmesí cabello sin perder el tiempo pero con sumo cuidado el a mover el cuerpo del joven, poniéndolo en su regazo sujetándolo con el brazo derecho pasándolo por su espalda, divisando que su cabello largo tapaba gran parte de su rostro.

La heredera del clan gremory comenzó a quitar los cabellos del chico con la palma izquierda, quedando impactada por la belleza del rostro del joven, el cual parecía un príncipe de cuento por su hermosura aunque tuviera varios cortes en su rostro y uno peor en la mejilla izquierda. Rias quedo unos segundos contemplando el rostro de Trunks hasta que la voz de su amiga pelinegra le llamo la atención.

"Rias, él esta….." exclamo preocupada la chica de grandes senos, mirando con curiosidad al joven de largos cabellos lilas a lo que la pelirroja negó con la cabeza en repetidas veces.

"no Akeno, aun respira un poco irregular pero se encuentra vivo" exclamo Rias con seriedad, a lo que comenzaba a chequear las heridas del joven sayayin, mientras el resto del grupo se acercaba a Rias y el chico malherido.

Sin demora la pelirroja comenzó a comprobar la gravedad de las heridas de Trunks, quedando sorprendida por cada golpe, cortes y contusiones en el cuerpo del sayayin, preguntándose a sí misma como aún seguía vivo después de tal condición deplorable en que se encontraba.

"tiene serios golpes en todo el cuerpo, cortes y quemaduras por casi todas partes" decía Rias con horror al tocar y fijarse en el cuerpo del sayayin, "sus costillas están rotas y s..u br….brazo derecho" en el momento en que Rias toco el brazo derecho de Trunks cambio la mueca de su rostro de horror a un pánico indescriptible.

"¿Qué sucede con su brazo Rias?" exclamo el preocupado Kiba viendo con horror el rostro de su presidenta, la cual quitaba su palma suavemente del brazo derecho de Trunks.

"est…esta completamente destrozado, fracturado en varias partes" exclamo con horror en su voz la pelirroja, lo cual dejo algo confusos a los demás miembros del grupo, "pareciera que golpearon su brazo con mazo en varias ocasiones" decía Rias dando un ejemplo de lo mal que se encontraba la extremidad de Trunks.

"que horrible, ¿pero como fue lastimado a tal magnitud?" exclamo Kiba arrodillándose para tener una mejor visión del joven peli lavanda, a lo que Rias negó con la cabeza.

"no lo se Kiba, lo que ahora importa es llevarlo al club lo mas rápido posible" decía la pelirroja estudiante de kuoh, a la vez que se quitaba la cinta negra que rodeaba su cuello.

Rias con sumo cuidado uso la cinta negra para rodear el brazo fracturado de Trunks, poniéndolo encima de su pecho horizontal a este, luego pasado la cinta por el cuello de Trunks y amarrándolo a la altura de su codo, creando un cabestrillo improvisado, para tratar de mantener quito el brazo de Trunks.

"ughm… ughm" Trunks parecía recobrar la conciencia en el momento en que Rias había improvisado la venda con su cinta, sintiendo el dolor de la fractura que cell había hecho.

"parece que esta despertando" exclamo Akeno mirando con curiosidad el rostro del chico, el cual con los ojos entrecerrados visualizaban a quienes intentaban ayudarlo.

"oye me escuchas" decía la pelirroja chica mirando directamente a los ojos de Trunks, el cual volvió su mirada a aquella hermosa mujer de carmesí cabello, a lo que el hijo de vegeta tosió sangre justo en el pecho de a chica la cual se sorprendió al ver que la condición del joven empeoraba.

"a.. " dijo casi como un susurro el peli lavanda dejando su orgullo de lado, pidiendo la ayuda de la joven de rojo cabello.

"no te preocupes nosotros te ayudaremos" exclamo la pelirroja sin pensar dos veces con una mirada determinada en su rostro, a lo que Trunks dio una leve sonrisa antes de volver a caer desmayado por el cansancio.

"Koneko ayúdame, nosotros llevaremos al chico" exclamo Kiba tomando la iniciativa, a lo que la pequeña peliblanca asintió con la cabeza agachándose al igual que Kiba, mientras Rias les entregaba el cuerpo de Trunks a sus siervos.

"cuento con ustedes Koneko y Kiba, llévenlo a la habitación contigua del club, ahí lo trataremos" ordeno la heredera gremory a lo cual los chicos asintieron en afirmación, "Akeno pon una barrera en este sector, no quiero que nadie sepa de esto" exclamo la pelirroja a su reina, la cual asintió.

"¿y usted presidenta?" pregunto la pelinegra chica con curiosidad antes de ponerse a trabajar, a lo cual Rias se alejó un poco del grupo mientras un círculo rojo aparecía debajo de ella.

"iré por las cosas que necesito para enyesarle el brazo" exclamo la decidida chica, a lo que desaparecía en el círculo mágico, dejando a los chicos un poco confundidos por la actitud de su presidenta.

"bien chicos a trabajar, en cuanto ponga la barrera los ayudare con él" dijo la pelinegra de grandes senos, a lo que Kiba y Koneko alzaron el vuelo con el cuerpo de Trunks en sus brazos, volando con cuidado hacia el edificio del club.

(Media hora después)

El hijo de vegeta se encontraba recostado en la habitación del club, donde yacía en una cama de sabanas negras, pero en si la habitación estaba bien iluminada para dejar ver el malherido cuerpo de Trunks, mientras tanto las chicas y el rubio Kiba ponían todo las cosas en un pequeño mueble al lado de la cama, todo lo necesario para tratar las heridas de Trunks.

Gasas, vendajes, alcohol, ungüento para quemaduras y varios paños de primeros auxilios fueron colectados de los botiquines que tenían a la mano los chicos, todos dejados estratégicamente en la mesa, mientras que por otro lado Rias tenia lo necesario para tratar el brazo fracturado del sayayin.

"primero necesitamos cortar sus ropas, estorban para tratarlo" exclamo Rias con una tijera en la mano, al igual que cada uno de ellos tenían tijeras, listas para quitar los vestigios de ropa de Trunks.

"Rias yo estoy encantada de quitarle la ropa a este lindo chico pero…" decía Akeno tomando una pausa para decir la próxima frase que tal vez arruinaría el ver casi desnudo al lindo joven, "no seria mejor tratarlo con magia para sanarlo" dijo la pelinegra finalmente a lo que Rias negó con la cabeza.

"es imposible, me tomaría mucho tiempo sanar heridas internas tan graves como las suyas dejando expuestas las externas" exclamo Rias refiriéndose a los huesos rotos de Trunks, "luego de tratar sus heridas superficiales lo tratare con magia para sus heridas internas" dijo Rias mientras cortaba los pantalones del chico con cuidado.

"me parece perfecto, manos a la obra" exclamo la pelinegra con una sonrisa y un estado de animo muy feliz pero un poco raro, sacando una gota de sudor por parte de los demás.

Pero de entre las miradas confusas entre Rias, Koneko y Kiba comenzaron a cortar los restos de ropa de Trunks, quitando primero los pantalones del hijo de vegeta, dejando ver unas piernas muy trabajadas y musculosas, sacando un sonrojo de las chicas.

"wow, ahora la ropa interior" dijo muy feliz la pelinegra de senos grandes, intentando quitar los bóxer de Trunks siendo detenida por las tijeras de Rias.

"eso no es necesario Akeno, solo nos concentraremos en las partes heridas y no creo que su… tu sabes este lastimado" dijo la pelirroja con un sonrojo casi tan rojo como su cabello, a lo que Akeno dio un suspiro de resignación.

"muuuu que aburrida eres Rias, me conformare por ver su musculoso pecho" decía Akeno volviendo a sonreír empezando a cortar la playera del sayayin, a lo cual Koneko y Kiba los restos de la chaqueta azul.

Mientras Kiba cortaba la chaqueta de Trunks, también quito de su espalda la espada del sayayin fijándose que era de gran tamaño y su peso era considerable, tanto que podía sentirse en sus manos. Kiba dejo de lado la espada de Trunks para luego continuar con lo suyo, dejando para después la revisión de la espada que le había atraído su atención.

Akeno por su parte se comía con la mirada el musculoso pecho del sayayin, lamiéndose los labios en varias ocasiones, a lo que Rias veía de mala gana a su vicepresidenta, dándole un poco de celos la forma que miraba Akeno al sayayin, pero esta se dio cuenta de sus celos hacia Akeno, sonrojándose en el acto.

"que tonta soy, ¿Por qué me enfada que Akeno lo mire así? Él no es mi novio ni nada parecido" pensó para si misma la pelirroja heredera del clan gremory, pero sus mejillas decían los contrario las cuales seguían en un tono rojo como su cabello.

Mientras la peliblanca loli Koneko se encontraba cortando los costados de la chaqueta de Trunks, pero de los bolsillos laterales de su chaqueta cayeron la carta y la capsula que bulma había dejado antes de su deceso, lo cual le llamo la atención a Koneko tomando ambas cosa mirándolas con curiosidad.

"presidenta" exclamo la pequeña neko, mostrándole a Rias los objetos que se le cayeron al hijo de vegeta.

"es una carta y una especie de capsula muy rara, guárdalas Koneko tal vez en la carta diga el nombre de este chico" dijo la presidenta del club terminando la labor de desnudar el torso del sayayin. Koneko hizo caso a su amiga, guardando los objetos en su uniforme.

La tarea de desnudar casi por completo al chico había terminado, ahora venia la parte mas complicada, tratar las heridas del sayayin, cada contusiones, cada corte, cada quemadura en el cuerpo de Trunks debía ser cuidadosamente curada con las herramientas de la mesa.

"yo me encargo de las quemaduras" dijo rápidamente Akeno levantando la mano derecha, a la vez que veía el cuerpo de Trunks imaginándose como seria sentir esos músculos en sus manos, frotarlos y acariciarlos con lentitud.

"no Akeno, Koneko te lo encargo, Kiba y tu los cortes y contusiones, yo comenzare a inmovilizar su brazo" exclamo casi gritando la pelirroja chica, sacando una gota de sudor por parte de Koneko y Kiba, mientras Akeno miraba dulce pero maliciosamente a Rias.

"ara ara Rias, he notado un toque de celos en tu voz" exclamo pícaramente la pelinegra, encarando a su presidenta la cual se sonrojo profusamente ante las palabras de Akeno.

"n…no es lo que crees" respondió la pelirroja con un tono nervioso sacando una risilla de Akeno.

"será que te enamoraste de este lindo chico ¿o no?" pregunto Akeno con su típico tono de voz, burlándose de su sonrojada presidenta, la cual solo volteo la mirada hacia un lado.

"e..este yo no, pues ha..hace poco lo conozco y ya sabes" decía la pelirroja jugueteando con sus dedos, pero esta entro en razón y miro fijamente a la pelinegra, "¿Por qué te estoy dando explicaciones? Solo ponte a trabajar Akeno" exclamo media molesta la chica de carmesí cabello.

"jijijjiji no hay problema presidenta" dijo Akeno entre risillas picaras, tomando el desinfectante de la mesa y algunas vendas, "solo que no te lo dejare tan fácil Rias" pensó Akeno con una mirada decidida en su rostro y una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios.

Así fue que las curaciones y el tratamiento de Trunks a manos del club de investigación oculta comenzó, quedando como incógnita la carta y la extraña capsula encontradas por Koneko en la chaqueta del joven.

(Un par de horas después)

Ya la noche caía sobre la ciudad de kuoh, el tiempo paso volando para el club de la investigación oculta mientras trataban al hijo de vegeta, ya teniendo todo gran parte de su cuerpo lleno de vendas y parches blancos, el brazo derecho de Trunks se encontraba enyesado perfectamente por Rias y ahora el chico descansaba en la misma cama que fue tratado pero esta limpia de sangre y residuos de los medicamentos que curaron sus heridas.

"presidenta Rias, no es por ser entrometido en su vida pero ¿Cómo aprendió a enyesar un brazo roto?" pregunto Kiba sentado en la sala en donde el club hacia sus reuniones.

La habitación contaba con un sillón para tres personas y otros dos individuales, con una mesa de centro en donde los chicos gustaban de un té preparado por la pelinegra Akeno, excepto por Koneko la cual degustaba una gran variedad de galletas junto con su té.

"desde hace algunos meses comencé a leer libros y revistas de medicina" exclamo la heredera gremory con simpleza, a la vez que sorbía su bebida caliente sentada en el escritorio de la presidenta, "como buena líder de mi nobleza pensé en que si mis lindos siervos tuvieran algún percance, debería estar preparada para auxiliarlos en el momento" explicó Rias a sus siervos y miembros de su nobleza, los cuales sonrieron ante la preocupación de su presidenta hacia ellos.

"gracias presidenta" exclamo Koneko con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro, reflejando el agradecimiento que los otros dos miembros sentían en ese momento.

"es verdad, la espada del chico, me intriga de que material está hecho" exclamo Kiba tomando la espada del sayayin entre sus manos, mientras las demás chicas miraban con expectación a Kiba.

El rubio caballero de la nobleza de Rias comenzó a desenfundar la espada, el brillo que ejercía el metal entre las velas que iluminaban el cuarto fue deslumbrante, a lo que a Kiba se le ilumino el rostro con una sonrisa mostrando sus blancos dientes, como si estuviera en éxtasis de ver un arma de tal calibre, pero se borró al desenfundar hasta el centro de la espada, mostrando que esta estaba rota destrozada en el centro.

"que lamentable Kiba, pero tal vez se pueda restaurar" exclamo Akeno con su dulce sonrisa en su bello rostro, pero Kiba con una mirada analítica veía la espada, dándose cuenta de lo filosa de la espada y la forma en que se destruyó.

"¿Qué sucede Kiba? Te has puesto muy serio" pregunto Rias con un tono de preocupación a su caballero, el cual bajo dejo la espada en la mesa a la vista de todos.

"presidenta, las espadas son rotas por el desgaste del material durante un periodo de tiempo o por el impacto contra otro material mas resistente" explicaba el pelirrubio caballero, a lo que Rias asentía con la cabeza, "pero esta se encuentra muy bien conservada y su filo esta intacto" dijo el caballero confundiendo a las chicas las cuales miraban a la espada con confusión.

"¿Qué quieres decir Kiba?" pregunto Akeno con una ceja encarada en señal de confusión a lo que con una mueca seria en su rostro, yuto Kiba se dispuso a responder.

"la espada fue rota con solo una mano" exclamo Kiba con seriedad, a lo que las chicas se sorprendieron ante esta declaración de Kiba.

"pero Kiba, tal vez el material de la espada fuera muy débil" exclamo Rias con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios, a lo cual Kiba negó con la cabeza en varias ocasiones.

"quiero que miren esto" exclamo el pelirrubio a la vez que creaba una espada hecha de titanio puro, empuñándola con la mano izquierda y con la derecha mantenía la espada de Trunks con el filo hacia arriba.

Kiba con todas sus fuerzas golpeo con la hoja de su espada el arma de Trunks, en el momento del impacto la espada de Kiba voló en pedazos deshaciéndose en el aire. Rias quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos al ver que estaba muy equivocada con la espada de Trunks, pero Kiba no se detuvo ahí y comenzó a crear espada por espada todas siendo golpeadas en contra el arma punzante del sayayin, destruyéndolas todas tras los impactos.

El caballero de Rias con cada material que hacia sus espadas no afectaban en nada el arma de Trunks, metal, acero inoxidable, hierro, carbono, ningún metal logro destrozar la espada de Trunks, cada una de las espadas quedo hecha pedazos.

"la cosa que logro destruir esta espada podría destruir cualquier cosa" exclamo Kiba volviendo a enfundar la espada de Trunks, a lo que las chicas voltearon sus miradas al cuarto en el cual descansaba el hijo de vegeta.

"¿de qué material crees que está hecho?" pregunto Akeno con una mueca seria en su rostro, dirigiendo su pregunta al experto en espadas de rubio cabello.

"no lo sé Akeno, solo podría compararlo a los colmillos de un dragón" exclamo el rubio caballero mientras dejaba la espada a un lado del sofá, a lo que Rias abrió sus ojos impresionada, ella había escuchado sobre lo poderoso que son los colmillos de los dragones, esas cosas podrían destrozar a un demonio de la mas alta estirpe sin ningún problema.

"esto solo deja mas preguntas de la procedencia de este chico, y creo que nuestras preguntas serán contestadas cuando él despierte" exclamo la pelirroja Rias, sin dejar de mirar al cuarto del sayayin, pasándose por la cabeza el perfecto cuerpo de Trunks que vio en todo su esplendor el día de hoy.

"ara ara presidenta, tienes la cara roja estabas pensando en el chico" decía Akeno en tono de burla a su presidenta la cual agacho la mirada, en señal de vergüenza.

El estado de ánimo se mejoró bastante con los comentarios picaros de Akeno a su presidenta, sacando algunas risas de los demás. Koneko mientras sonreía recordó la carta y capsula que había guardado en su uniforme, sacándolos de inmediato mostrándolos a la pelirroja mujer.

"presidenta" exclamo la peliblanca Koneko mostrando el par de objetos a Rias, la cual dejo de lado su sonrojo para fijarse en a carta y la capsula de las manos de su torre.

"es verdad, la carta debe decir su nombre pero lo que me intriga es esa pequeña capsula" exclamo la pelirroja chica con la mano en la barbilla en actitud pensativa, "lánzamela Koneko" dijo Rias poniendo sus manos juntas para recibir la capsula.

Koneko vio la capsula por unos segundos antes de lanzar la capsula hacia Rias, pero en el momento de lanzar la capsula apretó accidentalmente el botón de esta, para luego lanzar la capsula a su presidenta, pero esta estallo en una nube de humo en frente de Rias, la cual casi se va de espalda por la impresión.

"lo rompiste, debes aprender a controlar tu fuerza Koneko" exclamo en tono de reproche la pelinegra reina, a lo que Koneko movía las manos frenéticamente diciendo que ella no lo había hecho.

"miren" dijo Kiba apuntando en donde había estallado en humo la capsula la cual revelo una especia de mini armario de casi un metro de alto, un metro y medio de ancho y largo de color blanco.

"era una especia de valija en miniatura, de donde viene deben tener tecnología mas avanzada a la nuestra" exclamo sorprendida Rias a la vez que analizaba por todos lados el armario, mientras los demás también se acercaban a ver mas de cerca el armario.

"bien es hora de echar una miradita" decía Akeno con un tono pícaro, buscando hurgar en las pertenencias de Trunks a lo que Rias lo pensó unos momentos antes de dar una respuesta.

"es una buena oportunidad de conocer a nuestro visitante" dijo de forma natural la pelirroja con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero por dentro se moría por ver que pertenencias tenía el misterioso chico.

A lo que las chicas comenzaron a revisar las pertenencias del sayayin, ante la mirada nerviosa de Kiba el cual tenia una gota de sudor en su cabeza, pero mientras los tres hacían esto Koneko comenzó a echarle una ojeada a la carta de Trunks.

"ummm veamos estos son algunas playeras y chaquetas iguales a las que tenia puesta" decía Rias viendo la famosa chaqueta de Trunks pero nueva, también sacando algunas playeras que se ajustaban al cuerpo de Trunks, lo cual sonrojo a Rias.

"ara ara, es su ropa interior y algunos pantalones negros" decía Akeno viendo con las mejillas rojas los bóxer del sayayin. Esta ropa la encontraron en los dos primeros cajones del armario, habiendo un tercero abajo y uno mas grande a la derecha de esta.

"miren chicas, aquí se encuentran unas especies de armaduras y un traje spandex azul" exclamo el pelirrubio Kiba, sosteniendo las prendas descritas por él a lo cual Rias y Akeno las tomaron de sus manos.

"wow deben ser trajes de combate o algo parecido" decía Rias mirando analíticamente la armadura sayayin, mas que nada la pechera de la armadura.

"ya me puedo imaginar al lindo chico con este traje ajustado a su cuerpo" decía Akeno con el traje azul en su rostro, mientras movía sus piernas como si quisiera ir al baño.

"Kiba podrías ver que hay en el otro cajón por favor" ordeno la heredera gremory mientras a su caballero a la vez que dejaba la armadura encima de su escritorio como si este fuera un adorno.

Kiba comenzó a explorar el ultimo pero más grande cajón, dándose cuenta que en ella se encontraban varias latas de comida, lo cual hizo encarar una ceja al rubio chico, comenzando a sacar las latas de comida, pero luego de sacar dos latas de comida simple la siguiente lata de metal lo dejo en shock.

"¿Qué encontraste Kiba?" pregunto Akeno dejado de lado unos momentos el spandex azul, a lo que Kiba tomo un poco de aire para responderle a la chica de grandes senos.

"son latas de comida, estas dos son de cerdo compactado pero esta…" decía Kiba viendo la lata en su mano con una mueca de tristeza, para luego mostrársela a Akeno, la cual la tomo con sus manos dándose cuenta que era comida de perro.

"n..no me digas que las demás son…." Decía la pelinegra con una mueca de terror en su rostro, lo cual llamo la atención de Rias la cual miraba con la misma mirada a Kiba el cual sacaba y sacaba varias latas del cajón.

"no todas pero la mayoría es comida de perro o gato, este chico oculta mas de lo que imaginamos" dijo Kiba dejando las latas de lado, a lo que Rias y Akeno no despegaban la vista del armario compacto de Trunks, pero estas fueron interrumpidas por la voz quebrada de Koneko.

"pr..pre..presidenta" decía con tristeza la peliblanca la cual extendía con la mano la carta que venía en la chaqueta de Trunks, a lo que Rias la tomo con cuidado dándose cuenta que Koneko tenía sus ojos cubierto por su cabello pero se notaba que un par de lágrimas habían caído de sus ojos.

Akeno y Kiba miraban con confusión a la peliblanca, la cual no decía palabra alguna, solo se dejo caer en el sofá con las manos juntas y la cabeza gacha, Rias por su parte abrió la carta que no había sido sellada, encontrando una foto de Trunks y bulma en el garaje de la corporación capsula, él con su típica ropa con una sonrisa algo triste en su rostro, mientas su madre lo abrazaba del brazo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"ella debe ser su madre" exclamo Rias mirando la foto con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, para después pasársela a Akeno y Kiba para que la vieran con mas detenimiento.

"es muy bella" exclamo Akeno con una sonrisa suave y sincera en su bello rostro a lo que Kiba asintió con la cabeza, al escuchar esto Koneko apretó sus manos contra su falda, dejando caer un par de lágrimas de sus dorados ojos.

"leeré la carta en voz alta" dijo Rias disponiéndose a leer la carta dirigida a Trunks, esperando aclarar un poco de lo sucedido con el chico misterioso que encontraron, pero por la reacción de Koneko lo leído no sería nada agradable o demasiado triste.

 **Para mi querido hijo Trunks.**

 **Si estás leyendo esto es porque la maquina funciono y te envió a una dimensión alterna a la nuestra y cell nos ha atacado antes de lograr partir a una nueva vida los dos juntos, es por este motivo que no podre acompañarte. Dicen que una madre daría la vida por su hijo, y yo la di por ti Trunks, no quise mencionarte sobre la nueva función de la maquina del tiempo ya que sé, que te hubieras negado, has defendido este mundo desde que gohan te enseño a pelear, que no querrías alejarte de él sin haber acabado con cell.**

 **Pero ya ha sido demasiado Trunks, toda tu vida la has vivido rodeado de destrucción, muerte y tristeza que ya ha llegado a un límite con la aparición de ese monstruo, mereces una vida mejor hijo, mereces ser feliz y vivir tu juventud, la mayor parte de tu infancia solo fuimos tú, yo y gohan, entrenando cada día para derrotar a esos malditos androides, jamás disfrutaste de tu juventud como yo lo hice, pero ahora es tu turno mi niño, ten una segunda oportunidad Trunks, olvídate del pasado y sigue tu vida cariño, yo estaré bien, volveré a ver a tu padre y a los chicos en el otro mundo.**

 **Recuerda que siempre te querré con todo mi corazón, te amo mucho mi niño, pero aunque no esté presente ahí contigo lo estaré muy dentro de ti, ya que mi amor por ti siempre prevalecerá. Me despido mi pequeño príncipe sayayin.**

 **Con amor mamá.**

 **Pd: recuerda lo que te dije de cómo tratar a las chicas, se que serás un gran padre algún día, estoy muy orgullosa de ti te amo Trunks.**

Rias termino de decir estas palabras impresas a mano por la madre de Trunks, generándose un nudo en la garganta de todos, mientras a Rias le temblaban las manos después de sentir como esas palabras calaban fondo en su corazón, sintiendo la tristeza de una madre al tener que sacrificarse por su hijo.

La tristeza en la habitación paso a sollozos casi inaudibles entre el club de ocultismo, dejando a una Rias llorar con la carta entre sus manos, Akeno con los puños apretados dejaba caer lagrimas como el día en que su madre murió, Kiba con una mano en sus ojos lloraba como el día en que perdió a sus amigos en aquel horroroso experimento y Koneko la primera en leer la carta se unía en los llantos de sus amigos, llanto que mostraba la tristeza de una pequeña que fue abandonada por su hermana hace mucho tiempo. Todos y cada uno de ellos sentía la carta de bulma a Trunks, el ultimo sentimiento de amor de ella hacia su único y querido hijo.

Luego de unos minutos que parecían eternos el club se silenció por completo, a lo que Rias guardo la carta en su sobre junto a la foto, para luego dirigirse a la ropa de Trunks, ordenando su playera, chaqueta y pantalones, también sacando un nuevo par de zapatos deportivos que tenia como reemplazo por alguna emergencia, dirigiéndose a la habitación en donde Trunks descansaba.

"Koneko y Kiba se pueden retirar, Akeno necesito tu ayuda para curar a Trunks" exclamo en un tono serio la pelirroja, refiriéndose al chico peli lavanda por su nombre, a lo cual los mencionados asintieron con la cabeza, excepto por Koneko la cual se quedo viendo a Rias por unos momentos hasta abrir la boca.

"¿Qué pasara con él?" pregunto en un tono preocupado la pequeña peliblanca, a su presidenta la cual miro de reojo a la acongojada Koneko antes de hablar.

"no te preocupes Koneko, el tendrá una vida nueva tal como lo quería su madre" dijo la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, "es una promesa y como Rias gremory la cumpliré aunque me cueste la vida" exclamo la pelirroja con decisión en su voz, a lo que saco sonrisas de los miembros del club, los cuales confiaban a su presidenta.

"gracias presidenta" exclamo la peliblanca con una leve inclinación de cabeza, a o que Rias solo le sonrió a su torre.

"vamos Koneko, te llevo a casa" decía la pieza del caballo Kiba, a lo que Koneko asintió con la cabeza, "nos vemos presidenta y vicepresidenta" exclamo el pelirrubio mientras salía del cuarto junto a Koneko.

"Akeno, antes de comenzar con lo nuestro hazte cargo de las latas" decía la pelirroja heredera gremory, a la vez que entraba al cuarto de Trunks.

"será un placer" dijo Akeno con una sonrisa sádica en sus labios, usando el poder del rayo para deshacerse hasta las cenizas de las latas de comida, "cuando Trunks despierte probara algo mejor que esas latas" pensó la pelinegra de grande senos, acomodándose los mencionados a la vez que seguía a su presidenta.

(Ya en el interior de la habitación)

Trunks dormía con una mueca de dolor en su rostro, aun sintiendo los efectos de la paliza que recibió por parte de cell, ante las miradas de tristeza que tenían Rias y Akeno en sus rostros, mientras la chica de cabello carmesí dejaba la ropa del sayayin a un lado de esta en una mesita de noche, para luego subir su mirada hacia su vicepresidenta.

"Akeno concéntrate en el brazo derecho de Trunks, yo me hare cargo de sus heridas internas" decía la presidenta del club a la vez que comenzaba a quitarse la ropa ensangrentada de la escuela.

"no hay problema" exclamo la pelinegra con una mirada dulce en su rostro, mientras imitaba a su presidenta, quitándose prenda por prenda su uniforme, "Rias me estuve preguntando que no hubiera sido más fácil reencarnar a Trunks en demonio" decía Akeno a la vez que se quitaba las calcetas negras con suavidad.

"eso tendrá que decidirlo él mismo, yo no puedo obligarlo a ser parte de mi nobleza" decía la pelirroja presidenta con naturalidad, a la vez que se quitaba la camisa del uniforme, quedando en solo ropa interior.

"y si dice que no" exclamo la pelinegra de grandes senos, mientras comenzaba a quitarse el brasear que apresaban sus enormes pechos, a lo cual en el momento que se lo quito sus senos rebotaron un par de veces, haciendo ese sonido de boing que enloquece a cualquiera.

"aun tengo una as bajo la manga" dijo la chica de cabello carmesí con una sonrisa en su rostro, a la vez que se quitaba sus bragas mostrando su parte intima al desnudo, revelando un poco de vello púbico de color rojo.

Las chicas comenzaron a acomodarse a cada lado de Trunks, mirándolo con dulzura a la vez que empezaban a liberar su poder mágico con las intenciones de curar los dolores que le aquejaban al hijo de vegeta, de paso sintiendo la firmeza de los músculos del sayayin, lo cual sonrojo a ambas chicas.

"hasta mañana Trunks" pensaron ambas chicas con sonrisas dulces en sus labios, mientras que las velas que iluminaban el cuarto apagaban sus llamas.

(A la mañana siguiente)

El sol se levantaba temprano por la mañana, iluminando el cuarto del hijo de vegeta, brillando justamente en el rostro del joven sayayin de cabellos lavandas, molestando su tranquilo sueño, a lo que Trunks instintivamente trato de taparse los ojos con su mano derecha, pero esta le dolió al intentar hacer algún movimiento, a lo que trato con su mano izquierda pero esta estaba atrapada entre dos almohadones muy suaves. Trunks decidió abrir sus ojos y acostumbrarse a la luz de la mañana.

"¿Qué rayos paso ayer?" preguntaba Trunks en voz baja luego de acostumbrarse a la luz del día, "solo recuerdo cuando cell estaba a punto de matarme, agghhh mi brazo duele mucho" se quejo el hijo de vegeta por su brazo roto, volteando en dirección a su brazo, topándose con una escena que no imaginaria ni en sus sueños.

Una mujer muy hermosa de negro cabello que se desparramaba en la cama, lo estaba abrazando del brazo derecho posesivamente con sus pechos al desnudo. A lo que el hijo de vegeta comenzó a subírsele los colores rojos a sus mejillas, sorprendiéndose ante esta escena, volteando de inmediato hacia su lado contrario pero esta vez era una hermosa chica de rojos cabellos la cual lo tenía sujetado de su brazo izquierdo.

"oh por kami, ¿Qué fue lo que paso mientras estaba inconsciente? Será mejor salir de aquí" pensó el sayayin de largo cabello, intentando zafar su mano izquierda del agarre de Rias, pero para su mala o buena fortuna paso a tocar ligeramente la vagina de la chica, la cual hizo un lindo gemido ante esto.

Trunks quedo en blanco ante el gemido de Rias, su cuerpo se paralizo por unos segundos hasta que escucho un pequeño bostezo a su lado izquierdo, viendo de reojo a la chica de cabello rojo sentándose en la cama mostrando sus pechos a todo su esplendor. Rias diviso a su lado al hijo de vegeta, sin poder evitar sonrojarse y alegrarse al ver que Trunks se encontraba mejor.

"despertaste, ¿Cómo te encuentras Trunks?" exclamo la alegre Rias, acercándose a unos centímetros del sayayin mientras sus senos le colgaban en frente del sayayin.

"mm..muuu, muy bien señorita" decía Trunks deteniéndose ahí ya que no conocía el nombre de la chica la cual entendió el mensaje de inmediato, y antes de que Trunks preguntara su nombre esta se le adelanto.

"Rias gremory pero me puedes llamar Rias" decía Rias con una sonrisa natural en su rostro a la vez que apoyaba su cabeza en la almohada sin dejar de ver a Trunks, lo cual dejo al sayayin ver su ropa en una mesa de noche.

"u….n gusto Rias, espere ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" pregunto con curiosidad el sayayin a la vez que se sentaba en la cama con ayuda de la pelirroja, notando el yeso en su brazo derecho.

"encontramos una carta de tu madre en tu chaqueta" dijo la otra chica al costado de Trunks, el cual se volteo a ver a Akeno la cual estaba igual de desnuda que Trunks, "hola lindo, mi nombre es Akeno himejima pero me puedes decir Akeno" dijo la pelinegra reina de Rias, guiñándole un ojo coquetamente a Trunks.

Pero el sayayin de cabello lavanda no hizo caso al gesto de Akeno, ya que los recuerdos de su madre comenzaron a inundar su cabeza, la forma en que lo salvo de cell, como lo ayudo a escapar y por ultimo la sonrisa que tuvo en el momento en que se elevaba por los aires en la maquina del tiempo.

"ma..madre, debo volver" exclamo Trunks para si mismo sacando una mueca de confusión de las chicas. Antes de que Rias o Akeno replicaran las palabras del sayayin este salió de la cama como un tifón, sorprendiendo por sobre manera a las chicas.

El hijo de vegeta comenzó a tomar sus ropas de la mesa de noche, vistiéndose lo mas rápido posible teniendo el cuidado con su brazo derecho, pero vio que su espada no se encontraba en la habitación así que solo la ignoro y se dispuso a salir por la ventana.

"espera Trunks, tu cuerpo aun necesita recuperarse" advirtió la pelirroja presidenta del club, a la vez que se levantaba de la cama y se vestía con su uniforme de escuela de reemplazo, ya que el otro estaba lleno de sangre.

"señorita Rias, señorita Akeno les agradezco mucho lo que han hecho por mi pero…." Decía el hijo de vegeta mientras abría la ventana de par en par, mirando de reojo a las chicas las cuales reocupadas lo veían, "mi madre podría estar viva y tengo que volver a mi tiempo, debo rescatarla del maldito de cell" dijo Trunks con una mirada fría en su rostro, a la vez que salía volando por los cielos.

"wow, ¿viste eso Rias?" exclamo sorprendida la pelinegra de grandes senos, al ver volar sin alas a Trunks, pero Rias se encontraba mas preocupada que sorprendida por el sayayin.

"Akeno apresúrate, refuerza el campo de energía de ayer" ordenaba la pelirroja Rias a la vez que se acomodaba los zapatos, "llegaremos ahí con un circulo mágico" exclamo la pelirroja Rias a lo que Akeno se terminaba de poner su uniforme.

Rias sabia que si Trunks veía la nave en que llego, la tristeza lo invadiría por completo, los sentimientos de no poder volver a ver a su madre seria algo que él no podría soportar y lo mejor para él era que Rias le explicara la situación lo mas tranquilamente posible.

(En las alturas)

Trunks buscaba por todos lados el lugar en que se estrello su maquina del tiempo, tomando la mayor cantidad de altura en los cielos para encontrarla, hasta que logro divisar un lugar en los boques de la ciudad donde arboles caídos y tierra levantada denotaban el lugar en que aterrizo.

"es ahí, espero que la nave no este muy dañada" pensó el hijo de vegeta, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia aquel lugar.

(Paramo desolado, lugar donde se estrelló la máquina del tiempo)

El hijo de vegeta comenzó a descender en picada en donde se encontraba los restos de su maquina, destruyendo con facilidad la barrera de magia que cubría el lugar, a lo cual Akeno sintió en las lejanías, poniéndose en marcha en un circulo mágico en el lugar del impacto. Rias y Akeno llegaron al lugar pero esto fue demasiado tarde, Trunks se encontraba viendo horrorizado los despojos que laguna vez fue la maquina del tiempo, la esperanza para arreglar su futuro.

"Trunks" dijo suavemente Rias con un dolor en su pecho al ver como el peli lavanda de acercaba lentamente a la cabina en que llego, viendo que nada estaba utilizable la máquina del tiempo era inservible para volver a casa.

"mamá" decía Trunks con tristeza cayendo de rodillas al suelo, mientras apretaba fuerte el puño izquierdo comenzando a elevar su poder de poco a poco, a la vez que de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas.

Rias intento acercarse para consolar al príncipe sayayin, pero Akeno la tomo del hombro antes de lo inevitable, el poder de Trunks comenzó a hacerse presente en todo su esplendor, ráfagas de viento salían de su cuerpo y el aura dorada lo rodeaba con intensidad. La fuerza de Trunks aumentaba segundo a segundo, haciendo temblar el lugar, dejando en claro a este mundo el poder sayayin.

"MAMAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" grito con todas sus fuerzas el sayayin mestizo, gritando a los cuatro vientos mientras liberaba su poder sayayin, su cabello se torno dorado y sus ojos pasaron a un verde esmeralda, agrietando el suelo y levantando rocas en el proceso.

"no puedo creerlo, jamás he sentido un poder tan inmenso" decía Akeno a la vez que se tapaba con las manos sus ojos, intentando mantenerse en pie por las ráfagas de viento que liberaba Trunks.

"e..e..esto es increíble, debe ser mas fuerte que un demonio de clase suprema" decía impresionada Rias, al igual que Akeno se tapaba sus ojos del poder de Trunks.

El poder del súper sayayin no solo fue presenciado por Rias y Akeno, ya que en distintos lugares el poder de Trunks se sentía en todo su esplendor, pero sobretodo en tres lugares diferentes, donde tres hombres de grandes poderes sentían como los sobrepasaban con facilidad.

(Inframundo territorio de los demonios)

Un hombre que usaba una capa negra en su totalidad, hombreras de igual color pero con detalles dorados, su apariencia se asemejaba mucho a la de Rias pero este tenia un rostro masculino, el cual sentado en su escritorio escribiendo con tranquilidad, de un momento a otro rompió el lápiz y su rostro cambio al sereno que tenia hace unos minutos a uno de total seriedad.

"sientes eso grayfia" exclamo con seriedad el hombre de cabellos rojos a una hermosa mujer vestida de sirvienta, de cabello color plata y ojos celestes, la cual tenia una mueca parecida a la del hombre.

"si mi señor, esa energía proviene de la tierra" decía la peli plateada con una expresión de asombro, "lo pondré en pantalla de inmediato señor sirzechs" exclamo la mujer sirvienta, a lo que se acercaba a una pantalla plana muy parecida a un televisor.

"rastrea el lugar en donde proviene, por favor grayfia" dijo el hombre llamado sirzechs, a lo cual su esposa hacia lo pedido sin chistar.

La peli plateada no demoro nada en encontrar la firma de energía, revelando un acontecimiento que dejo con la boca abierta al pelirrojo y a su reina, en primer lugar su hermana Rias y su reían Akeno se encontraban en ese lugar, pero lo que mas le sorprendió es quien emitía el poder.

"es solo un joven" dijo sorprendido el pelirrojo hombre con sorpresa en su voz, sin dejar de ver la pantalla en frente suyo.

(Purgatorio territorio de los ángeles caídos)

Un hombre de cabellos negros salvo en su parte delantera que era de amarillo color, ojos de color violeta y barba en su barbilla, el cual usaba una gabardina de color rojo vino y pantalones de gris color, zapatos que combinaban con la gabardina, el cual se encontraba supervisando a las almas que llegaban a su territorio y luego enviarlas a que fueran juzgadas.

"bien chicos, hoy no tenemos mucho trabajo pero sigan esforzándose" decía el hombre de bicolor cabello, a lo que una chica de cabello negro y ojos color violeta, la cual usaba una especia de bikini de dos piezas de color negro, la cual usaba una hombrera en su brazo derecho, pero lo mas distintivo de la chica era un par de alas negras detrás de su espaldas.

"si señor azazel" exclamo la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que uno de los ayudantes veía de mala manera al hombre de ojos violetas.

Pero mientras los ángeles caídos trabajan al guiar a la almas a sus próximos destinos, la energía del hijo de vegeta se comenzó a sentir en el purgatorio, lo cual hizo a los ángeles dejar sus trabajos por un momento, sorprendiéndose por tal cantidad de poder que se emitía en la tierra.

"es imposible, un poder tan grande que se puede sentir hasta en el otro mundo es una locura" exclamo azazel con un rostro de preocupación, a la vez que sacaba una bola de cristal de su mano derecha, "veamos que rayos sucede en la tierra" dijo en voz alta el hombre ángel caído.

Al encontrar la firma de energía que sintió azazel, este se sorprendió al ver a Trunks expulsando tal cantidad de poder, pero por dentro comenzó a emocionarse ya que vio en su brazo un sacred gear legendario, un de las 13 longinus que había estado esperando hace mucho tiempo, mientras la chica de negro cabello se acerba a la bola de cristal para echar un vistazo, a lo que vio a un guapo chico de rubios cabellos sonrojando a la ángel caído.

"que chica tan guapo" dijo la pelinegra chica, con las manos en las mejillas sonrojadas.

(Templo sagrado en los cielos, territorio de los ángeles)

Un hombre de pelo rubio y largo de verdes ojos, un rostro suave y tranquilo que se mantenían sereno mientras veía hacia abajo, este vestía una especia de armadura dorada por sobre sus hombre, con una estola roja con una cruz en la parte central y unos mocasines de blanco color.

"eres un joven muy interesante Trunks, espero que uses ese poder para el bien" decía para sí mismo el ángel guardián del templo sagrado de dios, el cual todo veía desde las alturas.

(Volviendo con Rias y Akeno)

"debemos hacer algo presidenta, si sigue así podría destruir todo el bosque" decía Akeno creando una barrera mágica tratando de soportar el poder de Trunks por el momento.

Mientras el hijo de vegeta daba golpes contra la tierra con el sacred gear activado, destrozando el suelo con toda la frustración en su corazón, dejando un agujero enorme en el suelo también las ondas expansivas de ki hacían caer los arboles a su alrededor.

"MALDICION, MALDICION, MALDICION, MALDICION!" gritaba en cada golpe el hijo de vegeta, a la vez que sus lágrimas caían al suelo demostrado la tristeza del sayayin al no poder salvar a su madre.

"no lo soporto mas!" grito Rias con frustración al no poder acercarse a consolar a Trunks. Rias con decisión salió del escudo mágico dejando sorprendida a su reina, la pelirroja a paso lento pero con una mirada decidida se acercaba al sayayin.

Las pequeñas rocas que volaban por los aires golpeaban el cuerpo de la chica, pero su decisión era tal que no le importaba ser golpeada, aunque algunas de ellas cortaban algunas partes de su uniforme o incluso su rostro era castigado por esto, dejando algunas cortadas en su cara, pero ella no se daría por vencida.

"Trunks" dijo la pelirroja por detrás del sayayin, el cual dejo de golpear el suelo volteándose a la voz detrás de él, viendo lo que había hecho al expulsar su ki y sobre todo lo que había hecho a la chica que lo ayudo, "ten, es la carta que tu madre te dejo" dijo con suavidad Rias sonriéndole al sayayin, esta se agacho al nivel del hijo de vegeta, el cual de inmediato volvía a la normalidad a lo que su sacred gear hacia lo mismo.

El hijo de vegeta comenzó a leer la carta con detenimiento, mientras Rias se arrodillaba en frente del sayayin, manteniendo su rostro preocupado por Trunks. El hijo de vegeta dejar caer algunas lagrimas mas pero sin perder el control, poniendo la carta en su pecho luego levantando la vista hacia Rias, la cual también lloraba junto a él, como si esta sintiera su dolor.

"gracias señorita Rias, gracias por esto" dijo el hijo de vegeta haciendo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza, pero antes de levantar la cabeza Rias paso sus brazos alrededor de su espalda, poniendo la cabeza del sayayin entre sus pechos en un acogedor abrazo.

"si lloras llorare contigo, si sufres sufriré contigo, si ríes reiré contigo, ahora solo abrázame Trunks y deja salir todo tu dolor" decía con suavidad la chica, a lo cual Trunks devolvió el abrazo sintiendo la calidez que hace mucho no sentía, la calidez del amor.

.

.

.

.

.

Bien es todo por ahora, el próximo capitulo se viene el estudiante Trunks y también la humillación de issei, si ustedes recuerdan como humille a asuma será algo peor, a issei le marcara la humillación que hare jajajajajajajaja.

Si pudieron notar que cambie un poco la historia, pero es para adaptarlo al universo dragón ball no pregunten después, sin mas alucard77 fuera.

QUE VIVA EL HAREM


	3. Chapter 3

Nos volvemos a ver queridos lectores, veo que la historia va ganando popularidad con el tiempo y esperemos que siga así amigos, también les hablo a los seguidores y anónimos de esta historia, dejen su review no cuesta nada de nada, sobre todo a los que tienen una cuenta en la pagina ya que son los que mas tomo en cuenta, ahora sin mas respondo a sus comentarios.

gokusayayin9: gracias amigo, mejoro con cada capitulo, tal vez era flojo al comenzar pero ahora soy la leche entre escritores, gracias por el apoyo.

Guest: claro que lo hare.

Neopercival: la verdad nadie sabe de que material es la espada, pero si pudo cortar a freezer debe ser de la mejor calidad amigo, puede ser de colmillo de dragón jajajaja, eso es lo que quería plasmar que Trunks tiene su historia trágica al igual que los demás miembros del club, tal vez ophis puso el ojo en Trunks solo no lo escribí amigo, gracias por tu apoyo.

arg21: solo busco ser original amigo, no quiero hacer lo mismo de siempre, quiero plasmar una historia propia que cambie la historia de highschool dxd, también incluir la historia de súper a futuro, espero que esta se vuelva popular amigo y creo que vamos por buen camino, con Trunks tengo una gran variedad de ataques y su parte de vegeta lo hace un espectacular personaje, Trunks también es reservado y digámoslo es muy inocente con las chicas al no conocer alguna en su juventud, no te preocupes jamás decepcionare, gracias por tu apoyo.

THE CROW 88: hace mucho que se dejó eso de los zenkai, pero ahí veré que hago con eso, es que a muchos les gustaría esa humillación y te aseguro que será una humillación épica, gracias por el apoyo.

Guest: es emocional ya que lo amerita señor anónimo, gracias por el apoyo.

Albertino155: pues había que agregarle algo de dramatismo a la historia amigo, a mi también me llego al corazón mientras la escribía, Trunks se merece un harem verdad, ahora lo tendrá y será muy feliz por ahora jajaja gracias por el apoyo.

rias-chan22: hermosa es lo que me digo todas las mañanas jajaja.

Daizuke: es triste pero todo mejora con el tiempo, gracias por el apoyo.

Guest: hice ese comentario por tener pocos review en la historia siendo yo que les doy largos capítulos y de buena calidad.

Guest: si Trunks ha estado sufriendo casi toda su vida, a lo que ahora le otorgare un harem para que sea el hombre mas feliz del universo 6 ajajajajaj, humillare a issei mas adelante y será épico, eres alister01? Porque anónimo?

sayajin107: yo mas que un harem sonso amigo, hago algo bueno para cada chica, es como un noviazgo con el mismo chico nada mas, algo divertido para ustedes, gracias por el apoyo.

ShockM777: eso quería con la carta, sacar lagrimas a los lectores algo bien triste, hago todo por ello amigo, trasmitir todo el sentimiento posible hacia ustedes chicos, gracias por el apoyo.

Brayan750: pues gracias lector de mi mismo nombre, humillare a ese idiota como nunca lo han hecho ajajaj, espero que todos la lean sin mas gracias por el apoyo.

Samguards: gracias por la promoción amigo, eres el mejor también gracias por leer esta historia y dejar tu review lo que me ayuda a seguir escribiendo, sin mas gracias por tu apoyo.

Bueno es todo por ahora, recuerden que si no hay comentarios el tiempo de espera de los capítulos es mas larga, cada vez que comentan mas motivos de escribir me dan, también recuerden que la historia cambia a un poco pero los factores no cambian el resultado.

Ninguna de las series me pertenece si no a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 3: el comienzo de una nueva vida, alguien a quien proteger.

Akeno, Rias y Trunks ya se encontraban más tranquilos después del arranque de ira de Trunks, con la pelirroja aun con la cabeza del sayayin entre sus pechos, el cual comenzó a alejarse de poco a poco mirando directamente al rostro de la chica de carmesí cabello, la cual le sonreía suavemente al sayayin.

"¿te encuentras mejor?" pregunto con voz tenue la heredera gremory, a la vez que quitaba algunos cabellos del rostro de Trunks, a lo cual el chico se sonrojo un poco por el contacto suave de Rias en su piel.

"si señorita Rias, gracias por detenerme" exclamo el hijo de vegeta a la vez que agachaba su rostro de vergüenza, "me deje llevar por la ira y termine lastimándola" decía el sayayin de cabello lavanda, refiriéndose a las cortadas y cortes en la cara y ropa respectivamente en Rias.

"jejjeje no es nada, solo me importa tu salud Trunks" decía en voz suave la pelirroja, mientras ayudaba a Trunks a levantarse del suelo, a la vez que el sayayin guardaba su carta en la chaqueta azul.

"se lo agradezco señorita Rias, pero ya me encuentro mejor he pasado por cosas peores" exclamo el príncipe sayayin con una sonrisa triste en su rostro, a la vez que levantaba un poco el brazo enyesado.

"lo imagino Trunks" decía la pelirroja tocando levemente el brazo derecho del sayayin, pero mientras ellos estaban en lo suyo Akeno se acerco rápidamente a la pareja.

"querido Trunks, me alegra que te encuentres bien" decía la empalagosa Akeno, abrazando posesivamente el brazo izquierdo del sayayin el cual se sonrojo mucho ante esta acción.

"basta Akeno compórtate, discúlpala Trunks" exclamo la pelirroja a la vez que quitaba a su reina del lado de Trunks el cual solo se frotaba la cabeza con nerviosismo.

"no es problema señorita Rias" exclamo el hijo de vegeta mirando al suelo de vergüenza, pero este se dio cuenta que Rias y Akeno le hablaban muy naturalmente como si lo conocieran, "disculpe señorita Rias pero ¿Cómo saben mi nombre?" preguntó el sayayin de cabello lavanda.

"te lo explicare luego, ahora debemos volver al club" exclamo la pelirroja con una sonrisa en sus labios a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo al sayayin.

"yo te ayudare Trunks, no quiero que te pase nada lindo" dijo la pelinegra de grande senos volviendo a tomar entre sus pechos el brazo de Trunks, acción que hizo a Rias sacar una vena furibunda en su frente.

"a-ke-no" decía con los dientes apretados la pelirroja, mientras un aura roja la rodeaba aumentando su poder, a lo cual Trunks se sorprendió por el poder que emitía esta chica.

"tiene un enorme ki" pensaba el hijo de vegeta con sorpresa reflejada en su cara, a lo que Akeno dejo un momento a Trunks para encarar a su presidenta.

"no sea celosa pre-si-den-ta" decía entre silabas la reina de Rias, con una dulce pero maligna sonrisa en sus labios, a lo que un aura de color amarillo como el rayo la rodeaba por todo su contorno.

"la señorita Akeno también tiene un gran ki en su interior" pensó sorprendido el sayayin dándose cuenta que ellas no era humanas si no otra cosa, pero como él era mitad humano y mitad extraterrestre no juzgaría a nadie, "creo que llegue a una dimensión muy peculiar" pensó el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa en su rostro, a la vez que tocaba la parte en donde guardo la carta de su madre.

Las chicas se miraban entre si mientras un rayo salía de entre sus miradas, hasta que Trunks dio un leve quejido de dolor por su brazo derecho el cual por el movimiento continuo además de la expulsión de energía repentina, las dolencias volvieron a su brazo. Rias y Akeno dejaron su pelea de miradas para ayudar al hijo de vegeta.

"será mejor volver al club, debes descansar Trunks" exclamo con preocupación la heredera gremory, a lo que alas negras parecidas a las de un murciélago salían de la espalda de Rias y Akeno, sorprendiendo al sayayin.

"eso son…" decía Trunks con los ojos bien abiertos, a lo que Rias lo interrumpió antes de que terminara su pregunta.

"te diremos todo en el club, ahora andando" dijo seriamente la pelirroja, mientras comenzaban a alzar el vuelo por los cielos, pero Trunks comenzó a elevarse por si mismo. Rias aun se sorprendía por el poder de Trunks pero esto seria contestado en el salón del club.

(En ese momento en el inframundo)

"parece que mi hermana tendrá la pieza mas poderosa entre todos los clanes del infierno" decía el pelirrojo hombre, sonriendo ante la escena de Rias y Trunks abrazados, a lo que la peli plateada frunció un poco el ceño.

"pero mi señor sirzechs, ¿esto no afectara a la boda de su hermana y el señor raiser?" pregunto la mujer vestida de sirvienta a lo que sirzechs sonrió aun mas.

"grayfia, eso es lo mas espero de este chico, que libere a mi hermanita de esa estúpida decisión entre nuestras familias" exclamo el hombre de rojo cabello con una mirada seria y una sonrisa confiada en su cara.

(En ese momento en el purgatorio)

"interesante, sumamente interesante jejejejeje" decía entre carcajadas el hombre de bicolor cabello, a lo que sus subordinados lo miraban con confusión.

"¿Qué es tan interesante señor azazel? ¿El lindo chico que abraza a esa demonio?" preguntaba la pelinegra de ropas reveladoras, viendo con celos al joven de cabellos lavandas abrazando a Rias.

"así es Raynare, ese chico posee un fuerza que rebasa la imaginación" decía en ángel caído en éxtasis a lo que sorprendió a los demás, este eran el hombre de gabardina negra y sombrero estilo fedora de igual color, también una mujer de largo cabello azul vestida como secretaria de color rojo obscuro, también se encontraba una niña con vestido gótico de cabello rubio en dos coletas, todos subordinados de azazel.

"eso es imposible anciano, solo dices incoherencias, ya debes estar borracho" decía la pequeña chica gótica con una sonrisa astuta en su rostro con las manos en las caderas.

"no es una incoherencia mittelt" decía el líder de los caídos con una vena en su frente, "ahora ustedes tendrán la misión de vigilar a ese chico y reportarme todo lo que sepan de él" ordeno azazel a sus subordinados los cuales asintieron con la cabeza.

"pero señor azazel y ¿Qué pasara con las almas que vienen de la tierra?" exclamo la pelinegra Raynare con preocupación por las almas de los humanos.

"no hay problema, dejaremos a un escuadrón de kokabiel como reemplazo" exclamo despreocupadamente el líder de los caídos, a lo que sus subordinados entendieron para luego desaparecer en un circulo mágico.

(Templo sagrado encima de las nubes)

"es un joven de corazón puro pero con tristeza en su corazón" dijo en voz alta el ángel de rubios cabellos, "aunque tengo el presentimiento que la hermana de sirzechs lograra curar ese corazón triste" exclamo el rubio guardián del cielo a la vez que sonreía satisfecho.

(En el salón del club)

Rias ya en el salón se sentó en su escritorio como el líder y rey de su nobleza que era, a lo que Akeno aprovecho para sentarse en el sofá grande junto al sayayin mestizo el cual solo se sonrojo ante la compañía de la chica, pero Rias aunque no lo diría le ponía celosa la cercanía de su reina con Trunks.

"Akeno podrías ir por favor a hacer un poco de té, a lo que llega Koneko y Kiba comenzaremos con las explicaciones" exclamo Rias con una mueca molesta a lo que Akeno dio un suspiro de molestia antes de dirigirse a realizar su trabajo.

"no hay problema presidenta, Trunks ¿te gustaría algunas galletas para comer junto al té?" dijo de forma dulce la pelinegra a solo unos centímetros del sayayin el cual solo asintió avergonzado al ofrecimiento de Akeno.

"me encantarían señorita Akeno, hace mucho tiempo que no he comido alguna" decía el sayayin peli lavanda con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual Akeno recordó las latas de comida que trajo Trunks desde su dimensión.

"traeré las mejores galletas para ti querido, enseguida vuelvo" exclamo la chica de grandes senos yendo a por las cosas, a lo cual Rias solo sonrió ante esto.

"esta dimensión es extraña, las casas y edificios son muy diferentes a los de mi dimensión" exclamo el hijo de vegeta como tema de conversación a lo que Rias se sorprendió pero sonrió al ver que Trunks comenzaba a tomar confianza con ella.

"eso me recuerda que junto a la carta, había en tu chaqueta una pequeña capsula la cual se convirtió en esto" dijo la pelirroja chica apuntando el pequeño armario blanco al lado de su escritorio.

"esa era una capsula fabricada por mi familia antes de que yo naciera, es lo que identifica a mi familia" decía el hijo de vegeta a la vez que se acercaba al pequeño armario e inspeccionaba su interior.

"debo pedirte perdón por revisar tus cosas sin tu permiso Trunks, lo siento" dijo la pelirroja haciendo una reverencia hacia el peli lavanda, el cual solo sonrió ante esto.

"no te disculpes Rias, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar" dijo el pelilargo sayayin con una mano detrás de la cabeza, haciendo sonreír a la pelirroja.

"oh eso también me recuerda esto que esta por aquí" exclamo la chica agachándose detrás del escritorio dejando ver por debajo de su falda sus bragas de encaje negro, sacando un enorme rubor de Trunks, el cual se tapo los ojos como el caballero que era.

"¿qu….que es lo busca señorita Rias?" decía el peli lavanda con cierto tono de nerviosismo en su voz, a lo cual Rias se extraño por esto y miro de reojo al hijo de vegeta, dándose cuenta que se tapaba los ojos y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

Rias tenia una expresión confusa en su cara pero luego vio su posición y como se levantaba su falda en frente de Trunks, sin evitar sonrojarse pero aun así sonreír pícaramente por lo inocente del sayayin, decidiendo jugarle una pequeña broma al hijo de vegeta. Rias termino de sacar la espada de Trunks que se encontraba por debajo del escritorio de ella, para luego acercarse al hijo de vegeta y ponerla en su regazo.

"aquí tienes, también espero ye haya agradado lo que viste" dijo la pelirroja heredera gremory al oído del sayayin, el cual solo se sonrojo aun mas por las palabras de la presidenta.

"y..yo pu…ues este si digo no digo gracias por recuperar mi espada señorita Rias" exclamo con nerviosismo el hijo de vegeta rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza, a lo cual Akeno entro a la habitación con el té y las galletas, viendo la interacción de su presidenta y el sayayin.

"ara ara presidenta, veo que se lleva muy bien con el lindo Trunks, espero que no se me haya adelantado" dijo Akeno con una mirada dulce pero terrorífica a la vez, a lo cual Rias solo encaro a su reina con una sonrisa que rivalizaba con la de Akeno.

"o que!" dijo Rias con un tono de superioridad mientras se cruzaba de brazos, a lo cual la palea de miradas comenzaba nuevamente mientras sus kis se elevaban una vez mas, sacando una gota de sudor por parte de Trunks.

Pero antes que la batalla de miradas entre Rias y Akeno pasara a mayores, unos golpes en la puerta del club se escucho, a lo cual de ella entraron el caballero de Rias Kiba y a la pequeña peliblanca Koneko, a lo cual Trunks quedo en estado de shock al sentir el poderoso ki en el interior de la pequeña torre.

"esa chica, siento una gran fuerza interna y su ki esta mas desarrollado que los demás" pensó el hijo de vegeta sin dejar de mirar a la pequeña peliblanca, la cual al ver a Trunks en pie y mejor que ayer se alegró al instante.

"excelente ya están aquí" dijo la pelirroja presidenta del club, acercándose a su nobleza, "Trunks déjame presentarte a los demás miembros del club" exclamo Rias con alegría, a la vez que todos se ponían en frente del sayayin.

"mi nombre es yuto Kiba pero solo llámame Kiba un placer conocerte Trunks" exclamo con una sonrisa en la cara el rubio caballero, a la vez que estiraba su mano para saludar al hijo de bulma.

"el gusto es mío Kiba, espero que nos llevemos bien de ahora en adelante" respondió Trunks con una sonrisa similar a la de Kiba, mientras sujetaba la mano de Kiba y la subía de arriba abajo en forma de saludo.

"mi nombre es Koneko toujou, u..un gusto" decía con un ligero tartamudeo la Loli peliblanca, a lo que el hijo de vegeta se agacho hasta el nivel de Koneko mientras le sonreía.

"es un placer señorita Koneko, espero que seamos amigos" decía el pelilargo sayayin mirando directamente a los ojos de la chica, a lo cual Koneko se le subieron los colores a sus mejillas.

La pequeña nekomata al ver el rostro de Trunks, brillos y un fondo rosa lo iluminaron como si de un príncipe se tratase, a lo cual la chica lo veía con los ojos brillosos y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, viendo de mejor manera lo guapo que se veía el sayayin de cerca.

"ummmmm, una rival poderosa se une" pensaban al mismo tiempo Rias y Akeno mirando con los ojos entre cerrados a la pequeña Loli de cabellos blancos.

"jejejej creo que Trunks en tan poco tiempo ya atrae la atención de las chicas del club" pensaba el rubio caballero con una gota de sudor detrás de la nuca, mientras reía nerviosamente.

Luego de las presentaciones, el club de investigación oculta y Trunks tomaron asiento, a la vez que disfrutaban del té y las galletas que había preparado anticipadamente la pelinegra de grandes senos, a lo que el hijo de vegeta con su forma cortes de comer probaba una y otra, y otra y otra galleta como si no hubiera mañana, a lo que dejo atónitos a los presentes ya que comía mas que la propia Koneko.

"están deliciosas Akeno, hace mucho no pruebo algo tan exquisito" decía Trunks con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que los chicos recordaron las provisiones de Trunks y entendían lo que debió haber pasado con el sayayin en su dimensión.

"toma las mías" dijo Koneko entregando su parte de galletas, a lo cual todos se sorprendieron ya que Koneko no era la persona de compartir sus dulces o postres con nadie.

"gracias señorita Koneko" respondió el peli lavanda continuando con lo suyo y engullendo las galletas de Akeno, la cual vio con una sonrisa dulce al sayayin a la vez que se sentaba al lado del sayayin.

Koneko y Akeno se posicionaron cada una a los costados del príncipe sayayin, mientras Kiba y Rias se sentaron en los sillones individuales.

"señorita Rias, ¿Qué pasara con la academia?" pregunto Kiba casi como un susurro el rubio caballero a su presidenta, la cual solo puso una pierna encima de la otra mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"no te preocupes por eso Kiba, un día que faltemos a la academia no es problema" respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa en su rostro, a la vez que miraba comer alegremente al sayayin.

Luego de un buen desayuno como hace mucho no lo tenía el hijo de vegeta, este estaba dispuesto para contarle la historia de su dimensión, a lo cual cada uno de los presentes ponía atención a la historia del sayayin.

"todo comenzó con la llegada de los androides numero 17 y numero 18" así es como el hijo de vegeta comenzó el relato sobre los androides destructores que comenzaron a arruinar su futuro, la muerte de los guerreros z y su padre, también les comento sobre el fallecimiento de uno de los pocos guerreros que podría haber enfrentado a esos androides, pero un virus en el corazón evito eso y solo su hijo gohan logro sobrevivir.

"él era como un hermano mayor para mi, me enseño todo lo que se" decía Trunks con una mueca de enojo en su rostro a la vez que apretaba fuertemente sus puños, "pero aun así esos malditos androides le quitaron su brazo izquierdo intentando salvarme, pero aun así siguió entrenándome y hablándome de mi herencia sayayin" decía el hijo de vegeta recordando esos tiempos con tristeza.

Cada palabra de Trunks eran golpes directo al corazón de cada uno de los integrantes del club, los relatos de su maestro gohan entristecían a los chicos pero por sobre todo a la pequeña peliblanca de ojos dorados, la cual sabia el dolor de perder a un hermano en estos casos a su hermana mayor, haciendo que Koneko ligeramente y casi imperceptiblemente se subiera en el regazo de Trunks, abrazándolo para tranquilizarlo.

"cuando él murió fue devastador para mí, al ver su cuerpo casi totalmente quemado me destruyo por dentro que logre convertirme en el súper sayayin" decía el hijo de vegeta abrazando inconscientemente a la pequeña peliblanca la cual devolvió el abrazo.

Las miradas de los miembros del club eran de tristeza pero también de confusión, ya que no comprendían el término de súper sayayin, Trunks les había contado que era mitad raza sayayin lo cual ellos comprendieron de buena forma, ellos eran demonios así que no se sorprendían en demasía por saber de otros seres en el espacio. Aunque los miembros del club no comprendían la transformación del súper sayayin, respetaron a Trunks y dejaron las preguntas al final del relato.

"aun con la fuerza que gane con la transformación no pude hacer nada contra los androides" dijo Trunks con frustración al recordar como los androides lo humillaban cada vez que lo confrontaba, "pero mi madre trabajo en una maquina del tiempo, y con ella viaje al pasado" exclamo el príncipe sayayin, a la vez que levantaba la mirada con una mueca seria en su cara.

En ese momento Trunks comenzó a relatar su aventura en el pasado, como ayudo a salvar a goku del pasado entregándole la medicina para su padecimiento al corazón, también la aparición del cell que se encontró en ese tiempo y el entrenamiento en la habitación del tiempo, lo cual asombraba con cada palabra a los chicos del club, pero llego a una parte que dejo en shock a las chicas y confuso a Kiba.

"cell me mato con una rayo de ki que atravesó mi pecho" exclamo el hijo de vegeta, a la vez que ponía su mano en el área afectada, acción que hizo entristecer a las chicas del club pero al darse cuenta de esto Trunks se apresuró a decir, "pero me revivieron con las esferas del dragón" dijo rápidamente el hijo de vegeta, a lo cual las chicas entre suspiros de alivio y muecas de confusión, veían al sayayin peli lavanda.

Trunks también les explico sobre estas mágicas esferas, lo cual las chicas sonreían con emoción al saber de un dragón mágico que podría conceder el deseo que uno quisiese, aligerando el ambiente por unos momentos.

Rias pensaba en desear un juego completo de figuras de sus animes favoritos, mientras Akeno en un juego completo de correas y látigos para una sádica como ella, Koneko por su parte en una montaña de dulces y caramelos, mientras Kiba en la espada perfecta para un espadachín como él.

"pero al regresar a mi pasado, todo estaba peor que antes" exclamo el peli lavanda volviendo a fruncir el ceño, lo cual llamo la atención de Rias y compañía, así comenzando el relato sobre el androide perfecto que atormento y acabo con el futuro de Trunks.

El sayayin mestizo relataba como fue que intento hacerle frente a cell, usando desesperadamente la transformación de que aumentaba sus músculos y poder inimaginablemente pero al ser tan lento solo conseguía ser humillado por el androide, siendo de mejor manera solo usar el súper sayayin que a lo menos lograba darle un poco de pelea a cell pero este era demasiado poderoso para su fuerza.

Narraba como él y su madre trabajaron en la maquina del tiempo esperando poder realizar un viaje mas al pasado, pero siempre al acecho del androide perfecto, aunque bulma ya tenia otros planes para esos momentos, ya que la humanidad ya casi había sido extinta por culpa de cell, el cual al dejar vivo a Trunks por un tiempo se divertía destruyendo las yacimientos de personas sobrevivientes por los ataques de los androides.

"y eso es todo hasta que me encontraron en el bosque" exclamo el peli lavanda terminando de narrar su historia, a lo cual Akeno abrazo su brazo enyesado con cuidado y puso su cabeza en el hombro del sayayin, mientras que Rias la cual estaba a la izquierda del chico, lo abrazo en su brazo bueno poniendo su cabeza en el hombro del chico, Koneko se mantenía en el regazo de Trunks mientras ponía su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

"ya no tendrás que pasar mas sufrimiento Trunks, en esta dimensión no volverás a pasar por eso" decía suavemente la pelirroja mientras acariciaba la mano de Trunks con la suya.

"lo que dice la presidenta es cierto, nosotros estamos aquí para eso" decía Akeno con un tono similar a la pelirroja pero esta le robo un beso en la mejilla a Trunks, el cual se puso como un tomate maduro al sentir los labios de Akeno en su mejilla.

"yo seré tu hermanita Trunks, siempre estaré a tu lado" decía la pequeña Koneko sin dejar de abrazar al hijo de vegeta, el cual sorprendido sonrió complacido ante las palabras de las chicas, mientras Kiba solo ponía su mano en el hombro de Trunks, como señal de compañerismo.

"gracias chicas, gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí" exclamo con una suave sonrisa el sayayin mestizo, a lo que correspondía a los afecto de cariño por parte de los miembros del club.

"entonces, ¿puedo ser la hermanita de Trunks?" decía la peliblanca con una mirada esperanzadora en sus ojos, a lo que el hijo de vegeta la miro con una suave sonrisa en sus labios, mientras ponía la palma en la cabeza de Koneko.

"claro Koneko, siempre quise una hermanita a la cual proteger" respondió el sayayin mestizo, acariciando suavemente la cabeza de la pequeña peliblanca, a lo que Akeno y Rias solo veían con molestia a Koneko, la cual aprovecho el momento para avanzar un poco con la relación con Trunks.

Luego de unos minutos de calmar un poco la situación, llegaron las preguntas por parte de las chicas hacia Trunks, también Kiba participo preguntando por la espada del sayayin, el cual solo recuerda que esa espada fue fabricada por un material especial en la corporación capsula, también como era la ciudad en que vivía y como se diferenciaba con esta, pero las preguntas mas importantes llegaron al final.

"Trunks ¿Qué es un súper sayayin?" pregunto Rias muy curiosa, a lo cual Trunks solo sonrió ante la pregunta de Rias.

"jjejejeje pero si Akeno y tú ya la han visto" exclamo el hijo de vegeta a lo cual la pelirroja y la chica de grandes senos se confundieron ante las palabras de Trunks, "será mejor que les enseñe" dijo el sayayin mestizo a la vez que se levantaba del sillón y se ponía en el sector mas libre de la habitación.

"ara ara esto será interesante" decía Akeno con su típica expresión dulce, mientras se ponía la mano en la mejilla, a lo que los demás se levantaban para tener una mejor visión de Trunks.

"este es mi estado base" decía el sayayin mestizo con una mirada seria en su rostro, a lo cual los chicos asentían al mismo tiempo, "aaahhhh!" dio un pequeño grito el hijo de vegeta, expulsando un poco de viento al transformarse pero nada grave, apenas logro despeinar a las chicas.

El cambio fue sorprendente para la vista, ahora Trunks cambio el aspecto de su cabello y ojos, los cuales eran dorados y de color esmeralda respectivamente, a lo cual Rias y Akeno recordaron que Trunks había mostrado este poder cuando encontró su nave destruida, pero ahora podían ver con mas detalle el cambio del hijo de vegeta, también sentir el poder que emanaba el sayayin.

Por parte de Koneko esta se sonrojo por la apariencia de Trunks, a lo que ella lo encontraba muy lindo y Kiba se sorprendió en demasía al sentir la fuerza del sayayin, pero también Rias y Akeno pensaban muy similar a Koneko, la apariencia de Trunks les hacia sentir un cosquilleo en su partes intimas que contenían con fuerza de voluntad.

"se que mi poder es impresionante, pero aun así no logre derrotar a cell" decía el hijo de vegeta con una mueca de tristeza, pero las chicas notaron algo mas en el brazo izquierdo de Trunks, a lo que Rias con sutileza se acercaba al sayayin.

"Trunks ¿podrías levantar tu brazo izquierdo?" pidió la pelirroja sin dejar de ver el brazo del sayayin mestizo, el cual un poco extrañado por la petición de Rias solo acato la orden de Rias, pero al levantar su brazo este quedo en shock.

"¿qu…que es esto?!" exclamo sorprendido el hijo de vegeta al ver una especie de guante rojo hecho de metal, como si fuera parte de una armadura, pero en el centro de este tenía una especia de piedra verde que brillaba con la luz.

"es una sacred gear, Trunks" dijo simplemente la pelirroja chica analizando el guante rojo, mientras el hijo de vegeta sentía un extraño pero poderoso poder que emanaba de su mano.

[Hola compañero] exclamo el guante de Trunks repentinamente a lo que Rias se cayo de espaldas por la impresión, dejando ver una vez mas las bragas negras a Trunks, el cual sorprendido y sonrojado solo atino a desviar la mirada.

"ara ara, buen movimiento para seducir a Trunks presidenta" exclamo con un tono pícaro la reina de Rias, a lo que la pelirroja rápidamente se cubrió con las manos mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de color rojo, "tal vez deba enseñar mis bragas a Trunks" decía la pelinegra Akeno tomando su falda y levantar muy lentamente, a lo que el sayayin solo miraba con asombro lo que hacia la chica de grandes senos.

"no, deja a mi hermano" exclamo Koneko a la vez que tomaba la falda de Akeno y la jalaba hacia abajo donde debe estar, a lo que Akeno miro sorprendida la acción tan rara de Koneko.

"ara ara la pequeña Koneko esta celosa" decía en forma burlona la pelinegra, a lo cual Koneko solo se volteo con las mejillas coloradas, sacando risas de los miembros del club y el propio Trunks.

[Tienes amigos extraños compañero] decía el guantelete rojo mientras el cristal brillaba a la vez que hablaba.

"no sabia que los sacred gear hablaran" exclamo el confuso espadachín de rubios cabellos a lo que Rias volvió a poner atención al sacred gear de Trunks.

"había escuchado sobre este fenómeno, pero solo las sacred gear que….. espera ¿Cuál es el nombre de este sacred gear?" exclamo la chica casi gritando a el guante rojo de Trunks, el cual solo miraba confundido la reacción de Rias.

[Que niña tan ruidosa, mi nombre es ddraig el dragón rojo] respondió con un dejo de molestia el guante rojo a lo que todos quedaron atónitos con el nombre del sacred gear de Trunks.

"uno de los dragones celestiales, el cual fue sellado por el mismo dios hace mas de mil años!" grito con sorpresa y emoción la pelirroja a lo cual el guante rojo dio un si como respuesta.

"ahora lo recuerdo, eres ese dragón que apareció en mis sueños" decía el hijo de vegeta a la vez que volvió a su estado base, sacando suspiros de aburrimiento por parte de las chicas.

"esto es increíble, que apenas y logro creer" decía la pelirroja heredera gremory en éxtasis. Trunks el chico que superaba por mucho a su hermano, el cual poseía el booster gear, además de ser lindo, amable, cortes y educado, se encontraba en frente de ella, la chica que le salvo la vida, "a como dé lugar debe ser parte de mi nobleza" pensó la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

[Si compañero, ahora eres mi portador y podrás utilizar mi poder cuando gustes] decía el dragón rojo a Trunks el cual sentía el poder de ddraig en su interior.

"no comprendo como funciona tu poder ddraig y tampoco como utilizarlo" exclamo el confuso hijo de vegeta moviendo el guante de un lugar a otro, sin dejar de analizar la nueva arma que se le había otorgado.

[Es simple mi amigo, al portar mi poder como lo haces ahora, puedes multiplicar tus ataques y fuerza] explico el dragón rojo a su portador, el cual sonreía ante esto a la vez que abría y cerraba su mano izquierda.

"wow esto es genial, si solo te hubiera tenido en mi pelea contra cell podría haberlo derrotado" exclamo Trunks con un dejos de tristeza para luego poner una mirada seria en sus ojos, "prometo que defenderé este planeta y a las personas mas importantes con mi vida" exclamo muy seriamente el hijo de vegeta, mientras empuñaba a ddraig a la altura de su rostro.

Rias, Akeno y Koneko se sonrojaron al instante quedando con las bocas semi abiertas y miradas de sorpresa en sus ojos, pero luego sonrieron ante Trunks pensando en lo gran chico que rescataron hace solo un día atrás. Luego Rias se acercó a Trunks con las manos en las caderas y una sonrisa en su bella cara.

"creo que ha llegado la hora de decirte quienes en realidad somos Trunks" exclamo la pelirroja con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual Trunks cambio su rostro serio a uno más ameno y sereno.

De un momento a otro alas de murciélago o parecidos a estos aparecieron en las espaldas de los miembros del club de investigación oculta, pero esto no fue una gran impresión para el príncipe sayayin, el cual ya anteriormente había visto las alas de Rias y Akeno, además de presentir que Koneko y Kiba tenían la misma capacidad al tener un ki muy similar a las chicas.

"somos demonios" exclamo la pelirroja con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual la heredera gremory comenzó a explicar sobre las tres facciones que reinaban en cada sector del otro mundo.

En el sector del cielo y para asegurar la estancia de las almas puras y buenas de corazón las cuales deberían ir al paraíso, se encontraban los ángeles, los cuales dominaban los territorios puros y justos en el otro mundo, seres que eran guiados por un ser mas allá de su comprensión un ser supremo, mientras en la tierra el dios de esta los cuidaba desde las alturas.

En los territorios del purgatorio, donde las almas ya fallecidas buscan su camino hacia el otro mundo se encuentran los ángeles que laguna vez sirvieron a dios pero por sus ideales y sublevaciones, provocando una guerra en la antigüedad donde el mismo inframundo intervino, fueron encomendados en la misión de encomendar a las almas perdidas hacia su juicio antes de ingresar al otro mundo, estos son llamados los ángeles caídos, los cuales en vez de tener alas blancas y puras, carecían de color solo quedando en un negro profundo.

Al final quedan la raza de la pelirroja Rias, los demonios los cuales infringían los castigos a las peores almas que en vida solo hacían daño a sus semejantes, además de guiar a las demás que solo cometieron errores en vida, a permanecer en el inframundo. También Rias narro lo acontecido en la guerra cuando al pelear los dos dragones celestiales, el cual Trunks poseía uno como sacred gear, se les redujo mucho la población de demonios puros, quedando solo 72 familias de pura sangre, donde cuatro reyes demonios dominaban sobre los otros.

Estos eran sirzechs lucifer, serafall leviathan, Asmodeus y ajuka beelzebub, los cuales lideraban a las demás familias en el inframundo y tomaban las decisiones que revindicaban en el futuro, algunas no muy acertadas y el compromiso de Rias era una de ellas.

Pero llego la parte importante que Rias quería comentar con Trunks, las noblezas de los demonios de alta estirpe como la de su familia, esto por la baja cantidad de demonios en el inframundo, siendo los humanos en su mayor parte reencarnados por medio de las piezas del mal, a lo que ellos tomaban una pieza del juego de mesa llamado ajedrez, siendo peones, torres, alfiles y la reina los designados para reencarnar como un demonio, mientras que el maestro o líder tomaba la asignación del rey, el cual guía y mantiene a su nobleza, los cuales realizaban contratos con los humanos para ascender a un rango mas alto, también los juegos de clasificaciones que se realizaban entre noblezas para analizar a los demonios reencarnados y llevarlos a un rango mas alto siendo el rango supremo el límite para ellos.

El hijo de vegeta escuchaba esto con gran atención, tratando de analizar cada detalle de la raza de los demonios que como él tenían sus problemas del como sobrellevar a su estirpe sin acabar extintos, a lo que al peli lavanda le parecía una gran forma de dar una nueva oportunidad a un humano que haya muerto y sea reencarnado como demonio o también a elección propia.

Rias también pasó a explicar sobre las sacred gear que poseían algunos humanos especiales, los cuales eran mas cotizados por los lideres de las noblezas como ella, ya que estos instrumentos especiales creados por el propio dios de la tierra, para realizar milagros en este mundo, pero como también se usan para el bien, algunos los usan para el mal. Trunks ya estaba determinado a usar este gran poder que se le ha otorgado al llegar a esta dimensión, como una manera de mantener el mundo a salvo en contra de las amenazas exteriores como interiores, al igual que proteger a la gente que lo salvo y lo acogió como eran el club de investigación oculta.

"esa es la historia Trunks" exclamo la pelirroja chica, que tomo casi toda la mañana en contar sobre cómo funciona este mundo y la historia un poco resumida de las facciones del otro mundo, "ahora quisiera preguntarte y pedir un cosa Trunks" dijo muy seria la heredera gremory, la cual se encontraba sentada al costado del sayayin.

"no hay ningún problema Rias, tú fuiste quien me ayudo cuando más lo necesitaba" decía el hijo de vegeta con seriedad en su tono, a lo que Koneko la cual estaba en su regazo se ponía un poco celosa por la atención preferencial de Trunks con su presidenta.

"¿podrías volverte parte de mi nobleza?" pregunto Rias con un cierto toque de ternura en su voz, mientras miraba dulcemente al hijo de vegeta, el cual dio un leve suspiro antes de responder.

"no puedo Rias" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con tristeza en su voz, quitándole a Rias la mirada tierna en sus ojos a una llena de melancolía al igual que los demás miembros del club, "jamás podría perder mis genes sayayin y terrícola para reencarnar en un demonio, lo siento Rias" exclamo frustrado el príncipe sayayin sin poder acceder a la petición de la pelirroja.

Al escuchar esto Rias volvió a tener una sonrisa en su rostro, las esperanzas del club de investigación oculta se renovaban una vez mas, ya que la heredera del clan gremory de ante mano y al escuchar que Trunks no abandonaría sus genes, podría usar el plan b para incluir al hijo de vegeta a su nobleza.

"y si digo que puedes ser parte mi nobleza sin tener que perder tus rasgos sayayin y terrícola" exclamo con una voz sobre actuada la pelirroja, a lo cual el hijo de vegeta levanto la mirada con sorpresa hacia Rias, la cual mantenía su sonrisa confiada en su cara.

"¿es posible?" pregunto confundido el sayayin mestizo, a lo cual Rias se dispuso a responder la cuestión del sorprendido sayayin, quien con todo lo dicho por la heredera gremory solo reencarnar en un demonio llevaba a un ser no demonio a serlo.

"claro que es posible, pero es algo considerado traición por otros demonios por no ayudar en el aumento de población e incluir a un no demonio a la nobleza" decía la pelirroja chica con seriedad en sus palabras, sabiendo que lo propuesto era mal visto por algunos clanes del inframundo, "pero si es por ti Trunks, no me importaría ser llamada traidora por otros" dijo la pelirroja con una mano en el corazón y decisión en su voz.

El hijo de vegeta no pudo evitar sonreír antes las palabras de Rias, el sayayin notaba lo decidida que Rias estaba por convertirlo en parte de su nobleza, a lo cual el hijo de vegeta dejándose llevar por el sentimiento de seguridad, confianza y la amabilidad que transmitía la heredera gremory, Trunks tomo una decisión.

"me encantaría ser parte de tu nobleza Rias y proteger a cada uno de mis nuevos amigos" dijo el sayayin sonriéndole a la pelirroja la cual no tardo en sonrojarse, mientras los demás sonreían de oreja a oreja ante la declaración del sayayin.

"bien entonces comencemos a ponerte la marca de mi familia y otorgarte una pieza de mi nobleza" exclamo Rias casi saltando de alegría del sillón, a lo cual el hijo de vegeta solo asintió con la cabeza.

(Veinte minutos después)

La habitación estaba preparada, la reina, el caballero y la torre rodeaban un circulo de color rojo con los símbolos del clan gremory, donde el hijo de vegeta se encontraba en el centro de este, mientras Rias con la pieza del Peón en su mano derecha y aura roja en su izquierda, lista y preparada para marcar a Trunks como parte de su nobleza.

"en el nombre del clan gremory y por el poder que me otorga este, yo Rias gremory te otorgo a ti Trunks brief, el rango de Peón en mi nobleza desde ahora y para siempre" exclamo la pelirroja presidenta del club, a lo cual Trunks se mantenía serio ante las palabras de Rias.

La heredera gremory comenzó a poner la pieza de ajedrez roja en el centro del pecho de Trunks, la cual no era aceptada por el sayayin desde el principio, pero la pelirroja al percatarse de esto supo al instante porque de esto y usando las demás piezas restantes completo el ritual, otorgándole las ocho piezas de Peón al sayayin mestizo.

El círculo rojo después de brillar en un rojo intenso, comenzó a encogerse poco a poco hasta el punto que comenzó a elevarse alrededor de Trunks, llegando al centro del pecho a lo cual con un movimiento rápido, con la mano izquierda cubierta en aura roja, fundió ese circulo en el pecho del sayayin marcándolo como miembro de su nobleza. Trunks sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo para luego desaparecer como si nunca lo hubiera sentido.

"bienvenido al club de la investigación oculta Trunks" exclamo la heredera gremory con una sonrisa en su rostro, a la vez que abría sus manos de lado a lado, a lo cual Trunks supo la señal que le daba Rias indirectamente.

"gracias Rias, daré lo mejor de mí de ahora en adelante" respondió el sayayin mestizo acercándose para abrazar a la pelirroja, poniendo su única mano buena en la espalada de la pelirroja, mientras esta pasaba sus manos detrás del cuello de Trunks, rozando sus enormes senos con el pecho del sayayin.

Esto puso celosas al instante a la pelinegra reina, acercándose a Trunks para abrazarlo por la espalda, masajeando el torso de Trunks con sus senos sonrojando aun mas al hijo de vegeta, el cual se encontraba aprisionado entre los pechos de las chicas.

"ara ara, yo también te doy la bienvenida príncipe Trunks" decía coquetamente la pelinegra de grandes senos, palabras que le decía muy cerca del oído del sayayin.

"disculpa Akeno pero este es mi momento y estoy tratando de darle la bienvenida a mi querido Peón" decía la pelirroja con molestia en su voz y una vena palpitante en su frente, mirando a Akeno por sobre el hombro de Trunks.

"muuuu presidenta, yo también quiero darle la bienvenida al príncipe Trunks" decía la pelinegra fingiendo estar molesta con un puchero en sus labios, a lo cual molestaba en demasía a su presidenta.

"puedes esperar, además que pasa con eso de príncipe Trunks" exclamo la pelirroja con las manos en la cadera confrontando a la pelinegra, la cual también dejo de abrazar al sayayin para pararse en frente de Rias.

"Trunks fue el hijo de un príncipe en su mundo, por eso lo llamo príncipe Trunks" decía la pelinegra con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, mientras se cruzaba de brazos por debajo de sus pechos, mirando retadoramente a la pelirroja.

"deberías referirte a él por su nombre, Akeno" dijo de igual manera retadora Rias, a lo que rayos salían entre los ojos de las chicas.

"lo llamare como me de la gana, Rias" respondió la pelinegra sin cesar entre la pelea de mirada, a lo cual Trunks solo podía reír nerviosamente ante las acciones de las chicas, pero un toque en la pierna lo llamo la atención.

"bienvenido Trunks" dijo la peliblanca con las mejillas sonrojadas, a la vez que tomaba la mano izquierda del sayayin entre la suya, a lo cual el hijo de vegeta sonrió y se agacho hasta el nivel de Koneko.

"muchas gracias Koneko, mi pequeña hermanita" dijo con voz dulce y tranquilizadora el príncipe sayayin mientras abrazaba a la pequeña torre, la cual felizmente devolvía el abrazo con fervor al pelilargo sayayin, quien solo sonreía con muchos ánimos ante la muestra de afecto.

Trunks el sayayin que llego desde otra dimensión se incluía a este mundo, donde aventuras inesperadas le pasarían al hijo de vegeta, pero gracias al nuevo poder que descubrió se prometía que defendería este lugar a toda costa y por sobre todo a sus nuevos amigos y salvadores que lo acogieron en este planeta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Es todo por ahora, no diré nada sobre el próximo capitulo ya que siempre salgo con algo mas jajajaja, pero eso es lo entretenido, no saber que esperar, también les diré que dejen sus review ya sean anonimos o no, y es por una buena razón.

Piensen en la chica de anime, tetona y mas alegre y animada, que siempre tiene una sonrisa en su rostro, piensen y déjenla en los comentarios para que es una sorpresa.

Otro aviso, la familia son en konoha ya esta en video les dejo el link para que lo vean, todo gracias a Samguards un saludo para ti.

watch?v=i84purhWl74

También un gran saludo y un abrazo a mi amigo SuperPonySaiyanX9000, el cual hizo una mini historia en el capitulo de Rosario & Saiyan, muy bueno amigo.

Sin mas digo alucard77 fuera, el rey del harem se despide.

QUE VIVA EL HAREM.


	4. Chapter 4

Que tal mis queridos lectores el rey del harem los saluda y les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que crece con cada día que pasa, ya pasando las mil trescientas vistas en solo tres capítulos y con mas de 60 comentarios aunque mas no estaría mas, entre mas comentarios mejor ajajajajaj, sin mas respondo a sus comentarios.

Coc-Gun: escribo todos los días amigo y no pasa semana sin capitulo a menos que no me dejen un review.

Alister 01: la verdad actualizo cada semana aprox más menos, pero jams decepciono y ahora menos escribiendo mas de 7k de palabras, para raiser aun falta un buen rato amigo, pero las palizas se verán mucho antes de raiser donde tengo una gran sorpresa, ufff issei será humillado tal vez en el próximo capitulo, hago todo mi esfuerzo para mantener mi titulo de rey del harem hajajaj gracias por el apoyo.

HiperBlack 3: pues creo que ya te aras una idea de cual es su harem, gracias por el apoyo.

ShockM777: Trunks fue otorgado el booster al ser elegido por un ser supremo y no diré mas jejejej, issei pasara algo parecido a asuma en dolor y humillación, pero ya lo veras, si me esfuerzo mucho gracias por el apoyo.

Anonymus: hola señor anónimo, las chicas tendrán un rio de orgasmos mas adelante en la historia pero aun es un poco temprano para eso, Koneko en si es la mas adelantada con Trunks al ser su hermanita, jajajaj esto se pondrá bueno gracias por el apoyo.

THE CROW 88: el poder sayayin saldrá a la luz mas adelante, gracias por el apoyo.

Noe: es un fic excelente a mi parecer y que lo digas lo confirma amigo, no responderé tu pregunta ya que no lo se aun, gracias por el apoyo.

Samguards: gracias por el review amigo y estaré esperando los videos con ansias ejejjeje, un saludo y un abrazo de mi parte.

SuperPonySaiyanX9000: mi gran amigo superponysayayin, espero que te encuentres bien mi amigo y querido lector, no solo fue una recomendación si no mas un saludo de mi para ti, como muestra del respeto que te tengo, las chicas en si se volverán loquitas por el sayayin jejejej, lo del onichaan pues no saldrá ya que no uso esos honoríficos pero si el hermanito Trunks que es igual de bueno, pues que tal una chica luchadora y bien animada como una niña para la sorpresa mas delante de la historia, cada capitulo es especial y no sabes que pasara amigo, también lo del fic tuyo pues amigo puedes hacer lo que quieras con cualquier serie, si lo deseas puedes hacer uno de estos mismos cross no importa que nos comparen los dos somos escritores que nos respetamos mutuamente, en fin gracias por el apoyo. (te ayudare con la onu si lo deseas)

Daizuke: se les pondrá algo difícil a Trunks e issei ufff lo que le espera gracias por el apoyo.

Nahueldurandal: estas en lo correcto chico anónimo.

Neopercival: la espada no se sabe si la reparan o no, ya lo veras en este capitulo, nadie ha dicho de enamoramiento no saques conclusiones tan rápido, es mas un gusto de ellas a Trunks nada mas, no recuerdo a esas chicas y no creo que las integre en el harem es imposible, issei no me agrada si a ti te agrada es cosa tuya, yo lo hare sufrir no a matarlo pero si lo hare sufrir, con la historia de Trunks quien no lo ayudaría, el templo sagrado pues tal vez es lo que piensas, veremos tu historia a futuro, gracias por el apoyo.

Arqchevo: la serie de dxd no es mala tiene buena trama, el prota es una mierda pero la serie es buenísima, si se cruzara con la familia son en konoha y estaré dando pistas a medida que pasen los capítulos, espero tus review amigo, disfruta esta historia ya que estará un buen tiempo subiéndola, gracias por el apoyo.

END999x2: no entendí tu primer review y lo demás pues lee el capitulo amigo.

Matias: habrá a lo menos un ángel caído en el harem de Trunks, es algo que decidí.

Albertino155: tiene una adorable hermana adoptiva la cual lo hara muy feliz jajajaja o no, aquí el capitulo amigo gracias por el apoyo.

Brayan750: tus alabanzas me llegan amigo, Trunks de a poco descubrirá mucho de su sexualidad jajaja y las chicas pues ya veras, gracias por el apoyo.

Sin mas que decir ninguna de las series de este fic me pertenece si no a sus respectivos dueños, disfruten la lectura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 4: el primer día de una nueva vida, el nuevo estudiante de la academia kuoh.

Luego de darle la bienvenida a Trunks por parte del club de ocultismo, pero por sobre todo por Rias, Akeno y Koneko, las cuales en cualquier momento que tuvieran la oportunidad mostraban su afecto al hijo de vegeta, a lo que el caballero de rubios cabellos solo miraba esto con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

"Trunks se ha vuelto muy popular en poco tiempo jejeje" pensaba el caballero espadachín, mientras una sonrisa nerviosa se cernía en sus labios.

Luego de la bulliciosa bienvenida al hijo de vegeta, la campana del mediodía que anunciaba la hora de almuerzo resonó en la academia kuoh, lo cual llamo la atención del club de investigación oculta, mientras Trunks se rascaba el pecho al sentir molestia en sus heridas sufridas por el androide perfecto y aún no habían sanado.

"me molestan las vendas, creo que debo cambiarlas" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con un toque de molestia en su voz, a l vez que fruncía el ceño a la vez que seguía acomodándose las vendas de su pecho por fuera de su ropa. Las chicas abrieron los ojos a más no poder al escuchar estas palabras del sayayin.

"es hora de cambiar las vendas Trunks, ven yo te ayudare" decía la pelirroja Rias con un toque de seriedad en sus palabras, como si esta fuera una gran labor pero por dentro solo quería volver a ver el cuerpo perfecto del sayayin.

"ara ara, a mi me encantaría ayudar al príncipe Trunks, como lo hice anoche" decía la pelinegra Akeno con su típico toque coqueto en su voz, a lo que Koneko y Rias se pusieron en alerta, ya que la pelinegra era la mas atrevida de las tres.

"espera Akeno, creo que yo como la presidenta del club debería atender a Trunks" exclamo la pelirroja heredera gremory, a la vez que se ponía entre Akeno y Trunks, a lo que Koneko puso mala cara ante esto.

"muuuu es mi hermano, yo lo ayudo" decía la peliblanca Koneko, con un puchero en sus labios, a la vez que tomaba posesivamente el brazo izquierdo del príncipe sayayin.

"ara ara, la pequeña Koneko no debería inmiscuirse en estos asuntos de grandes" exclamo la pelinegra Akeno con un toque de superioridad en sus palabras, mientras agachaba su rostro hasta estar al nivel de la pequeña nekomata.

"y tú no deberías meterte con mi hermano senos de vaca" respondió con enojo la peliblanca acercando su rostro hacia Akeno, mientras la miraba con malicia, ahora siendo Akeno y Koneko la batalla de miradas.

"recuerden que yo soy quien manda aquí, es por eso que debo ayudar a mi lindo siervo" decía la pelirroja con una sonrisa confiada en sus labios, a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

"no nos importa!" exclamaron al mismo tiempo la peliblanca y la pelinegra, volteando sus miradas hacia su presidenta, la cual se sorprendió ante la reprimenda de sus amigas.

"¿Qué dijeron?!" exclamo molesta la pelirroja mirando molesta a su reina y torre las cuales no cedían ante la mirada de molestia que les enviaba Rias, a lo que Kiba y Trunks se mantenían al margen de la discusión, aunque ellos tenían mucha hambre a estas horas se mantenían al margen de la discusión. Trunks al ver que la pelea no llegaría alguna parte, decidió proponer una solución mas factible.

"chicas, yo y Kiba podemos encargarnos del cambio de mis vendas, no necesitan ayudarme" exclamo con voz apacible el hijo de vegeta, a lo cual las chicas veían como sus peleas evitarían una oportunidad de oro para ver el cuerpo de Trunks una vez mas y lo mejor con el chico consiente en esta ocasión.

Akeno, Rias y Koneko se detuvieron unos momentos, mirándose analíticamente entre las tres, para luego mirar a Trunks y volver a mirarse entre ellas, comprendiendo la situación en que se encontraban y solo teniendo una única solución para esto.

"tregua" pensaron todas al mismo tiempo, a lo que Rias se acercaba a la venta que estaba detrás de su escritorio, mientras Koneko se acercaba a Kiba el cual con confusión veía a la peliblanca posicionarse detrás de su espalda.

"Kiba no podrá ayudarte, príncipe Trunks" exclamo Akeno con una risilla malévola en sus palabras, a lo que Koneko tomo del cuello de la camisa y de la parte trasero de los pantalones de Kiba, el cual no entendía nada.

"e..es…espera Koneko, ¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntaba muy nerviosos el caballero de rubia cabellera, el cual sudaba balas mientras era llevado por la pequeña peliblanca hacia la ventana.

"Kiba deber ir por el almuerzo" decía Rias con una sonrisa maliciosa en su voz, a lo que Kiba se confundía aun mas ante las esto, mientras Koneko ya se encontraba con él en frente de la ventana.

"¿el almuerzo?" pregunto el confundido caballero mirando hacia arriba a su presidenta, la cual solo le guiño un ojo sin perder su sonrisa a lo cual Kiba solo abrió aun mas los ojos.

"si Kiba, asegúrate de traer que les parece pizza para hoy" decía la pelinegra Akeno con un dedo en la barbilla, mientras miraba el techo sin prestar mucha atención a lo que pasaría con su amigo caballero.

"perfecto, esta decidido, te lo encargamos Kiba" dijo la pelirroja dejando a Koneko y Kiba en lo suyo, mientras la peliblanca se preparaba para lanzar como un costal de papas hacia el cielo al pobre rubio chico. Trunks solo se mantenía sentado en el sofá sin intenciones de intervenir ante esto, pensando que hace mucho que no comía algo tan delicioso como la pizza con queso, como todo buen sayayin el hijo de vegeta pensó en la comida antes que en su amigo, aunque sabia que el rubio no se haría daño, poseía alas para volar.

"detente Koneko, puedo caminar por mi mismo e ir por las pizzas sin problema" decía el pelirrubio tratando de hacer entrar en razón a la peliblanca, la cual se detuvo unos momentos, pero luego volvió su mirada hacia la ventana sin dejar libre a Kiba.

"así es más rápido" dijo Koneko lazando por fin al pelirrubio por los aires, pero uso más fuerza de la necesaria, elevando a Kiba por los cielos varios metros por sobre la tierra.

"no traigas pizza con piña!" gritaba Rias a su caballero, el cual entre los aires asentía con la cabeza, dejando solos a las chicas junto al príncipe sayayin, el cual aun se sumía en sus pensamientos.

"bien, ya arreglado eso, porque no vamos a lo nuestro Rias y Koneko" decía la seductora Akeno, a la vez que miraba lascivamente al sayayin de cabellos lavanda, el cual aun se mantenía sumido en sus pensamientos.

"jejejejej de acuerdo Akeno" decían entre miradas maliciosas la pelirroja chica, mientras Koneko miraba sonrojada a su nuevo hermanito mayor.

"1 2 3 al ataque!" exclamo la pelinegra de grandes senos, lanzándose a Trunks el cual miraba con sorpresa a las chicas que se abalanzaban hacia a él, pero estas con las mejores intenciones de ayudarlo y de paso volver a ver su cuerpo desnudo y manosearlo de paso.

"cuidado con el brazo derecho chicas" decía el hijo de vegeta con preocupación a que las ganas de ayudar de las chicas se les pasara de la cuenta, y causaran mas heridas de las que ya tenía el sayayin de cabello largo.

Así fue que Rias, Akeno y Koneko comenzaron a llevar su trabajo a cabo, despojando a Trunks de sus prendas, mientras este solo desviaba la mirada hacia un lado por la vergüenza que sentía en estos momentos, pero el tacto suave de las manos que tocaban su piel lo hacían sentir cálido por dentro, una sensación muy agradable para el hijo de vegeta.

(Mientras con Kiba)

El caballero de la nobleza se encontraba surcando los cielos a gran velocidad, gracias a la pequeña peliblanca Koneko, a la cual se le paso un poco la mano con el lanzamiento de Kiba, a lo que el rubio espadachín pasaba por encima de los estudiantes que almorzaban tranquilamente en las bancas, debajo de los árboles de la academia o simplemente charlaban sin preocupaciones, hasta logro divisar a un trio de jóvenes que espiaban los baños de las chicas.

"maldición si caigo a esta velocidad tendrán que reencarnarme otra vez" decía el pelirrubio con una sonrisa nerviosa, a la vez que dejaba salir sus alas de demonio, comenzando a planear para caer con seguridad.

Lo que no contaba el rubio caballero, era que en su camino hacia el suelo, una chica de largos cabellos negros, de gran figura que se comparaba a la de Rias, ojos castaños claros, la cual usaba lentes rectangulares de color celeste, vestida con el uniforme de la academia. La joven de gran belleza se encontraba sentada bajo un gran árbol de verde follaje, el cual le daba la sombre necesaria para esas horas de la tarde, mientras comía su bento en total soledad.

"me pregunto ¿Por qué Kiba no habrá venido a clases hoy?" se preguntaba la voluptuosa chica con tristeza a la vez que llevaba una porción de arroz a su boca.

Lo que no sabia la chica de negros cabello, era que el chico por el cual preguntaba se acercaba mas y mas hacia ella, el cual en cualquier momento le caería de lleno en la cabeza, pero esta solo seguía pensando en el joven de rubios cabellos.

"aprovechare para llamarlo" exclamo al pelinegra decidida a la vez que sacaba su teléfono celular, comenzando a buscar el numero de Kiba en sus contactos, pero un grito desde los cielos le llamo la atención.

"TSUBAKI CUIDADO!" grito el pelirrubio planeando justamente donde se encontraba la pelinegra, la cual al ver a su novio caballero cayendo a gran velocidad hacia la tierra, se levantó del suelo poniéndose justo en frente de Kiba.

"no tengo tiempo para invocar un hechizo, solo me queda una forma de recibirlo" pensaba la chica de negros cabellos, la cual con una mirada seria en su rostro, abrió sus brazos y levanto su exuberante pecho hacia el frente.

El rubio no supo como reaccionar y cayo justamente entre los pechos de la chica, a lo que los dos cayeron hacia el suelo pero evitando que Kiba se hiciera daño en el suelo, pero para la suerte de tsubaki, esta quedo de espaldas encimas de un pequeño prado de margaritas que se encontraban al lado del gran árbol.

La escena era perfecta para la pareja de demonios, Kiba encima de tsubaki justamente entre sus grandes pechos, mientras la chica de castaños ojos lo tenia abrazado por la cabeza, casi uniéndolo aun mas entre sus grandes senos y por detrás de ellos acostados en un pardo de bellas flores.

"ummm que cómodo caí, es como si estuviera entre un par de nubes esponjosas" pensó el espadachín de Rias, mientras se acomodaba entre las nubes de la pelinegra.

"ah!" dio un leve gemido tsubaki, a lo que sus mejillas se cloraban de rojo al sentir el roce del rostro de Kiba en sus senos, a lo cual el rubio abrió sus ojos de golpe, dándose cuenta de donde se encontraba y no era entre un par de nubes esponjosas. El rubio chico rápidamente salió de entre los pechos de la chica, quedando sentado en frente de tsubaki, la cual se reincorporaba de a poco, quedando de igual forma que Kiba.

"di…di.. tsubaki en verdad lo siento… eh!" Kiba mientras se disculpaba con la chica, este vio en la forma que estaba sentada la pelinegra, ella tenia las pierna semi abiertas, dejando ver en todo su esplendor las blancas bragas de la chica, "perdón no vi nada!" grito Kiba dándose la vuelta mientras se tapaba la cara con sus manos.

La pelinegra no entendió a lo que se refería el caballero de Rias, pero al ver hacia abajo vio lo comprometedora postura que tenia, a lo que rápidamente se tapo sus bragas con la falda del uniforme, poniéndose tan roja como un tomate maduro, para luego levantar la vista y reclamarle al rubio chico, pero al ver como se encontraba se dio cuenta que él no tenia la culpa de nada.

"no es tu culpa Kiba, me alegra que no te lastimaras" exclamo con mucha dulzura la pelinegra chica, a lo que se acerco al sorprendido y sonrojado Kiba, pasando sus manos detrás del cuello del chico mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda, apretando sus pechos en la espalda del chico.

"gracias por la ayuda tsubaki, eres la mejor novia del mundo" exclamo cariñosamente el experto espadachín, mientras apretaba suavemente las manos de su declarada novia, la cual con un beso en la mejilla correspondió y complemento las cariñosas palabras de Kiba.

Luego de esta extraña, un poco pervertida y romántica escena, Kiba y tsubaki se pondrían de pie a lo que ella le pregunto sobre su falta de clases y porque cayo desde el cielo tan repentinamente, a lo cual Kiba se dispuso a responder.

"uffff es una larga historia tsubaki, ahora debo ir a la pizzería por el almuerzo" exclamo el rubio caballero dando un largo suspiro de molestia, a lo que tsubaki solo miraba extrañada a su novio.

"es sobre el inmenso poder que se sintió ayer ¿verdad Kiba?" dijo la pelinegra de largos cabellos dando justamente en el clavo, a lo que Kiba sin intenciones de ocultar nada volvió su mirada hacia la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil.

"así es tsubaki, hoy en la noche te contare todo pero lo mas posible es que la presidenta hable con la señorita sona al acabar las clases" decía el rubio chico con una mirada seria en su rostro, a lo que tsubaki entendió al rubio.

"entiendo Kiba, pero aun así esperare hablar contigo esta noche" decía la pelinegra con las mejillas sonrojadas a la vez que jugaba con el dobladillo de su falda, "sabes que eso me ayuda dormir mejor" decía la pelinegra con un tono de voz suave y dulce.

"ya somos dos" respondió el rubio chico, a la vez que se acercaba a tsubaki y la abrazaba con ternura a la vez que ponía su frente pegada a la frente de la pelinegra, la cual acorto la distancia entre sus rostros para fundirse en un suave y delicado beso entre ambos.

Los jóvenes tortolos enamorados estuvieron compartiendo saliva por un par de minutos, teniendo la suerte que se encontraban en un lugar privado para ellos. Lugo del tiempo en que sus pulmones exigían oxigeno, se separaron con las mejillas coloradas y sonrisas de satisfacción en sus rostros, terminando en un abrazo amoroso entre la pelinegra y el pelirrubio.

Pero tsubaki sintió algo extraño al abrazar a Kiba, esta sentía un bulto que rozaba entre sus piernas, abriendo muy grandes sus ojos al darse cuenta lo que rozaba su falda y que podía sentir entre sus bragas.

"Kiba ese es tu…." Pero antes de que la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil terminara la frase, el rubio se dio cuenta de esto y la interrumpió al instante.

"discúlpame tsubaki, me tengo que ir adiós!" dijo muy rápidamente el experto espadachín dando un ultimo beso a tsubaki mientras salía corriendo del lugar, usando sus capacidades como la pieza del caballo, dejando a una sonrojada y boquiabierta a la reina de sona.

"jijijijiij le gusto mucho a Kiba, espero que no tomemos mucho tiempo para llegar a la siguiente fase de nuestra relación" exclamo la pelinegra a si misma, teniendo una mirada un poco pervertida en sus ojos, imaginándose a ella y Kiba teniendo relaciones sexuales, pero rápidamente saco eso de su cabeza volviendo a tener su actitud seria y apacible. La pelinegra como si nada hubiera pasado, se volvió a sentar bajo la sombra del gran árbol, retomando su comida pero ahora mas tranquila y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Pero Kiba era otra cosa, ya que el chico mientras corría se tapaba sus partes intimas, sintiéndose avergonzado por los pensamientos pervertidos que tenia de su novia, este tenia una actitud demasiado caballerosa a veces.

"creo que llegare a un punto que no podre controlarme con tsubaki" pensaba el rubio caballero, mientras esquivaba a las personas en las calles de kuoh, mientras se dirigía a la pizzería mas cercana.

(En la habitación del club, después del cambio de vendas de Trunks)

Mientras el hijo de vegeta se encontraba poniéndose la playera a muy a pesar de las chicas, Rias en su escritorio escribía como si no hubiera mañana, estando muy concentrada en su trabajo, a lo cual le parecía un poco extraño a sus demás amigas las cuales casi se comían con la mirada al príncipe sayayin.

"listo, ya termine el perfil de Trunks" exclamo la pelirroja muy animada, mientras levantaba el documento hacia arriba en frente de ella, a lo cual todos comprendieron por qué Rias no se encontraba fijándose en los músculos del sayayin.

"¿mi perfil?" pregunto el confundido sayayin de cabellos lavanda, a la vez que se ponía su chaqueta azul, a lo que Rias con una sonrisa astuta en sus labios de preparo para explicarle esto a Trunks.

"Trunks, como tú no existes en este mundo necesitas los documentos necesarios para entrar en la academia y tener un registro de que existes en este mundo" explicaba la pelirroja chica, a lo cual Trunks asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa en sus labios, contento que Rias se molestara hasta darle una existencia en esta nueva dimensión.

"gracias Rias, no solo me salvas la vida si no que me das una nueva" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, la cual hizo sonrojar mucho a la heredera gremory que se ocultó detrás del documento para que no notara su sonrojo.

"ara ara, yo también puedo hacer muchas cosas por ti príncipe Trunks" exclamo coquetamente la pelinegra Akeno, a la vez que ponía su dedo índice en el pecho del hijo de vegeta, el cual solo se sonrojo ante la cercanía de Akeno.

"cof, cof, ahora te leeré tu perfil Trunks para saber si te gusta o quieres hacerle algún cambio" exclamo la pelirroja chica tosiendo falsamente para llamar la atención de su nobleza.

Nombre: Trunks brief.

Padres: vegeta y bulma brief.

Edad: 17 años.

Lugar de nacimiento: Tokio Japón.

Residencia actual: kuoh Japón.

Curso: cursando el ultimo año de preparatoria.

….

…

Así continuo la pelirroja hablando de varios datos sobre el hijo de vegeta, mintiendo en varios aspectos del chico, como la edad de este ya que en estos momentos tenia aproximadamente 22 años, pero en si Rias tiene mas de mil gracias a que esta era un demonio, pero esto no era muy importante para el sayayin ya que solo buscaba una forma de resurgir por medio de documentos en este mundo.

"ummm esta todo en orden señorita Rias, todo en orden en el perfil" exclamo el hijo de bulma, con una sonrisa en su rostro a lo cual la pelirroja asintió muy feliz.

"cuando acaben las clases se lo presentare a sona para que te inscriba en la academia" decía la heredera gremory a la vez que sacaba su celular, para luego visualizarlo por unos segundos.

"jamás he ido a una escuela, mi mamá me educo en casa" decía el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa triste en sus labios a la vez que se frotaba la nuca, a lo que Akeno, Koneko y Rias sintieron lastima por el sayayin.

Ellas conocían la experiencia de la educación, de lo gratificante de conocer amigos y ser las chicas mas populares de toda la academia de kuoh, mientras que Trunks en su mundo todo era destrucción y las escuelas estaban en el piso, pero gracias a su madre la cual era un genio científico logro trasmitirle mucho de su conocimiento a su hijo.

"esto será muy interesante" exclamo el peli lavanda con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, al saber que por sabría que se sentía estar en una escuela de verdad, rodeado de chicos que asemejaban su edad.

"haré lo posible para que quedes en el mismo curso que yo y Akeno" exclamo la pelirrojas alegrando a Trunks pero por sobre todo a la pelinegra Akeno, la cual podría estar mas tiempo al lado del hijo de bulma.

"ufufufufu, te enseñare todo los lugares de la academia Trunks" decía la chica de grandes senos entre Risas coquetas, "y tal vez nos quedemos encerrados en la bóveda del gimnasio" decía la reina de Rias con una sonrisa picara y pervertida, a lo cual el hijo de vegeta no entendió esto.

"¿Por qué tendríamos que quedar encerrados en la bóveda del gimnasio?" pregunto inocentemente el hijo de vegeta, mostrando una mueca de confusión en su rostro, a lo cual Akeno con una mirada maliciosa en sus ojos, se lamio los labios pensando en cómo quitar toda esa inocencia del sayayin.

"bueno Trunks, cuando un hombre y una mujer…." Pero antes de que Akeno siguiera con su charla sexual, a lo que Trunks de antemano ya conocía del tema gracias a su madre. La heredera gremory interrumpió.

"detente Akeno, prefiero mil veces que Koneko guie a Trunks por la academia" decía la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido y un sonrojo en sus mejillas, "Koneko que Akeno no haga ese trabajo" dijo Rias con voz autoritaria, a lo que la peliblanca con una gran sonrisa en su rostro asintió.

"muuuu que aburrida eres presidenta" decía la pelinegra con un mohín en sus labios, a lo cual Rias no le dio importancia, "pero aun así no me daré por vencida ufufufufu" pensaba con una sonrisa pervertida la reina del trueno, sacando una gota de sudor del joven brief.

Pero todos en la habitación después de escuchar abrir la puerta del cuarto, vieron a Kiba con una gran pila de cajas de pizzas de tamaño familiar en sus manos, a lo cual con solo el olor que Expedia las cajas de comida, le rugió el estómago del joven peli lavanda.

"discúlpenme pero el olor de la comida abrió mi apetito" decía el hijo de vegeta con una mano en la nuca y las mejillas sonrojadas a lo que los presentes comenzaron a reír por esto, para luego comenzar un almuerzo grupal como buenos amigos compartiendo un buen momento.

(Un par de horas después)

La mesita de centro de la habitación estaba completamente apilada por cajas vacías de pizza, tazas de té y restos de las cortezas de la masa que degustaron los miembros del club. Rias por su parte recibió un mensaje en su celular a lo cual la chica sonrió muy complacida, para luego levantarse de su escritorio y caminar hacia el príncipe sayayin.

"ya están listos los preparativos para tu nueva residencia Trunks" decía la pelirroja chica, la cual con una sonrisa al hijo de vegeta el cual tenia un pedazo de pizza en la boca al igual que Koneko.

"¿mi nueva residencia?" preguntó el sayayin mestizo, a lo cual Rias asintió con la cabeza a la vez que se sentaba a la izquierda del sayayin. Los asientos se mantenían como en la mañana.

"así es Trunks, gracias a la influencia de mi familia podre conseguirte una nueva casa para mañana" decía la heredera gremory manteniendo su sonrisa en sus labios, "hoy puedes quedarte aquí por el momento, aprovecharemos para curar tu brazo derecho como lo hicimos anoche" decía la pelirroja con un toque coqueto en su voz, a lo cual Trunks recordó la escena de esta mañana.

Al tener a Rias de frente el hijo de vegeta la imagino desnuda, con los pechos al aire y una sonrisa dulce en sus labios, a lo cual volteo su mirada hacia la derecha viendo a Akeno, la cual con una sonrisa lasciva comenzó a imaginarla como en la mañana, ahora bajando su mirada de vergüenza pero solo viendo como Koneko acomodaba su trasero en su pelvis, Trunks no tenia escapatoria estaba rodeado por las chicas, a lo cual solo se le ocurrió cerrar sus ojos y tratar de alejar esas imágenes de su mente.

"ara ara, será que el príncipe Trunks estará imaginándonos desnudas" decía la pelinegra con su habitual tono picaresco, a lo cual el hijo de bulma se sonrojaba aun mas, cosa que no le agrado a su hermanita adoptiva.

"hermano pervertido" dijo la peliblanca viendo de reojo hacia arriba al sayayin mestizo el cual solo negaba con la cabeza rápidamente.

"no es eso, yo solo pensaba por que se desnudaron para curarme eso es" decía rápidamente el hijo de vegeta, a lo cual las chicas miraron a Trunks con los ojos entre cerrados, sospechando del sayayin.

"se necesita el contacto de piel a piel para que la magia haga efecto, además no me gusta dormir con ropa encima" dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa lasciva en sus labios a lo cual Trunks solo asintió con la cabeza.

"y hoy le repetiremos príncipe Trunks" decía Akeno muy cerca de oído del sayayin mestizo, el cual tuvo un escalofrió en su espalda, pero no un escalofrió de alerta si algo mas agradable.

"lo siento chicas, pero quiero conservar lo que me quedan de heridas" dijo repentinamente el hijo de vegeta, a lo cual todo quedaron sorprendidos por esta declaración del príncipe sayayin, el cual con una mirada seria hacia entender que no bromeaba con esto.

"¿de que estas hablando Trunks?" pregunto casi gritando la pelirroja presidenta, a lo cual Trunks dio una sonrisa leve en sus labios mientras miraba su brazo enyesado.

"estas heridas las tuve por mi debilidad y falta de poder, son marcas que se deben curar solas con el tiempo" decía el hijo de vegeta sin dejar de mirar su brazo derecho, a lo cual Rias y Akeno comprendían las palabras del sayayin.

"está bien Trunks, respetaremos tu decisión" exclamo la pelirroja, otorgándole una suave sonrisa al sayayin que respondió de la misma manera, "ahora debo verme con mi hermano para aclarar unas cosas, Trunks ¿me prestas tu espada?" exclamo al heredera gremory, a la vez el hijo de vegeta cambiaba su expresión a una de completa confusión.

"pero está rota, ¿para que la querrías?" dijo el peli lavanda a la vez que miraba a su espada que se encontraba al interior de su funda roja.

"no te preocupes por pequeñeces, la llevare al mejor herrero bajo el cargo de nuestra familia, la reparara en poco tiempo" decía la heredera gremory mientras tomaba la espada de Trunks entre sus manos.

"te lo agradezco mucho señorita Rias, seria genial volver a pelear junto a mi espada" decía el agradecido sayayin mestizo, a lo cual sonrojo levemente a la pelirroja.

"solo lo mejor para mi lindo siervo" exclamo la pelirroja con las mejillas coloradas, mientras comenzaba a hacer un circulo mágico, "bien nos vemos luego, Koneko vigila a Akeno por favor" exclamo Rias con voz seria, a lo cual la peliblanca asintió con fervor.

"si presidenta, no dejare que haga nada pervertido" decía la torre de Rias, a lo cual Akeno puso mala cara ante esta orden de Rias a Koneko.

"muuu aburrido" dijo la pelinegra de grandes senos, a la vez que se cruzaba de piernas y se igualmente cruzaba sus brazos.

"adiós" decía Rias a la vez que desaparecía en el circulo mágico, sin antes de guiñarle un ojo coquetamente al hijo de vegeta, el cual sonrojado la despedía moviendo su mano izquierda. Luego de esto el peli lavanda bajo su mirada hacia su brazo enyesado, cambiando su rostro animado a uno mas serio.

"este es mi castigo y la prueba de que debo ser mas fuerte para proteger a mis seres queridos" pensó el príncipe sayayin con decisión, pero el sonido de un pequeño bostezo le llamo la atención.

Koneko era la chica que bostezaba con la mano en su boca, a lo cual la peliblanca al sentirse tan cómoda en el regazo de Trunks, acomodo su cabeza en el musculoso pecho del sayayin, para luego cerrar sus ojos y quedarse profundamente dormida en el regazo de Trunks, el cual al ver esta acción, hizo con un movimiento ágil y sin despertar a Koneko, se sacó la chaqueta y envolvió a la chica sin sacarla de su regazo.

"ufufufuf es buena idea, tomar una breve siesta después de comer no esta nada mal" decía la pelinegra Akeno, a la vez que acomodaba su cabeza en el hombro del príncipe sayayin.

Trunks se sorprendió un poco por la cercanía de Akeno pero solo sonrió ante esto, y uso un lado de su chaqueta para tapar a la pelinegra, mientras a él también comenzaba a ganarle el sueño de la tarde. El peli lavanda en su mundo jamás logro tener tanta relajación como ahora y por esta vez bajaría su defensa, para luego caer en un profundo sueño al igual que las chicas.

"¿Qué? Creo que también tendré que limpiar este desastre" pensó el rubio caballero al escuchar los leves ronquidos de Trunks, Akeno y Koneko, a lo cual el caballero se dispuso a despejar la mesita de centro.

(Con Rias)

"y esa es la historia hermano" exclamo Rias con una mirada seria en su rostro, mientras se encontraba parada en frente del escritorio de sirzechs, el cual solo asentía con la cabeza mientras grayfia estaba a un lado de su rey.

"este chico es oro puro Rias, me alegra que sea parte de tu nobleza" decía el pelirrojo lucifer, a lo cual Rias solo se mantenía seria ante las palabras de su hermano. Rias tenia rencor en contra de su hermano ya que este fue el que acepto su matrimonio arreglado.

"si, es todo por ahora hermano me retiro" exclamo con seriedad la pelirroja a la vez que un circulo mágico salía debajo de ella.

"espera Rias, yo sé que me odias por eso pero aun hay tiempo para liberarte de tu compromiso" decía el hermano mayor de Rias la cual no cambio para nada las facciones de su rostro.

"no necesito de tu ayuda hermano, yo sé que Trunks me protegerá" exclamo la pelirroja en un tono neutral, a la vez que desaparecía de la oficina del pelirrojo hombre, el cual solo dio un resoplido de tristeza.

"no se preocupe mi señor, ella entenderá que usted solo quiere lo mejor para ella" exclamo la peli plata esposa de sirzechs, poniendo una mano en la hombrera derecha de su esposo.

"gracias grayfia, ahora solo me queda esperar a la próxima reunión con el clan Phoenix" exclamo un poco mas animado el pelirrojo hombre, el cual ponía su mano derecha en la palma de su esposa.

"para eso estoy querido" exclamo con una suave sonrisa la peli plata, a lo cual sirzechs volvió a sonreír gracias a su mujer y reina.

(Un par de horas después)

"bien solo me queda hablar con sona y estará todo listo" exclamo la pelirroja chica a la vez que salía de una tienda en el centro, la cual en el cartel de arriba decía herrería.

Durante la tarde Rias converso con su amiga de la infancia llamada sona sitri del clan sitri, la cual era una joven de la misma edad que la pelirroja y cursaba el mismo año de preparatoria que Rias. Usaba el uniforme de la academia, tenia el cabello cortó y negro, de ojos color violeta en los cuales usaba gafas ovalares de color negro, de test blanca y mirada seria en su rostro.

"con que así están las cosas Rias" exclamo la pelinegra de corto cabello a la vez que leía el perfil de Trunks.

"así es sona y espero que me ayudes con esto, como presidenta del consejo estudiantil sería muy fácil" decía la pelirroja Rias con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, mientras se encontraba sentada en frente del escritorio de su amiga de la infancia.

"no es que no pueda, si no que por todo lo que me has dicho, este chico podría ser un peligro para la academia o la misma ciudad" exclamo sona con una mueca fría y seria en su rostro, a la vez que miraba de reojo a la pelirroja.

"es solo un chico inofensivo sona, por favor ahora es parte de mi nobleza y no causara ningún daño" decía la pelirroja en un tono de súplica mientras sonreía a su amiga, la cual aún miraba con desconfianza a Rias.

"ummmm no estoy muy segura de esto Rias" decía la pelinegra chica a la vez que dejaba el documento en su escritorio, a lo cual Rias solo tuvo una opción para que sona accediera a su petición.

"bueno es razonable que tengas miedo de mi nuevo Peón" dijo la pelirroja heredera gremory con una sonrisa astuta en sus labios, a lo cual sona encaro una ceja por las palabras de su amiga y rival.

"¿a qué te refieres con eso Rias?" pregunto seriamente sona a su rival, cambiando su tono a uno más molesto a lo cual Rias sonrió por dentro al ver que la pelinegra cayó en su juego.

"pues claro que tienes miedo de mi nuevo Peón, ya que es el mas fuerte que toda tu nobleza" exclamo Rias con una pose de superioridad a lo cual sona se enfadó, mientras una vena palpitante salía en su frente.

"¿y que con eso?!" hablo casi gritando la enfadada presidenta estudiantil mientras se cruzaba de brazos, manteniendo el ceño fruncido, a lo cual Rias rio con malicia.

"que buscas ventaja en dejar a mi lindo siervo fuera de la academia y que este no intimide a tu patética nobleza" dijo la pelirroja quitando la mirada a sona, a la vez que también se cruzaba de brazos en una pose de superioridad.

"bien aquí lo hare, para que veas que no necesito ventaja alguna" exclamo la heredera sitri, accediendo a la petición de Rias la cual sonrió de oreja a oreja al tener lo que quería.

"jijijijijiji todo sea por mi lindo siervo" pensaba la pelirroja sacando la lengua mientras sonreía ampliamente, consiguiendo que el hijo de vegeta accediera a la academia kuoh sin problema alguno manipulando un poco a su amiga y rival de la infancia.

(Durante la noche)

Rias le explico al hijo de vegeta sobre los contratos con los humanos y los beneficios que les llevaría a ellos y el prestigio de su clan, también sobre algunas misiones que les encomendaban del inframundo, a lo cual Trunks entendió y comprendió que era su deber como miembro del clan gremory, aunque su objetivo no era ser un demonio de gran prestigio, haría como favor todo lo pedido por Rias ya que esta le había otorgado demasiado en este mundo.

La pelirroja chica después de despachar a su nobleza excepto por Trunks, ya que este se quedaría en la habitación continua a la sala del club, solo quedando el hijo de vegeta, luego de que Rias también se retirara. El hijo de vegeta después de comer algo en su mayoría galletas y pasteles de Koneko, se dio una ducha y se fue a dormir, solo usando su playera negra y su ropa interior.

El hijo de vegeta al poner su cabeza en la almohada de blanco color, le invadió el sueño de una sola vez, todo el cansancio acumulado por años de batallas continuas, las tensiones y estrés de estar siempre en riesgo de ser asesinado por los androides o la perfección hecha androide como lo era cell, todo ese sueño acumulado por años los compensaría en esta dimensión donde la paz reinaba en el aire.

"jujujuju, llego el momento" exclamo una voz en medio de la oscuridad del edificio, para luego abrir la puerta de la habitación del club, apareciendo la misma Rias por la puerta.

La pelirroja había usado un circulo mágico para volver al edificio de la academia, justo en el momento en que Trunks se había quedado dormido. Rias camino hacia las pertenencias de Trunks con una sonrisa en su rostro, para luego desaparecer en un nuevo circulo mágico pero este la envió a la nueva residencia de Trunks, dejando sus cosas en su nueva casa.

"Ya que estoy aquí me daré un baño y regresare al club" exclamo la pelirroja con las manos en la cintura mientras veía el lugar.

Así como lo dijo Rias se cumplió, la chica de carmesí cabello se dio una ducha en el nuevo baño del sayayin, para luego sacar del armario el uniforme escolar de Trunks y el suyo de la secadora, junto a sus demás prendas, pero esta solo las llevo en sus manos, ya que iría al club con solo una toalla atada alrededor de su cuerpo, transportándose con otro círculo mágico del clan gremory.

Rias entro a cuarto de Trunks viendo con una dulce sonrisa como el hijo de vegeta descansaba plácidamente, a lo que dejo sus uniformes a un lado colgados, para luego comenzar a quitarse la toalla que la envolvía, dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo al aire, notándose cada rincón y centímetro de su cuerpo. Rias se acercó a la cama, mientras se ponía a la izquierda del sayayin, poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de Trunks con sumo cuidado de no despertar al príncipe sayayin.

"dormido se ve tan tranquilo, es difícil creer que un chico tan inocente, tan encantador y tan amable tuviera que pasar por ese infierno" pensaba Rias al mirar con detenimiento al hijo de vegeta, a lo cual un sonrojo se reflejo en sus mejillas.

Rias estaba muy sumergida en sus pensamientos, cada uno de estos con Trunks analizando cada palabra, cada frase del relato de su dimensión, imaginándose lo horrible que tuvo que ser vivir en algo así, tratando de entrar en los zapatos del hijo de vegeta y tener empatía por él. Rias al terminar de imaginar la vida de Trunks comenzó a acariciar lentamente la mejilla del príncipe de cabellos largos.

"quiero conocerte aun mas Trunks, saber mas de ti y tal vez pueda ser algo mas que la chica que te salvo la vida" pensó la pelirroja a la vez que se acomodo en el pecho de Trunks, cayendo en un profundo sueño en la compañía del sayayin.

(A la mañana siguiente)

El hijo de vegeta comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, pero esta vez sentía una leve respiración a la altura de su barbilla, a lo cual esto le llamo la atención, bajando su mirada de poco a poco para encontrarse directamente con el rostro angelical de una Rias dormida y apoyada en su pecho. Trunks no demoro en sonrojarse fuertemente, pero sin dejar de ver el rostro de la pelirroja, quedando en un estado de concentración absoluta por Rias.

"ahora que la veo de cerca me parece aun mas bella" pensó el hijo de vegeta sin dejar de mirar a la heredera gremory, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la misma Rias la cual despertaba de su sueño. La pelirroja un poco adormecida aun levanto la vista para encontrarse con el rostro sonrojado de Trunks, lo cual hizo reír a la pelirroja.

"buenos días Trunks" exclamo la pelirroja sonriéndole al hijo de vegeta, a la vez que se apoyaba en sus manos, lo cual mostro sus pechos a todo esplendor casi encima del rostro de Trunks.

"b…buenos días presidenta" exclamo el nervioso muchacho tratando de mantener el control como un guerrero sayayin, sin dejarse llevar por el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer.

"Rias cuando estemos solos jejejej" decía la pelirroja mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia la ducha, dejando a Trunks con una increíble vista de su cuerpo al desnudo mientras esta desaparecía en la ducha.

"ufff falto poco para que se diera cuenta que estuve varios minutos viéndola" pensó el hijo de vegeta a la vez que se secaba el sudor de su frente mientras se levantaba de la cama.

"una cosa Trunks, espero que hayas disfrutado la vista como yo lo hice anoche!" decía la pelirroja con un tono coqueto mientras el agua corría en la ducha, a lo cual el hijo de vegeta se sonrojo ante esto pero una suave sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"será mejor prepararme para el comienzo de mi nueva vida" pendo el príncipe sayayin con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro y una mirada decidida en sus ojos, listo para comenzar las clases en la academia de kuoh, pero lo que él no sabía que tal vez no saldrían las cosas como lo esperaba.

(En las puertas de la academia)

Trunks vestido con el uniforme correspondiente a la academia, pero este con algunas vendas en el rostro y el brazo enyesado, caminaba junto a Rias hasta las puertas de esta, a lo cual justo en el momento de dar el primer paso por el umbral que separaba la academia de la calle, las miradas de la mayoría de los estudiantes fueron a él y Rias.

"si es lady Rias, es tan guapa" decía una de las estudiantes en un grupo de chicas.

"si pero ¿Quién es ese chico tan atractivo?" decía su amiga mirando coquetamente al hijo de vegeta.

"pobrecito, tiene vendas por todo su hermoso rostro y su brazo esta en mal estado" decía otra de las estudiantes femeninas mirando con lastima al hijo de vegeta.

"me encantaría ser su enfermera personal, lo cuidaría muy bien" decía otra mientras se lamia los labios, a lo cual Rias frunció el ceño ante estos comentarios.

"andando Trunks, debemos darnos prisa" dijo suavemente la pelirroja chica, tomando del brazo izquierdo de Trunks ante los cuchicheos de los demás.

"¿Quién rayo es ese idiota que camina con lady Rias?" decía uno de los chicos celoso de Trunks.

"debe ser otro chico bonito que intenta quitarnos a nuestras mujeres" respondía otro estudiante masculino, a la vez que miraba con molestia a la pareja.

"jajajaj le has visto el rostro, debieron golpearlo por ser un idiota" se reía uno de los jóvenes estudiantes, sacando una mueca de molestia por parte del sayayin, pero antes de que este hiciera algo, Rias lo tomo un poco mas fuerte del brazo.

"no hagas caso Trunks, debemos ir a clases" exclamo Rias sin dejar de a Trunks, entrando al edificio educacional, sin antes de que Rias llevara a ver al director de la academia para aclarar los últimos puntos del ingreso de Trunks y el horario del este.

(En el salón de clases)

"bien chicos, hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante con nosotros por favor entra" exclamo el maestro de cabello cano, el cual se denotaba que le faltaba cabello en la parte trasera de la cabeza, además de usar lentes circulares en sus ojos.

En el salón se encontraban Rias y Akeno sentadas en la parte trasera, las cuales sonreían al saber la identidad del nuevo alumno de la academia, a lo cual el chico entro al salón, dejando a todos en silencio por su presencia, sobre todo a las chicas del salón.

"si eres tan amable preséntate a la clase" exclamo amablemente el viejo profesor dejando al hijo de vegeta en frente de la clase, los cuales miraban detenidamente al hijo de bulma.

"hola a todos, mi nombre es Trunks brief espero que nos llevemos bien de ahora en adelante" exclamo el sayayin de cabello lavanda, sonriendo suavemente a la clase, a lo cual las chicas se sonrojaron y luego gritaron al unísono.

"PRICIPE TRUNKS!"….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bien es todo por hoy, Trunks goza cada día mas de su nueva vida jajajaja, el próximo capitulo pues la verdad solo espérenlo ya que habra una sorpresa inesperada cual será no les diré ajajajja.

Antes de terminar la familia son ya esta en video, el canal fanfinworld ya lleva dos capítulos subidos vayan y denle su apoyo al canal amigos, recuerden que cada review me da mas motivos para escribir y si llegamos a los cien en esta actualización pues tal vez haga algo muy sukulento en el próximo capitulo jajajaj gracias por leer el capitulo y sin mas alucard77 fuera y…

QUE VIVA EL HAREM


	5. Chapter 5

Que tal queridos lectores, debo decir que estoy gratamente sorprendido al ver que hemos pasado la meta de 100 review, y como lo dije les traigo la sukulencia de las golpizas, espero les guste y no diré nada mas, ahora contestare sus comentarios:

Zasetsu04: Kiba tiene su suerte con tsubaki, es mas a la vez que continúe se verán mas escenas de ellos, gracias por el apoyo.

ShockM777: ya veras que pasara en el capitulo amigo, es una gran sorpresa que continuara mas adelante, el harem se conforma de poco a poco, gracias por el apoyo.

SuperPonySaiyanX9000: sigo con todo mi esfuerzo para mis queridos lectores, sobre todo tu amigo que eres a uno al que mas respeto le tengo, saldrá el trio pervertido y no diré mas amigo, llegue a los cien review y es muy impresionante por eso les traigo lo mas pronto posible los capítulos, la imaginación es lo mas importante para una historia y se que encontraras lo mejor para tu historia de dxd, gracias por el apoyo.

Alister 01: te aseguro que grayfia no estará en el harem, no es el tipo de mujer que quiero en el harem de Trunks, issei sufrirá amigo y mucho, gracias por el apoyo.

Samguards: Kiba tuvo un buen aterrizaje y le espera lo mejor mas adelante, gracias por el apoyo.

Noe: todo por Trunks, si hay que lanzar a Kiba por la ventana se debe hacer, aquí se viene buenos madrazos jajaj gracias por el apoyo.

YasuoKashida: hare eso amigo pero solo una, es lo único que diré sobre ese tema, no es un harem masivo es un harem razonable, se mezclan las dos series pero después cada una por su lado, te mando un saludo desde chile, no hare mas cross hasta terminar este, no cometeré los errores de otros autores, también confirmo que mi cuenta de youtube es brayan cortez, gracias por el apoyo.

Motomoto: la humillación de raiser esta mas lejana que la de issei.

Sumin: es la esposa y reina de sirzechs.

Josemagno: el harem se conforma mediante pase el tiempo.

Amparo: no, no aparecerá vegeta ya que no es relevante, gracias por el apoyo.

Handel26: tienes un punto real en tu comentario, ajjajajaj.

Daizuke: no siempre consigues lo que quieres.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: amigo como el rey del harem busco la originalidad en este tipo de historias, gracias por el apoyo.

Handel3456: lo mismo que dije en el comentario anterior.

Cristiannanon: Kiba es el rubio suertudo.

Falsorgona: fueron las chicas, Trunks solo se mantuvo al margen.

The cienpiees: según como pasa el tiempo.

Sergio alteran: varios.

Mstelyen: Trunks se puede defender de los hombres, pero de las chicas puessss

German Montoya: si es excelente.

Blackgoku: que viva el harem.

Hydranoro090: Kiba es un adolescente amigo.

David fuerte: que viva.

Albertino155: pobre pero suertudo Kiba, Trunks se debe cuidar de las chicas jajajaj, humillare a issei amigo tranquilo, gracias por el apoyo.

Neopercival: la personalidad de Trunks flechara a mas de alguna jajajaja sobre todo por su cuerpo, yo creo que si se puede pero con otro material, maestro se volverá Trunks pero no solo espadas, si amigo ti deseo será visto en este capitulo, Kiba es mas caballero que marica pero tendrá sus momentos, si tiene esa apariencia amigo, gracias por el apoyo.

Jusenkio: quiero ver que escribas una historia de mas de siete mil palabras y no te equivoques en alguna pedazo de mierda.

Guest: todo lo saque de internet, solo búscalo y encontraras las edades y medidas, no grayfia ella no menos venelana, gracias por el apoyo.

THE CROW 88: también hago comedia amigo, gracias por el apoyo.

Arqchevo: no es otra dimensión, es otro universo y solo eso diré, solo he visto la serie de dxd nada mas yo no leo manga y nada de eso, gracias por el apoyo.

Antes de dejarlos con el capitulo solo quiero decir una palabras a cinco que creía que eran mis fan y todo, solo diré la silaba que empiezan sus id, les hablo a ti gok, yum, bla, rich y max, estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes, creí que apoyarían esta historia pero se ve que no es así, estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes.

Ninguna de las series me pertenece si no sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 5: problemas en la academia, el nuevo hogar de Trunks.

El grito de las chicas tuvo una intensidad de tal magnitud, que la onda de aire generada por el chillido de las estudiantes, mando a volar hacia atrás al pobre anciano profesor, le cual se golpeo en el pizarrón para luego caer al suelo frotándose la cabeza de dolor, mientras que los estudiantes masculinos se tapaban los oídos de dolor.

Rias y Akeno fruncieron el ceño antes esto, ellas sabían que Trunks era en extremo atractivo, pero para llegar a tal magnitud de sorpresa para las chicas, pues los celos se denotaban con las muecas de molestia. La presidenta del club de ocultismo y su vicepresidenta miraban de mala cada a sus compañeras las cuales sonrojadas comenzaban con los cuchicheos y comentarios sobre el hijo de vegeta.

"míralo es un príncipe, aun mas guapo que el joven Kiba" decía una de las chicas que miraba con ojos como corazones al sayayin.

"esta herido, me lo llevaría a casa para cuidarlo y curar cada parte de su cuerpo" decía otro de las chicas con un tono mas lascivo.

"espero que no tenga novia, es demasiado lindo" exclamo una de las estudiantes femeninas, con las manos en las mejillas.

"no me importaría se la madre de sus hijos jujujujuj" exclamo una de las chicas con un dedo en la boca y el otro un poco mas bajo de su estómago mientras cruzaba las piernas.

Varios comentarios se oían en la sala de clases, mientras el hijo de vegeta ayudaba al profesor a levantarse, el cual se sacudía la ropa aun muy contuso por el golpe de sonido, mientras Rias y Akeno estaban hechas unas fieras por los comentarios de sus compañeros pero el colmo llego al escuchar los comentarios de los chicos.

"maldición es otro niño bonito" decía uno de los estudiantes, apretando los puños con enojo.

"malditos niños guapos deberían morir!" exclamo otro golpeándose la cabeza contra la mesa.

"tranquilo chicos, miren como esta debe ser un imbécil que lo golpeaban en su antigua escuela" decía otro con una sonrisa maliciosa apoyando sus piernas en el pupitre.

"y aquí no cambiara jajajaj" exclamo el compañero de este ultimo, mientras se carcajeaba maliciosamente pero todos los comentarios pararon súbitamente como la llegada de Trunks.

"SILENCIO!" grito Rias casi saltando de su asiento, a lo cual todos los estudiantes incluidos el profesor y Trunks, quedaron sorprendidos por el repentino grito de Rias, la cual veía a todos de una mala manera, "profesor por favor continúe con las clases, es una sala de clases no un estadio deportivo" decía la pelirroja a lo cual esta se volvió a sentar con el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

"la señorita Rias tiene razón, señor Trunks tome asiento en uno de los pupitres libre por favor" exclamo el anciano maestro a la vez que indicaba al hijo de vegeta a tomar asiento, el cual veía en todos lados en busca de un siento libre.

Akeno al darse cuenta de esto, decidió tomar un poco de ventaja con el hijo de vegeta y que mejor que Trunks se sentara justo por delante de ella, así tomo del cuello de la camisa del estudiante masculino por frente de ella y en un rápido movimiento lo lanzo al otro extremo del salón, casi imperceptible a la vista, solo dejando a Trunks y Rias ver este movimiento ninja de Akeno.

"por aquí chico nuevo" decía Akeno apuntando el asiento vacío en frente de ella, a lo cual con una gota de sudor en su nuca, el sayayin mestizo se acercó a su nuevo pupitre, mientras Akeno sonreía triunfante ante su logro, lo que ella no contaba fue lo que hizo su rival y presidenta.

"te conozco muy bien Akeno" dijo Rias con una sonrisa en su rostro y los brazos cruzados, lo cual llamo la atención de la chica de grandes senos, "tanto como para anticiparme a tus movimientos" exclamo la pelirroja sentada al lado del asiento de Trunks, el cual ya tomaba su lugar.

"presidenta, señorita Akeno, me alegra estar junto a ustedes" decía el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, a lo cual hizo enrojecer a las chicas.

"buena jugada Rias, pero esto acaba de comenzar" pensó la pelinegra con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, mientras miraba desafiante a su presidenta.

"te estoy esperando Akeno" pensó la pelirroja con una mirada similar a la de Akeno, a lo cual sus ojos echaban chispas al verse, a lo cual Trunks solo podía sonreír nervioso.

"este será un largo día" pensó el hijo de vegeta riendo nerviosamente al ser el objetivo de ambas chicas.

(Al mediodía)

El maestro había pedido a los estudiantes realizar el recorrido de la academia a Trunks, a lo cual las chicas lanzaron sus candidaturas por ser la que llevara a Trunks a dar un recorrido completo por el recinto estudiantil, pero tras las miradas gélidas por parte de Rias y Akeno, las chicas bajaron sus manos y miraban impotentes su oportunidad de conocer al sexy y nuevo estudiante.

"bien señorita Rias y señorita Akeno, como están realmente interesadas en ayudar al joven Trunks, lo dejare en sus manos" exclamo el profesos mientras se arreglaba los anteojos a lo cual Rias y Akeno no podían estar mas felices, pero claro no lo reflejaban abiertamente como las demás chicas.

"andando Trunks, si nos apresuramos dejaremos atrás a la presidenta" exclamo Akeno sujetando el brazo bueno de Trunks, casi jalando a la salida al sayayin mestizo.

"tranquila Akeno, no quiero lesionarme el otro brazo" decía el hijo de vegeta siendo jalado por la pelinegra de grandes pechos, a lo cual Rias se molestó ante esto y los siguió a paso rápido.

"esperen no me dejen atrás" decía la pelirroja Rias siguiendo a la pareja de Akeno y Trunks, así comenzando el recorrido por la academia.

Rias y Akeno mostraban cada lugar de la academia al hijo de vegeta, los salones de clases, la enfermería donde Akeno aprovecho y se acostó en una de las camas de esta habitación, haciendo una pose un poco sugestiva para el sayayin, el cual sonrojado fue jalado por Rias hacia el pasillo, la cual echaba humo por la actitud de su reina.

Luego de esto las chicas guiaron al sayayin mestizo a la cafetería de la academia, donde aprovecharon de almorzar no tan tranquilamente ya que los comentarios seguían entre los estudiantes, pero en cada momento Akeno aprovechaba por coquetear con Trunks, ahora tratando de darle de comer en la boca, algo que Rias no permitió haciendo lo mismo que su reina, a lo cual Trunks dejándose llevar por sus instintos sayayin de comer y comer, avergonzado acepto la comida de las chicas, disfrutando del almuerzo en la mejor compañía, siendo la envidia de todos los chicos de la academia.

Luego de esto las chicas llevaron al hijo de bulma por los diversos campos donde los clubes deportivos practicaban, lo cual Trunks encontró fascinante lugar para entrenar de vez en cuando, viendo con atención como los estudiantes en su mayoría chicas socializaban entre si, pero mientras caminaban por los campos donde practicaban tenis, Rias recibió una llamada en su teléfono celular.

"ummm ¿tiene que ser en estos momentos?" pregunto algo molesta la pelirroja a su celular, a lo cual luego de unos segundos escuchando la voz al otro lado del teléfono, dio un leve suspiro y termino la llamada sin siquiera despedirse, "Akeno tenemos problemas con un demonio renegado que está causando problemas en las cercanías del bosque" decía la pelirroja en un tono de aburrimiento a lo cual Trunks miro confundido a la presidenta de carmesí cabello.

"¿un demonio renegado?" pregunto confundido el hijo de vegeta a lo cual Rias volvió su mirada al peli lavanda.

"no es nada que no podamos encargarnos Trunks, solo que no podremos seguir el recorrido por la academia" dijo con un tono de tristeza la pelirroja, a lo cual Akeno también puso una mueca triste.

"no se preocupen por eso, ese demonio es mas importante que el recorrido" decía el sayayin mestizo moviendo su mano rápidamente tratando de que las chicas no se pusieran tristes, "además puedo realizar el recorrido por mi cuenta, no hay problema que vaya solo" dijo Trunks con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual las chicas volvieron a sonreír.

"bien Trunks, pero en nuestra ausencia no coquetees con ninguna chica, ¿entendido?" advirtió la pelirroja a lo cual un poco confundido asintió con la cabeza el sayayin mestizo.

"adiós príncipe Trunks, que hagas travesuras a menos que sea a nosotras" dijo coquetamente la pelinegra que de un momento a otro se retiro junto a Rias en un lugar mas apartado para usar un circulo de transporte.

"bien continuare en marcha" pensó el sayayin de largos cabellos, mientras comenzaba a caminar por los campos de deporte, lo que no sabia Trunks que un grupo de jóvenes estudiantes mantenían un ojo sobre él.

"ahora chicas" dijo la que parecía la líder de las estudiantes mientras se acercaban rápidamente hacia el sayayin de cabellos lavandas.

Como rana que sale al sol, el grupo de chicas se lanzó en frente del sayayin interrumpiendo su paso, a lo cual el hijo de vegeta quedo paralizado al estar en frente de un grupo de casi una docena de chicas, las cuales con ojos brillantes lo veían, a lo que Trunks no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esta escena.

"príncipe Trunks eres mas lindo de cerca" dijo una de las chicas del grupo con las mejillas rojas.

"¿tienes novia príncipe Trunks?" exclamo otra con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual Trunks se incomodaba a cada segundo.

"¿te has unido a un club príncipe Trunks?" decía otra de las chicas con una sonrisa en su cara.

"¿Por qué estas lastimado príncipe Trunks?" pregunto otra de las chicas las cuales se acercaban mas y mas, invadiendo al privacidad del sayayin de cabellos largos.

"¿quieres ir al karaoke a la salida príncipe Trunks?" propuso otra de las chicas al sayayin, el cual daba marcha atrás pero las chicas se acercaban a cada paso atrás que daba el príncipe sayayin.

Trunks camino hacia atrás varios metros pero las chicas no cedían y se acercaban sin reparo hacia el sayayin de largos cabellos, el cual termino su camino cuando golpeo su espalda contra una de las paredes de la academia, siendo acorralado por las chicas, como si fuera la presa de un montón de llenas hambrientas que preguntaban y preguntaban sin parar.

"estoy atrapado, debo buscar la forma de salir de aquí" pensó el sayayin peli lavanda, mirando a las chicas con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara. Trunks al levantar la vista vio su salvación, y este tenia el nombre de Kiba el cual caminaba por esos sectores, "miren chicas es Kiba" exclamo el hijo de vegeta apuntando a su compañero de club.

"eh? Es el príncipe Kiba!" gritaron las chicas prestándole atención al rubio caballero de Rias, el cual confundido volteo al escuchar su nombre.

"me llamaron" dijo el rubio con su típica sonrisa de caballero que lo caracterizaba pero este al ver el grupo de chicas que se abalanzaron a él, quedo impactado en su lugar sin poder moverse mientras las estudiantes femeninas comenzaron a rodearlo.

"príncipe Kiba, príncipe Kiba, príncipe Kiba!" decían repetidamente las chicas saltando de la alegría al ver a uno de los chicos mas populares de la academia, el cual solo podía sonreír nerviosamente ante esto.

"tranquila chicas" decía el rubio espadachín con las manos a la defensiva, mientras a lo lejos vio como Trunks le daba un pulgar arriba mientras le sonreía.

"gracias Kiba" pensó Trunks a la vez que dio un gran salto hacia los aires volando al tejado de la academia, mientras Kiba solo miraba como su compañero de club se perdía a la vista.

"me debes una Trunks" pensó el rubio chico a la vez que lloraba una cascada de lágrimas cómicas al ser acosado por las chicas, mientras el grupo de estudiantes seguía invitando a salir al novio de tsubaki.

Lo que no sabía el rubio caballero, era que su salvación estaba detrás suyo, ya que un aura de color purpura comenzó a salir de atrás, mostrando a una molesta vicepresidenta estudiantil, la cual con una sonrisa peligrosa y el ceño fruncido miro al grupo de estudiantes femeninas, las cuales comenzaron a sentir escalofríos en todo su cuerpo.

"señoritas, es de mala educación acosar a un estudiante y no creo que quieran meterse en problemas por eso" decía tsubaki poniendo la mano por delante de Kiba haciéndolo retroceder mientras encaraba a las asustadas colegialas, "y menos cuando acosan a mi novio" dijo la pelinegra con veneno en su tono de voz, a lo cual las chicas se abrazaban la una con la otra sintiendo el terror en sus cuerpos.

"l….ll..lo sentimos!" gritaron las chicas a la vez que salían corriendo por varias direcciones gracias a la advertencia de tsubaki, a lo cual Kiba pudo suspirar aliviado.

"Kiba!" grito la pelinegra reina de sona, la lo cual l rubio chico da un salto de sorpresa, viendo ahora con terror a su enojada novia la cual lo intimidaba con la mirada y los brazos cruzados.

"d..dime tsubaki" respondió el caballero de Rias, mientras la chica quedaba frente a frente ante su novio, a lo cual la chica dio un leve suspiro de molestia.

"eres demasiado caballeroso a veces" exclamo al pelinegra mirando a los ojos de su novio, el cual bajo su mirada mientras se frotaba la nuca, ya que cada palabra dicha por tsubaki era cierta.

"discúlpame tsubaki" decía el rubio chico sintiéndose muy avergonzado por su típica actitud, a lo cual tsubaki solo dio un leve suspiro para luego abrazar a su novio, poniendo su cabeza en el hombro del caballero espadachín.

"pero esa forma de ser me enamoro de ti Kiba" exclamo suavemente la pelinegra frotando sus manos en la espalda de Kiba, el cual hacia lo mismo con la chica la cual apegaba sus pechos en el de Kiba.

"y tu forma de ser me enamoro de ti tsubaki" decía Kiba con una voz dulce, sonrojando a la pelinegra, la cual beso la mejilla de su novio sonrojando a este.

"ven casi acaba el almuerzo" decía la reina de sona, mientras tomaba la mano de Kiba entre las suyas, denotando que era su novio y no temía demostrarlo, "desde ahora tendré que estar pendiente de esas zorras" pensó la pelinegra con una actitud fría a la vez que agarraba un poco mas fuerte la mano de Kiba.

(Mientras con Trunks)

El peli lavanda sayayin había llegado a los tejados de la academia, suspirando mas tranquilo al no tener que lidiar con el grupo de chicas locas, pero con lo que no contaba el hijo de vegeta, que de la puerta que daba la entrada al tejado, aparecieran una decena de estudiantes masculinos y no con las mejores intenciones.

"miren chicos a quien tenemos aquí" dijo el que parecía el líder de la banda de vagos, el cual tenía la camisa abierta como el típico bravucón de escuela, "es el supuesto nuevo príncipe de la academia" decía el chico con un tono de burla contra Trunks.

El sayayin mestizo sintió las intenciones del grupo de chicos, a lo cual se puso en defensa a la vez que miraba fríamente a los estudiantes, los cuales se ponían en frente de él con miradas maliciosas y confiadas.

"¿Qué es lo que quieren conmigo?" exclamo fríamente el hijo de bulma, encarando al grupo de jóvenes, los cuales no sabían en que se estaban metiendo en estos momentos.

"wow tranquilo galán, solo queríamos hablar contigo" dijo el supuesto líder el cual movió sus manos a la defensiva burlándose de la situación, "o mejor dicho advertirte que no te metas con nuestras chicas, o terminaras peor de lo que estas" decía con malicia el estudiante a lo cual Trunks se comenzó a molestar.

"las chicas no son un objeto y menos para basura como ustedes" dijo retadoramente el pelilargo chico, a lo cual el líder de los bravucones gruñía entre dientes.

"te estas ganando una paliza afeminado" respondió el bravucón apuntando a Trunks, "mírate con ese cabello largo atado en una cola y dos mechones de cabello en la frente, eres una nena" provocaba el estudiante sacando carcajadas de sus aliados.

"les advierto que no saben con quién están tratando" decía el sayayin mestizo con frialdad a lo cual todos los chicos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, burlándose constantemente de Trunks.

"uuuhhhhh ¿es eso una amenaza?" exclamo el líder del grupo moviendo sus manos como si estuviera aterrorizado pero en tono de burla, a lo cual sus compañeros le siguieron el juego.

"tómala como quieras" respondió gallardo el sayayin, a lo cual el líder frunció el ceño ante esto volviendo su mirada a uno de sus compañeros.

"tu encárgate del idiota" exclamo el líder a uno de sus subordinados, el cual muy valiente se acerco a Trunks mientras se tronaba las manos, pero el sayayin solo se mantenía serio ante esto.

"esto te va a doler pero trata de no llorar como una niña" decía el estudiante el cual como un bravucón se burlaba de Trunks, ya listo para atacar al sayayin.

El chico tomo vuelo para golpear con el puño cerrado al sayayin mestizo pero antes de que siquiera lanzara el golpe, este quedo intacto con los ojos abiertos como platos al sentir el pie de Trunks en su estómago. El muchacho cayo de rodillas al suelo, sujetándose fuertemente el estómago con ambas manos, comenzando a vomitar el almuerzo en frente del sayayin, que miraba desde arriba con superioridad.

"te lo advertí" exclamo el sayayin alejándose del asqueroso bravucón que caía al suelo de rostro, manchándosela con su propio vomito, a lo cual los demás quedaron asombrados ante esto pero no el líder el cual echaba humo de la cabeza por la furia que sentía.

"vamos idiotas, es solo un pobre invalido acábenlo" decía el chico casi gritando a sus compañeros los cuales temerosos se abalanzaron en contra del hijo de vegeta.

Dos de los bravucones se lanzaron de frente al sayayin, pero este con un rápido movimiento de pies, le dio una patada de costado justo en la mejilla de uno enviándolo al suelo con varios dientes menos, mientras que al otro si colocar su pierna en el suelo le dio una patada con el talón en la mandíbula del chico, el cual cayo varios metros atrás con la quijada rota.

Otros tres intentaron agarrar por atrás al sayayin, pero este con un salto dejo que los estudiantes pasaran de largo, pero mientras estaba suspendido en el aire, con la punta de sus pies les dio golpes directo en sus nucas, así haciendo que los tres atacantes cayeran de cara inconscientes, mientras el sayayin caía de pie en frente de los restantes.

"seis abajo, faltan cuatro" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con una mirada fría en su rostro duro y serio, a lo cual los bravucones rugían molestos como animales iracundos, pero el miedo que sentían sus cuerpos no los dejaban moverse.

" ….ma.. maldito!" grito uno de los bravucones tomando un tubo de acero que se encontraba en el tejado, "vete al diablo!" grito el estudiante de la vara de acero, saltando hacia Trunks con el tubo por sobre su cabeza.

"estúpido" dijo el hijo de vegeta sujetando con su mano libre el tubo de acero, dejando muy sorprendido y aterrado al estudiante de la academia, el cual trataba de quitar el agarre de Trunks del tubo pero sin éxito alguno, "si no sabes usar un arma no la uses" decía el peli lavanda con frialdad.

El atacante del sayayin miraba con miedo en sus ojos al sayayin, el cual con frialdad comenzó a levantar el tubo con solo una mano, lo cual en el proceso el chico también era levantado como si de un muñeco se tratara hasta quedar justo en la visual del sayayin.

"n..no por fa..." antes de que el bravucón terminara de suplicar por su vida, el pie de Trunks le impacto por debajo de la barbilla en una patada ascendente que elevo la cabeza del joven hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas inconsciente y sangre saliendo de su boca.

El líder del grupo ahora solo tenía un subordinado el cual estaba que se orinaba de miedo, estando solo en contra del sayayin el cual los miraba con frialdad, a lo cual el estudiante aterrado comenzó a correr hacia la salida del tejado, gritando y chillando que no le hicieran daño.

El sayayin desapareció y apareció en frente del cobarde bravucón, interponiéndose en el paso de este, el cual cayo de trasero al suelo, quedando estupefacto por lo hecho por Trunks.

"sin tus amigos eres solo un cobarde maldito insecto" exclamo con frialdad el sayayin mestizo, levantando el pie hacia atrás y luego dirigirlo a gran velocidad justo en el pecho del chico, mandándolo a volar hacia atrás, revotando varias veces en el suelo antes de quedar tieso e inerte junto a sus demás compañeros caídos.

"e..ee..eres un monstruo, un monstruo maldito!" gritaba el líder de la banda de inútiles, mientras comenzaba a sudar frio por el terror que sentía en frente de Trunks, el cual en un movimiento rápido tenia al bravucón del cuello de la camisa.

"escucha y escúchame bien gusano" decía el sayayin mestizo zarandeando al bravucón de un lado a otro, el cual solo podía ver como Trunks lo tenía en su poder, "jamás vuelvas a meterte conmigo, entiendes jamás" decía el hijo de vegeta a lo cual el bravucón solo asentía rápidamente con la cabeza.

"e..esta bien señor, no lo volveré hacer por favor perdóneme" decía con voz nerviosa el chico, a lo cual Trunks comenzó a bajar lentamente al estudiante para dejarlo en el suelo, el cual se relajaba un poco al ver como el sayayin se disponía perdonarle sin tener un escarmiento.

"con esto sabrás que hablo enserio" exclamo fríamente el hijo de vegeta, estampando un puñetazo directo en el rostro del bravucón, destrozando su nariz y partiéndole algunos dientes, a lo cual el chico se tomaba el rostro de dolor.

"AGGHHHHH MI NARIZ AHHHH!" gritaba de dolor el estudiante sufriendo al sentir el pulsante dolor en todo el rostro, a lo cual lo hizo arrodillarse en el suelo mientras de sus palmas salía sangre como una gotera de agua se tratara.

Trunks luego de esto comenzó a caminar hacia la cornisa del tejado, viendo de reojo a los bravucones que se atrevieron a confrontarlo por razones estúpidas, y peor a subestimarlo por estar lastimado después de la pelea con cell. El sayayin mestizo solo dio un suspiro de molestia antes de lanzarse hacia abajo para continuar su recorrido por la escuela.

"espero que con eso escarmiente y los cambie" dijo el hijo de vegeta caminando por los lugares donde menos estudiantes hubieran, tratando de no meterse en más problemas de los que ya se había metido.

(10 minutos después)

Por fin el sayayin mestizo podía caminar tranquilo por la academia, metiéndose en lugares un poco estrechos pero sin el peligro de encontrarse con algún grupo de estudiantes locos, a lo cual Trunks sonreía con más confianza pero las risas pervertidas de un lugar en específico lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"esas risas se parecen a las de Akeno cuando me habla" exclamo el sayayin mestizo al aire, mientras seguía el sonido de esas sonrisas pervertidas, al llegar al lugar, Trunks vio a unos metros de distancia en un pasillo al exterior de un edificio a un trio de jóvenes estudiantes, los cuales reían pervertidamente mientras tenían sus ojos en la pared.

"ohhh mira eso, esas caderas y esos pechos" decía el chico que estaba mirando por el agujero en la pared, el cual vestía con el uniforme de la academia, de cabello castaño con la camisa abierta mostrando una playera roja por debajo de esta.

"vamos issei es mi turno" dijo el otro estudiante el cual tenia el cabello negro y usaba un par de gafas que cubrían por completo sus ojos, el cual intentaba quitar al susodicho llamado issei.

"no molestes matsuda, solo unos minutos mas para ver a estas bellezas" decía de forma lujuriosa el chico de cabello castaño, apartando a su amigo con el hombro.

"este es el lugar sagrado para los hombres y solo nosotros tres lo podemos disfrutar" decía otro de los chicos el cual estaba rapado y sus ojos eran pequeños como el de una rata.

"no puedo creer con los estudiantes hagan esto" pensó el hijo de vegeta con decepción viendo como los tres chicos espiaban los camarines de las chicas, ya que este había escuchado toda la conversación, "debo para esto" dijo para si mismo el sayayin, comenzando a caminar hacia el trio de pervertidos.

"jujujuju los cuerpos de las chicas del club de kendo son los mejores" decía el pervertido de issei con las mejillas rojas y baba saliendo de su boca, a lo cual los chicos volvieron a tratar de quitar al peli café del lugar.

"oigan ustedes!" grito el hijo de vegeta a el trio de chicos, los cuales saltaron de su lugar al escuchar la voz de Trunks tan repentinamente, cayendo de espaldas por la sorpresa.

"¿Qué rayos intentas idiota? Matarnos del susto" exclamo el calvo chico, levantándose rápidamente mientras movía el puño con ira, mientras el chico de anteojos ayudaba a issei a pararse.

"oh pero si es el nuevo chico que tanto han hablado las chicas" decía el chico de anteojos mientras se los arreglaba, "según mis datos, se le conoce como el príncipe Trunks" decía el amigo de issei con una sonrisa en su cara, como si este lo supiera todo.

"ya veo, entonces ¿Qué busca el príncipe Trunks de nosotros?" decía con un tono de sarcasmo el pervertido líder del trio, a lo cual Trunks detecto esto y puso una mirada fría en sus ojos.

"espiar a las chicas mientras se cambian esta mal, por favor no lo hagan" advirtió el hijo de vegeta con una voz normal, a lo cual los tres se miraron entre si para luego echarse a reír del sayayin.

"jajajajajaj que idiota, ¿escucharon eso chicos?" decía mientras reía el chico de cabello castaño, a lo cual sus amigos asentían mientras se carcajeaban de Trunks, el cual se comenzaba a molestar de poco a poco.

"debe ser un marica" decía el estudiante sin pelo, apuntando al hijo de vegeta mientras de sus ojos salían lagrimas de alegría por montones, a lo cual Trunks comenzó a apretar sus manos firmemente.

"bien, bien chicos tranquilos tal vez esté hablando enserio" decía issei tratando de calmar a sus compañeros pervertidos, riendo en voz baja a la vez que volvía su mirada a Trunks, "escucha niño bonito, si eso lo único que vienes a decir puedes lárgate de donde viniste ya que no pasara" decía el peli castaño mientras movía su mano como si estuviera echando a un perro.

"violan la privacidad de las chicas, eso es un delito!" grito molesto el hijo de vegeta a la vez que sus ojos cambiaban a un color verdoso en unos segundos, pero los chicos no dejaban de burlarse.

"no lo es si no nos descubren, ahora largo que nos estorbas" dijo motohama tratando de ganar esta oportunidad para ver por el agujero, pero Trunks fue más rápido y se interpuso en su camino.

"no lo permitiré, váyanse y no saldrán lastimados" exclamo fríamente el hijo de vegeta, viendo con enfado al trio de chicos, los cuales enojados veían al sayayin ya que este no les permitía seguir con su perversión.

"vamos motohama quítalo del camino, míralo esta lastimado por todas partes, hasta nosotros podemos golpearlo" decía issei burlándose de Trunks a lo cual el chico sin pelo se aproximo al sayayin.

"se los dije" exclamo Trunks que con solo su mano izquierda le dio un golpe de revés al chico, directo en la mejilla lo envió al suelo, pero el hijo de vegeta se contuvo demasiado para no matarlo solo dejarlo con la mejilla hinchada.

"maldito pagaras por eso!" grito el chico de anteojo lanzándose como si fuera una bestia en contra de Trunks, el cual solo con lanzo una ráfaga de ki para hacer que se estrelle en el suelo, de paso rompiéndole los anteojos que cayeron al suelo.

"matsuda, motohama!, eres un canalla pero nuestra perversión jamás perecerá por un niño bonito como tú" decía acusadoramente el chico, sintiéndose orgulloso por la escoria que era, orgulloso por invadir la privacidad de las chicas sin consentimiento alguno.

"has tenido todo en la vida, una familia, educación, sin sufrir en los mas mínimo y lo arruinas al ser un como eres" dijo Trunks enojado y con mucha razón en sus palabras, pero issei era un caso perdido era solo una basura en la sociedad.

"ser pervertido es lo mejor!" grito el líder de los tres depravados corriendo hacia Trunks con la mano derecha cerrada, con las intenciones de golpear al hijo de vegeta pero este no lo permitiría.

El sayayin mestizo esquivo con gran facilidad el golpe de issei para luego darle un puñetazo en el estómago del chico, el cual cayó al suelo con una mueca de dolor insoportable, agarrándose el área afectada mientras se ponía de rodillas al sayayin, el cual miraba fríamente al chico pervertido.

"solo eres basura para este mundo" pensó el peli lavanda levantando su mano derecha en dirección a issei, teniendo todas las intenciones de borrarlo de este mundo, pero antes de eso la voz de una chica le llamo la atención.

"¿Qué rayos esta pasando aquí? Oh es el nuevo chico" exclamo una chica de cabello Cataño que llegaba hasta su espalda media atada en una coleta, la cual vestía el uniforme del club de kendo, detrás de ella estaban una decena de chicas con la misma indumentaria.

"discúlpeme señorita si la he molestado, solo he detenido a estos tres chicos que las espiaban a escondidas" respondió el peli lavanda con una mirada seria en su rostro, a lo cual la chica del kendo se sonrojo un poco.

"hum!" salió de los labios de la chica mientras asentía con las mejillas rojas, para luego bajar su mirada a los tres chicos mencionados por Trunks a lo cual la estudiante dio un grito de molestia al ver a esos tres, "ustedes otra vez! Cuantas veces mas debemos golpearlos malditos degenerados!" decía la líder del club de kendo moviendo su espada de madera de un lugar a otro.

"disculpa pero me podrías decir ¿Cuántas veces han hecho esto?" preguntó el hijo de vegeta mirando con confusión a la peli castaña, la cual a la vez que ponía su arma en su hombro se dispuso a responder.

"la verdad ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que los hemos atrapado espiándonos" decía la peli castaña dando un leve suspiro de molestia, a lo cual Trunks solo se enfureció mas con los chicos. Trunks se preguntaba como gastaban su tiempo en ser unos totales pervertidos en vez de ser algo mas para el bien de la sociedad, a lo cual el hijo de vegeta aun sosteniendo por el cuello a issei le dio un leve golpe en la nuca lo cual lo dejo inconsciente.

"no es que me quiera entrometer pero, ¿ya se lo han dicho al director?" preguntó el hijo de vegeta a lo cual las chicas explicaron que lo habían hecho pero aun con las reprimendas los chicos seguían igual.

"aunque creo que una vez mas no estaría mal" exclamo la líder del club de kendo con una mano en la barbilla, "chicas no los dejen escapar, los llevaremos con el director de la academia" ordeno la líder del club, a lo cual sus amigas acataron la orden y pusieron a las pervertidos en custodia.

"bien los dejo en sus manos, espero que esto no se repita de nuevo" decía el hijo de vegeta con las intenciones de irse, a lo cual las chicas lo miraban con sonrojos en sus mejillas, "nos vemos" dijo el sayayin de cabellos lilas, mientras caminaba lejos del trio pervertido, esperando que recibieran su merecido por sus acciones.

"adiós!" decían en coro las chicas distrayéndose al despedir al sayayin, a lo cual motohama y matsuda intentaron escabullirse, gateando en el suelo como las cucarachas que eran.

"no, no, no, ustedes no escaparan tan fácilmente" exclamo la líder de kendo con una mirada maliciosa en su cara, a lo cual los chicos comenzaron a sudar frio por el terror infundido por las chicas, "recibirán su merecido antes de ir con el director jijijiji" decía maliciosamente la chica a lo cual sus compañeras reían de igual forma, así el trio de pervertidos fueron apaleados antes de ir a algo peor.

"AAAA!" gritaron los chicos al ser apaliados por el club de kendo, recibiendo solo una parte del castigo que les esperaba, suerte para issei el cual se encontraba inconsciente.

(Con el director)

"ya estoy harto de ustedes chicos!" decía enojado el director de la academia mientras golpeaba su escritorio con los puños, mientras el trio pervertido estaba de rodillas en frente del hombre mayor.

"lo sentimos" decían los chicos con un arrepentimiento fingido, ya que ya habían pasado por esto varias veces y ya se esperaban lo que pasaría, esperaban a que les dieran una reprimenda y los dejaran ir, a lo más una llamada a sus padres. Muy equivocado estaba el trio pervertido.

"saben ya esto rebaso el limite, llamare a la policía y serán acusados de acoso hacia las estudiantes de la academia" dijo el director mientras tomaba su teléfono celular y llamaba a la estación de policía mas cercana.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" gritaron los chicos al director pero este hizo caso omiso.

(En la estación de policía)

"mi capitán aquí traigo el trio de acosadores" decía el policía en turno, mientras tenia a los chicos esposados por delante de él, los cuales lloraban cascadas de lágrimas cómicas al capitán de policía, el cual al verlos los recordó de otra fechoría pervertida que habían hecho este trio.

"conozco a estos tres, espiaban en los baños públicos la semana pasada, por fin los tengo en mis manos" decía el capitán con una mirada tétrica en sus ojos, a lo cual los chicos comenzaron a ponerse más nerviosos de lo que ya estaban, "llévenlos al calabozo, llamera al juez para tener una audiencia mañana mismo" decía el capitán de policía a lo cual su subordinado obedeció a su superior.

"si señor, muévanse pedazos de escoria" decía el policía empujando a los tres chicos hacia su celda, donde esperarían para ser juzgados por sus crímenes contra la sociedad femenina.

"NOOOOOO!" chillaban el trio pervertido como unos cobardes, recién dándose cuenta de lo grave que habían hecho.

(Volviendo a la academia, club del ocultismo al final de la jornada escolar)

"así fue que acabe con una banda de bravucones y detuve a un trio de pervertidos" exclamo el hijo de vegeta sorbiendo un poco de té después de contar sus aventuras en su primer día de escuela.

"genial hermanito, eres el mejor" decía la peliblanca nekomata, a la vez que abrazaba fuertemente al hijo de vegeta, el cual tenia un rostro de confusión tras la acción de su hermanita adoptiva.

"a Koneko le desagradan los pervertidos y esos tres tenían la reputación de ser los peores en la academia" explico la pelirroja heredera gremory con calma, a lo cual Trunks solo devolvió el abrazo a Koneko.

"no te preocupes más por ellos Koneko, tu hermano mayor les dio su merecido" decía el peli lavanda de largos cabellos mientras frotaba la cabeza de la chica, "y tengo la corazonada que recibirán más castigo desde ahora" exclamo el sayayin mestizo con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual Koneko asintió y continuo abrazando al sayayin, sacando miradas molestas por parte de Rias y Akeno.

"ara ara, cuéntame príncipe Trunks, ¿le rompiste la nariz a alguno de esos rufianes?" pregunto la pelinegra con un tono coqueto sacando su lado sádico, a lo cual el hijo de vegeta solo la miro un poco confundido.

"ummm ahora que lo dices, a uno le fracture la nariz, a otro le desprendí algunos dientes, el primero que me ataco el pateé el estómago tan fuerte que devolvió el almuerzo" decía el sayayin de cabello lavanda mientras tenía su dedo en la barbilla, recordando la paliza que le otorgo a los bravucones.

"ufufufufu eres el mejor príncipe Trunks ummmm" decía lascivamente Akeno mientras frotaba sus muslos al sentir como cosquilleaba y se mojaba la parte más intima de su anatomía, a la vez que acariciaba el brazo izquierdo del sayayin.

"¿te sucede algo Akeno?" pregunto el confundido sayayin, mirando un poco nervioso a la pelinegra que actuaba de forma muy rara para él.

"no es nada Trunks, a veces Akeno no se sabe comportar" exclamo la pelirroja chica con molestia hacia su reina, la cual solo hizo un puchero en sus labios al ver como su presidenta interrumpía su diversión.

"Akeno pervertida" dijo enojada la peliblanca aferrándose a su hermano para que no fuera corrompido por la sádica chica, la cual solo seguía abrazada del sayayin mestizo.

"que aguafiestas, por lo menos déjame disfrutar el tiempo con el príncipe Trunks" decía la pelinegra de grandes senos sin soltar el brazo izquierdo del sayayin, poniendo su cabeza en el hombro del hijo de bulma.

"eso no podrá ser posible Akeno, hoy es un día especial para Trunks" decía la pelirroja con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se ponía de pie, dirigiéndose hacia el sayayin con una llave en su mano, "hoy terminaremos los asuntos del club temprano ya que llevare a Trunks a ver su nuevo hogar" exclamo la pelirroja heredera gremory entregando las llaves de la casa en las mano izquierda del sayayin mestizo.

"¿u..una casa? Eso es demasiado presidenta yo con un pequeño departamento puedo subsistir" decía el hijo de vegeta con humildad a lo cual Rias solo dio una leve carcajada mientras ponía sus manos en las caderas.

"no digas tonterías Trunks, tu mereces esto y mas" exclamo la pelirroja con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero sin dejar de sonreír a lo cual el sayayin también sonrió complacido.

"gracias Rias, aunque me cueste la vida te recompensare" decía el hijo de vegeta con una mirada seria en sus ojos, a lo cual sonreía ante la decisión de Trunks al quedarse con el hogar que ella misma había establecido.

"bien se ya esta todo claro, se pueden retirar chicos" decía la pelirroja despidiendo a su nobleza a lo cual Kiba en un instante se despidió para luego evaporarse como un rayo, el rubio caballero aprovecharía esta oportunidad para ir a ver a tsubaki.

"muuuu nos vemos mañana príncipe Trunks, estaré esperando a escuchar como destrozaste a esos pervertido uufufufufufu" decía la reina de Rias dando un ligero beso en la mejilla del sayayin mestizo, para luego salir de la habitación dejando a una Koneko y Rias echando humos por los celos.

"adiós Akeno" decía el sonrojado sayayin, mientras se despedía con la mano de la sexy pelinegra, la cual antes de retirarse le dio un leve guiño al sayayin.

"Akeno" decía la pelirroja mientras apretaba los dientes con furia mientras veía salir a su reina y amiga de la infancia, pero luego vio a Koneko la cual no se movía del regazo de Trunks, "¿y tú Koneko?" pregunto con una mueca confusa Rias a la pequeña Loli de cabellos blancos.

"me mudare con mi hermano" exclamo seriamente la peliblanca pero con un rubor en sus mejillas, "mira" decía Koneko mientras apuntaba a uno de los rincones de la habitación donde se encontraba su equipaje listo para trasladarse a vivir junto a Trunks.

"por mí no hay problema, sería bueno estar acompañado por mi nueva hermanita" decía con dulzura el hijo de vegeta a la vez que acariciada la cabeza de Koneko la cual se ponía contenta por las palabras del sayayin.

"bien jugado Koneko" pensó Rias con una mirada entre cerrada hacia la Loli, la cual solo saco su lengua en forma de burla contra la presidenta, "es hora de marcharnos" exclamo con seriedad la pelirroja a la vez que tomaba sus cosas dispuesta a marcharse.

"déjame ayudarte con eso Koneko" decía Trunks prestando sus servicios al cargar algo de equipaje de la peliblanca, usando su brazo sano para hacerlo, "bien andando" decía el sayayin de cabellos lavanda" terminando de recoger una enorme mochila que se la ponía al hombro.

"esos músculos no son solo para exhibirse" pensó Rias con un leve rubor en sus mejillas al recordar el bien formado cuerpo del sayayin mestizo, a lo cual seguía sintiendo ese cosquilleo en las partes bajas de su cuerpo y un latido rápido en su corazón.

"¿nos vamos?" pregunto Trunks mirando de forma rara a la presidenta, la cual estaba perdida en sus pensamientos con Trunks, pero la pregunta del sayayin mestizo la hizo volver a la realidad.

"oh disculpen, vámonos" exclamo un poco sorprendida la pelirroja, a lo cual tomo su bolso y salió de la habitación del club, tomando dirección hacia el nuevo hogar del príncipe sayayin.

(Luego de unos minutos)

"wow" fue la palabra que salió de los labios del sayayin mestizo, el cual veía impresionado la gran casa de dos pisos que desde ese momento le pertenecía, a lo cual Rias sonrió orgullosa por la impresión que dio el nuevo hogar de Trunks.

"ven vamos al interior, esto solo es el comienzo" decía la alegre heredera gremory tomando la mano de Trunks, jalándolo hacia la entrada de la casa, siendo seguidos por la pequeña peliblanca la cual también estaba impresionado por la bonita estructura y fachada de la casa.

Ya en el interior de la casa, Rias comenzó el recorrido por todo el lugar, donde todo era formalmente decorado, un candelabro por encima de sus cabezas iluminaba gran parte de la sala central, cocina donde el refrigerador tenia comida hasta para una semana, dos baños uno en el primer piso y otro en el segundo los cuales estaban equipados con todos los accesorios de un baño moderno y cómodo.

Ya en el segundo piso se encontraba varias habitaciones y el baño correspondiente, a lo que Rias llevo a Trunks a su dormitorio el cual era el más elegante de todos, con una cama tamaño King, un televisor y una computadora de última generación, además de un armario con varios atuendos informales y otros más elegantes, pero por sobre todo estaba la ropa que le había enviado su madre.

"no sé qué decir Rias, esto es más de lo que esperaba" decía el hijo de vegeta mientras veía el armario para luego sentarse en la cama, para darse cuenta que la pelirroja ya no se encontraba en la habitación.

"lindo" decía Koneko desde la habitación adjunta de Trunks, la cual tenía una cama simple pero cómoda, un escritorio con una computadora portátil en ella, un armario de doble puerta y una buena vista hacia la calle, solo faltaba que Koneko adornara lo demás.

Mientras Trunks se concentró en la energía de Rias, encontrándola en la cocina para luego sentir el delicioso olor de la comida siendo preparada por la misma presidenta, a lo cual el hijo de vegeta fue traicionado por sus instintos y el rugido de su estómago no se hizo esperar.

Con un leve sonrojo, Trunks se dispuso a dirigirse hacia la cocina a lo cual Koneko se unió a él, al llegar encontraron a la pelirroja con un mandil atado a su cintura, mientras preparaba la cena con una sonrisa en su rostro, para luego ver a la pareja de hermanos que la miraban fijamente.

"la cena estará lo más pronto posible" exclamo la pelirroja con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual Trunks como si de una imagen casi transparente fuera, vio a otra Rias pero está un poco más madura, con el cabello atada en una coleta baja, usando el mismo mandil pero con un vestido rosa debajo de este, mientras a su lado se encontraba un niño no más de 7 años, el cual tenía el cabello rojo con un corte similar al de él a su edad, pero con el mismo color de ojos que el sayayin mestizo, a lo cual Trunks se limpio los ojos con confusión.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto Trunks al terminar de limpiarse sus ojos, para ver que Rias seguía parada ahí con una sonrisa brillante en sus labios, mientras que la otra Rias y el niño habían desaparecido.

"Koneko ¿podrías ayudarme?" pregunto la pelirroja mientras cortaba los vegetales, a lo cual la peliblanca asintió con la cabeza dispuesta a ayudar a su presidenta, pero en el momento que Koneko comenzó a participar en la preparación de la cena, una nueva imagen residual apareció en frente de Trunks.

Esta imagen era de una Koneko mayor, casi tan alta como Rias, usando el cabello largo y suelto, mientras vestía un vestido de color verde y un mandil de color blanco, mientras acariciaba a una pequeña niña de cabellos lavanda y ojos color dorados como la Koneko, las cuales sonreían a Trunks, el cual volvió a frotarse los ojos.

"no lo creo, esto podría ser…." Pero el sayayin antes de terminar su soliloquio, las voces de las chicas le llamarón la atención.

"Trunks ¿puedes poner la mesa por favor?" pregunto la heredera gremory con vos suave y relajada, a la vez que miraba de reojo al sayayin, el cual solo sonrió suavemente y asintió con la cabeza.

"claro en un instante" decía el sayayin mientras se disponía a buscar los cubiertos de la alacena, "si eso fue una visión del futuro, hare lo posible para que suceda…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bien mis amigos, como pasaron los cien review les di esas palizas de Trunks contra los bravucones y el trio pervertido, y si siguen igual se viene escenas deliciosas de las chicas con Trunks, solo diré eso jajajajaj dejen sus review y los capítulos estarán lo mas pronto posible y ahora con mas de 7 mil palabras un record para mi.

También les digo que desde ya la máxima humillación de issei y compañía se viene el próximo capitulo y el canon de highschool dxd empieza el próximo capitulo también, se viene la integración de mas chicas al harem de Trunks jajajaja, es todo.

Sin mas el rey del harem alucard77 fuera y

QUE VIVA EL HAREM


	6. Chapter 6

Saludos queridos lectores, he vuelto con un sukulento capitulo que ya entenderán de lo que hablo al final, pero antes debo decir algunas palabras a los pendejos que exigen una segunda temporada de los son en konoha como si yo fuera un perro, les diré aquí el trato para una segunda temporada de la familia son en konoha, es mas para asegurar la historia ya que tanto que exigen yo también exijo.

Quiero 1500 comentarios, review, opiniones, etc en la familia son en konoha, ninguno de ellos exigiendo una segunda temporada, solo comentarios sobre el capitulo que hayan leído, cualquiera me da los mismo mientras sea una oración de seis palabras como mínimo, sin mas ya lo saben, ahora respondo comentarios:

Zasetsu04: al pervertido o mejor dicho al trio de pervertidos les espera lo peor amigo creeme, gracias por el apoyo.

Neopercival: bueno las visiones solo son algo como una vista al futuro nada mas na escena linda en la historia, issei aun seguirá sufriendo y mucho, le doy a mis lectores lo que piden, aquí el nuevo capitulo gracias por el apoyo.

lord mau shinji 500: en primera issei seguirá sufriendo de la peor forma en segundo, cell destruyo la tierra con babidi majin buu o lo que sea, lo de sin pues no creo, issei no estará mas después de este capitulo, seguiré el canon con Trunks gracias por el apoyo.

ShockM777: solo fue una tierna escena del futuro, el trio pervertido sale de nuevo en el principio de la historia jajajaja, mas o menos así es la casa, rompió uno que otros dientes, gracias por el apoyo y lo hare.

SuperPonySaiyanX9000: sufrimiento nunca antes hecho amigo, solo lee este capitulo y veras como issei dejara de ser un pervertido ajajajjaja, lo de las escenas solo fue algo tierno que quise pone, algo lindo para Trunks en el futuro, la visión Akeno sale en este capitulo, esperare con ansias esa siguiente historia de un épico cross que haras amigo se que será épico, gracias por el apoyo.

Alister 01: que bueno que te gustaron amigo, ya hare cosas parecidas, espero que mi historia te guie en tu senda amigo, gracias por el apoyo.

Daizuke: gracias por tus palabras amigos y a humillación sigue jajaja, gracias por el apoyo.

Samguards: gracias por comentar amigo, esperemos que dejen mas de sus comentarios de apoyo, sin mas los videos son geniales amigo, gracias por el apoyo.

HiperBlack 3: no es que tenga esa habilidad solo fueron escenas tiernas es todo, seguiré escribiendo palizas amigo gracias por el apoyo.

Noe: que bueno que te gustara tanto el capitulo, espero que este te guste de igual forma, emperador rey del harem se escucha mejor, gracias por el apoyo.

YasuoKashida: es una pregunta o aclaración, deja un review mas claro si eres tan amable.

Jusenkio: veamos, tu fuiste el primero en burlarte de mi por una solo palabras mal escrita de entre miles, crees que eso es para reírse? Tal vez si pero no lo comentes es un insulto para mi, sin mas gracias por el apoyo.

luis Ernesto: no lo se.

Arqchevo: Trunks vio su futuro tal vez, aun falta para eso vamos con calma la historia amigo, issei será destrozado en este capitulo jajaj gracias por el apoyo.

Davidssjdbz: pues gracias.

Brayan750: gracias por tus palabras amigo, trato de ser lo mas original posible, gracias por el apoyo.

martin moreno: es un buen fic lo admito gracias amigo, con cell pues tengo una sorpresa al final este será una molestia para Trunks, gracias por el apoyo.

Eduardo: solo diré que todo esta en sus manos.

Guestx3: subo cada una semana el capitulo, el lemon será en el futuro, gracias por el apoyo a los tres.

RS: awesomeeeee.

el eso drenajos: habrá sukulencia amigo mucha de esta, gracias por el apoyo.

MALTHAELLH.P. L: bueno es una reacción natural si te molestan en la academia, además con el estado de animo de Trunks es comprensible, el maestro roshi es un veterano, no lo compares con esa basura del trio pervertido, es una excelente idea sobre monstruos lovecrafnianos, gracias por el apoyo.

Es todo amigos recuerden los que les dije, sin mas ninguna de las series de este fic me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños. Disfruten el capitulo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 6: un castigo merecido, los sueños de Rias y Akeno.

(Lugar: primer juzgado de la ciudad de kuoh, hora: 11 de la mañana)

En el centro de la ciudad se encontraba el juzgado de menores que tenia la ciudad de kuoh, donde se llevaría a cabo el juicio sobre el trio pervertido que acosaba sexualmente de a las estudiantes de la academia de kuoh, un juicio de un día a otro por la gravedad de los cargos en contra de issei y sus amigos.

La jueza tenia una mirada fría en su rostro, mirada que acongojaba hasta el más duro de los hombres, y contra de los chicos estos apenas y podían mantener sus esfínteres calmados, hasta mas que decir que los jóvenes estudiantes estaban vestidos con el respectivos uniformes naranjas de la penitenciaria local, abrazados el uno al otro dándose fuerza entre ellos.

Los pobres padres estaban detrás de ellos con muecas de decepción, sus familias les habían dado todo en sus vidas pero siguieron en la senda de la perversión, dejándose guiar por sus instintos y en estos momentos lo estaban pagando. Pagando por sus acciones contra la sociedad femenina y la jueza no tendría ninguna piedad con los muchachos.

Luego de dar los últimos informes sobre las fechorías del trio pervertido, a lo cual ponía a la jueza aun mas furibunda, casi hasta el limite de querer ahórcalos ella misma, pero debía regirse por la ley y cumplir con su deber cívico. Ella ya tenia el veredicto en contra de los pervertidos, a lo cual solo hizo una mueca de molestia al ver que era muy poco castigo para el trio de pervertidos.

"por los cargos imputados, a estos chicos a los cueles me referiré como basura y escoria de la sociedad" decía la jueza mirando con molestia al trio pervertido a los cuales bajaban su mirada de vergüenza, mientras sus padres se sentían aún más decepcionado de sus hijos, "se les condena a veinte días en la penitenciaria para menores de la ciudad de kuoh" exclamo la mujer mayor, a lo cual los chicos dieron un leve suspiro mas relajados.

"señora jueza, le debo informar que la penitenciaria de menores está completamente llena" informo uno de los policías que se encontraba en el salón, hablándole al oído a la señora de edad mayor, "no existe espacio para estos tres en el recinto" decía el policía a la jueza la cual sonrió maliciosamente al escuchar tan peculiar noticia.

"el suboficial de policía me ha dado una noticia importante, así que no podre enviar a estos jóvenes a la penitenciaria juvenil" decía la señora de edad mayor a lo cual el trio pervertido se abrazaba llorando de felicidad, creyendo que se habían librado del castigo, "en su lugar los recluyo a veinte días en la prisión estatal de la ciudad de kuoh, ese es mi veredicto final" ordeno la jueza con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras golpeaba su martillo de madera contra el estrado.

"NOOOOOO!" gritaban el trio pervertido a coro, mientras los oficiales de policías los tomaban en custodia para dirigirlos a su destino, a lo cual la jueza mientras eran arrastrados por los brazos les dedico unas ultimas palabras.

"suerte chico, en ese lugar se les acabara lo pervertido y algunas cosas mas" exclamo la jueza con una voz fría y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a lo cual los chicos gritaban como niñas por ayuda de sus padres.

"espero que esto haga entrar en razón a estos chicos" exclamo el padre de issei con decisión en su voz, dejando a su hijo a la merced de la cárcel, a lo cual los demás padres asintieron con la cabeza, dándole la razón al hombre que crio al pervertido mayor.

"ayudaaa!" gritaban los chicos como un trio de cobardes mas que un trio de pervertidos, a lo que los oficiales de policías se hartaron de los chics, sacaron sus macanas de sus cinturas, dándole golpes a los chicos en sus cabezas, dejándolos inconscientes con espirales en sus ojos.

"así esta mejor, siguiente caso" grito la jueza a la vez que apilaba los documentos de su escritorio esperando a sus siguientes víctimas.

(En la penitenciaría estatal a las afueras de la ciudad)

El trio pervertido se encontraba caminando por el largo pasillo de la cárcel, donde detrás de las rejas varios convictos silbaban y aclamaban que tenían carne fresca y joven para ellos, a lo cual issei y sus amigos agachaban la cabeza casi enterrándolas en las colchas que tenían en sus manos para sus nuevas camas.

Para suerte o algo de suerte para el trio pervertido, estos serían enjaulados en la misma celda la cual en deplorable condiciones los recibía, a lo cual los guardias de una patada en el trasero de cada uno los metió a la mala en sus celdas, los cuales cayeron de cara en contra del suelo, pero lo que no hicieron los guaridas fue cerrar la puerta de la celda.

"maldito seas issei, esto es topo por tu culpa" grito el pervertido sin pelo llorando cómicamente mientras apuntaba acusadoramente al líder del trio pervertido, el cual vio confundido y sorprendido como su amigo lo acusaba.

"motohama tiene razón, si no hubieras echo enojar al niño bonito no estaríamos aquí" apoyo el chico de lentes acusando de igual manera a issei el cual comenzó a molestarse por esto.

"¿Qué rayos dicen? Ustedes fueron que lo provocaron además son los responsables de encontrar el agujero en el camerino" contra ataco issei con una vena en su frente, señal que mostraba su molestia contra sus amigos.

"pero podríamos haber pasado desapercibido si hubieras mantenido tu maldita boca cerrada!" grito motohama agarrando el traje de issei por el cuello, casi levantándolo por el suelo.

"suéltame!" grito issei dándole un rodillazo al chico sin pelo, el cual cayo de trasero en el suelo, "si eso quieren, los golpeare a ambos" dijo molesto el peli castaño lanzándose sobre matsuda dándole un puñetazo en la cara, a lo cual el chico el cual aun tenia resentido el lugar donde Trunks lo golpeo cayo junto a motohama.

"déjalo maldito" exclamo el joven sin cabello, lanzándose sobre la espalda de issei tratando de quitarlo de encima de su amigo, armando un alboroto de aquellos en su celda, acción que llamo la atención de tres singulares presos que en esos momentos pasaban por afuera de la celda del trio pervertido.

"vaya, vaya, vaya pero sin son tres jóvenes muy enérgicos" decía uno de los hombre el cual tenia el pecho descubierto, usando las mangas de su traje atadas a su cintura.

Este hombre media casi dos metros de altura, sin cabello y de test morena obscura, también como singular detalle en su vestimenta, usaba un gorro veraniego en su cabeza y en sus hombros una toalla de color blanco. Al lado de este preso se encontraba otro de los presos de piel oscura, de complexión gruesa un poco más bajo que el otro, dejando su estómago al descubierto mientras se lamia sus gruesos labios al ver al trio pervertido.

"Además de enérgicos muy guapos, sobre todo el peloncito de ahí" exclamo el tercer preso el cual tenia músculos por todo su cuerpo, cabeza rapada con una mirada lujuriosa en su rostro, pero lo mas anormal en este tipo fue que sus grandes labios estaban pintados de rojo.

"es todo tuyo J, a mí me gustan más como el pelinegro de anteojos ummmm!" decía el gordo hombre frotándose el estómago a la vez que se lamia sus labios. El trio pervertido se encontraba terriblemente asustados y confundidos antes las palabras de estos hombres, los cuales acechaban con la mirada a los degenerados jóvenes.

"todo tuyo mark, solo déjenme al del centro y estaríamos bien" exclamo el tipo de gorro veraniego a lo cual hizo al pervertido de issei saltar del susto al ver que se acercaban a él y sus compañeros.

"di…di..disculpen señores pero ¿Qué quieren de nosotros?" exclamo con dificultad el peli castaño mientras se arrastraba junto a sus amigos sin levantarse, a lo cual el hombre de piel oscura y gran contextura física sonrió maliciosamente.

"es hora de golpear al conejo blanco, de rellenar el pastelillo de crema, de romperle el trasero al nuevo blanquito" decía el gordo hombre lamiéndose los labios en cada palabra a lo cual issei y sus amigos comprendieron lo que quería decir el preso.

"es…esperen por favor piedad" decía motohama abrazándose de sus amigos los cuales hacían los mismo entre ellos, pero las palabras de estos solo hacían reír al trio de afroamericanos.

Pero en el momento en que el preso de gorro de veraniego se carcajeo, por el costado de su muslo derecho, sobresalía por debajo de su ropa una especia de protuberancia de gran tamaño y gruesa envergadura.

"s..señor creo que tiene una serpiente debajo de sus pantalones" exclamo el aterrado issei señalando el pantalón del hombre el cual comenzó a carcajearse aún más.

"es un regalo para ti ajjajaja" reía el hombre de gran tamaño a lo que él y sus amigos se abalanzaron en contra del trio pervertido, comenzando la primera de muchas fiestas mandingos, las cuales cambiarían la vida del trio pervertido y sus traseros también.

(En el hogar de Trunks)

Antes de que pasara todo sobre el juicio del trio pervertido, en el hogar de Trunks el sayayin comenzaba a despertar con los primeros rayos del sol, los cuales pasaban por su ventana y golpeaba su rostro, lo cual hizo abrir los ojos del hijo de vegeta el cual un poco contuso trato de sentarse en la cama, lo cual no fue posible ya que su brazo izquierdo estaba aprisionado por un par de almohadas muy mullidas y esponjosas.

"¿Qué sucede?" se preguntó el sayayin aun un poco contuso por recién estar despertando, a lo que al ver a su costado se encontró con una imagen ya conocida para él, "r..rr..rias!" dijo con un leve tartamudeo en su voz el sayayin mestizo, el cual sonrojado pero manteniendo el control, comenzó a mover un poco a la presidenta del club.

"muaaahhhh, ummmm" la pelirroja se levanto mientras bostezaba lindamente estirando sus brazos al cielo, dejando al descubierto sus senos de gran tamaño los cuales estaban desnudos como el resto de ella, "buenos días Trunks" dijo la pelirroja sonriéndole al sayayin, esta sin ningún pudor al mostrar su cuerpo al sayayin.

"buenos días Rias, puedo saber ¿Por qué estas desnuda otra vez en mi cama?" preguntó el hijo de vegeta con calma, pero sin mirar a Rias desnuda al taparse con su mano buena, lo cual hizo reír a la heredera gremory.

"cuando terminamos de cenar ya era muy tarde para regresar a casa, así que decidí quedarme a dormir aquí" explicó la pelirroja mientras comenzaba a ponerse su ropa interior muy naturalmente.

"eso lo recuerdo pero, ¿Por qué en mi cama?" decía el hijo de vegeta con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza, viendo extrañamente a la pelirroja por su actuar tan natural y tranquilo.

"ummm porque era la más cómoda de todas y además se siente muy cálido dormir a tu lado Trunks" exclamo la heredera gremory con un toque seductor mientras se acercaba a la cama, poniéndose de rodillas arriba de esta sin dejar de mirar al sayayin mestizo.

La pelirroja presidenta del club dejaba caer sus pechos hacia abajo, mostrando el par de montículos de carne a la vista de Trunks, el cual sonrojado trataba de apartar la vista pero la pelirroja como un animal se postraba en cuatro patas sobre su presa, casi estando a unos centímetros de su rostro, pero…..

"hermanito es hora de despertar" exclamo Koneko mientras abría la habitación del sayayin mestizo, mostrando que estaba vestida con un lindo pijama de amarillo color en forma de gatito, pero no solo eso ya que esta reflejo en su rostro la sorpresa de ver a su presidenta arriba de Trunks, esta en paños menores al igual que Trunks que solo usaba su playera negra y bóxer del mismo color.

"jjejejeje buenos días Koneko" exclamo el peli lavanda sayayin con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, mientras la peliblanca en un rápido movimiento tomo por el brazo izquierdo a su hermano alejándolo de Rias, la cual quedo enojada ante la interrupción de su momento mañanero con Trunks.

"presidenta pervertida" exclamo con un tono serio la peliblanca, sin soltar a su hermano mayor el cual solo sonreí ante esto, jamás en su vida pensó estar en esta situación, una chica sensual en su cama y otra mas pequeña que lo defendía de ella, escena muy hilarante para el príncipe sayayin.

"creo que no podría tener una mejor forma de despertar en las mañanas" pensaba el hijo de vegeta la ver como los rayos salían entre las miradas de la torre Koneko y la heredera gremory, "tranquila chicas, que tal si les preparo el desayuno" decía el sayayin mestizo interponiéndose entre Rias y Koneko las cuales miraban sorprendidas al hijo de bulma.

"¿sabes cocinar?" pregunto la sorprendida Rias, mirando de forma extraña al sayayin mestizo el cual solo sonrió confiado antes la pregunta de la pelirroja, mientras comenzaba a vestirse para ir a la academia.

"se eso y mucho más, mi madre me enseño" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con un dejo de tristeza en sus palabras a lo cual Rias sintió una punzada en el corazón al hacerle recordar a su madre, "en mi mundo era muy importante saber las cosas básicas de supervivencia y entre esas cosas era cocinar" decía el hijo de vegeta con una mueca seria, recordando los duros días en su mundo apocalíptico.

"perdona Trunks, no quise hacerte recordar a tu madre" se disculpó la pelirroja chica con un tono de voz arrepentido, mientras hacia una leve reverencia disculpándose, a lo cual Trunks solo se sonrió mientras se acercaba a la heredera gremory.

"no Rias, te agradezco que me la recuerdes" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con tranquilidad mientras acariciaba el cabello de Rias, la cual se sorprendió ante las palabras del sayayin, "agradezco que me recuerdes los buenos momentos que tuve con mi madre, recordarla día a día me da fuerzas para seguir" dijo el peli lavanda a lo cual Rias sonrió para luego abrazar al sayayin, presionando sus pechos con los pectorales del sayayin mestizo.

"ella siempre estará contigo" decía la pelirroja sin soltar el agarre con el sayayin, el cual devolvió el abrazo mirando de reojo a Koneko, a la cual le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara.

"ustedes también son mi motivación para seguir adelante" exclamo el hijo de bulma integrando a Koneko en el abrazo la cual sentía la protección del sayayin hacia ella, "yo siempre las protegeré, a ustedes, a Kiba, a Akeno y a este mundo" dijo con decisión el sayayin mestizo, a lo cual hizo que los corazones de Koneko y Rias se aceleraran a mil por hora, un sentimiento crecía en las chicas.

(En la dimensión de Trunks)

La perfección echa androide se encontraba sobre volando un planeta de purpura cielo, tierras destruidas y casas en forma de ovalo destruidas, siendo todo esto causado por el androide perfecto, donde los cuerpos de seres humanoides con una test de color gris, caras muy parecidas a un pez humanoide, vestidos con capas blancas y pantalones negros, aunque estas estaban muy destrozadas y llenas de sangre purpura, mostrando que estos seres fueron masacrados por el androide cell.

"basuras, seres inservibles que no me hicieron sudar en el absoluto" decía el androide perfecto entre dientes, enfadado por el motivo de no encontrar un oponente digno de su perfección.

El androide creado por el doctor maki gero, después de destruir la tierra había comenzado una ola homicida por varios planetas del universo, habiendo destruido una gran cantidad de mundos por la búsqueda de guerreros fuertes que sacaran su máximo potencial, pero no encontrando un rival digno para su perfección.

"aunque siento como con cada pelea me hago aún más fuerte" decía el androide perfecto mirando sus manos al sentir en su cuerpo el poder que conseguía en cada pelea, aun mínimas que fueran, "pero solo existe una persona en la que puedo comprobar mi poder, espérame Trunks pronto te encontrare" decía con malicia el androide perfecto, a la vez que comenzó a elevarse por los aires.

El androide perfecto sobre volaba el espacio sin dejar de ver el planeta que había devastado hace solo unos minutos, sonriendo maliciosamente mientras apuntaba con su palma derecha al mundo de una raza desconocida, empezando a cargar ki suficiente para destruir el planeta.

" **ataque big bang!"** grito la perfección hecha androide lanzando la enorme esfera de energía, la cual entro por el centro del planeta, comenzando su lenta destrucción desde su interior hasta que este solo quedo hecho pedazos de rocas espaciales, todo esto bajo la vista de cell que no dejaba de sonreír.

La maldad se reflejaba en el rostro del androide perfecto, el cual disfrutaba destruyendo los planetas y acabando con vidas inocentes alrededor de su universo, y este no pararía hasta encontrar el planeta namek y por fin lograr su tan anhelando deseo, encontrar a Trunks y por una buena vez y por todas acabar con el sayayin mestizo, aunque este último no pensaba en la posibilidad de un nuevo encuentro con el androide perfecto, solo manteniéndose en esta nueva dimensión y disfrutando de su nueva vida.

(Volviendo al mundo de highschool dxd)

El trio conformado por Trunks, Rias y Koneko se dirigían a pie hacia la academia de kuoh, bajo algunas de las miradas de los estudiantes pero sin importarle a Rias y menos a Koneko, ellas seguían conversando amenamente entre ellas mientras tenían al sayayin en medio de ellas, después de un desayuno agradable preparado por el chico que ellas gustaban, no podrían estar mas animadas de ir a la escuela, pero la alegría de ellas no duraría por siempre y todo esto fue cuando entraron por las puertas de la academia.

"príncipe Trunks!" grito una voz de mujer muy conocida por los miembros del club del ocultismo, esta era la estudiante y demonio de grandes pechos llamada Akeno, la cual se acercaba trotando hacia el hijo de vegeta, el cual al verla sonrió suavemente a la chica, pero lo que no se contaba fue tener una nueva visión.

Al costado de Akeno apareció una imagen traslucida de una Akeno un poco más mayor, pero esta sin el cabello atado en una coleta dejándolo suelto el cual llegaba hasta su espalda. Esta usaba un vestido negro que le llegaba a las rodillas, mientras que a su lado una niña de cabellos negros y ojos azules usando un vestido muy similar a Akeno, trotaba al lado de lo cual parecía que era su madre.

"otra vez" dijo como un susurro el hijo de vegeta para sí mismo pero antes de que siguiera pensando en esa visión, Akeno lo abrazo efusivamente poniendo sus enorme senos en el pecho del sayayin, mientras ponía sus manos por detrás del cuello del sayayin.

"príncipe Trunks, buenos días" decía la pelinegra Akeno restregando sus senos en el pecho de Trunks el cual solo se sonrojaba ante esta acción, pero sus acompañantes comenzaban a arder en celos.

"b..buenos días Akeno" decía el hijo de vegeta con un toque de nerviosismo en su voz pero como todo buen caballero, Trunks devolvió el abrazo de Akeno la cual se sonrojaba ante el contacto físico con el sayayin mestizo.

"¿dormiste bien? Porque si no es así podría prestarte un par de buenas almohadas para que pongas tu cabeza" decía con un tono coqueto la pelinegra demonio, la cual se apretaba un poco más a Trunks para que sintiera ese par de almohadas que mencionaba.

"no te preocupes Akeno, Trunks durmió como un bebé toda la noche" exclamo Rias con una sonrisa astuta en su rostro a la vez que separaba a Trunks de Akeno, la cual solo miraba a Rias con una dulce sonrisa que emanaba maldad en ella.

"imagino porque lo sabes presidenta" decía la pelinegra mientras su mirada con la de Rias chocaban, sacando chispas entre sus miradas dejando a un Trunks sonrojado y con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

"vamos hermano, no hagas caso al par de pervertidas" exclamo la pequeña Koneko tomando la mano de su hermano, llevándoselo del lugar de batalla entre estudiantes de enormes senos.

"jejejejej creo que aún no me podre a acostumbrar a las acciones de las chicas" pensó el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras era llevado a rastras por le peliblanca.

Lo que no sabía el hijo de vegeta, era que un grupo de ángeles caídos lo mantenían bajo vigilancia, estos desde las sombras mantenían sus vistas y acciones del sayayin. El grupo enviado por azazel mantenían sus miradas bajo el hijo de vegeta.

(Una semana y media después)

Ya había pasado una semana y unos días más desde la llegada de Trunks a este mundo, y este ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la vida cotidiana en este mundo, la academia no era tan efusiva por parte de los alumnos que lo acosaban ya que gracias a que la noticia de que los matones de la academia habían sido hospitalizados por él, ningún chico se le acercaba, mientras con las estudiantes femeninas estas se mantenían alejadas del sayayin mestizo al verlo estar cerca de las chicas más populares de la academia, y peor aún fueron las miradas de Rias, Akeno y Koneko les enviaban a las jovencitas que se le acercaban al hijo de vegeta.

Pero aunque las chicas amenazaran con sus miradas a las demás estudiantes, no evitaron que se esparciera el rumor de un nuevo príncipe en la academia de kuoh, también llamado el príncipe herido que hacía ver al antiguo príncipe Kiba como historia vieja, el rumor y el nuevo nombre de Trunks como el príncipe herido de la academia de kuoh.

Trunks no le daba más importancia a su sobre nombre, él solo vivía cada día para ayudar y cumplir deberes de demonio aunque este no fuera uno. Realizaba contratos con humanos para aumentar el prestigio de Rias y su nobleza, para suerte de él, cada contrato siempre era para algún quehacer domestico para los humanos o la ayuda en una tienda, pero aunque al principio al verlo herido y enyesado, los humanos que contrataban a los demonios no confiaban en Trunks, pero al verlo trabajar y usar solo una mano para mover enormes cajas, Trunks fue uno de los más cotizados para contratos demoniacos con la nobleza de Rias.

Las chicas cada día más gustaban del sayayin mestizo, en cada momento Akeno aprovechaba para abrazar el brazo izquierdo del sayayin, restregándolo entre sus enormes pechos, mientras Rias se molestaba ante esto pero en su momento le hacía una que otra broma coqueta al hijo de bulma, el cual solo podía sonrojarse ante esto, cada vez acostumbrándose a las indirectas de Rias y las directas por así decirlo de Akeno.

Koneko era un caso aparte, ya que ella al considerarse como la pequeña hermana de Trunks, pasaba una gran cantidad de tiempo con el sayayin de cabello largo, usando su regazo como su asiento personal en cada reunión que tuviera el club de investigación oculta, además de caminar junto a él cada mañana hacia la academia, además de tener la prioridad de ser la primera en ver por las mañanas a Trunks, ya que se había convertido casi en su alarma personal, a veces la chica lo contemplaba dormir pero otras más que eran un poco más frecuente en estos últimos días, se encontraba a su hermano adoptivo en la cocina con una taza de café humeante en su mano libre, con un rostro de preocupación y tristeza que desde su primer día en que llego no había visto.

Pero Koneko al preguntarle este solo decía que se encontraba bien, para luego darle un vaso de leche y enviarla nuevamente a la cama, prometiéndole que él iría cuando terminara su café, pero esto nunca fue cierto, Trunks se quedaba en la cocina hasta el momento de preparar el desayuno de Koneko y dirigirse a la academia.

Pero hoy era un día especial para cada una de las chicas del club, un día que jamás olvidarían, aunque antes de esto las actividades del club ya se comenzaban a terminar durante esa jornada, listos ya para partir cada uno a su respectivo hogar, siendo Kiba el primero dispuesto a irse para tener la oportunidad de hablar con tsubaki antes de dormir.

"adiós presidenta, Akeno, Koneko y Trunks" decía el caballero de la gremory mientras salía de la habitación siendo despedido por los mencionados por Kiba.

"no puedo esperar a llegar a casa, estoy muy cansada" decía la presidenta del club mientras estiraba sus músculos, acentuando sus senos a lo cual Trunks solo se sonrojo, acción que hizo ponerse en guardia a Koneko y Akeno.

"pienso lo mismo presidenta, cada vez que pienso en mi príncipe Trunks de noche me relaja y quedo profundamente dormida" decía la seductora Akeno a la vez que se acercaba coquetamente a Trunks, "si sabes a lo que me refiero" decía la pelinegra guiñando un ojo al sayayin, el cual quedo confundido ante las palabras de Akeno.

"¿mi príncipe? ¿Cuándo fue que Trunks se convirtió en tu príncipe Akeno?" pregunto Rias con una mueca molesta en su cara, a la vez que una vena palpitante se veía en su frente.

"ups, creo que pensé en voz alta" dijo la pelinegra fingiendo habérsele escapado las palabras de la boca, mientras se tapaba la mano con la boca dejando salir una risilla burlesca que molestaba a Rias en demasía, y más viendo que Akeno se adelantaba a ella.

"hermano vámonos, Akeno me da miedo" decía la peliblanca la cual se abrazó de la cintura de Trunks, lo cual hizo sonreír al hijo de vegeta por la actitud tan inocente de su hermana adoptiva.

"ara ara, la pobre Koneko le da miedo que le quite la atención de su hermano" decía la reina de Rias con una dulce sonrisa que transmitía maldad pura, a la vez que veía fijamente a la pequeña Loli la cual solo saco la lengua a Akeno.

"Koneko es un rival igual de fuerte que Akeno" pensó Rias con una mano en la barbilla con una mueca analítica en su cara, sin dejar de ver como la peliblanca se acercaba aún más a su lindo siervo.

"bien creo que es hora de irnos" decía el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa en su rostro, a la vez que la pequeña Koneko lo soltaba de la cintura mientras asentía con la cabeza.

"buenas noches Trunks, sueña conmigo" exclamo la pelirroja en tono coqueto, a la vez que besaba la mejilla del sayayin, acción que Rias realizaba cada noche como despedida hacia el sayayin mestizo, el cual ya acostumbrado a esto decidió responder a la pelirroja.

"y tu conmigo ejjejejeje" respondió Trunks en un tono de broma, dándole un pequeño golpecito juguetón en la nariz de Rias, a lo cual sonrojo y sorprendió a la heredera gremory, mientras Akeno y Koneko quedaron estupefactas ante esto.

Akeno al ver esta acción no quiso quedarse atrás, así que se acercó al hijo de vegeta con una actitud coqueta, quedando a un costado del sayayin mientras se acercaba a la oreja derecha de Trunks, teniéndola a solo unos centímetros de sus labios.

"sueña cosas pervertidas conmigo, mi príncipe sayayin" exclamo pícaramente Akeno en el oído de Trunks, el cual se puso como un tomate ante las palabras de Akeno, la cual no sabía que pasaría esa noche y sus palabras calarían hondo en ella y las demás.

"e..e..eres muy graciosa Akeno" decía el príncipe sayayin con una ligera risa nerviosa, pero Akeno le sonreía lujuriosamente dando a entender que hablaba en serio en más que una broma, cosa que no le gusto en nada a la peliblanca.

"vámonos Trunks, adiós presidenta y senos de vaca" dijo molesta la pequeña nekomata, llevándose del brazo izquierdo al hijo de vegeta, el cual aún rojo como un tomate se despedía con la mano de Rias y Akeno.

"tiene envidia" exclamo la pelinegra reina de Rias, mientras se cruzaba de brazos haciendo acentuar sus enormes pechos, siendo vista por Rias la cual tenía los ojos entre cerrados.

"buenas noches Akeno" dijo fríamente la pelirroja mientras se retiraba del club, dejando a una pelinegra confundida pero satisfecha de lograr que Trunks se sonrojara y pensara en ella.

(En el hogar de Trunks un par de horas después)

Después de una agradable cena hecha con la ayuda de Koneko, además de una agradable charla entre hermanos, el hijo de vegeta y la hermana de kuroka se disponían a descansar en sus respectivos cuartos, está más que decir que la pequeña Loli explico varias cosas de su pasado al hijo de vegeta, ya sea sobre su hermana y su raza, a lo cual Trunks comprendió completamente y desde ya en su mente buscaba la forma de ayudar a Koneko con su poder oculto.

"antes de ir a dormir necesito decirte algo Koneko" exclamo el hijo de vegeta antes de que la peliblanca entrara a su cuarto, a lo cual la nekomata se quedó parada en frente de Trunks, "ya sé cómo ayudarte para controlar tu poder" decía el peli lavanda a la vez que se agachaba hasta el nivel de Koneko.

"¿Cómo?!" pregunto la emocionada peliblanca casi saltando de su lugar, mientras sus ojos brillaban y la su sonrisa en su cara llegaba de oreja a oreja, a lo cual Trunks sonrió dulcemente por la actitud un poco infantil de Koneko.

"entrenamiento, te entrenare hasta que el poder en tu interior se acople a tu cuerpo" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con confianza, a lo que Koneko abrió sus ojos como platos, ya que esta no se le había ocurrido antes.

La pequeña peliblanca en todo el tiempo que ha estado en la nobleza de Rias, solo usaba el poder de la torre y su fuerza innata para combatir, sin hacer algo más para aumentar su poder temiendo que esta se descontrolara como lo hizo con su hermana, pero ahora con Trunks entrenándola no habría nada que pudiera hacer.

"poder volar por los aires y lanzar poderes, solo con mi energía ¿podré hacer eso?" pregunto la pequeña peliblanca con esperanza en su voz, a lo cual Trunks sonrió al escuchar las palabras que esperaba de Koneko.

"todo eso y más Koneko, serás una poderosa guerrero como yo lo soy" decía el príncipe sayayin a la vez que acariciaba el cabello de Koneko, "cuando terminen de curar mis heridas comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento" dijo Trunks con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual la peliblanca se lanzó a los brazos del sayayin, abrazándolo efusivamente.

"gracias, gracias, gracias Trunks eres el mejor hermano del mundo" decía la pequeña Loli colgada del cuello de Trunks, el cual sonreía y correspondía al abrazo de su pequeña hermana.

"ahora a dormir Koneko, que descanses bien" dijo el sayayin mestizo dándole las buenas noches a la peliblanca la cual se despegaba de su hermano, aprovechando de darle un beso en la mejilla del sayayin, el cual se sonrojo ante esta muestra de afecto de parte de su hermana.

"buenas noches hermano Trunks" dijo rápidamente Koneko la cual estaba sonrojada al igual que su hermano, la cual ingreso a su cuarto avergonzada pero feliz de lograr besar la mejilla del hijo de vegeta.

"bien tratare de dormir un poco, espero" pensó el hijo de bulma mientras comenzaba su camino a su cuarto, esperando que las pesadillas que ha tenido estas últimas noches no interrumpieran su sueño.

Lo que no sabía el peli lavanda sayayin, era que mientras se preparaba para dormir las chicas del club de investigación oculta tenían un sueño simultáneo sobre su persona, sueños un poco o muy subidos de tono en cada una de ellas.

(Sueño de Rias)

Por mas extraño que parezca, la pelirroja heredera gremory se encontraba soñando a ella misma sentada en su escritorio revisando y firmando algunos documento. Totalmente sola estaba Rias firmando los papeles sin compañía más que ella y su trabajo, pero unos toquidos en la puerta llamo la atención de Rias.

"adelante" exclamo la pelirroja sin dejar de mirar los papeles en la mesa, perdiendo la vista en quien entraba al cuarto, persona que con una voz suave llamo a la pelirroja.

"presidenta" exclamo esa voz tan conocida por la pelirroja, la cual al levantar la vista vio al sayayin mestizo totalmente recuperado, vestido con su típica chaqueta azul, playera negra, pantalones negras y botas anaranjadas, cosa que impresiono a la pelirroja pero lo que más impresiono a Rias fue lo que tenía Trunks en su mano derecha.

"es… es" decía la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras se paraba de su asiento acercándose al hijo de vegeta, el cual arrastraba el cuerpo de raiser, este mostraba signos de haber recibido la paliza de su vida. Inconsciente, sin varios dientes en la boca, con sangre saliendo de su nariz, un ojo amoratado, su dichoso traje rojo destruido y rasgado, Trunks lanzaba el cuerpo de raiser a los pies de Rias.

"así es Rias, le di una paliza a raiser y te libre de tu compromiso con él" exclamo el sayayin mestizo con una sonrisa galante en su rostro, a la vez que levantaba el cuerpo del Phoenix a la altura de Rias la cual no podría estar más feliz en su vida, "ahora estas comprometida conmigo" dijo el príncipe sayayin en actitud de un galán, lanzando el cuerpo de raiser un lado mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja.

"Trunks y..yo mphhh" pero antes de que la heredera gremory terminara de hablar, el sayayin estampo sus labios contra los suyos, en un beso apasionado que sonrojo a mas no poder a la pelirroja, sus mejillas estaban tan coloradas como su propio cabello.

"ahora eres mía, toda mía" decía el sayayin despegando sus labios de los de Rias, bajando a su cuello sin dejar de besarla la cual comenzaba a sentir la excitación en su piel.

"oh Trunks, oh esto se siente increíble" decía la pelirroja extasiada por los besos del sayayin mestizo que recorría desde su cuello hasta sus labios, pero esta puso sus manos en el pecho deteniendo al joven hijo de bulma.

"e..espera Trunks, aún es muy pronto para llegar a eso" decía la pelirroja en un tono nervioso al sayayin, pero este sonrió confiado al escuchar esas palabras de Rias.

"eso dices tú Rias, pero sabes que esto es lo que quieres" decía el hijo de vegeta sorprendiendo a Rias por la actitud del sayayin, el cual daba leves besos en el rostro del sayayin, "cada vez que te insinúas a mí, me vuelve loco" decía el hijo de vegeta entre besos con la pelirroja.

"Trunks, y..yo…" decía entre gemidos la pelirroja, dejándose llevar por el éxtasis que no se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba encima del escritorio, con las piernas entrelazadas en la espalda de Trunks, besándose fervientemente entre caricias.

"Rias, eres tan hermosa" decía Trunks con amor, haciendo sonreír a la heredera gremory por tan dulces palabras, pero luego al sentir como el hijo de vegeta apretaba uno de sus pechos a través de su ropa, dejo soltar un gemido en voz alta.

"aahhhhh, Trunks!" decía Rias entre gemidos sintiendo la mano del sayayin en su seno izquierdo, el cual era manoseado, amasado, masajeado por el sayayin sin parar, el cual con una sonrisa en su rostro comenzó a introducir su mano libre por debajo de la camisa de Rias.

"te gusta esto ¿verdad?" decía el hijo de vegeta que lentamente se dirigía al pecho libre de la pelirroja, pero esta vez por debajo de su camisa es decir piel a piel, "espero te guste un contacto más íntimo" exclamo sonriendo astutamente Trunks, para luego darle un ligero pero firme apretón al pecho izquierdo de Rias, la cual sintió la mano de Trunks hacer contacto con su rosado pezón.

"ah, ah Trunks, si..sigue por favor" decía la pelirroja con las manos apoyadas en el escritorio, dejándose llevar por los toques sensuales del hijo de vegeta, el cual besaba los labios de Rias en repetidas ocasiones mientras dejaba de masajear el pecho de Rias sobre su camisa para luego llevar su mano al muslo de Rias.

El hijo de vegeta pasaba su mano por la tersa piel de la pelirroja, subiendo poco a poco por debajo de su falda, lo cual sacaba más y más gemidos de placer por parte de Rias la cual, al gemir lo hacía mirando al techo, dejando a Trunks besar su cuello y de vez en cuando lamerlo levemente.

"no te preocupes Rias, ahora viene lo mejor" exclamo entre risas el hijo de bulma, usando sus dedos para comenzar a acariciar la intimidad de Rias por a través de sus bragas, lo cual saco un gemido de placer que supero a los demás.

"AAAAAHHHH" grito de placer la pelirroja al sentir como los dedos de Trunks se movían en su vagina, aun con la tela de sus bragas se sentía genial en sus partes íntimas, "oh Trunks, oh Trunks, e..es esto e..es asombroso" decía la pelirroja entre gemidos, a lo cual el sayayin se sintió incitado a llevar esto al siguiente nivel.

"tus gemidos son tan bellos como tu Rias, ahora quiero que te vengas para mí" exclamo el hijo de vegeta sellando los labios de Rias con los suyos, la cual enredaba su lengua con la de Trunks, el cual hizo a un lado las bragas de Rias para meter dos dedos en la vagina de la heredera gremory.

Los gemidos de Rias ahora eran más intensos que antes, la sensación de ser penetrada por el sayayin era tan increíble que el orgasmo se aproximaba a cada movimiento de los dedos de Trunks, el placer en que la chica se encontraba era de otro mundo, a lo que curvo su espalda al sentir como se acercaba el clímax.

"Trunks, oh Trunks me vengo, me vengo me…. Oooh TRUNKSSS!" Rias en esos momento abrió sus ojos al sentir el orgasmo en su ser, encontrando que estaba en su habitación mirando al techo con su mano derecha en su entre pierna.

La pelirroja se sentó en la cama, comenzando a limpiarse el sudor de su frente y rostro, rastros que dejo su erótico sueño con el sayayin para luego comenzar a respirar con tranquilidad, tomando el aliento perdido en tan lucido sueño, lo cual la tranquilizo volviendo a recostarse en su cama con un rubor en sus labios.

"Trunks, mi Trunks" dijo casi como un susurro la pelirroja con una sonrisa en sus labios, metiendo su rostro en la almohada para volver a quedarse dormida, tal vez para volver a soñar con su lindo siervo.

(Sueño de Akeno)

La pelinegra chica se encontraba esposada a un tubo de metal, con las manos en alto quedando de pie, la cual estaba vestida con traje de latex negro, mas parecido a un bikini de este dicho material, aunque de una peculiar forma ya que en la parte de sus senos, el traje solo cubría parte de este dejando ver sus pezones al aire liebre, también el traje dejaba ver su ombligo a todo su esplendor, además que en la parte intima de esta no estaba cubierta, solo dejando el traje como una especia de cinturón negro alrededor de su cadera, al final pero no menos importante, Akeno usaba un par de botas de latex que llegaban a sus rodillas, la reina de Rias parecía una dominatrix pero dominada.

"ara ara, que extraño lugar es este" decía la pelinegra en un tono de confusión coqueto, extraña combinación que solo ella podía lograr. Akeno comenzó a mirar a sus lados encontrando que la habitación era una oda para una sádica como ella.

Instrumentos como látigos negros, tablas de madera, máscaras negras que solo cubre los ojos, látigos con varias correas, esposas rosas con un interior acolchado como ella tenía en esos momentos, tenazas para los pezones y la piel, en fin una gran cantidad de instrumentaría que hacia salivar a la pelinegra.

"debo estar en el paraíso de los demonios, me encantaría usar todo eso en mi lindo príncipe Trunks" decía en voz alta la pelinegra reina, a la vez que se lamia los labios pensando en toda la diversión que tendría con Trunks y esas herramientas tan peculiares.

"pero esta vez serán probadas contigo" exclamo una voz muy conocida por Akeno desde la oscuridad, a lo cual la chica volteo de inmediato en dirección de donde venía esa voz.

"mi príncipe Trunks!" exclamo sorprendida la pelinegra reina, viendo como salía desde la oscuridad el sayayin, mostrando que vestía con su vestimenta habitual de chaqueta azul y demás, pero detrás de él, en vez de una espada tenia otra cosa que apenas se visualizaba.

"exactamente Akeno, soy yo y ya no puedo controlarme más" decía el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa ladeada en su cara, quedando frente a frente a la reina de Rias, la cual era un poco más alta gracias a sus botas de tacón.

"¿de qué hablas?" pregunto un poco confundida la reina del rayo, pero sabiendo muy por dentro de que era lo que hablaba el hijo de vegeta, el cual en un movimiento lento, llevo su mano a su espalda para sacar la herramienta que tenía atrás.

"tus insinuaciones que me haces cada vez, esos comentarios pervertidos han llevado a esto" decía el hijo de bulma sacando una tabla de color negro pero con un acolchado rosa encima de la tabla.

El sayayin mestizo con una sonrisa de un depredador acechando a su presa le daba vueltas al cuerpo de Akeno, la cual se veía reacia al castigo que estaba a punto de recibir pero en su interior gritaba por que Trunks le hiciera suya y la castigara por ser una mala chica.

"por favor Trunks, yo no soy una mala niña y no merezco un castigo por simple bromitas" decía Akeno con un puchero en sus labios, pero esta sin apartar la vista del sayayin levantaba el culo para que Trunks la golpeara con la tabla.

"has sido una mala niña Akeno y recibirás lo que te mereces" exclamo Trunks lanzando por los aires la tabla de golpear negra, para luego con la palma abierta darle un golpe en las nalgas de Akeno.

"AHHHH! Trunks!" decía la pelinegra al sentir el placer de una nalgada dada por su príncipe, el cual sonrió ante la reacción de Akeno y volvió a abofetear el culo de Akeno una vez más, "AAHHHH Trunks que bien se siente" decía entre gemidos la pelinegra, la cual gozaba del castigo que recibía.

"entonces continuemos el castigo para la niña pervertida" decía el hijo de vegeta al oído de Akeno, mientras frotaba las nalgas un poco rojizas por los golpes de la reina, a lo cual Trunks comenzó a darle nalgadas consecutivas a la pelinegra.

Akeno gozaba de placer en cada golpe a mano cerrada que le daba Trunks, los gemidos no paraban de salir desde sus labios, era tanta la excitación que sentía al ser castigada por mano propia de su príncipe que sus parte intimas comenzaron a chorrear de poco a poco. El sayayin mestizo se dio cuenta de esto y con una sonrisa lujuriosa en sus labios se detuvo, para luego trasladarse al frente de Akeno, pero sin dejar de tocar el culo de esta.

"ah, por favor Trunks, si..gue ahhhh" antes de que la reina del trueno terminara de suplicar el hijo de vegeta pellizco el pezón derecho de Akeno mientras con la otra mano masajeaba el otro pecho de la pelinegra, "ahhh bésame, bésame Trunks" pedía la reina de Rias, a lo cual el hijo de vegeta accedió a la petición de Akeno besando de lleno la boca de la pelinegra, usando hasta su lengua para hacer gozar aún más a la chica de grandes senos, la cual gemía sin parar al sentir como Trunks la besaba y pellizcaba sus pezones.

La excitación de Trunks también era clara a través de sus pantalones, dejando ver su erección en pleno auge, así que decidió usar una mano para bajar la cremallera de sus pantalones para liberar su erecto pene. Sin dejar de besar el hijo de vegeta guiaba su parte intima a la de Akeno, la cual sentía la punta del pene de Trunks queriendo entrar en ella.

"es.. Trunks aún no estoy lista" decía la pelinegra reina del trueno, viendo la erección del sayayin de reojo, la cual estaba lista para penetrarla de lleno, pero Akeno aún no se sentía preparada para ser desvirgada por el hijo de vegeta, el cual con una sonrisa la penetro sin contemplación, "AAHHHHH!" al gritar de tal forma Akeno se despertó de tan lúdico sueño.

La pelinegra demonio comenzó a mirar para todos lados dándose cuenta que solo estaba en su cuarto, que todo había sido un hermoso sueño que había tenido de su príncipe, lo cual hizo que Akeno cayera de espalda de su cama muy sudada y una sonrisa en su rostro, tomando la almohada e hundirla en su rostro.

"mi príncipe Trunks, espero ese día que me sometas como en mis sueños ufufufufu" reía la pelinegra de forma pervertida abrazando su almohada como si fuera el hijo de vegeta.

(Sueño de Koneko)

La pequeña peliblanca se encontraba alistando los ingredientes para empezar a realizar la cena, pero por detrás sintió un par de brazos que la rodeaban por la cintura, a lo cual la pequeña nekomata se sonrojo furiosamente conociendo ese par de brazos que la rodeaban, así que decidió mirar hacia arriba y ver al responsable de abrazarla tan tiernamente.

"hermanito….."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El próximo capitulo habrá mas sukulencia con Koneko jaajajjaja, para aclarar una cosa dejare de quien me inspire de los negros violadores del trio pervertido.

Mark Henry un luchador, en el negro pelon del comercial de old spice y por ultimo el negro de WhatsApp, espero los hayan reconocidos.

Recuerden lo que dije sobre la familia son en konoha y si les llevo esta capitulo unos días tardes pues no soy de hierro y tengo cosas que hacer, además muchos escritores están meses fuera y cuando vuelven no les dicen nada, es mas algunos se rinden a sus pies.

Sin mas alucard77 fuera diciendo.

QUE VIVA EL HAREM.


	7. Chapter 7

Que tal mis queridos lectores, vuelvo con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que ha tenido gran aceptación por ustedes, también me horna decir que la familia son en konoha ha llegado a mas de mil review, lo cual me alegra mucho ya que pocos llegan a tal cantidad de review, lo que me coloca como la segunda historia terminada con mas comentarios en recibir, superando a varias mas lo cual me pone muy feliz pero aun no es suficiente ya que con mas de 1500 será la primera en la lista, y todo esto no se hubiera logrado gracias a samguard, gracias amigo tu y tu canal de youtube lo han hecho posible, te lo agradezco de corazón.

Bien por todo esto dicho pasemos a responder los comentarios del capítulo pasado:

Zasetsu04: una realidad que sufrirá el trio pervertido jajajaja, la ironía de lo irónico, ya verás que pasa con Koneko amigo, tal vez te lleves una sorpresa, gracias por el apoyo.

lord mau shinji 500: no quise matar a issei pero le di el peor escarmiento para un pervertido como él y sus amigos, los sueños de las chicas se me ocurrió para darle sukulencia a la historia, pues claro que Trunks se enfrentará a raiser, lo de ravel aun no lo se, con cell pues hará una que otra aparición y nada mas, su propósito aun no llega, Trunks no esta en el séptimo universo, cell matando gente se entrena sin mas gracias por el apoyo.

Daizuke: issei cosecho lo que sembro, no entiendo sobre lo de asia ya que ni siquiera ha salido en la historia, gracias por el apoyo.

Samguards: jajajajja su buena fiesta mandingo para el trio pervertido, y aquí la siguiente parte amigo, gracias por el apoyo.

Warewameshianari: eso esperaba que se rieran con lo que paso a issei, un poco de zukulencia para ustedes es bueno de vez en cuando, no te preocupes amigo yo borro esos comentarios, gracias por el apoyo.

Noe: oh mi amigo que bueno te gustaran esos sueños y sobre lo demás tendrás que leerlo amigo, ajjajaj gracias por el apoyo.

SuperPonySaiyanX9000: el trio pervertido terminara generando un gusto por el chocolate negro jajajajajaja, bueno las chicas gustan de Trunks tal vez un poco mas de lo normal ajjajaja, tranquilo con lo de Koneko tu solo lee el capitulo y tal vez te sorprendas, además cualquier cosa que pase con la onu te tengo para que me ocultes jajajaj, lo de las canciones si las he escuchado y son buenísimas amigo, gracias por el apoyo.

Albertino155: lo bueno es que el trio pervertido ya no saldrá en la historia, ahora sera sukulencia, peleas, romance y comedia jjajaja, Trunks vive la vida en este mundo, la escena de los negros violando al trio se me ocurrió de una escena de la película donde esta el fantasma 2, sin mas gracias por el apoyo.

Nahueldurandal: jajaja una humillación digna para los pervertidos, gracias por el apoyo.

YasuoKashida: bueno con tan pocas palabras es difícil de interpretar lo que dices, gracias por el apoyo.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: cruel pero justo, además se lo merecían amigo, gracias por el apoyo.

Kamen-hamen-ha: solo busco lo mejor para los lectores que siguen esta historia amigo, no te preocupes no abandonare esta historia, gracias por el apoyo.

Neopercival: la corte en esa parte ya que ya había escrito el limite de palabras que hago en cada capítulo, exactamente eso mismo amigo esa escena las saque de esa película, me pareció muy gracioso y que mejor que le trio pervertido lo sufriera, sobre todo sus traseros, reina del trueno masoquista es mejor, aun no sabemos si cell va a su mundo o no, ddraig pues ya veré, gracias por el apoyo.

luis2017: ni cambiare amigo, siempre sere el rey del harem amigo, el trio pervertido se lo merecía y la sukulencia es variada en todo capitulo, gracias por el apoyo.

kakaroto232: que bueno que te gustara el capitulo amigo, sobre la familia son en konoha pues llegara en su momento amigo, la mayoría adora mi trabajo ya que por eso soy el rey del harem amigo, gracias por el apoyo.

ShockM777: los negros mas conocidos se cogieron al trio pervertido jajajaja, ahora se les voltea la roscas a estos jajaj gracias por el apoyo.

Martin: aaaaa como si hiciera lemon en cada capitulo, empezare la segunda temporada cuando se me de la puta gana dejen de preguntar weas.

Anti bashing: al carajo con vo, si te gusta issei entonces no leas la historia.

Guest: gracias por el apoyo.

THE CROW 88: se cogieron al trio pervertido y las chicas se quieren coger al hijo de vegeta jajajajaja buena esa, cell siempre es una amenaza amigo, gracias por el apoyo.

elie2002: son emocionantes amigo, algunos mas y otros menos, pero que quede en claro que yo me centro en el romance, gracias por el apoyo.

ash dxd: pienso lo mismo que tu amigo, gracias por el apoyo.

Arqchevo: jjajajajaj ya no serán lo mismo lo has dicho amigo, creo que ahora espiaran a los hombres, ya veras que pasa con cell mas adelante, Akeno es toda un loquilla jajajaja gracias por el apoyo.

Bien es todo por ahora, recuerden que ninguna de las series de este fic me pertenece si no a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 7: una nueva rival, una misteriosa chica aparece.

El hijo de vegeta se acercó por detrás de la peliblanca abrazándola por la cintura, mientras ponía su barbilla en la parte superior de la cabeza de Koneko, a lo cual la chica se sonrojo a la vez que levantaba su vista hacia el hijo de bulma para luego decir.

"hermanito" dijo la peliblanca sorprendida por la actitud de su hermano adoptivo, el cual le sonreía suavemente a su hermanita, para luego voltear para quedar frente a frente, ahora abrazándola y poniendo la cabeza de Koneko en su pecho.

"Koneko mi linda hermanita" dijo con voz suave y dulce el hijo de vegeta, a lo cual hizo sonrojar a la pequeña Loli que devolvió el abrazo de Trunks, acomodándose en el fornido pecho de Trunks.

La pequeña de cabellos blancos como la nieve disfrutaba mucho del contacto con el sayayin mestizo, su sonrisa lo demostraba ya que esta era suave y acorde a su rostro, pero esto la hacía sentir que Trunks tenía algo que lo molestaba por dentro y buscaba refugio en ella, la pequeña nekomata intuía que algo malo pasaba en el interior del sayayin y aunque este fuera un sueño, la torre de Rias podía sentir los sentimientos de Trunks.

"hermanito, ¿Qué sucede?" pregunto ahora preocupada la peliblanca, despegándose de los brazos de Trunks, para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, sorprendiéndose de que ahora el sayayin mestizo tenía una mirada triste en sus ojos.

"Koneko necesito tu ayuda, necesito tu ayuda Koneko" decía repetidas veces el hijo de vegeta, suplicando con ojos y tono triste a la peliblanca, mientras tomaba sus manos con las suyas ante una atónita Koneko.

"hermanito, te ayudare hermanito" decía la chica de cabellos blancos asintiendo con la cabeza, pero el sayayin mestizo como si fuera una imagen traslucida desaparecía ante la vista de la nekomata, "no hermanito, no te vayas por favor te ayudare en todo, pero no te vayas" decía con desesperación la hermana de kuroka, pero el hijo de bulma seguía desapareciendo de su vista.

"ayúdame Koneko, ayúdame!" decía el sayayin de cabellos lavandas a la vez que desaparecía de en frente de la peliblanca, la cual con desesperación intentaba tomarlo de las manos pero siendo un inútil esfuerzo.

"hermanito, hermanito Trunks, hermano!" gritaba con todas sus fuerzas la pequeña Loli tratando de alcanzar a el hijo de bulma, pero esta solo abrió sus ojos de golpe dándose cuenta que esta había sido solo una pesadilla.

La nekomata de cabellos blancos respiraba agitadamente al tener tan lúdico sueño, pensando y analizando las cosas con Trunks, la forma que pedía su ayuda y ella comenzaba a darse cuenta sobre que necesitaba ayuda el sayayin mestizo, y esto empezó hace unos días, las pesadillas de Trunks que él solo querría mantener para sí mismo, dolor que pedía ayuda inconscientemente en sus sueños.

"hermano" dijo en voz alta y con un tono decidido la peliblanca, a la vez que comenzaba a levantarse de la cama, quitando las sabanas que la cubrían con tanta fuerza que salieron disparadas por los aires, lo cual a ella no le importaba solo salió de su cuarto en dirección de la habitación de su hermanito.

Koneko con una veloz impresionante para una torre, llego a la puerta que la separaba del cuarto de Trunks, esta respiraba agitadamente esperando que su hermano adoptivo estuviera en su cama durmiendo plácidamente. Koneko dio un leve suspiro antes de comenzar a abrir la puerta, al ver en el interior del cuarto de Trunks vio lo que ella temía, una cama vacía con indicios de que el hijo de vegeta se había levantado hace a lo menos una hora atrás.

La torre de Rias no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a correr hacia la cocina donde seguramente estaba su hermano adoptivo, Koneko bajo las escaleras de la casa en un dos por tres, casi saltando los ultimo dos escalones para recorrer el trecho que quedaba hacia la cocina, llegando justamente al marco de la puerta, encontrando al hijo de bulma con una taza de café en su mano izquierda, vestido con su ropa de dormir, pero con una mirada triste que adornaba su rostro cubierto de melancolía, agregando un par de ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

"hermanito" exclamo preocupada la pequeña Loli mientras se acercaba a paso lento al hijo de vegeta, el cual salió de su interna meditación al escuchar la dulce pero preocupada voz de su hermanita adoptiva.

"Koneko, ¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas?" decía el hijo de bulma con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro, pero el sayayin mestizo no quería preocupar aún más a la peliblanca, "tuviste alguna pesadilla o algo así" exclamo el sayayin de cabellos largos, poniéndose en frente de su hermana.

La peliblanca se mantenía firme en su posición sin hablar palabra alguna, esta vez la pequeña nekomata no se dejaría llevar por las palabras dulces del sayayin de cabellos lavanda, esta vez seria valiente y confrontaría de una buena vez por todas a su hermano mayor. Trunks al no ver reacción alguna, pensó una nueva forma de enviar a su hermanita a la cama, él pensaba que no había necesidad de preocupar a Koneko con sus problemas.

"ya sé, te preparare una taza de leche caliente para que te ayude a dormir, ¿te parece?" decía el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa despreocupada en su rostro, disponiéndose a ir al refrigerador por la leche, pero la peliblanca lo sostuvo de la muñeca, "¿Koneko?" pregunto el sorprendido Trunks, viendo hacia abajo a su hermana, encontrándola con los ojos llorosos, algo que rompió el corazón de Trunks.

"basta Trunks!" grito la peliblanca con todas sus fuerzas, cosa que sorprendió mucho al hijo de vegeta hasta quedar en estado de shock, la tierna y neutral Koneko mostraba una faceta que no había visto el sayayin, "sé que estos días has despertado en las noches y te quedas aquí en la cocina toda la noche sin dormir" exclamo la pequeña Loli mirando fijamente al sayayin, el cual bajo la mirada ante esto.

"Koneko eso no es…." Pero antes de que el sayayin de largos cabellos terminara su frase, la pequeña de cabellos blancos abrazo con todas sus fuerzas al hijo de vegeta, poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de Trunks, comenzando a romper en llanto que destrozo el corazón del sayayin mestizo.

"siempre me das un vaso de agua o leche y me envías a mi habitación como si nada pasara pero eso es mentira" decía la peliblanca entre sollozos, mostrando la preocupación por su hermano adoptivo, el cual comenzaba a ceder de poco a poco, "por favor Trunks, déjame ayudarte eso hacen las familias se ayudan mutuamente, déjame ser tu familia Trunks tu hermanita menor" exclamo con una ternura que nadie aun con el corazón de piedra podría resistir.

El sayayin mestizo no lo soporto un segundo más, cada palabra de su hermana adoptivo llego lleno en su corazón, así que se arrodillo ante Koneko para luego abrazar con todo cariño y amor a la peliblanca, la cual dejo de llorar en ese instante, sintiendo como el hijo de vegeta ponía su única mano libre en su espalda, para recostar su cabecita blanca en el hombro derecho, sintiendo como el hijo de vegeta ponía su propia cabeza de largos cabellos en su pequeño cuello.

"perdóname Koneko, no sabía que te sentías de esa forma" decía el hijo de vegeta con tristeza ya arrepentimiento en su voz, "no quería molestarte con mis problemas, pero no pensé en que te preocupaba de todas forma Koneko, perdóname" decía el sayayin de largos cabellos, a lo cual la peliblanca sonrió y apretó un poco más la espalda de su hermano.

"hermanito" decía suavemente la peliblanca sin dejar de abrazar al sayayin mestizo, el cual duro unos minutos antes de separarse, quedando los dos al mismo nivel mirándose a los ojos.

"Lo que menos quiero en la vida es hacerte llorar hermanita" decía el hijo de vegeta con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, a la vez que usaba su pulgar para secar las lágrimas de la pequeña Loli, "discúlpame por hacerte llorar Koneko, de ahora en adelante no te ocultare ningún secreto más" dijo el peli lavanda con la mano en el corazón lo cual hizo sonreír a la chica de cabellos blancos.

"gracias hermano" decía la peliblanca con una sonrisa brillante en sus labios, faceta que ella solo mostraba a su hermano, "ahora me dirás que es lo que no te deja dormir ¿verdad?" dijo la pequeña nekomata aun sonriéndole al sayayin de largos cabellos.

"por supuesto hermanita, sobre todo la familia se ayuda mutuamente" exclamo con un tono suave el sayayin mestizo mientras frotaba con suavidad la cabeza de la pequeña Loli, la cual se encontraba más animada y decidida en ayudar a su querido hermano.

El sayayin de cabellos lavanda antes de relatar sus pesadillas a Koneko, puso un poco de leche blanca a hervir, mientras la pequeña nekomata tomaba asiento en la silla de la cocina, esperando a que la leche estuviera lista. En unos minutos la bebida láctea ya estaba preparada para servir, así que el sayayin mestizo puso una taza para él y su hermana, sirviendo la leche en las tazas para luego tomar asiento junto a Koneko.

"recuerdas sobre el enemigo que destruyo mi mundo ¿verdad Koneko?" decía con una voz seria pero a la vez apacible el sayayin mestizo, a lo cual la pequeña Loli asintió de inmediato, lo cual hizo un dar un leve suspiro al hijo de vegeta antes de continuar con la historia, "he estado soñando con él estas últimas noches" exclamo el hijo de vegeta, comenzando a relatar su pesadilla a la peliblanca.

(Pesadilla de Trunks)

El sayayin de cabellos lavandas caminaba por el sendero de destrucción que alguna vez fue su ciudad, viendo en todos lados con confusión reflejada en su rostro, buscando alguna señal o indicio del porque se encontraba en este lugar, pero solo veía escombros en todos lados, sin nada en particular, así que solo decidió seguir su camino, hasta el momento que escucho una voz en el aire.

"Trunks…" decía una voz tenue de mujer, la cual el sayayin mestizo reconoció de inmediato como la voz de su difunta madre, a lo que comenzó a correr hacia donde lo llamaban, viendo a lo lejos la silueta de su madre.

"¿madre?" exclamo el hijo de vegeta alzando una ceja con confusión ya que solo veía la silueta de esta por la espalda, solo pudo ser reconocida al momento en que se volteo quedando de frente al sayayin, pero siendo separados por a lo menos diez metros de Trunks.

"Trunks porque" decía la madre del sayayin el cual confundido pero feliz comenzaba a correr hacia su madre, pero este no avanzaba en lo más mínimo siendo muy frustrante para el sayayin.

"madre, madre, maldición!" decía él entre dientes el sayayin de cabellos lavanda, corriendo lo más rápido que podía sin poder hacer nada aunque se esforzara al máximo.

"porque Trunks, porque me dejaste morir!" grito la peli azul con todas sus fuerzas dejando en shock al sayayin mestizo, el cual se detuvo en seco al escuchar tales palabras de la boca de bulma.

Trunks se quedó mirando a su madre la cual tenía una mueca de tristeza en su rostro, sin poder mover un solo musculo en esos momentos, aunque su rostro cambio a uno sorprendido a otro de terror al ver que detrás de su madre se cernía cell, viendo con malicia a su persona para luego hacer desaparecer a bulma con una ráfaga de ki que lanzaba con su mano abierta.

"AAHHHH MALDITO!" gritaba el hijo de vegeta transformándose en súper sayayin lanzándose sobre cell, el cual desapareció en frente de sus ojos al tratar de golpear con el puño cerrado.

"todo es tu culpa Trunks, los dejaste morir, dejaste que tu planeta desapareciera al escapar" decía el androide perfecto en tono burlesco en contra del sayayin, el cual se tomaba la cabeza intentando no escuchar a cell.

"cállate, cállate" decía el sayayin de largos cabellos moviendo su cabeza a todos lados, intentando acallar la voz de cell en su cabeza, el cual se reía y burlaba de él.

"todo es tu culpa Trunks, ¿y sabes porque? Es porque eres débil" exclamo entre burlas el androide perfecto, parándose en frente de un caído sayayin mestizo, el cual miraba con ira al androide.

"te dije que te callaras!" grito el hijo de vegeta volviendo a atacar en contra de cell, pero con el mimos resultado que al atacar el androide desapareció de la nada misma, aunque esta vez se colocó detrás del sayayin a varios metros de él.

"y ellos pagaran por tu debilidad" exclamo con una voz maliciosa el androide perfecto, lo cual dejo muy confuso pero a la vez aterrado a Trunks, el cual al voltearse pudo visualizar lo dicho por cell.

Ahí en ese lugar se encontraban las personas más importantes en el mundo actual de Trunks, una al lado de otras se encontraban Rias, Koneko y Akeno, las cuales veían con tristeza al hijo de vegeta, el cual furioso comenzó a correr hacia a ellas. El sayayin mestizo no permitiría por ningún motivo que ese androide les hiciera daño, pero el mencionado ya se encontraba detrás de las chicas, con una sonrisa aterradora y una mirada igual a su sonrisa, mientras comenzaba a levantar su palma derecha hacia las chicas del club de investigación oculta.

"no lo hagas maldito, no te atrevas" advertía el sayayin mestizo entre gritos desesperados, pero al escuchar esto el androide perfecto lanzo el ataque en contra de las chicas las cuales desaparecieron entre la ráfaga de ki, lo cual dejo en shock y con los ojos abiertos a Trunks, "NOOOOO!"….

(Fin de la pesadilla de Trunks)

La peliblanca quedo muy triste al escuchar el relato sobre los sueños del sayayin, sin saber que decir en esta situación, como responderle a su hermano o darle alguna solución para su problema, aunque lo pensara mucho la pequeña Loli no encontraba la respuesta en su cabeza, hasta que la voz de su hermano la saco de su meditación.

"discúlpame otra vez Koneko por no decirte nada de esto, pero no creo que haya mucho que hacer en esta situación" dijo el sayayin mestizo resignándose a tener pesadillas recurrentes durante la noche, a lo cual hizo que Koneko recordara que el sayayin durante las tardes después de clases él dormía plácidamente en la habitación del club.

A veces el sayayin aun siendo acosado por Akeno, la cual se agarraba de su brazo izquierdo para restregar sus pechos con él, este seguía durmiendo mientras ella estaba en su regazo, aunque los gritos de la presidenta pidiéndole a la pelinegra de grandes senos que soltara a Trunks, el sayayin no despertaba, el hijo de vegeta solo reaccionaba cuando le hablaban suavemente para despertarlo.

"bueno con todo dicho, es mejor que te vayas a la cama Koneko, mañana hay escuela" exclamo el sayayin de cabellos lavandas, mientras comenzaba a recoger las tazas que alguna vez tuvieron leche.

"no!" dijo decidía y en voz alta la pequeña de blancos cabellos, a lo cual el hijo de bulma vio confundido a Koneko, la cual se levantó de su asiento mientras tomaba del brazo al sayayin.

"e..es..espera Koneko, ¿adonde me llevas así tan de repente?" decía el sayayin de cabellos lavanda, siendo arrastrado por la pequeña Loli hacia el segundo piso de la casa.

"tengo una idea" exclamo seriamente la peliblanca, mientras un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas, avergonzándose de su propia idea, pero esto era lo mejor que se le podía ocurrir a estas alturas de la madrugada.

"¿una idea? Pero qué clase de idea es esa Koneko" exclamaba el hijo de vegeta sin entender mucho de lo que decía Koneko, pero esta seguía arrastrando al sayayin por las escaleras, en dirección al cuarto de Trunks.

(En la habitación del sayayin)

Ya estando en la habitación de Trunks, la peliblanca le pidió a su hermano que se recostara en la cama debajo de las sabanas, el cual un poco nervioso y sonrojado accedió a la petición de la nekomata, la cual en un parpadeo se acostó junto al sayayin, poniendo su pequeña espalda en contra del pecho musculoso del sayayin mestizo.

"ko…Koneko, ¿estas segura de esto?" pregunto el sonrojado y nerviosos sayayin, a lo cual la peliblanca asintió con un rubor en sus mejillas, un rubor que no podía ver Trunks pero ya lo captaba aunque esta estuviera de espaldas.

"cuando dormiste con la presidenta o en la habitación del club, siempre estabas acompañado por nosotras" explicaba lo más calmadamente posible la peliblanca, lo cual hizo que Trunks comenzara a captar la idea de Koneko, "cuando duermes solo, tienes esas pesadillas, así que si duermes conmigo no las tendrás" dijo la peliblanca lo cual hizo sonreír al hijo de vegeta.

A Trunks no le molestaba para nada esta situación, es más la encontraba de cierta manera un gesto muy tierno de su pequeña hermana, y sería injusto para ella que la rechazara en estos instantes, lo cual dañaría el corazón de la pequeña Loli, lo cual al hijo de vegeta solo se le ocurrió una cosa que hacer además de dejar a Koneko dormir junto a él.

"gracias hermanita" dijo el sayayin de cabellos lavandas, abrazando con su única mano libre la cintura de Koneko, atrayéndola hacia a él poniendo su barbilla en la cabeza de la peliblanca la cual parecía un tomate de la vergüenza, pero se dejaba querer por Trunks, "buenas noches" dijo finalmente el sayayin de largo cabello antes de caer en el mundo de los sueños.

"buenas noches hermanito mayor" respondió suavemente la peliblanca con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, a la vez que cerraba lentamente sus ojos y al igual que Trunks dormir plácidamente en los brazos de su hermano adoptivo.

(Mientras en la iglesia abandonada, a las afueras de la ciudad)

"ya ha pasado una semana desde que hemos estado vigilando a ese chico" exclamo el hombre de sombrero y gabardina marrón, el cual le hablaba a sus colegas ángeles caídos y a otro hombre que vestía una sotana muy parecida a un sacerdote la cual cubría un traje blanco de camisa y pantalón del mismo color, el cual tenía el cabello gris hasta el cuello, y una mirada de lunático en sus ojos.

"creo que ha llegado la hora de llevar nuestro plan a cabo" respondió la mujer de cabellera azul y traje de oficinista purpura, la cual mantenía un rostro serio y frio.

"yahooooo, es hora de eliminar demonios jajajajaja" decía el lunático sacerdote, mientras comenzaba a reír a carcajadas como un psicópata, lo cual hizo molestar a los ángeles caídos.

"te lo hemos dicho una y otra vez lunático, tú no serás quien elimine al sirviente de la gremory" decía la pequeña Loli de vestido gótico, la cual se agarraba el entre cejo por la estupidez del sacerdote loco.

"mittelt tiene razón freed, la que llevara a cabo el plan será Raynare" exclamo el hombre del sombrero mirando entre la visera de su sombrero a la pelinegra caída, la cual tenía el ceño fruncido ante esto.

"aun no veo la razón para que sea yo" decía la pelinegra ángel caído, fastidiada por tener que hacer algo tan repudiable como terminar con la vida de un chico tan guapo como Trunks, "además lo que menos quiero es hacerle daño" pensó Raynare mirando hacia abajo con tristeza.

"bien, en primer lugar si uno de nosotros lo enfrente de frente está perdido" dijo el hombre de gabardina marrón explicando la situación de Raynare con Trunks, "ese chico tiene que ser asesinado cuando baje la guardia y solo tú tienes la personalidad para algo así" exclamo donasheek con seriedad, a lo cual Raynare solo se cruzó de brazos.

"no entiendo cuando hablas de personalidad, excepto por el lunático este, kalawarner y mittelt podrían llevar a cabo el plan" exclamo algo indignada la pelinegra caída, a lo cual el hombre se agarró el entre cejo como si sufriera de un dolor de cabeza.

"kalawarner es pésima actriz y seria descubierta de inmediato, mientras que kalawarner solo es una niña" explico con molestia el líder de este grupo, dejando algo indignada a la pequeña del grupo.

"hey como rayos te atreves a decirme niña anciano" decía la pelirrubia de coletas moviendo sus manos, furiosa con donasheek.

"lo ves, tu eres la única que puede engatusar a ese chico y cuando baje su defensa lo apuñalas por la espalda" exclamo con una sonrisa sádica el hombre de gabardina negra, acentuando sus palabras con una sonrisa malévola, lo cual hizo reír al lunático sacerdote.

"jajajajaja recuerda directo en el corazón y el chico será historia antigua" decía entre risas del sacerdote de cabellera gris, riendo perversamente lo cual hizo sacar un gesto de asco por parte de las chicas.

"anciano, podrías explicarnos ¿Por qué rayos esta esté lunático en nuestro grupo?" pregunto confusa la pequeña rubia caída, mirando de forma rara al hombre de risa psicópata.

"él debe contactar con la monja de Europa, su poder puede sernos muy útil a futuro" respondió el hombre mayor arreglándose el sombrero, mientras sus ojos brillaban con maldad, "todo sea por nuestro señor kokabiel" exclamo el donasheek, a lo que todos en el salón sonrieron excepto por Raynare.

(A la mañana siguiente después de clases)

Gracias a que los contratos del día anterior habían sido fructíferos, los chicos del club de ocultismo habían sido liberados un poco más temprano de lo normal, así después de un par de coqueteos por parte de Rias y Akeno, la pequeña Koneko con un puchero en sus labios saco al hijo de vegeta del viejo edificio, queriendo pasar el mayor tiempo posible con su hermano.

"pervertidas" exclamo la pequeña Koneko cerrando de un portazo la puerta de la habitación, mientras Rias y Akeno despedían lastimosamente al hijo de vegeta, el cual con una sonrisa nerviosa se despedía de ellas.

El par de hermanos de diferente sangre caminaban por el puente que separaba la academia del centro de la ciudad, contemplando la puesta de sol que se cernía a esas horas de la tarde, pero antes de que cruzaran por el puente, la pequeña Loli recordó que dejo unos apuntes en el salón del club.

"perdona hermanito, pero debo volver a la academia" decía la peliblanca deteniéndose en seco, a lo cual Trunks un poco sorprendido solo asintió con la cabeza, "sigue sin mí, tardare lo menos posible" exclamo la peliblanca nekomata, comenzando a correr en dirección hacia la academia.

"ten cuidado" decía el hijo de vegeta despidiendo a su hermana con la mano abierta, para luego comenzar su camino a casa, pero lo que no esperaba el sayayin mestizo, fue que al final del puente se encontraría con una hermosa chica de negros cabellos y ojos de color violeta, casi tan parecida Akeno pero esta tenia los senos un poco más pequeños y usaba el cabello suelto.

"hola!" decía la chica muy animada interviniendo el paso de Trunks, el cual solo atino a sonreírle. Al darse cuenta por la cercanía que tenía en esos momentos con la chica, se dio cuenta que esta vestía el uniforme de una escuela ajena a la academia.

"buenas tardes señorita" dijo el sayayin mestizo como todo un caballero, el cual de inmediato comenzó a rastrear el ki de la chica, encontrándolo más elevado al de un ser humano normal.

"debe ser el famoso príncipe herido de la academia de kuoh ¿verdad?" exclamo la pelinegra en un tono casi infantil, sacando una gota de sudor de Trunks, el cual aun no se acostumbraba a ese nombre.

"bueno algo así, aunque es algo exagerado ese nombre, solo llámame Trunks" dijo el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa en su rostro, ofreciendo su mano izquierda como señal de saludo a la chica.

"soy yuma amano, pero solo llámame yuma" respondió la pelinegra caída, fingiendo ser una estudiante común y corriente, mientras estrechaba la mano del sayayin mestizo.

"es un placer conocerla señorita yuma" exclamo cortésmente junto a una sonrisa el sayayin mestizo, a lo cual la chica sonrió ante este gesto de Trunks hacia ella, "veo que no eres de la academia kuoh" comento el sayayin mestizo fijándose en el uniforme de la pelinegra.

"jejeje así es, soy de una escuela a las afueras de la ciudad" decía muy sonriente y animada la caída, dando una vuelta sobre si misa haciendo que su falda se levantara y mostrara sus bragas al sayayin, el cual instantáneamente se sonrojo, "he venido a hacerte una pregunta muy importante Trunks" dijo la sonriente chica de ojos violetas, mientras tenía las manos detrás de su espalda, y se acercaba al rostro del sayayin.

"claro no hay problema señorita yuma, dígamela y estaré dispuesto a solucionarle su duda" exclamo el caballero Trunks, encontrando a esta chica menos arrimada como las estudiantes de la academia, las cuales le hacían una y mil preguntas en solo unos minutos, pero ella se veía un poco más reservada que las demás.

"bue…no me preguntaba si ¿quiere ser mi novio?" dijo rápida pero claramente la pregunta al sayayin, el cual quedo sonrojado y anonadado ante la pregunta de la pelinegra de ojos violeta.

El sayayin mestizo quedo en estado shock ante la pregunta repentina de la chica de cabellos negros, jamás pensó que la pregunta fuera esa, pero lo más raro era que la chica aunque tuviera un ki mayor a los humanos, la pregunta hecha era tan natural que no mostraba signo alguno de que esta estuviera diciendo alguna mentira, o intentando encubrir algo en ella, pero aun así el hecho de que yuma como se hacía llamar quisiera algo con él era raro o en si un poco promiscuo por parte de la chica.

"y…yo est..te es un poco apresurado ¿no crees?" decía con voz nerviosa el hijo de vegeta a lo cual la chica dio un suspiro de decepción a punto de ser rechazada, "digo tal vez deberíamos conocernos mejor para tener una relación novios" exclamo el sayayin mestizo moviendo sus manos en frente de la chica.

Trunks como un caballero no quería ver triste a la chica la cual reunió mucho valor para confesarse al sayayin, así que como un buen chico no quería destruir las esperanzas de la chica así como así, ofreciéndole una salida mucho y más alentadora a la chica de ojos violetas.

"siiiii! Entonces se me ocurre la mejor idea para conocernos mejor" decía la chica de cabellos negros con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, volviendo a hacer la estudiante animada de hace unos minutos.

"claro, dime ¿Cuál es tu idea?" preguntó el nervioso y sonrojado sayayin a la vez que se frotaba la cabeza, esperando que la oji violeta no saliera con una idea descabellada para que se conocieran mejor.

"una cita solos tu y yo, este domingo al mediodía" exclamo la pelinegra mientras se cruzaba de brazos, con aire de confianza en ella, lo cual hizo sonrojar al sayayin el cual jamás en su vida había tenido una cita.

"ci…ci…ciita! Yo jamás he tenido una" dijo el avergonzado sayayin mestizo, a la vez que miraba al suelo y se frotaba la nuca de vergüenza, acción que hizo sonreír al ángel caído, la cual encontró muy tierna la reacción de Trunks.

"no hay problema, tú solo espérame en la estación al mediodía este domingo, déjame el resto a mi" exclamo muy confiada la pelinegra chica, a la vez que se apuntaba a ella misma, guiñando un ojo a Trunks.

"bien no creo que haya problema que tengamos una cita" exclamo el sayayin mestizo un poco más tranquilo al saber que yuma sabia de esas cosas, "entonces al mediodía en la estación en el centro" decía el hijo de bulma con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, sonrisa que saco un sonrojo de la caída.

"bien hasta entonces, hasta luego Trunks" decía yuma despidiéndose del sayayin mientras comenzaba a caminar alegremente a su casa, a lo que el hijo de vegeta solo se despedía con la palma de la chica.

"se ve que es una chica alegre y un poco más animada de lo usual pero…" el sayayin de cabellos lavanda cambio la expresión de su rostro de una tranquila a otra seria, "debo mantenerla vigilada, tengo el presentimiento de que podría traer algo entre manos" pensó el sayayin hijo de vegeta, sin dejar de ver por donde se había ido la chica de ojos violeta.

Luego de esto el sayayin de cabellos lavandas continuo su camino a casa, sabiendo que lo que fuera que tuviera entre manos la joven yuma, él la detendría como el guerrero sayayin que es, pero siempre buscando el bien común sin tener la necesidad de eliminarla a menos que fuera un grave peligro para sus seres protegidos o para su persona.

"bueno eso es lo de menos, ahora debo pensar como decirle esto a Koneko y a las chicas" dijo un tanto nervioso el sayayin mestizo, pensando en las reacciones de las chicas que gustaban de su persona, y peor la reacción de su hermanita adoptiva, "¿Cómo reaccionaran si les hablara de esto?" exclamo en voz alta el hijo de bulma, mirando hacia el cielo comenzando a imaginarse las reacciones de las chicas.

(Imaginación de Trunks)

"QUEEEEE!" grito Rias con un aura purpura que comenzaba a emerger de su cuerpo, la cual se cruzó de brazos mientras veía con enojo al hijo de vegeta, pero lo peor era que estaba al lado de Akeno y Koneko las cuales miraban de la misma forma a Trunks. Las chicas tenían los ojos rojos como el cabello de Rias, todas con los brazos cruzados.

"ara ara, parece que a Trunks le gusta jugar con el corazón de las chicas" decía la pelinegra de grandes senos, pero en vez de tener su dulce sonrisa en su rostro, tenía una expresión fría como el hielo.

"hermano pervertido" decía la pequeña Loli, a la vez que golpeaba su puño derecho contra la palma izquierda, lo cual era señal de que solo quería darle una paliza a su hermano adoptivo.

"te hare hacer mas de mil contratos por noche Trunks" exclamo con una voz fría la pelirroja heredera gremory, mientras su cabello se balanceaba de un lado a otro como si esta fuera a convertirse en súper sayayin en cualquier momento.

(Fin de la imaginación de Trunks)

"jejejejej es mejor que mantenga esto en secreto por el momento" exclamo el hijo de vegeta al ponerse en esa situación hipotética, decidiendo no decir nada a las chicas del club.

El sayayin mestizo luego de una larga caminata y estar sumido en sus pensamientos, llego a las afueras de su hogar preparándose para entrar pero recordó que apenas y sabia sobre la ciudad de kuoh ya que no había tenido la oportunidad de dar un recorrido con tranquilidad por las calles de kuoh, y que mejor esta tarde libre para recorrer la ciudad y sus cercanías, aprovechando de saber dónde se encontraba la estación kuoh que había dicho yuma, lugar en que se encontrarían en su cita.

"bien será más rápido sobrevolar la ciudad" exclamo el sayayin mestizo, comenzando a elevarse por los aires para realizar un recorrido rápido por la ciudad, "así llegare pronto a casa y no preocupare a Koneko cuando regrese" pensó el sayayin de cabellos lavandas mientras surcaba los cielos.

(Unos diez minutos después)

Trunks no tardo mucho tiempo en dar un vistazo a toda la ciudad de kuoh, encontrando diferentes tiendas, puestos de comida, centros de diversión donde los estudiantes pasaban sus tardes y varias partes más, logrando identificar la mayor parte de la ciudad y sus alrededores, solo faltaba los bosques de kuoh los cuales en estos momentos sobrevolaba el hijo de vegeta.

"Esto es impresionante, el bosque es tan grande como alcanza la vista" pensó el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa en su rostro, viendo que el hombre no había intervenido en estos ambientes donde prevalecía el verde, "creo que podre encontrar un buen lugar para entrenar con Koneko" exclamo el hijo de vegeta planeando el futuro entrenamiento de su hermana adoptiva.

Pero mientras el hijo de vegeta pensaba en entrenar a Koneko, en las cercanías del bosque de kuoh, una gata de color rosa corría evadiendo los arboles del bosque, siendo perseguida por un par de perros los cuales tenían un considerable tamaño, casi siendo más grandes que un león. Estos perros tenían un color negro respectivamente mientras que el otro de un color gris ceniza, los cuales perseguían a la pequeña gata de color peculiar sin descanso alguno.

"¿Qué rayos es eso?"" se preguntó el hijo de vegeta viendo esta escena, lo cual hizo enfadar mucho al ver a la pequeña gata correr por su vida por ese par de monstruos que querían despedazarlas, "malditos cobardes!" grito el sayayin de cabellos lavanda, dirigiéndose en picada hacia los bosques.

El sayayin mestizo cayo a toda velocidad directamente en el suelo, separando a la pequeña gata de rosa pelaje de los perros rabiosos, los cuales gruñían en contra el hijo de vegeta, el cual solo veía fríamente a los perros los cuales no se atrevían a atacar a Trunks, mientras la pequeña gata detuvo su escape para quedarse detrás del joven de lavanda cabello.

"ven aquí pequeña, no te hare daño" exclamo suavemente el hijo de bulma, volteándose hacia la gata, dándole la espalda a los perros salvajes esperando que la gata de pelaje rosado se atreviera a caminar hacia él.

"grrrhhhaaaaa!" gruñeron los perros con fuerza, lazándose con sus hocicos por delante, con las intenciones de morder y desgarrar las piel de Trunks el cual con una mueca seria en su rostro, se dirigió hacia la gata, la tomo entre sus brazos y desapareció de la vista de los perros.

"ya me lo imaginaba, son solo un par de cobardes" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con molestia en su voz, a la vez que aparecía detrás de los animales salvajes, "sé que no son perros normales, muestren su verdadera forma" ordeno el sayayin mestizo, mientras la gata rosa se acomodaba en el pecho fornido del sayayin.

"jijijiji veo que no eres un estudiante normal chico" exclamo entre risas perversa el perro de pelaje gris, mientras una sonrisa de dientes afilados se cernía en su hocico.

"jijijiji tienes razón hermano, esquivo nuestro ataque con mucha rapidez" dijo el otro perro de gris pelaje, con las misma mueca de sonrisa torcida en su hocico. Los dos perros entre risas burlescas comenzaban a levantarse en sus patas traseras, quedando parados casi como si fueran humanos.

"me lo imaginaba, el ki que emanan sus cuerpos son maldad pura" exclamo el hijo de vegeta sosteniendo a la gata con su único brazo bueno, a lo que el perro negro dio un paso hacia adelante, para quedar frente a Trunks, el cual se mantenía a varios metros del animal salvaje.

"ohhh puedes sentir nuestra energía ¿no?" decía el perro negro fingiendo asombro, para luego dirigir su mirada de ojos amarillos hacia la pequeña gata, la cual se acurrucaba por el medio en el sayayin.

"así es, ahora les advierto que se vayan de este lugar o me forzaran a usar la fuerza con ustedes" exclamo o mejor dicho amenazo el hijo de vegeta al par de perros, los cuales no tardaron en reír ante la advertencia de Trunks.

"oh que miedo que miedo, escuchaste eso hermano haru" exclamo el perro negro a su hermano de pelaje gris, el cual reía ante las palabras burlescas de su hermano de negro pelo.

"si hermano inu, el idiota que parece como si un camión le pasara por encima nos está amenazando" exclamo el perro gris mientras reía entre dientes, lo cual saco una mueca de molestia por parte del sayayin mestizo.

"bien joven héroe, esta es nuestra advertencia" exclamo el perro llamado inu hacia el hijo de vegeta el cual no retrocedía ante la proximidad de los perros salvajes, "danos a la gata y no saldrás herido, bueno no más de lo que ya estas jajajajaj" reía el perro negro a carcajadas, lo cual no intimido para nada al hijo de bulma.

"si quieren a esta pequeña gata, tendrán que pasar por sobre mi cadáver" exclamo fríamente el sayayin mestizo mientras se abotonaba la chaqueta del uniforme, para luego poner a la gata dentro de ella como si una bolsa de canguro fuera.

"si eso es lo que quieres muchacho, no nos dejas otra opción pero en opinión propia creo que es una decisión satisfactoria para nosotros" exclamo el perro negro con una sonrisa de dientes amarillos y filosos, preparándose para comenzar el ataque en contra del sayayin mestizo.

"espera hermano, déjamelo a mí" exclamo el perro de gris pelaje, a la vez que detenía a su hermano negro, mientras este fruncía el ceño ante las palabras de su hermano, "no pongas esa cara hermano inu, la gata será toda tuya jajajajaja" decía entre risas el perro gigante llamado haru, a la vez que trinaba sus patas preparándose para desgarrar al sayayin mestizo.

"de acuerdo solo no te demores mucho, no puedo esperar por tener un poco de diversión con esa gata" exclamo el perro a la vez que se lamia los labios y miraba maliciosamente a la felina de rosa pelaje, la cual se acurrucaba asustada en el pecho del sayayin.

"se los advertí, ahora aténganse a las consecuencias" exclamo fríamente el hijo de vegeta, mientras se mantenía erguido en frente al perro gris, el cual solo sonreía ante la actitud de Trunks.

"solo un golpe y mueres, estúpido engreído" decía el perro gris lanzándose hacia el sayayin mestizo, sacando sus garras afiladas para atacar a Trunks, el cual solo esperaba el ataque del animal salvaje con tranquilidad.

Con la garra derecha por delante el perro trato de desgarrar al sayayin mestizo, el cual solo esquivo haciéndose a un lado, lo cual sorprendió al perro el cual sin perder el tiempo comenzó a lanzar tajos con sus garras, combinación con ambas manos las cuales esquivaba el sayayin con suma facilidad.

"puedo leer tus movimientos perfectamente" exclamo el sayayin mientras dejaba que las garras del perro pasaran de largo por su costado, "solo te dedicas a atacar y descuidas tu defensa" dijo tranquilamente el hijo de vegeta, agachándose tras un golpe del perro gris, el cual usaba su garra derecha para intentar golpear al sayayin.

El sayayin de largos cabellos al agacharse quedo justo al nivel inferior bajo del perro, lo cual aprovecho para levantar su pierna derecha en una patada ascendente que planto justo en el hocico del perro, el cual se elevó un par de metros en el aire, lo cual dio la oportunidad para que Trunks diera un giro completo en el aire y pateara justo en el pecho al animal salvaje, el cual se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el árbol más cercando, destrozándolo a la mitad con su cuerpo.

"muchas palabras y poca acción" dijo el hijo de vegeta aun con la pierna levantada al aire, bajándola suavemente al suelo ante la mirada de sorpresa del perro negro, al ver que su hermano había sido derrotado muy fácilmente por un humano.

"t..tu no eres un humano común, ¿Qué diablos eres?" preguntó el sorprendido e iracundo perro salvaje de negro pelaje, a la vez que apuntaba con la pata hacia el sayayin mestizo.

"soy un guerrero sayayin y protegeré a esta gata con mi vida" exclamo con decisión en su voz el hijo de vegeta, a lo cual el perro negro sintió un escalofrió por toda su espalda, sintiendo miedo ante la presencia imponente de Trunks.

"esto no puede pasar, el clan canino es el más fuerte entre clanes y un humano como este no puede vencernos" pensó el perro llamado inu dándose bríos de valentía, "nadie es más fuerte que nosotros, nadie, nadie nadie!" grito esta última palabra el perro lanzándose con furia contra Trunks, el cual solo dio un suspiro de molestia ante la obstinad del animal salvaje.

Trunks con seriedad en su rostro, al ver que el perro ataco a o bruto, dejando su abdomen libre, en un rápido movimiento desapareciendo de su posición apareciendo por debajo del perro, planto su puño izquierdo en el estómago del animal, el cual quedo unos segundos en shock mientras el dolor le envidia por el cuerpo, pero antes de que este empezara a gruñir y gritar de dolor, el sayayin mestizo giro su cuerpo en una especia de media chilena golpeando con el empeine de su pie derecho en el hocico del perro, el cual fue a volar a un árbol contrario al de su hermano, dejando algunos dientes en el camino.

La cabeza del perro se estrelló tan fuertemente en la parte media del árbol, que este se partió a la mitad sin reparo, dejando al perro fuera de combate al instante, acabando así la pelea contra los dos perros humanoides que intentaron dañar a la gata que tenía el hijo de vegeta resguardada en su chaqueta.

"no los matare pero si vuelven a causar problemas por estos lados no tendré compasión" advirtió el sayayin de cabellos lavandas con seriedad, mientras comenzaba a volar en dirección a su hogar.

El hijo de vegeta dejo a los perros moribundos en el bosque, viendo a la gata que tenía en su chaqueta la cual no intento zafarse al estar en el aire, es más esta solo veía con sus ojos brillosos al sayayin, casi un sonrojo se podía ver en sus peludas mejillas.

"qué bueno que pase por ese lugar ¿no crees gatita?" exclamo el sayayin mestizo con una sonrisa amigable en su rostro a lo cual la gata miraba fijamente al hijo de bulma, "ahora no tendrás que preocuparte, vivirás junto conmigo" dijo Trunks con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual la gata exploto en una nube de humo blanco…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Es todo por ahora chicos, ya empezamos con el canon de dxd, también los deje con la incógnita de la nueva chica gata miembro del harem de Trunks, pero eso yo tampoco lo se ya que ustedes lo saben y lo explico.

Dejen a las chicas del anime que tengan el cabello rosa y sean alegres, no importa si es conocida o no, mientras tenga el cabello rosa esta bien, dejen sus ideas en los review, la mejor y que me agrade mas la pondré como la nueva chica de Trunks, ahora sin más.

El emperador rey del harem alucard77 fuera.

QUE VIVA EL HAREM


	8. Chapter 8

Saludos queridos lectores, aquí el rey del harem trayendo un nuevo capitulo de esta increíble historia que espero les guste, ahora sabrán quien es la gatita de rosa y espero les agrade, algunos atinaron en quien era otras no.

También me disculpo por atrasarme algunos días en subir el capitulo, pero como ustedes sabrán soy humano y una persona que tiene una vida mas que escribir, así que he estado ocupado mas que nada en charlas para una parada de planta que hare en junio, también exámenes médicos y documentos que tramitar, lo cual hablare en el próximo capitulo, ya que no son buenas noticias amigos, deberán comprender que escribir fanfic no me deja dinero y el trabajo en una empresa minera me deja mucho, enserio muy buena paga.

Sin más respondo sus comentarios:

yumerihaba2: hasta el momento he dado prioridad a Koneko, pero mas adelante daré sus momentos a las demás chicas, no solo quiero ahondar en una sola, aquí el capitulo amigo gracias por el apoyo.

Peterficfan: siempre trato de dar sorpresas amigo jajajaja, seguiré haciendo fic pero recuerda que no se vive de esto, ahora veras quien es la chica de rosa amigo, gracias por el apoyo.

Goku SSJ 3 Blue: es de otra seria, no es inventada su historia es inventada.

angelmoronix4: recuerda amigo que soy una persona y que también tengo responsabilidades, aquí el capitulo y el misterio de la chica de cabello rosa se aclara ahora.

FanFic World010: sabía que los dejaría sorprendidos con la nueva chica de Trunks jejejej espero te guste quien es gracias por el apoyo.

Guestx3: yo me centro en el romance y la chica de rosa pues ya veras quien es. Lala es una buena opción aunque sus inventos no salen muy bien que digamos ajjajajaja, esta es una historia que atrapa a cualquiera amigo ajaja gracias por el apoyo a los tres anónimos.

Albertino155: fue un momento de Koneko y Trunks, el momento fraternal amigo algo de melancolía no viene mal en las historias, mas adelante veras si Raynare es del harem de Trunks, ya veras quien es la gata rosa jajajaj gracias por el apoyo.

END999: que bueno que te gustara pero las yandere a tal extremo como yuno no creo que lleguen a ser viables para la historia.

Zasetsu04: tuve un problema en publicar el capitulo, no se que sucedió pero lo bueno es que lo leíste amigo, lo de Koneko llegara a futuro, gracias por el apoyo.

THE CROW 88: el problema de los sayayin son las mujeres de fuerte carácter jajajaja, la gata ya será revelada amigo gracias por el apoyo.

SuperPonySaiyanX9000: prefiero que el lemon de Koneko sea algo especial jajajajaj muy especial amigo, esta claro que Trunks no será vencido pero la trama si será buena amigo, sobretodo con Raynare, el atinaste a la chica amigo pero a cual?, gracias por el apoyo amigo.

Neopercival: si amigo, hubo problemas con la última actualización, tal vez sean premoniciones de Trunks las pesadillas, bueno tu sabes que los caídos son algo egocéntricos pero Trunks les demostrara lo contrario, ya verás quien es la nueva chica en el harem de Trunks, gracias por el apoyo amigo.

Warewameshianari: si te divierte amigo he cumplido mi objetivo, uffff imagínate que sepan sobre la cita de Trunks quedaría un caos, que viva amigo, gracias por el apoyo.

SirDraig26: a puede ser.

Grilloforever: falta para la pelea con el Phoenix.

luis2017: ya sabrás quien es la chica de rosa amigo, en este capitulo.

Davidssjdbz: si amigo lo se.

Brg: claro que lo hare a su tiempo.

Brandon: no esperes mas amigo ya que aquí esta el capitulo.

Listo muchos review lo que me alegra en demasía, gracias fanfic world, gracias a él soy uno de los escritores con mas review en español en fic cross, una nota para ti maldita basura que me bloqueo de su mierda de historia que empiezas con ta y terminas con ro, pronto te superare en review.

Recuerden que ninguna de las series me pertenece si no a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 8: la chica de cabellos rosas, una experiencia jamás vista por Trunks.

Trunks se encontraba muy confundido en estos momentos, ya que en unos segundos la pequeña gata de color rosa que traía en su chaqueta había explotado literalmente en una nube de humo, pero esta no había desaparecido del todo, si no la pequeña felina de pelaje color rosa había crecido al tamaño de un ser humano promedio, pero no como un felino esta se transformó en una humana casi tan alta como el sayayin mestizo.

A la vez que la nube de humo desaparecía del cuerpo de la que alguna vez fue una pequeña gata, comenzó a revelar el cuerpo completamente desnudo de una chica de piel blanca, ojos de color esmeralda tal color que tenía el sayayin mestizo a la vez que se trasformaba en súper sayayin, pero lo más particular de esta chica era su cabello, el cual era tan rosa como el pelaje que tenía cuando era una pequeña gata, además de una especia de rosario que colgaba de su cuello desnudo.

El hijo de vegeta quedo en estado de shock ante lo que había pasado, ya que al sentir la energía de la gata antes de pelear con los perros salvajes, esta no había transmitido un ki más allá de un felino normal o algún animal común y corriente, pero en estos momentos la chica había elevado su poder de golpe, casi estando al nivel de los perros que había enfrentado Trunks hace unos minutos, pero por dentro sabía que esta chica gato podría sobrepasarlos muy fácilmente estando a la par de Rias.

"hola" exclamo la chica de rosas cabellos con una suave sonrisa en su rostro sonrojado, a lo cual Trunks se detuvo en seco quedando sobrevolando el bosque, aun un poco atontado por lo que había pasado.

"buenas tardes señorita emmm disculpe aun no se su nombre" exclamo caballerosamente el hijo de vegeta con un tono nervioso en su voz, a lo cual la chica con una sonrisa infantil se dispuso a responderle al sayayin.

"mi nombre es moka, moka akashiya" respondió alegremente la chica que era sostenida de forma nupcial por el sayayin mestizo el cual sonrió ante la actitud de la chica.

"un gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Trunks brief" exclamo el sonrojado sayayin al sentir la piel de la chica en sus manos, "disculpa mi atrevimiento pero estas desnuda" decía el sayayin mestizo apartando la vista de la chica, la cual se sonrojo de inmediato al ver su estado.

"kyaaaaaa, n..no mires" decía la peli rosa mostrando su pudor a la vez que cubría sus pechos de tamaño medio con sus manos, a la vez que desviaba la mirada hacia Trunks pero aun lo veía de reojo.

"no fue mi intención verte desnuda, discúlpame" exclamo el hijo de bulma avergonzado por ver desnuda a la chica, la cual solo sonrió sin que el hijo de vegeta se diera cuenta.

"es un chico muy amable y tímido, me agrada mucho" pensó la peli rosa a sí misma, viendo ahora detenidamente el rostro sonrojado de Trunks, pero luego se dio cuenta que este la estaba sujetando con solo un brazo, "este si te molesta podría subirme a tu espalda para que no tengas que usar tu brazo sano para cargarme" decía la chica de verdes ojos con una suave sonrisa en su cara, a lo cual Trunks vio un poco sorprendido a la chica.

"no tengo problemas en cargarte moka pero si tú quieres puedes ir en mi espalda, si eso se te hace más cómodo" exclamo el hijo de vetea con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual moka asintió ante las palabras del sayayin mestizo.

"entonces pasare a tu espalda, pero ni mires que me avergüenza que me veas desnuda" exclamo la pudorosa pero alegre chica, a lo cual el hijo de vegeta cerro sus ojos con fuerza para no tener la visual al cuerpo desnudo de la chica gata.

El príncipe sayayin aun con los ojos cerrados podía sentir el cuerpo de moka pasar por sobre su hombro, a la vez que los senos de la peli rosa rozaban con su espalda, lo cual hizo estremecer levemente al sayayin mestizo lo cual hizo mover su brazo izquierdo tocando una nalga de la chica, la cual dio un leve gemido al sentir la mano del sayayin en esa parte de su desnudo cuerpo.

"dis…discula solo fue un reflejo" exclamo el sayayin de cabello lavanda aun con los ojos cerrados a lo cual la sonrojada chica terminaba de acomodarse en la espalda de él.

"está bien, lo entiendo" respondió la peli rosa pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Trunks, posando su cabeza en la nuca del sayayin, el cual podía sentir el aliento de moka en su cuello, "ya, ya está joven Trunks" exclamo la peli rosa con un toque de nerviosismo en su voz.

"ahora como te lo prometí iremos a mi hogar, seguramente tienes muchas cosas que explicar como yo tengo que explicarte a ti" decía el sayayin mestizo mirando de reojo a la peli rosa.

"está bien!" respondió de forma animada la chica gato, lo cual hizo sonreír al sayayin mestizo comenzando a seguir su vuelo en dirección a su hogar.

Pero mientras volaban por arriba de los bosques, la peli rosa chica gato comenzó a olfatear el cuello del sayayin, sintiendo un agradable olor que emanaba de esta parte de la anatomía del hijo de vegeta, aunque no era el olor de perfume o el sudor del chico, sino más bien el olor interior del sayayin, el olor de la sangre de Trunks, lo cual comenzó a antojársele a la peli rosa chica.

"ummmm creo que no podrá resistir mucho, ese aroma tan sabroso" decía la peli rosa con un poco de saliva en su boca y una sonrisa felina en su rostro, "Trunks perdóname pero no puedo resistir mas!" exclamo moka en voz alta, lo cual confundió de sobre manera al hijo de vegeta, pero al sentir los colmillos de moka clavarse en su cuello supo lo que quería decir la chica.

"e…espera moka, ¿no eras una gata?!" pregunto extrañado el sayayin mestizo mirando de reojo a la chica, que tenía sus dientes clavados en su cuello. Trunks no sentía dolor agudo apenas una pequeña molestia en el cuello, además de sentir que succionaban un poco de sangre y energía del cuerpo, pero aun así no era molestia alguna para él.

"aaahhhh deliciosa, tienes la sangre mas deliciosa que he probado Trunks" dijo la gata de cabellos rosas al sentirse satisfecha y en confianza con el sayayin, el cual no hizo esfuerzo alguno de quitársela de encima mientras le succionaba la sangre.

"tomare eso como un cumplido jejejejej" decía entre risas nerviosas el sayayin mestizo, a lo cual moka después de lamerse los labios se sonrojo ante lo que había hecho.

"per…perdón Trunks, es que se me olvidó mencionar que también soy mitad vampiro, jejejej" decía moka con una risilla nerviosa mientras sacaba la lengua y se daba un leve golpe en la cabeza, una acción que saco una sonrisa de Trunks.

"eres una chica llena de sorpresas moka, pero todo a su tiempo" pensó el sayayin mestizo, comenzando a aumentar la velocidad de su vuelo hacia su hogar, donde era esperado por una enojada y seria Koneko.

(En el hogar del sayayin)

"QUEEEE!" grito la pequeña peliblanca al ver a moka en frente de ella, la cual se escondió detrás del sayayin por la reacción aterradora de la peliblanca, "¿Cómo es eso de que has traído a una chica desnuda a casa? Hermano pervertido!" decía en voz alta la pequeña Loli apuntando a su hermano con ira.

"tranquila Koneko, ya te explique que ella fue atacada por un par de perros salvajes" decía el hijo de vegeta moviendo sus manos fervientemente de un lado a otro, pero la furia de Koneko no cedía.

"no es eso, es solo que ¿Por qué la invitaste a quedarse?" pregunto molesta la peliblanca al ver a su hermano ahora cruzándose de brazos a lo cual el hijo de vegeta se acercó a la pequeña Loli, a la vez que se agachaba al nivel de su hermana adoptiva.

"Koneko te contare sobre las personas de mi dimensión" exclamo el sayayin de cabello color lavanda, a la vez que ponía su palma en el hombro derecho de su hermanita, "aun en tiempos difíciles todos nos ayudábamos entre sí, nadie era egoísta con nadie, yo salve incontables vidas a costa de la mía pero" en ese momento el sayayin mestizo hizo una pausa en sus palabras.

Trunks recordó las peleas que tuvo contra los androides 17 y 18 los cuales amenazaban las vidas de las personas, donde él entraba en acción y salvaba a la mayor cantidad de personas posibles, pero aun así cuando llego cell eso se acabó, como se acabó su futuro. Koneko al ver el rostro triste de su hermano sintió una punzada en el corazón, una vez más su querido hermano mostraba esa mueca de dolor, dolor por la pérdida de su planeta y familia.

"en el momento en que aprecio cell no pude volverlos a salvar, por eso te pido que me dejes salvar a esta chica" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa suave pero triste en su rostro, a lo cual moka se tocó el pecho sintiendo como este latía muy rápidamente al escuchar al hijo de vegeta, "ayúdame a que en este mundo no pase lo mismo que el mío" termino de decir el sayayin de cabellos lavandas, a lo cual Koneko con una mueca triste se abalanzo sobre el sayayin en un abrazo.

"está bien hermano" decía la peliblanca Loli abrazando a su hermano por unos minutos, para luego separarse con una sonrisa en su rostro. Koneko cada vez que abrazaba o tenía la oportunidad de abrazar al sayayin, sentía una gran satisfacción en su interior, "pero yo seré tu única hermanita ¿de acuerdo?" exclamo, la sonriente pero colorada Koneko, a lo cual Trunks solo asintió con la cabeza, ofreciéndole una calidad y brillante sonrisa a su hermanita adoptiva.

"de acuerdo" respondió el sayayin acariciando la cabeza de la peliblanca, mientras moka veía esta escena con una suave sonrisa en su rostro y sus manos en el pecho, pero por sobre todas las cosas, la peli rosa chica vampira tenia sus ojos puestos en Trunks.

"él se preocupa por mí, es el único aparte de mis padres que se ha preocupado por mi" pensaba la gata de cabello rosa con las mejillas coloradas y una mirada soñadora en su rostro, pero un jalón en su mano le llamo la atención.

"tú ven conmigo, no puedo dejar que andes por la casa desnuda pervertida" decía la hermanita adoptiva de Trunks, jalando a moka hacia el segundo piso de la casa, llevándola en dirección a su habitación.

"e… no soy una pervertida!" decía moka con nerviosismo mientras era arrastrada por Koneko, a lo cual saco una sonrisa divertida de Trunks.

"mi vida se convierte en una aventura por cada día que pasa" pensó el hijo de vegeta mientras veía las escaleras de su casa, escuchando a moka y Koneko discutir sobre si la peli rosa era una pervertida o no.

(Luego de unos minutos)

Trunks aprovecho de darse un baño y cambiarse el uniforme de la academia, pasando a tener una playera sin mangas de color negro y sus pantalones del mismo color, usando un par de pantuflas blancas en sus pies, el hijo de vegeta no podía sentirse más cómodo en estos momentos.

"me pregunto en que estarán las chicas" decía el sayayin de cabello lavanda, a la vez que ataba su largo cabello en una cola, para luego dirigirse a la cocina para comenzar con la preparación de la cena.

"kyaaaa!" se escuchó desde el segundo piso, lo cual llamo la atención del sayayin mestizo, el cual supo que ese grito era de moka. La peli rosa bajaba por las escaleras a toda velocidad, solo usando un par de bragas que apenas encajaban en su cuerpo, dejando sus senos y demás cuerpo al aire libre, lo cual sonrojo al hijo de vegeta.

"vuelve aquí pervertida" decía Koneko corriendo detrás de moka con un brasear en sus manos, a lo que moka negaba con la cabeza mientras se dirigía hacia el sayayin mestizo, el cual sonrojado y pasmado veía tan hilarante escena.

"Trunks ayúdame por favor, Koneko me quiere lastimar" decía la gata vampiresa ocultándose detrás de Trunks, el cual confundido miraba como su hermana adoptiva con el brasear en su mano con el ceño fruncido en su cara.

"no es cierto, la pervertida cabello de chicle no quiere ponerse la ropa interior" decía la peliblanca agitando molesta el brasear de un lado a otro, lo cual saco una gota de sudor en la nuca de Trunks.

"¿eso es cierto moka?" preguntó el hijo de vegeta mirando de reojo a la peli orsa, la cual con un rubor en sus mejillas asintió con la cabeza.

"pero es porque no me queda y me lastima los senos" dijo a avergonzada la gata de rosa cabello, escondiendo su cabeza en la espalda de Trunks el cual entendió la situación, pero a Koneko esto la hizo enfurecer, ya que indirectamente moka la había llamado pecho plano.

"pues perdona por tener senos pequeños" decía la peliblanca Loli con enfado en su voz, a la vez con molestia lanzaba su brasear a moka pero este golpeo directamente el rostro de Trunks, el cual tomo la ropa interior en su mano izquierda.

"vamos, vamos me imagine que esto pasaría" decía el hijo de vegeta tratando de calmar a su hermana adoptiva, dejando el brasear a un lado mientras pensaba en una solución para este problema, "ya sé, moka puede usar mi ropa por el momento, mañana iras con Koneko a comprar ropa para ti moka" dijo muy decidido el sayayin mestizo, a lo cual la peli rosa se alegró ante la idea de Trunks, abrazándolo por la espalda.

"muchas gracias Trunks, eres muy amable conmigo" decía la peli rosa saltando de arriba abajo, restregando sus senos desnudos en la espalda del sayayin mestizo.

"no lo haré" dijo con los brazos cruzados la pequeña Loli, molestándose por la cercanía de moka con su hermano mayor, negándose a ayudar a la peli rosa en conseguirle ropa a la vampiresa neko.

"vamos Koneko, ¿lo harías por mí?" pregunto suavemente el hijo de vegeta mirando fijamente a la peliblanca, la cual con un leve puchero en sus labios volvió su mirada hacia su hermano. Koneko al ver el rostro de Trunks no pudo negarse a la petición de este.

"está bien lo haré" dijo un poco resignada la pequeña hermana de Trunks, a lo cual moka se puso muy contenta y corrió a abrazar a Koneko, moviéndola de un lado para otro sacando una carcajada de Trunks.

"oye suéltame cabellos de chicle" decía la pequeña Koneko sin poder de librarse del abrazo aplastador de moka, dándose cuenta que esta chica tenía una gran fuerza en sus músculos.

"oh discúlpame Koneko, ahora vuelvo" decía moka con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, a la vez que corría hacia las escaleras dirigiéndose a la habitación de Trunks, dejando a la pequeña Loli en el suelo con espirales en sus ojos.

"eres una gran hermana Koneko" exclamo el hijo de vegeta a la vez que besaba la cabeza de la Loli, la cual se sonrojo ante esto pero una sonrisa apareció en su colorado rostro.

"jejeje pero aún sigo molesta, es por eso que quiero una gran cena esta noche" dijo la pequeña Loli con un puchero en sus labios, mientras se cruzaba de brazos sin ver al hijo de vegeta.

"entendido Koneko" exclamo el sayayin de largos cabellos a la vez que se dirigió a la cocina para seguir con la cena, mientras moka se cambiaba de ropa y Koneko ayudaba a poner la mesa.

(Luego de cenar)

La cena entre los tres estuvo muy tranquila, disfrutando de los manjares que había preparado el sayayin mestizo, por sobre todo las chicas que saboreaban la cena de Trunks, mientras moka hace mucho no había comido algo tan delicioso en mucho tiempo, la chica vestía una playera negra que le quedaba un poco grande, pero en si mostraba sus pezones al aire ya que no usaba un brasear y un patalon negro al igual que usaba Trunks para dormir.

Luego de esto los tres se quedaron en la mesa, con una taza de té de cada uno, a lo que moka comenzaría su relato de su raza y su vida antes de que Trunks la encontrara corriendo por su vida.

"ahora moka podrías decirnos ¿Por qué te perseguían esos perros salvajes?" preguntó el hijo de vegeta con seriedad, a lo cual moka que jugueteaba con su taza de té se dispuso a responder.

"bueno en primer lugar mi nombre es moka akashiya y soy mitad nekomata y mitad vampira" exclamo la peli rosa dejando sorprendida a Koneko, ya que esta sabía que los nekomatas eran una raza en extinción y tener una aquí en su presencia era algo muy inusual, y más inusual era que esta era vampira, otra raza casi extinta entre los yokai.

En ese momento moka comenzó a relatar sobre su procedencia en un pueblo lejano de la ciudad de kuoh, donde vivía con su madre que era nekomata y su padre que era vampiro. Su vida fue simple y sencilla la primera década de su vida, donde sus padres vivían como simples humanos en el pueblo, pueblo sencillo y con personas que se ayudaban entre sí, aunque esto era más ya que la población era reducida.

"pero un día, cuando yo tenia trece años de edad, el clan de los perros salvajes nos atacaron" exclamo la peli rosa con tristeza, relatando el momento en que los perros con una manada de ellos, los cuales eran incontables atacaron a su pueblo, destrozando todo el lugar y matando a sus padres, los cuales la protegieron usando sus poderes, ellos lograron matar a varios pero estos eran muchos para ellos.

Después de esto moka comenzó a vivir una vida de soledad durante mucho tiempo, usando su fase de gato para sobrevivir en los bosques, hasta que una familia amorosa la encontró y le dio cobijo como si esta fuera una gata normal, sintiendo de nuevo ese calor familiar. Pero el tiempo pasa y las personas mueren, así que ella decidió seguir viviendo como una gata, pasando de familia en familia por décadas, hasta el momento en que los perros del clan canino la volvieron a encontrar.

"en ese momento no quise volver a poner en peligro a mi familia adoptiva" decía la peli rosa chica a la vez que se mordía los labios, recordando todos esos malos momentos de su vida, "escape a los bosques de kuoh y he llevado unas semanas escapando de ellos" exclamo la peli rosa con tristeza, pero luego elevo su mirada hacia Trunks y le sonrió.

"Hasta que te encontré" interrumpió el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras moka le devolvía la sonrisa a su salvador.

"sip, encontré a mi salvador y protector" dijo dulcemente la peli rosa, lo cual Koneko no vio en buenos ojos la interacción de moka y su hermano mayor, pero aun así se compadecía de moka y la aceptaba como una compañera nekomata.

"desde ahora no tendrás de que preocuparte moka, esos perros jamás volverán a molestarte" dijo el hijo de vegeta con una mirada decidida en su rostro, pero sonriendo confiado a moka, "no volverás a escapar y te quedaras con nosotros" exclamo el sayayin de cabellos lavanda a lo que moka asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa y algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

"gracias Trunks y a ti también moka, gracias por todo" exclamo la peli rosa con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro, lo cual hizo sonrojar levemente al hijo de vegeta.

"humm, somos más parecidas de lo que imagine" pensó la peliblanca Loli con una mueca seria en su rostro, a la ve que veía a la sonriente moka.

"Lo que me llama la atención en que has dicho que pasaste décadas escapando, ¿cuántos años tienes moka?" preguntó el confundido sayayin mestizo a la chica de cabellos rosas, la cual con un pequeño sonrojo bajo la mirada con vergüenza.

"ciento dieciochos años" dijo la peli rosa viendo ocasionalmente al hijo de vegeta, el cual la miraba de forma analítica pero sin mucha sorpresa. Reacción que no esperaba moka, ya que esta creía que Trunks se sorprendería mucho ante su edad.

"es algo sorprendente pero ya Rias me lo había dicho, que los demonios viven por miles de años y creo que con los vampiros y nekomatas debe ser igual" exclamo el sayayin de cabellos lavandas recordando la plática que tuvo con la heredera gremory por la longevidad de los demonios y las ventajas de estos.

"hum anciana" dijo la pequeña Loli con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, pero cubriéndose la boca sin dejar que la vieran, lo cual molesto a la peli rosa.

"muuuu Koneko que mala" decía moka con las manos a los costados y un puchero de molestia en sus labios, reclamando a la peliblanca la cual solo sonreía detrás de su mano, mientras Trunks tenía una gota de sudor detrás de su nuca.

"ahora como me has contado tu historia, ahora yo haré lo mismo, creo que te lo debo moka" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con seriedad pero tranquilo a la vez, así comenzando a relatar sobre su dimensión apocalíptica, también terminando con la discusión de Koneko y moka por la edad.

Moka en si quedo en shock por todo lo que había pasado el sayayin, el desde niño tuvo que vivir un infierno a lo menos ella tuvo una infancia agradable con sus padre, pero su salvador siempre estuvo en peligro constante y solo pudo sobrevivir gracias a su madre, la cual dio su vida por él.

"eso es terrible, comparado contigo mi vida no es nada" decía la peli rosa chica sorprendida y triste por el relato desgarrador que Trunks acababa de contarle, pero este se mantenía tranquilo ya que al contar su relato con el club de ocultismo se sentía más abierto a hablar sobre ello.

"los tres hemos sufrido en nuestras vidas, pero lo mejor es dejar eso atrás y seguir adelante" exclamo el sayayin de cabellos lavandas, recordando las palabras de su madre y seguir con su vida por ella, por él mismo y no dejarse caer en la oscuridad.

"eso quiere decir que Koneko…" dijo la peli rosa pero antes de que terminara su frase fue interrumpida por la pequeña Loli.

"no quiero hablar de eso" exclamo la pequeña peliblanca con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de tristeza en su rostro, lo cual hizo sentir tristeza en la vampira gata la cual agacho la cabeza.

"disculpa Koneko" se disculpó la chica de rosas cabellos, a lo cual no hubo respuesta de la peliblanca, la cual no se encontraba en condiciones aun para hablar de su pasado con la vampira neko, solo con su hermano y compañeros de club había relatado su historia, pero con moka aún era muy pronto.

"bien ya es tarde, mañana hay que ir a la academia" exclamo el hijo de vegeta terminando con el tenso ambiente que había en esos momentos, pero antes de esto moka se emocionó con la palabra academia.

"ustedes van a la academia de kuoh ¿verdad?" pregunto la chica de rosa cabello con una mirada brillante en sus ojos, a lo cual Koneko y Trunks asintieron con la cabeza, "ohhh eso es tan genial, a mí me gustaría poder ir a la academia de kuoh, dicen que es la mejor de la región" decía moka con una sonrisa en su rostro y las manos en su pecho, a la vez que se balanceaba de un lado a otro imaginándose a ella con el uniforme de kuoh como una estudiante normal.

Tanto fue el bamboleo que hizo la chica vampira neko que su collar en forma de cruz apareció en su cuello, mostrándolo a Koneko y Trunks. Por parte de Koneko pensó que era un muy bonito collar que se le veía muy bien a la peli rosa, en tanto Trunks sintió la emanación de ki que proveía desde ese collar.

"moka casi se me olvidaba una cosa" exclamo el hijo de vegeta acercándose a la chica de rosa cabello, la cual extrañada miraba al peli lavanda, "ese collar es muy llamativo moka, pero este emanaba energía propia ¿Por qué es eso?" preguntó el hijo de vegeta con una mirada extrañada y confusa en su rostro.

"es un sello otorgado por mi padre" exclamo la peli rosa tomando su collar entre su mano derecha, viendo fijamente el regalo otorgado por su padre en su quinto cumpleaños, "mantiene mis poderes de vampiro y nekomata bajo control" decía la peli rosa chica, viendo con un dejo de tristeza a su collar.

"puedo sentir la energía en el collar, pero ¿Qué pasaría si te lo llegaras a quitar?" se atrevió a preguntar el hijo de vegeta a la vez que comenzaba a despejar la mesa de las tazas sucias. Mientras Koneko escuchaba a la peli rosa con una mirada analítica.

"la verdad no lo sé Trunks, mi padre me lo dio cuando era muy pequeña solo recuerdo que sellaría mi verdadero poder en este collar" exclamo la vampiresa de cabellos rosas, a lo cual Trunks pensó si ese collar exactamente era un sello o algo más.

"siento que hay algo más en tu collar moka, pero eso lo dejaremos después" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual saco un sonrojo de parte de moka por lo natural que se comportaba Trunks con ella, "mañana hablare con Rias sobre tu ingreso a la academia de kuoh, eso es lo que quieres ¿verdad moka?" preguntó el sayayin mestizo con una suave sonrisa en su rostro luego de lavar los trastos, lo cual hizo latir el corazón de moka a mil latidos por hora.

"sip, gracias Trunks es algo que he deseado desde pequeña, solo fui a la escuela hasta que los perros salvajes destruyeron el pueblo" decía la peli rosa acercándose al hijo de vegeta abrazándolo en el proceso, sacando un sonrojo del sayayin mestizo.

"no te preocupes por eso, sé que Rias estará encantada de ayudarte" decía el sayayin de cabellos lavandas mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica, aunque esto saco una mueca de molestia por parte de Koneko, la cual sin más intervino en la escena.

"ven hermanito es hora de dormir, buenas noches anciana pervertida" exclamo la pequeña Loli jalando del brazo izquierdo al sayayin mestizo, el cual con nerviosismo se dejó arrastrar por Koneko.

"que no soy una anciana!" gritaba molesta la peli rosa lo cual no inmuto para nada a Koneko, la cual seguía arrastrando a su hermano por las escaleras.

"buenas noches moka" dijo el hijo de vegeta antes de desaparecer de la vista de moka, al cual sonreía ante las palabras de Trunks.

"buenas noches mi salvador" exclamo para sí misma la vampiresa nekomata, con una suave sonrisa en su rostro y sus manos en el corazón, dejando a relucir sus mejillas coloradas en la luz tenue de la cocina.

(Al día siguiente, después de clases en la habitación del club de ocultismo)

"QUEEEE!" grito Rias mientras zarandeaba de atrás hacia adelante al hijo de vegeta, el cual tenía los ojos como espirales tras los zarandeos por el cuello que hacia Rias en contra de él.

"d…de…déjame expl….explicar..te Rias" decía entre cortadamente el sayayin mestizo ya que Rias no tenía compasión por el sayayin, y seguía aplicándole el castigo por lo dicho anteriormente.

Akeno miraba con una sonrisa dulce a Trunks, su sonrisa que emanaba un aura purpura hacia el hijo de vegeta reacción razonable por lo dicho por Trunks, y ni siquiera el sayayin mestizo alcanzo a terminar su frase completa, solo alcanzo a decir que alojaba a una nekomata vampiro en su hogar para que estallara las chicas interesadas por él.

Koneko solo se mantenía en el sofá sentada comiendo su típico pastel de fresas, con mucha tranquilidad mientras zarandeaban a su hermano y estaban a punto de quemarlo por los rayos de Akeno, la cual de sus manos salía electricidad como amenaza de un ataque, aunque Trunks era muy fuerte no podría usar su poder en contra de ellas.

"ara ara, a Trunks le gusta jugar con cualquier chica que se cruce en su camino" decía la pelinegra de grandes senos, sonriéndole al sayayin mestizo mientras se posicionaba por la espalda de Trunks, haciendo chirriar su manos con electricidad.

"e…esperen chicas" en un movimiento rápido el sayayin mestizo desapareció y apareció detrás de Rias librándose de sus garras de mujer celosa, "solo denme un minuto para explicar la situación" dijo el hijo de bulma con una gota de sudor en su rostro, a lo cual Akeno y Rias se cruzaron de brazos mirando con molestia a Trunks.

"tienes sesenta segundos y contando" exclamo la enojada heredera gremory con el ceño fruncido y cruzada de manos, lo cual hizo sacar un suspiro de alivio por parte de Trunks, el cual comenzó a relatar sobre el encuentro con moka y su procedencia.

Rias se mantuvo pensativa ante esto, a lo que paseándose por todo lugar analizaba la situación de la nueva chica que llegaba a la vida de Trunks y sus habilidades que podrían servir a futuro, la heredera gremory conocía el poder de una nekomata de antemano gracias a Koneko pero la fuerza de un vampiro solo lo había leído en libros y desconocía su potencial, aunque en si como la describía Trunks esta era muy hermosa que podría quitarle a su lindo Peón a futuro, pero la amabilidad del sayayin era una de las cosas que la atraía hacia él, así que solo decidió lo mejor para su siervo y la chica de rosas cabellos.

"Bien de acuerdo Trunks, puedes mantener a moka en tu casa" decía la pelirroja mientras se sentaba en la silla detrás de su escritorio, a la vez que se pellizcaba el puente de su nariz, "pero debes hacer que considere unirse a mi nobleza y la ayudare con su ingreso a la academia" dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos con una mirada seria en su rostro.

"genial Rias, te lo agradezco mucho" exclamo muy animado el hijo de vegeta, otorgándole una sonrisa sincera a la pelirroja, la cual se sonrojo ante esto pero molesto a la pelinegra Akeno.

"yo aún no he aceptado nada príncipe Trunks" decía la pelinegra de grande senos con una voz dulce y gentil, pero mientras hablaba pasaba sus brazos por detrás del cuello del sayayin, agarrándolo en una llave de lucha libre poniendo la cabeza de Trunks o mejor dicho su nuca en sus senos.

"aghhhh espera Akeno, me asfixias" decía el sayayin mestizo fingiendo asfixiarse pero la verdad era que la fuerza de Akeno no le hacia daño, si no que él lo decía para que la pelinegra reina del rayo lo soltara.

"lo hare con una condición" exclamo Akeno con una sonrisa maliciosa en su voz, lo cual hizo que Trunks se pusiera un poco nervioso ante la propuesta de Akeno, ya que él sabía la personalidad especial de la chica.

"b..bien pero nada raro" decía el nervioso hijo de vegeta lo cual saco una sonrisa de la cara de Akeno, aunque no pudiera pedirle algo pervertido a Trunks ella aprovecharía esta ocasión de tener al príncipe sayayin en su poder.

"muuuu mi príncipe Trunks, yo solo quería un abrazo de tu parte" exclamo la pelinegra fingiendo sentirse herida al escuchar que indirectamente el sayayin mestizo le había dicho rara, lo cual Trunks se lo creyó y en el momento en que Akeno lo soltó el sayayin hizo una leve reverencia a Akeno.

"discúlpame por pensar mal de ti Akeno" se disculpó el hijo de bulma lo cual saco un sonrojo de parte de la reina del rayo, la cual cada día que pasaba encontraba más adorable y caballero al sayayin mestizo.

"ara ara, eres tan dulce Trunks" decía la pelinegra controladora del rayo con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras abrazaba al sayayin, el cual pasaba su brazo bueno por la espalda de Akeno la cual tomo esta ocasión para llevar sus manos un poco más debajo de la espalda del sayayin mestizo.

"ummmmm Akeno ¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó el confuso sayayin con una gota de sudor detrás de su nuca, pero sin apartarse de la chica, ya que esta tenía sus manos en las nalgas del sayayin gozando de la firmeza del trasero de Trunks.

"que buen trasero Trunks, firme y redondos cachetes" decía la pelinegra disfrutando del contacto con el sayayin mestizo, a lo cual Rias se sonrojo y molesto ante la acción de su reina, mientras Koneko quedo con en shock por lo hecho por la reina del rayo.

"Akeno basta" decía Rias quitando a Trunks de las garras seductoras de la pelinegra, la cual solo hizo un puchero ante esto pero por dentro gozo ese momento, pero además había sido la primera en tocar el trasero de Trunks.

"eeeeeehhh presidenta yo me retiro a realizar el contrato del día de hoy" decía el rubio caballero experto en espadas mientras sonreía nerviosamente, escapando en un círculo mágico para retirarse de esta alocada escena.

"Akeno también tienes contratos que hacer así que puedes ir, mientras Koneko tienes la tarde libre" decía la pelirroja con los brazos cruzados viendo con molestia a la pelinegra, a lo cual Akeno con una mueca molesta en su rostro se retiró, mientras Koneko veía de forma rara a su presidenta, "tienes que acompañar a moka por ropa ¿no es así?" exclamo la heredera gremory mientras se volvía a sentar detrás de su escritorio.

"si presidenta" dijo la peliblanca levantándose de su asiento, a la vez que se despedía de la pelirroja y se dirija a la puerta de salida, a lo cual Rias volteo hacia el sayayin de cabello lavandas, estando los dos solos en el cuarto.

"mientras que tú señorito Trunks, tendrás que realizar los contratos que Koneko tenía contemplados para hoy" decía la heredera gremory apuntando con el dedo al sayayin mestizo, el cual solo se froto la nuca con nerviosismo ante la acción de Rias.

"no hay problema presidenta, es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted" exclamo el hijo de vegeta sonriéndole a la pelirroja, la cual se sonrojo ante la sonrisa de Trunks pero debía mantenerse firme y hacer lo que debía hacer.

"t…t.t..te ves muy confiado Trunks, pero estos contratos no son algo fácil" decía con una voz entre cortada la pelirroja, notando el nerviosismo en su voz pero para que su rojas mejillas no las viera Trunks se cruzó de brazos y se volteo dándole la espalada a Trunks.

"¿Qué tan malo puede ser?" dijo el sayayin mestizo mientras se encogía de hombros, lo cual saco una gran sonrisa maliciosa de los labios de Rias.

"jejejejej no sabes lo que te espera príncipe Trunks" pensó con malicia la pelirroja heredera gremory mientras se reía entre dientes con las manos en la boca lo cual saco una gota de sudor por parte del hijo de vegeta.

(Un par de minutos después)

El hijo de vegeta se encontraba en frente de la puerta de su contratista o mejor dicho el contratista de Koneko, pero el peli lavanda debía ayudar a su hermanita con sus contratos por el día de hoy. Esta más que decir que Trunks tenía el presentimiento que algo raro pasaría en este trabajo, y mas ya siendo un departamento en el segundo piso de un edificio de los barrios medios de la ciudad de kuoh, era algo para sospechar.

"bien, es mejor terminar con esto de una buena vez" pensó el hijo de bulma dando un largo suspiro de nerviosismo, a lo que comenzó a golpear la puerta del departamento, esperando cualquier cosa menos lo que salió a recibirlo en la puerta.

"heyyyy demonio-pyun, soy magical girl espiral siete-pyun" decía un hombre de casi dos metros de altura, de un cuerpo que envidaría a cualquier fisicoculturista en el mundo, pero este estaba vistiendo un traje rosa de chica mágica, hablando con su voz grave como una de estas chicas de la televisión, lo cual saco una gota de sudor enorme detrás de la nuca de Trunks.

"y..y…yo vengo por su pedido señor" exclamo el nervioso hijo de vegeta comenzando a sudar por la rareza de este hombre, el cual con un dedo en la barbilla y la cabeza inclinada miraba analíticamente al sayayin mestizo.

"ummm pero tú no eres Koneko-pyun" decía el hombre vestido de chica mágica con un ligero puchero en sus gruesos labios, "pero no importa si eres fuerte demonio-pyun" exclamo el raro tipo con una sonrisa en sus labios, lo cual saco una mueca de confusión por parte de Trunks.

"¿a..aa… a que se refiere señor?" pregunto con nerviosismos en su voz el sayayin mestizo, lo cual saco una sonrisa del hombre raro, mientras ponía sus manos por delante como si acunara en sus brazos un bebé.

"Koneko-pyun me mese en sus delicados pero fuertes brazos hasta quedarme totalmente dormido pyun" exclamo el tipo vestido de chica mágica, lo cual saco una gota de sudor en la nuca de Trunks, el cual no haría eso por ningún motivo en la vida, así que debía buscar una rápida solución a su problema.

"chico mágico mira atrás de ti, es magical girl en persona!" grito el sayayin mestizo fingiendo sorpresa lo cual hizo voltear de manera abrupta al hombre de dos metros, dándole la espalda al sayayin mestizo.

"donde don…aghhh" el hombre vestido de chica mágica no termino de decir palabra alguna ya que el sayayin de cabellos lavandas con un rápido movimiento de su mano izquierda, le dio un golpe con la palma abierta en forma de espada justo en la nuca, dejando inconsciente a su contratista.

"lo siento hombre, pero aun deseo conservar mi dignidad" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con una mirada seria en su rostro, a la vez que tomaba del traje rosa al hombre de la parte del cuello, para luego lanzarlo hacia el interior del departamento, dejándolo inconsciente en el interior del hogar de extraño hombre, a lo que Trunks luego de esto desapareció en la noche.

(En el club de ocultismo)

"ajjajajajaj entonces él te pidió que lo cargaras jajajajaja" decía la pelirroja heredera gremory tomándose el estómago de la risa, mientras que con su mano libre apuntaba al hijo de vegeta.

"no te burles Rias, eso fue muy extraño aun con las cosas que he visto en mi vida" decía el sayayin de cabellos lavandas con una mueca de molestia en su rostro, pero la pelirroja no paraba de reír.

"ya, ya tranquilo Trunks solo fue una broma" decía la heredera gremory mientras se limpiaba sus ojos, fue tanta la risa que le dio a Rias que esta comenzaba a llorar por reír.

"bien ya no importa Rias" decía el sayayin de cabellos lavandas mientras daba un largo suspiro de tranquilidad, a lo cual la pelirroja se acercó al hijo de vegeta aprovechando que estaban solos en la habitación.

"si quieres puedo mostrarte algo más placentero para la vista" decía la pelirroja con un tono coqueto en su voz, a la vez que presionaba sus enormes senos contra el pecho fornido del sayayin de cabellos lavandas.

"e.. un momento Rias" decía el nervioso y sonrojado sayayin mestizo, viendo directamente a los grandes pechos de Rias, la cual con una sonrisa pícara y los ojos entrecerrados se acercó hacia el rostro del sayayin, en dirección de su oreja.

"también podría dejar que las tocaras" exclamo la pelirroja presidenta al oído del hijo de bulma, el cual se sonrojo mucho más ante las palabras de la presidenta, pero lo que no esperaba el peli lavanda que de su espalda fuera abrazado por la reina de Rias, Akeno la cual se acercó a su otra oreja.

"y yo podría dejarte hacer lo que quisieras con ellas" exclamo la pelinegra reina del rayo, lo cual saco una mueca de molestia por parte de Rias la cual se sorprendió por la repentina aparición de Akeno.

"a..a..akeno, ¿Cómo lograste terminar tu contrato tan rápido?" pregunto la nerviosa presidenta del club, mientras se separaba rápidamente de Trunks, tomando su compostura como una chica seria y formal.

"niñerías Rias, además no te dejaría sola con mi príncipe Trunks" exclamo la pelinegra en un tono coqueto pasando su brazo por el cuello del sayayin mestizo, a la vez que sonreía astutamente a Rias.

"ten claro Akeno que no es tu príncipe, es mi lindo siervo!" grito la molesta pelirroja apuntando acusadoramente a la reina del rayo, la cual comenzó a encarar a Rias en una nueva pelea de palabras entre las dos.

"esta decidido mantendré mi cita del domingo en secreto" pensó el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, mientras miraba a las chicas que peleaban por él.

(El domingo al mediodía)

El sayayin de cabellos lavandas se encontraba de pie en la estación en donde quedo para verse con yuma, la cual debía llegar en cualquier instante para tener su tan ansiada cita con el hijo de vegeta, el cual vestía su típica chaqueta azul, pantalón negro y botas anaranjadas, solo ahora sin las vendas de su rostro pero manteniendo su brazo enyesado el cual aún no sanaba del todo, además de usar su cabello atado en una cola dejando dos mechones de cabello en su frente.

"ummmm ¿Dónde estará?" se preguntó el sayayin de cabellos lavandas viendo el reloj en su muñeca izquierda, pero la voz dulce de yuma respondió su pregunta, viendo que la pelinegra de ojos violetas se acercaba hacia a él.

La cita del sayayin daría inicio, pero lo que no esperaría el hijo de vegeta que su primera cita no saliera como se había planeado, además de tener algunos ojos encima de él, vigilando cada movimiento y pasos en la cita con yuma, ojos que no necesariamente eran de ángeles caídos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bien es todo por ahora, el próximo capitulo lo tendré mas o menos el mismo tiempo amigo, yo creo que intuyen lo que pasara, también se vienen algunas noticias no muy agradables amigos, sin mas el rey del harem alucard77 se despide de todos ustedes hasta otra ocasión, alucard77 fuera y….

VIVA EL HAREM.


	9. Chapter 9

Volvemos a encontrarnos lectores de esta historia, se que me he tardado un tiempo y estas son las razones:

En primera hace mucho que no me daba pero no tuve mucha motivación para escribir esta historia, he visto que los comentarios no son tantos como esperaba, y bueno apenas me motivo a escribir.

También he tenido que realizar un montón de exámenes médicos, físicos, psicológicos, charlas, firmas de contratos y esas cosas para un trabajo en una minera, aunque sea de solo 15 días, pero de eso hablare en el próximo capitulo.

También me ha molestado en demasía que webeen con la segunda temporada de los son en konoha, ya basta weon ya dejen de wear.

Es todo amigos, ahora respondo comentarios:

Usuario X: amigo si me depositaran sus dólares o pesos según el país, en mi cuenta corriente, pues solo escribiría fanfic, pero con esto no gano dinero amigo gracias por entenderme.

Zasetsu04: Akeno es un personaje muy entretenido para escribir, sobre todo por su personalidad, moka será importante al igual que todas, gracias por el apoyo.

Daizuke: si esa misma moka, pero con una historia diferente y mejores poderes, jajajaj es posible que Trunks pierda la virginidad más temprano que tarde, gracias por el apoyo.

Warewameshianari: moka es bien sabrosonga y será un reto integrarla a la historia pero lo hare, además de hacerla un personaje fuerte en la historia, las noticias serán malas según como lo tomen pero eso al siguiente capítulo, saludos desde Copiapó chile, gracias por el apoyo.

Brg: gracias amigo, aquí el siguiente capítulo.

FanFic World010: pues yo creo que si añadiré otro personaje de otra serie, si quieres puedes recomendar amigo, gracias por el apoyo.

lord mau shinji 500: gracias amigo, tu eres uno de mis mas leales fan, Koneko hasta el momento es la que mas destaca, ya pronto Rias tendrá su momento, dime que personaje de anime quieres en la historia y vere como lo incluyo amigo, pero una chica bien sukulenta jejejej gracias por el apoyo mi gran fan.

firelord012: moka es la sorpresa pero viene más, gracias por el apoyo.

SuperPonySaiyanX9000: si te hice el día, cumplí uno de mis objetivos, si existen varias chicas de cabello rosa, pero moka tiene una doble personalidad que dará buen resultado en el fic, falta poco para que la moka interior aparezca y dejare un desmadre en la vida de Trunks jajajajaj, si multicross como dice amigo, ya que de por si incluiré a otra chica pero es muy pronto para decirlo, la cita es muy maravillosa amigo solo lee, gracias por el apoyo.

YasuoKashida: amigo eso también me molesta, que solo digan una palabra que no dice nada, se mas claro en los comentarios por favor.

kevin uchiha: el día que se me pegue la gana seguire las segundas temporadas, pero el dinero necesita de tiempo y no creo que tú me des dinero verdad?, gracias por el apoyo.

Brayan750: moka la peli rosa será un gran implemento en el fic, si me lo dicen a menudo, he aquí la cita gracias por el apoyo.

yumerihaba2: pues regular amigo, espero que tu estés bien, moka es un personaje de muchas facetas y hara muy romántica el fic y llena de acción también, espero que este capitulo te haga suspiras amor jajajjaja gracias por el apoyo.

Peterficfan: siempre sigue un capitulo interesante amigo, se que te gustara este, se que soy buen escritor pero la cosa es que esto no me da ganancia monetaria, pero si ganara dinero escribiría fic todo el día te lo aseguro, sin mas el brazo de Trunks esta hecho mierda amigo, tardara en sanarse o tal vez una monja rubia ayude jejejej, gracias por el apoyo.

Guest: hago mi mejor esfuerzo amigo, todo lo hago del corazón pero a veces el corazón falla, la unión ya se vera con el tiempo, gracias por el apoyo.

Alexkellar: thank you my friend, is for you and then.

Omar675: yo creo que será casi un harem masivo a mi parecer, pero ya veremos en el futuro, si hare lemon amigo mucho de lemon, muy sukulentas jajaj gracias por el apoyo.

Grilloforever: cada vez se pondrá mas mejor jajajaj, el sacred gear de Trunks le dara un aumento de poder considerable amigo, será ilimitado, gracias por el apoyo.

Albertino155: es genial que mis historias sean un éxito, así estoy a un paso más cerca de ser el mejor escritor de esta página, exactamente por eso hago fic por gusto, pero si me pagaran ufffff sería lo máximo ganan dinero por hacer lo que hago mejor y me apasiona, sin más gracias por el apoyo.

Davidssjdbz: gracias amigo, lo mejor es que me digan que soy el mejor jajaja.

Arqchevo: la verdad no se porque no te llegan las notificaciones amigo, debe ser un problema interno de la pagina o algo así, otra chicas mas en la lista de Trunks y seguirán apareciendo jajaja gracias por el apoyo y la imagen.

Bien es todo por el momento solo me queda decir que ninguna de las series me pertenece si no a sus respectivos dueños. Disfruten la lectura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 9: la cita de Trunks, la ángel caído llamada Raynare.

"hola Trunks" exclamo la pelinegra de ojos violetas llegando al frente de Trunks, respirando agitadamente como si esta hubiera corrido una maratón de varios kilómetros de distancia, "discúlpame por llegar tarde, espero que no lleves mucho tiempo esperándome" decía la chica de oscuro cabello, recomponiéndose después de correr, para luego sonreírle al hijo de vegeta.

"no te preocupes yuma, apenas y acabo de llegar" decía el sayayin mestizo moviendo su mano izquierda frenéticamente en frente de la chica, la cual sonrió con dulzura hacia el sayayin de cabellos lavanda.

"jejejje te ves muy bien Trunks" exclamo yuma mirando de arriba abajo al sayayin mestizo, el cual se sonrojo ante esto mientras se frotaba la nuca de vergüenza, "y ¿Qué te parece mi vestido? ¿Me veo bien?" pregunto la pelinegra ángel caído dando una vuelta sobre sí misma, a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo al hijo de vegeta.

"este sí, estás muy linda yuma, ese vestido te sienta bien" decía el sayayin de cabellos lavandas analizando el vestido de la chica de negros cabellos, la cual se sonrojo ante el cumplido de Trunks.

La ángel caído de negros cabellos vestía un radiante vestido largo, el cual llegaba a las rodillas de la chica, la cual usaba zapatos bajo de color negro para mayor comodidad, medias blancas hasta sus pantorrillas y una cartera de color marrón en sus manos, una vestimenta apropiada para la primera cita con el sayayin mestizo.

"porque, porque debo hacerlo" pensó la sonrojada chica con tristeza agachando su mirada, ya que las palabras del sayayin le llegaron directo al corazón siendo la primera persona en decirle sinceramente lo linda que era.

"¿te encuentras bien yuma?" preguntó el preocupado sayayin mestizo poniendo su mano izquierda en el hombro de la chica, la cual volvió en si tras las palabras de Trunks, sonrojándose de la vergüenza al sentir el contacto con el sayayin mestizo.

"oh si Trunks, solo estaba pensando cosas irrelevantes" decía la pelinegra riendo nerviosamente a Trunks, el cual miraba de forma sospechosa a la chica, "ven vamos, es hora de empezar nuestra cita" exclamo la caída tomando la mano de Trunks entre las suyas, jalándolo en dirección del distrito comercial de la ciudad de kuoh.

Lo que ellos no sabían, que entre los matorrales dos pares de ojos miraban fijamente a la pareja, siendo vigilados en todo momento por estas dos personas o mejor dicho por un par de chicas, una de cabellos blancos y baja estatura, mientras que la otra tenía el cabello de rosa color, las cuales con binoculares veían al sayayin mestizo.

"e..e..este Koneko, ¿Por qué estamos espiando a Trunks?" decía la sonrojada moka, hablando con un tono nervioso en su voz, sintiéndose avergonzada de espiar al chico que le salvo la vida.

"no espiamos" dijo naturalmente la peliblanca, con un rostro serio y una mirada fría en sus ojos, lo cual aterro a la peli rosa, "vigilamos a esa chica, tengo un mal presentimiento" exclamo la pequeña Loli dando una excusa ya que esta solo quería separar a la arpía de cabellos negros de su querido hermano mayor.

"ummm yo no le veo nada de malo, es más los dos se ven bien juntos" decía la gata vampira con una mueca de confusión en su rostro, lo cual saco una vena de la cabeza de Koneko.

"no se ven, bien juntos" decía la peliblanca volteando la mirada hacia moka, viéndola con fuego en sus ojos y un aura maligna detrás de ella, lo cual asusto a la peli rosa.

"e..e.e..es..eesta bien Koneko" dijo la peli rosa moviendo sus manos frenéticamente por delante de la pequeña Loli, la cual solo volvió a ver a su hermano.

"sigámoslo" declaro la hermana adoptiva de Trunks, la cual salió de los arbustos con una vestimenta que consistía en un abrigo largo de color café claro, usando unas gafas oscuras y un sombreo que cubría su cabello, moka también vestía un atuendo similar al de Koneko.

"bb..bien Koneko" decía la nerviosa peli rosa, comenzando a seguir a Trunks en su primera cita, lo que ellas no entendían era que el sayayin mestizo ya se había percatado de sus presencias.

(Tienda de ropa)

La primera parada en la cita fue la tienda de ropa femenina, donde el sayayin con el rostro tan rojo como un tomate esperaba afuera del probador donde yuma se cambiaba su vestimenta por una nueva de la tienda, tratando de encontrar algo que impresionara al sayayin mestizo, el cual era visto por las clientas de esos momentos, las cuales cuchicheaban entre ellas sobre lo lindo de que era, sobre su aspecto físico o lo tierno que era él al acompañar a su novia como decían, a comprar ropa para ella.

"yu..yuma ¿aún no estas lista?" preguntó el avergonzado guerrero, el cual comenzaba a sudar por el nerviosismo que le causaban los halagos de las demás mujeres de la tienda.

"solo un momento más Trunks" respondió yuma con un tono alegre, para luego de un par de minutos quitara la cortina del probador, mostrando un conjunto de playera blanca con un escote que dejaba ver sus pechos y su ombligo, un par de pantalones de mezclilla azules que se ajustaban a su figura, a la vez que hacia una pose sexy al sayayin, poniendo sus brazos en alto mientras que hacia acentuar su delantera.

"woooow señorita, ese atuendo le queda a la perfección" decía la vendedora del local a la vez que aplaudía a yuma impresionada por su belleza, "¿no es así joven?" pregunto vendedora al hijo de vegeta, el cual estaba anonadado por la hermosura que emitía yuma, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la chica.

"oh oh oh si es cierto, te ves muy bonita yuma" exclamo el sonrojado sayayin a la vez que le sonreía a la pelinegra, la cual sintió su corazón latir con rapidez al escuchar las palabras de Trunks y ver esa linda sonrisa de él.

"gracias Trunks" dijo la pelinegra caída con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras un fondo rosa brillante la envolvía a ella y Trunks los cuales se veían con dulzura, lo cual saco sonrojos de las clientas y las vendedoras de tan linda escena, "bien entonces me lo llevo" exclamo decidida la joven yuma, hablando de su atuendo lo cual alegro a la vendedera por obvias razones.

"perfecto señorita yuma" exclamo la trabajadora del local, a lo cual yuma con una sonrisa se disponía a comprar la ropa, pero el sayayin antes de que yuma sacara su billetera uso una tarjeta negra con el símbolo gremory en él para comprar el atuendo.

"gracias señorita" agradeció el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa en su rostro, a la vendedora la cual se sonrojo ante esto, sacando una mueca de molestia y celos de yuma, la cual para nada era fingida.

"Gracias a usted querido cliente, vuelva cuando quiera" dijo con un tono coqueto la mujer, pero antes de que Trunks respondiera yuma lo tomo del brazo izquierdo para llevárselo de ahí.

"si, si, muchas gracias" decía la pelinegra ciada con molestia en su voz, llevándose a su cita de ese lugar y de la chica coqueta.

"es..espera yuma, ¿adónde me llevas?" decía el hijo de vegeta dando brincos al ser arrastrado por la fuerza de la pelinegra, lo cual paro en seco a la chica mientras hacia una mueca de lujuria en su rostro, volteándose lentamente hacia Trunks.

"jejejeje ahora vamos a una tienda de lencería Trunks" exclamo entre risas pervertidas yuma, comenzando a arrastrar de nueva cuenta al sayayin mestizo, el cual se sonrojo como tomate ante las palabras de Raynare.

"ehh ehhhhh!" grito el sayayin de cabellos lavandas de la impresión, pero sin tener más remedio que acompañar a su cita hacia la tienda de ropa interior femenina.

(Mientras con Koneko y moka)

"suéltame moka, le enseñare a esa cualquiera a no coquetear con mi hermano" decía la peliblanca siendo sujetada por moka, tratando de zafarse del agarre de la peli rosa. Koneko había visto como la vendedora coqueteaba descaradamente con su lindo hermano mayor, cosa que no permitiría mientras ella estuviera ahí.

"tranquila Koneko o nos descubrirán" decía la vampira nekomata haciendo lo posible por sostener a la peliblanca hermana de Trunks, la cual seguía inyentando luchar contra moka mientras humo salía de sus orejas y las venas rojas salían en su frente. Una escena muy cómica que era vista por los comparadores de esas horas.

(Tienda de lencería)

Si Trunks en el momento que había entrado a la tienda de ropa, este se encontraba muy avergonzado, en este lugar se duplicaba su vergüenza al ser el único hombre rodeado por ropa íntima femenina, donde solo chicas se encontraban en la tienda, lo cual hacia ruborizar al hijo de vegeta, mientras la pelinegra ángel caído buscaba las bragas y brasear más lindas del lugar.

"ummmmm no lo se, estas bragas son muy lindas pero estas son mas sexys que estas" decía la indecisa yuma con una mueca de confusión en su rostro, a la vez que se decidía entre bragas negras ajustadas y otras rosas que cubrían mas su parte trasera, "¿tú que piensas Trunks? Esta o esta" decía la oji violeta mostrando justa en la cara de Trunks las prendas íntimas.

"yo..yo no sabría decirte yuma, no se de esas cosas" dijo el sayayin mestizo ruborizándose aun mas ante la proximidad de esas prendas a su rostro, volteando su mirada hacia un lado, lo cual saco una sonrisa por parte de Raynare.

"muuuu Trunks, deberías comprender un poco más a las chicas" decía la pelinegra con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, "además cuando llegue el momento deberás quitarles las a las chicas, y que mejor que quitar unas bragas que te gusten" exclamo yuma muy cerca del oído de Trunks, en un tono sugerente y lascivo, lo cual hizo a Trunks tener una serie de imágenes vergonzosas en su mente.

En la imaginación de Trunks podía imaginar a Rias en un conjunto de lencería roja, en una pose sexy lista para él, también a una Akeno con un conjunto blanco que acentuaba su cuerpo mientras se ponía a cuatro patas para él, y por último la imagen de Raynare en un conjunto negro y sexy mientras le lañaba un beso al aire, pero antes de que su imaginación jugara con las personas de moka y Koneko fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la misma yuma.

"bueno por el momento me probare estas" exclamo la pelinegra encogiéndose de hombros mientras veía las bragas en sus manos, "luego me dirás tu opinión Trunks" exclamo la chica de ojos violetas con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, a la vez que entraba al probador.

"qu…queeeee!" dio un leve grito de sorpresa el sayayin mestizo, lo cual atrajo las miradas de las chicas de ese lugar, las cuales miraban extrañadas al hijo de vegeta el cual rápidamente se tapó la boca con las manos, "será mejor que espere a yuma fuera de la tienda" pensó el sayayin experto en la espada a la vez que suspiraba resignado, dispuesto a salir de la tienda.

Pero antes de que Trunks diera un solo paso hacia la puerta de salida, un par de brazos salieron desde la cortina del probador, arrastrando a Trunks hacia adentro, quedando de espalda a la pared de la cabina, mientras la pelinegra yuma presionaba sus enormes pechos con el de Trunks, el cual muy sonrojado quedaba atrapado en es angosto espacio.

"ujujujuj, creo haber dicho que quería tu opinión Trunks" decía con una voz lujuriosa la pelinegra, comenzando a presionar sus pechos una y otra vez contra el hijo de vegeta, el cual sudaba por el nerviosismo que le causaba la chica, ya que jamás había estado en una situación similar.

"pee… yuma, si te mantienes sobre mí no poder verte bien" decía el sayayin mestizo con un tartamudeo en su voz, tartamudeo provocado por los nervios que le generaba yuma en estos momentos, pero aun así se mantenía sin perder la calma.

"oh tienes razón, que tal así" exclamo la chica de ojos violetas separándose un poco de Trunks, realizando una pose sexy con las manos en sus caderas levantando un poco el trasero a lo cual el sayayin mestizo con las mejillas coloradas se dispuso a responder.

"Ahora que te veo bien solo puedo decir….." decía el sayayin viendo de reojo a la hermosa chica que mostraba el conjunto de ropa interior negra y sexy, el cual se acoplaba de buena manera a su voluptuoso cuerpo, lo cual podía notar Trunks, "te espero afuera" exclamo rápidamente el hijo de bulma, desapareciendo en un segundo usando su velocidad para salir del local.

Aunque esto sorprendió a la pelinegra, la chica esbozo una sonrisa triste en su rostro, no porque el sayayin mestizo había escapado de ella si no por lo contrario, por su actitud que hacia latir el corazón de la chica a mil latidos por hora, además de hacer sentir esas cosquillas en su estómago cada vez que la miraba.

"será que, no, no puede ser" pensaba la ángel caído negando con la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones, pero con su mano en el corazón, "debo hacerlo, por el bien de mi raza" exclamo la chica de ojos violetas con tristeza en su voz, a la vez que agachaba la mirada y una lagrima escapaba de sus ojos.

Luego de esto la pelinegra compro el conjunto de lencería, un poco distraída por los sentimientos que la embargaban en esos momentos, pero al salir de la tienda al ver a Trunks su sonrisa volvió a su rostro, y esta no era falsa, la sonrisa en su rostro era tan natural como la primera vez que vio al sayayin, cosa peligrosa para su objetivo al terminar la cita.

"bien yuma, ¿adónde quieres ir?" preguntó el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa natural en su rostro, a lo cual con un sonrojo en sus mejillas yuma se dispuso a responder.

"vamos por zapatos" dijo Raynare con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro, mientras Trunks suspiraba de alivio de que yuma no lo llevara a otro lugar vergonzoso, pero el sayayin mestizo aun no sabia cuanto podría comprar una mujer con una tarjeta sin fondos.

(Luego de unas horas)

El hijo de vegeta se encontraba con una gota de sudor en la parte trasera de su nuca, mientras una cara de molestia en su rostro se cernía en ella, ya que este como un burro de carga cargaba un montón de bolsas y paquetes de tiendas diferentes, cada una de ellas eran de la pelinegra ángel caído, la cual a un lado de Trunks caminaban por el centro comercial, está más decir que la chica se encontraba con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ya que comprar tanto la había hecho salir de sus pensamientos sobre su objetivo al final del día.

"yuma, ¿era necesario comprar en casi todas las tiendas?" exclamo el hijo de vegeta, el cual cargaba la mayor parte de los paquetes con su brazo izquierdo, mientras que en el derecho lo usaba para las bolsas de compras, poniendo su yeso casi como un gancho para las bolsas de diferentes tiendas.

"pero por supuesto Trunks, solo en una tienda no puedes encontrar las mejores prendas" exclamo la pelinegra ángel caído con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, a lo cual saco un suspiro de molestia por parte de Trunks.

"las mujeres son complicadas" pensó el sayayin mestizo con una gota de sudor que corría en su frente, pero el hijo de vegeta vio que yuma se había parado en frente de un escaparate de vidrio, donde miraba un hermoso collar con una piedra negra como adorno.

La pelinegra estaba en estado de trance al ver tan bello collar, lo cual saco una sonrisa del rostro de Trunks, el cual se le ocurrió la idea de entrar y comprar el collar, pero este lo haría tan rápido que seria una sorpresa para la pelinegra que se veía que podría contemplarlo por un buen rato mientras el hijo de vegeta realizaba la compra.

"bien esto será rápido" pensó el sayayin de cabellos lavandas con una sonrisa astuta en su rostro, a lo cual dejo las compras a un lado de yuma sin que lo notara y desapareciendo del lugar entro a la joyería.

"como me gustaría tener un collar así" se dijo a sí misma la pelinegra de ojos violetas con un tono de esperanza en su voz, a lo cual uno de los empleados de la joyería tomo el collar del escaparate y se lo llevo, "aaaaahhh que mal, alguien más tendrá la suerte de tenerlo" dijo con decepción en su voz la pelinegra yuma, quedando triste después de perder la oportunidad de seguir viendo el collar.

Pero mientras miraba el suelo sintió como una mano le rodeaba el cuello, pasando un collar por este, lo cual sorprendió a yuma. La chica de ojos violetas miro de reojo a quien hacia esto dándose cuenta que era el mismo sayayin mestizo, el cual ponía el collar alrededor de su cuello con delicadeza.

"aquí tienes yuma, considéralo un regalo personal de mi parte" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual la pelinegra se ruborizo por completo tras la acción de Trunks, pero esta sonrió y se recogió el cabello para que el sayayin mestizo pudiera colocar de mejor forma el collar, usando solo una mano.

"gracias Trunks, eres la única persona que me regalado algo como esto" dijo sinceramente la pelinegra de ojos violetas, a la vez que se volteaba a ver a Trunks, "muchas gracias" exclamo yuma a la vez que besaba la mejilla izquierda de Trunks, el cual se ruborizo de inmediato ante esto.

"jejejejeje no es nada yuma, además ese collar se ve hermoso en ti" decía el sayayin mestizo a la vez que se frotaba la nuca con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual la ángel caído se ruborizo pero una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

(Mientras con moka y Koneko)

"tranquila Koneko, nos descubrirán" decía la peli rosa vampiresa nekomata, agarrando por detrás a la pequeña Loli, la cual con una gran vena en su frente solo quería ir a darle una probada de sus puños a Raynare por el beso en la mejilla de Trunks.

"es una atrevida, cochina, pervertida…." Decía la chica de cabellos blancos tratando de zafarse del agarre de moka, la cual hacia lo posible por sostener a la pequeña chica.

"mira mami a esas niñas" decía un pequeño niño que pasaba junto a su madre por el lugar, viendo la escena de las nekomatas.

"no las mires hijo" decía la madre apurando el paso, llevándose a su hijo de la mano mientras una gota de sudor salía de su nuca. Los compradores de ese lugar miraban extremadamente al par de chicas, lo cual se dio cuenta Koneko.

"¿Qué rayos miran?!" grito la molesta nekomata, alzando su puño con ira en contra de los presentes los cuales se hicieron los desentendidos y siguieron con sus compras.

"no creo que pueda seguir así" pensó la pobre moka con ríos de lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, mientras Koneko seguía moviendo su puño con ira de un lado a otro.

(Hamburguesería)

Ya era la hora de almuerzo, y tras dejar las compras hechas por el día en una tienda de resguardo, la pareja de Trunks y yuma decidieron ir a un local de comida rápida en el centro comercial, el cual seria una hamburguesería donde la chica de ojos violetas y el sayayin mestizo descansarían por el momento.

Pero si Trunks fue el sorprendido por ser arrastrado por varios locales femeninos de ropa, ahora era yuma la cual se sorprendía al ver la cantidad de comida que injería Trunks, una montaña de hamburguesas y patatas fritas que gozaba el hijo de vegeta, mientras la pelinegra recién llevaba su primera hamburguesa, dejando a casi todo los clientes sorprendidos por esto, pero en si el local agradecía que Trunks consumiera tanto, lo cual ayudaba a su crecimiento económico.

"es sorprendente, jamás he visto a alguien comer tal cantidad de comida y no subir una sola caloría" decía con una mueca de sorpresa en su rostro, al ver como cada una de las hamburguesas desaparecían de una en una, mientras ella tenía su propia hamburguesa a medio comer.

"eso debe ser porque me ejercito todos los días" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa en su rostro a la vez que sorbía su bebida cola, volviendo a engullir su almuerzo.

"se puede notar, deber hacer mucho ejercicio para tener esos músculos tan formados Trunks" comento la pelinegra de ojos violetas con una sonrisa lujuriosa en sus labios, a la vez que le daba una leve mordida a su comida, para luego lamerse los labios, casi comiéndose con la mirada al sayayin de cabellos lavandas.

"jejejjeje gracias por el cumplido yuma" decía el sayayin de cabellos lavandas mientras se frotaba la nuca con un rubor en sus mejillas, "tú también tienes realmente un bonito cuerpo" exclamo el sayayin mestizo como un alago a la chica, la cual se sonrojo ante las palabras de Trunks.

"jujujujujuju eres un travieso Trunks, tal vez mas adelante te muestre de primera mano mi lindo cuerpo" exclamo la pelinegra caída con una sonrisa lasciva en sus labios, a la vez que Trunks se sonrojaba al darse cuenta lo que provoco su comentario.

"n..no..no espera yuma, no lo decía de esa forma" dijo rápidamente el sayayin mestizo moviendo su única mano en frente de la pelinegra la cual solo se reía ante la reacción del guerrero sayayin.

"jajajaj es broma tontin, no te lo tomes tan apecho" exclamo la pelinegra mientras reía con la mano en la boca, sacando un suspiro de alivio por parte del sayayin, el cual seguía consumiendo su comida pero con el sonrojo en sus mejillas, al imaginar a la pelinegra desnuda.

Luego de esto después de una agradable charla entre la joven pareja, pagaron la cuenta del local la cual fue mucha pero gracias a la tarjeta de crédito negro de Trunks, cubrieron los gastos del almuerzo y las bebidas, a lo que se dispusieron a seguir con su cita.

"bien ahora ¿Dónde quieres ir yuma?" preguntó el hijo de vegeta mientras junto a la pelinegra salían del local de comida chatarra, a lo cual yuma tomo esta oportunidad para tomar el brazo sano del sayayin mestizo.

"a la arcadia, siempre quise a ir una" decía emocionada la chica de ojos violeta, a lo cual el hijo de vegeta sonrió ante los ánimos que tenía la chica por ir al local de entretenimiento.

"ya somos dos, ven andando yuma" exclamo el sayayin mestizo mientras comenzaba a dirigirse a la siguiente estación de la cita, pero siendo seguidos por la pareja de moka y Koneko.

(Con las chicas)

"ooohhhh vamos Koneko, me muero de hambre" decía la peli rosa con las manos en el estómago, el cual hacia ruidos de molestia para la pobre nekomata vampiresa.

"debemos seguirlos de cerca" exclamo la peliblanca con voz neutral, mientras se escondía detrás de un pilar vigilando a la pareja de Trunks y yuma.

"pero tengo hambre" decía moka con lágrimas en sus ojos, a la vez que se abrazaba de la cadera de Koneko, comportándose como una niña pequeña que hacia una pataleta en público.

La escena de Koneko intentando quitar a la peli rosa de su cuerpo, fue vista por uno de los guardias del centro comercial, el cual le parecio demasiado extraño la actitud de esas dos además de sus vestimentas tan excéntricas, así que decidió intervenir y saber el propósito de las chicas.

"señoritas están haciendo una escena en pu…." Pero antes de que el guardia terminara de hablar, justo en el momento que puso su mano en el hombro de Koneko, esta movió su puño hacia atrás con la fuerza que la caracteriza, golpeando la cara del guardia lo cual lo mando a volar por los aires.

"sigamos gata pervertida" exclamo seriamente la peliblanca, mirando de reojo a la peli rosa, la cual con un movimiento rápido se quitó de encima de Koneko y se puso de pie e detrás de la pequeña Loli.

"si señora" dijo la chica de rosa cabello, mientras saludaba al estilo militar a Koneko. La nekomata de ojos dorados a paso firme siguió a su hermano mayor, mientras el guardia estaba incrustado en una de las paredes de concreto, con la marca del puño de Koneko en su rostro, mientras el público no se acercaba para nada a la pequeña Loli.

(En el local de juegos)

La pareja de Trunks y yuma se encontraba pasándola de lo lindo en el local de entretenimiento, probando varios juegos de video o juegos de destreza, divirtiéndose y riendo de cualquier incidencia que pasaba entre ellos, además aunque el hijo de vegeta solo usaba una mano, este aun con su rapidez era como si tuviera las dos para jugar, lo cual dejo sorprendidos a muchos jugadores del local.

"wow no sabía que eras un experto en hockey aéreo Trunks" decía la pelinegra de ojos violetas mientras reía, aun sujetando el brazo izquierdo del sayayin mestizo, el cual con las mejillas sonrojadas veía de reojo a la chica.

"todo es cuestión de reflejos yuma" exclamo el hijo de bulma con una sonrisa astuta en su rostro, lo cual saco una risilla de la pelinegra, la cual mientras reía vio a lo lejos una cabina de fotos, lo cual emociono en demasía a la pelinegra cita de Trunks.

"mira, mira Trunks, es una de las famosas cabinas fotográficas instantáneas" exclamo emocionada la ángel caída con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, comenzando a jalar al hijo de vegeta hacia la cabina.

"jejejje está bien pero más lento yuma" decía el sayayin mestizo con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual Raynare no hizo mucho caso y siguió jalando al hijo de vegeta a la cabina fotográfica.

Luego de que yuma pusiera las monedas en la cabina, la pelinegra entro junto al sayayin mestizo sentándose enfrente de la cámara fotográfica, mientras los dos sonreían ante esta.

"di whisky Trunks!" exclamo la chica de ojos violetas mientras hacia la seña de paz con sus dedos, mientras con su brazo libre tomaba el brazo del sayayin mestizo.

"whisky" exclamo el sayayin hijo de bulma con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras yuma sonreía de la misma manera que el peli lavanda, sacando la primera foto de tres.

La segunda foto fue de yuma guiñando un ojo a la cámara, mientras pasaba su brazo derecho por los hombros de Trunks el cual sonreía nervioso ante la cámara. Luego la tercera foto fue de una pelinegra besando la mejilla izquierda del hijo de vegeta el cual se sonrojo ante esto con una mueca de sorpresa en su rostro, a lo que luego salieron para ver como quedaron las fotos de ellos dos.

"mira esto Trunks, nos vemos muy bien juntos" exclamo la pelinegra de ojos violetas con una sonrisa en su rostro, mostrando las fotografías al hijo de vegeta el cual veía con una suave sonrisa las fotos tamaño cartera.

"tienes razón yuma" decía el sayayin mestizo con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual sonrojo a la caída la cual tomo la foto en que salía ella besando la mejilla de Trunks, para luego recortarla y entregársela al hijo de bulma.

"ten Trunks, para que siempre tengas un recuerdo de mi" exclamo la ángel caído con una sonrisa triste en su rostro, a lo cual el hijo de vegeta con una mueca de confusión tomo la foto en sus manos.

"suena como si nunca nos volviéramos a ver yuma" exclamo el peli lavanda con una mueca de confusa en su rostro, a lo cual Raynare se puso nerviosa ya que sus palabras se podrían confundir con su misión y Trunks sospecharía de ella.

"n..n..no es nada Trunks olvídalo jejejej" decía yuma con una risilla nerviosa a lo que Trunks solo se encogió de hombre mientras guardaba la foto de yuma en su bolsillo, pero esto empezaba a confirmar sus dudas sobre yuma, "mejor vamos a ese lugar, quiero un peluche de esa máquina" decía yuma apuntando a una máquina de osos de peluche en una esquina de la tienda.

Trunks al alzar la vista hacia la maquina una visión de esta misma, pero con el local destruido por completo llego a sus ojos, recordando la vez que estaba en su futuro y una de sus incontables peleas aterrizo de golpe en una de estas tiendas, viendo como una de estas máquinas dejaba caer una gran cantidad de osos de peluche, al estar caída y con el vidrio roto después de su impacto. El rostro de Trunks trasmitía triste e impotencia al recordar estos dolorosos pensamientos en su cabeza, lo cual hizo preocupar a la pelinegra de ojos violetas.

"¿te encuentras bien Trunks?" pregunto con un tono preocupado la cita del sayayin, el cual volvió al mundo real al escuchar las palabras de yuma.

"oh discúlpame yuma, si, no es nada vamos, te conseguiré un peluche solo para ti" exclamo el hijo de vegeta mientras se frotaba la nuca con nerviosismo, a lo cual la pelinegra volvió a animarse y asentir con la cabeza.

"si, gracias Trunks" exclamo la chica, volviendo a tomar del brazo al chico de cabello lavanda, dirigiéndose a la máquina de juguetes como si de un par de novios fueran.

En solo unos segundos ya estaban en frente la máquina de destreza, a lo cual Trunks luego de poner las monedas correspondientes comenzó a manipular la garra mecánica, dirigiéndola a una gata negra de peluche que se parecía mucho al gato que siempre tenía su abuelo en su hombro.

"bien pequeño minino, es hora de subir" pensó el hijo de vegeta con un rostro muy concentrado, dándole al botón para que la garra de metal bajara lentamente, mientras Raynare veía expectante esto.

Las garras tomaron el cuerpo del pequeño gato negro entre sus fauces, comenzando a elevarlo hacia arriba para luego dirigirse hacia el agujero de salida, donde cayó el peluche, lo cual puso muy feliz a Raynare mientras el hijo de vegeta sacaba el regalo para la chica, para luego entregárselo en sus manos.

"aawwwww que lindo Trunks, muchas gracias siempre lo atesorare" decía la pelinegra mientras abrazaba al pequeño gato negro entre sus pechos lo cual saco una sonrisa en el rostro de Trunks.

"no fue nada yuma, que tal si vamos a dar una vuelta al parque" propuso el sayayin mestizo con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual la pelinegra se puso muy tensa sabiendo lo que eso significaba, y este era el término de la cita.

"si Trunks" exclamo yuma agachando su mirada al piso, mientras el hijo de bulma se dirigía hacia a buscar las compras del día de hoy, mientras Raynare apretaba con fuerza el gatito negro que le había regalado el sayayin mestizo, "llego la hora" pensó la pelinegra con una mirada triste en su rostro, siguiendo al sayayin a paso lento.

(Mientras con las espías)

"viste eso Koneko" exclamo la peli rosa con una mirada seria en su rostro, viendo la actitud extraña que tomaba la pelinegra de ojos violetas.

"sabía que algo raro tramaba" decía la peliblanca con una mueca de molestia en su rostro, sin despegar la vista de Raynare, "esa pervertida, la golpeare tan duro que no querrá volver a besar a mi hermano" decía molesta la pequeña Loli, a la vez que apretaba con furia su puño derecho mientras un aura de fuego salía de su cuerpo.

"jejejeje Koneko esta en llamas" exclamo la vampiresa nekomata con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, "pero tiene razón, si solo piensa en hacerle daño a Trunks liberare mi verdadero poder" pensó moka con una mirada seria en su rostro, a la vez que agarraba su rosario.

(En el parque)

La pareja de Trunks y yuma caminaban por el parque cada uno con un helado en sus manos, de chocolate para la pelinegra mientras que Trunks tenía uno de sabor a vainilla en su mano libre, ambos compartiendo sonrisas y alguna que otra conversación ocasional, comenzando a conocerse el uno con el otro, hasta llegar a la fuete de agua que se encontraba en el centro del parque, lugar donde la cita terminaría al fin. Cabe destacar que ahora yuma ayudaba a Trunks a llevar la mitad de las compras que había realizado durante la cita con el chico.

"mira yuma, no es hermosa" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que Raynare detrás del sayayin dejo caer su golosina helada al suelo, mientras que su energía comenzaba a aumentar de la nada.

"llego el momento, perdóname Trunks" pensó la chica de ojos violetas mientras esta cambiaba su apariencia, comenzando a salirle una alas negras de su espalda, cambiando sus atuendos a uno de color negro muy ajustado, casi como un bikini de dos piezas hecha de cuero.

Más específicamente el atuendo y la apariencia de yuma habían cambiado, dejando ver que sus ojos eran de un violeta más oscuro, su altura cambio a unos centímetros más, su atuendo ahora consistía en un par de correas negras alrededor de sus pezones y pechos, guantes casi hasta sus hombros con cadenas de metal, hombreras anchas de color negro pero una de estas la cual era la derecha, tenía tres picos que salían de ella y por ultimo usaba botas de tacón alto que llegaban un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, pero el accesorio que más la distinguía era el collar con la piedra negra en su cuello, la cual fue un regalo de Trunks.

(Con Koneko y moka)

"una ángel caído" exclamo al sorprendida Koneko al ver la trasformación de yuma en frente de sus ojos, cabe destacar que la peliblanca y moka se encontraban detrás de los arbustos espiando a Trunks, "esa maldita pervertida, no tocara a mi hermano" dijo entre dientes la pequeña Loli con furia, pero moka veía en vez de Raynare a Trunks.

"espera Koneko" exclamo la peli rosa en voz baja manteniendo su posición oculta, a lo cual llamo la atención de la pequeña Loli, "mira la mano de Trunks" decía la peli rosa apuntando hacia donde había dicho, a lo cual Koneko con una mirada seria lo hizo.

Así tal cual como lo había dicho la vampiresa nekomata, Trunks estaba realizando un gesto con la mano, sacando la mirada de sorpresa por parte de la hermana adoptiva del sayayin mestizo, la cual se dio cuenta de que Trunks estaba diciéndole que se mantuviera en su lugar, a lo cual el chico de cabellos lavandas sabia de su existencia por mas que estas se mantuvieron en las sombras vigilándolo.

"que tonta, él percibe la presencia de su entorno" decía la pequeña peliblanca dándose un golpe de mano en la frente, recordando las habilidades de su hermano contadas por el mismo.

"esperamos aquí Koneko, si las cosas se tornan toscas lo ayudaremos" exclamo la decidida peli rosa con su manos en el rosario, ahora sin despegar la mirada de la ángel caído.

(Volviendo con Raynare y Trunks)

La pelinegra de ojos violetas se encontraba en una encrucijada en estos momentos, ya que antes de hacer algún movimiento en contra de Trunks recordó su cita con él, todas las risas y conversaciones que tuvieron durante el día, lo cual hacia temblar las manos de Raynare, la cual no podía formar un ataque en sus manos. Trunks se encontraba en frente de ella de espaldas, como si ya estuviera listo para morir pero las dudas de Raynare invadían su mente.

"porque, porque, porque no puedo moverme" pensaba la caída a la vez que apenas podía formar una lanza de luz en sus manos, mientras Trunks seguía contemplando la fuente que lanzaba agua.

"no puedes porque tú no eres así yuma" exclamo de repente el hijo de vegeta, a lo cual la chica de negros cabellos abrió sus ojos de par en par de la impresión, como si el sayayin mestizo hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

"tru…Trunks" dijo levemente pero sorprendida la ángel caído, a lo cual el hijo de vegeta se volteaba a verla, "yo no sé qué hacer, Trunks yo…." Decía la pelinegra rompiendo en llanto, a la vez que la lanza de luz en sus manos desaparecía.

"tranquila yuma, sabia de tu poder e intenciones desde que nos conocimos" decía el hijo de vegeta con una voz suave, poniéndose en frente de Raynare, "aun cuando cambies tu apariencia sigues siendo muy bonita yuma" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro, a la vez que se frotaba la nuca con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Trunks yo…." Pero antes de que la pelinegra de ojos violetas terminara de hablar, el sonido de aplausos de escucho en el lugar o mas específicamente en la cima de la pileta, donde una chica de rubios cabellos peinados en coletas iguales, vestida con un vestido de gótico, mientras aplaudía de forma sarcástica de la pareja.

"bravo, bravo Raynare has engañado por completo a este tonto" decía la pequeña chica gótica con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, a la vez que daba un salto de lo alto hasta caer en frente de Trunks y Raynare.

"mittelt ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?" exclamo molesta la pelinegra ángel caída, a lo que la rubia saco sus alas negras de tras de su espalda, mientras se cruzaba de brazos con una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro.

"el viejo predijo que no lograrías tu cometido Raynare" exclamo la rubia niña con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, respondiendo a la molesta pelinegra, "así que me envió a seguirte en tu cita, vigilar que logres acabar con el niño bonito pero como veo no es así" decía la rubia chica mientras abría sus brazos hacia los lados, dejando que detrás de ella se abrieran un par de portales donde salieron una decena de hombres encapuchados con espadas en sus manos.

"eres una…" decía con odio la chica de ojos violetas mientras apretaba fuertemente sus manos, lo cual saco una sonrisa por parte de la Loli gótica, pero Trunks mantenía la calma.

"una perra no, pero aun así terminare el trabajo que se te encomendó" exclamo con malicia la pequeña caída, a la vez que sus subordinados tomaban sus poses de pelea en contra de Trunks.

Raynare se encontraba en una encrucijada, por un lado estaba darle la espalda a su raza y la otra era darle la espalda al chico que fue tan amable con ella, la ángel caído no sabía a quién apoyar. Pero antes de que tomara una decisión, un árbol salió disparado desde atrás de una banca, siendo lanzando hacia la rubia Loli la cual formo una lanza de luz en sus manos, para luego lanzarlo al árbol para partirlo en dos y evitar que cayera encima de ella.

"no toques a mi hermano maldita" decía la peliblanca Koneko saliendo desde los arbustos, con un aura roja alrededor de ella, mostrando el enojo que sentía en este momento, mientras moka la acompañaba desde un par de pasos atrás.

"oh pero si es la mascota de la gremory y una niña con pelo de chicle" exclamo al pequeña Loli burlándose de Koneko y moka, las cuales se ponían a un costado de Trunks.

"eres solo palabras pajarraco" dijo Koneko mientras se ponía en posición de ataque, a la vez que la rubia se molestaba y creaba un par de lanzas de luz en sus manos.

"aprovechare esta oportunidad para acabar con la torre de la gremory" dijo mittelt con una sonrisa maniaca en su rostro, a lo que sus lacayos se preparaban para la pelea.

"basta!" grito Raynare llamando la atención de los presentes, los cuales voltearon a ver a la pelinegra, la cual con una mueca de molestia en su rostro se preparaba para hablar, "nos vamos mittelt, no podrás ganar contra ellos, solamente Trunks podría derrotarlos a todos" exclamo la oji violeta con tristeza, a la vez que se acercaba a la pequeña rubia lo cual saco una mueca de tristeza por parte de Trunks.

"¿Qué rayos dices Raynare? No porque él tenga al dragón rojo puede derrotarnos, es solamente un humano" decía la rubia molesta a Raynare, la cual miro a la niña con una mirada fría que hizo temblar a la chica.

"chiquilla tonta, aun no te has dado cuenta ¿verdad? Siente el aura de Trunks" exclamo la pelinegra Raynare, mirando con molestia a la pequeña rubia, la cual con el ceño fruncido volvió su mirada hacia Trunks.

El hijo de vegeta estaba irradiando un aura blanca a su alrededor, su mirada era igual a la de Raynare y al igual a la chica de ojos violetas su mirada estaba puesta en ella, dejando salir todas sus intenciones asesinas hacia ella y sus lacayos los cuales retrocedían de poco a poco.

"lo entiendes ahora niña, él ya conocía de nuestra existencia de antemano y si realizamos un paso en falso todos estamos acabados" exclamo la pelinegra con un rostro serio viendo de reojos a la rubia, la cual se mordió un labio de rabia al saber que Raynare tenía toda la razón.

"maldición, todos retírense!" ordeno la Loli gótica con enojo en su voz, a lo que los encapuchados comenzaron a desaparecer por los portales en que vinieron, "pero no creas que esto se queda así niño bonito, pronto regresare y esta vez serás acabado por los ángeles caídos" dijo con molestia la pequeña rubia mientras desaparecía de la vista de los presentes, dejando a Raynare sola con Trunks y las chicas.

"discúlpame Trunks, creo que nuestra cita fue arruinada" exclamo la oji violeta con molestia en su voz, a la vez que el hijo de vegeta se volvía a calmar y caminaba en dirección a la chica de negros cabellos.

"hiciste lo correcto yuma o mejor dicho Raynare" dijo el sayayin mestizo con una sonrisa en su rostro a la vez que ponía una mano en el hombre de la caída, "aun así me divertí mucho hoy, espero volvernos a ver" comento el peli lavanda con una sonrisa en su sonrojado rostro.

"gracias por la cita Trunks" exclamo la chica de ojos violetas con una sonrisa en sus labios, "aunque no creo que nos volvamos a ver" exclamo Raynare con una mirada tristes en sus ojos, mientras comenzaba a retirarse del lugar creando un portal en frente de ella.

"nos volveremos a ver Raynare, te lo aseguró" decía el hijo de vegeta mientras mostraba las compras que había realizado la chica durante la cita, a lo que la pelinegra volvió a acercarse a Trunks con las mejillas ruborizadas y una mirada de impresión, comenzando a tomar las bolsas de la mano de Trunks.

"esperare a ese día…"…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bien es todo por el momento, se viene la siguiente fase de esta historia y la inclusión de una rubia muy inocentona jajaajajj también la fuerza de moka aun esta al debe, pero llegara tal vez el próximo capitulo jajajajaj.

Recuerden dejar sus comentarios, preguntas o ideas al final de la lectura, ahora sin mas que decir, el rey del harem se despide, alucard77 fuera diciendo.

QUE VIVA EL HAREM

.


	10. Chapter 10

Que tal mis queridos lectores, bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de esta increíble historia que supera mas de 470 review lo cual me deja muy contento, también le debo una disculpa por no actualizar pero esto tiene un motivo que paso a explicar.

Amigos ya he comenzado a trabajar en una faena de 20 dias por una empresa minera, lo cual me mantiene ocupado todo el día, es mas quedo hecho mierda después del trabajo, subiendo y bajando escaleras que llegan a mas de 50 metros, para luego hacer informes de mierda, pero por casi 900 dolares por 20 dias de trabajo no es malo, además no recibo dinero por hacer esto y la prioridad es el dinero, a menos que me apoyen en mi cuenta corriente pero no creo que lo hagan así que debo trabajar, sin mas esa es la explicación mis amigos.

Ahora respondo a sus comentarios anteriores.

YasuoKashida: deja un comentario sobre el capitulo, como que te gusto o tu parte favorita.

kevin uchiha: qué bueno que me entiendes amigo, espero seguir con esto, pero con el trabajo es difícil, seguiré con esto pero en mi tiempo libre lo cual es limitado, gracias por el apoyo.

lord mau shinji 500: gracias amigo, tus palabras deberían ser leídas por todos jajajaja Koneko es la mas protectora con Trunks y así se mantendrá, esta buena la idea de los insultos a los caídos, de soul eater no creo que ponga es difícil poner tantos personajes amigos, sin mas gracias por el apoyo.

Neopercival: Koneko es muy protectora con Trunks jejejej es su lindo hermano, Raynare cayó ante la galantería de Trunks, tu me conoces y sabes que yo puedo humillar a los villanos de la mejor manera, gracias por tu apoyo.

Zasetsu04: que bueno que te gusto amigo, me encanta hacer escenas románticas, saludo amigo y gracias por el apoyo.

FanFic World010: si podría ser una buena idea poner a kurumu ella también es buen personaje, ten la seguridad de que gasper no saldrá en mi historia, un duo Loli también es buena idea amigo jajaja, otra pechugona pondré pero no se quien es, lo de Thor mujer no pasara amigo jejej gracias por el apoyo.

Daizuke: el destino de todo hombre ajajjaja esa estuvo buena amigo, la Loli asesina Koneko es buen nombre, gracias por el apoyo.

Brg: si continuare amigo.

Gohansayajin9: prefiero a Raynare viva que muerta, todos tenemos problemas amigo, gracias por el apoyo.

Guest: chupala sapo conchetumare.

firelord012: gracias por el comentario amigo.

Omar675: yo siempre realizo algo que salga de lo esperado, la ira de Trunks saldrá mas adelante no se quien es yuma amigo, gracias por el apoyo.

SuperPonySaiyanX9000: una buena cita siempre tiene su grado de perversión jajajaja, se revelo su identidad pero aun así dejare a Raynare viva ya que es muy bella para el harem de Trunks, la pequeña gatita tiene garras para defender a su hermano, uffff la que se arma amigo, gracias por el apoyo amigo.

Albertino155: las espias no podían faltar jajaja, que bueno que te gusto amigo gracias por el apoyo.

Grilloforever: ya habrá mas pelea amigo solo espera, gracias por el apoyo.

Andru: subo los capítulos lo mas pronto posible.

Warewameshianari: aquí el capitulo amigo, ya habrá su buena escena caliente con una Loli, me vale la onu jejejeje, que viva amigo, gracias por el apoyo.

Brayan750: prefiero la originalidad que estar metiendo a gohan que ya esta muy sobrevalorado, gracias por el comentario amigo y por el apoyo.

yumerihaba2: si gozo de buena salud, no así como el tiempo jajaja, prefiero a Raynare como buena ya que es muy hermosa y le puedo dar una buena personalidad, espero que la familia son en konoha siga subiendo jajaj gracias por el apoyo.

Anonimus: yo no soy el esclavo de nadie, si quieren reclamar pues páguenme por hacer fanfic, gracias por valorarme amigo y por tu apoyo.

Biohazard: me mantengo sereno amigo, hare todo con tranquilidad jejjeje, gracias por el apoyo.

Wizard: aun falta para esa legendaria paliza, si me pagaran los entendería amigo, gracias por el apoyo.

Gokuevil1538: se debe aprender a tener paciencia y los weones no la tienen jejeje gracias por el apoyo.

Black vegetto: me tomo el tiempo amigo, gracias por el apoyo.

Lordzamazu: gracias amigo un 10/10 es excelente, hare lo que dicen me tomare mi tiempo gracias por el apoyo.

BlackGogeta: que bueno.

Elian: págame y subo mas pronto el capitulo.

Alex3151: sale el capitulo pronto si me pagas.

Rtamez93: excelente amigo, hare referencia a tu historia al final, gracias por el comentario.

Blake2020: pay and update.

javiiCho: si amigo, esta buena.

dorianalber4: pues aquí la siguiente parte.

Kaiser kai charlychan500: a mi también.

Arqchevo: ufff sabrán el poder de Trunks de primera mano mas adelante, lee y sabrás las reacciones de las chicas, sin mas gracias por el apoyo.

cesaryeison11: pues gracias amigo.

Bien mis amigos, es todo por el momento y recuerden que ninguna de las series que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños, disfruten la lectura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 10: la fuerza real de moka contra el poder de un sayayin.

La pelinegra de ojos violetas después de echar un ultimo vistazo al hombre que había sido tan amable, además de un caballero en la cita de hoy, tomo sus compras mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el portal dimensional hacia su guarida, dando una ultima sonrisa a Trunks y desaparecer entre la vista del sayayin mestizo, su hermana adoptiva y la nekomata de rosas cabellos.

"Hasta que nos volvamos a ver Raynare" pensó el sayayin de cabellos lavandas, a la vez que sonreía en dirección en donde se había marchado la caída, pero lo que el hijo de vegeta no esperaba en estos momentos y que hubiera caído si no estaba en guardia, fue un golpe de puño cerrado directo en su cabeza que detuvo con la palma abierta sin ver a su atacante hasta el momento que esta hablo.

"hermano pervertido!" decía la pequeña Loli de cabellos blancos con molestia, mientras se encontraba por encima de Trunks con su puño conectado en la palma de este, el cual vio de reojo a su hermana enfada y las gotas de sudor por el nerviosismo no se hicieron esperar.

"ee…e.e..espera Koneko, lo puedo explicar" decía el hijo de bulma con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, a la vez que dejaba a la chica en el suelo y se ponía a una distancia segura entre él y la Loli.

"pervertido y mentiroso" decía la chica de cabellos blancos volviendo al ataque en contra de Trunks, el cual quedo impactado por la palabra mentiroso ante Koneko, ya que esta palabra la había dicho con tristeza.

El hijo de bulma quedo casi en estado de shock al recordar la promesa que había hecho con su hermanita cuando este tenia pesadillas con cell, Trunks había prometido jamás volver a mentirle pero lo había hecho por su conveniencia, esperando que esta misma situación que pasaba no ocurriera pero lo hizo y de la peor manera, lastimando a su única familia hasta el momento.

Trunks sabía qué hacer en estos momentos, él sabía lo decepcionada y triste que debería sentirse la chica de cabellos blancos, así que solo encontró una solución o un par de soluciones posibles para arreglar el jaleo que se había armado con su hermanita, así que se agacho al nivel de Koneko la cual aún seguía dirigiéndose a él con el puño cerrado, dejando que la Loli lo golpeara directo en la frente, lo cual dejo atónita a moka y la propia Koneko, la cual creía que su hermano esquivaría el ataque y no se dejaría golpear por ella.

"herm…hermano" dijo anonadada la pequeña Loli con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder, mientras el hijo de vegeta ponía una sonrisa en su rostro a la vez que quitaba suavemente el puño de Koneko, el cual aún seguía incrustado en su frente.

"no te preocupes Koneko, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti" dijo con una sonrisa y un tono tranquilo el hijo de vegeta, mientras se ponía de pie, quedando en frente de Koneko.

"Trunks ¿te encuentras bien?" pregunto preocupada la chica de rosas cabellos mientras se acercaba al sayayin mestizo, el cual solo le sonrió a la chica.

"no es nada moka, he recibido peores golpes jejejeje" dijo el peli lavanda mientras se frotaba la nuca a la vez que volvía a mirar a su hermana adoptiva, "lo siento Koneko, a ti también moka discúlpenme por haber ocultado esto" dijo el hijo de bulma con arrepentimiento, a lo cual Trunks paso a hacer una reverencia a su hermana y a moka.

"hermanito tonto" dijo la pequeña peliblanca a la vez que le daba un leve golpe al hijo de vegeta en el pecho, para luego abrazar de la cintura a Trunks, el cual un poco aturdido correspondió al abrazo.

"perdóname hermanita, la próxima vez no te ocultare nada" decía el hijo de vegeta con voz tenue mientras acariciaba el cabello de la pequeña Loli. Moka veía esta escena con una sonrisa en su rostro, sentía una gran admiración por Trunks por ser tan sensible con los sentimientos de su hermana.

"es tan fuerte, es tan caballero, es muy guapo y es muy amable" pensaba la chica de rosas cabellos sin dejar de ver la escena entre hermanos, pero por dentro de la chica de rosas cabellos, comenzaba a aflorar los sentimientos más que amistad por Trunks.

"bien, ahora que tal si las invito a cenar" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ya que este comenzaba a tener hambre por todas las emociones que tuvo en el día.

"SIIIII!" gritaron de emoción moka y Koneko las cuales desde el desayuno que no habían comido algo, a lo cual Trunks reía ante la actitud de las chicas, pero recordó algo muy importante que debía decirles a Koneko y moka.

"pero antes tengo que pedirles un gran favor" exclamo el guerrero sayayin mientras juntaba sus manos como si estuviera rezando, acción que llamo la atención de unas confusas moka y Koneko, "no le digan nada de esto a Rias o a Akeno por favor, si se llegan a enterar no imagino cómo reaccionarían" decía el hijo de vegeta sudando de nerviosismo, pensando en el enojo de Rias o Akeno si se enteraba que tenía una cita con un ángel caído.

"no creo que necesiten hacer eso Trunks" exclamo la pelirroja Rias por las espaldas del sayayin mestizo, el cual quedo en shock al escuchar a voz de la presidenta, a lo que Trunks comenzó a voltearse lentamente hacia atrás.

"rii..rias y Akeno!" dijo el sayayin mestizo mientras daba un par de pasos hacia atrás a lo que las chicas daban un par de pasos hacia a él. Rias tenia un aura carmesí que la rodeaba mientras la mirada oscura en sus ojos infundían miedo a cualquiera.

"ara ara príncipe Trunks, ha sido un chico muy malo ufufufufuuf" decía riendo maliciosamente la pelinegra reina del rayo, mientras de sus manos generaba electricidad, lo cual dejaba aún más nervioso al hijo de vegeta.

"esto es malentendido chicas, puedo explicarlo todo" decía el hijo de vegeta moviendo su única mano en todas direcciones pero las chicas no cedían y se acercaba peligrosamente al peli lavanda, "¿me ayudas Koneko?" pregunto casi como un susurro el sayayin mestizo, pero este al voltear vio cómo su hermana y moka se alejaban de él.

"vamos moka, tengo mucha hambre" decía la feliz peliblanca Loli con la tarjeta negra de Trunks, el cual comenzó a tocarse por todos lados para ver que no tenía la tarjeta de crédito, comprendiendo que su hermana le había sacado la tarjeta de su chaqueta.

"¿no deberíamos ayudarlo?" exclamo al nekomata vampiresa siendo jalada por el brazo derecho por Koneko, mientras veía de reojo en los problemas que se había metido el sayayin mestizo.

"no es nuestro asunto" dijo tajante la peliblanca con su típica cara neutral y sin sentimientos, pero por dentro estaba riéndose de su hermano ya que recibiría un poco más de castigo por su mentira.

(Volviendo con las chicas furiosas y celosas)

"señorito Trunks, no solo nos ocultó una cita con otra chica" decía Rias caminando alrededor del hijo de vegeta como si de un animal que acecha a su presa se tratara, "si no que también nos ocultó que esta era un ángel caído" dijo Rias parándose por detrás de Trunks mientras Akeno estaba al frente de este.

"ufufuufuf creo que debería empezar el castigo ¿no crees presidenta?" dijo la pelinegra de grandes senos mientras se lamia los labios, generando más electricidad de sus manos.

"esperen chic…." Pero antes de que el sayayin de cabellos lavandas terminara de hablar, Akeno comenzó con el castigo lanzando un par de rayos de sus manos en dirección hacia Trunks.

Los instintos sayayin de Trunks reaccionaron de inmediato, a lo que el sayayin mestizo puso su palma adelante de su persona, lanzando una pequeña bola de energía al ataque de Akeno, haciendo que esta explotara en una nube de humo lo cual dejo sorprendida a la pelinegra de grandes pechos y a la misma Rias, viendo de primera mano las habilidades del hijo de vegeta.

"ara ara, así me gusta príncipe Trunks, si te resistes es más excitante" decía Akeno a la vez que se lamia los labios, preparando un nuevo ataque en contra del sayayin, pero esta vez Akeno dio un leve guiño con su ojo derecho, pero este no iba dirigido al sayayin si no a Rias.

"aahhhh" grito la pelirroja de grandes senos, lanzando una bola de energía obscura a dos manos, la cual se dirigía por la espalada del sayayin de cabellos lavandas el cual con un rostro serio le dio un golpe de revés a este ataque, enviándolo hacia los aires.

"lo siento chicas pero tendrán que hacer algo mejor que eso para lastimarme" exclamo con confianza en su voz Trunks, mientras daba una voltereta hacia atrás, pasando por sobre la cabeza de una confundida Rias.

El sayayin mestizo se puso detrás de las chicas en posición de pelea, lo cual dejo confusas pero más iracundas a las chicas, ya que el hijo de vegeta las estaba retando a pelear con todas sus fuerzas, a lo cual Rias y Akeno comenzaron a subir el poder de pelea, pero el hijo de vegeta no se dejaba intimidar por el poder de las chicas.

"esta es una gran oportunidad para ver las habilidades de las chicas" pensó el hijo de vegeta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero sin perder de vista a Rias o Akeno.

"jejejeje tengo el Peón más valiente entre las noblezas, bien si eso quieres Trunks haya vamos!" grito la pelirroja lanzándose en contra de Trunks con una sonrisa en su rostro, siendo seguida por una animada Akeno, las dos comenzando a dejar su furia de lado, ahora solo queriendo darle una buena pelea al sayayin mestizo.

Rias comenzó a lanzar una serie de bolas oscuras hacia el sayayin de cabellos lavandas, el cual con solo una mano y con una velocidad impresionante las enviaba hacia el cielo, lo cual dejo impresionada pero alegre a Rias por tener un Peón tan fuerte.

"vaya presidenta, veo que te has dejado de entrenar tu magia ufufufufu" decía la pelinegra riendo burlescamente con la mano en la boca, lo cual sonrojo a Rias porque Akeno decía la verdad, la peli carmesí había dejado de entrenar desde que entro a la academia.

"silencio Akeno, quiero ver que hagas algo mejor" exclamo la pelirroja con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de molestia en su rostro, a lo cual la pelinegra se puso en frente de Trunks preparándose para la pelea.

"será un placer" decía la chica de enormes pechos mientras levantaba las palmas en frente de Trunks, lanzando sus rayos de color amarillo hacia Trunks el cual puso su única mano libre a un costado.

"aaaaahhhhh!" grito el hijo de vegeta a la vez que aumentaba su poder hasta el punto que el aura blanca lo rodeaba por completo, la cual protegió y repelió los rayos de Akeno. Esto dejo a la pelinegra con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver que sus poderes eran igual de inútiles que los de Rias.

"ves señorita rayo, ni tu puedes hacer algo" dijo la heredera gremory con una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro, a lo cual Akeno solo sonrió nerviosamente ante las burlas de su presidenta.

"jejejejje que tal si tenemos una tregua y usamos un ataque combinado" dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa y una gota de sudor de su nuca, a lo cual Rias asintió con la cabeza.

La reina del rayo y la pelirroja líder de la nobleza crearon un par de círculos mágicos en frente de ellas, quedando uno en frente del otro, en este caso el circulo de Akeno detrás de Rias, el cual potenciaba el poder de la destrucción de Rias con los rayos de Akeno, así combinando sus poderes como el poder de la obscuridad y el trueno de la reina masoquista.

"ahora/ahora!" gritaron la unísono la pelinegra y la pelirroja con sus manos delante de ellas, lanzando una enorme ráfaga de energía oscura combinada con la electricidad amarilla de la reina.

El hijo de vegeta con un rostro serio al sentir la intensidad del ataque, puso su mano izquierda con la palma abierta por delante de él, sus pies estáticos como una roca en el suelo. El ataque impacto de lleno en la palma de Trunks, el cual fue movido un par de centímetros tras la fuerza y presión del ataque, pero aun así el hijo de vegeta mantenía la ráfaga de energía estable con solo una mano.

"el poder de las chicas es impresionante" pensó el sayayin mestizo formando una sonrisa en sus labios, manteniendo la energía en su palma para luego ponerse serio, "pero esto se termina ahora" dijo casi como un susurro Trunks, usando su fuerza para devolver el poder por encima de las cabezas de Akeno y Rias.

La reina del rayo y la princesa carmesí quedaron anonadadas al ver como su ataque combinado de gran potencia pasaba por encima de ellas despeinándolas en el procesa, sin dejar de asombrarse por la fuerza del sayayin mestizo, el cual desapareció de la vista de las chicas. Trunks apareció a solo unos centímetros de Akeno, la cual abrió sus ojos por la proximidad del sayayin.

"te tengo" decía el sayayin de cabellos lavanda con un tono serio en su voz, lo cual saco una mueca de horror de Akeno, la cual pensó que el hijo de vegeta le daría un golpe por haber sido atacado por ellas, así que cerro sus ojos esperando el golpe.

Pero este no llego, Akeno abrió sus ojos lentamente viendo que el hijo de vegeta tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y el dedo índice de su mano libre en su frente, comprendiendo lo que quería decir Trunks, este solo le había dado un leve golpe en la frente de la chica.

"el ataque fue impresionante, pero con solo confiar con ataques a larga distancia jamás podrán hacerme un leve rasguño" decía el hijo de bulma quitando su dedo de la frente de Akeno, la cual se tocó la parte afectada con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿a qué te refieres Trunks?" pregunto la pelirroja con una ceja alzada y sus manos en la cadera, pero el hijo de bulma en vez de responderle desapareció nuevamente de la visual de Rias y apareció en frente de ella.

"si tu enemigo es más veloz y fuerte que tú…" dijo el sayayin mestizo moviendo rápidamente su mano al rostro de Rias, usando dos dedos para apretar la nariz de Rias, la cual quedo sorprendida por ser ahora la victima del ataque del sayayin mestizo, "puede atraparte de esta manera o peor aún" decía el sayayin de cabellos lavandas para volver a sonreírle a la heredera gremory.

"auch me dolió tonto" decía la pelirroja a la vez que se frotaba la nariz con un puchero en sus labios, pero este entendía lo que quería decir el sayayin mestizo.

"si tú oponente tiene entrenamiento en artes marciales y sus ataques son más veloces y de mayor fuerza" decía el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, como si de un maestro explicara una lección, "no tendrás ninguna oportunidad de ganar si no puedes leer sus movimientos, para eso necesitas entrenar Rias, Akeno" exclamo el peli lavanda a las chicas las cuales asentían ante la explicación del sayayin mestizo.

"ya se!" exclamo la heredera gremory dando un leve golpe en su palma derecha con el puño izquierdo, señal de que se le había ocurrido una excelente idea, lo cual llamo la atención de Akeno y Trunks, "el castigo de Trunks por habernos engañado con otra chicas será que no entrene a amabas" dijo la presidenta del club de ocultismo con las manos en la cadera y una sonrisa de confianza en su cara.

"excelente idea presidenta, así podremos estar más tiempo con mi príncipe Trunks" decía la pelinegra poniéndose empalagosa con el hijo de vegeta a la vez que tomaba el brazo del sayayin entre sus senos.

"¿engañar? Pero si yo no he engañado a nadie" pensó el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, mientras una gota de sudor aparecía en su nuca, pero era mejor entrenarlas que las chicas siguieran enojadas con él.

"y como un bono nos invitara a cenar, andando Trunks" exclamo muy animada la pelirroja tomando el brazo contrario del hijo de vegeta con sumo cuidado, guiándolo hacia donde se encontraban cenando moka y Koneko.

"pero quien arreglara este desastre" dijo el sayayin con una gota de sudor en su nuca, mientras era jalado por las chicas, viendo de reojo algunos agujeros después de la batalla de exhibición entre los tres.

"no te preocupes, ya llamare a alguien para que lo arregle todo" dijo despreocupadamente la heredera gremory encogiéndose de hombros sin importarle mucho lo que había pasado, solo le importaba cenar con su lindo siervo.

"esto salió mejor de lo que esperaba" pensó el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa en su rostro, dejando a las chicas felices ya que este las entrenaría.

(Esa misma noche en el club de investigación oculta)

Los siervos de Rias, la peli rosa nekomata vampiresa y la propia presidenta, se encontraban entre las luces de las velas, discutiendo sobre algunos de los contratos que habían realizado sus siervos, esto hasta el momento en que Rias decidió tratar uno de los temas más importantes con la nueva amiga de Trunks. Moka akashiya, la chica de rosas cabellos que se incorporaba en la vida de Trunks y Koneko.

A lo que la heredera gremory comenzó con escuchar la historia de la chica, su pasado y poderes, a lo cual moka sin ningún problema y sabiendo que Rias era parte importante en la vida de Trunks, relato cada acontecimiento que había pasado en su más de un siglo de vida, también sobre su poder mestizo y la forma en que había sido rescatada por Trunks.

Cada palabra que salía de la boca de moka, Rias la analizaba con detalle con un rostro neutral y duro, aunque por dentro sentía lastima por la peli rosa, ella no tenía la culpa de su desgracia como Trunks, sería demasiado injusta no entender a la peli rosa como lo hizo con el sayayin, así que manteniendo su seriedad deicidio lo mejor para ella y moka.

"bien moka, he decidido que permitiré que te quedes con Trunks además de que a partir de mañana serás estudiante de la academia kuoh" exclamo la pelirroja con normalidad, mientras tenía sus dedos entrelazados y sus codos encima del escritorio, estas palabras alegraron mucho a moka la cual al fin podría ingresar a la academia.

"muchas gracias señorita Rias, se lo agradezco enormemente" exclamo la feliz peli rosada mientras Trunks le sonreía a Rias por hacer este gran favor a moka, a lo que Rias devolvió la sonrisa al peli lavanda, antes de volver a tomar su actitud de seriedad.

"pero también quisiera que me hicieras un pequeño favor a mi" exclamo la pelirroja mientras se paraba de su asiento, acercándose hacia la peli rosa chica la cual estaba sentada a un lado de Trunks, mientas Koneko estaba en el regazo del sayayin y Akeno al lado contrario poniendo el brazo enyesado de Trunks entre sus senos.

"Lo que sea señorita Rias" dijo la emocionada peli rosa parándose del sofá, quedando en frente de la pelirroja, la cual con un brillo en sus ojos le tendió la mano a la peli rosa.

"quiero que te conviertas en la primera alfil de mi nobleza!" dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual moka quedo un poco impresionada sobre esto, pero Trunks ya anteriormente le había contado sobre unirse a la nobleza de Rias y lo que esto implicaba.

"ya lo había pensado de antemano señorita Rias y me respuesta es….." la peli rosa antes de contestar le dio una vuelta más su decisión, pero la imagen de Trunks en su cabeza lo saco de sus pensamientos y logro comprender lo que debía hacer, "si, me convertiré en parte de su nobleza" respondió la chica de rosa cabello, mientras esta sonreía a la presidenta.

"genial moka" decía la pelirroja con emoción a lo cual Akeno y Koneko se alegraban por una nueva amiga en el club, "espera un momento moka, no te muevas" dijo la heredera gremory corriendo hacia los estantes de la habitación mientras comenzaba a hurgar en ellos, buscando las piezas rojas del ajedrez.

Lo que la pelirroja chica no noto por la emoción, fue que en el momento que comenzó a buscar las piezas del mal, se arrodillo sin flector sus piernas, dejando ver debajo de su falda las bragas de color negro, mostrando todo su trasero al aire, a lo cual Trunks se sonrojo y las chicas miraban con los ojos entrecerrados al sayayin mestizo.

"hermano pervertido" dijo la peliblanca Loli mientras ponía su mano derecha en los ojos de Trunks, para que este no siguiera viendo las bragas de Rias, la cual aún no encontraba lo que buscaba.

"ara ara mi príncipe Trunks, si quieres ver bragas de una chica solo debes decírmelo" decía coquetamente la pelinegra reina del rayo, mientras presionaba un poco más sus pechos contra el brazo lastimado de Trunks, "con gusto te las mostraría prin-ci-pe Trunks" exclamo la chica de grandes senos, muy cerca de la oreja del sayayin, el cual se ruborizo hasta mas no poder.

"Akeno pervertida, deja a mi hermanito" decía Koneko con molestia tratando de alejar a Trunks de la pelinegra, la cual solo jalaba al sayayin mestizo hacia ella, así varias veces hasta que la voz de Rias las saco de su juego con el hijo de vegeta.

"las encontré!" dijo la emocionada Rias mostrando el tableo de ajedrez con las piezas faltantes en ella. En el tablero se veían un caballo, dos alfiles y una torre todos de color rojo como el cabello de Rias.

Esta más que decir que los peones ya eran parte del cuerpo de Trunks, la reina de Akeno, un caballo para el rubio Kiba el cual no se encontraba en el club, una torre para la pequeña Koneko y por último la líder y quien tiene el puesto más importante en la nobleza, el rey encarnado por la heredera gremory.

"bien moka es hora de renacer como un demonio" exclamo la chica de carmesí cabello tomando uno de los alfiles de su juego, a lo que moka estaba un poco nerviosa por el procedimiento de reencarnación.

"no duele ¿verdad?" pregunto la nerviosa moka con sus manos juntas a lo que Rias solo sonrió, poniendo el alfil en el pecho de la peli rosa.

"no te preocupes moka, solo sentirás una pequeña molestia en tu pecho" exclamo al pelirroja con tranquilidad, a lo cual moka se relajó y cerro sus ojos esperando a que la pieza del mal entrara en su cuerpo.

Así como lo dijo Rias se cumplió, la molestia en el pecho de la peli rosa se sintió, pero luego de que el alfil de rojo color comenzó a ingresar entre sus senos, una luz comenzó a brillar fuertemente en la habitación, mientras Rias daba una leve conjuro, la luz desapareció y las alas de demonio detrás de moka no se hicieron esperar, dando como resulta el éxito de la reencarnación de la peli rosa.

"felicidades moka, ahora eres miembro del clan gremory" decía la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que moka veía sus alas con emoción y alegría, mientras los demás miembros del club excepto Kiba aplaudían este suceso.

"gracias presidenta Rias, cuide de mi desde ahora" decía la chica de rosas cabello, a la vez que le daba una leve reverencia a la pelirroja la cual solo sonreía con los brazos cruzados.

"no hay problema moka, solo que mañana quisiera ver una demostración de tus poderes" decía Rias a la vez que volvía a sentarse detrás de su escritorio, a lo cual moka quedo sorprendida ante esto, a la vez que se tocaba el rosario en su cuello.

"pero señorita Rias yo…." Pero antes de que moka terminara de hablar, la pelirroja se le adelanto, viendo con seriedad a la peli rosa.

"moka, ya ha llegado la hora de dejar de escapar, si hubieras usado ese poder contra los perros no habrías tenido que correr de ellos por tanto tiempo" decía la pelirroja con seriedad mientras miraba a los ojos de la peli rosa, la cual bajo su mirada con tristeza acción que llamo la atención del sayayin el cual pensaba que Rias estaba excediéndose con la chica.

"espera Rias…" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con una mueca seria en su rostro, intentando reprochar la actitud de la pelirroja en contra de moka, pero esta fue la que interrumpió al sayayin mestizo.

"tiene razón Trunks, ya es hora de que deje de escapar de mi propia fuerza" dijo la peli rosa con una mirada seria en su rostro sin dejar de tomar su rosario plateado, para luego mirar a Rias, "he tenido miedo de mi propio ser, he sido una cobarde al no aceptar mi otra parte pero ya no más" dijo muy decidida la vampiresa nekomata, a lo cual Rias sonrió ante esto.

"esa es la actitud moka, siento en tu interior una gran fuerza que sobrepasara todos los límites" decía la pelirroja sonriendo, animando a la peli rosa a dejar salir su otra parte, su fuerza escondida.

"gracias presidenta, daré lo mejor de mi" dijo la chica de rosa cabello, mientras sonreía con alegría al tomar una decisión, todo gracias a la pelirroja que la motivo a esto.

Mientras Koneko escuchaba todo esto, varios pensamientos inundaron su mente, pensamientos de su pasado y sus propios poderes, esa energía que posee en su interior y que llevo a la locura a su hermana mayor, fuerzas inimaginables de su raza que solo le trajo sufrimiento en el pasado, pero ahora viendo la forma en que moka era valiente y enfrentaba sus miedos, tal vez ella podría ser igual y lograr controlar los poderes que jamás pudo controlar su hermana.

"Koneko, oye Koneko ¿te encuentras bien?" preguntó el hijo de vegeta a su hermana adoptiva, la cual salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de su hermano.

"oh sí, no es nada hermano mayor" respondió la peliblanca con su típica cara sin sentimientos, pero por dentro el hijo de bulma sabía que algo pasaba con la pequeña Loli.

"bien con eso damos por terminado la reunión especial del día de hoy" exclamo al presidenta del club del ocultismo, a lo cual los miembros del club se disponían a volver a sus casas, "mañana nos encontraremos en el gimnasio de la academia, ahí realizaremos la demostración del poder de moka" termino de hablar la presidenta, a lo que el grupo de estudiantes asintieron con la cabeza diciendo.

"si presidenta!" dando como concluido la junta del club del ocultismo, a la espera del comienzo de una nueva semana, donde varias aventuras les esperaba a los chicos y por sobre todo al sayayin mestizo.

(A la mañana siguiente)

En el salón de clases donde se encontraban tres de los miembros del club de ocultismo, los cuales cursaban el tercer año de preparatoria, estos son Trunks, Rias y Akeno, a lo cual las últimas dos estaban conversando animadamente con el sayayin mestizo, dejando celosas a las demás chicas que admiraban al hijo de vegeta, mientras que los hombre ardían en celos por la suerte del sayayin al tener a las chicas mas bellas como amigas, pero los cuales no intervenían en nada, ya que sabían lo fuerte que era Trunks después de enviar a una decena de estudiantes al hospital por hostigarlo.

Las chicas eran un caso aparte, ya que si solo intentaban coquetear o pasarse de listas con el chico de cabellos lavanda, Akeno o Rias interferirían de la peor manera ya sea con sus miradas asesinas o algunas palabras duras en contra de las estudiantes femeninas, las cuales temían la ira de la pelirroja belleza y la pelinegra de grandes senos.

"bien chicos, acomódense en sus asientos para comenzar la clase" exclamo el anciano profesor con voz despreocupada, mientras ponía sus libros en su escritorio.

"luego hablamos mi príncipe Trunks" dijo Akeno con un tono sensual en el oído del sayayin, para luego volver a su asiento sin dejar de guiñarle un ojo al sayayin mestizo, pero este acto no pasó desapercibido por la heredera gremory la cual puso mala cara ante esto, ya que veía que perdía terreno por el afecto de Trunks.

"no perderé ante ti Akeno" pensó la pelirroja con una mirada de enojo en sus ojos, viendo directamente a los ojos de la reina, la cual respondía con una mirada desafiante a su rey, generando rayos entre sus miradas.

"esto es de todos los días" pensó el sayayin mestizo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras una gota de sudor aparecía en su frente, viendo como las chicas tenían una pelea de miradas.

"Antes de empezar con la clase, tenemos un nuevo estudiante que ingresa el día de hoy a la academia" informo el viejo maestro con un tono natural volviendo su mirada a la puerta a su derecha, "por favor entra" decía el anciano profesor dando el permiso a la nueva estudiante a que entrara al salón.

"con permiso" exclamo una voz angelical de mujer, lo cual llamo la atención de la mayoría de los estudiantes masculinos, los cuales tenían los ojos clavados en la nueva chica.

En ese momento las miradas de los alumnos quedaron extasiadas por la belleza de rosas cabellos que ingresaba al salón, aunque un par de ellas era de molestia y enojo, y la otra era de asombro por ver a esta chica en su clase, la cual se cernía en frente del salón con una sonrisa angelical en su cara.

"por favor preséntate con tus compañeros" ordeno el viejo maestro a la chica de cabellos rosas, la cual dio un leve asentimiento antes de volver la mirada a sus nuevos compañeros de clase.

"mi nombre es moka akashiya, pero pueden llamarme moka un gusto conocerlos" se presentó la chica de rosas cabellos con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual las reacciones de los chicos no se hizo esperar.

"woooooowwww" gritaron los chicos de emoción ante tal belleza que solo era comparable con las dos chicas más populares de la academia, lo cual saco un sonrojo en las mejillas de la peli rosa la cual no esperaba tal reacción de sus compañeros, aunque no solo estos decían que era hermosa si no que las chicas admiraban la belleza exótica de moka por su cabello rosa.

"estúpida sona, le dije claramente que no quería a moka en la misma clase que Trunks" pensaba con enojo la pelirroja al ver a moka en su clase, ya que esta sabía que Trunks por salvar la vida de moka esta le tenía un cariño especial hacia él, "ya tengo suficiente con Koneko y Akeno" peso la pelirroja dejando caer su cabeza en el escritorio, resignada a tener una nueva rival por el corazón del sayayin mestizo.

"arar ara, no dejare que esta nueva rival obtenga el corazón de mi príncipe Trunks" pensaba la pelinegra de grandes senos con una mano en la mejilla, mirando dulcemente a moka, mientras un aura purpura emanaba de ella.

"es tan bella, espero que no tenga novio" decía uno de los estudiantes masculinos con corazones en sus ojos.

"es muy linda y adorable" decían las chicas admirando a la peli rosa con mejillas coloradas, palabras que avergonzaban a moka la cual al ver por el salón diviso a Trunks y su corazón se llenó de alegría ante esto.

"Trunks!" grito la peli rosa corriendo hacia el sayayin el cual quedo con los ojos abiertos de la impresión por la actitud de moka, "estamos en la misma clase que alegría!" decía la animada peli rosa saltando a los brazos del sayayin mestizo, causando los celos de Rias y Akeno.

"cuidado moka" decía el sorprendido hijo de vegeta, mientras la peli rosa lo abrazaba con efusividad, lo cual hizo que Akeno y Rias voltearan sus miradas asesinas a la chica nekomata vampiresa.

"Trunks!" decían la heredera gremory entre dientes, viendo con llamas en sus ojos y los brazos cruzados acentuando su molestia con el sayayin mestizo, el cual se encontraba confundido ante las miradas de las chicas, sin saber que rayos hizo ahora.

"uffff esto es raro pero prefiero esto, a estar peleando por mi vida cada día" pensó el sayayin mestizo dando un leve suspiro, para luego devolver el abrazo a moka con una sonrisa en su rostro. Trunks no lo diría pero las muestras de cariño o celos de Rias, Akeno o Koneko lo hacían sentir acompañado en todo momento.

(Esa misma noche, en el gimnasio de la academia)

El club del ocultismo con todos y cada uno de sus miembros se encontraban en este sector de la escuela, donde Kiba por fin había podido conocer a la peli rosa, la cual lo saludo cordial y formalmente al rubio caballero, el cual con su típica personalidad caballeresca y elegante la saludo, llevándose bien los dos de inmediato, aunque por si parte moka prefería la belleza de Trunks antes de la de Kiba.

Pero ahora esto no era lo más importante, ya que la reunión del club el día de hoy tiene un objetivo con la chica de rosa cabello. Moka demostraría el poder oculto en su interior, esto al quitar el rosario de su cuello. Poder que oculta hace décadas y hoy se liberaría tras la decisión de moka, siendo impulsada por la heredera gremory a realizar esto.

"bien moka ya es hora" exclamo la presidenta del club con los brazos cruzados, viendo con seriedad a la vampiresa nekomata, la cual se encontraba muy nerviosa al hacer esto, comenzando a ser invadida por las dudas en su cabeza.

"pero presidenta, ¿si mis poderes se descontrolan? ¿Si no logro poder controlar mi personalidad?" decía la chica de cabello rosa, tomando la cruz del rosario con su mano derecha, a lo que Rias solo dio un leve suspiro disponiéndose a responder a las preguntas de moka, pero antes de que emitiera alguna palabra el hijo de vegeta la interrumpió.

"yo te detendré moka, cualquier cosa que pase yo me asegurare de que no causes daño" exclamo el sayayin de cabellos lavandas con seriedad, a la vez que se paraba en frente de la chica, "además daría todo mi esfuerzo de traerte devuelta con nosotras" dijo con una sonrisa el hijo de vegeta a la peli rosa, la cual no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante las palabras de Trunks.

"está bien Trunks, lo haré" dijo la chica de rosas cabellos, a la vez que gracias las palabras amables del sayayin, de una vez por todas quito la cruz de su rosario, comenzando con la liberación de su verdadero poder.

Moka fue cubierta de una luz rosa que pasaba a blanca de vez en cuando, la cual comenzó a elevar a la peli rosa hacia los aires, mientras murciélagos que nadie sabe de dónde venían rodeaban a la vampiresa nekomata, la cual comenzó a cambiar con cada segundo que pasaba, siendo el cambio físico de ella lo más notable para los miembros del club de ocultismo, lo cual era impresionante a la vista.

El largo cabello rosa de moka cambio totalmente su tonalidad a una de color grisáceo casi de un color blanco, sus ojos ya no tenían ese tono de verde esmeralda si no que fueron reemplazados por un color carmesí como la sangre, sus senos y trasero de tamaño medio crecieron un par de tallas más, dejando denotar una gran figura curvilínea, su piel tenía una test más clara que antes y desde su cabeza crecieron un par de orejas de gatos, reemplazando las humanas, pero lo más notable en su transformación fue una cola del mismo color que su cabello, la cual se agitaba desde debajo de la falda del uniforme escolar.

Moka o lo que alguna vez fue moka cayó de las alturas en que fue elevada, esta con los pies ya en el piso comenzó a analizar su nuevo cuerpo, sintiendo el poder incrementado en su cuerpo. La peli gris veía sus manos con una mirada seria y serena, abriendo y cerrando sus palmas repetidamente, moviendo su cabeza de derecha a izquierda hasta el momento que termino de analizar su fuerza, levantando la vista hacia Trunks, el cual tenía un rostro que reflejaba seriedad al sentir el poder de moka.

"siento la energía corriendo por mis venas" decía la peli gris moka, la cual sonrió de satisfacción, a lo cual Trunks solo mantenía su seriedad ante las palabras de la nekomata vampiresa, "y me gustaría probarla" dijo moka moviendo rápidamente su pierna derecha, levantándola de forma ascendente hacia el rostro del sayayin mestizo.

El hijo de vegeta antes de ser impactado por la planta del pie de moka, uso su única mano libre para detener el golpe, el cual produjo un estruendo en el gimnasio de la academia, lo cual dejo a los miembros del club sorprendidos por la intensidad del ataque de moka y la agresividad de esta en contra de Trunks.

"si eso es lo que quieres, no me contendré" exclamo el sayayin mestizo con seriedad a la vez que dejaba de agarrar el pie de moka, la cual con una sonrisa arrogante miraba a Trunks.

"justamente es eso lo que quiero Trunks, desde que me salvaste he querido una pelea contigo" decía moka poniéndose en posición de pelea, "ven, muéstrame esa fuerza que posee un sayayin" exclamo moka con confianza en su voz, a lo que Trunks también se puso en posición de combate.

La pelea no se hizo esperar, moka se lanzó contra el sayayin mestizo nuevamente con una patada pero esta vez en un giro de 180 grados, dirigiéndola en contra la mejilla de Trunks el cual solo la rechazo de un manotazo, lo cual no hizo retroceder a moka la cual empezó con una lluvia de patadas en contra de Trunks.

El hijo de vegeta el cual aun con un brazo lastimado esquivaba las patadas de gran velocidad de moka, mostrando sus habilidades de sayayin lo cual dejo impresionada a la peli gris la cual comenzaba a fastidiarse de que el sayayin no contraatacara.

"¿Qué sucede Trunks? No me digas que tienes miedo" dijo de forma burlesca la peli gris tratando de darle una patada en el brazo lastimado de Trunks, el cual dio un salto hacia atrás para evitarlo, aunque esta acción saco la furia de Rias.

(Con Rias)

"esa maldita, está peleando sucio" pensó la pelirroja muy enojada, la cual pensó en un momento dejar a Trunks hacerse cargo de moka, pero viendo como al hombre de su sueños le jugaban sucio, decidió intervenir.

"espere presidenta" exclamo Koneko con seriedad, poniendo su pequeña pero letal mano en frente de su presidenta, la cual con sorpresa se detuvo en seco.

"Koneko, pero ella" decía la pelirroja mirando con odio a la peli gris, a lo cual la peliblanca Loli solo apunto su dedo índice hacia el sayayin, a lo cual Rias al verlo volvió a esbozar una sonrisa en su rostro, ya que el hijo de vegeta tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la cual le trasmitía a las chicas la tranquilidad y confianza e él.

(Volviendo a la pelea)

"ese fue un buen movimiento moka, esta pelea es muy emocionante, por eso…" dijo el sayayin mestizo con su mano izquierda a la altura de su cadera encorvando el codo, comenzando a elevar su energía hasta el punto que un aura dorada lo envolvía, "aaaahhhhh!" grito el hijo de vegeta, pasando a la siguiente fase de un sayayin, el súper sayayin a lo cual a las chicas, sobre todo a Rias y Akeno se sonrojaron ante el cambio de Trunks.

"impresionante, cambio no solo su apariencia, su poder se ha elevado mucho más que antes" pensó la sorprendida moka, comenzando a sentir las ansias de la lucha contra un súper sayayin, pero además de esto no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la apariencia de Trunks.

"comencemos con el segundo round" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, a lo cual moka sonrió de la misma manera y se puso en pose de pelea.

"no solo porque aumentaras un poco tú poder lograras derrotarme" exclamo la peli gris con un toque de arrogancia en su voz, pero lo que esta no esperaba fue una frase detrás de su espalda.

"¿a quien le estás hablando?" preguntó el hijo de vegeta con seriedad, viendo de reojo a la peli gris mientras le daba la espalda, a lo cual moka quedo sin palabras ante la velocidad superior de Trunks.

"imposible, si en solo un segundo atrás se encontraba en frente de mi" pensó la peli gris con los ojos abiertos viendo de reojo al sayayin mestizo, el cual la veía de igual manera ya que este le daba la espalda a moka.

"esta es la diferencia entre tú y yo" dijo el súper sayayin Trunks con seriedad en su rostro, a lo que comenzó a elevar su ki hasta que.. "aaaaaaaahhhhhh!" grito el peli largo de dorado cabello, creando una explosión de ki que mando a volar a moka hacia adelante.

La peli gris comenzó a dar golpes en contra del suelo, rebotando en varias ocasiones mientras se le veía las bragas, hasta que una pared cercana la detuvo, estrellándose en ella y luego caer al piso de espaldas, quedando impresionada ante el despliegue de poder de Trunks.

"¿te encuentras bien?" preguntó el hijo de vegeta apareciendo a un lado de moka, la cual miraba impresionada al sayayin mestizo, el cual con una sonrisa ofreció la izquierda para ayudarla a levantarse.

La peli gris comprendió lo que buscaba comprender, entendió de la manera dura el poder de un súper sayayin y que los relatos de Trunks no eran habladurías, todo lo dicho por el peli lavanda era verdad lo cual hizo sonreír a la nekomata vampiresa, la cual acepto la ayuda del sayayin para que esta se levantara.

"Tal como lo pensé" exclamo moka con una sonrisa satisfecha en su cara, a la vez que se limpiaba la falda mientras Trunks solo sonreía a la chica, la cual miro directamente a los ojos del hijo de bulma, "mi futuro esposo es un hombre increíble" dijo moka dejando a las chicas con las quijadas en el piso y al sayayin mestizo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Pero antes de que el hijo de vegeta digiera palabra alguna, un par de labios suaves y delicados tocaron los suyos, sintiendo la boca de moka acoplarse a la suya, en un beso suave entre ambos…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Que final no amigos, ahora esperar el próximo capituló a saber que pasara con Trunks y su harem, solo diré que su espada y la recuperación de su brazo esta mas cerca de lo que creen, recuerden dejar sus comentarios ya que me motivan a seguir, sin mas el rey del harem alucard77 se despide.

Alucard77 fuera y…..

QUE VIVA EL HAREM.


	11. Chapter 11

Hoooooola mis queridos lectores si he vuelto saben que jamás abandonaría algún fic, se que fue mucho el tiempo en que desaparecí pero oigan mil dólares por 22 dias de trabajo no es malo verdad ustedes hubieran hecho lo mismo jejejej, bueno sin más respondo a sus comentarios los cuales fueron muy poco a mi gusto.

Neopercival: amigo espera a este capitulo y la forma que las chicas reaccionan ante las palabras de moka y el beso, te diré que el vampiro gay no cabe en este fic, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo y ahora que estoy mas libre echare un vistazo a varias historias gracias por tu apoyo.

THE CROW 88: gracias, gracias y muchas gracias.

Daizuke: recién estamos empezando la saga de los caídos, e issei pues ya veras que pasa con él, gracias por el apoyo.

Blake2020: Thanks friend you are the best.

firelord012: gracias.

lord mau shinji 500: gracias amigo algunos no piensan que soy el rey del harem pero haya ellos hejjeje, cuervos pues no lo se ,mejor pajarracos a algo así, Koneko tiene su espacio como las demás lo tendrán en el futuro amigo, ya tengo planeado lo de riser y cell pero no lo contare jajajjaja, gracias por tu apoyo.

Zasetsu04: será un castigo impresionante pero Trunks es un sayayin, esas peleas también me dan risa mientras las escribo jejejeje, he vuelto y espero que sea hasta que comience la segunda temporada de los son en konoha, gracias por tu apoyo.

Warewameshianari: si a veces es mejor empezar simple y luego dar el remate, un abrazo a ti amigo gracias por el apoyo.

SuperPonySaiyanX9000: para el castigo en la cama aun falta su buen tiempo ajjaja, pero el castigo de ahora pues ese será intenso, mas que inner moka es una transformación de moka como la del súper sayayin de Trunks, mas chicas vendrán a dicho el rey del harem ajjaja, gracias por tu apoyo mi amigazo.

FanFic World010: eso no creo que sea posible una pelea así es mas para varios capítulos mas adelante, no se que otra chica agregar con personalidades así pero de por si son ya varias las mujeres de dxd que habrán amigo, sin mas gracias por el apoyo.

Kevin4491: gracias.

Guest: tengo que escribir todo lo que pasa sobre todo las bragas jejejej gracias por el apoyo.

Grilloforever: trato de ser lo mas explicito posible en las peleas y las partes románticas, es mi fuerte amigo gracias por el apoyo.

elian2302: un gran final jajajaj gracias por el apoyo.

yumerihaba2: todo comentario es importante, ya sea tarde o pronto, no Rias no tendrá dos vampiros en su clan, solo uno y es moka el otro no existe en mi fic, gracias por el apoyo.

Andru: estuve ocupado pero ya he vuelto amigo, seguiré actualizando según la cantidad de comentarios como siempre lo he hecho, yo siempre hago capítulos de 7 mil palabras no mas no menos, así son las cosas, gracias por el apoyo.

Tadokiari: exactamente eso amigo, cada vez se pondrá mas interesante el fic, jejejeje eres un gran fan amigo, gracias por tu apoyo.

Jos Yivaldi: Koneko es todo un espectáculo en el fic, pero ya habrá protaginismo para las demás gracias por el apoyo.

Guest: no gracias, ya tengo a un amigo que sube mis historia y hace un trabajo impecable.

Bueno es todo por ahora solo 19 comentarios cuando en el anterior fueron 36, vamos chicos no decaigan ahora, también debo decirles que gracias a un gringo de mierda que weaba con issei que era el mejor y eso, voy a humillar a issei en otros capítulos y mi intención no era esa ya que quería terminarlo en la prisión pero seguire humillándolo como con asuma en mi otro fic.

Sin mas ninguna de las series que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 11: la espada rota que volvió a la vida, una rubia muy inocente.

La peli gris moka después de un par de minutos, y a lo que sus pulmones pedían el preciado oxígeno para vivir, separo sus labios con los del súper sayayin mestizo, el cual quedo con los ojos realmente abiertos y con las mejillas tan rojas como el mismísimo cabello que Rias, la cual junto a Akeno y Koneko tenían sus bocas abiertas de par en par. Luego de escuchar las declaraciones de moka y el beso de esta con Trunks, las chicas interesadas en el hijo de vegeta quedaron en estado de shock sin poder reaccionar.

"seguiremos en contacto querido, pero ya es hora de terminar con esta transformación" exclamo la vampiresa nekomata con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, a la vez que sacaba el rosario de entre sus pechos y volvía a ponerlo en su lugar. "esta transformación consume mucha energía, así que contare con tu sangre querido" al terminar de decir esto, moka con un pequeño guiño al sayayin mestizo volvió a su estado normal, pasando su cabello al color rosa original y su cuerpo un poco menos exuberante que antes.

"presidenta ¿se encuentra bien?" decía el rubio caballero preocupado por su amiga y heredera del clan gremory, moviendo su mano repetidas veces en frente de la cara de Rias, la cual volvió en sí pero no muy feliz tras lo ocurrido.

"GRRRRRR MOKA!" grito con molestia las pelirroja heredera gremory, mientras un aura de un color rojo fuerte aparecía a su alrededor, comenzando a elevar su poder mientras veía con furia a la pobre peli rosa.

El grito de moka despertó a Akeno y Koneko, las cuales comenzaron a elevar su poder al igual que su presidenta, viendo de la misma manera a la peli rosa la cual miraba sonrojada al pasmado Trunks, le cual al sentir la energía de las chicas se puso en estado de alerta aun en estado de súper sayayin.

"ara ara pequeña moka, veo que te has tomado mucha confianza con mi príncipe Trunks" decía Akeno con su dulce pero letal sonrisa en su rostro, comenzando a emanar electricidad de su cuerpo.

"mooooookaaaa pervertidaaa!" decía con molestia la peliblanca Loli, con un aura de mismo color que su cabello y sus ojos brillaban de color dorado por la ira, a lo que moka al sentir esto se ocultó detrás de Trunks.

"e..es..esperen chicas" decía la peli rosa con un toque de temor en su voz, pero estas se acercaban a paso lento hacia ella y al sayayin mestizo, el cual dio un leve suspiro ante la actitud de las chicas.

"mooookaaaa!" decían al unísono las chicas como si estas estuvieran poseídas por un ente maligno, a lo cual Trunks decidió hacer algo al respecto.

"vamos chicas, cálmense un poco" decía el hijo de vegeta con un tono tranquilo, moviendo sus manos en señal de calma pero las chicas no cedían en su caminar, "tal vez cambio un poco su actitud con la transformación y no fue su intención" decía el sayayin de cabello lavanda, lo cual miro de reojo a moka.

"pues yo…." Decía entre susurros la peli rosa con las mejillas coloradas, una suave sonrisa en su rostro y jugueteando con sus dedos a lo cual dejo sorprendido al sayayin mestizo.

"entonces decía la verdad!" dijo en voz alta el príncipe sayayin a lo que las chicas se lanzaron al ataque en contra de moka, a lo que Trunks volvió a ponerse serio enfrentando a las chicas, "no me queda otra opción" pensó el súper sayayin con seriedad, mientras se ponía en guardia.

Rias fue la primera en atacar con sus bolas de energía demoniaca de color negro, a lo cual el sayayin comenzó a desviar en toda dirección, a lo que Akeno se elevaba por los aires por arriba de la cabeza de Trunks, teniendo en la mira a la peli rosa.

" **caída del trueno!"** grito la pelinegra de grandes pechos, enviando un ataque eléctrico ultra potente en contra de la peli rosa, la cual vio con horror como el ataque se dirigía hacia ella, a lo cual Trunks al darse cuenta de esto mientras desviaba los ataques de Rias, desvió una última bola de energía de Rias para luego tomar a moka de forma nupcial con solo su brazo bueno, sacando de la mira a la peli rosa del ataque de Akeno, a lo que el trueno estallo en el suelo creando un gran agujero.

"su poder aumento de golpe" exclamo el hijo de vegeta sorprendido por la fuerza de Akeno al usar su poder del rayo, "ellas tienen un enorme potencial, pero deben entrenar para alcanzar su máxima fuerza" pensó el súper sayayin mientras caía en el suelo dejando a la peli rosa a salvo.

"gracias Trunks" dijo moka con un rubor en sus mejillas con un tono avergonzado, a lo cual el hijo de bulma le dio una leve sonrisa a la nekomata vampiresa, pero al segundo después volvió su mirada a las tres chicas molestas.

"es hora de acabar con esto, lo siento chicas" exclamo suavemente el hijo de vegeta, volviendo a ponerse en guardia a lo cual Koneko se lanzo al ataque cuerpo a cuerpo contra Trunks.

"pervertida moka!" gritaba molesta la Loli de cabellos blancos, a lo cual Trunks uso su brazo izquierdo para lanzar una ráfaga de viento en contra de Koneko, la cual recibió de lleno en el rostro, a lo que esta fue lanzada por los aires en dirección a Rias.

El cuerpo de la pequeña hermana de Trunks impacto de lleno contra Rias, a lo que estas cayeron al suelo, pero el poder que uso Trunks apenas y lastimo a las chicas, ya que este esperaba que al caer Rias y Koneko, Akeno se distrajera por unos segundos, lo cual paso para la suerte del sayayin mestizo, el cual desapareció de la vista de los presentes.

"perdóname por esto Akeno" exclamo el súper sayayin con tristeza, a la vez que le daba un golpe de karate en el cuello de la pelinegra de grandes pechos, la cual cayo desmayada después del ataque del hijo de vegeta.

Antes de que esta cayera en el suelo, Trunks la tomo de forma nupcial para luego dejarla a un lado de moka viendo que ahora solo quedaban dos rivales, las cuales se levantaban del suelo con molestia, aun estando enojadas contra la peli rosa.

"va una quedan dos" pensó el sayayin mestizo con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, a lo cual Rias y Koneko se disponían a atacar al príncipe sayayin. Kiba por su lado ayudaba a la reina del trueno a acomodarse en el suelo, también siendo ayudado por la peli rosa moka.

La pequeña Loli se lanzo otra vez en contra de Trunks pero el sayayin mestizo justo en el ultimo instante, el golpe de puño cerrado de Koneko en cámara lenta paso por sobre la cabeza del súper sayayin el cual uso su puño izquierdo para darle un leve golpe, pero este con la suficiente fuerza para dejar noqueada a la hermanita de Trunks.

"discúlpame mi pequeña hermanita" dijo suavemente el hijo de vegeta con tristeza al tener que golpear a la pequeña peliblanca. Luego Trunks tomo a Koneko en forma nupcial y la dejo a cargo de Kiba.

"no te preocupes Trunks, yo me encargo de ella" dijo el rubio Kiba con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que Trunks le dio un leve asentimiento con la cabeza, para luego volver su mirada hacia Rias, la cual levitaba en el aire con sus manos encendidas en llamas negras.

"bien Rias, es hora de terminar con esto" dijo Trunks con una sonrisa ladeada al sentir como el poder de Rias superaba sus expectativas, si esta entrenaba con él, Rias no sería rival para ningún demonio de este planeta.

"mooookaaaa!" decía la poseída e iracunda pelirroja volviendo al ataque, a lo cual Trunks también se lanzo hacia Rias, la cual comenzó a lanzar llamaradas negras en contra de Trunks, el cual mientras avanzaba hacia Rias desviaba las llamaradas con solo una mano.

"eres una rival formidable Rias" pensó el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa sincera en su cara, a lo que Rias seguía lanzando llamaradas negras en contra de Trunks, el cual esquivaba los ataques por alrededor del gimnasio, "sé que pronto llegaras a ayudarme a proteger este planeta, al igual que Akeno, Koneko, moka y Kiba" decía suavemente el sayayin mestizo pasando las imágenes de todos estos, a la vez que desaparecía de la vista de la heredera gremory.

En un parpadeo el súper sayayin reapareció detrás de Rias, dándole un golpe con la palma abierta limpio en la nuca de Rias, la cual fue noqueada en el acto, cayendo en los brazos del sayayin mestizo, el cual la cargaba en forma nupcial poniendo la cabeza de la pelirroja cerca de su pecho, la cual esbozo inconscientemente una sonrisa mientras dormía en los brazos del súper sayayin.

"ustedes no lo saben aún, pero el poder en sus cuerpos es más de lo que imaginan y yo me encargare de sacarlo a la luz" pensó el sayayin de cabellos largos, cayendo suavemente al suelo con Rias en sus brazos, lo cual saco un puchero de envidia por parte de moka.

(A la mañana siguiente)

Luego de todas las emociones vividas en la noche anterior, Trunks decidió evitar a las chicas por lo menos durante el día, ya sea en clase desviaba la mirada de Akeno y Rias, o al despertar saliendo de la casa primero que Koneko o la peli rosa moka, pero en estos momentos el sayayin mestizo debía encarar sus problemas y entrar en la habitación del club del ocultismo.

"uffff aquí vamos" dijo el hijo de vegeta después de suspirar, abriendo la puerta del club entrando con su mejor cara, viendo a los miembros del club del ocultismo haciendo lo mismo que hacen todas las tardes, todos con tranquilidad.

"mi príncipe Trunks!" dijo la efusiva Akeno con una gran sonrisa en su rostro a la vez que se lanzaba a los brazos de Trunks el cual la recibía con una mueca de sorpresa en su rostro.

"Akeno!" dijo firmemente la presidenta del club con molestia mientras revisaba algunos documentos en su escritorio, mientras Koneko miraba con un puchero en sus labios a la pelinegra que ponía sus pechos en el rostro del sayayin mestizo.

Trunks se encontraba muy impresionado de lo que acababa de suceder, después de la noche anterior él esperaba que las cosas se pusieran mas tensas en el club, pero al ver a todos tan calmados se sintió sorprendido ante esto, a lo que volvió su mirada hacia Kiba y moka los cuales movían sus cabezas frenéticamente de un lado a otro, lo cual no comprendió Trunks de lo que trataban de decir.

"ufufufufu que mala eres presidenta, solo quería saludar a mi querido príncipe Trunks" decía Akeno con una voz picara mientras sonreía dulcemente, "además mi príncipe ha estado muy distante el día de hoy" decía con una voz un poco melancólica Akeno, la cual veía con ojos de cachorro al sayayin mestizo.

"eso es verdad, ¿Por qué has estado tan distante el día de hoy Trunks?" pregunto la pelirroja Rias con voz natural, dejando los papeles de lado mientras se quitaba los anteojos para leer.

"es…ess..te yo estaba pensando, eso estaba pensando" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con su brazo bueno en la nuca, mientras reía con nerviosismo y una gota de sudor aparecía en su nuca.

"y se puede saber en que estabas pensando prin-ci-pe Trunks" decía la pelinegra de grandes pechos con una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro a la vez que le daba leves golpes en el pecho de Trunks con el dedo índice, poniendo mas nervioso al sayayin mestizo.

Las miradas de todas las chicas estaban sobre el sayayin, el cual con una sonrisa nerviosa se disponía a responder, o intentar responder a la pregunta de Rias, pero las ideas de la noche anterior llego a su mente, ocurriéndole la respuesta perfecta para la pregunta de la presidenta.

"estaba pensando en el potencial de cada miembro del club" dijo seriamente el sayayin de cabellos lavanda, a lo cual dejo sorprendidas a los miembros del club del ocultismo, "cada uno tiene un nivel impresionante pero sé que pueden superar esos límites" decía el hijo de bulma mientras se sentaba a un lado de Koneko la cual no tardó mucho en subirse en el regazo de Trunks.

"¿a qué te refieres Trunks?" pregunto intrigada Rias, comenzando a emocionarse de poco a poco al escuchar que podía subir su potencial, a lo cual Trunks con una sonrisa decidió explicar la situación.

"Rias, Akeno, Koneko, moka y kiba" dijo los nombres de los cinco con seriedad a lo que ellos se tensaron al escuchar sus nombres de los labios de Trunks, "cada uno de ustedes tiene un gran potencial oculto que pide salir, lo sé porque puedo sentirlo" decía el hijo de vegeta a lo que los mencionados se miraban a ellos mismos sin creer que ese potencial estuviera dentro de ellos.

"pero ¿Cómo podríamos conseguir ese potencial?" exclamo Kiba con incredulidad, a lo cual Trunks dio una leve sonrisa en su rostro a lo cual los chicos quedaron expectantes a la palabras del peli lavanda.

"entrenando, deben liberar el ki de sus cuerpos" exclamo el sayayin de cabellos largos a lo que las chicas y Kiba quedaron con la boca abierta ante esto.

Ellos no podían creer que podrían liberar ese poder oculto que solo pensaban que Trunks tenía, una energía que iba más allá que la simple magia que ellos usaban, una energía pura que podría destruir campos o bosques completos si se entraba y que mejor que el sayayin mestizo para enseñarles esto.

"eso es genial" grito con emoción Rias a lo que los miembros del club miraron sorprendidos la actitud de su presidenta, la cual se recompuso de inmediato a su actitud seria y dura, "digo seria esplendido ampliar nuestras capacidades a un paso más allá del poder demoniaco" dijo Rias con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos cerrados.

"así es Rias, con un entrenamiento arduo lo conseguirán y yo les ayudare" exclamo con una sonrisa confiada el hijo de vegeta, a lo que las chicas menos una se alegraron ante esto.

"muuuuu hermano tonto" decía la pequeña Loli con un mohín en sus labios, a lo cual Trunks la miro extrañado ya que la peliblanca se encontraba enojada específicamente con él.

"¿Qué sucede Koneko?" preguntó el preocupado sayayin a su hermanita la cual volteo su cara con molestia, lo cual saco una mueca de sorpresa de Trunks a lo que la pequeña peliblanca se dispuso a responder.

"solo éramos tu y yo hermano tonto" dijo la molesta Koneko con tristeza lo cual hizo comprender a Trunks, ya que este le había pedido a la pequeña Loli entrenar con ella primero.

"ara ara pequeña Koneko, no sabes que debes aprender a compartir" decía la pelinegra Akeno con su tono pícaro mientras abrazaba el brazo derecho de Trunks poniendo el yeso que cubría el brazo del sayayin mestizo entre sus pechos.

"muuuu no perderé" dijo la peli rosa haciendo lo mismo que Akeno pero con el brazo contrario de Trunks el cual tenia en estos momentos una gran gota de sudor en su nervioso rostro.

"es mi hermano pervertidas" dijo la pequeña Loli con un lindo mohín en sus labios a la vez que abrazaba al sayayin mestizo y ponía su cabecita en el pecho fornido del sayayin de cabellos lavandas.

"maldición, pero no me daré por vencida con Trunks" pensó la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido a la vez que rompía un lápiz por la mitad, viendo como las tres chicas se adelantaban por ella y Trunks no hacía nada por quitárselas de encima.

Trunks se encontraba riendo nerviosamente tras recibir los cariños de parte de las chicas, pero en su mente invadía la pregunta de porque las chicas no parecían ser afectadas por la pelea que tuvieron anoche con él o la declaración de moka y el beso que ella robo de los labios de Trunks. Así que con decisión este con sutileza quiso preguntar sobre la noche anterior.

"Rias, ¿recuerdas lo que paso anoche?" pregunto sutilmente el hijo de vegeta, a lo que Rias coloco una mueca pensativa en su rostro, mientras acentuaba su pose con una mano en la barbilla.

"oh no" pensó Kiba mientras se daba una palmada en el rostro, acción que paso imperceptible. El rubio caballero había callado todo lo que pasó la noche anterior siguiendo la corriente y llevando un día normal.

"ummm ahora que lo pienso, solo recuerdo la pelea que tuviste con moka" decía la pelirroja chica tratando de recordar que paso después de eso, "luego de eso recuerdo que me encontraba acostada en mi cama" dijo Rias como conclusión a la vez que se encogía de hombros.

"pensándolo mejor también recuerdo lo mismo que la presidenta" exclamo Akeno a lo que Koneko asentía con la cabeza concordando con la reina del rayo, a lo cual Trunks dio un leve suspiro de alivio así como Kiba y moka.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas Trunks? Acaso sabes algo que debamos saber" pregunto Rias con los ojos entrecerrados mirando directamente al sayayin de cabello lavanda, el cual volvió a tensarse ante la mirada de Rias.

"no nada jejejejejej olvida mi pregunta" exclamo el sayayin mestizo mientras reía nerviosamente con algunas gotas de sudor en su frente, "creo que las golpee mas duro de lo que pensé, por este motivo no recuerdan lo ocurrido después de que se enfadaron" pensó el peli lavanda de largos cabellos.

"ummm actúas demasiado sospechoso Trunks" exclamo la heredera gremory, la cual seguía mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al sayayin mestizo, "pero no importa por el momento, ahora debo hablarte sobre tu espada" dijo Rias a la vez que volvía a su lectura.

"¿m….m..mi espada?" preguntó el confundido pero emocionado Trunks a Rias, ya que este hace semanas que no sabía de su querida arma, la cual comenzaba a extrañar tenerla en su espalda.

"así es Trunks, ya se encuentra reparada" decía Rias con una sonrisa en su rostro lo cual saco una mueca de felicidad completa en el rostro del sayayin de cabellos largos, "puedes tomarte la tarde para ir por ella, aquí tienes la dirección del herrero" dijo Rias con una sonrisa en su rostro, a la vez que le ofrecía un papel con la dirección escrita en él.

Las chicas al comprender la felicidad de Trunks en este momento lo dejaron ir, a lo que Trunks se dirigió hacia Rias y tomo el papel entre su mano izquierda, leyendo la dirección de la herrería, mientras Rias veía con una sonrisa suave a Trunks, el cual no podía evitar mostrar su emoción en su rostro.

"me gusta ver así a Trunks" pensaba la pelirroja con una mirada de enamorada, con las manos apoyando su cabeza y los codos en la mesa, "esa sonrisa en su rostro lo hace mil veces más guapo" pensaba muy soñadora Rias a lo que Trunks volvió su mirada a Rias la cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver como la veía Trunks.

"yo no sé qué decir Rias" exclamo Trunks sin poder creer que su querida espada había sido restaurada en un mundo donde la tecnología era muy atrasada que en su mundo. La pelirroja se levantó de su asiento y se puso en frente de Trunks.

"Trunks con solo verte feliz me basta, yo….." pero antes de que la pelirroja pudiera terminar la frase, Trunks se adelantó a ella y él abrazo de lleno poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Rias, mientras que su mano libre apretaba la espalda de la chica con suavidad.

"gracias, gracias, gracias Rias no sabes que tan gradecido estoy contigo" decía el sayayin mestizo con gratitud lo cual comenzó a poner nerviosa a la pelirroja, pero no un nerviosismo incomodo, Rias sentía como sus pulsaciones del corazón aceleraban a cada segundo, los colores rojos se subían a sus mejillas y las manos comenzaban a sudar sin control.

"porque, porque solo Trunks puede provocarme esto" pensaba la pelirroja comenzando a disfrutar el contacto con el hijo de vegeta y de poco a poco comenzó a devolver el abrazo a Trunks, poniendo su propia cabeza en el hombro del peli lavanda a la vez que cerraba sus ojos y sentía el cuerpo de Trunks aprisionar el suyo.

"ara ara, al parecer mi príncipe Trunks le esta tomando mucho cariño por la presidenta, pobre de mi" dijo Akeno con una voz de tristeza fingida, a lo que tras sus palabras el sayayin mestizo se separó de Rias rápidamente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"d..discúlpame presidenta creo que me deje llevar por la emoción" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con una mano en la nuca y una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, a lo que la pelirroja sonrió dulcemente ante la actitud de Trunks.

"no te disculpes Trunks jejejej" exclamo la heredera gremory con una linda sonrisa en su rostro, a la vez que se tapaba la boca con una mano, "además me gustó mucho que me abrazaras, esto quizás es…" pensó la pelirroja Rias con una mirada soñadora y una mano en el pecho, acción cual pasó desapercibida por los demás.

"bien será mejor que vaya por mi espada, nos vemos luego" dijo el hijo de bulma a la vez que corría hacia la puerta de salida, yéndose hacia la herrería indicada por Rias, mientras que la pelirroja seguía viendo por donde se había ido el sayayin mestizo.

"se ve como un niño que va a la tienda por dulces y chocolates" exclamo la pelinegra de grandes senos, viendo como el sayayin mestizo salía del cuarto, a lo que Rias vio a Akeno y luego volvió la mirada a la puerta de salida.

"tienes razón vicepresidenta, se ve muy lindo actuando así" comento la peli rosa moka con una risilla en su voz la cual al igual que Akeno miraba por donde se había retirado el sayayin.

"hermano mayor lindo" dijo la pequeña Loli con una sonrisa en su rostro, viendo como sonreía su hermano adoptivo, algo que a ella le alegraba el corazón ya que siempre quería ver a su querido hermano con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"jejejej es otra faceta de Trunks que conocimos hoy" exclamo Kiba a la vez que bebía un sorbo de té, para luego volver a su lectura.

Rias al escuchar todo esto comenzó a pensar más en Trunks, pensar el por qué se ponía celosa cuando las demás chicas se acercaban a él, el por que este chico que cayó del cielo se volvió tan importante para ella. Rias debía confesar que al principio vio a Trunks con lastima y como una pieza importante de su nobleza pero ahora esta veía al sayayin mestizo de otra forma, con otros ojos y de otra perspectiva, el príncipe sayayin había cambiado esa forma de pensar de Rias, había abierto un nuevo sentimiento en ella, un sentimiento que recién comenzaba a aflorar en el corazón de la princesa gremory.

"será que me estaré enamorando de Trunks" pensó Rias sin dejar de ver la puerta por donde se había ido Trunks, imaginándose al sayayin mirándola con esa sonrisa dulce que derretía su corazón de amor.

(En la herrería)

El hijo de vegeta se encontraba frente al mostrador de la tienda, la cual tenia una gran variedad de armas colgadas en las paredes, mientras que en sus vitrinas las espadas más relucientes jamás vistos por el sayayin mestizo, aunque ninguna de estas se comparaba a su fiel espada de empuñadura marrón. Este se encontraba esperando a que el herrero trajera su espada mientras le echaba un vistazo a el lugar.

El hombre experto en armas no tardó mucho en traer la espada, la cual se encontraba totalmente reparada y si ningún rasguño en ella, a lo que el hombre de edad mayor calvo y de complexión robusta puso el arma en la mesa en frente a la vista del hijo de vegeta, el cual sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras tomaba el arma en su mano por la empuñadura.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó el sayayin al notar al instante el peso que tenía la espada en su mano, esta pesaba más que antes y el brillo que tenía era un poco más claro que antes.

"veo que te has dado cuenta al instante chico" exclamo el herrero con una sonrisa en su rostro a la vez que se frotaba la nuca, lo cual llamo la atención de Trunks, "la hoja de tu espada se encontraba en tan malas condiciones que tuvimos que reemplazarla por otra" exclamo el hombre mayor sin dejar de frotarse la nuca.

"entonces ¿Por qué pesa tanto?" preguntó el hijo de vegeta cambiando su mueca de alegría a una más seria a la vez que dejaba el arma en la mesa otra vez, a lo cual el herrero dio un leve suspiro antes de responder a la pregunta del sayayin mestizo.

"el material del cual estaba hecho la hoja no fue posible de identificar" dijo el herrero lo cual decepciono al hijo de vegeta, el cual tal vez se había hecho muchas ilusiones de volver a portar su espada original.

"entiendo, debí suponerlo" dijo el hijo de bulma con un tono triste lo cual hizo le llamo la atención al herrero, el cual se apresuró a decirle sobre le material de la hoja nueva de la espada ya que verlo así lo entristecía a él también.

"es..espera chico, este material es mucho mejor que el anterior, esta hoja es de un material legendario" dijo el herrero con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro a lo que Trunks volvió a interesarse en la espada, mirando a ahora con confusión a la espada.

"¿Qué tipo de material habla usted señor?" pregunto con un toque de desconfianza en su voz Trunks, a lo que el hombre mayor tomo la espada entre sus manos y la alzo a la altura del rostro de Trunks.

"la hoja de esta espada está hecha por nada más y nada menos por los colmillos del dragón tannin" explico el herrero a Trunks el cual se interesaba por la espada mas y mas, "tannin es un ex miembro de los 6 reyes dragón de la antigüedad que se convirtió en demonio" exclamo el hombre calvo con una sonrisa, a lo cual Trunks veía con interés la hoja de la espada.

"colmillos de un dragón" repitió Trunks volviendo a tomar la espada con su mano izquierda, levantándola hacia la luz viendo como esta brillaba a todo su esplendor.

"este poderoso dragón fue capaz de desafiar hasta al mismísimo gran rojo" exclamo el herrero con las manos cruzadas, "gracias a las influencias que tiene la familia Gregory con este dragón, él dono sus antiguos colmillos para reparar esta espada" exclamo el hombre mayor viendo como el rostro de Trunks cambiaba a uno de emoción y sorpresa.

[El herrero tiene razón compañero] exclamo la voz de ddraig el cual apareció repentinamente del brazo izquierdo de Trunks, pero esta vez el guante tenía una nueva forma y casi cubría hasta el codo del sayayin.

"eres tu ddraig, hace mucho que no te veía" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa en su rostro, "te veo algo cambiado amigo" dijo el sayayin mestizo mirando detenidamente el guante de color rojo, el cual sostenía la espada.

[Cada día me hago más fuerte compañero, recuerda que tu energía fortalece mis poderes] exclamo el dragón rojo mientras la gema verde brillaba cada vez que decía una palabra.

"Esto es increíble muchacho, eres el portador de uno de los dos dragones celestiales" exclamo el impresionado herrero al ver una de las más poderosas sacred gear entre todas, "seguramente que con esta espada y el dragón rojo de tu parte serás el guerrero más poderoso en el mundo" dijo el herrero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"no me importa ser el guerrero más poderoso, si esta espada y esta sacred gear me ayudan a proteger a este mundo del mal, con eso será suficiente para mi" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con una mirada determinada en su rostro, mirada digna de admiración.

[tengo grandes expectativas en ti compañero] exclamo el guante rojo notándose la felicidad en su voz, [es una suerte para mí que me tocara un portador como tú y no un simple pervertido mediocre] dijo ddraig como en tono de broma a lo que Trunks y el herrero comenzaron a reír.

(En la prisión de la ciudad de kuoh)

"achuuuu!" estornudo un joven de cabellos castaños mientras yacía en una cama de pequeña de sábanas blancas, "deben estar hablando de mi" exclamo issei a la vez que se limpiaba la nariz, pero un par de brazos de piel morena pasaron por debajo de su cintura, atrayéndolo hacia atrás.

"tranquilo nene, solo fue una pesadilla" dijo el hombre de piel morena y sombrero veraniego, abrazando a issei por la espalda el cual comenzaba a llorar cómicamente al sentir la anaconda en su parte baja de la espalda.

"nooooooo!" decía entre sollozos issei sabiendo que aun le quedaban varios días de soportar las peores fiestas mandigos en la prisión y todo por culpa de su perversión.

(Volviendo a la herrería)

El par de hombres y el dragón después de estar riéndose por un buen rato por la broma de ddraig, Trunks le dio las gracias al herrero el cual e entrego la funda a Trunks de la espada, a lo cual el sayayin mestizo puso nuevamente y después de mucho tiempo, su querida espada pero mejorada en su espalda, disponiéndose a salir de la tienda y volver al club del ocultismo.

"bien ya no puedo esperar a probar mi espada" dijo el sayayin de cabellos lavandas el cual ya no tenía a ddraig en su brazo sano, pero este al estar pensando en probar su espada no se dio cuenta que por delante de él caminaba una hermosa chica con una capucha negra cubriendo su rostro.

La distraída chica de ojos esmeralda y el príncipe sayayin de cabellos lavandas con la cabeza en otra parte, chocaron entre si causando que la rubia encapuchada cayera de espaldas al suelo, dejando caer su maleta de color marrón la cual se abrió de par en par, desparramando sus prendas íntimas al suelo y encima de la cabeza del sayayin el cual quedo sonrojado e impresionado ante esto, está más que decir que Trunks no cayo si no que quedo erguido gracias a su fortaleza física.

"ayayayay por que seré tan torpe" exclamo la rubia encapuchada la cual se sobaba la parte trasera de su cuerpo, revelando que esta estaba vestida como una típica monja del continente europeo además que su acento revelaba que no era de este país.

"discúlpame no vi por donde iba" exclamo el sayayin de cabellos lavandas dejando las bragas de su cabeza de lado rápidamente, mientras se agachaba para ayudar a la monja pero este al estar al nivel de la rubia, vio a primera vista las bragas blancas de la chica ya que esta tenia las piernas abiertas sentada en el suelo.

"no digas eso, fue totalmente mi culpa lo siento mucho" exclamo la arrepentida monja la cual al ver de mejor manera, vio el rostro de un muchacho extremadamente guapo, las facciones perfectas acordes a un príncipe, además de un toque carmesí en sus mejillas, nada más perfecto visto por la rubia chica.

"no te disculpes, por favor déjame ayudarte" dijo el sayayin mestizo con un toque de nerviosismo en su voz, desviando la mirada de la entrepierna de la monja y ofreció su mano izquierda para que esta se levantara.

"muchas gracias" exclamo la chica levantándose del suelo, viendo como su ropa interior estaba regada en el piso, "hoy no es mi día de suerte" dijo la rubia chica comenzando a levantar las cosas del piso a lo que Trunks se compadeció de la chica.

"necesitas ayuda" exclamo el sayayin hijo de vegeta con voz suave a lo que la chica se sonrojo ante las palabras del sayayin, creyendo que este quería ayudarla con su ropa interior.

"bueno este yo…." Decía la chica de rubios cabellos con las mejillas coloradas y jugueteando con sus dedos a la vez que daba rápidos vistazos a su ropa interior a lo que Trunks comprendió que sus palabras se malinterpretaron.

"e…e. no quería ayudar en ese sentido, si no que podría acompañar a donde te dirigías" dijo el sayayin de cabellos lavandas nerviosos mientras movía las manos frenéticamente, "supuse que no eras de la ciudad" dijo Trunks mientras se frotaba la nuca con nerviosismo.

"oh perdóname por pensar mal" decía la chica comenzando a realizar varias veces una reverencia de disculpa a Trunks el cual solo pedía que parara con las manos, a lo que la rubia termino de poner su ropa de nuevo en su lugar mientras Trunks veía las hermosas facciones de la monja.

"déjame ayudarte con eso" exclamo el hijo de vegeta tomando la maleta de la rubia chica, la cual veía con sorpresa y un sonrojo en sus mejillas el rostro de Trunks pero al ver su condición mas detenidamente, este tenia un brazo enyesado lo cual preocupo a la chica.

"no debes molestarte, puedo hacerlo yo sola…." Decía la rubia de ojos esmeralda sin dejar de ver el brazo lastimado de Trunks, el cual al notar esto solo sonrió ampliamente sin soltar la maleta de la monja.

"esto no es nada señorita, soy más fuerte de lo que parezco jajajaja" decía el hijo de vegeta con una leve carcajada en su voz, a lo que la rubia no se convenció del todo y se acercó al sayayin mestizo poniendo

"déjame ayudarte, curare tu brazo derecho por favor mantente quieto" exclamo la rubio con seriedad en su voz, a la vez que ponía sus manos por delante de ella, justamente en el brazo lastimado de Trunks. No tardo mucho para que una luz de color verde emanara de las palmas de la monja, la cual comenzó a rodear el brazo del sayayin.

"esto es un poder similar al de kami sama" pensó con sorpresa Trunks al recordar a dende es su ida la pasado, sintiendo como sus huesos comenzaban restaurarse de poco a poco pero antes de que se curara por completo, la rubia monja se detuvo.

"no puedo más, lo siento no logre sanar tu brazo por completo" se disculpó la chica a lo que Trunks al sentir su brazo, la molestias se habían ido y lograba mover mas libremente su brazo, hasta el punto de mover sus dedos.

"wow esto es genial, muchas gracias señorita" decía el hijo de vegeta con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, "aun no me presento, mi nombre es Trunks brief es un placer señorita…." Dijo el sayayin de cabellos lavandas a lo cual la rubia se apresuro a responder.

"oh mi nombre es Asia argento, un placer joven Trunks" dijo la rubia chica ahora conocida como asia, a lo que ella realizaba una leve reverencia de presentación.

"no me digas joven Trunks, solo Trunks señorita asia" dijo el sayayin con buen animo a lo que la rubia se sonrojo al tener el permiso de hablarle al sayayin mestizo por su primer nombre.

"e.. ..esta bien Trunks" dijo un leve tartamudeo en su voz la chica monja, la cual miraba ocasionalmente a los ojos del peli lavanda, el cual cargaba con s u maleta.

"ven andando" dijo el sayayin a la monja la cual se dispuso a seguir al sayayin, comenzando a caminar por el recinto comercial de la ciudad de kuoh, "dime ¿adónde te diriges?" preguntó el sayayin caminando a la izquierda de la rubia.

"me dirigía hacia la iglesia de la ciudad, pero creo que me extravié" dijo la rubia monja con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, a lo que Trunks solo sonrió ante la inocente chica.

"debí saberlo, con el traje de monja debías ir a una iglesia" decía el sayayin de cabellos lavandas, mientras caminaba junto a la rubia chica la cual mantenía sus manos juntos y veía de reojo al hijo de vegeta.

"¿sabes dónde se encuentra?" pregunto asia con un tono bajo pero perceptible para el sayayin mestizo, el cual comenzó a pensar sobre lo que había visto la vez que sobrevoló la ciudad.

"solo conozco una iglesia en la ciudad, está se encuentra a las afueras de la ciudad" respondió el sayayin mestizo recordando la iglesia demacrada en cercana a los bosques de kuoh.

"¿serias tan amable de llevarme hasta ahí?" preguntó la rubia monja con una mirada soñadora en su rostro, a lo cual Trunks sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, siguiendo el camino hacia el destino de hacía.

Mientras se encontraban caminando el sayayin pregunto por los poderes de la chica, la cual relato su historia desde que fue encontrada sola de bebé en un orfanato por monjas del este de Europa, el día en que había rezado con todas sus fuerzas por un perrito malherido y este fue curado por ella, siendo llamada una santa de ña iglesia por sus poderes, pero el día en que esta ayudo a un demonio herido fue excomulgada de la iglesia y deportada a esta ciudad por la iglesia y su propio hogar.

"un sacerdote de la ciudad de kuoh fue tan amable para aceptarme en su iglesia aquí en kuoh" decía la rubia de ojos color esmeralda, con un dejo de tristeza en su voz lo que hizo tener empatía de Trunks a asia ya que esta había tenido una vida dura al igual que él.

"entonces esa es la razón porque estás aquí" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con voz suave viendo con tristeza a la rubia monja, la cual asentía con la cabeza con un dejo de tristeza, "has pasado por momentos duros asia, al igual que yo" decía el peli lavanda recordando su propio pasado.

"¿es verdad eso Trunks? ¿Has pasado lo mismo que yo?" pregunto la rubia monja con un tono de interés, a lo cual Trunks volvió su mirada hacia asia, con tal de hablar de su pasado con la monja rubia la cual se había abierto con él.

"bueno yo…." Pero antes de que Trunks comenzara con su relato, el estómago de asia le jugo una mala jugada, comenzando a gruñir moderadamente a lo cual Trunks solo sonrió y la rubia mujer se sonrojaba como un tomate maduro.

"lo siento es que no he comido nada desde que llegue a la ciudad" dijo la rubia monja de ojos verdes con la mirada en el suelo y sus mejillas coloradas denotando la vergüenza que tenía en esos momentos.

"jajajaj no hay problema asia, ven te invito una hamburguesa luego seguimos nuestro camino" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con un tono divertido en su voz, a lo que asia se relajó ante la risa del sayayin mestizo, casi como si fuera una melodía en sus oídos.

"no es necesario que hagas eso por mi Trunks" decía la chica de ojos verdes moviendo sus manos frenéticamente en frente del sayayin mestizo.

"claro que es necesario asia, tú me ayudaste con mi brazo lastimado es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti" decía el peli lavanda de largos cabellos con una sonrisa natural en su rostro, "además usaste mucha energía en curar parte de mi brazo" exclamo el príncipe sayayin moviendo un poco el brazo enyesado.

La monja rubia luego de pensarlo bien, y también gracias al hambre que esta tenia, acepto la invitación del sayayin mestizo, a lo cual el par de jóvenes se dirigió al local de comida rápida más cercano encontrándolo en solo unos minutos gracias a que se encontraban en el distrito comercial de kuoh.

Así fue que Trunks y asia comenzaron a comer, siendo el sayayin el cual había pedido una gran cantidad de hamburguesas para él, mientras la rubia monja con solo una le bastaba y sobraba, además de papas y un par de refrescos para cada uno, pero la monja de rubio cabello comenzó a ver por los lados de la hamburguesa buscando los cubiertos para comer esta.

"disculpa Trunks, ¿sabes dónde están los cubiertos para este alimento?" exclamo la rubia monja con una mueca de confusión en su rostro, a lo que Trunks antes de darle la primera mordida a su hamburguesa se dispuso a responderle a asia.

"jejejeje para comer esto no necesitas cubiertos, mira como lo hago yo" dijo el sayayin de cabellos lavanda, dándole una gran mordida a su comida rápida, a lo cual asia comprendió como comer una hamburguesa.

"oh ya veo" dijo la sorprendía asia a lo que la chica después de realizar un rezo a kami sama, comenzó a disfrutar su comida encontrándola deliciosa y sabrosa, "esta llamada hamburguesa es realmente deliciosa" decía la rubia chica, disfrutando de la comida con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿jamás habías probado una hamburguesa asia?" pregunto el sayayin de cabellos lavandas con una ceja alzada, a lo cual asia negó con la cabeza.

"no, la iglesia solo proporciona sopa o pan para las monjas y sacerdotes" decía la chica de rubios cabellos comiendo con entusiasmo la hamburguesa de queso a lo que Trunks sintió un dejo de empatía por asia.

"no puedo culparla, la mayor parte del tiempo yo comía comida de perro" pensó el sayayin mestizo recordando esos tiempos apocalípticos en su tierra natal, "entonces me encargare de llevarte a comer toda clase de comida asia" dijo el sayayin de cabellos lavandas apuntándose a si mismo, mientras reía suavemente.

"eso me gustaría Trunks" dijo la monja asia con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro a la vez que miraba a los ojos del sayayin mestizo, lo cual sonrojo a Trunks.

"espero que seamos buenos amigos de hoy en adelante asia" exclamo el hijo de vegeta ofreciendo su manos sana a la monja, la cual con una gran sonrisa acepto la mano de Trunks.

"mi primer amigo….."…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bien es todo por el momento espero les haya gustado el capitulo, recuerden dejar sus comentarios, ideas, opiniones o alguna cosa que quieran ver en el fic, yo siempre estoy abierto a ideas nuevas, además de no dejar la historia por meses y luego volver como si nada con una mierda de capitulo, siempre les traeré lo mejor de mi, sin mas que decir ustedes saben el rey del harem alucard77 fuera.

QUE VIVA EL HAREM.


	12. Chapter 12

Que tal queridos lectores aquí su servidor trayendo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia la cual toma forma en cada capitulo, tal vez se pregunten porque dos semanas de retraso pues se tomaron su tiempo dejando review y recuerden yo me debo a mi publico, sin mas contesto comentarios.

Blake2020: thank you, but It all depends on the comments.

END999: pues gracias.

lord mau shinji 500: a issei lo humillare cuando tenga lo oportunidad amigo jejeje, fue muy gracioso hacerlo, se me olvido combinar los colmillos de dragón con el material de la espada, asia estará en el harem de Trunks, las dos estan a la par, falta la pelea de riser y Trunks pero te aseguro que te llevaras una gran sorpresa cuando llegue esa saga, pues ahí vere con los niveles de poder, que viva amigo y gracias por el apoyo.

Zasetsu04: issei es un chiste y material para humillar, las chicas son muy bulliciosas y asia pues ya veras que pasa con ella, gracias por el apoyo.

Hola: issei es basura, los ferraris son geniales y las maid francesas son penetrables.

Neopercival: exacto amigo y le dara una buena utilidad en este capitulo, esa combinación de materiales se me olvido hacerla, se me ocurrio cuando ya había publicado el capitulo, Rias gusta de Trunks y falta poco para que lo ame, issei sigue sufriendo, asia la nueva chica en el harem de Trunks, gracias por el apoyo.

Goku SSJ 3 Blue: pues aun no lo tengo decidido pero yo creo que si, gracias por el apoyo.

Daizuke: no se sobre meter a mas personajes, solo uno tengo pensado meter amigo gracias por el apoyo.

FanFic World010: Trunks es muy cotizado por las chicas, bueno es un príncipe jejeje, kokoa no creo que la meta tengo a otra en mente, sin más espero tus videos con locura amigo, gracias por el apoyo.

LEBEM: pero weon dime en que se puso aburrido.

Grilloforever: todo fluye con gracia amigo, toda esta pensada e imaginada en mi cabeza, las piezas las dira Rias en este capitulo, gracias por el apoyo.

Gideon Exposito: bueno amigo te recomiendo que veas una serie harem y las chicas casi en el primer capitulo le saltan al protagonista, usare las comillas ya que es mas fácil para mi, la forma de llamar lo explico en este capitulo, no me importa el 10/10 solo me importa que a los demás les guste la historia.

SuperPonySaiyanX9000: a Trunks no le harán daño, es muy fuerte para las chicas y se defiende, aquí sabras como reacciona Rias con la amistad de Trunks y asia, ahora te recomiendo amigo gracias por el apoyo.

jair d: amigo hay que saber como encajar a Trunks en este mundo o cualquiera jajajaj tu sabes que soy buen escritor, issei me cae mal y lo humillare cuando pueda, moka tiene su papel y en este capitulo veras bien, gracias por el apoyo.

Brayan750: bueno amigo el cree que con sus consejos me harán cambiar y no será así, que se pudra jajajaj gracias por el apoyo.

Reymaster: pues gracias amigo soy el rey del harem.

drack78: asia será la parte noble del harem y el vampiro gay me caía como las weas, gracias por el apoyo.

yumerihaba2: la historia se desarrolla justo como quería y lo bueno es que les guste, asia estará en el harem y tendrá su protagonismo, gracias por el apoyo.

uzumaky379: eh aquí el capitulo amigo, falta para las dos cosas que me dices todo con calma.

Warewameshianari: exactamente eso pasara cuando issei llegue a su casa pero este será humillado mas delante de todas formas, que viva y gracias por el apoyo.

Andru: seguiré amigo no te preocupes que no abandonare mis historias, saco los capítulos según la cantidad de review que me llegan y si son pocos pues mas me tardare, espero te guste el capitulo amigo, gracias por el apoyo.

Jos Yivaldi: jajaja trato de poner todo genero a este fic, asia es una loquilla pero inocente, ya vere lo de la familia son en konoha ya que me tienen harto de que pregunten por la segunda temporada, gracias por el apoyo.

Bien es todo por ahora, recuerden que hare una segunda temporada de la familia son en konoha pero a su tiempo sin mas. Ninguna de las series que aparece en este fic me pertenece si no a sus respectivos dueños. (disfruten la lectura)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capituló 12: la furia de Trunks, el poder de la nobleza de Rias gremory.

Luego de que asia y el hijo de vegeta terminaran de almorzar, estos continuaron su camino hacia la antigua iglesia a las afueras de kuoh, pero mientras tanto caminaban por la acera Trunks le relataba a la rubia chica sobre su pasado y su procedencia en otra dimensión diferente a este, a lo cual asia escuchaba palabra por palabra con impresión plasmada en su rostro, pero también lastima por el hijo de bulma por todo lo que paso.

Asia estaba casi sin palabras por lo dicho por Trunks ya que toda esta información era demasiado para digerir para una chica tan sencilla como esta, pero en las palabras del peli lavanda no denotaba ninguna mentira solo la verdad, una dura verdad que fue el infierno para el sayayin mestizo, pero por otra parte asia se interesaba mas y mas por Trunks, ya sea por su poder o su determinación por querer proteger al más débil aun a costa de su vida.

"es por eso que una vez que recupere mi condición seguiré entrenando con todo lo que tengo" decía el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa determinada en su rostro a la vez que levantaba su puño al aire.

"es mi noble de tu parte Trunks, yo también hare mi mejor esfuerzo para llevar la palabra de kami sama a los demás" decía la rubia monja imitando al sayayin a lo que los dos comenzaron a reír ante sus acciones.

"se que lo harás asia" exclamo el sayayin de cabello lavanda otorgándole una sonrisa a la inocente monja, la cual se sonrojo al instante en que Trunks la miro.

"¿Por qué me avergüenzo cuando Trunks me mira?" se preguntó la pelirrubia mentalmente, bajando un poco la mirada de vergüenza a lo cual Trunks la miro extrañamente.

"¿te encuentras bien asia?" preguntó el sayayin con simpleza a lo que la rubia comenzó a mover sus manos frenéticamente en frente de Trunks.

"s..si no es nada Trunks" decía la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, avergonzándose por la repentina pregunta del sayayin mestizo el cual solo se encogió de hombros mientras seguían caminando.

Después de esta animada conversación del par de jóvenes, pasados unos minutos legaron al destino de la rubia, el cual era una iglesia en malas condiciones pero esta aun se mantenía en pie, este se encontraba en una parte apartada del bosque de kuoh, el cual lo rodeaba por completo. Trunks de inmediato se puso en alerta, pero al tratar de sentir los ki de los alrededores solo encontró las energías de los animales de los alrededores, comprobando que la iglesia se encontraba vacia.

"al fin llegamos" dijo la pelirrubia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, alegre al poder tener una nueva vida proclamando la palabra de kami sama en otra ciudad, donde podría comenzar una nueva vida, "muchas gracias Trunks, no sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi" decía la inocente monja inclinándose respetuosamente en frente del sayayin mestizo.

"n.. no es nada asia, solo cumplía hacia lo correcto" decía el peli lavanda de largos cabellos a la vez que se frotaba la nuca de vergüenza, a lo que asia se le ocurrió una excelente idea para agradecer al hijo de vegeta.

"tengo una idea, para agradecerte lo que has hecho te invito a tomar el té" exclamo la alegre rubia, invitando al sayayin mestizo el cual luego de ver las buenas intenciones de la rubia monja estaba dispuesto a responder.

"no veo prob…." Pero antes de que el hijo de vegeta dará una respuesta a la rubia, su celular móvil otorgado obviamente por Rias, sonó en el bolsillo de su pantalón a lo que Trunks no tardo en ver quien era que llamaba, "es la presidenta" pensó el sayayin de cabellos lavanda con sorpresa en su rostro, viendo que la foto de Rias guiñando un ojo aparecía mientras el celular recibía la llamada.

"¿es una llamada importante Trunks?" pregunto la inocente monja, tratando de ver de quien se trataba la llamada, a lo que Trunks cortó la llamada y volvió su mirada a la rubia de ojos verdes.

"lo siento asia, tendrá que ser para otra ocasión" dijo el sayayin mestizo con un toque de decepción en su voz, a lo cual asia bajo la mirada de tristeza lo cual noto Trunks, "pero no te preocupes sé que nos volveremos a ver, ya sabes somos amigos" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa en su rostro, dándole un pulgar arriba a la rubia monja.

"si, nos vemos en otra ocasión Trunks" exclamo la rubia monja despidiéndose del sayayin el cual le entregaba su maleta, la cual la recibía con una gran sonrisa sincera en su cara.

"hasta pronto asia" dijo el sayayin para luego salir volando de ese sospechoso lugar, volviendo a la habitación del club, donde lo esperaba una molesta Rias, la cual seguía marcando el número del hijo de vegeta.

(Luego de unos minutos, en la habitación del club del ocultismo)

La pelirroja heredera gremory se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido en su rostro, mientras pisoteaba en repetidas ocasiones el piso de la habitación, a lo que Trunks se encontraba en frente de ella, con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro esperando el regaño de la presidenta.

El hijo de vegeta para aumentar la ira y para excusar su retraso, había explicado por qué no había respondido a las llamadas, lo cual a la pelirroja no le gusto para nada que Trunks anduviera por ahí con una aliada de la iglesia, es decir con la facción del cielo, pero aun peor era que este se encontraba paseando con otra chica más.

"no volverás a ver a esa chica aliada de la iglesia Trunks" dijo tajantemente la princesa gremory con seriedad, a la vez que comenzaba a caminar hacia su escritorio. Trunks en ese instante se puso serio y volvió su mirada a la presidenta del club.

"perdone presidenta pero asia es mi amiga y no puede obligarme a no verla" dijo seriamente el hijo de vegeta, lo cual dejo sorprendidos a todos los del club, mirando con los ojos abiertos a Trunks el cual le llevo la contraria a Rias.

"ella es enemiga de los demonios Trunks, si pones un solo pie en la iglesia podría causar una guerra entre ambas facciones" dijo la pelirroja con seriedad a lo que Trunks solo miro confusamente a Rias.

"yo no soy un demonio presidenta, no habría problema alguno con ser amigo de asia" dijo el sayayin mestizo con lógica a lo cual Rias se mordió el labio inferior ante a lógica del sayayin.

"pero Trunks tu…" decía la pelirroja chica buscando las palabras para poder replicar las palabras del sayayin sin poder encontrarlas en su vocabulario a lo cual el hijo de vegeta desapareció y volvió a aparecer en frente de la pelirroja con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Rias, tú has hecho mucho por mi y te lo agradezco" dijo el sayayin de cabellos color lavanda a la vez que ponía una mano en el hombro de la chica, la cual con sus ojos encontró los ojos de Trunks mirándolos fijamente sin poder evitar sonrojarse, "pero no puedes obligarme a defender a otras seres ya sean demonios, ángeles, humanos, animales o ángeles caídos, te pido que lo comprendas Rias como mi amiga" decía el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa suave en su rostro a lo cual la heredera gremory solo dio un leve suspiro de resignación para volver a sonreír.

"A veces envidio ese lado tan amable de ti Trunks, pero tú eres así y seria egoísta tratar de cambiarte" decía la pelirroja con una suave sonrisa en su rostro a la vez que aprovechaba el momento para abrazar a su querido Peón, "solo déjame estar así por unos minutos" exclamo al pelirroja princesa gremory poniendo su cabeza en el pecho del sayayin mestizo, el cual se sonrojo ante la acción de Rias.

"gracias por comprender Rias" dijo el sayayin mestizo con una sonrisa en su rostro y un tono suave en su voz. En momentos de solo ellos dos Trunks llamaba a la pelirroja por su nombre o a cualquiera de las chicas del club, o como a su amigo Kiba.

Akeno, moka y Koneko pusieron mala cara ante las muestras de afecto que Rias le daba a Trunks o viceversa, a lo que la reina del rayo se levantó de su asiento con una mirada picara en su rostro y en un instante puso sus enormes pechos en la espalda del sayayin mestizo, abrazando por detrás al hijo de vegeta el cual sintió ese par de montículos de carne como un par de nubes suaves que masajeaban su espalda y de paso la espada del sayayin.

"ara ara presidenta, no acapares a mi príncipe Trunks solo para ti" decía la picara Akeno con una sonrisa lujuriosa en su cara, a la vez que restregaba su mejilla con la del peli lavanda, "la pobre Akeno también quiere un poco de cariño de mi lindo príncipe sayayin" decía la pelinegra de grande senos, sacando una vena de molestia en la frente de la pelirroja, la cual se ponía igual de roja que su cabello de la molestia.

"cuando terminaras de decir a Trunks tu príncipe Akeno" decía la pelirroja heredera gremory con un tic en el ojo izquierdo, a lo que se separaba del sayayin pero Akeno no soltaba a Trunks y mantenía su mejilla apegada con la del sayayin mestizo.

"¿celosa presidenta?" exclamo al pelinegra con un tono de desafío en su voz a lo que miraba directamente a los ojos de Rias, la cual devolvía la mirada a Akeno, viéndola retadoramente, dejándole ver que no retrocedería en esta guerra por el sayayin mestizo.

La pelea de miradas llegaba a sacar chispas, lo cual dejaba con la boca abierta a cualquiera, los cuales se preguntaban si esos rayos que emanaban las chicas de sus ojos eran una ilusión o algún poder mágico demoniaco que solo ellas podían lograr, pero cual fuera la respuesta Trunks debía intervenir antes de que las cosas se pusieran mas peliagudas de las que ya eran.

"tranquilas chicas, Rias ¿Por qué me llamaste tan urgentemente?" preguntó el sayayin mestizo tratando de cambiar el tema lo cual para su suerte funciono y la princesa carmesí dejo de mirar con desafío a Akeno y se dispuso a responderle a su querido Trunks.

"es verdad, hoy nos han asignado acabar con demonio vagabundo que está causando estragos en la ciudad" dijo seriamente la pelirroja presidenta, a lo cual Trunks asintió con la misma seriedad que la chica.

"entiendo presidenta, esta será una gran posibilidad para probar a mi renovada espada" exclamo el sayayin mestizo con confianza, a la vez que veía de reojo a su arma detrás de su espalda.

"de eso quería hablar contigo Trunks" exclamo la presidenta del club a la vez que tomaba asiento detrás de su escritorio, "todos sabemos lo que puedes hacer, así que esta ocasión quiero aprovecharla para que veas lo que podemos hacer" exclamo Rias con sus dedos entrelazados y una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿no lo comprendo presidenta?" dijo el sayayin mestizo con un dejo de confusión en su rostro, a lo que la pelirroja con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro miro a Trunks.

"hoy en la noche quiero que veas nuestras habilidades, cada uno de nosotros tiene su propia habilidad" exclamo la presidenta a lo cual Trunks comenzó a comprender las palabras del sayayin.

"excelente idea Rias, así podre ver sus habilidades en batalla contra un oponente de primera mano" decía el sayayin mestizo con una mano en la barbilla, pensando en las palabras de la pelirroja.

El día anterior Trunks había visto los poderes de moka, Rias, Akeno y Koneko, pero estas últimas tres solo estaban guiadas por la furia, así que esta seria un buen momento para ver que podrían hacer ellas con sus sentidos tranquilos y serenos, además de ver a su amigo Kiba en acción y ver sus habilidades con la espada.

"bien, entonces hoy no intervendré en la pelea con el demonio vagabundo y veré sus capacidades" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa en su rostro a lo que Rias sonrió ante esto, al igual que el resto de la nobleza de la pelirroja.

Lo que no predecía el hijo de bulma fue que esta noche tendría que algo mas que un demonio vagabundo lo esperaba a él y a la nobleza de Rias, lo que provocaría un sentimiento que desde el día que prometió comenzar su nueva vida en este mundo no había sentido en él.

"hare mi mejor esfuerzo para que mi hermano mayor se sienta orgulloso" pensó con determinación la pequeña Loli, a la vez que miraba de reojo al sayayin mestizo que hablaba con Rias.

"ara ara presidenta, no me quedare atrás y encantare a mi lindo príncipe Trunks con mis rayos" pensó la pelinegra Akeno a la vez que miraba con una mirada picara al hijo de vegeta.

"le demostrare a Trunks mi habilidad con la espada y que soy digno de su entrenamiento" pensó con determinación el rubio Kiba, teniendo en cuenta que debía hacerse más fuerte para cumplir su venganza.

"la presidenta y la vicepresidenta del club son muy apegadas a Trunks" pensaba la peli rosa con una mueca de tristeza en su rostro y las manos en su pecho, "pero aun así no dejare que mi futuro esposo sea seducido por ese par de pervertidas" pensó moka cambiando el color de sus ojos a rojos por unos segundos.

(A la medianoche en una fábrica abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad)

El grupo del club del ocultismo se encontraba caminando por el interior de la fábrica la cual estaba hecha pedazos, dejando que la oscuridad los envolviese en cada paso que daban, solamente lograban se iluminados por la luz de la luna que entraba por las rendijas de gran tamaño en el techo de la fábrica, dejando ver algo del interior pero esto no era un problema para los demonios, ya que estos lograban ver en la oscuridad mientras que Trunks sentía los ki a su alrededor.

"ya había visto este lugar desde los cielos, pero por dentro es mas aterrador que por fuera" decía el sayayin de cabellos lavandas mirando a su alrededor, encontrando barriles de metal caídos en varios sectores, escritorios viejos hechos pedazos, sillas de madera destruidas en fin, solo destrucción se podía ver alrededor de los chicos.

"agggh puedo sentir el olor a sangre en todo este lugar" dijo la pequeña Loli tapándose la nariz con sus manos, lo cual puso en alerta al club del ocultismo ya que sabían que ese olor solo traía malas noticias.

"jojojojo puedo sentir la deliciosa presencia de jóvenes demonios" decía una voz de entre la oscuridad, la voz burlesca de una mujer la cual se acercaba directamente a los jóvenes.

"mantengan su posición chicos" exclamo la presidenta de cabello rojo con seriedad, deteniendo en seco su caminar siendo imitada por el resto de su nobleza, mientras el resonar de pisadas de gran tamaño se acercaban.

"uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis jajajajaj" contaba esa voz de mujer de entre las sombras con un tono molesto, a lo que esta salió a la luz aunque no todo su cuerpo, solamente el torso de su cuerpo desnudo, revelando que esta era una mujer que aparentaba unos veinte años de edad, de grandes pechos y cabello negro.

"al fin te revelas demonio vagabundo" exclamo con seriedad la pelirroja chica, a lo que el demonio reía burlescamente de Rias y su nobleza, la cual se mantenía firme y en guardia.

"miren lo que tenemos aquí, justo como mi olfato lo predijo seis jóvenes que serán mi comida hoy" decía la mujer con una mueca grotesca en su rostro a la vez que se lamia los labios.

"eres un ser bastante desagradable, pero esta noche acabaremos con tu existencia" exclamo con confianza la heredera gremory con una sonrisa confiada en su cara, a lo que el demonio vagabundo comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

"si eso, me encanta cuando mi presa se resiste, hazlo un poco mas resístanse solo un poco mas" decía el demonio mujer con un tono casi orgásmico mientras se tocaba el cuerpo por todos lados, a la vez que comenzaba a caminar hacia la luz.

"estaba equivocada presidenta, su cuerpo es mucho más desagradable que su actitud" exclamo Akeno con su típica sonrisa dulce en su rostro, viendo el verdadero cuerpo de la demonio.

Este monstruo consistía en la parte superior de su cuerpo en el torso de la mujer desnuda, pero debajo de esta se encontraba cuatros patas de gran tamaño, las cuales se conectaban a un enorme cuerpo parecido al de una araña gigante de color gris, sus patas eran las pesuñas de un caballo, mientras la cola de esta era una serpiente que irradiaba veneno de sus colmillos.

"me divertiré con ustedes más que con mis otras víctimas pasadas" exclamo la mujer demonio con una sonrisa socarrona a la vez que miraba a un lado de ella, a lo que el grupo de jóvenes volvieron sus miradas en esa dirección, encontrando que en una esquina de la fábrica había playeras, zapatos deportivos, chalecos, pantalones de pobres jóvenes incautos que solo buscaba la emoción de explorar un lugar abandonado, pero gracias a su curiosidad solo encontraron la muerte a manos de este adefesio.

"maldita" pensó el hijo de vegeta con furia, recordando esta misma escena en su planeta natal, a lo que el sayayin mestizo comenzó a emanar una gran cantidad de energía.

"tranquilo Trunks" exclamo el caballero de rubios cabellos poniendo su mano derecha en el hombro derecho del sayayin, "nosotros haremos que pague por lo que hizo" decía el experto espadachín con seriedad, calmando al hijo de vegeta. Trunks por mas furiosos que estaba, sabía que esta no era su pelea si no de sus amigos.

"jajajajaj ¿Qué me harán pagar por lo que hice? Lo único que harán es ser mi cena" decía la mujer demonio con burla en su voz, a lo que el clan gremory se preparaba para la lucha pero estos no esperaban que un par de voces desde la oscuridad resonara por el lugar.

"no de nuevo jefa, solo tú te quedas con toda la diversión" decía una voz algo grave y molesta desde las sombras, a lo el demonio vagabundo miro de reojo a sus pies.

"mi hermano tiene razón, cada vez que viene una presa a este lugar la devoras y no nos dejas divertirnos con ella" exclamo una nueva voz muy parecida a la anterior, pero está al lado contrario de la demonio de cuatro patas.

"son una maldita molestia hermanos porko" dijo la mujer con un tono aburrido en su voz, a la vez que los mencionados hermanos porkos salieron a la luz por los costados de la mujer demonio.

Este par de demonios parecían un par de cerdos humanoides que caminaban en dos patas, estos llevaban una especia de armadura que no alcanzaba a tapar sus enormes barrigas o pies en su totalidad, dejando al descubierto las partes mencionadas además de sus horribles hocicos de puerco que respiraban agitadamente. Estos monstruos eren de un color café oscuro como el chocolate, ojos de rosa color que cubría la totalidad de sus ojos, los puercos usaban como arma principal una hacha de aproximadamente metro y medio, que en su punta tenía una doble hoja cortante de aproximadamente treinta centímetros que brillaba a contra luz, lo único que diferenciaba a estos cerdos era que uno tenia un casco con cuernos mientras el otro no usaba casco alguno.

"esto no me lo esperaba, pero nosotros podremos acabar con estos tres demonios vagabundos" dijo la presidenta de cabello carmesí en total calma mientras el par de puercos la miraban al igual que Akeno, moka y Koneko con miradas lujuriosas, a lo que botaban saliva de sus hocicos.

"jefa, por favor déjenos a las chicas a nosotros" decía el cerdo humanoide con desesperación, mientras respiraba más agitado de lo normal a lo que Trunks comenzó a darse de lo inestable de la energía de estos cerdos.

"bien creo que no hay problema si es por hoy" dijo el demonio vagabundo a la vez que se encogía de hombros a los que el par de cerdos comenzaron a chillar de felicidad a lo que el club del ocultismo se taparon los oídos por el ruido de los cerdos chillando.

"wuuuujuuuu no puedo esperar a poseer a esa belleza de cabello rojo" decía le cerdo sin casco chillándole al aire, a lo que Rias hizo una mueca de repulsión por las palabras del cerdo, mientras Trunks volvía a enfurecer de poco a poco.

"a mi me gusta la pequeña peliblanca, me complaceré con ella toda la noche" decía el cerdo del casco con cuernos lamiéndose los labios a lo que Koneko con una mirada fría se ponía sus guantes de batalla.

"esos enormes pechos, esos enormes traseros ummmm que delicia jajajaj" decía el puerco a la vez que movía sus orejas y apretaba fuertemente su hacha de combate, lo cual provocaba más y más al hijo de vegeta.

"ara ara que par de cerdos repugnantes, los hare con mis rayos tocino" decía la pelinegra de grandes pechos a la vez que de sus palmas generaba rayos amarillos, a lo cual los cerdos se burlaban con risas chillantes.

El sayayin mestizo comenzó a generar sus propios rayos de ira alrededor de su cuerpo al escuchar a esos malditos gordos burlarse e insultar a sus amigos que apenas y ponía contenerse, a lo que el club del ocultismo al sentir la furia del sayayin comenzó a alejarse algunos pasos atrás.

"Trunks…" exclamo la peli rosa moka intentando tomar el brazo del sayayin mestizo, pero de un momento a otro Koneko la había apartado de Trunks poniendo su brazo en frente de moka, "Koneko" dijo moka impresionada pero esta pequeña Loli solo negaba con la cabeza a la peli rosa, diciendo que ahora no había nada que parara al sayayin de cabellos lavanda.

"puedes decir lo que quieres nena, pero hoy serás mi put…." En un segundo el cerdo sin casco había desaparecido de la vista de todos al igual que el sayayin mestizo, el cual ya no se encontraba al lado de Rias.

"¿ ..que rayos? Y mi hermano" se preguntó el puerco humanoide que acompañaba al otro con un tono de preocupación en su voz, hasta el momento en que escucho gritar o mejor dicho chillar de dolor al puerco desaparecido.

"aghhhh!" chillaba el cerdo mientras el hijo de vegeta con una mirada furibunda en sus ojos y furia en su rostro mantenía su brazo izquierdo en el cuello del cerdo en contra de la pared, sosteniendo al cerdo casi medio metro de sus pies.

"RETRACTATE, RETRACTATE AHORA MALDITO!" decía el furibundo Trunks ahorcando al cerdo humanoide el cual intentaba zafarse del agarre de Trunks, el cual cambio de un instante el color de su cabello a dorado.

"aghhh…her…mano" decía con dificultad el cerdo ahorcado comenzando a quedarse sin aire en sus pulmones, pero Trunks no desistía por lo contrario ahorcaba con más fuerza al puerco con las intenciones de arrancarle la cabeza con solo su antebrazo.

"déjalo maldito!" grito el hermano del puerco sin casco, mientras levantaba el hacha por sobre su cabeza intentando darle al sayayin y partirlo en dos, pero el cerdo no contaba con los reflejos del hijo de vegeta.

Trunks al ver que el hacha se acercaba directamente a él, dejo libre al cerdo sin casco para que el ataque lo pasara de largo a lo que el hacha ahora se acercaba directamente al hermano del puerco atacante.

"PARA PARA PARA!" decía el monstruo cerdo moviendo sus manos frenéticamente con los ojos abiertos como platos a la vez que se acercaba el filo del hacha a su cabeza.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" grito el cerdo del hacha sin poder detener su ataque a lo que su hermano cerro sus ojos y puso sus manos por delante de él, como si sus manos pudieran lograr detener o amortiguar el ataque del hacha de su hermano.

Pero gracias a la mala puntería del cerdo con casco, este no le atino a la cabeza del otro, solo logro encajar su hacha algunos centímetros por encima de la cabeza del cerdo sin casco, el cual tenía los ojos abiertos como platos al ver que por muy poco se había salvado de una muerte horrible, ya que con la fuerza del ataque del otro puerco, lo mínimo que le hubiera pasado habría sido que su cabeza se partiera por la mitad.

"eso estuvo cerca imbécil!" gritaba el cerdo que estuvo a punto de morir recriminado a su hermano gemelo, el cual solo desencajaba su arma de la pared con algo esfuerzo.

"ya cállate hermano menor, tú tienes la culpa por haber sido sorprendido por ese chico" decía el cerdo que revelo ser el hermano mayor del otro, respondiendo a la acusación de su hermano menor, el cual tenía las intenciones de responder a su hermano pero un aura asesina se sintió detrás de ellos, a los cuales los cerdos se voltearon a ver qué era eso, encontrando a Trunks como súper sayayin irradiando ese aura de furia en contra de ellos.

(con la demonio vagabundo y el resto del clan gremory)

"e…es..esto no es posible" decía con terror la mujer demonio con una mueca de horror en su rostro, sintiendo en todo su cuerpo deformado la energía del sayayin mestizo que superaba con creces a la suya.

"eso no es nada, Trunks aún no ha mostrado todo su poder" exclamo Rias con los brazos cruzados y una mueca seria en su rostro, "pero esos puercos han sacado lo peor de Trunks y sufrirán las consecuencias" dijo Rias al demonio vagabunda, la cual comenzaba a preocuparse de su propia vida.

(Volviendo a la pelea)

Los cerdos no paraban de temblar a la vez que Trunks los miraba fríamente, el hijo de vegeta comenzó a desvainar su espada con su manos izquierda, dejando al descubierto el brillo de la hoja en contra luz, mientras el aura dorada cubría al súper sayayin, lo cual hacia ver aún más imponente al sayayin mestizo, a lo que los cerdos tomaron esto como un acto que los retaba a atacar.

"no solo insultaron a mis amigas" decía con voz tenue pero esta era suficiente como para que fuera escuchado por los cerdos humanoides, los cuales sentían como se erizaba su puerca piel, "insultaron a las personas que me dieron el motivo de vivir, es por eso que van a morir" dijo el sayayin mestizo enviándoles toda su intención asesina a los puercos horrorizados.

"e…eeres sola un..a basura, no te creas el mas fuerte!" grito el puerco de casco con cuernos con furia y miedo en su voz, a lo que se armó de valor lanzándose al ataque con el hacha sobre su cabeza, corriendo torpemente por el horror que le invadía.

"la basura aquí eres tú" dijo el sayayin mestizo casi como un susurro a la vez que levantaba su espada rápidamente hacia arriba, a lo que el puerco atacante quedo estático en su lugar sin hacer movimiento alguno, como si una estatua horrible se tratara a unos metros del hijo de bulma.

"he..hermano, ¿qu…q.. .pa…a..pasa hermano?" decía el aterrorizado puerco con le tartamudeo evidente en su voz, tratando de comunicarse con el cerdo estático el cual no respondía de ninguna manera.

"ya va uno, solo quedas tú" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con serenidad y una mirada fría en su rostro a la vez que apuntaba al cerdo confundido y aterrado por las palabras del sayayin mestizo.

"¿qu..e qui..ieres decir?" preguntó el puerco pero su pregunta fue contestada por si misma al ver que su hermano comenzaba a moverse, pero este no lo hacía por sí mismo, el cerdo comenzó a abrirse por la mitad, desde la cabeza hasta su entrepierna, el cerdo se abrió en dos, cayendo sus partes separadas a los lados dejando un charco de sangre en el suelo.

"n..no esto no es posible" pensó el cerdo restante al ver como su hermano se partió a la mitad de la nada, aunque este en su interior sabía que Trunks había cortado al cerdo en dos sin siquiera moverse de su lugar.

(Con los espectadores)

"l..ll..o…lo elimino!" exclamo la demonio vagabunda en un tono de pánico en su voz, viendo con horror como su esbirro fue partido a la mitad en solo unos segundos.

"solo movió su espada, ¿en qué momento corto al cerdo en dos?" dijo la impresionada chica de cabello carmesí, cada vez sorprendiéndose mas de las habilidades de su Peón. Rias no podía encontrar la forma en que Trunks elimino al puerco, no podía explicarse cómo fue que el hijo de vegeta sin moverse termino con su oponente tan fácilmente.

"ara ara presidenta, es fácil explicar lo que sucedió" decía la pelinegra Akeno con una sonrisa lujuriosa en su rostro mientras se frotaba los muslos repetidamente, mientras que una de sus manos la tenía muy cerca de su seno derecho, "la espada de mi príncipe Trunks, corto el aire al ser levantada con tal fuerza que provoco un corte de aire a presión dirigiéndola al puerco" decía la pelinegra de grandes senos en un tono algo sensual, mientras sus mejillas se coloraban de carmesí y sus muslos dejaban un pequeño rastro de un líquido sospechoso.

"buena explicación, pero basta con eso pervertida" exclamo la heredera gremory con un tic en el ojo y una gota de sudor en su frente, viendo extrañamente la actitud de su reina.

"ara ara presidenta, no puedo evitar ponerme así, Trunks me provoca" decía la pelinegra Akeno con su tono sensual si dejar de ver la actitud fría del hijo de vegeta que en ese mismo momento mostraba ese lado de su padre, la actitud de querer destrozar a su oponente sin misericordia.

"las dos se encuentran en un error" exclamo Kiba con una mirada seria en su rostro, lo cual llamo la atención de las chicas las cuales de inmediato miraron al rubio caballero, "Trunks no corto el aire, él se movió tan rápidamente que solo en un segundo corto al puerco de la entrepierna hasta su cabeza" decía el caballero de Rias con una gota de sudor recorriéndole la mejilla.

Kiba un espadachín experto, el más veloz caballero de la ciudad de kuoh, apenas y logro ver el desplazamiento de Trunks al asesinar al puerco, con su experticia en la esgrima logro apenas y percibir el ataque del súper sayayin, lo cual dejo impactado al rubio el cual jamás había visto algo semejante en su vida, tal velocidad posiblemente se compararía a la velocidad de la luz.

"Trunks podría superar hasta el mejor espadachín en la tierra, no, posiblemente de este y el otro mundo" decía el rubio chico con seriedad lo cual dejo impresionadas a todas las chicas, creyendo las palabras del espadachín, palabras que solo decían la pura verdad.

"Trunks" pensó la pelirroja con una mano en el corazón, la cual comenzó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, ya que esta no podía dejar de ver como el sayayin mestizo peleaba por ella, cosa que le hacía sentir esas cosquillas en su estómago y los sonrojos en sus mejillas.

(Volviendo a la pelea)

"mentira! Todo es mentira!" decía el puerco vivo tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos mientras negaba repetidamente, "un simple humano que no puede usar un brazo no pudo derrotar a mi hermano" se decía el puerco apuntando al súper sayayin, el cual solo levanto una ceja tras los dichos del cerdo humanoide.

"podría vencerte sin usar mis brazos" exclamo el súper sayayin con frialdad, a lo que el puerco comenzó a enfurecerse mas que a temerle a Trunks, todo por la actitud retadora del sayayin mestizo.

"cállate, cállate, CALLATE Y MUEREEEE!" grito el cerdo con ira, lanzándose al ataque en contra del súper sayayin, el cual solo se mantenía tranquilo con su espada a un costado de su cuerpo.

A diferencia de su hermano caído, este puerco mantenía su defensa con el hacha en frente de él mientras corría enardecidamente hacia Trunks, a lo que el sayayin solo esperaba por el cerdo, el cual a unos metros del peli lavanda dio un salto al aire, poniendo el hacha sobre su cabeza, planeando dejarla caer por sobre la cabeza del sayayin mestizo.

Trunks con la tranquilidad absoluta y sin siquiera inmutarse por el descenso del hacha a su cabeza, este en cámara lenta mientras el hacha se acercaba a su persona, levanto su pierna derecha ascendentemente hacia los cielos, conectando una patada directa en la mandíbula del cerdo, el cual no tuvo oportunidad alguna de defenderse e ese ataque que lo envió a los cielos.

El cuerpo del puerco se elevaba hasta los aires sin control, casi llegando al techo de la fábrica pero el sayayin de cabellos dorados apareció justo en su trayectoria antes de que este impactara, dándole una patada de hacha certera en la cabeza de este, lo cual mando al piso al cerdo creando un cráter de un considerable diámetro con su cuerpo, dejando a todos impresionados por el poder y fuerza de Trunks.

"te lo dije" dijo desde el aire el hijo de vegeta, mirando con desdén al cuerpo golpeado del puerco humanoide.

"ma…..maldicion!" decía en un grito ahogado el puerco humanoide, sintiéndose ese tono de dolor en su voz mientras este intentaba con sus ultimas fuerza levantarse del piso. El puerco usando sus manos como apoyo lograba apoyarse en sus manos y rodillas pero el dolor era tan intenso que este escupía sangre de la boca, sin poder alzar la mirada hacia los cielos donde Trunks preparaba un último ataque.

"es tiempo de acabar con esto maldito" dijo entre dientes el hijo de vegeta sin dejar de ver a su contrincante caído, poniendo su espada de nuevo en su funda para luego poner su brazo a la altura de su barbilla, a lo cual comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de ki violeta, "toma esto **galick hoooo!"** grito el hijo de vegeta enviando de su palma izquierda una enorme ráfaga de ki violeta en contra del puerco, dejando a todos sorprendidos por el despliegue de fuerza del súper sayayin.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" en un chillido horrible el puerco desapareció en la ráfaga de ki, siendo desintegrado en el acto luego de estallar y dejar un enorme agujero de casi cinco metros de diámetro y grandes grietas alrededor lo cual dejo con la boca abierta a todos los presentes.

Rias salió de su estupor antes que los demás, volteando su mirada directamente al sayayin mestizo el cual volvía a la normalidad después de lo hecho, lo cual había dejado satisfecho a su presidenta la cual no podía estar más extasiada con el hijo de vegeta, el cual tomo rumbo a sus amigos, cayendo del cielo en sus pies en frente de la pelirroja.

"siento eso presidenta, sé que yo no me interpondría en su batalla pero…" antes de que Trunks terminara de disculparse con le princesa carmesí, esta salto a sus brazos, pasando sus manos detrás del cuello de Trunks y su cabeza descansaba en el hombro del sayayin mestizo, el cual tenía una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro pero no tardo en devolver el abrazo.

"eres impresionante Trunks, la forma en que me defendiste fue genial" decía la pelirroja presidenta de cabello rojo dejando de lado su actitud de mujer dura, dejando salir toda su alegría y felicidad por su querido Peón.

"jamás dejaría que le faltaran el respeto a las personas mas importantes para mi" exclamo con suavidad el hijo de bulma con una sonrisa suave en su rostro, a la vez que ponía su brazo sano alrededor de la espalda de Rias.

"Trunks tu…" pero antes de que la pelirroja dijera lo que pensaba en esos momentos, el hijo de vegeta fue jalado por la pelinegra Akeno, la cual puso la cabeza del peli lavanda entre sus enormes pechos, sonrojando en el acto de Trunks.

"ufufufuf mi príncipe Trunks, la forma en que me protegiste fue tan emocionante que hace a mi corazón latir con fuerza, ¿lo sientes?" decía la pelinegra chica con su típico tono lujurioso, mientras usaba sus manos para meter la cabeza de Trunks entre sus senos.

"creo que si lo siento" pensó el sonrojado sayayin con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin poder hacer nada por quitarse a la reina del rayo, pero un par de manos lo tomaron de la camisa y lo jalaron hacia atrás.

"gracias por defenderme de esa forma Trunks" dijo la peli rosa moka poniendo su cabeza en el pecho del peli lavanda el cual se ponía colorado mientras se frotaba la nuca, "ahora más te quiero como mi esposo" dijo suavemente la peli rosa a la vez que sus ojos se ponía de color rojo, sacando una gota de sudor de Trunks.

"jejejeje no fue nada mokaaaa!" grito el sayayin siendo jalado ahora por la pequeña Loli de cabello blanco, la cual dio un leve salto a los brazos del sayayin, el cual la atrapaba en forma de princesa a la vez que Koneko ponía sus manos alrededor del cuello de Trunks.

"mi hermano mayor es el mejor" decía la pequeña Loli con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, mientras ponía su cabeza en el hombro del sayayin el cual solo le sonreía a su hermana adoptiva, pero las demás chicas se acercaban peligrosamente a la pareja de hermanos.

"ara ara Koneko, no sabes que es malo interrumpir a las personas cuando están intimando" decía Akeno con su sonrisa dulce y una mano en su mejilla mientras irradiaba un aura maligna en su cuerpo.

"Tal vez deba recordarte que Trunks en mi siervo Koneko" decía la pelirroja heredera gremory con los brazos por debajo de sus enormes pechos, mientras su aura roja emanaba de su cuerpo.

"devuélveme a mi marido" decía la peli rosa moka con los ojos rojos y algunos mechones de su cabello de color plateado, mientras su collar brillaba tenuemente.

"atrás pervertidas" decía la pequeña peliblanca parándose en frente de su querido hermano mayor, abriendo sus brazos como si de una pequeña muralla protegiera al hijo de vegeta de las chicas que querían acosarlo.

"esta es mi oportunidad, mientras están desprevenidos los aplastare como insectos" pensó el demonio vagabunda con una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro, a la vez que se acercaba lentamente al grupo gremory.

"no te dejare hacerlo" pensó el rubio caballero con una mueca de seriedad en su rostro a la vez que convocaba una espada desde sus manos. El rubio con la posición del caballo se dirigió rápidamente hacia el demonio, demostrando toda su velocidad de caballero.

De un tajo en dirección horizontal, Kiba logro cortar una de las patas del demonio, el cual rugió de dolor al perder el equilibrio luego de ser desmembrado de una de sus patas, cayendo estrepitosamente hacia el suelo, dejando un charco de sangre verde en el piso, a lo cual el resto de grupo gremory volvió sus miradas al rubio Kiba y a la mujer demonio.

"maldito mocoso!" grito molesta el adefesio de solo tres patas, maldiciendo al caballero de rubia cabellera el cual estaba en posición de pelea con su espada por delante, "me las pagaras!" grito molesta el demonio, usando la cola de serpiente intentando morder a Kiba.

"muy lenta" exclamo el rubio chico lanzándose a gran velocidad en contra la serpiente, cortando su cabeza luego el cuerpo hasta la base de la cola en varias parte, haciendo picadillos la cola de la mujer monstruo.

"gaahhhh" gritaba la demonio renegada de dolor, a la vez que un chorro de sangre salía de su parte trasera, mientras Rias veía con orgullo el poder de su caballero el cual sonreía confiado después de lo hecho, pero esta mujer era persistente y como pudo se volvió a poner de pie con solo tres de sus patas.

"vaya es más persistente de lo que esperaba, Koneko" exclamo Rias con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro a la vez que llamaba a su torre, la cual se ajustaba los guantes de combate.

"mírame hermano mayor" decía la pequeña Loli brindándole una pequeña sonrisa a Trunks el cual solo sonreía mientras su hermana adoptiva se dirigía a la batalla, pero por dentro el sayayin mestizo sentía a preocupación por su hermanita, poniéndose en alerta y con una mano en su espada veía como la pequeña Loli se cernía en frente del adefesio de tres patas.

"tranquilo Trunks, quien debería preocuparse es esa mujer" exclamo Rias con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se cruzaba de brazos a lo cual Trunks solo asintió con la cabeza.

(Koneko versus demonio renegada)

"maldito seas mocoso, maldito sea el clan gremory, maldito sean!" grito la demonio renegada dando un gran salto por los aires, tratando de caer directamente sobre Koneko, a lo cual esta abrió una especie de boca con colmillos afilados de su estomago con las intenciones de tragarse a la pequeña Loli.

Trunks apretó fuertemente el mango de su espada cuando vio que la demonio estaba sobre Koneko, pero Rias puso una mano en frente del sayayin el cual la miro confuso por unos instantes, pero luego vio que Koneko uso sus manos para detener las fauces del monstruo, comenzando a elevarla a los aires.

"largo!" dijo Koneko con un rostro sin expresión, lanzando al demonio hacia el techo, el cual gritaba desesperado hasta que choco su cabeza arriba, pero la pequeña peliblanca no se conformó con esto así que esta dio una salto a la altura del rostro de mujer.

"no esperaghhhhh" la demonio no termino de suplicar ya que Koneko le había plantado un puñetazo en su rostro, lo cual envió al demonio devuelta al suelo.

(De regreso con los espectadores)

"la torre, pieza que aumenta la fuerza del usuario y el caballo, pieza que aumenta la velocidad, justamente para las habilidades de espadachín de Kiba y la fuerza de Koneko" explico Rias a Trunks el cual comenzaba a entender las facilidades que generaba cada pieza diabólica, "ahora solo falta la reina" exclamo Rias guiando su mirada hacia Akeno, la cual sonreía dulcemente al ver a la demonio renegada caída.

"no se preocupe presidenta, yo terminare con esto" exclamo la pelinegra de grandes senos, a la vez que sacaba sus alas de demonio y se elevaba por los aires, lo cual hizo que la falda de Akeno se levantara y se vieran sus bragas de encaje negro.

"aun siendo mi reina siempre ha tenido ese lado pervertido" decía Rias con molestia mientras tapaba los ojos de un sonrojado Trunks.

(Akeno versus la demonio renegada)

"ara ara pequeña demonio, veo que te encuentras en una lastimera situación" decía la pelinegra de ojos violetas burlándose de la renegada, la cual se levantaba como podía.

"cállate perra, aun así me llevare a uno de ustedes conmigo" decía la vagabunda desafiando a Akeno, la cual solo sonreía mientras se lamia los labios.

"ufufufufu, es hora de cerrar esa vulgar boca" dijo entre risas de burla Akeno a la vez que su vestuario cambiaba a la de una miko de los antiguos templos japoneses, pero su sonrisa dulce pero demoniaca no desaparecía de su rostro.

Con el poder de los rayos generados por la magia Akeno, esta lanzo su ataque directamente sobre el monstruo de tres patas, el cual gritaba mientras Akeno la electrocutaba continuamente lo cual hacía reír a carcajadas a la pelinegra de grandes senos, lo cual hizo que Trunks le apareciera una gota de sudor en su nuca.

(Volviendo con el club del ocultismo)

"la reina, esta adquiere todos los poderes del caballo, el alfil y la torre, pero para Akeno le gusta usar su magia sobretodo" explicaba Rias con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras su reina no dejaba de carcajearse ante el sufrimiento de su oponente.

"veo que le gusta alargar la batalla más de lo debido" dijo el peli lavanda con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro a lo que Rias asintió con la cabeza.

"a Akeno se le conoce como la máxima sadomasoquista" dijo Rias explicando la personalidad de la pelinegra la cual dejaba al demonio vagabundo caer desplomado al suelo, mientras este presentaba serias quemaduras en todo su cuerpo.

Rias y el resto de la nobleza comenzaron a caminar hacia el demonio caído, mientras Akeno se ponía al día con sus amigos, a la vez que ya estos yacían en frente del monstruo con torso de mujer, el cual respiraba con dificultad y miraba con odio a la pelirroja heredera gremory.

"malditos sean todos ustedes, maldito seas Rias gremory" maldijo mientras agonizaba la mujer, a lo que Rias puso una palma en frente de ella a lo cual un círculo mágico de rojo color apareció.

"aquí acaba tu vida, que tu espíritu sea renovado en el otro mundo" decía Rias a la vez que lanzaba su ataque de ráfaga negras que evaporizo al demonio vagabundo en cenizas, a lo cual el club del ocultismo celebraba un buen trabajo librando a kuoh de la amenaza de un demonio renegado.

Lo que no esperaban los chicos que tarde o temprano una visita desde otro recóndito lugar del universo llegaría a sus vidas, una visita que cambiaria la perspectiva de la propia tierra y el otro mundo.

(¿)

"este fenómeno espacio tiempo tendré que informarlo a vados y al señor champa cuando regresen" decía un pequeño pez flotando en una especia de báculo dorado mientras veía una especia de esfera la cual reflejaba a Trunks y al clan gremory.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Es todo por ahora, Trunks ya tiene su arma y ya estamos llegando a la saga de los ángeles caídos, lo cual luego llevaría a riser lo cual muchos esperan pero con calma amigos con calma.

Antes de despedirme les recomiendo enormemente las historias tan fantásticas de mi gran amigo y colega SuperPonySaiyanX9000, debe leer sus historias cada una es buenísima. Si eres escritor y quieres que te recomiende solo manda un pm y hablaremos.

Sin mas ahora me despido de todos ustedes amigos mios, recuerden dejar sus comentarios, opiniones, consejos, ideas o lo que sea en la caja de comentarios, sin mas el rey del harem alucard77 fuera.

QUE VIVA EL HAREM


	13. Chapter 13

Que tal lectores, alucard77 les escribe una vez más, he vuelto para actualizar esta historia, bueno como nadie lee estas notas vamos al capitulo, no responderé comentarios ya que fueron solo 17 el capitulo pasado, una baja considerable para mi.

Ninguna de las series que aparecen en el fic me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 13: la batalla se aproxima, las dudas de asia.

Luego de la derrota del demonio renegado gracias al clan gremory, la pelirroja princesa carmesí decidió realizar una pequeña fiesta por la primera misión exitosa junto a Trunks y moka, además de darles las bienvenida formalmente a la peli rosa al clan de Rias, a lo que la pelirroja gracias a su posición de presidenta decidió ir junto al sayayin mestizo a realizar las compras para la fiesta, mientras que el resto del club se quedó decorando la habitación, está más que decir que las chicas se encontraban muy celosas de que Rias acaparara al hijo de vegeta para ella sola.

Por su lado, Rias se encontraba de muy buen humor al poder conocer más en profundidad al sayayin mestizo, ya sea preguntándole alguna que otra trivialidad o sobre el poder de un sayayin, cada respuesta que le daba Trunks a ella esta estaba un poco más cerca del corazón del príncipe y conocer sobre su mundo, aun en el mercado esta le daba ligeras miradas al peli lavanda mientras colocaba las golosinas y frituras en el carro de supermercado. Por más que lo mirara siempre a esta se le coloreaban sus mejillas en un tono carmesí mientras que Trunks disfrutaba de la compañía de Rias.

"no se por qué pero con Trunks siento un gran alivio a mi corazón" pensaba la pelirroja con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, sin poder apartar la mirada de Trunks, el cual se encontraba en otra sección del mercado, "es como si junto a él no tuviera nada que temer y me agrada eso" pensó la princesa gremory con una mano en su corazón, a la vez que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

Trunks se encontraba viendo cada uno de los productos en las repisas, pensando en la cantidad de comida que jamás creyó poder volver a ver en su vida. En un mundo lleno de destrucción y desgracia, la comida escaseaba para cada uno de los sobrevivientes y los mercados se encontraban por los suelos y solo con mucha suerte se podría encontrar vestigios de alimentos entre los escombros, pero ahora Trunks los tenía en frente de él, al alcance de sus manos pero una bolsa de papas fritas que tenían un sol sonriente en su empaque le llamo la atención.

"vaya no pensé volver a ver esto" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa en su rostro tomando las frituras con su mano izquierda, a lo cual Rias se acercó a un lado del sayayin mestizo para ver el empaque de papas.

"esta es una marca muy famosa, en este y el otro mundo" exclamo la pelirroja con una sonrisa en su rostro a lo cual Trunks quedo un par de segundos viéndolos hasta que Rias los tomo y los puso en el carrito, "debió ser muy difícil sobrevivir en tu dimensión" exclamo la pelirroja con un tono triste en su voz.

"si lo fue, pero lo voluntad de proteger a mis seres queridos me dio las fuerzas para seguir adelante" estas palabras ya antes dichas por él ya sea Rias o a los demás, tenían el efecto de hacer latir el corazón de la princesa gremory a gran velocidad.

"De nuevo es ese sentimiento en mi corazón" pensó la sonrojada Rias con una mano en su corazón, a lo cual miraba a la nada por unos segundos hasta que la voz de Trunks la saco de sus pensamientos.

"¿te encuentras bien Rias?" preguntó el confuso Trunks a la gremory la cual salió de su trance, a lo cual se fijó en el rostro confuso del sayayin mestizo a lo que se apresuró a responder.

"oh si Trunks, solo me quede pensando unos minutos" exclamo la pelirroja con una sonrisa en su rostro lo cual por algún motivo sonrojo al hijo de vegeta, aunque tal vez ver a Rias sonreír le causaba esto.

"¿Qué pensabas?" preguntó el sayayin mestizo con curiosidad escrita en su rostro, a lo que Rias se sonrojo de inmediato ante la pregunta del hijo de bulma.

"n..no..no es nada solo cosas de chicas" decía la pelirroja moviendo sus manos frenéticamente en frente del sayayin el cual solo quedo aún más confuso que antes, "ven vamos, terminemos nuestras compras, los chicos nos esperan" decía la princesa carmesí con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro a la vez que seguía con las compras.

"a veces no entiendo a las chicas" pensó el hijo de vegeta con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza, viendo como la pelirroja colocaba una gran cantidad de productos en el carro sin siquiera verlos, "me gustaría que mi madre estuviera aquí y me ayudara con las chicas" decía casi como un susurro el sayayin mestizo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y una mano detrás de su cabeza.

Luego de unos minutos en el mercado, Rias y Trunks terminaron sus compras y se dirigían a la cajera para pagar cada uno de los productos en su carro, pero lo que no contaban la pareja fue que la chica que se encontraba detrás de la caja, había visto al sayayin mestizo con una mirada que no transmitían ninguna buena intención, solo lujuria en ellos a lo cual en todo momento su vista no se apartó del guapo sayayin y más cuando se acercaba a ella.

"aquí viene esa delicia andante" exclamo la cajera con una voz picara, pero al ver a un lado del sayayin se encontraba Rias lo cual hizo dar un leve suspiro de molestia, "pero miren a esa niña, aunque no es amenaza para mí, ningún hombre se resistirá a mis encantos" dijo con confianza la mujer a la vez que realizaba una pose sugestiva con una mano detrás de su cabeza y la otra en la cadera.

La cajera en si era muy hermosa de unos veinticinco años, su cuerpo era muy parecido al de Akeno, su cabello era de dorados cabellos, su piel era de un tono bronceado, sus labios tenían un hermoso color carmín gracias a su labial, ojos de azul color y maquillaje en todo su rostro, lo cual hacia a esta chica muy irresistible.

"disculpe señorita pero quisiéramos pagar por esto" exclamo Trunks con una gota de sudor en su rostro ya que la mujer aún se encontraba haciendo su pose sugestiva, lo cual hizo que la chica viera a Trunks con ojo de depredadora al tener tan cerca.

"disculpa guapo, ahora te atiendo como te lo mereces" exclamo de forma seductora la rubia a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo al sayayin mestizo. Estas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Rias la cual veía con los ojos entrecerrados a la rubia que se insinuaba a su querido siervo.

"muchas gracias señorita" dijo entre risas el peli lavanda a la vez que se frotaba a la nuca, a lo cual Rias dio un suspiro de molestia mientras se cruzaba de brazos al sentir los celos en su interior.

"eres muy caballero guapo, eso hace muy atractivo a un hombre" dijo la rubia mujer con picardía, mientras pasaba los productos uno en uno, haciendo su trabajo lo más lento posible para tener una charla fluida con Trunks, "veo que has comprado mucho el día de hoy" exclamo la rubia mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual Trunks con su mano en la nuca se dispuso a responder.

"si, es solo que hoy tendremos una pequeña fiesta con mis amigos del club" decía el peli lavanda con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras Rias se moría de los celos. Como Trunks podría estar hablando con esta chica que a leguas quería algo de él.

"oooohhh es una lástima que yo este trabada en este lugar" dijo la rubia cajera fingiendo tristeza en su voz, "si no tuviera que trabajar podríamos habernos divertidos esta noche, solos tú y yo guapo" decía la chica coqueteando descaradamente con el sayayin mestizo, lo cual hizo enfurecer a la pelirroja Rias, a la cual sus celos habían llegado a su límite.

"disculpa pero podrías apresurarte" exclamo Rias con molestia a la vez que se ponía a un costado del sayayin mestizo, lo cual hizo que la rubia cajera hiciera una mueca de molestia en su rostro.

"disculpa niña pero no ves que estamos ocupados en este momento" dijo la rubia con un rostro serio en su rostro, lo cual hizo enojar a Rias por haber sido tratada como una niña.

"Para que sepas tú, en primer lugar no soy una niña y en segundo lugar estas incomodando a Trunks" dijo la pelirroja con un tono desafiante mientras ponía sus manos en la cadera, a lo cual la rubia cajera imito el gesto de Rias en forma de contra ataque a la pelirroja.

"solo por tener senos grandes no te hace mujer niña, además ¿Qué eres tú para molestarnos a mí y a Trunks?" exclamo con burla la rubia con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, la cual llamo al sayayin mestizo por su nombre al escucharlo de Rias, "además no es como si fueras su novia" decía la rubia cajera a lo cual Trunks comenzó a ver cómo era la rubia cajera realmente y como molestaba a Rias.

"si soy su novia!" grito la pelirroja con un sonrojo en su rostro, lo cual dejo sorprendida y en estado de shock a la cajera, pero también al hijo de vegeta tras esa declaración de la pelirroja, "bien ahora que los sabes continua con tu trabajo" exclamo Rias a la vez que tomaba el brazo de Trunks entre su busto, tratando de que la cajera creyera su mentira.

La rubia mujer como si fuera un robot comenzó a pasar el resto de los productos por la caja, lo cual dejo a la pelirroja con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, mientras que el sayayin solo podía sonrojarse y estar más confuso que nunca. Pero para Rias esta no era una victoria duradera ya que la rubia mujer salió de su trance mientras entregaba los productos en bolsa a la pareja de novios falsos.

"no lo creo, un chiquilla molesta como tú no puede ser novia de un chico tan guapo como él" exclamo enojada la cajera apuntando a la pareja de Rias y Trunks, la cual solo sonreía confiada ante las acusaciones de la rubia.

"date por vencida, Trunks y yo somos novios y tú no tienes oportunidad alguna con él" decía Rias con un tono de superioridad a la vez que jalaba al hijo de vegeta hacia la salida del mercado pero la cajera sonrió con malicia ante la acción de Rias.

"crees que por tener un cuerpo perfecto y grandes pechos eres mejor niña" dijo la cajera con su sonrisa maligna y los ojos en dirección de la pelirroja la cual se volteó al escuchar esas desagradables palabras de la rubia mujer, "pues no mocosa, solo eres un pequeña princesita arrogante y molesta, este chico es muy inocente para ver lo perra que eres" exclamo la cajera con voz arrogante dejando en shock a Rias, a la cual jamás habían llamado de tal forma tan desagradable.

La princesa gremory con su mucho enejo se disponía a responderle a la cajera, pero antes de la que la pelirroja pudiera mencionar palabra alguna, el hijo de vegeta se paro en frente de la mujer de rubios cabellos la cual pensó que este se lanzaría a sus brazos por haberlo hecho abrir sus ojos y mostrar una faceta falsa de Rias pero para su mala suerte Trunks tenía una mueca seria en su rostro.

"no eres nadie para hablar así de Rias, ella es una gran persona, muy amable, sincera, leal, una chica muy agradable" exclamo el peli lavanda hablando con seriedad, lo cual sonrojo por completo a la pelirroja la cual puso su palma en su pecho, "si salgo con ella o no, es cosa mía y si es así jamás lo haría por su cuerpo si no por ser la chica que es" dijo el sayayin mestizo poniendo en su lugar a la rubia cajera lo cual hizo que Rias pusiera una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"Trunks…" dijo casi como un susurro la heredera gremory con un tono de felicidad y satisfacción que no cabía en su pecho, a lo cual Trunks le sonrió y ofreció su brazo izquierda a la chica la cual no dudo en tomarlo mientras se dirigían a la salida, "cada día me sorprendes mas Trunks, cada día que pasa me llenas mi corazón de alegría y felicidad" pensó la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras estos se dirigían al club del ocultismo.

Trunks por su parte no comprendía si lo dicho a la cajera lo había hecho para seguir el juego de Rias o si cada una de sus palabras habrían sido desde el interior de su corazón, pero en cualquier caso el sayayin mestizo le tenía una gran estima a la princesa carmesí y a las demás chicas, tanto que aunque estas a veces lo sofocaran con sus muestras de cariño o lo acusaran por según ellas coquetear con otras chicas, él siempre estaría para ellas y las protegería aun a costa de su vida.

(En el salón del club)

"salud!" gritaron con jovialidad los miembros del club del ocultismo, mientras chocaban sus vasos con bebidas de fantasía y jugos de fruta, los cuales celebraban la pequeña fiesta en honor a la llegada de moka al clan gremory.

Cada uno de los miembros se encontraban en la habitación, aunque cada uno en su respectivo lugar, como Akeno al lado izquierdo del sayayin mestizo apoyándose en el hombro de este, Koneko en el regazo de Trunks disfrutando de cada una de las galletas de distintos sabores que habían comprado Rias y Trunks, mientras que la misma presidenta se encontraba a la derecha del sayayin alimentándolo con algunas frituras mientras este no se resistía.

Por el contrario moka y Kiba se encontraban en los sillones individuales disfrutando de la comida y la bebida, Kiba mas que disfrutar la comida tenía su mirada fija en su celular mientras tecleaba este enviando mensajes a su novia tsubaki y moka veía con un toque de celos en sus ojos como las demás disfrutaban del sayayin a su lado.

"muuu como me gustaría estar alimentando a Trunks" pensó la peli rosa con un pequeño puchero en sus labios pero de un momento a otro sus ojos se tornaron de color rojo, "pero aun así fui yo quien le dio su primer beso y seré su esposa legitima" pensó con una sonrisa siniestra la peli chicle, aunque volvió a tener su mirada tierna luego de pensar esto.

Akeno mientras se acomodaba en el hombro de Trunks, vio como Kiba no despegaba sus ojos de su teléfono móvil, a lo cual concluyo inmediatamente con quien se mensajeaba, decidiendo que podría divertirse un poco con el rubio y con su relación con la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil.

"dime Kiba, ¿ya has tenido relaciones con tsubaki?" pregunto con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro Akeno, a lo cual el rubio chico escupió su bebida al escuchar tal interrogante hecha por la pelinegra de grandes pechos.

"q…q..que dices Akeno!" decía el caballero con las mejillas totalmente coloradas a lo cual la pelinegra solo rio con una mano en su boca, mientras que los demás les salía una gota de sudor en sus nucas a la vez que también se sonrojaban.

"vamos kiba, una chica con un lindo cuerpo, grandes pechos y de bello rostro, seguro que mas de una vez lo han hecho" decía Akeno sonrojando aún más al rubio chico, el cual comenzó a pensar en tsubaki.

La imaginación del caballero de rubios cabellos se activó al escuchar la descripción de su novia por parte de Akeno, comenzando a imaginar a la pelinegra de lentes con un traje un poco provocativo de color rojo pasión, el cual apenas y cubría su piel, dejando ver un escote bastante seductor en sus grandes pechos, además de que esta se encontraba en la cama del chico en una pose sugestiva mientras le guiñaba un ojo y le suplicaba que entrara con él a la acción, lo cual hizo que Kiba tuviera una leve hemorragia nasal.

"ara ara, Kiba está pensando cosas pervertidas" decía la pelinegra de grandes pechos con una ligera risilla en su voz, a lo cual el rubio chico volvió a la realidad mientras sacaba un pequeño pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpiaba su nariz.

"eso no es de tu incumbencia Akeno" exclamo el rubio caballero con calma, como si nunca hubiera imaginado a su novia en ropa provocativa lo cual provoco que Akeno se riera de él.

"ara ara Kiba, si no te apresuras tal vez tsubaki se aburra de tu caballerosidad y se enamore de otro" exclamo la pelinegra con una sonrisa astuta en su rostro, lo cual hizo a Kiba ponerse en alerta.

El rubio espadachín comenzó a pensar en todo el tiempo que llevaba con la pelinegra de anteojos, tiempo que a lo más que llegaban eran besos y caricias entre ellos, pero cada vez que tsubaki intentaba algo más con él, este se alejaba y su caballerosidad le jugaba en contra. Kiba se replanteo las cosas y vio que Akeno tenía razón en cierto punto, tal vez ya las cosas con tsubaki debían pasar al siguiente nivel, él amaba a su novia y ella a él, así que decidió que ya no escaparía más y dejaría su forma de ser a un lado, le daría a tsubaki una noche de pasión que jamás pueda olvidar en su vida.

"disculpe presidenta, disculpa moka debo retirarme" exclamo el caballero de Rias, a la vez que se levantaba del sillón y se dirigía a la puerta con su celular en la mano.

"no hay problema Kiba, te deseo suerte" exclamo la presidenta con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que el rubio chico salía de la habitación para arreglar todo con tsubaki para la gran noche con ella.

"bien tsubaki, me debes una" pensó la pelinegra teniendo ya todo planeado para ayudar a la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil, "ara ara mi príncipe Trunks, ¿Cuándo daremos ese paso nosotros?" pregunto la pelinegra de grandes pechos a la vez que ponía los mencionados entre el brazo del sayayin el cual se sonrojo a mas no poder.

"¿Qué rayos dices Akeno?! No es tu novio para hacer esas cosas!" decía histéricamente la pelirroja Rias, mientras Koneko abrazaba fuertemente a su hermano como protegiéndolo de la pervertida reina del rayo.

"ufufufufu pero eso es lo de menos, ¿verdad? mi príncipe Trunks" decía la pelinegra con un toque seductor a lo cual el hijo de vegeta solo podía enrojecer ante las palabras de Akeno.

"Akeno pervertida" dijo la pequeña peliblanca abrazando aún más fuerte al sayayin el cual sentía la fuerza de la Loli, pero aun así esta no le hacia el mas mínimo daño.

Así fue que una nueva discusión entre cada una de las chicas por el sayayin mestizo comenzó, mientras el sayayin mestizo solo podía ver esto sin poder hacer nada más que sonreír ya que si decía algo podría echar más carbón las fuego de la discusión.

"pervertida/pervertida!" decían repetidamente la peliblanca junto a la pelirroja, apuntando en repetidas ocasiones a la chica de grandes pechos la cual solo puso su mano en la mejilla mientras sonreía tiernamente.

"no se de que hablan chicas, ufufufufu" exclamo la pelinegra con su típica sonrisa en su rostro.

(Al día siguiente)

El club del ocultismo se encontraba reunido una vez más como cada noche después de la escuela, donde cada uno de los miembros realizaba sus respectivos contratos con los humanos, ya sea con cualquier tarea trivial en sus vidas cotidianas, pero esta noche no sería como cualquier otra y esto le tocaría al sayayin mestizo.

"bien Trunks, buena suerte" exclamo Rias mientras se despedía del sayayin el cual solo sonreía a la pelirroja, desapareciendo en un círculo mágico del clan gremory.

"regresare pronto" dijo el sayayin justo en el instante en que su persona desaparecía en su totalidad, dirigiéndose a un nuevo objetivo para esta noche, pero en ese momento Rias sintió una molestia en su interior y realizo una meca de molestia en su rostro.

"¿Qué sucede presidenta?" pregunto la peli rosa al notar la mueca de molestia por parte de la pelirroja, la cual no dejaba de ver el lugar en donde se había retirado su Peón sayayin.

"no es nada moka, solo son cosas mías" dijo la heredera gremory fingiendo normalidad mientras volvía a su escritorio, pero por dentro tenía ese pequeño sentimiento de inquietud y preocupación por Trunks.

Por su lado Akeno veía con extrañeza a la pelirroja, ya que esta no era nada tonta y muy intuitiva con su amiga, ella sabía cómo reconocer las emociones de la princesa carmesí con solo sus gestos en su rostro, esos gestos solo mostraban la preocupación de Rias con Trunks lo cual también hacia preocupar a Akeno por su príncipe sayayin.

"espero que Trunks se encuentre bien" pensó la pelinegra mirando de reojo a su presidenta, la cual comenzaba a revisar algunos documentos en su escritorio pero siempre manteniendo ese ceño fruncido en su entre cejo.

(Con el sayayin mestizo)

Al ser transportado del club de investigación oculta a la casa del contratista que buscaba los servicios de los demonios, Trunks apareció justo en frente de la puerta de entrada el cual decidió tocar antes de entrar, lo cual realizo pero aun cuando toco por unos minutos nadie abrió la puerta de entrada.

"Qué raro ¿habrá salido?" se preguntó el hijo de vegeta con una ceja arqueada denotando su confusión en su rostro, a lo cual el peli lavanda decidió percibir los kis en el interior de la casa percatándose que dos firmas de energías se sentían aun dentro, "siento las presencia de dos personas pero están algo viciadas" pensó el sayayin mestizo el cual presentía como una especie de campo de fuerza rodeaba la casa pero no le dio mayor importancia y decidió entrar.

Trunks comenzó a caminar por el pasillo de la casa hasta la sala a paso lento, viendo que apenas y se encontraba la casa iluminada por unas pocas velas, lo cual comenzó a alarmar al sayayin, quien diviso que por seguro era la sala principal estaba mayormente iluminada por el fulgor de las velas, justo el lugar donde sintió los ki, lo que no sabía el sayayin que una especia de sombra lo veía desde el fondo del pasillo, la cual con una sonrisa de dientes blancos acechaba al sayayin mestizo.

"hola, vengo por el contrato del clan gremory" decía el sayayin en voz alta antes de entrar a la sala, anunciándose por si el contratista se encontraba en el lugar, pero justo en el momento en que Trunks ingreso a la habitación, el espectáculo más escalofriante inundo su vista.

El cuerpo de un hombre de mediana edad casi en sus cuarenta años se encontraba clavado en la pared, el cual se encontraba de cabeza con los brazos abiertos con clavos en sus palmas, mientras que la parte de la cintura hacia abajo fue cortada y destrozada en tu totalidad, dejando ver el cuerpo sin vida del contratista del sayayin mestizo.

"¿Quién rayos podría realizar algo así a una persona" decía el sayayin con una mueca de molestia en su rostro, mientras que negaba con la cabeza a la vez que rodeaba la pequeña mesa de centro y quedar en frente del cuerpo el cual aún tenía sus ojos abiertos y una mueca de horror en su rostro.

"yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo tuve el honor de juzgar a este pecador por su afiliación con los demonios" dijo un hombre que aparentaba los veinte años de edad, de cabello grisáceo, una mirada de psicópata en su rostro, vestido con una chaqueta de verde oscuro, pantalones blancos y un collar con una cruz en medio.

"debes ser la presencia que sentí al interior de la casa pero, ¿Dónde se encuentra la otra?" pensó el sayayin mestizo con una mirada seria en su rostro, mientras confrontaba al hombre que apareció de entre las sombras.

"aaawwwww pequeño demonio no me mires así" decía el hombre con un tono sarcástico a Trunks a la vez que sacaba una pistola plateada de su chaqueta, "solo hice lo que cualquier exorcista haría, sacrifique a esta pobre alma que se descarrió del camino de dios jajajajaja" decía el hombre de cabello grisáceo mientras se carcajeaba maniáticamente mientras apuntaba al cuerpo del hombre asesinado.

"no soy un demonio y no tienes el derecho de quitar la vida de otra persona" exclamo con molestia el sayayin mestizo, el cual hacia frente al maniaco.

"derecho o no, ya está muerto" dijo el exorcista con una sonrisa en su rostro a la vez que se encogía de hombros, "al igual que lo estarás tu pequeño demonio" dijo el sacerdote con una sonrisa maniaca en su rostro a la vez que comenzaba a disparar balas de luz al hijo de vegeta.

"ya te lo dije" exclamo el sayayin mestizo a la vez que desviaba las balas con un solo dedo lo cual dejo sorprendido al sacerdote, "no soy un demonio pero si soy amigo de ellos" decía Trunks con tranquilidad mientras el sacerdote fruncía el ceño.

"bien amigo de los demonios, yo freed sellzen me otorgo el permiso para acabar con tu vida y con la de tus amigos" dijo el sacerdote haciendo una leve reverencia a Trunks, pero esto solo como burla y distracción ya que de su cinturón saco una espada de luz a la vez que se abalanzaba en contra del peli lavanda.

Trunks con facilidad comenzó a esquivar cada uno de los ataques del sacerdote, el cual lanzaba navajazos al aire, tratando de cortar al sayayin de cualquier manera posible pero este con simpleza leía cada uno de los movimientos del sacerdote, el cual comenzó a molestarse por no poder acertar corte alguno.

"muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, muere de una vez por todas!" grito el sacerdote con locura lanzando un corte horizontal a la altura del cuello del sayayin el cual solo se agacho para esquivar el ataque.

"no eres el rival indicado para mi" exclamo Trunks usando su brazo izquierdo para darle un golpe directo en el estómago de freed, el cual salió disparado hacia una de las paredes de la casa, quedando estampado en ese lugar. El maniaco hombre cayó de trasero en el suelo, a la vez que se tomaba el lugar impactado con una mueca de dolor en su rostro, mirando con ira al sayayin mestizo.

"maldito seas humano, nadie golpea así al gran sacerdote freed y sale convida" decía el sacerdote entre dientes, tratando de incorporarse en la pelea pero apenas y se podía mantener en pie.

"mantente en el suelo, tu fuerza es mucho menor a la mía" exclamo el sayayin de cabellos lavandas, el cual advertía a freed que dejara el combate.

"maldito!"Grito freed lanzándose una vez más en contra de Trunks, el cual solo con una mano detuvo la espada del sacerdote, el cual intentaba zafar la espada de luz del agarre de Trunks, pero este estaba tan presionada por el sayayin que sus intentos eran inútiles, "solo tienes un brazo útil, ¿Cómo rayos puedes ser tan fuerte?" decía el sacerdote comenzando a entrar en desesperación al ver en primera mano el poder de un sayayin.

"padre ya termine de poner la barrera alrededor de la casa" decía una voz angelical que entraba a la sala, encontrándose con su amigo sayayin peleando con el sacerdote, "Trunks!" dijo la rubia monja de la impresión lo cual hizo que el mencionado volteara hacia ella.

"asia!" exclamo igual de sorprendido el sayayin mestizo, lo cual hizo que el agarre que tenía en la espada de luz perdiera presión, lo cual fue detectado por el sacerdote maniaco al instante.

"ahora" pensó freed dando un salto hacia atrás pero en el proceso paso a llevar la mejilla de Trunks con su espada, provocando un pequeño corte en el sayayin mestizo, un corte muy acertado por el hombre de cabello gris.

"padre freed, Trunks ¿Por qué están peleando?" decía la inocente monja con una mirada preocupada en su rostro pero al voltear a su derecha encontró al hombre que fue asesinado por el sacerdote maniaco, "oh por dios" dijo la pelirrubia poniendo sus manos en su boca a la vez que miraba con horror la escena sangrienta.

"estúpida monja!" grito el molesto freed a la inocente asia, la cual miro con incredulidad al padre, "¿Quién te ordeno dejar tu posición? Mujer idiota!" grito el peli gris dándole un golpe con la culata de su pistola a asia, lo cual fue un grave error al tener a Trunks en frente de él.

"bastardo!" grito el sayayin mestizo lanzándose sobre freed, el cual solo pudo mirar incrédulo como Trunks se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia a él. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la pierna de Trunks estaba en la mejilla derecha de freed, lo cual hizo que el maniaco fuera lanzando hacia un costado de cabeza, estrellándose a un costado del hombre asesinado.

La rubia chica que se encontraba en el suelo, fue inmediatamente ayudada por el hijo de vegeta, el cual le tendió una mano a la monja, la cual agradecida acepto la ayuda de Trunks, así levantándose del suelo, quedando con un moretón en su mejillas derecha.

"ese maldito no tenía por qué hacer eso" exclamo el molesto sayayin mestizo viendo la mejilla lastimada de asia, la cual puso una palma en el lugar afectado y comenzó la curación gracias a su sacred gear.

"gracias por ayudarme Trunks" dijo la inocente rubia con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual el sayayin respondió con su propia sonrisa, aunque este momento fue interrumpido por el sonido que hacia freed al levantarse del suelo golpeando la mesa de centro al tambalearse por el golpe recibido en su rostro.

"aaghhhh bastardo mal nacido, te hare pedazos con todo deje de dar vueltas a mi alrededor" decía freed a una pared ya que este no podía reconocer nada a su alrededor, ya que se encontraba mareado por la patada que le dio Trunks en su cabeza.

"este tipo está loco pero es muy resistente" pensó el sayayin de cabello lavanda con una gota de sudor en su cabeza mientras el sacerdote seguía maldiciendo al aire, "¿Qué hacías con este sujeto asia?" pregunto el hijo de vegeta con un tono confuso en su voz, a lo cual asia veía de igual forma a freed.

"Trunks yo…." Decía asia bajando su mirada con tristeza queriendo revelar su verdad al sayayin, pero antes de que esto sucediera el círculo rojo con el símbolo del clan gremory apareció en medio de la sala, apareciendo el resto de los miembros del club de ocultismo.

"Trunks!" grito Rias acercándose rápidamente hacia el sayayin mestizo, para luego dar un salto a los brazos del hijo de bulma el cual la recibió con solo su brazo sano.

"Rias, ¿Qué haces en este lugar?" preguntó el sayayin mestizo con impresión, a lo cual la pelirroja veía con preocupación el corte en la mejilla del peli lavanda, a lo cual reacciono acariciando la parte afectada por el ataque de freed.

"es obvio, me preocupe por ti Trunks, sentí que necesitabas mi ayuda" exclamo la pelirroja con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual hizo que el sayayin mestizo se sonrojara levemente, lo cual noto asia a lo que reacciono con un puchero de celos en sus labios.

"no tenías porque Rias ajjaja" respondió el sayayin mestizo con una mano detrás de su nuca a la vez que se reía nerviosamente, a lo que Rias solo hizo una mueca de molestia ante la actitud tan despreocupada de Trunks.

"si tenia, ese tonto sacerdote hizo una cortada en tu rostro" exclamo la pelirroja sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo a lo que comenzó a limpiar la parte cortada del sayayin mestizo.

"solo es un pequeño corte" dijo el sayayin dejándose curar por Rias, pero esta no se detenía e ignoraba las palabras de Trunks, a lo cual Koneko tomo a Trunks por la espalda y lo alejo de Rias.

"es mi hermano, yo lo puedo curar" dijo la pequeña peliblanca con un rostro sin emociones mientras abrazaba a su hermano adoptivo por la cintura, lo cual hizo sacar una vena de furia en la frente de Rias. Antes de que la princesa carmesí pudiera responder a la Loli neko, la voz molesta de freed la interrumpió.

"jajajajajaja con que más demonios, esto es una bendición de los cielos para mi jajajajaja" decía el loco peli gris riendo maniacamente, a lo cual el clan gremory y asia voltearon a verlo, "los cortare y llenare de agujeros sus cuerpos malditos demonios, hare justicia divina!" gritaba el sacerdote loco apuntando con su pistola a una cabeza de venado que decoraba la sala.

"¿a quien rayos le habla?" pregunto con confusión en su voz Akeno, la cual miraba de forma extraña a freed el cual se reía como psicópata en la cara del venado, lo cual hizo sacar una gota de sudor de los presentes.

"creo que la patada que le di le sacudió la cabeza por completo" dijo Trunks frotándose la nuca, a lo que los demás solo asintieron con la cabeza.

"Koneko ya sabes que hacer" exclamo Rias viendo a la pequeña loli, la cual con un rostro serio se acercaba a freed, a la vez que se tronaba los nudillos.

"putos demonios purifíquense con mi espadaggghhh!" antes de que freed atacara al adorno de la sala, Koneko le dio un fuerte golpe en el cráneo de freed, haciendo que la cara del peli gris se estampara en el suelo y quedara con los ojos como remolinos, inconsciente en el suelo.

"misión completa" exclamo la pequeña Loli con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, mientras esta se limpiaba las manos golpeando sus palmas como si estuviera aplaudiendo.

"presidenta, detecto varias señales de ángeles que se acercan a nuestra posición" advirtió la pelinegra a Rias, la cual dio un asentimiento de cabeza, está sabiendo que ya era de salir de este lugar.

"bien, prepara el circulo de transporte, nos vamos de este lugar" ordeno la princesa carmesí a su reina la cual obedeció y procedió a convocar el circulo de rojo color debajo de sus pies.

"ven Trunks" decía moka suavemente jalando de la camisa al hijo de vegeta, el cual vio con preocupación a asia, la cual solo tenía una mirada triste en su rostro, viendo como su amigo sayayin mestizo era llevado por el clan gremory.

"esperen, ¿Qué va pasar con asia?" preguntó el sayayin negándose a seguir avanzando, ya que la rubia monja solo se quedaba ahí en el mismo lugar que el sacerdote maniaco.

"lo siento Trunks, pero esa chica no pertenece al clan gremory, lo cual impide que se transporte con el círculo mágico" explico Rias con los brazos cruzados, lo cual hizo que asia se entristeciera pensando que Trunks la dejaría sola.

"lo siento Rias pero no dejare a asia en este lugar, ustedes váyanse y vayan a mi hogar, nos veremos ahí" dijo el peli lavanda con una sonrisa segura en su cara, lo cual hizo preocupar a las chicas del club y sacar una mueca de alegría por parte de la rubia monja.

"Esto es absurdo Trunks, ¿Qué sucederá si los ángeles caídos te detectan?" pregunto algo alterada Rias, a lo cual Trunks dio una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras el aura blanca se encendía en su cuerpo.

"no subestimes mi velocidad Rias y si sucede solo tendré que acabarlos" exclamo el confiado sayayin mestizo dándole una sonrisa que trasmitía seguridad a las chicas, a lo cual Rias dio un leve suspiro de resignación.

"bien te veremos en tu casa" exclamo Rias no con muchas ganas, a lo cual el resto del club obedeció y se posiciono en el circulo de color rojo, mientras Trunks solo les daba un pulgar arriba como señal de que estos no debían preocuparse por él.

Rias y los demás desaparecieron en el círculo mágico en dirección al hogar de Trunks, mientras que este salía de la casa por la puerta trasera junto a la rubia monja, pero lo que ya se esperaba al exterior de la casa eran un gran cantidad de encapuchados, los cuales sobrevolaban el cielo, mientras que la mujer de cabellos azules, traje de oficinista de color vino y de sexy cuerpo se encontraba a la cabeza de estos.

"no puedes escapar niña, ven con nosotros y haremos que la muerte de ese chico sea rápida e indolora" amenazo la mujer de grandes pechos formando una lanza de luz en su mano, a lo cual Trunks frunció el ceño ante esto.

"no tengo tiempo para esto, ven asia sube a mi espalda y cierra tus ojos" decía el sayayin mestizo sin dejar de sonreír, mientras miraba desafiante a la líder y sus esbirros.

"esta bien Trunks" dijo asia con las mejillas coloradas mientras se posicionaba en la amplia espalda de Trunks, mientras este ponía su mano izquierda abierta a la altura de sus ojos.

"tengan esto **TAIYOKEN!** " grito el hijo de vegeta, lanzando la ráfaga de luz que cegó el todo el lugar y a sus enemigos, los cuales se quejaban después de ser afectados por el ataque de Trunks.

"aahhhh maldito mocoso" decía maldiciendo kalwarner con molestia, tratando de recuperar su vista pero el sayayin mestizo en unos segundos salió volando de ese lugar junto a la rubia monja.

"prefiero escapar a poner en peligro a asia" pensó el hijo de bulma mientras se dirigía en dirección de su hogar, tardando muy pocos minutos en llegar a este junto a la monja.

(En el hogar de Trunks)

Ya había pasado una media hora desde que paso la pelea con freed, tiempo que ayudo que los ánimos se calmaran, así los miembros del club del ocultismo y la monja asia se encontraban sentados en la sala, mientras que la peli rosa nekomata vampiresa repartía el té a cada uno, mientras Koneko sentada en el regazo de Trunks disfrutaba de sus tan amadas galletas de chocolate.

"bien ahora que nos encontramos todos, quisiera saber qué hace una aliada de la iglesia y un sacerdote vagabundo junto a los ángeles caídos" pregunto con seriedad la pelirroja princesa gremory, a la vez que cruzaba sus piernas y brazos.

Asia se encorvo en su asiento con la cabeza hacia abajo, sintiendo la mirada penetrante de Rias en ella, además de los demás como si la estuvieran juzgando, pero el suave toque de la mano de Trunks en su hombro la hizo despertar, a lo cual ella volteo para ver a esos ojos azules del sayayin mestizo el cual le brindaba una brillante sonrisa en sus labios.

"adelante asia, no tengas miedo" exclamo el sayayin mestizo con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual la monja no pudo evitar ruborizarse, pero gracias a los ánimos de Trunks hacia ella se decidió a explicar su situación, mientras que las demás chicas interesadas por el sayayin mestizo veían a este con los ojos entrecerrados, sintiendo un nuevo peligro potencial a la conquista de Trunks.

"todo empezó cuando fui enviada a la ciudad de kuoh" decía la pelirrubia con las manos en sus piernas y una mirada triste en su rostro, a lo cual todos se dispusieron a escuchar a la monja.

Así comenzó a explicar desde su niñez como adoptada de una capilla en Europa y la orden de la iglesia en enviarla a esta ciudad fue distorsionada por los ángeles caídos, ya que estos se habían enterado del poder interior de asia, los cuales a base de engaños junto al sacerdote loco, planeaban en acabar con los demonios de la ciudad y sus alrededores, queriendo imponerse como la facción que dominara este sector, esto a espaldas del líder azazel, pero la pobre monja solo pensaba que ayudaba a las personas de librarse de entidades malignas en la ciudad.

"Desde que sane a ese demonio cuando era pequeña, busque un lugar en donde encajar" decía asia con tristeza, dejando caer un par de lágrimas de sus verdes ojos, a lo cual hizo que los miembros del club tuvieran empatía por ella, "creí que por fin lo encontraría" dijo asia con sus manos en su rostro, dejando salir toda esa tristeza reprimida después de ser expulsada de su propio hogar en el orfanato.

Trunks no soportaba ver llorar a una de sus amigas, así que quito por unos momentos a Koneko de sus piernas, acercándose a la rubia chica, para luego agacharse a su nivel y poner una mano en el hombro de asia la cual de inmediato subió su mirada encontrándose a la de Trunks.

"eso no es verdad asia, has encontrado tu lugar y sé que es con nosotros" decía el hijo de vegeta con unas sonrisa en su rostro, "verdad presidenta" dijo Trunks volteando a la pelirroja, la cual con una mirada estoica estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

"tal vez tengas razón Trunks, pero no está más decir que ella es una aliada de la iglesia al ser monja" dijo fríamente la pelirroja a lo cual asia bajo su mirada con tristeza, mientras que los demás solo podían observar a su presidenta ya que esta tenía la razón, "asia ¿podrías darnos una muestra de tu poder sagrado?" pregunto Rias con una mirada seria en su rostro, a lo que con una mueca de confusión asintió con la cabeza.

"hazlo con mi mejilla" dijo el sayayin mostrando el corte en su rostro, a lo cual asia procedió a cerrar sus ojos y poner sus palmas en el lugar indicado por Trunks, la luz verde no tardo de emanar de sus manos la cual envolvió la mejilla del sayayin mestizo, curando por completo el corte de Trunks.

"Esto es asombroso, no cabe duda que es una sacred gear muy rara la que posee esta chica" pensó la princesa carmesí con una mano en la barbilla, tomando una decisión con el tema de la pelirrubia.

"gracias asia" dijo el agradecido sayayin mestizo con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual la chica asintió con los labios curvados en una sonrisa, mientras los demás miembros tenían muecas de asombro por la habilidad de la rubia.

"bien asia, he tomado la decisión de mantenerte en reguardo por el momento" exclamo Rias levantándose del sillón con una rostro serio, estas palabras alegraron mucho a la rubia ya que no tendría que volver a ese lugar con los caídos, "puedes quedarte aquí en la casa de Trunks, pero como lo hice con moka en el pasado, te quiero ofrecer a que te unas a mi clan" dijo Rias acercándose a la rubia, quedando en frente de ella, la cual tenía los ojos abiertos al escuchar la proposición de la pelirroja.

"pero presidenta, ellas es sierva de la iglesia" exclamo Akeno con una mueca de confusión en su rostro, a lo cual la pelirroja solo asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que eso ya lo había calculado.

"lo sé, pero si ella esta de acuerdo en reencarnar como demonio, la iglesia no podrá intervenir en su decisión" decía la presidenta de rojo cabello, a lo cual volvió su mirada a la rubia chica, "¿Qué dices asia?" preguntó Rias a la monja chica, la cual estaba en un gran debate interno.

"yo siempre he sido fiel a mi creencias señorita Rias" exclamo al rubia chica con la mirada abajo y sus manos juntas, a lo cual la pelirroja notaba su pelea interna decidiendo que no la presionaría más esta noche.

"te daré hasta mañana a esta misma hora asia, hasta entonces" dijo Rias firmemente, así dándole tiempo de pensar a la rubia monja, "pero recuerda que tu resguardo está en juego, nos vamos" exclamo la pelirroja alejándose de la pelirrubia, a lo cual Trunks puso mala cara ante la actitud de su presidenta.

"Rias" dijo seriamente el hijo de vegeta, a lo cual la pelirroja detuvo su andar para volver su mirada al sayayin mestizo pero por sobre su hombro.

"Trunks, ponte en mi lugar, ¿Qué harías si el aliado de tu peor enemigo estuviera en tu merced?" pregunto Rias con un tono firme, a lo cual Trunks quedó pasmado ante eso, ya que por donde lo viera la pelirroja heredera gremory tenía toda la razón.

Después de esta discusión, Kiba y Akeno siguieron a la presidenta, desapareciendo los tres en el círculo de transporte, dejando a los demás en el hogar del sayayin y Koneko. La tensión se podía sentir en el aire, pero no había nada que se pudiera hacer, Rias fue firme con su propuesta y tenía a asia entre la espada y la pared.

"tranquilos chicos, Koneko comencemos a hacer la cena, ha sido un día muy agotador para todos" decía moka con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual Trunks agradeció de que la peli rosa interrumpiera en el momento justo.

"tienes razón moka" respondió el hijo de vegeta volviendo sonreír, mientras este se volteaba a la rubia monja, "ven asia te enseñare tu cuarto" decía el sayayin mestizo ofreciendo la mano izquierda a la rubia chica.

"gracias Trunks, gracias por todo" dijo asia con una sonrisa en sus labios, a la vez que tomaba la mano de Trunks.

La cosas ya estaban hechas, ni Trunks, moka o Koneko podrían decidir por asia, la rubia chica debía tener una respuesta para el día de mañana, una decisión que conllevaría una gran responsabilidad para toda su vida, de un lado sus creencias y por el otro su anhelo mas deseado, tener un lugar donde pertenecer, tener amigos y quizás en el futuro, tener un novio que la quiera y la respete.

Aunque la rubia tal vez mientras subía al segundo piso junto al sayayin por delante, estaba viendo a la persona que podría cambiar su mundo para bien o quizás ya lo habría hecho desde el día que lo conoció.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bien es el final por el momento, se viene la pelea con los ángeles caídos y la búsqueda del familiar de Trunks y asia en el futuro, pero usare esta nota final para hablar enserio.

Como saben la familia son en konoha fue un gran éxito y muchos me piden la segunda temporada pero con insultos, bien eso no me agrada, es mas me molesta en demasía, así que diré esto y será un punto final para el fic la familia son en konoha.

 **Escribiré la familia son en konoha segunda temporada, eso es un hecho, lo hare pero cuando termine la primera temporada de este fic, o sea la pelea con raiser. Luego seguiré la familia son en konoha pero todo va en la cantidad de review que reciba, son veinte y contesto comentarios, son veinticinco y escribo lo mas luego posible, son treinta y les traigo la actualización mas tempranamente.**

Listo eso es todo sin mas alucard77 fuera.

QUE VIVA EL HAREM.


	14. Chapter 14

Que tal lectores, como han dejado una considerable cantidad de comentarios en el capitulo anterior, me esmere y esforcé aun en vacaciones de traerles una nueva actualización de este fic, el cual veo que es muy popular entre cruces de dbz y dxd, sin mas como les dije si conseguían 20 comentarios les respondo estos.

twisterblake2015: thank you man, is here the chapter, thanks for your support

Blake2020: It's good that you like fights, but there's always a little bit of everything in the story, but thanks for your support.

Kevin4491: yo pienso que me deben respeto amigo, yo hago lo posible de traerles algo entretenido para leer, Trunks es un caballero y su forma de pensar es igual, gracias por el apoyo.

wweTheBeast2015: It's great that you like the way to be mocha, girls like trunks a lot, and so here's the chapter. thanks for your support..

Andru: de nada amigo, asia aun no entra al clan gremory pero eso léelo en esta capitulo, gracias por el apoyo.

lord mau shinji: ummmm serás tú o un anónimo?, la estupidez humana es grande amigo, aquí vienen mas peleas amigo, aun no lo se de ravel, lo tengo que pensar, gracias por el apoyo.

Grilloforever: aquí vas a saber cuál es el destino de asia amigo, a muchos les gusta los son en konoha, pero ese proyecto aun esta pospuesto por esta historia, gracias por el apoyo.

chavatronico123: Trunks es especial, pero si tiene lo que necesita para un harem, no es pervertido, no es un emo, es un guerrero con muchas chicas ajajajaja, ya falta poco para que use su booster gear, ya habrá mas ddraig mas adelante, gracias por el apoyo.

Zasetsu04: Trunks y Rias se ven bien juntos, pero recuerda que es un harem y le daré protagonismo a todas, la actitud de freed no fue difícil de escribir, asia pues tu lee el capitulo amigo jejejeje, se viene lemon Kiba y tsubaki amigo, gracias por el apoyo.

Tadokiari: hago lo mejor que puedo amigo, todo para hacer algo de calidad, gracias por el apoyo amigo.

andretc331994: así son los fic, a medida que pasan se hacen más interesantes pero algunas no, pero yo trato de que se diviertan leyendo, solo te diré que este fic no es la familia son en konoha, no responderé mas, gracias por el apoyo.

THE CROW 88: gracias.

BlackGogeta: a mi también me gusta el harem, pero un harem bien hecho como este fic, gracias por el apoyo.

Migue: pues gracias.

uzumaky379: esta no es la familia son en konoha.

lord mau shinji 500: este si eres tu amigo jajajaja, Trunks enfrentara a kokabiel en su debido momento, no se que son los 12 talismanes y no creo que los incluya, gracias por el apoyo.

Tadokiari: nooooo, issei para mi es basura y lo seguiré humillando cuando pueda, gracias por la idea.

Daizuke: gracias por el comentario.

Etherias Akastki833: esta ni es la familia son en konoha.

FanFic World010: a freed se le revolvió el cerebro con la patada de Trunks, moka yandere fue una de las ideas mas brillantes que he tenido amigo, tus videos son lo mejor e issei se vera en otras situaciones humillantes pero no aun, solo una mas y es todo amigo, una chica mas de otro anime y es todo, ya se cual será, sin mas gracias por el apoyo.

Omegablackdust: la paliza de riser creo que en tres capítulos mas y lo ricolino se viene pronto.

Brolyvanhellsin: si champa pelea con Trunks le dara una paliza, no se si lo escriba, sin más gracias por el apoyo.

END999: ya está aclarado todo amigo, gracias por el comentario.

Arqchevo: ufff aun falta poder que descubrir en Trunks jejejeje, gracias por el apoyo.

Jos Yivaldi: pues había la necesidad de ver la serie antes de ver la historia amigo, o si no, pues no entenderías mucho, vi las historias de javipozos y pues me reservo la opinión, gracias por el apoyo.

Andru: amigo algunos leen y no dejan sus comentarios solo por ser unos vagos, le pongo un poco de todo al fic, drama, romance, comedia, ecchi etc, gracias por el apoyo.

LadyVados: esto no es los son en konoha, una vez mas esto no son los son en konoha, pero agradezco la idea y la declino con cortesía.

blake015: This is more than a romance story, I put everything gender into history, not just romance, thanks for the support.

Bien es todo por el momento, sin más los dejo con el capítulo y recuerden que ninguna de estas series me pertenece si no a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 14: Trunks se recupera, la fuerza de un súper sayayin.

Luego de la noche anterior, en donde después de derrotar al sacerdote loco por parte de Trunks y Koneko, salvar a la monja de rubios cabellos y la discusión sobre la inclusión de esta en el clan de los gremory, donde ella debería ser reencarnada en un demonio, dejando de lado todas sus creencias. Llego la mañana siguiente, donde durante el día asia debía decidir a qué bando seria leal.

Lo que ella no esperaba, era que solo en el día de hoy, varias cosas sucederían y cambiarían su vida en una nueva dirección. Pero abarcándose en la mañana de nuestros protagonistas, Trunks, Koneko y moka ya se encontraban preparándose para ir a la academia de kuoh, siendo que estos ya se encontraban vestidos u listos para partir, mientras que asia les hacía entrega de sus almuerzos.

"no debiste hacer esto por nosotros asia" decía el hijo de vegeta con una leve sonrisa en su rostro a la vez que recibía el almuerzo preparado por la rubia monja, mientras que moka y Koneko ya tenían el suyo.

"es lo menos que puedo hacer después de haberme dejado quedar en su casa" exclamo la rubia monja con una angelical sonrisa, a lo cual hizo sonrojar al sayayin mestizo.

Koneko y moka de inmediato se dieron cuenta de la coloración roja en las mejillas de Trunks, a lo cual vieron con los ojos entrecerrados al hijo de bulma, le cual solo se podía frotar la nuca ante las miradas de su hermana y amiga de cabellos rosas. Pero en su interior moka y Koneko se encontraban felices de que la rubia chica no tuviera que haber vuelto con ese loco sacerdote.

"bien creo que es hora de irnos" exclamo el sayayin de cabellos lavandas, caminando en dirección a la salida siendo despedidos por la rubia chica, pero antes de que el hijo de vegeta diera un paso al exterior, dio una leve mirada a asia por sobre su hombro, sintiendo un leve cosquilleo por la parte de su espalda, como si algo no estuviera bien.

"¿sucede algo Trunks?" pregunto moka con una ceja arqueada, mirando con extrañeza a su futuro marido o esto ella lo que quería para su futuro, mientras el sayayin mestizo solo dio un movimiento de negación de la cabeza.

"no es nada moka, asia en cuanto terminen las clases regresaremos lo mas rápido posible" exclamo el hijo de vegeta a lo cual asia asintió con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa se reflejaba en su rostro, "siéntete como en tu casa, adiós" dijo el sayayin mestizo antes de cerrar la puerta que daba con el exterior, a lo cual asia solo se sonrojo ante la preocupación de Trunks hacia a ella.

Asia se dispuso a realizar los quehaceres del hogar, comenzando a limpiar el hogar del sayayin mestizo, dejando cada habitación, los baños, la cocina y la sala de la casa impecables de limpias, pero esto no era suficiente para la monja, la cual aún sentía que le debía algo más al hijo de bulma, hasta que vio la lista del mercado pegada en el refrigerador, mientras que el dinero para esta se encontraba en la parte superior del refrigerador.

"eso es, hare las compras y les tendré una deliciosa cena cuando lleguen" exclamo alegremente la monja de rubios cabellos, mientras que tomaba la lista entre sus manos, "jejejeje parezco una joven esposa que espera a su marido a que llegue del trabajo" decía en voz alta asia con las mejillas coloradas y una sonrisa en su rostro.

(Imaginación de asia)

La monja de ojos esmeralda se imaginaba a ella preparando la cena de con un lindo vestido blanco y floreado, revolviendo la olla de curry con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras esta tarareaba una canción de amor, pero esta era interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta de la casa siendo abierta por la persona que más amaba en este mundo.

"querida ya llegue" exclamo el hijo de vegeta que tenía un maletín en su mano derecha, vestido con un traje negro, camisa blanca, corbata azul y zapatos de color marrón, los cuales se sacaba para entrar a su casa. Asia no tardo nada para correr a recibir a su marido.

"querido, bienvenido a casa" exclamo asia con sus manos juntas y una sonrisa brillante en su rostro, mientras en el hijo de bulma a paso lento se acercaba a su esposa de rubios cabellos, "quieres cenar, o primero darte un baño" decía la pelirrubia con un dedo en su barbilla, pero el peli lavanda tenía otras intenciones con la rubia.

"ambas opciones suenan bien para mi" exclamo el sayayin de largos cabellos atados en una cola. Este poniendo una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, dejo de lado su maletín para luego atraer a la rubia joven con una mano en su espalda hacia a él, "pero ahora lo que quiero es a ti" dijo el hijo de vegeta con un tono coqueto, mirando directamente a los ojos de asia, la cual se sonrojo como un tomate ante la acción de su esposo sayayin.

"tr…tr..trunks, esto es vergonzoso" decía la rubia de ojos verdes con un leve toque de vergüenza en su voz, lo cual solo aumento el libido del peli lavanda, el cual miraba con intensidad a la rubia chica la cual volteaba su mirada de él.

"me gusta cuando te pones así asia" exclamo Trunks con un tono suave y atractivo, a lo cual uso su mano libre para acariciar la mejilla de la chica, "así yo te amo" dijo el hijo de vegeta con seriedad, mientras esta con una mirada de asombro volteo a ver a Trunks, el cual lentamente se acercaba a su rostro.

"Trunks y..yo… te.." pero antes de que sus labios chocaran en un fortuito beso, el tono del timbre de la casa la saco de sus pensamientos.

(Ya en la realidad)

"el correo!" decía el cartero desde el exterior de la casa, lo cual hizo que asia hiciera un leve puchero por haber sido interrumpida en la mejor parte de sus pensamientos.

Resignada, asia fue por el correo en nombre del sayayin, a lo cual el cartero se despidió gentilmente y se retiró, mientras que la rubia chica dejaba las cartas del sayayin en la mesa de la sala central. La rubia chica después de esto se dispuso a salir a realizar las compras al supermercado con la lista en mano y el dinero en la bolsa, aunque la monja aún mantenía esos pensamientos sobre Trunks en su cabeza.

"soy una tonta, Trunks tiene a la presidenta Rias, no tendría oportunidad con ella" pensó la pelirrubia con un dejo de tristeza en su semblante, mientras esta caminaba por el distrito comercial de kuoh.

Asia estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando una figura salía de las sombras e interceptada su camino, lo cual hizo que chocara de frente con esta persona, cayendo al suelo y dejando caer el papel con las compras que habría de realizar ese día.

"ayayay, discúlpeme, estaba algo distraída caminando" decía la rubia chica mientras se frotaba la cabeza después del golpe, para luego levantar su rostro para ver con quien se había estrellado, "es usted señorita kalawarner!" dijo la rubia con sorpresa, mientras que la mujer de cabello azul y fría mirada la veía con desdén.

"al fin te encuentro tonta monja" exclamo con molestia la peli azul mientras que asia se levantaba del suelo, mirando con miedo a la caída. La monja de ojos verdes se dispuso a escapar, pero al dar la vuelta para huir, la caída con un rápido movimiento le dio un golpe en la nuca asia, la cual cayó al suelo de frente.

"tr… ay..ay..ayudame" dijo levemente asia antes de que sus ojos se cerraran por completo, cayendo en la inconciencia, mientras la caída se la llevaba por un circulo de transporte, desapareciendo del distrito comercial a un lugar desconocido.

(En la academia de kuoh)

Un escalofrió paso por la espalda del sayayin, le cual se encontraba concentrado en sus clases pero este sentimiento de incertidumbre lo invadió por unos momentos, pero luego este volvió a recomponerse y volver a poner atención al maestro, pero aun sentía como si algo no estuviera bien.

"¿Qué rayos ha sucedido? ¿Por qué siento este nudo en mi estómago?" pensaba el hijo de vegeta con un rostro preocupado, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Rias y Akeno, las cuales miraban con extrañeza al hijo de vegeta.

"Trunks" pensó preocupada Rias al notar el leve incremento del hijo de vegeta, pero esta poco y nada podía hacer por el sayayin mestizo.

Durante el resto del día el sayayin mestizo se mantuvo al distraído, sin poder sacarse ese sentimiento de ansiedad en él, lo cual hizo que las chicas se preocuparan por él, pero el hijo de vegeta no tuvo una respuesta en concreto para ellas, lo cual solo dejo pasar hasta el momento de salida y la reunión del club.

(Ya en el club del ocultismo)

"presidenta creo que debo retirarme en este momento" exclamo el hijo de vegeta mientras se levantaba del sofá, mientras que sacaba a la pequeña Loli de su regazo.

"¿sucede algo Trunks?" pregunto con curiosidad la pelirroja gremory, mientras esta registraba algunos papeles y documentos de su escritorio. La declaración del sayayin mestizo dejo algo sorprendidos a los miembros del club, ya que la actitud de Trunks era muy poco normal a días anteriores.

"tengo un presentimiento presidenta, siento que algo le paso a asia" dijo firmemente el hijo de vegeta, a lo cual Rias aqueo una ceja al escuchar el nombre de la monja rubia, "necesito comprobar que está bien, no tardare en regresar" dijo el sayayin de cabello lavanda, a lo cual la princesa carmesí dio un leve suspiro antes de contestar al hijo de bulma.

"bien Trunks, puedes ir, pero si algo pasa quiero ser la primera en enterarme, recuerda que ella sigue siendo una aliada de la iglesia" dijo Rias imponiendo una condición al sayayin mestizo.

"es justo presidenta, si me disculpa me retiro" exclamo el sayayin de cabello largo, a lo cual dio una leve reverencia antes de salir de la habitación.

"presidenta, no crees que eres algo dura con Trunks" exclamo la pelinegra Akeno con un rostro serio, a lo cual Rias volvió su mirada a los documentos de su escritorio.

"es mi deber Akeno, debe comprender que el mas mínimo error puede llevar a la guerra a las tres facciones del otro mundo" exclamo Rias con seriedad a lo que Akeno solo dio un suspiro de resignación como respuesta. A veces la pelirroja era muy testaruda en algunas cosas.

"hermano" dijo la pequeña Loli con tristeza, a la vez que se sentaba de mala gana en el lugar donde se encontraba el hijo de vegeta, a lo cual moka le dio un leve abrazo a la pequeña, poniendo la cabeza de la Loli en su hombro.

"no te preocupes por él Koneko, sabes que Trunks es el guerrero más fuerte del mundo y nada podrá pasarle" exclamo la peli rosa con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual Koneko volvió a sonreír ante las palabras ciertas de moka. Pero la peli rosa por dentro también se encontraba como la pequeña peliblanca, ella también se preocupaba mucho por el sayayin mestizo así como todo el club del ocultismo.

(Con Trunks)

El hijo de vegeta no quiso perder el tiempo, así que decidió usar la técnica de vuelo para llegar más pronto a su hogar, pero mientras este surcaba los cielos trato de sentir el ki de la monja, lo cual se le hizo imposible con tantas presencias en la ciudad, las cuales eran mayormente superiores al humano común, así dándose cuenta que la gran cantidad de la población de kuoh era de demonios de bajo nivel, así acelero su paso a su hogar.

Trunks no tardo en llegar, así con prisa entro a la casa a buscar a la rubia monja, dándose cuenta que esta no se encontraba en ninguna de las habitaciones de la casa, su ki se había desvanecido de su hogar, pero al momento en que paso por la cocina vio que la lista del mercado había sido quitada por asia, lo cual hizo que este con rapidez fuera a buscarla al distrito comercial de kuoh.

El sayayin mestizo se veía preocupado caminando por el sector, buscando a asia con su mirada, aumentando así su sentimiento de ansiedad, pensando en lo peor que le pudiera pasar a la pelirrubia, hasta el momento que encontró el papel del mercado tirado en uno de los callejones del lugar, a lo cual el Trunks lo tomo entre sus manos y la ira comenzó a invadirlo.

"este ki residual es el mismo que sentí de esa mujer anoche" dijo el hijo de vegeta, comprendiendo que la pelirrubia había sido raptada por los caídos, "esos malditos, si se atreven a ponerle un dedo encima los liquidare" pensó el sayayin mestizo, a lo que su cuerpo se rodeó de un aura blanca antes de salir disparado a los cielos en dirección al club del ocultismo. Asia se encontraba en peligro pero las palabras de Rias habían sido claras y debía contar este hallazgo a su presidenta.

(En la habitación del club)

"asia esta e problemas presidenta" exclamo seriamente el sayayin mestizo, a la vez que dejaba el papel que encontró tirado en la calle justo en frente de la pelirroja, la cual vio con algo de confusión el pedazo de hoja arrugada.

"¿estás seguro de eso Trunks?" pregunto la princesa carmesí con tranquilidad a la vez que veía la lista del mercado, para luego mirar de reojo al hijo de vegeta, el cual tenía una mueca de seriedad absoluta en su rostro.

"muy segura presidenta, logre sentir el ki de los Ángeles caídos con el de asia, aunque fue por solo unos segundos" exclamo el sayayin mestizo, a lo cual Rias se quitó los lentes de lectura ante esta gran encrucijada.

"bien, es una lástima pero no podemos hacer nada por ella, nuestra condición no lo permite" exclamo Rias provocando que Trunks frunciera el ceño ante la respuesta de la pelirroja, mientras que los demás miembros del club solo pudieron bajar sus miradas ante la decisión de Rias.

"Rias, eso no me detendrá para ir a rescatarla de ellos" decía el hijo de vegeta con seriedad, a lo cual este se volteo dándole la espalda a la pelirroja la cual solo dio un leve suspiro ante la anticipada reacción de Trunks.

"Trunks espera" exclamo la princesa gremory deteniendo al hijo de bulma con una mano en su hombro, a lo cual el peli lavanda detuvo su andar, "este es un problema entre la facción de la iglesia y los caídos, si se llegaran a enterar de que el clan gremory se involucró en este podría comenzar una guerra entre las tres facciones" explico Rias con seriedad a lo cual el hijo de vegeta solo la miro por encima de su hombro antes de responderle a la presidenta del club.

"si es así, luchare con cada facción si es por un ser querido como lo es asia" dijo Trunks con convicción en su voz, lo cual sorprendió a los presentes del lugar, "además, si fueras tú, Koneko, Akeno, moka o Kiba, haría los mismo por ustedes" exclamo Trunks mientras este sonreía a Rias, la cual de inmediato fue golpeada por esas palabras del sayayin, aunque no solo ella, todos fueron golpeados por esta frase del sayayin.

Las chicas del club no tardaron en sonrojarse, solo el tono del chico sayayin, las palabras de este para ellas, su convicción y seriedad les trasmitía toda la confianza del mismo. Ellas sabían que las palabras de Trunks no eran en balde, estas eran una realidad absoluta, a lo cual Rias se sintió con un nudo en su corazón al ser tan fría con su querido Peón, sabiendo que debía hacer en estos momentos.

"bien me retiro" dijo el sayayin mestizo volviendo a caminar a la puerta de la salida, pero antes de que este diera un solo paso al exterior Rias con los puños apretados y su cabello en sus ojos lo detuvo.

"espera Trunks" dijo Rias con calma y serenidad, a lo cual el sayayin mestizo volteo a ver a la pelirroja, sintiendo que Rias no sería hostil con él, "a lo menos saben dónde buscarla" exclamo Rias con una sonrisa en su rostro y sus manos en las caderas.

"la verdad solo pensaba volar de un lado a otro en busca del ki de asia" decía el hijo de vegeta con una mano en la nuca y una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, a lo cual Rias dio un leve suspiro ante la respuesta de Trunks.

"ya lo imaginaba, Akeno" dijo Rias volteando a su reina, la cual con su típica sonrisa en su cara miro a su presidenta, "necesito los detalles de la misión de esta noche" ordeno la pelirroja chica, mientras esta volvía a sentarse en su escritorio.

"si presidenta, tengo la ubicación exacta de los ángeles caídos y su ubicación de esta noche" exclamo con una sonrisa en su rostro Akeno, a lo cual Trunks volvió a sonreír, viendo que su presidenta accedió a ayudarlo en su rescate.

Durante el resto de la tarde, Rias junto a su nobleza comenzaron a planear la estrategia para entrar a la iglesia abandonada, también el enfrentamiento contra los caídos, además como se dividirían los grupos para entrar a rescatar a asia, mientras que los demás acabarían con los caídos que merodeaban el exterior de la iglesia.

Así llegaron a que Rias con Akeno resguardarían la espalda de Trunks y los demás, los cuales tendrían que ingresar de lleno a la boca del lobo, donde la mayor cantidad de seguidores de los caídos se encontrarían, pero lo que ellos no sabían, era que los Ángeles caídos tenían una contra medida para ellos, lo cual involucraba a la inocente rubia de ojos esmeralda.

(En el escondrijo de los caídos)

La pobre rubia monja se encontraba atada de pies y manos en una especia de cruz de color blanco, la cual abarcaba todo el cuerpo de la monja. La chica estaba vestida solo con un camisón blanco largo, mientras una gran cantidad de encapuchados hacían reverencia en frente de asia, justo al lado de ella se encontraban los tres percusores de este horrible ritual. El hombre de la gabardina café y sombrero, la chica de cabello azul y vestido de oficinista, y por último la pequeña Loli gótica las cuales veían con malicia a sus subordinados.

"esto ya ha llegado demasiado lejos" dijo una voz desde la oscuridad, la cual transmitía toda su molestia con esa oración, "no pueden hacerle esto a ella, sabes lo que pasara si robas su sacred gear donasheek" decía con molestia la caída de cabellos negros Raynare, la cual se acercaba a los otros los tres, los cuales miraban con molestia a su colega.

"claro que se lo que pasara, pero eso no me importa, todo sea por su poder" decía el hombre de cabello verde con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro, lo cual hizo enojar a Raynare.

"no seré parte de esta locura más, Trunks tenía razón" dijo la pelinegra con decepción en su voz, decepción por ella misma y sus semejantes, "me largo, absténganse a las consecuencias cuando el señor azazel se entere" exclamo Raynare dando media vuelta para salir del lugar.

"jajajajajaj ¿crees que me preocupa por lo que piense ese maldito pacifista de azazel?" pregunto entre risas el hombre de la gabardina, a lo cual Raynare se molestó de que hablara así del líder de los caídos, "todo esto es por nuestro señor kokabiel, el llevara a los caídos por encima de los ángeles y demonios, y tú no podrás detenernos" dijo el peli verde con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

"estas loco anciano" dijo con furia Raynare pero en el momento en que ella dijo esto, fue rodeada por varios vasallos del peli verde, a lo cual esta se puso en guardia.

"jejejejeje loco por poder, atrápenla!" ordeno el peli verde con voz de mando, a lo cual los encapuchados se le fueron encima a la pelinegra ciada, tomándola de las manos y brazos, haciendo que esta se hincara de rodillas en frente de donasheek.

"¿Qué hacemos con ella anciano?" pregunto la pequeña Loli gótica con las manos en la caderas y una sonrisa socarrona en su delicado rostro, a lo cual el hombre solo se limito a sonreír maliciosamente.

"por el momento atenla con cadenas a un lado de la monja, el ritual está a punto de comenzar" exclamo el hombre de la gabardina poniéndose a un lado de asia, "llego la hora de tomar el poder que me pertenece y nadie se interpondrá en mi camino" decía entre carcajadas el caído, a la vez que revelaba su alas negras de su espalda.

"vaya, creo que al viejo se está volviendo loco de verdad" dijo la pequeña de coletas con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

"qué más da, ven debemos tomar posición a las afueras de la iglesia" exclamo la mujer de cabello azul con un tono de seriedad, a la vez que comenzaba a retirarse del lugar, está siendo seguida por la pequeña rubia.

"no se saldrán con la suya malditos traidores, él vendrá y los hará papilla" pensó la pelinegra Raynare con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, mientras esta era atada a un lado de asia.

(Volviendo al club del ocultismo)

Ya había llegado la noche, y el momento propicio para llevar a cabo la misión de rescate había llegado, así que los miembros del club decidieron realizar un repaso al plan de rescate antes de ir al lugar de la batalla.

"bien, Akeno y yo llevaremos a cabo la misión de original de acabar con los caídos de la zona" exclamo Rias con los brazos cruzados mientras que su reina preparaba el circulo de transporte, "ustedes encargarse de la iglesia, cuando terminemos iremos a apoyarlos" decía Rias mientras se acercaba al círculo del clan gremory.

"no hay problema presidenta, déjemelo todo a mi" respondió el sayayin mestizo con una sonrisa en su rostro a lo que Rias dio un leve asentimiento antes de desaparecer de la vista de sus siervos.

"no estarás solo Trunks, entre todos ayudaremos a la chica" exclamo el rubio caballero con un tono de confianza, a lo cual el hijo de vegeta dio un asentimiento con la cabeza.

"si están todos listos es hora de partir, andando" decía el hijo de vegeta mientras acomodaba su espada detrás de su espalda, Koneko ajustaba sus guantes de combate, moka se ajustó la cruz de su cuello y Kiba estiraba sus brazos antes de la pelea.

Así fue que el resto del clan gremory salió volando en dirección a la iglesia abandonada, ya que estos no podían usar un circulo de transporte o estos podrían ser descubiertos por la familia de Rias, los cuales solo habían asignado a la pelirroja y su reina para la misión en contra los caídos que merodeaban la ciudad de kuoh.

(Primera pelea, Rias y Akeno v/s kalawarner y mittelt)

La pelirroja heredera del clan gremory y la tetona de dulce sonrisa se encontraban a un costado de la iglesia, justo por donde se encontraba la entrada al bosque lúgubre de kuoh, las cuales no tardaron en sentir las presencias desagradables de los caídos y compañía.

"vaya vaya vaya, pero si es la princesa de la familia gremory y su sádica reina" decía la pequeña lolita con sarcasmo, mientras esta se encontraba sentada en la rama de un árbol y a su lado se encontraba la peli azul mirando con seriedad a las dos demonios.

"veo que nos han estado esperando, aunque no creí que una mocosa fuera nuestra recepción de bienvenida" exclamo Rias con un tono de burla en su voz, lo cual saco una vena de furia por parte de la rubia niña.

"a quien le dices niña vaca de cabello rojo!" decía la lolita gótica con enfado, mientras movía sus puños con ira y pisaba fuerte la rama del árbol.

"¿vaca de cabello rojo?" repitió Rias con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, mientras que ahora ella tenía una vena palpitante en su frente, a lo cual Akeno comenzó a reír con su mano en la boca.

"ufufufufufu, creo que esta pequeña niña necesita ser castigada por hablar mal de sus mayores" decía Akeno mientras reía, a lo cual la peli azul chica dio un salto al suelo sin dejar de ver a Rias y a su reina.

"basta de juegos tontos, es hora de acabar con cada una de ustedes" dijo con molestia kalawarner a la vez que formaba una lanza de luz en su mano derecha.

"ufufufufu, pienso lo mismo que tú" dijo la pelinegra reina del rayo con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que esta comenzó a cambiar su atuendo escolar a su traje de pelea.

"es todo, terminemos con estas dos de un solo golpe" dijo la lolita gótica cayendo de la rama del árbol a un costado de su colega caída, formando una lanza de luz con sus manos.

"lancen su mejor golpe ángeles caídos" dijo desafiante la pelirroja gremory, a lo cual la rubia y la peli azul lanzaron sus ataques en contra de Rias y Akeno.

Las caídas sonrieron al ver que las chicas no hacían movimiento alguno, pensando que tenían la pelea ya por concluida con sus ataques de luz, pero antes de que las lanzas llegaran a impactar a Rias, un círculo de color amarillo apareció en frente de ellas, deteniendo sus ataques por completo.

"¿co…co..como rayo sucedió eso?" dijo la pequeña Loli con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, mientras que la peli azul tenía un rostro de sorpresa al ver que su fuerza no fue la necesaria para terminar con la vida de Rias y compañía.

"ara ara presidenta, parece que estas chicas han subestimado nuestra fuerza mágica" exclamo la pelinegra de grandes pechos, a lo cual Rias puso su palma en frente de las caídas, haciendo aparecer un circulo de color rojo en ella.

"entonces mostrémosles la fuerza del clan más poderoso del inframundo, el clan gremory" dijo seriamente la pelirroja Rias, a la vez que esta sonreía y acumulaba una gran cantidad de energía mágica en la palma de su mano.

"e..es..esto es ridículo, maldita gremory!" grito con molestia la pequeña pelirrubia revelando sus alas negras, tratando de escapar del lugar a lo que su colega caída hizo lo mismo intentando alzar el vuelo.

"Por supuesto que no lo harán" dijo Akeno con una sonrisa en su rostro, a la vez que lanzaba rayos de energía a las caídas, las cuales fueron impactadas por el ataque de la pelinegra, comenzando a gritar de dolor tras esto y cayendo a la merced del ataque de Rias.

"adiós mocosa insolente" dijo la pelirroja antes de lanzar una gran cantidad de energía negra, el poder de la destrucción de su familia que hizo cenizas y termino con la vida del par de ángeles caídos que resguardaban el exterior de la iglesia.

"ara ara, no cree que fue un poco cruel, presidenta" decía Akeno con su típica sonrisa en su rostro, mientras apoyaba su mejillas con la palma derecha.

"mira quien lo dice, ven vamos a apoyar a los demás" ordeno la pelirroja gremory volteándose para largarse del lugar, pero lo que no contaba la peli carmesí fue que varios encapuchados salieron de entre las sombras y entorpecían su camino.

"ufufufufu, parece que ellos no quieren dejarnos ir" exclamo la pelinegra de grandes senos, mientras sus manos chirriaban de la electricidad que generaba para la batalla.

"odio a los hombres insistentes" dijo Rias con una mueca de molestia en su rostro, mientras que los encapuchados sacaban espadas para enfrentar a la pelirroja y su reina, lo que ellos no contaban era la fuerza de la familia gremory y la reina del rayo.

(En la entrada de la iglesia)

El grupo conformado por Trunks, Koneko, kiba y moka, ingresaban por la puerta principal del lúgubre lugar, caminando entre los asientos largos característicos de una iglesia. Pero en cuanto estos se acercaron a la parte frontal de la iglesia, encontraron a una de las personas más desagradables que se afiliaba con los caídos, el sacerdote maniaco freed, el cual estaba sentado esperando al grupo de Trunks.

"jejejejej, miren a quien tenemos aquí, al señor héroe de la noche anterior y sus amigos demonios" exclamo freed con una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro, el cual al mencionar esto dio un salto en donde se encontraba sentado para ponerse en frente del grupo.

"solo lo preguntare una vez, ¿Dónde se encuentra asia?" dijo en tono serio el hijo de vegeta, el cual miraba con el ceño fruncido al sacerdote de cabello gris, le cual solo comenzó a reír descontroladamente ante la pregunta de Trunks.

"wow wow wow, tranquilo vaquero, ella está bien, en el sótano de la iglesia, solo debes bajar por estas escaleras" exclamo el peli gris mostrando las mencionadas con cortesía, pero sin dejar de sonreír como un psicópata.

"cuidado Trunks, algo está tramando este loco" dijo Kiba a la vez que convocaba una espada con su sacred gear, a lo cual freed comenzó a carcajearse una vez mas.

"el niño bonito tiene razón, en estos momentos estoy tramando en no dejarlos pasar" decía el hombre de cabello gris a la vez que sacaba la espada de su cinturón y la giraba en varias direcciones, "es más, no tiene importancia si pasan o no, esa mocosa está condenada a morir en cualquier momento" exclamo el sacerdote loco mientras se encogía de hombros, lo cual sorprendió y lleno de furia al sayayin mestizo.

"¿a qué rayos te refieres con eso?!" grito con molestia el hijo de vegeta, a la ve que daba un paso adelante, acción que hizo retroceder unos pasos al sacerdote.

"uffff, el pequeño héroe se ha enfurecido, que miedo que miedo" decía el sacerdote fingiendo estar aterrado, pero por dentro si lo estaba, "el ritual para extraer el poder de esa monja ya está llevándose a cabo, es solo cuestión de segundos para que esa chica pierda su vida" dijo freed con malicia, a lo cual Trunks comenzó a temer lo peor, así empezando a elevar su ki.

"Trunks yo me encargare este del loco tu…" pero antes de que Kiba terminara de hablar, este sintió como su amigo de cabellos lavandas era rodeado por un aura dorada y el aire alrededor de él cambiaba abruptamente.

"Kiba, moka, Koneko, apártense de mi" ordeno el hijo de vegeta mientras su fuerza aumentaba cada segundo, los chicos sin chistar se hicieron para atrás, mientras que el sacerdote solo reía ante la situación.

"ahora me toca preguntar a mí, ¿Qué estas tramando pequeño amante de los demonios?" pregunto en un tono sarcástico el padre freed, pero lo único que recibió como respuesta fue la mirada fría y penetrante de Trunks, en donde sus ojos cambiaron a un verde esmeralda.

"AAAHHHHH!" grito Trunks con fuerza, haciendo que los asientos de su alrededor volaran por todas partes gracias a la fuerza de su ki. Trunks había cambiado a su fase del súper sayayin, viendo con frialdad a freed a la vez que se quitaba la venda que rodeaba el yeso de su brazo derecho.

"oooohhhhh ¿crees que por cambiar el color de tu cabello me derrotaras?!" pregunto molesto el sacerdote loco colocándose en posición de pelea con su espada por delante, pero este en su interior sentía lo peligroso de Trunks con esa apariencia.

"maldito, QUITATE DE MI CAMINO!" grito con furia Trunks lanzándose en contra de freed, el cual no anticipo la velocidad del súper sayayin, el cual desapareció de su vista para luego aparecer en frente de él, para darle un fuerte golpe de revés con el brazo enyesado, golpe directo en el rostro de freed.

"aaghhhhh!" grito de dolor el exorcista loco al ser conectado por el golpe de Trunks, el cual fue tan fuerte que mando a volar al peli gris por una de las ventanas de la iglesia, mientras que el yeso que cubría el brazo e Trunks se caía en pedazos al suelo.

"Trunks tu brazo" dijo la peli rosa mientras se acercaba junto a los demás al hijo de vegeta, el cual solo levanto la palma derecha en dirección a la puerta que lo separaba de su objetivo.

En un parpadeo Trunks lanzo una ráfaga de ki, destruyendo por completo la puerta, haciendo que los encapuchados del interior se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba desde el exterior, también llamando la atención del peli verde hombre, el cual volteo a la dirección en donde una cortina de polvo había sido levantada por el ataque del súper sayayin.

"¿Quién demonios hoza intervenir de esa manera?" pregunto con enejo el peli verde hombre, mientras que de la cortina de polvo salía el hijo de vegeta a paso con su mano derecha en el mango de su espada y una mirada fría que congelaría hasta el mismo infierno.

"Trunks!" Grito Raynare de felicidad viendo de quien se trataba, lo cual llamo la atención del súper sayayin, quien vio como la chica con quien tuvo su primera cita se encontraba encadena de manos a un lado de asia.

"Raynare, asia, malditos déjenlas ir" dijo el hijo de vegeta con furia en su voz, mientras desvainaba su espada y la ponía a un costado de su cuerpo, apretando firmemente el mango de esta.

"jajajajaj no me hagas reír mocoso, la ceremonia ya ha terminado, ahora nadie es rival para mi" exclamo el hombre de cabello verde, a lo cual mostro de sus manos un par de anillos que estaban cubiertos de un aura verde y levitaban en las manos del caído.

"esto no puede ser" dijo el sorprendido Trunks, comenzando a sentir como el ki de la rubia monja decaía en cada segundo que pasaba.

"soldados, encárguense de nuestros intrusos" ordeno el ángel caído liberando sus alas negras, a lo cual sus subordinados se lanzaron al ataque con sus espadas en mano.

"vamos chicos, al ataque" dijo la peli rosa a la vez que quitaba su cruz del cuello, comenzando así su transformación a su estado de vampiro nekomata, cambiando sus ojos a un color rojo, su cabello a blanco, mientras que orejas y cola de gato salían de su cabeza y parte trasera correspondientemente.

"Trunks, rescata a asia, si logramos devolverle su sacred gear a tiempo podremos salvarla de morir" dijo Kiba poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo, el cual salió de su estupor para asentir al rubio caballero gremory.

"gracias Kiba, iré de inmediato" dijo el hijo de vegeta dando un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza, a la vez que salía disparada hacia el grupo de encapuchados.

El sonido de cortes de espada se oían por todo el lugar, la imagen de un furibundo súper sayayin con su espada en la mano se veía entre el grupo de enemigos, los cuales se quedaban a la merced del sayayin mestizo, el cual termino de realizar su ataque mientras volvía a envainar su espada en su espalda, y en el momento en que esta hizo su sonido característico al volver a su funda, los cuerpos de decenas de caídos caían en pedazos, así reduciendo la cantidad de enemigos que se debían encargar moka y compañía.

"jejejeje, como se esperaba de mi futuro esposo" dijo moka con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro a la vez que se lamia los labios, "pero yo no me quedare atrás" dijo comenzando a dar patadas a diestra y siniestra a los encapuchados, los cuales caían uno tras otro tras ser pateados por la peliblanca.

Moka esquivaba los cortes de los encapuchados con facilidad, para luego usar patadas laterales en las mejillas de estos los cuales caían con sus quijadas rotas, mientras que otros eran pateados directamente en sus estómagos los cuales salían volando estrellándose con otros, comenzando a reducir el número de enemigos.

"conozcan su lugar!" grito moka con una patada de hacha a uno de los encapuchados, el cual recibió directo en la cabeza, estampándose de cara contra el piso.

Mientras Kiba usaba su velocidad para cortar y destajar a varios de sus enemigos, siendo apoyado por la pequeña Koneko que golpeaba con fuerza a los encapuchados que eran víctimas de los puños que daba la pequeña hermana de Trunks.

"descuida Raynare, las liberare a ti y a asia en unos momentos, solo mantente quieta" exclamo el hijo de vegeta agachándose al nivel de la pelinegra, la cual solo atino a asentir. Trunks tomo las cadenas de la caída y de un jalón las destruyo de inmediato.

Luego el hijo de vegeta elevo el vuelo hasta estar al nivel de la inconsciente asia, así cortando sus ataduras de pies y manos, hasta que esta cayo en los brazos del sayayin mestizo, el cual descendió lentamente al piso con la chica ya en resguardada, pero esta aun corría riesgo mortal al descender su ki peligrosamente.

"dame a asia, tú ver por donasheek, el maldito ya debe estar fuera de este lugar" exclamo Raynare a lo que Trunks hizo, dejando a la rubia con la caída, "la llevare afuera en cuanto tus amigos acaben de pelear, ahora ve Trunks, acaba con el viejo y quítale la sacred gear de asia" dijo la pelinegra a lo cual el hijo e vegeta asintió antes de salir en búsqueda de donasheek.

El hijo de bulma ascendió a los cielos a la caza del peli verde, lo cual fue sencillo al sentir su ki ya en la parte central de la iglesia, lo que hizo comprender a Trunks que este tipo lo estaba desafiando sin moverse de ese lugar, mientras que Koneko y compañía ya habían terminado con mas de la mitad de los encapuchados, los cuales no tenían oportunidad en contra de los siervos de Rias.

(En la iglesia)

Donasheek se encontraba con una sonrisa burlesca y la sacred gear de asia en sus manos, esperando a que el súper sayayin apareciera en cualquier momento por la entrada del sótano, lo cual no tardo en pasar, ya que el hijo de vegeta con su espada en mano se hacía presente en frente del caído de cabellos verdes.

"bravo, tú debes ser el joven Trunks del que tanto hablaban asia y Raynare" decía el caído con un tono sarcástico, lo cual no inmuto en ningún momento al sayayin mestizo.

"devuélveme la sacred gear de asia" dijo fríamente el súper sayayin, el cual estiraba su mano izquierda en dirección del hombre de la gabardina, el cual solo reía entre dientes ante la petición de Trunks.

"según entiendo, tú eres el portador de una de las más poderosas sacred gear, uno de los dragones celestiales ¿no es así?" dijo donasheek mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, pero sus palabras no recibieron respuesta de parte del súper sayayin, "eso quiere decir que si logro acabar contigo, ni siquiera el portador del dragón celestial seria rival para mí" decía entre risas el peli verde hombre, el cual volvió su mirada al hijo de vegeta.

Donasheek con una sonrisa llena de confianza en sí mismo comenzó a alzar el vuelo, creando una lanza de luz con su mano derecha mientras que en la izquierda sostenía los anillos de asia, Trunks solo lo seguía con la mirada, una mirada fría, sus dientes apretados y la ira creciendo más y más en su interior, esto presagiaba solo lo peor para el ángel caído.

"vamos héroe, quítame la sacred gear si puedes" dijo el peli verde pero al terminar su frase el hijo de vegeta había desaparecido de su vista, el súper sayayin se encontraba de espaldas al caído con los anillos de asia en su mano izquierda, "como fueaaghhhhh…." Donasheek fue atravesado por en su espalda por el hijo de vegeta, el cual lanzo su espada con fuerza necesario para empalar al peli verde, en una de las paredes de la iglesia.

"ya cállate maldito" exclamo el hijo de vegeta mirando con molestia al caído, el cual se retorcía de dolor al no poder quitarse el arma de su espalda, la cual había atravesado justo el centro de su columna.

"Trunks, ven rápido!" grito Raynare mientras corría con asia en su brazos, esta siendo seguida por moka, Kiba y Koneko. El hijo de vegeta con rapidez descendió al suelo, mientras que la caída dejaba el cuerpo de asia en una de las bancas.

"bien aquí van" decía el súper sayayin mientras dejaba que los anillos volvieran al interior de la inocente monja, lo cual puso feliz a los presentes por unos minutos, pero el sayayin mestizo aun sentía como la energía de asia decaída más lentamente que antes.

"no lo hicimos a tiempo" dijo con tristeza la pelinegra de ojos violeta, mientras bajaba la mirada al igual que los demás, a lo que Trunks tomo a la pelirrubia entre sus brazos.

"maldición, no otra vez, no puedo volver a perder a un ser querido otra vez" decía el hijo de vegeta con la rubia monja en su pecho mientras este cerraba sus ojos con fuerza recordando esos momentos dolorosos en su pasado, las muerta de su maestro y madre embargaban la cabeza del sayayin mestizo.

"tr… " dijo una suave voz que provenía de los bazos del sayayin. El hijo de vegeta volvió su mirada a la rubia asia, la cual con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa débil en su rostro lo miraba, "sa…sab..sabía que ve..ndrias a a..yudar..nos" decía con una voz tenue la inocente monja, lo cual hizo que Trunks dejara caer un par de lágrimas de sus ojos.

"tranquila asia, te vas a poner bien, guarda tus fuerzas" dijo el súper sayayin con una sonrisa de tristeza en sus labios, mientras sus lágrimas caían sin parar en las mejillas de asia.

"gra..cias Trunks, gra..cias por se..ser mi ami…go" dijo la rubia monja mientras una par de lagrimas cayeron de sus verdes ojos antes de cerrarlos para siempre, la fría muerte se llevaba a la inocente monja, mientras el hijo de vegeta lloraba su perdida, mientras que los demás también sentían el dolor de Trunks por la pérdida de la rubia asia.

"asia, maldición, maldición!" gritaba Trunks entre dientes acunando la cabeza de la chica entre sus pectorales, pero mientras este se lamentaba una mano se posó sobre su hombro, lo cual hizo que este se volteara de inmediato a ver de quien era esa mano.

Los ojos esmeraldas del súper sayayin se abrieron de par en par al ver a Rias, esta le ofrecía una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que en su palma izquierda tenía la pieza de un alfil, la cual era de un color rojo intenso, una pieza similar a lo que ella le otorgo cuando se convirtió en su siervo.

"deja de llorar Trunks, la traeré de nuevo entre los vivos, pero esta vez como un demonio" dijo Rias mientras se agachaba al nivel del sayayin, "asia argento, yo te otorgo la posición del alfil en mi nobleza, reencarna u sírveme para toda tu vida" dijo la pelirroja mientras la pieza de ajedrez ingresaba en el cuerpo de la rubia chica.

"esto es…" decía el hijo de vegeta con sorpresa en su voz, mientras que la luz roja y el círculo mágico gremory aparecía debajo de estos, hasta el momento en que ingreso en la rubia, la cual comenzó a abrir sus ojos una vez más.

"uh, uh, ¿Qué sucedió?" se preguntó la rubia chica mientras se tomaba la cabeza y se sentaba en la banca, lo cual hizo que la alegría de los presentes los invadiera, aun mas para Trunks.

"jajajajajaja regresaste asia, has regresado" dijo el hijo de vegeta tomando a la chica entre sus brazos, a la vez que le daba vueltas en el aire de alegría, lo cual hizo sonrojarse a la inocente asia.

"¿tr…Trunks?" preguntó la pelirrubia mientras daba vueltas con el súper sayayin, hasta que esté la dejo en el piso, mientras que las chicas se ponían algo celosas por el trato del sayayin mestizo con la inocente asia.

"bien si ya hemos terminado, hay que hacer algo con ese tipo" exclamo la heredera gremory mientras apuntaba a donasheek el cual seguía intentando quitarse la espada a la fuerza.

"yo me encargo de él presidenta" exclamo el hijo de bulma con una mirada seria en su rostro. Trunks con velocidad se lanzo en contra del peli verde, quedando en frente del caído, mientras quitaba su espada de su cuerpo.

"yaaaghhhh maldito mocoso" decía donasheek sosteniéndose el agujero que había dejado la espada de Trunks, la cual sangraba por doquier, pero el sayayin mestizo solo veía con furia al caído y no le causaba ninguna lastima verlo sufrir.

"hiciste sufrir a asia y Raynare maldito insecto, y eso no te lo perdonare" dijo el súper sayayin comenzando a mover de un lado a otro su espada, cortando tan rápidamente que el ojo humano era imperceptible de ver.

Luego de que Trunks dejara de cortar el cuerpo del caído, este comenzó a hacerse pedazos de carne que flotaba al frente del súper sayayin, el cual levanto la palma izquierda para evaporizar los restos del hombre de cabello verde, así acabando con el caído de una vez por todas.

Las chicas y Kiba veían con impresión al súper sayayin, el cual volteo a verlos con una sonrisa en su rostro y el pulgar arriba en señal de victoria, lo cual hizo sonreír a sus amigos, así dando por terminado la misión de rescate de la pequeña asia, la cual veía con una suave sonrisa al hijo de vegeta mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un tono carmesí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Asia ya es parte del sequito de Rias, ahora veremos que pasara con ella en el futuro, pero todo a su tiempo amigos, antes de irme les dejare el mensaje anterior ya que creo que los incentivo a dejar sus review y este es.

 **Escribiré la familia son en konoha segunda temporada, eso es un hecho, lo hare pero cuando termine la primera temporada de este fic, o sea la pelea con raiser. Luego seguiré la familia son en konoha pero todo va en la cantidad de review que reciba, son veinte y contesto comentarios, son veinticinco y escribo lo mas luego posible, son treinta y les traigo la actualización mas tempranamente.**

Sin mas mis amigos, me despido hasta una nueva actualización de este historia, su amigo brayan diciendo, alucard77 fuera.

QUE VIVA EL HAREM.


	15. Chapter 15

Que tal mis queridos lectores, aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia la cual tiene un título muy interesante, bueno cambiando de tema llegaron a 23 comentarios y contestare sus comentarios, además de que actualizo mas tarde por la baja cantidad de comentarios, pero debo decirles algo muy enserio.

 **Lectores tengo muy malas malísima noticia para ustedes, como saben cuándo empecé a escribir era un universitario cursando una carrera, lo cual ya se acabó y termine la universidad, a lo cual debo hacer una práctica profesional en una empresa, pues el problema es el tiempo que voy a tener para escribir, le digo de inmediato el horario que tengo, trabajo de 10 am a 8 pm, lo cual apenas me da tiempo de llegar a mi casa, darme una ducha, comer algo y usar la computadora antes de irme a dormir, y esto será por tres meses seguidos, dejándome apenas el domingo para escribir algo, bueno según mis cálculos a fines de noviembre podre terminar la práctica profesional, PERO si ustedes dejan sus comentarios y llegan a una cantidad que me de las ganas de escribir y perder un par de horas de sueño, les traeré actualizaciones semanales como siempre, pero para eso deben dejar sus comentarios y compartan la historia con sus amigos y conocidos, sin más respondo a sus comentarios.**

Magnus Mefisto: que bueno que te guste la historia amigo, gracias por el comentario.

Blake2020: thank you man.

twisterblake2015: thank you bro.

wweTheBeast2015: I do everything possible to add all kinds of gender in the story, my friend, thanks for the support.

blake015: Well, trunks of if cell becomes stronger while destroying planets, trunks trains what can but still does not know if it will have enough power to beat the android, you just wait for friend, thanks for the comment.

kaiser akuma 7: bueno fue casi parecida a esa escena, gracias por el apoyo.

Zasetsu04: exacto amigo, todo es un proceso, no todo va al grano, siempre existen detalles antes de llegar al meollo del asunto, Trunks después de pasar lo que paso será muy protector con sus amigos, gracias por el apoyo.

lord mau shinji 500: si soy bueno, no es la mejor historia, pero va por buen camino, si meteré al bebe dragón pero como eres un gran fan mío, te daré la posibilidad de que le pongas nombre amigo, todo lo demás será sorpresa, pero si te diré que la saga de kokabiel será en un futuro, gracias por el apoyo.

Kevin4491: gracias por el comentario, disculpa si no puedo hacer escribir más.

Daizuke: el objetivo de estos fic es hacer algo diferente a la historia original, algo que les entretenga y tenga buen contenido, el lemon viene pronto amigo, gracias por el apoyo.

FanFic World010: esta basada en algo de esa escena, gracias por el apoyo.

Guest: enserio conchetumare, pones una H aweonao enfermo de mierda.

Grilloforever: falta poco para que Trunks saque a relucir la boosted gear, gracias por el apoyo.

hero hero: es mucha mas redimible una psicópata muy hermosa, de grandes cualidades que un pervertido que no sirve para nada, además es mi fic.

omegablackdust : Trunks como un protagonista harem es oro puro amigo, sabes hasta vali hubiera sido mucho mejor que issei, gracias por el apoyo amigo.

Adokiari: siempre trato de darles lo mejor amigo, gracias por el apoyo.

Warewamwshianari: si hubiera sido Akeno su imaginación hubiera sido otra mas picante jajajajaj, gracias por el apoyo amigo.

Brolyvanhellsin: exactamente, cada vez se pondrá mas interesante la historia, gracias por el apoyo.

Kikyoinu: issei es solo un personaje de mierda que sirve como entretención para humilarlo, si te gusta ve y chupale el pene a ese conchesumadre , me vale una mierda tu cagada de comentario.

Jos Yivaldi: fue un capitulo muy dulce amigo, lo que más me gusta hacer es romance, Trunks tiene esa intuición generada por su trauma en su mundo pasado, casi sabe cuándo sus amigos están en peligro, gracias por el apoyo.

Arqchevo: Trunks tiene mucho poder, peor será el suficiente, eso se verá en el futuro, no llega al ssj2 ya que si fuera así hubiera derrotado a cell, la técnica es casi igual, gracias por el comentario.

ShockM777: tanto tiempo amigo, gracias por el comentario.

Sin mas y antes de decir que los fan de issei deben saber que lo seguiré humillando ya que me cae mal y es mi historia, Ninguna de las series que aparecen en el fic me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 15: el entrenamiento comienza, el espadachín desenvaina su espada.

El caído donasheek ya era historia, Trunks había acabado con el de la forma más rápida posible, convirtiéndolo en pedazos y quedando hecho cenizas, mientras que a la vista de todos el caído no era causa de lastima para nadie, así que su muerte no les valía nada ni sentían nada por él. Trunks luego de terminar con su cometido descendió hasta quedar en frente de sus amigos aun en su forma de súper sayayin, con sus cabellos en todas direcciones ya que la coleta de su pelo fue hecha polvo en su transformación.

"wow, eso fue impresionante Trunks, tu habilidad con la espada es digna de admiración" dijo el emocionado Kiba al ver a un espadachín de la calidad y altura del sayayin mestizo, el cual le dio una sonrisa confiada a su amigo mientras lanzaba la espada al aire.

La espada del sayayin comenzó a dar varias vueltas en el aire, cortando el viento con su filo, todo esto a la vista del club del ocultismo, asia y Raynare, los cuales veían impresionados como la espada comenzó a caer de la misma forma en que subió, dando vueltas y vueltas, mientras que el súper sayayin solo se lado a su lado izquierdo, dejando que su espada ingresara por completo en su funda son problema alguno.

"jajajaja gracias Kiba, ahora que estoy recuperado puedo usar mi mano más hábil con la espada" respondió el súper sayayin con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual todos quedaron impresionados al saber que la mano derecha era su mano dominante con la espada, si ya este con la izquierda era todo un experto.

"¿Qué tan fuerte eres Trunks?" dijo la pelirroja con los ojos como platos, a lo que el hijo de vegeta solo se frotaba la nuca mientras reía con nerviosismo.

"jejejeje no lo suficiente" dijo el hijo de bulma con un tono bajo que apenas fue audible a los presentes, a lo cual la presidenta, Akeno, moka y Koneko entendían por qué decía estas palabras el súper sayayin.

"tú eres suficientemente fuerte para mi Trunks y es todo lo que necesito" dijo Rias acercándose al hijo de vegeta mientras pasaba sus manos por alrededor del cuello de Trunks y ponía su cabeza en su hombro en un abrazo tierno y suave.

"gracias Rias" decía el sayayin mestizo al devolver el abrazo a la pelirroja, ahora ya curado usando sus dos manos para abrazar a Rias poniendo sus manos en la delicada espalda de la princesa carmesí, aunque todo esto era visto por las chicas que gustaban de Trunks con muecas molestas, ya que la presidenta tomaba cualquier oportunidad para tomar ventaja con Trunks.

"muuuuu, presidenta injusta" decía la pequeña Loli de cabello blanco, la cual tenía sus mejillas infladas y el ceño fruncido al ver como su presidenta parecía alargar el abrazo con Trunks.

"ara ara presidenta, tal parece que goza demasiado de mi príncipe Trunks" decía la pelinegra con su típica sonrisa dulce pero terrorífica en su rostro a lo cual Rias rápidamente se separó del súper sayayin con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"uh, uh no sé de qué hablas Akeno" decía la pelirroja mientras fingía toser para disimular su sonrojo, mientras que el hijo de vegeta solo se frotaba la nuca igual de sonrojada que Rias.

"decía que era mi turno" dijo la chica de grandes senos que en un movimiento rápido estaba abrazando al hijo de bulma mientras ponía su cabeza en el pecho de Trunks, "te ves aún más sensual con esa apariencia mi príncipe Trunks" exclamo la chica de grandes senos en un tono coqueto, lo cual solo sonrojo al sayayin mestizo.

"disculpen no me había dado cuenta que aún seguía transformado" decía el hijo de vegeta a la vez que volvía a cambiar a su forma base, dejando caer su cabello hasta sus hombros.

"no importa, aun eres muy sensual Trunks" dijo Akeno con una ligera risilla traviesa, mientras se separaba de un sonrojado sayayin mestizo, pero en el momento en que Akeno se separó de Trunks, Koneko dio un salto hasta quedar colgando del cuello del sayayin mestizo.

"mi hermano, no de ustedes" dijo la peliblanca con un ligero toque de celos en su voz, lo cual hizo sonreír al sayayin de cabellos lavanda el cual devolvía el abrazo a su pequeña hermana de cabello blanco, pero este también se dio cuenta de que moka también quería un abrazo pero no era tan extrovertida como las otras chicas.

"ven moka, acércate" dijo el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que hacia el ademan con su cabeza para que esta se acercara, a lo cual la peli rosa se alegró tanto que en un segundo ya estaba en los brazos del sayayin.

"eres genial Trunks" decía la nekomata vampiresa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en sus labios, hasta el momento que sus ojos cambiaron a un color rojo intenso y su rostro a la de un depredador, "recuerda que eres mi marido" dijo la peli rosa con un tono grave, lo cual el hijo de vegeta solo sonrió con nerviosismo tras las palabras de la peli rosa.

El hijo de vegeta no podía pedir más que estar con sus seres queridos ahora, todo era risas y abrazos en el clan gremory, mientras que Raynare y asia seguían ahí con sonrisas en sus rostros al ver a su salvador tan contento, admirando la fuerza y tenacidad del sayayin mestizo, pero ahora aún quedaba la cuestión de que pasaría con asia y Raynare desde ahora en adelante.

"bien como todo ya ha acabado, he tomado la decisión de que asia vivirá ahora en tu casa Trunks" exclamo Rias con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se cruzaba de brazos, "ahora que eres parte de mi clan espero muchas cosas de ti asia" decía Rias mirando a la antigua monja, la cual asentía en afirmación.

"bien por ti asia, ahora podrás vivir la vida que siempre anhelaste" decía Raynare con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de la rubia, la cual miraba con preocupación a la caída.

"pe..pero ¿Qué sucederá con usted señorita Raynare?" pregunto preocupada la pelirrubia, a lo cual la caída desvió su mirada por unos segundos a Trunks el cual volvía su mirada a la de Rias, la cual se cruzaba de brazos, intuyendo que esto pasaría.

"esto ya no está bajo mi jurisdicción, ya que la ángel caído no es parte de mi nobleza" dijo la pelirroja con seriedad a lo cual Trunks hizo una mueca de molestia al no poder ayudar a Raynare.

"no importa señorita gremory, mientras que asia se encuentre a salvo" decía la pelinegra de ojos violeta con una mano en la cadera, "además yo fui parte de los planes de donasheek y los demás, e intente matar a Trunks" dijo Raynare con un dejo de tristeza y decepción de ella misma por sus intenciones anteriores.

"pero no lo hiciste Raynare y eso es lo que cuenta" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con voz tranquila, a la vez que aparecía en frente de la caída y ponía una mano en la cabeza de la chica.

"gracias Trunks y discúlpame por todo" decía la caída con una sonrisa en sus labios y las mejillas coloradas, a lo cual el hijo de vegeta solo le sonrió a esta como respuesta.

Rias al ver esto dio un largo suspiro, ya que su querido siervo se llevaba muy bien con la subordinada de azazel, a lo cual la princesa gremory para no ser la mala de la película y por el cariño que le tenía esta al sayayin mestizo, además de no querer verlo triste una vez mas tomo una decisión muy poco favorable en sus intereses amorosos con el hijo de vegeta.

"pero no tengo problema alguna de que decidas acoger a esta chica en tu hogar Trunks, ahí es donde tu mandas" decía la pelirroja con una voz serena y una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

"muchas gracias presidenta, ¿Qué dices Raynare? ¿Quisieras vivir conmigo y las chicas desde ahora en adelante?" pregunto Trunks con evidente emoción en su voz, a lo cual la caída no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja mientras se ruborizaba al escuchar tan buena noticia.

"pero no quiero abusar de tu amabilidad Trunks" exclamo la pelinegra de ojos violetas evitando el contacto visual con el hijo de bulma, el cual solo sonrió mientras se frotaba la nuca.

"no es problema Raynare, la casa es bastante grande para todos, además no hay problema ¿verdad chicas?" decía el sayayin mestizo volteando a ver a moka, Koneko y asia, las cuales tenían diferentes rostros tras esa pregunta.

Moka y Koneko tenían los ojos entrecerrados mirando a la pelinegra caída, ya que esta era una posible rival que debían enfrentar por el amor del sayayin mestizo, mientras que asia tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro al ver que su amiga podría quedarse junta a ella en el mismo hogar.

"ves, no hay problema alguno para te quedes con nosotros" dijo el peli lavanda sin captar las indirectas que le daban con la mirada moka y Koneko, a lo cual Raynare luego de pensarlo tomo una decisión.

"bien lo hare, pero buscare la forma de agradecerle por toda tu amabilidad Trunks, lo prometo" exclamo con un tono decidido Raynare a lo cual el hijo de vegeta no pudo oponerse, ya que la chica hablaba muy enserio.

"bueno si ya está todo claro, es mejor dejar este lugar tan sombrío" dijo Rias mientras comenzaba a caminar a la salida de la iglesia, está por dentro sabía que debía esforzarse aún más si quería llegar al corazón del sayayin.

"me parece una gran idea, vamos chicas, vámonos a casa" decía el sayayin mestizo con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual sus amigas con sonrisas en sus caras siguieron al hijo de bulma.

"oh antes de que me olvide, mañana hablare con sona sobre su inscripción en la academia, así que prepárense asia y Raynare" dijo Rias con una sonrisa en su rostro, así volviendo a retomar su salida de la iglesia.

"gracias señorita Rias" dijeron al unísono asia y Raynare, a lo cual Rias sintió felicidad en su corazón que se reflejó en una sonrisa en su rostro, sintiendo como cada vez podría mostrar como tal era, como ella misma y no la princesa gremory.

"solo les pediré que cuiden de Trunks por mí, a veces es muy impulsivo con sus decisiones" exclamo la pelirroja mirando de reojo a asia y Raynare, a lo cual Trunks solo se frotaba la nuca de vergüenza.

Así fue que termino todo y las cosas quedaron en claro, la monja de ojos esmeralda y la caída de pelo negro tenían una nueva oportunidad en la vida, una nueva oportunidad de vivir con personas amables y confiables de ahora en adelante, sus vidas cambiarían a mejor y que mejor que compartirla con la persona o mejor dicho príncipe sayayin que arriesgo su vida por ellas.

(Una semana después)

Ya una semana había pasado desde que asia y Raynare fueron rescatadas por la nobleza de Rias, la cual sirvió para que la heredera gremory hiciera cada una de sus artimañas para que su amiga de la infancia sona accediera a incorporar a las chicas en la academia de kuoh, en donde desde el primer día en ella los chicos se volvían locos por las belleza extranjera de asia y el sensual cuerpo de la pelinegra caída, aunque para ellas esto era más que una molestia por la lata que daban los chicos en invitarlas a salir.

Pero gracias a la personalidad fría que tenía Raynare mando al diablo a cada uno de los chicos de la academia, amenazándolos de darles una lección si no la dejaban tranquila a ella y a su querida amiga asia, además para ellas el único hombre que les interesaba pero no tenían el valor de decirlo era el sayayin mestizo, lo cual decepciono en demasía a los estudiantes de la academia, así dejándolas tranquilas y no insistir en lo que no tenían oportunidad alguna.

Mientras que el sayayin mestizo comenzó a acostumbrarse a mover de nueva cuenta su brazo derecho el cual llevo inmóvil un buen tiempo, así le dio tiempo para acoplarse a la pelea con la espada con su mano diestra y de planear el entrenamiento que llevaría con el clan gremory, al cual se unirían asia y Raynare.

Pero para suerte para al hijo de vegeta, esa mañana después de la semana de lo acontecido, se llevaría una gran sorpresa por parte de la caída, la cual había prometido devolverle el favor por su amabilidad y su estancia en su casa.

"mi amo Trunks, es hora de despertar" decía una dulce voz que llamaba al hijo de vegeta, el cual comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos al sentir como un peso encima de él lo despertaba. Trunks al abrir sus ojos por completo, pudo mirar que la persona que lo llamaba era nada más y nada menos que la caída Raynare, la cual le ofrecía una brillante sonrisa al despertar.

"¿Raynare?" dijo medio adormilado pero muy sorprendido sayayin mestizo, a lo cual la pelinegra hizo que riera ya que esperaba esa reacción por parte del sayayin.

"buenos días amo Trunks, ya es hora de levantarse dormilón" decía la pelinegra con un tono juguetón, mientras se quitaba de encima del peli lavanda el cual al sentarse en la cama noto que la vestimenta de Raynare era muy distinta a la de días anteriores.

"ra…ra…raynare, ¿Qué estas usando?" dijo en un tono nervioso el sayayin mientras se ruborizaba levemente al ver a la pelinegra con un vestido que jamás ha visto en su vida.

"¿te gusta amo Trunks? Es mi nuevo vestido de sirvienta" decía la caída con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras daba un par de vueltas sobre sí misma, luciendo su nuevo vestido de sirvienta.

"de..debo admitir que es muy bonito Raynare" exclamo el hijo de vegeta, halagando la vestimenta de la caída, la cual se alegraba ante las palabras del sayayin, "espera ¿Dónde está Koneko?" pregunto el sayayin mestizo mirando a todos lados, sin ver a su pequeña hermana adoptiva la cual dormía siempre con él.

"ummmm estás hablando de la enana de cabello blanco ¿no es cierto?" pregunto Raynare frotándose la barbilla con un rostro pensativo, a lo cual el hijo de bulma dio un asentimiento con la cabeza, "pues se encuentra aquí detrás de mí" dijo Raynare con toda calma mientras se hacía a un lado.

La pequeña Loli se encontraba envuelta al igual que un rollo de sushi con las mantas de la cama, mientras que tenía una cinta en su boca, esta se encontraba despierta y agitándose como un pequeño gusano de un lado a otro, vociferando palabras que no eran audibles por la cinta en su boca.

"Raynare, por favor desátala enseguida" exclamo el peli lavanda con una mano en su rostro, mientras que la caída solo dio un bufido de molestia pero al instante sonrió como un zorro al tener una idea para estar ella y Trunks juntos sin la molestia de Koneko.

"¿Qué dice amo Trunks? ¿Qué debo sacar a esta enana de la habitación para que no nos moleste?" decía la pelinegra con una mano en el oído, actuando como si el hijo de vegeta en verdad dijo esas palabras el cual solo miraba confundido a la caída.

"estoy seguro que eso no fue lo que dije" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con una mueca confusa en su rostro, a lo cual Raynare sonrió mientras se volteaba a ver a la pequeña torre de Rias.

"bien, si esas son sus órdenes yo me hare cargo amo Trunks" dijo la caída en un tono alegre, a lo que Raynare tomo a Koneko de las mantas, abría la puerta y la lanzaba hacia afuera para luego volver a cerrar la puerta del cuarto de Trunks.

"creo que esto será de todos los días" pensó el hijo de vegeta volviendo a palmearse el rostro como muestra de frustración, a lo cual rápidamente la caída se acercó al sayayin poniendo sus manos en el pecho del sayayin mestizo.

"¿Qué sucede amo Trunks? Si se siente enfermo estaré encantada de cuidarlo todo el día" decía la pelinegra en un tono dulce y tierno mientras frotaba su mejilla con la del hijo de bulma, el cual se ruborizo ante la acción de la caída.

"no es eso Raynare, pero ¿Por qué me llamas amo Trunks y te vistes de esa forma?" preguntó el curioso y avergonzado sayayin mestizo, volteando la mirada a la pelinegra la cual sonrió confiada ante la pregunta del peli lavanda.

"jejejeje esta es la forma de agradecer su amabilidad amo Trunks" dijo la pelinegra mientras se agarraba la falda de su vestido y hacia una reverencia al sayayin mestizo, "me he convertido en su sirvienta personal por el resto de mi vida" dijo la caída con una gran sonrisa sincera en su rostro, a lo cual el hijo de vegeta se sonrojo ante la dulce sonrisa de Raynare.

"es…e..eso no es necesario Raynare, no tienes por qué hacerlo…" pero antes de que el hijo de bulma pudiera terminar su frase, Raynare sabía a qué iba con sus palabras Trunks.

"si debo!" dijo Raynare casi gritando lo cual dejo muy sorprendido al sayayin mestizo, "amo Trunks, usted perdono mi vida después de querer quitarle la suya, me acogió como una de sus amigas sin querer nada a cambio, me ayudo cuando estaba en peligro, por todo eso me gustaría que me dejara hacer esto por usted" exclamo la pelinegra hablando muy seriamente desde su corazón, lo cual hizo que Trunks quedara pensativo por unos momentos antes de hablar.

"bien, si eso es lo que deseas y te hace feliz Raynare, lo puedes hacer" decía el hijo de vegeta con una suave sonrisa en su rostro mientras ponía una mano en la cabeza de la pelinegra, la cual cambio su rostro serio a uno alegre en un instante, "solo podrías dejar de decirme amo Trunks, me avergüenza un poco que me digas así" decía el apenado hijo de vegeta con una mano en la nuca, lo cual hizo que la caída riera traviesamente ante la actitud del sayayin.

"ujujujujuju nada, nada, mi amo Trunks es mi amo Trunks, si no te puedo llamar así no seré feliz" dijo la pelinegra con una mueca de tristeza fingida en su rostro, lo cual hizo suspirar a Trunks.

"bien, tu ganas Raynare" dijo el hijo de vegeta con un tono derrotado al ceder ante las peticiones de la caída, lo cual hizo que Raynare abrazara al sayayin mestizo con felicidad, "a veces no entiendo a las chicas" pensó Trunks con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

Luego de este acontecimiento en la casa brief, además de varias explicación por parte de Raynare a moka y asia, a la par de una disculpa para la pequeña Loli Koneko, la mañana del sayayin mestizo transcurrió en total normalidad, excepto la parte que tuvo que detener a su hermana de darle un golpe a la caída por haberla envuelto en una manta como un rollo primavera. Así todos ya estaban listos para partir a la escuela.

El resto del día paso con normalidad para el hijo de vegeta y sus amigas, el cual tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y no le molesto que las chicas buscaban llamar la atención de este sobre todo a la hora del almuerzo, las cuales excepto por Rias y asia, trataban de alimentar en la boca de Trunks. La princesa carmesí por la razón de mantener su carácter tranquilo en frente de las demás personas y asia por la vergüenza que le daba.

Trunks ya acostumbrado a los tratos de las chicas gracias a la semana que paso, se dejó alimentar y querer por estas, ya que si se negaba dañaría los sentimientos de las chicas que tanto gustaban de él, así pasando la tarde y terminando las clases, lo cual era lo que más emocionaba al sayayin el cual tenía todo listo para el comienzo del entrenamiento para las chicas y Kiba.

"Ya que se encuentran todos, nos transportaremos a un terreno baldío para entrenar" dijo Rias con un tono tranquilo a lo cual los miembros del club asintieron con la cabeza, "excepto por Trunks y Raynare, ya que esta no puede viajar en un círculo mágico al no ser miembro del clan" explico la pelirroja chica, a lo cual la caída con una sonrisa en su rostro tomo el brazo del sayayin, causando muecas celosas de las chicas.

"bien chicas nos vemos allá" decía el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras movia su mano en señal de despedida, a lo cual las chicas y Kiba desaparecían entre la luz roja del círculo mágico.

"¿nos vamos amo Trunks?" pregunto en un tono animado la pelinegra caída, a lo cual el hijo de vegeta le dio una leve sonrisa a la chica.

"antes debemos cambiarnos de ropa" exclamo el hijo de bulma el cual aún tenía su uniforme de la escuela, mientras buscaba algo en el interior de su bolsillo del pantalón.

"eso no es problema para mi" dijo la caída con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual esta fue envuelta en una luz brillante por unos segundos antes de mostrar su típico atuendo de cuero negro, el cual uso cuando tenía las intenciones de asesinar al sayayin.

"jejejeje no creo que ese sea un atuendo para entrenar Raynare" exclamo el príncipe sayayin con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza y una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

"muuuu que aburrido eres amo Trunks" decía la pelinegra con un leve mohín y rostro de aburrimiento en su rostro, a lo que con un chasquido de sus dedos volvió a cambiar su atuendo a otro.

La vestimenta de la chica era la misma que usaba para hacer deporte en la academia, la cual consistía en una playera de manga corta color blanca, unos pantaloncillos rojos que se ajustaban a sus piernas, mostrando sus muslos y piel blanca tan delicada como la seda, además de una medias largas de color blanco y zapatos deportivos del mismo color.

"que tal ahora, no es tan provocador pero aun así acentúa a mi cuerpo" decía la caída a la vez que se veía a si misma con una mueca de satisfacción mientras hacía algunas un tanto provocadoras al verse a sí misma.

"te ves bien Raynare" decía el hijo de vegeta con un dejo de vergüenza en su voz, a la vez que sus mejillas se tornaban de rojo, lo que saco una sonrisa zorruna por parte de la caída, ya que esa era la reacción que esperaba de Trunks al ver su atuendo, pero lo que noto y la dejo un poco intrigada fue una pequeña capsula que Trunks llevaba en su mano derecha.

"¿Qué cosa es eso amo Trunks?" pregunto la curiosa caída señalando la capsula, a lo cual el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro miro el objeto en su mano.

"Esto es todo lo que necesitamos para el entrenamiento" decía el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras levantaba la capsula, lo cual Raynare miro aún más curiosa el pequeño objeto, "además mi traje para entrenar aquí" dijo el hijo de vegeta presionando el botón de la capsula antes de lanzarla al suelo.

Una nube de humo blanco apareció en cuanto la capsula estallo, revelando que en su interior el pequeño armario de color blanco en el cual llego a este mundo, lo cual dejo con los ojos abiertos de la impresión a Raynare, la cual comenzó a mirar por todos lados como esa pequeña cosa albergaba una cosa tan grande para caber en una simple capsula, a lo cual esta se le vino a la cabeza que debería ser magia, pero el sayayin mestizo pasaría a explicar algunas cosas de su mundo a la caída.

(En el terreno de entrenamiento)

Detrás de las montañas de la ciudad de kuoh, a kilómetros de distancia se encontraba el terreno rodeado por el bosque en donde entrenarían los chicos, los cuales hacia ejercicios de calentamiento mientras esperaban por el sayayin mestizo. El lugar era una de las propiedades de la familia de Rias, donde se hallaba una mansión de considerable tamaño a solo unas cuantas decenas de metros del lugar.

"Trunks ya está tardando mucho" decía Rias con un tono irritado en su voz, mientras esta ponía sus manos en la cadera y miraba al cielo con el ceño fruncido, a lo cual Akeno no perdió la oportunidad de burlarse de la presidenta.

"ara ara presidenta, será que no puedes estar mucho tiempo sin la presencia de mi príncipe Trunks ¿verdad?" decía la pelinegra de grandes senos con un tono burlón en su voz, a lo cual Rias miro desafiante a su reina.

"y si es así, Akeno" decía la pelirroja gremory con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, a lo cual la chica de grandes senos miro de la misma forma a su presidenta.

"pues tal vez deba esforzarme más por él" respondió desafiante la reina sádica con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro, pero entre las miradas de Rias y Akeno salían chispas imaginarias, mientras que las demás solo suspiraban ante la batalla de las chicas.

"y ustedes chicas, me parece raro que no entren en la disputa por Trunks" decía el caballero de rubios cabellos con un rostro de extrañeza en su rostro, a lo cual Koneko, asia y moka tenían diferentes muecas en sus caras.

"es mi hermano, jamás cambiara eso" decía la peliblanca con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro con sus puños en la cadera con aires de superioridad, lo cual hizo sonreír al espadachín.

"esos son juegos de niñas" decía moka con los ojos rojos y una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, "él es mi marido y eso es definitivo" decía la moka de cabello blanco el cual paso a rosa en menos de un segundo, a lo cual moka volvió a tener su sonrisa dulce y tranquila en su cara, mientras que a Kiba le salía una gota de sudor de la nuca.

"t..tr..trunks es mi amigo, solo eso" decía la pequeña monja mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos con las mejillas sonrojadas, a la vez que miraba a Kiba de reojo pausadamente.

El caballero solo podía limitarse a sonreír con nerviosismo a las chicas, agradeciendo que para él la única mujer de su vida y que amaba con el corazón y alma era la pelinegra vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil, la pelinegra de anteojos que le robaba el aliento cada vez que la veía, su querida tsubaki.

"no puedo esperar para la cita de esta noche" pensó el rubio espadachín con una mueca de felicidad en su rostro que hacia brillar su cara, imaginando el plan para esa noche en donde al fin se entregaría en cuerpo y alma a la chica de sus sueños.

Mientras que la guerra de miradas entre Akeno y Rias continuaba. Moka, Koneko y asia seguían con el calentamiento previo, y por ultimo Kiba aún se mantenía en su mundo mental imaginando la cota con tsubaki, el hijo de vegeta llegaba desde los cielos con Raynare en su espalda, la cual tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y corazones en sus ojos.

"hey!" decía el hijo de bulma saludando con la mano derecha a el grupo gremory, los cuales levantaron la mirada al escuchar la voz de Trunks, "disculpen la tardanza pero debía preparar todo para el entrenamiento" exclamo el sayayin mestizo mientras aterrizaba con suavidad en el suelo, a lo cual Raynare se bajaba de la espalda de Trunks.

Pero en el momento en que el peli lavanda pisaba la tierra, las chicas pudieron notar el cambio total en la vestimenta del joven guerrero, el cual usaba la ropa que le envió su madre en la máquina del tiempo, la cual era el spandex de color azul oscuro que se apegaba a su cuerpo, guantes blancos de combate, zapatos de combate del mismo color y su típica armadura sayayin en el pecho, pero no está demás nombrar que el peli lavanda tenía el cabello amarrado en una cola, viéndose igual a cuando entreno en la habitación del tiempo.

"¿sucede algo chicas?" preguntó el confuso sayayin con una ceja arqueada, a lo cual las chicas salieron de sus pensamientos y dejaron de comerse con la mirada el cuerpo de Trunks, para luego verse la una con la otra en forma desafiante.

"pido ser la primera en entrenar con Trunks" dijo rápidamente Rias, a lo cual las chicas miraron molestas a la princesa gremory.

"yo soy la primera por ser su hermana" respondió Koneko en tono desafiante, a lo cual las miradas molestas fueron para la pequeña Loli.

"es mío, no intenten tocar a mi marido" exclamo moka con los ojos rojos y una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, a lo cual el grupo de chicas comenzó una discusión por sobre quien debía entrenar con Trunks primero y sus privilegios con el sayayin.

"esperen chicas" decía el hijo de vegeta en un tono nervioso, intentando calmar al grupo de jóvenes, las cuales seguían y seguían discutiendo entre ellas, "chicas, hoy no habrá entrenamiento individual si no grupal" explicó el hijo de vegeta con un poco más de serenidad, a lo cual las chicas se voltearon y miraron a Trunks con ligera confusión en sus expresiones.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso Trunks?" pregunto Rias con un ligero tono de molestia en su voz, a lo cual el hijo de bulma dio uno pasos atrás con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

"bien, como he dicho el entrenamiento constara de tres fases" decía el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa en su rostro, como si de un maestro estuviera enseñando una clase a sus alumnos, "fase una entrenamiento físico, fase dos entrenamiento mental y fase tres la liberación del ki" al terminar de decir esto el peli lavanda levanto su mano derecha para luego formar una esfera de energía pura en la palma.

"no logro comprender que es lo que quieres decir, Trunks" exclamo Rias con los brazos cruzados y una ceja arqueada, seña de que denotaba la confusión en su rostro.

"el ki es el poder interior que desarrollas con el entrenamiento físico" decía el hijo de vegeta con la esfera de ki en su palma, "mientras que la magia es energía que sirve para manipular varios elementos de la naturaleza, el ki es solo fuerza destructiva en si" al terminar de decir esto, el hijo de vegeta lanzo la esfera de ki a un árbol cercano.

La explosión que genero esa cantidad de ki destrozo por completo el árbol, dejando solo cenizas de lo que fue, lo cual impresiono a los miembros del club del ocultismo, pero en si miraban analíticamente el poder del ki comparado a la magia que ellos podían usar.

"pero mi príncipe Trunks, con el poder de la magia podríamos realizar el mismo daño o más de la que has hecho" decía la pelinegra de grandes senos con una sonrisa en su rostro y un dedo en la barbilla, a la vez que miraba dulcemente al sayayin mestizo.

"ese ataque solo fue una parte muy pequeña de mi fuerza" dijo el sayayin mestizo con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, para luego poner sus manos en la posición de la técnica de su padre, comenzando a acumular una gran cantidad de energía en su palma, apuntando a una de las montañas deshabitadas del sector, **"GALICK HOOO!"** grito con fuerza el peli lavanda, lanzando la ráfaga de ki a la montaña.

Todos miraban con atención el ataque de ki de un color purpura, recordando aquellas vez que este la uso con el humanoide puerco tiempo atrás, donde solo mostro el poder de desintegrar al ser, algo que podría hacer Rias con otros demonios renegados pero ahora contemplarían el poder de un sayayin en todo su esplendor y aclararían todas sus dudas sobre el poder destructivo del ki. El ataque de Trunks alcanzo la montaña en cosa de minutos, haciendo que esta estallara en mil pedazos, dejando solo un páramo plano de tierra y rocas.

"¿el poder de la magia puede hacer eso?" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras ponía sus manos en la cadera, mientras que los miembros del club quedaron boquiabiertos ante tal despliegue de poder.

"e..e..es..esto esta más allá de mi imaginación" decía con un leve tartamudeo la pelirroja heredera gremory, mientras que los demás no podían pronunciar palabra alguna después de esa demostración de destrucción.

"si ustedes se esfuerzan, son constantes y entrenan con todo el corazón, podrán lograr lo que acabo de hacer" dijo el hijo de vegeta a las chicas y Kiba, los cuales voltearon a ver al hijo de vegeta el cual tenía una mueca seria en su rostro, comprendiendo que Trunks no decía mentira alguna en sus palabras.

"yo entrenare hasta el cansancio Trunks sensei, por favor acépteme como su alumno" dijo el espadachín de rubia cabellera mientras se inclinaba ante el hijo de vegeta.

"se…s..sense!" dijo impresionado el sayayin de cabello lavanda casi cayendo de espalda. Trunks jamás pensó que gracias a esa demostración atraería tanto respeto del espadachín.

"ummmm me gusta ese nombre, Trunks sensei, estoy a sus manos ufufufufufu" decía la pelinegra de grandes pechos con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, mientras reía con un dedo en su mejilla.

"está decidido, Trunks sensei daremos lo mejor de nosotros, no lo decepcionaremos" decía la pelirroja Rias con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que las demás chicas veían a Trunks con rostro radiantes de felicidad y emoción.

"me gusta esa actitud, ahora empecemos" decía el hijo de vegeta lanzando un pequeña capsula al suelo, la cual estallo en una nube de humo para luego revelar el pequeño armario de blanco color.

"esa cosa solo me trae malos recuerdos" pensó Akeno con una mueca de tristeza en su rostro, recordando el día en que ella y Rias inspeccionaron el artefacto, encontrando la comida de perro en uno de los cajones de esta.

"aquí tengo todo lo necesario" decía el hijo de vegeta sacando varias muñequeras y tobilleras de color azul, las cuales iba dejando de lado, mientras que sus estudiantes lo miraban con curiosidad, "acérquense, tengo para todos" dijo Trunks con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Qué es eso Trunks sensei?" dijo con un tono confuso la peli rosa, mientras trataba de identificar esos objetos, a lo cual el sayayin de cabello lavanda lanzo una de estas muñequeras a la vampiresa nekomata, la cual recibió con una mano.

De inmediato la peli rosa cambio sus ojos de color, sintiendo en sus manos el peso que generaban estas muñequeras, a lo que luego de analizarlas volvió su mirada al sayayin mestizo, el cual esperaba esa reacción de la peli rosa.

"estas cosas pesan al menos unos cinco kilos" dijo la nekomata vampiresa con un tono de sorpresa, a lo cual los demás vieron con sorpresa las muñequeras y tobilleras.

"cinco kilos cada una, excepto las de Koneko, estas son de diez kilos cada una" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero los miembros del club del ocultismo aun veían con confusión al sayayin mestizo.

En ese momento el hijo de bulma comenzó con una explicación un poco más metódica sobre los beneficios de las pesas en sus cuerpos, un entrenamiento que ayudaría a generar un mayor incremento en todo aspecto físico, como lo es la velocidad, fuerza, reflejos, técnica, etc.

"Lo que no entiendo por qué la enana lleva más peso que las demás" decía la caída con los brazos cruzados mientras veía con los ojos entre cerrados a la Loli Koneko.

"pajarraco tonto" dijo la pequeña Loli mientras le mostraba la lengua a Raynare en señal de burla, lo cual saco una vena de furia en la frente de la caída.

"bueno, he comprobado que Koneko tiene una mayor fuerza física que cualquiera de ustedes, es por ese simple motivo que ella llevara más peso que ustedes" explico sencillamente el sayayin mestizo a sus estudiantes, "pero eso no quiere decir que solo entrenaran con cinco kilos, cuando dominen ese peso aumentaremos cinco kilos más, hasta que lo dominen y así sucesivamente" dijo Trunks con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"ooohhh ya entiendo" decía Raynare asintiendo con la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones, a lo cual luego de un par de aclaraciones más sobre el entrenamiento por parte de Trunks, los chicos entraron en acción.

(Una hora después)

Luego de sesenta minutos de un entrenamiento infernal, donde el clan gremory y Raynare, entrenaron a mas no poder ejercicios básicos que llevaron sus cuerpos al extremo del agotamiento, dejando a todos regados por el campo con los brazos abiertos y de boca al sol, respirando agitadamente y sudando a mares.

"bien, creo que es todo por hoy" decía el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro, viendo que todos dieron lo mejor de sí mismos, "desde hoy en adelante, entrenaremos después de clases" dijo el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"me duele todo mi hermoso cuerpo" decía la caída con molestia y agotamiento en su voz, tratando de levantarse sin poder conseguirlo, lo cual trataron de hacer los demás, pero todos excepto Kiba cayeron de nueva cuenta al suelo.

"jejejeje lo conseguí" exclamo con una voz débil el caballero de Rias, mientras sonreía con dificultad, este impulsado por el compromiso de esta noche, "lo siento presidenta pero me adelantare, tsubaki me espera" exclamo el caballero de rubia cabellera el cual intentaba caminar pero al primer paso este tropezó.

"ups, cuidado amigo" dijo el hijo de vegeta atrapando al rubio chico antes de que cayera, a lo cual el peli lavanda paso el brazo del espadachín sobre sus hombros, "ven te llevare a casa, hoy tienes una cita muy importante ¿verdad?" decía el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa en su rostro a lo cual Kiba se sonrojo ante tal comentario.

"gracias, amigo" dijo el pelirrubio con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que el sayayin mestizo alzaba el vuelo, volando a una velocidad prudente al hogar de Kiba.

"espera y nosotras" dijo en voz alta Rias con un tono molesto, a lo cual las chicas también necesitaban de la ayuda de Trunks, el cual las dejaba en ese lugar.

"Trunks!" gritaron las chicas al unísono llamando la atención del sayayin mestizo, el cual volteo unos momentos a ver a las chicas, el cual sonrió nervioso ante la pedida de ayuda de las jóvenes.

"no se preocupen, volveré enseguida" decía el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, volviendo al vuelo junto a Kiba, ahora anteponiendo la cita de su amigo caballero que a las chicas que aun podían esperar unos minutos en ese lugar.

(Esa misma noche)

Rias le dio la noche libre a los miembros del club de ocultismo, ya que para su primera vez entrenando tan arduamente fue mucho el desgaste físico para sus cuerpos, lo cual agradecieron los jóvenes, así cada uno dirigiéndose a sus hogares, excepto por uno.

Kiba se dirigía al departamento de su querida novia con un ramo de flores blancas y una caja de chocolates en sus manos, este mantenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ya que aun con el exhaustivo entrenamiento del día, Trunks fue amable en otorgarle un poco de su energía al espadachín de rubios cabellos, el cual estaba vestido con un smoking negro, camisa blanca y zapatos negros como el smoking.

"ufffff, bien aquí voy" se dijo Kiba a sí mismo, dando un suspiro para relajarse antes de tocar la puerta de tsubaki un par de veces.

"ya voy!" exclamo una voz por dentro del departamento, la cual era de la pelinegra de anteojos, a lo cual en poco tiempo esta abrió la puerta, "llegas puntual como siempre Kiba" dijo la pelinegra de largo cabello con una sonrisa y una mano en la cadera.

Al instante la boca de Kiba se abrió ligeramente al ver tanta belleza junta en solo una mujer, su novia vestía un hermoso vestido de rojo color, el cual se apegaba a su sexy figura, su cabello atado en una cola baja, dejando que un mechón de su cabello cayera por alrededor de su ojos derecho, mientras que sus zapatos combinaban con su vestido, mientras que un collar de oro relucía en su cuello, donde colgaba cerca de un escote apabullador que haría babear a cualquiera.

"kibaaaa, tierra llamando a mi novio" decía la pelinegra de anteojo, mientras movía sus manos por delante del rostro del espadachín, a lo cual Kiba reacciono ante la acción de su novia.

"oh, disculpa tsubaki, solo que te ves muy hermosa esta noche" decía Kiba con ligero tono de vergüenza en su voz, mientras miraba fugazmente a la pelinegra con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"tú también te ves muy bien Kiba" decía la pelinegra de anteojos bajando su mirada de vergüenza, a lo cual se comportaba al igual que Kiba.

"ten son tus favoritas" decía el caballero de rubios cabellos entregándole las flores y los chocolates a tsubaki, la cual con sus mejillas rojas aceptaba con felicidad los regalos de su novio.

"son hermosas Kiba, y estos chocolates los comeremos como postre después de la cena" decía la pelinegra con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro, lo cual hizo sonreír al rubio espadachín, "eres todo un caballero Kiba, eso me encanta de ti" dijo suavemente la pelinegra mientras miraba las flores.

"es solo un detalle de mi parte para tmmmmgggg" antes de que Kiba terminara de hablar, tsubaki lo calló al conectar sus labios con los del espadachín, en un dulce y adorable beso por sobre sus labios, lo cual sorprendió al rubio, pero de inmediato devolvió el beso. Este gesto de amor entre los novios duro unos segundos, hasta que estos se separaron con sus rostros radiantes de felicidad.

"espérame un momento, luego nos vamos" dijo la reina de sona con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que dejaba los regalos de Kiba en su hogar.

(Un par de horas después)

La pareja de novios tuvo una romántica noche en la ciudad de kuoh, donde Kiba le dio una agradable sorpresa a tsubaki llevándola a uno de los más caros y exclusivos restoranes de la ciudad, donde comieron y bailaron hasta estar satisfechos, luego de esto pasearon por el parque central de la ciudad, con tsubaki muy agarrada del brazo de su novio, mientras ponía su cabeza en su hombro, los dos con sonrisas en sus labios, disfrutando de una velada de ensueño.

Al final de la noche Kiba llevaba a tsubaki de nueva cuenta a su departamento, ahora con ella con la chaqueta negra del smoking por sobre el hombro de la chica, a lo cual no tardaron en llegar a su destino, lo cual tsubaki invito a entrar a su novio. Kiba se encontraba nervioso en estos instantes, con la pelinegra estaban a un paso de llegar más lejos en su relación y sus dudas comenzaron a invadir su cabeza, a lo que llevo que este se detuviera en medio del pasillo, mirando con confusión y tristeza al suelo.

"tsubaki, yo…" pero antes de que este terminara su frase, la mencionada volteo rápidamente a confrontar a su novio, sin darle tiempo para hablar mientras estrellaba sus labios en contra los de Kiba, besándolo suavemente por unos segundos, para luego acoplar su boca en un beso furibundo y lleno de pasión con los labios de Kiba.

El espadachín de rubio cabello devolvía el beso con la misma pasión e intensidad que su novia, así comenzando un baile entre las bocas y un poco de lengua entre la pareja, Kiba sujetando la cintura de la chica y está abrazando por la espalda para profundizar un poco más el contacto bucal con Kiba. El caballero de Rias ya sus dudas habían desaparecido, la decisión de Kiba y tsubaki ya estaba hecha, esta noche la pareja concebiría su amor en cuerpo y alma.

(¿)

En un planeta desconocido, de un cielo purpura y paramos de tierra desolados, donde solo tierra levantada, rocas destruidas y cráteres en todo lugar, la perfección hecha androide se encontraba sentado en una de las rocas, mirando sus manos muy concentrado, hasta el momento en que levanto la mirada y veía hacia la nada con maldad, comenzando a reír entre dientes.

"al fin lo he conseguido…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ok es todo por ahora mis queridos lectores, como saben lo que más me gusta es que Trunks no sea el único que destaque en poder, también las chicas de su harem, las cuales serán bastante poderosas en el futuro, pero no tanto como un sayayin, tal vez se enfrenten al harem de gohan, eso sería interesante verdad.

Recuerden dejar comentarios como locos pero si no, pues ya esta todo dicho, sin más que decir me despido.

El rey del harem alucard77 fuera.

QUE VIVA EL HAREM.


	16. Chapter 16

Bien queridos lectores, he vuelto para actualizar la historia la cual mas que los comentarios solo quería escribir, perdí varias horas de sueño y espero que sepan disfrutar de este capítulo apreciar el esfuerzo que hago por traerles esta actualización, sin más contestare algunos comentarios ya que no fueron lo que esperaba.

Magnus Mefisto: si ya tengo la idea de como cruzar esta historia con la familia son en konoha, es mas tengo casi todo planeado para esto.

lord mau shinji 500: raiser es inmortal pero aun así siente dolor, malos nombres que escogiste así que yo escogeré el nombre del dragón, cell consiguió algo y eso es todo, champa conocera a Trunks pero solo eso diré.

Etherias Akastki833: tal vez si alcance el ssj2 o tal vez no, eso solo yo lo se.

Zasetsu04: exacto destaco a todos los personajes, algo consiguió cell amigo, Raynare será necesaria para Trunks.

Tadokiari: sere lo mas original posible amigo.

Kishinoshi: issei es basura.

FanFic World010: esa pelea de harem seria épica, pero todo va por como avance la historia.

Jos Yivaldi: Kiba conseguirá mas que eso jajajaja.

hero hero: Raynare es más útil que issei y si no tienes una cuenta no dejes comentarios, basura anónima.

Warewameshianari: trato de poner todo tipo de genero literario en mis fic.

Neopercival: cell pudo haber conseguido varias cosas, pero eso yo lo se y nadie mas. Kiba y Trunks tienen suerte, pero mas Kiba.

Aleisdar: todo sale de mi cabeza, hago mi mejor esfuerzo para ser original y no uno mas del monton, te lo digo ya, kuroka no estará en el harem de Trunks, tengo otros planes para ella, también solo agregare a una chica mas de otro anime y es todo.

Arqchevo: las chicas también deben destacar por su fuerza, no solo Trunks, pues mas adelante sabrás que consiguió.

Las series que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 16: una noche especial, saji v/s Trunks.

Tsubaki y Kiba no dejaban de realizar el baile de amor entre sus bocas, entrelazando sus lenguas en un beso furibundo en medio del pasillo, lo cual comenzó a subir la temperatura del lugar y en los cuerpos de nuestros protagonistas, los cuales ya veían que las ropas en estos momentos comenzaban a estorbar, a lo cual Kiba en un rápido movimiento deslizo el vestido de su novia al piso, dejándola solo en ropa interior, la cual era un conjunto de bragas y brasear blanco como la nieve, la cual acentuaba la piel de porcelana de la reina de sona.

"uh… ..hu.h..ki..ba" decía entre besos la pelinegra de lentes, mientras que el caballero de rubio cabello besaba su cuello en repetidas ocasiones, lo cual excitaba a la chica, "k..k..k.i..kiba, ah…ah..ah..la habitación" decía entre gemidos tsubaki, a lo cual el espadachín de Rias con gran habilidad levanto a su novia en su brazos, sin para un solo minuto en recorrer su boca.

Kiba con tsubaki en sus brazos comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de la chica, recorriendo el largo pasillo hasta llegar a su objetivo, el cual con solo deslizar la puerta ya se encontraba en el interior del cuarto, el cual era muy típico de una chica. Paredes pintadas de rosa, una cama individual con sabanas de mismo color, algunos animales de peluches que le había dado Kiba y otros de ellas por el lugar, una repisa con libros y en un escritorio una computadora.

En un dos por tres Kiba dejo caer con suavidad el bello y sensual cuerpo de la pelinegra en la suave cama de la chica, quedando él encima de ella. Kiba quedo contemplando lo bella que era su novia, la cual miraba sonrojada el rostro concentrado de su novio, el cual no perdía detalle de cada parte de la cara de tsubaki, lo cual hizo que esta se sintiera avergonzada y volteara ligeramente su rostro.

"m..me avergüenza que me mires tan fijamente Kiba" decía la pelinegra novia de Kiba con un ligero tono de vergüenza en su voz, viendo a Kiba de reojo en varias ocasiones.

"pe…perdón tsubaki, es solo que en esta posición te ves más hermosa de lo habitual" decía el pelirrubio espadachín con un ligero toque de tartamudeo en su voz, a la vez que desviaba un poco la mirada, pero estas palabras hicieron sonreír a la reina de sona, la cual se quitó los lentes de sus ojos y acerco sus labios a los de Kiba, volviendo a la danza entre sus bocas en un caluroso y apasionado beso.

Las bocas de los jóvenes se mantenían unidas mientras que sus manos comenzaban a estar más inquietas en estos momentos de la noche, a lo que la pelinegra empezó a desvestir a su novio comenzando con la camisa de blanca seda, la cual no tardó en ser desabrochada y lanzada a través del cuarto, dejando al rubio chico solo con sus pantalones negros y ropa interior en su cuerpo.

"ah, ah k..kiba" decía entre gemidos la pelinegra con los ojos cerrados mientras su novio comenzaba a explorar más debajo de su cuello, llegando a sus turgentes y de gran tamaño senos, los cuales eran masajeados por sobre la tela del sostén de tsubaki, sacando gemidos de la chica la cual tambaleaba suavemente de un lado a otro al sentir tan delicioso placer en su cuerpo.

"no puedo creer esto, esta sensación en mi corazón está ardiendo en mi interior" pensó el espadachín de Rias, el cual masajeaba con más presión los pechos de su novia, la cual gemía y con sus piernas rozaba el miembro del chico, el cual empezaba a endurecerse en cada toque.

Kiba no espero más por ver los pechos al desnudo de su novia, a lo cual quitó el broche delantero del brasear de la chica, haciendo que los senos de tsubaki dieran un leve golpeteo entre ellos, dejando ver esos hermosos pechos coronados por sus pezones de un rosa suave, que dejo a Kiba muy sorprendido por la bellezas de estos.

"¿t…tt..te gusta lo que ves?" decía tsubaki con una mezcla de un tono coqueto y nervioso en su voz, en ese momento el control de Kiba en sí mismo fue perdido, su excitación estaba al borde y el sexy cuerpo de su novia provocaba todo esta serie de sensaciones en su cuerpo.

"ya no puedo más, tsubaki te amo" dijo con pasión y mucho amor en su voz Kiba, así antes de que la pelinegra pudiera decir palabra alguna, el espadachín de rubia cabellera se lanzó a los pechos de la chica con su boca, comenzando a succionar y lamer los pezones de su novia, la cual gemía de placer al sentir esos cosquilleos en la parte baja de su intimidad.

Las manos inquietas de Kiba amasaban y masajeaban con firmeza el par de montañas de suave carne que poseía tsubaki como pechos, a lo cual mientras más realizaba esto más la excitación en su miembro llegaba a su límite, a lo cual tsubaki entre gemidos logro ver que el pene de su novio ya se notaba a través de sus pantalones. El miembro viril de Kiba ya era una gran molestia en sus pantalones, a lo cual este pedía a gritos salir de su prisión de piel, cosa que hizo tsubaki sintiera un poco de culpa al ser ella la única que recibía tan placentero masaje en su senos, dejando a su novio con ganas de disfrutar el placer que sentía ella en estos momentos.

"e… Kiba" dijo la pelinegra entre gemidos, mientras tomaba las manos de su novio, haciendo que este se detuviera en seco con una mirada confusa en su rostro, "no es justo que solo yo disfrute esto" dijo tsubaki con un tono algo coqueto

Kiba comenzó a dirigir de manera lenta su mirada al lugar señalado por la pelinegra, descubriendo con algo de vergüenza que su miembro se encontraba totalmente erecto, lo cual hizo sonreír algo nervioso al espadachín el cual tenía la intención de disculparse con su novia, pero esta fue más rápida que él y lo acostó rápidamente en la cama, quedando ella sobre su cuerpo.

"ahora es mi turno de complacerte mi lindo caballero" decía la pelinegra con un mientras señalaba la entrepierna de Kiba.

brillo lujurioso en sus ojos, a la vez que presionaba sus pechos contra el de Kiba, masajeando ligeramente el miembro de su novio por sobre sus pantalones, lo cual hizo que Kiba se encorvara ligeramente al sentir las pequeñas manos de tsubaki en su pene.

"ooohhh tsub..aki!" dijo Kiba gimiendo mientras que su novia sonreía ante las reacciones de su novio, a lo cual decidió que debía ya liberar el pene de Kiba de sus pantalones, a lo cual la chica comenzó a bajar lentamente el cierre del pantalón de Kiba, buscando de entre la ropa interior el miembro de Kiba, el cual como una espada recién desenfundad apareció en toda su gloria en frente de tsubaki.

"e…esto ya lo había visto en la clase de anatomía, pero es muy diferente que verlo en imágenes" pensó la pelinegra novia de Kiba, la cual veía fijamente el pene de Kiba, "bien, ya es hora" pensó tsubaki tragando un poco de saliva, mientras dirigía sus manos al miembro de Kiba.

La reina de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil comenzó lentamente a tomar entre sus manos el miembro endurecido de su novio, lo cual justo al sentir el contacto de la mano de tsubaki en su pene dio un gemido de placer, mientras la pelinegra se sorprendía por lo duro que se sentía el miembro viril en estos momentos, dándose cuenta que solo ella podía provocar esta clase de sentimientos y emociones en el rubio espadachín.

"es..esto .e..ees..es inc..creible, jamás h..a..bia s.. algo así" decía Kiba entre gemidos mientras que su novia lo masturbaba con suavidad, el placer que Kiba sentía en su miembro era sublime, el tacto suave como el de la seda, pero firme de la mano de tsubaki enloquecía al rubio caballero.

"jejejeje, eres tan lindo amor, veamos que te parece esto" dijo en un tono coqueto la reina de cabello negro, a lo cual con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro acelero su mano de arriba y abajo, haciendo que su novio se tomara firme de las sabanas, sintiendo que la primera corrida seria por él, al ser masturbado por su hermosa tsubaki.

"ts…tsuba..ki me co…rrooo!" decía entre gemidos Kiba al alcanzar el clímax, liberando su esperma en el brazo de la chica y parte de este en la cama, lo cual hizo sorprenderse a la pelinegra y el rubio se sintió avergonzado por lo sucedido, "d..disculpame tsubaki, ahora lo limpio" dijo rápidamente el caballero de rubia cabellera mientras buscaba un pañuelo de papel para limpiar el desastre que había dejado.

"jajajaja" no pudo evitar sonreír tsubaki, esta con una risilla risueña veía como su novia intentaba limpiar el esperma de su mano y la cama, a lo cual el rubio chico solo la miro confundido ante esto.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó el confundió y ruborizado Kiba, mirando con una ceja arqueada a su novia, la cual después de unos segundos riendo miro directamente a los ojos de su novio con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

"no es nada Kiba, es solo que eres muy tierno y lindo cuando te comportas así" dijo la pelinegra acercándose al rubio chico y robar un leve beso en la boca de Kiba, el cual sonrió dulcemente al igual que tsubaki.

Una nueva sesión de besos entre los jóvenes chicos volvió a comenzar, las bocas de estos bailaban con amor, ahora Kiba posicionando su mano derecha en la mejilla de tsubaki, la cual comenzó a caer lentamente de espalda a la cama, siendo ayudada y sin despegarse de los labios del espadachín, el cual ahora él estaba encima de ella. Kiba volvió su ataque de besos a los pechos de la chica la cual dejaba que su novio se posesionara de sus enormes senos, sacando leves gemidos por parte de tsubaki, pero el pelirrubio quería más y su boca empezó un recorrido de besos hacia el sur de tsubaki, ubicándose en la gloria de la chica.

"tsubaki, yo…" decía el espadachín con algo de vergüenza en su voz, viendo a si novia y la ropa interior que cubría la vagina de la chica, a lo cual la pelinegra capto las palabras de su novia a lo cual esta asintió con la cabeza, dando el permiso para que Kiba hiciera lo suyo.

El caballero de Rias comenzó a quitar lentamente las bragas de la chica, deslizándola por los muslos, pasando por sus nalgas y rodillas, llegando a sus tobillos hasta que las bragas de tsubaki eran historia y ahora solo reposaban en el piso de la habitación junto a la demás ropa.

Kiba quedo casi pasmado al ver la vagina de su novia en toda su gloria, esta sin pizca de vello en ella, la entrada a la gloria de tsubaki se encontraba totalmente empapada, la reina de sona se había mojado mientras era acariciada y besada por todas partes gracias al rubio chico. Al contemplar esto, el miembro de Kiba volvió a crecer y endurecerse como una roca, excitándose al ver la vagina rosa y delicada de su novia, la cual pedía a gritos ser penetrada por el pene de Kiba.

"hazlo Kiba, he esperado este momento por mucho tiempo" exclamo tsubaki con convicción en su voz mientras alzaba su manos hacia el rubio chico, sonriéndole con dulzura a su novio, "te amo mi lindo espadachín, ahora y siempre" dijo tsubaki con una sonrisa suave en sus labios.

Kiba con una sonrisa igual de dulce y una pequeña lagrima que bajo de su ojo derecho, se acercó a su novia para probar sus labios una vez más, acoplando su boca con la de tsubaki, en un beso dulce y apasionado, mientras que su miembro viril casi por instinto, como si este supiera donde encajar, comenzó a penetrar lentamente el interior de la chica, la cual sentía como el pene de Kiba entraba en ella, hasta el punto que la separaba de su virginidad.

"¿lista? Luego de esto no hay vuelta atrás" exclamo con un tono algo preocupado el espadachín, a lo cual su novia con una dulce sonrisa y alcanzo los labios de su novio en un corto beso respondió.

"no importa Kiba, tú eres el hombre que más quiero en este mundo y seria el momento más feliz de mi vida perder la virginidad contigo" exclamo dulcemente la pelinegra con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual Kiba sonrió de igual manera y procedió a introducir su miembro en la vagina de tsubaki.

Kiba con un movimiento tan suave como este pudo, se introdujo completamente en el interior de la pelinegra, la cual dio un leve gemido de dolor al ser desvirgada por el espadachín, a lo cual Kiba se preocupó ante la mueca de dolor en el rostro de su novia, pero esta aun con un par de lágrimas en sus ojos le sonreí al rubio joven.

"dis..culpame tsubaki, no quería hacerte daño" dijo el espadachín de Rias con un tono de disculpa en su voz, a lo cual su novia negó con la cabeza mientras ponía sus manos alrededor del cuello de Kiba.

"hum, hum, no es tu culpa amor, esto es natural en las mujeres vírgenes" explico la pelinegra en un tono suave, "te amo Kiba y estas lagrimas son de felicidad, son muestra de lo feliz que me ase hacer esto contigo" decía con una voz tranquilizadora tsubaki, a lo cual Kiba volvió a sonreír mientras besaba los labios de tsubaki una vez más.

Luego pasado unos segundos, el espadachín comenzó a penetrar en el vaivén del amor a su novia, entrando y saliendo suavemente de a suave, mojada, apretada y deliciosa vagina de la pelinegra, a la cual el dolor ya era cosa del pasado y el placer la invadía en todo su ser, mientras que el rubio chico sentía lo mismo que su novia, esta sensación única entre dos amantes, dos personas que se aman y quieren como ellos, la sensación del amor físico que se generaba en la habitación de tsubaki.

"ah, ah, ah, ah, q..que bien s..se " decía la pelinegra al ser penetrada en repetidas ocasiones por Kiba, el cual acariciaba la mejilla de su novia y atrapaba sus labios con los suyos, pero no solo eso, el rubio chico también aprovechaba de lamer y chupar los pechos de su novia la cual se encontraba en éxtasis, gimiendo el nombre de su novio en repetidas ocasiones mientras este se mantenía ocupado con sus senos.

Este acto continuo por varios minutos, los besos de Kiba, los masajes en los pechos de tsubaki, las lamidas en lo duros pezones de la chicas y las lamidas en el cuello de la chicas que la volvía loca, mientras que el chico aceleraba de poco a poco sus embestidas a la vagina de la pelinegra, moviendo todo el cuerpo de su novia la cual se movía y arrastraba su cuerpo con la cama, esto gracias a las penetraciones de Kiba contra ella, ya sintiendo como la vagina de la chica comenzaba a contraerse en su pene, casi como si este lo atrapara en su interior suave.

"ah, ah ah, tsu..ba..ki creo que voy ah" decía entre gemidos el rubio espadachín sintiendo como llegaba al límite del placer, a lo cual su novia que gemía al mismo ritmo que él mientras era follada continuamente por Kiba, sintió como su interior se preparaba para su primer orgasmo de la noche.

"ha..hazlo dentro Kiba, q..qi..quiero que me llenes con tu amor" decía la chica de cabello negro entre gemidos, poniendo sus piernas por detrás de la espalda de su novio mientras este la penetraba sin parar un solo segundo, acelerando las embestidas que los jugos de amor de tsubaki chorreaban en cada impacto que le daba Kiba a su vagina.

el acto sexual entre esta pareja joven había llegado al punto culmine en estos instantes, Kiba embestía tan rápidamente que la pelinegra tsubaki no podía contenerse más, el placer que estaban sintiendo en estos momentos llego a su punto culmine y entre besos gemidos, con sus corazones acelerados y el sudor escurriendo en sus rostros, no tardo en que los dos llegaran al orgasmo máximo que se podía sentir al tener sexo desenfrenado y apasionado con tu pareja.

"m…emm..e corrooooo!" gritaron en éxtasis el par de jóvenes mientras que la chica chorreaba jugos de amor en su vaginal, la cual se mezclaba con el semen blanco del espadachín de rubia cabellera, el cual abrazo fuertemente a su novia mientras se corría en el interior de ella.

Los jadeos y respiración dificultosas de los jóvenes se podía denotar mientras el rubio reposaba encima de la chica, quedando unos segundos en esa posición con su pene en el interior de la chica aun por unos segundos, para luego el joven caballero se moviera a un lado de tsubaki, posicionándose al costado derecho de la pelinegra. El pecho firme y musculoso de Kiba subía y bajaba al ritmo que los senos de la chica, volviendo a retomar el oxígeno perdido en su sesión de amor y cariño físico, esto por un par de minutos hasta que sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse al voltear el uno con el otro y sonreírse dulcemente.

"eso fue increíble" dijo el pelirrubio haciendo que la reina de sona se carcajeara levemente con una risilla dulce en su voz, a lo cual Kiba se unió entre risas de ambos.

"te amo mi dulce caballero de dorado cabellos" decía tsubaki apegando la frente con la de su novio en un gesto muy tierno, sin dejar de mirar los ojos de su novio, el cual comenzó a tapar sus cuerpos desnudos con una manta, quedando los dos debajo de esta.

"te amo mi dulce reina de los espejos" dijo el espadachín con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual hizo a la reina de sona sonrojarse por este peculiar apodo que tenia Kiba hacia ella. El rubio caballero era solo uno de los pocos del poder de tsubaki y su extraña pero poderosa sacred gear que poseía en su interior.

El par de jóvenes novios se quedó mirándose el uno al otro sin decir palabra alguna, dejando que la luz de la noche de una noche plutónica los envolviera en su regazo. Al pasar unos minutos el cansancio y sueño empezó a ganar fuerza en sus cuerpos hasta que estos cerraron sus ojos para descansar relajadamente en los brazos de su amado, así terminando una hermosa cita con el afecto de amor más antiguo de la historia de la humanidad, el acto del amor físico.

Kiba y tsubaki consagraron su amor y la suerte les sonreía a futuro, pero para un pervertido y sus amigos no todo era color de rosa, así es me refiero al trio más famoso o ex trio más famoso de la academia de kuoh, el trio pervertido que cumplía su condena y debía afrontar la realidad afuera de los barrotes de la penitenciaría estatal de kuoh.

(Luego de una condena por acoso sexual y varias fiestas mandingos)

Issei se encontraba saliendo de la penitenciaria siendo escoltado por uno de los guardias, el cual lo llevaba a empujones con su macana, dándole de golpes al pervertido chico, el cual tenía una mirada de odio en su rostro, la furia en su interior estaba a punto de estallar pero si lo hacía en estos momentos, se podría ganar una nueva condena por atacar a un guardia.

"bien basura, no quiero volver a verte aquí!" dijo severamente el guardia dándole una patada en la espalda de issei, lanzándolo fuera del portón de la penitenciaria, a lo cual el castaño aterrizo de cara en contra el suelo.

"maldito, me las pagaras Trunks, aunque sea lo último que haga me vengare" pensaba con mucha furia el pervertido chico, el cual se levantaba lentamente del suelo, mirando sombríamente hacia la nada, sumido en sus pensamientos de odio y venganza.

El pervertido de issei se encontraba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no notaba una figura que lo llamaba desde las lejanías, el mismo sujeto que estuvo todas las noches junto al pervertido mayor de kuoh, el cual se encontraba desde una ventana en el tercer piso de la penitenciaria con su típico gorro de verano y su pecho al desnudo.

"adiós issei querido, cuando salga de este lugar te iré a visitar" decía el hombre de color despidiéndose con la mano derecha del peli castaño, el cual de inmediato volteo su mirada al lugar donde provenía la voz, viendo con asombro a su supuesto amigo y amante durante su estancia en la cárcel, a lo cual sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sus manos fueron directamente a su trasero.

"huuuummmm, déjame en paz!" gritaba issei con lagrimas saliendo como cascadas de sus ojos, corriendo de forma muy cómica lejos de ese lugar, pero lo que no sabia el pervertido chico que el odio generado en su corazón crecería exponencialmente a cada día que pasara.

(Algunos meses después de la llegada de Trunks)

Casi medio año había pasado desde que el hijo de bulma arribo a este nuevo mundo, a esta nueva dimensión que lo acogía de muy buena manera, donde encontró a nuevos amigos que siempre estaban ahí para él o viceversa, amigos fieles y leales los cuales el sayayin mestizo daría la vida por ellos, aunque en la mayoría eran chicas, solo dejando a Kiba como su único amigo hombre, pero aun así todos eran muy amables con el peli lavanda.

Durante todo este tiempo el hijo de vegeta se acoplo a la academia y sus trabajos escolares de buena manera, el joven sayayin tenía la inteligencia de su madre, lo cual hacia mucho más fácil su vida escolar, sacando buenas calificaciones en cada materia que este tenía, lo cual hacía sentir orgullosas a cada una de las chicas que gustaban del sayayin mestizo, las cuales en cada día trataban de impresionar al hijo de vegeta y que este les prestara atención a una más que la otra, pero el sayayin mestizo siempre era equitativo con las chicas, sin prestarle atención a una chica más que a cualquier otra, poco a poco el sayayin mestizo se daba cuenta sobre los sentimientos que estas tenían hacia él, y porque no decirlo, Trunks también tenía un gran afecto por cada una de ellas.

Koneko era su hermanita adoptiva, la cual le quitaba esas horribles pesadillas en a noche al dormir junto a él en la misma cama, además de que la pequeña Loli estaba muy apegado a él, casos como que Koneko se sentara en su regazo eran cosa rutinaria ya en la vida de Koneko y Trunks, compartir sus dulces el uno con el otro en ocasiones, ayudarle en su tarea o varias cosas más acercaban a los hermanos el uno con el otro, aunque la pequeña Loli ya a estas alturas quería algo más que ser hermanita de Trunks pero con eso le bastaba por ahora.

Moka, la peli rosa de doble carácter, la chica que el sayayin salvo de los perros humanoides también se mantenía cerca del sayayin, esforzándose mucho en su entrenamiento diario, practicando sus patadas día a día, sonriéndole dulcemente al sayayin mestizo cada vez que podía, y cuando esta sacaba su personalidad agresiva, lo miraba con lujuria y picardía, lo cual ponía algo nervioso al sayayin, pero esta chica tan dulce siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro para él.

Raynare, la caída con la cual tuvo su primera cita aunque esta fuera una especie de plan para asesinarlo pero esta se arrepintió de hacer algo tan atroz, la caída la cual era controlada por sus compañeros fue salvada de un final horrible junto a su amiga asia gracias al sayayin mestizo, desde ese día la pelinegra le tenía una gran estima al peli lavanda. Tan agradecida estaba la caída que se convirtió en la sirvienta personal del sayayin mestizo, lo cual fue reacio al principio Trunks pero este con el tiempo se acostumbró a los tratos y mimos de Raynare cada día que pasaba.

Asia, la pequeña monja la cual era muy inocente en varias ocasiones, pero aun con esta personalidad tímida, ella trataba de acercarse al sayayin mestizo, el cual siempre le sonreía cada vez que podía y ayudaba más a la rubia en el entrenamiento al tener poca experiencia en combate, mientras que la ex monja realizaba la mayoría de las comidas del sayayin el cual disfrutaba mucho y más gracias al apetito de un sayayin, lo cual hacia muy feliz a la inocente rubia.

Akeno, la reina del rayo que le encantaba juguetear con el hijo de vegeta, casi siempre tratando de insinuársele con frases provocadoras o refiriéndose al príncipe sayayin como su príncipe sayayin, algo que volvía locas de celos a las demás chicas, pero bajo esta personalidad picara y sensual por parte de Akeno, esta chica era la que ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos bajo esa fachada, para preocupación del sayayin Akeno era muy difícil de leer y tratar de establecer una relación de amistad seria con ella, pero el hijo de vegeta no se daría por vencido y buscaría como conectar con la reina del rayo.

Por ultimo pero no menos importante, la chica el cual Trunks debía la vida y su estancia tan cómoda en este mundo, la princesa carmesí, Rias gremory la cual en comparación con las demás chicas esta se mantenía un poco a raya con sus muestras de afecto con el sayayin, esta chica mantenía una relación de amistad un poco más seria que las demás chicas con Trunks, pero siempre existían esos momentos cariñosos que tenía Rias con el sayayin mestizo, uno que otro abrazo que se daban por el buen desempeño del chico en sus misiones como miembro de su clan, pero esta solo era una excusa de Rias para tener unos momentos de dulce afecto con su querido siervo, así manteniendo un poco en control sus sentimientos verdaderos con el hijo de vegeta.

En fin, la suerte de Trunks en este mundo había sido fortuita, no podía tener una vida mejor junto a las más hermosas mujeres del planeta y un gran amigo como lo era Kiba, todos ellos esforzándose al máximo en su entrenamiento físico para poder adquirir un nuevo poder más fuerte que la misma magia, la fuerza del ki y el entrenamiento diario los ayudaba a avanzar hacia su meta, así ya pasando un par de semanas desde que comenzó este entrenamiento pero por el día de hoy este se dejaría de lado, ya que las noblezas de las familias más famosas del inframundo y la ciudad de kuoh presentarían a sus nuevos miembros en sus noblezas.

Rias no podía contener la sonrisa en su rostro, por fin luego de esperar por mucho tiempo podría presentar formalmente a su querido Trunks a otra familia del inframundo y que mejor que su antigua amiga sona, mientras los demás veían con algo de rareza a la pelirroja, esta se encontraba en su asiento detrás de su escritorio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"no puedo esperar a ver qué cara pone sona cuando vea a Trunks" pensó la pelirroja mientras veía unos documentos o eso parecía, ya que esta tenia los pensamientos en otro lado.

"ara ara presidenta, se encuentra de muy buen humor el día de hoy" comento la pelinegra de grandes senos con su típico tono de voz, a lo cual Rias aun con su sonrisa en su rostro volteo a ver a su reina.

"¿tú crees Akeno?" pregunto la sonriente Rias a lo que Akeno solo rio entre con una mano en su boca, al confirmar el estado de humor de la pelirroja.

Luego de pasado unos minutos, la puerta fue tocada un par de veces, anunciando la llegada del consejo estudiantil y el clan sitri, liderados por la heredera del clan sitri, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y una de las mejores alumnas de la academia, sona sitri.

"adelante" dijo con serenidad la pelirroja, cambiando su semblante a uno serio al escuchar y sentir que su amiga de la infancia estaba detrás de la puerta.

De la puerta ingreso todo el sequito de sona, donde se encontraba la novia de tsubaki, la cual mostro una agradable sonrisa el ver a Kiba, mientras que detrás de ellas se encontraban cinco chicas y un chico. Una de ellas tenía el cabello de color blanco y largo, ojos verdes obscuros y de piel blanca como la nieve, la que le seguía era una chica de cabello marrón y ojos color avellana, la cual tenía una sonrisa suave en su rostro, de piel clara como su compañera, la siguiente era una chica otra chica de cabello azul y ojos de mismo color, de test blanca y una mirada fría en su rostro, la que seguía era joven de cabello rojizo oscuro, de ojos del mismo color de su cabello, piel blanca y una mirada despreocupada en su rostro, para terminar, la última chica del clan sitri tenía ojos verdes y cabello marrón oscuro atado en dos coletas, mostrando serenidad y tranquilidad en su rostro.

"bienvenido sea el consejo estudiantil a el club del ocultismo" decía la pelirroja levantándose de su asunto mientras caminaba en dirección de su amiga de la infancia.

"el gusto es nuestro Rias, hace mucho tiempo que nos hubiera gustado hacer esta pequeña reunión entre clanes" respondió la pelinegra de cabello corto con un tono serio, a lo cual mientras sona decía esto su nobleza se posicionaba detrás de ella.

"bueno sona, estos meses han sido muy ocupados, sobre todo para nuestras familias" decía la pelirroja gremory en un tono sereno, a lo cual al igual que el sequito de sona, los miembros del club se colocaban detrás de ella.

"eso ya no importa, mejor pasemos a lo nuestro" dijo la pelinegra viendo de reojo a su sequito, a lo cual Rias hizo lo mismo que ella.

"bien déjame ser la primera en presentar a mi queridos siervos" decía la pelirroja chica con un tono más alegre, a lo cual volteo a ver a sus amigos, "la primeras serán mis nuevas alfiles, moka akashiya y asia argento" exclamo la pelirroja gremory presentando a sus amigas y rivales en el amor.

"un placer conocerlos" dijo moka dando una leve reverencia con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero sus ojos cambiaron de rojo en un momento, "solo son basura, nadie se compara con mi futuro marido" dijo en voz baja moka con una mirada de superioridad en su rostro para luego cambiar su rostro una vez más. Esta acción hizo sacar una gota de sudor por sona y su sequito pero ignorándolo por ahora.

"u… gusto, e..esperemos llevarnos bien" dijo la rubia chica en un tono de vergüenza y un sonrojo en su rostro, lo cual hizo que el rubio chico de la nobleza contraria se emocionara por la actitud linda de asia.

"y por ultimo mi nuevo Peón y el miembro más fuerte de mi nobleza" decía Rias con un tono de orgullo en su voz, a lo cual el hijo de vegeta dio un leve paso adelante, dejando a las chicas del sequito de sona con un pequeño sonrojo por lo atractivo del joven sayayin, "Trunks brief" dijo finalmente Rias con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"con él es el supuesto hombre que supera el poder de un dragón" pensó sona con un rostro serio, mirando fijamente y en detalle al sayayin mestizo, "debo decir Rias que la joven moka emite una mayor cantidad de energía que el joven Trunks" exclamo la heredera sitri, lo cual hizo que Rias se molestara por ese comentario.

"estas muy equivocada en tus palabras sona" dijo Rias con una vena en su frente y una mirada fría en su rostro, a lo cual sona no se inmuto y encaro de igual manera a su amiga de la infancia.

"es muy poco probable que este en un error Rias, pero eso lo podemos dejar de lado" decía la pelinegra de cabello corto con tranquilidad, "es mejor presentar a mi nuevo Peón….." pero antes de que sona presentara a su nueva adquisición en su nobleza, el joven de cabellera rubia, tan veloz como un rayo estaba en frente de asia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"mi nombre es saji genshirou, un placer conocer a una mujer tan bella como usted señorita asia" decía en un tono galante el rubio chico inclinándose un poco tratando de tomar sus manos con las de asia, a lo cual esta se sintió muy incómoda ante la actitud del chico.

Trunks logro captar el rostro de incomodidad por parte de la antigua monja, a lo cual en un movimiento rápido tomo el antebrazo de saji con su mano derecha, quedando entre asia y saji, mirando al joven con una mirada seria en su rostro, dejando impresionados al clan sitri y sobre todo a sona.

"es muy rápido" pensó sona con los ojos más abiertos de lo usual, a lo que luego de ver esto volteo a ver a Rias, la cual tenía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara, "tal vez Rias tiene la razón con este chico" pensó sona volviendo a tomar su actitud seria y fría.

"hey idiota, ¿Qué rayos crees que haces?" dijo saji con molestia mientras se libraba del agarre de Trunks aunque fue este que lo dejo ir, "veo que tiene una gran fuerza, pero para que sepas la presidenta sona utilizo cuatro peones para reencarnarme como un demonio, eso demuestra mi fuerza superior a ti" decía el rubio saji con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

"jujujuju, no es por nada pero Trunks recibió mis ocho peones para ser parte de mi nobleza" dijo Rias con una pequeña carcajada y sus manos en las caderas, lo cual sorprendió a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y al resto de su nobleza.

"espera Rias, has dicho que este chico uso ocho peones para ser parte de tu nobleza, lo que quiere decir que no fue reencarnado como demonio" exclamo la princesa sitri con una mirada fría en su rostro, lo cual hizo que Rias desviara su vista de su amiga de la infancia.

"si así es sona, y antes de que me repliques por algo, esta decisión fue apoyada por mi hermano" dijo la pelirroja con los brazos cruzados y un tono sereno en su voz, lo cual hizo suspirar a la pelinegra de corto cabello.

"bien, ese es un tema que discutiremos luego Rias, ahora enfoquémonos en el siguiente asunto de esta reunión" exclamo sona con un tono serio, a lo cual Rias solo se encogió de hombros mientras que el Peón de sona miraba con molestia al hijo de vegeta, el cual no se tomaba la molestia de darle importancia a este chico.

"como sabes sona, el portal hacia el bosque de los familiares solo se abre una vez al mes y en luna llena la cual es mañana en la noche" decía Rias a su amiga de la infancia la cual asentía con la cabeza, "y solo una de las noblezas podrá ir a este lugar" dijo la pelirroja en un tono serio, lo cual sona de nueva cuenta asintió de forma afirmativa.

"eso es correcto Rias y como mi nuevo siervo, así como los tuyos quieren ir por sus familiares se me ha ocurrido una forma de decidir que nobleza ira por su familiar el día de mañana" dijo sona con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual Rias arqueo una ceja al aire.

"espero que no sea una partida de ajedrez" exclamo la pelirroja con sus manos cruzadas y una mirada penetrante, lo cual hizo que sona diera una ligera sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios.

"no es eso Rias, es un reto más físico que mental" exclamo sona con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa ligera en su rostro, a lo cual la heredera gremory y su nobleza la vio de extraña manera.

(Esa misma tarde, en las canchas de tenis de la academia)

"con que esto planeabas sona" dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro mientras que sostenía una raqueta de tenis en su mano derecha. Rias lucía un flamante traje de tenis, con una falda pequeña blanca y una camiseta rosa.

"ara ara, ¿no crees que este traje es un poco revelador? Mi príncipe Trunks" pregunto en su tono coqueto Akeno, la cual usaba un traje similar a Rias pero esta tenía una playera azul.

"no me lo preguntes a mi" decía el sonrojado sayayin desviando la mirada ligeramente, a lo cual Akeno sonrió lindamente ante la actitud del hijo de bulma. Trunks se encontraba en la silla alta ya que fue elegido como el juez del partido.

"bien Rias, preparada para perder" dijo sona con una actitud ganadora mientras s ponía en pose para empezar, esta vestida igual que las demás solo con una camiseta purpura mientras que su reina tsubaki tenía una playera amarilla.

"tsubaki se ve muy hermosa con esa vestimenta" pensó Kiba con un sonrojo en sus mejillas sin dejar de mirar a su novia, está dándose cuenta de esto vio como la veía su novio, a lo cual con las mejillas rojas le dio un pequeño guiño de ojo.

"bien Rias, tomare el primer servicio" dijo sona con un tono confiado en su voz, a lo que lanzo la pelota al aire, "aquí va!" grito la pelinegra de cabello corto, golpeando con fuerza la pelota amarilla, lanzándola con mucha fuerza hacia Rias.

"hum, esto no es nada, ten esto!" grito la pelirroja dándole un derechazo a la pelota, lanzándola con más poder en contra de sona, la cual vio como la pelota rebotaba a su lado izquierdo.

"eres fuerte Rias, pero no lo suficiente!" grito sona dando un golpe de revés a la pelota, devolviendo el golpe de Rias hacia ella, a lo cual comenzó un juego monopolizado por la pelirroja y la pelinegra de lentes, golpeando la pelota en repetidas ocasiones, llamando la atención de los demás.

"miren esto chicos, las mujeres más hermosas de la academia jugando tenis" dijo uno de los estudiantes, a lo cual en solo unos segundos se incrementó el número de mirones que en su mayoría eran varones que veían como las faldas de las chicas se levantaban y mostraban sus bragas, lo cual sacaba gritos molestos de los chicos.

Trunks al notar que estos mirones y pervertidos veían con miradas lujuriosas a las chicas, se comenzó a molestar por esto, así que al ver que el partido de tenis no llegaría aprovecho esto para terminar con el espectáculo que estaban dando las chicas a un montón de basura pervertidas como los jóvenes de la academia kuoh. Así el peli lavanda en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en medio de la cancha de tenis, dejando con la boca abierta a los presentes y más cuando este sin mucho esfuerzo tomo la pequeña pelota con la palma derecha.

"si continúan así, el partido durara por la eternidad, ¿no habrá otra forma de resolver esto?" preguntó el hijo de vegeta con una voz serena, pero esto saco de las casillas a saji, el cual disfrutaba ver a su presidenta mostrar sus bragas en cada golpe.

"ya me tienes harto esa actitud tuya niño bonito" exclamo saji con furia mientras ingresaba a la cancha parándose en frente de Trunks, el cual solo dio un leve suspiro de aburrimiento ante la actitud de saji.

"hey sona, mantén a tu Peón controlado en este momento" exclamo con molestia la pelirroja heredera gremory, a lo cual sona puso una mano en la barbilla al ocurrírsele una nueva idea en su cabeza.

"ummmm que tal esta idea Rias, como el partido de tenis fue un fracaso, que tal una pelea amistosa entre tu Peón y el mío" decía la pelinegra de corto cabello con un tono tranquilo en su voz.

"esa idea me gusta, le enseñare a este niño bonito que es ser un peón de la familia sitri" dijo saji con una actitud confiada, a lo cual miro a Trunks, desafiándolo con sus ojos.

"jejejeje bien sona, así lo has querido, esta noche en el gimnasio de la escuela, hasta entonces" exclamo la pelirroja gremory en un tono alegre, mientras que abrazaba el brazo de Trunks entre sus senos, "vamos Trunks," dijo Rias mientras se llevaba al sayayin mestizo de las canchas de tenis.

"espere presidenta" dijo la pelinegra mientras ponía sus senos en el brazo libre de Trunks, caminando estos tres juntos, dejando a Trunks muy sonrojado ante la acción de las chicas.

"saji, confió en ti para esta noche" exclamo sona mientras comenzaba a caminar fuera de los campos de tenis, dejando a saji con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

"no se preocupe presidenta, esta victoria ya está asegurada" dijo el rubio chico cruzándose de brazos, pensando en su victoria en una pose pensante, lo que no noto este chico es que en poco tiempo quedo solo como un idiota en medio de la cancha de tenis.

(Esa misma noche)

Saji y Trunks se encontraban frente a frente a punto de iniciar la pelea, Trunks vestía con su típico traje de chaqueta azul y pantalones negros, mientras que saji mantenía el uniforme de la escuela, mientras que sus amigos se encontraban detrás de ellos a varios metros, dándoles lugar para pelear.

"estas listo chico insolente" exclamo saji con un tono confiado en su voz, a lo cual Trunks no se inmuto ante las amenazas del rubio chico.

"vamos Trunks, muéstrales tu poder" decía Rias muy alegre, dejando su actitud seria pasando a la de una animadora, a lo cual Trunks solo se sonrojo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"ufffff, esto es absurdo, no peleare" dijo tajantemente el hijo de vegeta, lo cual dejo impresionados a todos los presentes del lugar, excepto por saji el cual sonreía arrogantemente, "no tengo motivos para luchar con este chico, busque a alguien más presidenta pero mi poder no es un show para los demás" decía el hijo de vegeta, así dándose la vuelta y darle la espalda a saji, retirándose de la batalla.

Rias se encontrada en estado de shock, no podía creer que su siervo le desobedeciera de esta manera, pero al ver el rostro serio de Trunks vio que este hablaba enserio, lo cual Rias no podía hacer nada, el sayayin mestizo tenia este carácter y si de peleas se trataba, el peli lavanda solo lo haría cuando sus amigos estuvieran en peligro, traer justicia en esta ciudad o entrenar a los miembros del club del ocultismo. La heredera gremory estaba a punto de enviar a su torre a pelear, pero la voz de saji se le adelanto.

"jajajajajaja, debí saberlo, solo eres un cobarde de buen rostro, sabias que no podías contra mí y te retiraste como la gallina que eres" decía entre risa de burla el rubio chico, molestando a su propia presidenta y a los miembros del club del ocultismo.

"saji basta" dijo molesta la pelinegra de corto cabello, a lo cual el rubio chico solo ignoro las palabras mientras seguía riendo como idiota, lo cual no le importo a Trunks y este seguía su camino a paso lento hacia sus amigos pero solo una frase hizo detener al hijo de vegeta.

"el Peón de la señorita Rias es patético, al igual que toda su nobleza" esta frase condeno a la humillación total de saji, ya que no solo había insultado de Trunks, si no al resto de sus amigos, a las personas más queridas en este mundo para el sayayin. Rias estaba a solo unos segundos de reclamarle a sona por la actitud de saji pero su lindo siervo se adelantó a ella.

"existe otra razón para no querer pelear contigo, aunque tal vez suene algo arrogante" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con voz seria, deteniendo su paso para luego tan veloz como el rayo se encontraba en frente de saji, "mi poder y el tuyo es comparado al tamaño de un grano de arena y el universo, y el grano de arena eres tú" dijo Trunks fríamente sin dejar de mirar los ojos de saji, así liberando un poco de su poder, el cual se sintió en todo el lugar.

El clan gemory quedo algo sorprendido al sentir la energía de Trunks, pero esto fue opacado por la forma en que los defendió y le callo la boca a saji, este último con la boca abierta, su cuerpo temblando de miedo y sus ojos abierto de par en par, cayo de rodillas en frente del sayayin mestizo, el cual lo miraba como si no fuera nada, como una cosa patética que solo hablaba de más, mientras que sona y el resto de su nobleza estaban en shock ante tal fuerza del Peón de Rias, sin duda alguna este chico demostró ser la mayor amenaza en los juegos de clasificación futuro, su energía aunque solo fue un segundo era mayor a cualquier ser que hayan conocido en este mundo.

"ah, ah, ah eh, Rias debo disculparme contigo por la actitud de mi siervo, le castigare en cuanto pueda" exclamo sona saliendo de su estupor mientras que se acercaba al Peón de rubia cabellera, el cual no podía parar de temblar.

"no es problema sona, solo espero que con esa demostración hayas aclarado tus dudas" dijo la pelirroja con una leve sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, a lo cual sona atino a acomodarse los lentes sin admitir que su amiga de la infancia tenía la razón.

"bien, como muestra de disculpa, dejare que el clan gremory vaya a el bosque de familiares" decía la pelinegra de cabello corto, mientras tomaba al saji del cuello de su camisa, siendo seguida por su nobleza.

"tomare tu oferta sona y la acepto como muestra de tu derrota" dijo la pelirroja mientras se acercaba al hijo de vegeta y lo tomaba del brazo derecho, a lo que Trunks solo sonrió mientras se frotaba la nuca.

"llámalo como quieras Rias pero seré yo la que ría al último" exclamo la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, a lo que un círculo del clan sitri aparecía debajo de esta, "Trunks brief, un chico bastante interesante, de ahora en adelante tendré un ojo sobre ti" pensó sona con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, así desapareciendo del lugar junto a su nobleza.

(En un tren, dirección a la ciudad de kuoh)

Una chica de cabello negro salvaje hasta la espalda, de piel blanca y de ojos rojos, vestida con una playera ajustada sin mangas que se acentuaba a su senos y cintura, de falda blanca al igual que la chaqueta que usaba por sobre sus hombros, esta usaba una cinta doble en su bíceps derecho, esta joven tenía una mirada fría y una sonrisa confiada en su cara, mientras miraba por la ventana la cual reflejaba su rostro.

"academia kuoh, espero grandes rivales de este lugar"…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bien es todo, una nueva chica se acerca a la academia y esta tal vez sea algo especial en su actitud, espero que adivinen quien es con la breve descripción que hice, esta es la ultima chica de otro anime que incluiré, sin mas dejen sus review para saber que les gusto del capitulo.

Sin mas el rey del harem alucard77 se depisde, alucard77 fuera.

QUE VIVA EL HAREM.


	17. Chapter 17

Bien esto es algo corto, traigo este capítulo solo porque si, ya que ustedes no lo merecen, pocos comentarios no merecen una actualización, ¿tanto esfuerzo para escribir y perder horas de sueño, para solo 24 comentarios?, lo digo claro ustedes no merecen este capítulo pero aquí esta solo por me dieron ganas de actualizar, sin más algunos acertaron en la personaje femenina que llegara el próximo capítulo.

Sin mas ninguna de las series me pertenece si no a sus respectivos creadores.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 17: el bosque de las sombras, el poder del clan gremory.

Luego de la casi pelea entre saji y Trunks, este último fue el victorioso del encuentro, dejando así en ridículo al rubio Peón de sona, así ganando el derecho de conseguir a su familiar al igual que así y moka, aunque para este no comprendía en nada sobre los familiares y su función para los demonios o para él, a lo que llevo que la tarde del día en que se embarcarían en el bosque de los familiares, Rias en la habitación del club les estaba dando una breve explicación sobre estos curiosos seres.

"así es como estos, podría decirse mascotas, les servirán toda la eternidad" exclamo la pelirroja con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que asia, Trunks y moka se encontraban sentados en el sofá de tres personas mientras escuchaban la explicación de Rias.

"entonces esto quiere decir, que estos seres son forzados servir a la eternidad a un amo que no conocen y tal vez terminen odiando por el resto de sus vidas" exclamo moka con los ojos rojos mientras levantaba la mano, la chica de cabello rosa tenía un punto a favor lo cual hizo poner nerviosa a la pelirroja por unos momentos.

"algunos clanes del inframundo recurren a forzar a estos seres para sus servicios" exclamo la pelirroja con un dejo de tristeza en su voz, pero luego levanto la mirada con decisión, "pero el clan gremory no es así, nuestros familiares son queridos y respetados por nosotros, se podría decir que ellos no eligieron, no nosotros a ellos" dijo la heredera gremory con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual moka dio un leve asentimiento con la cabeza.

"eso es genial presidenta, me alegra ser parte de su clan" exclamo la peli rosa volviendo a cambiar su personalidad a una más alegre al escuchar estas palabras de la princesa carmesí.

"es…este presidenta, ¿ permitiría ver a sus familiares?" preguntó al nerviosa la pelirrubia asia, a lo cual Trunks dio una leve sonrisa el ver como la ex monja se abria cada vez y más e intentaba dejar su timidez de lado.

"por supuesto asia, no hay problema" exclamo la princesa carmesí mientras que de una nube de humo apareció un pequeño murciélago de color rojo volando por sobre su hombro.

"wow, que bonito" pensó la rubia chica con los ojos brillosos y una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras veía con sorpresa al pequeño pero adorable murciélago.

"esta es mi pequeño kozu, no es lindo" exclamo la pelirroja tomando a su pequeño familiar entre sus brazos. El pequeño murciélago tenía los ojos completamente negros, de cuerpo ovoide y un poco rellenito, de linda boca y pequeña nariz, casi a un pequeño peluche de felpa en forma de murciélago.

"su energía no es de sorprender" pensó Trunks con una mueca seria en su rostro ya que el pequeño ser apenas y tenía un ki considerable, pero al ver actuar tan infantilmente a Rias no pudo dejar de dar una ligera risa, este debía considerar que la pelirroja chica se veía adorable mientras sostenía al pequeño murciélago entre sus brazos.

"este pequeñin puede cambiar su forma a una humana, además de poder hablar y hacer recados" decía la pelirroja explicando las habilidades del pequeño murciélago, el cual en un estallido de humo se convirtió en una chica, "es muy útil al entregar los volantes a los seres humanos, ofreciendo nuestro servicios" exclamo Rias mientras que su familiar volvía a su estado de murciélago.

"la verdad es una técnica bastante asombrosa, presidenta" decía el hijo de vegeta con una mano en su barbilla, analizando lo que acababa de ver, a lo cual solo dio una sonrisa en su rostro.

"ara, es mi turno" dijo la coqueta Akeno con su dulce sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual esta se inclinó levemente, poniendo su palma en el escritorio de Rias, a lo cual hizo que un círculo mágico apareciera, donde de este apareció un pequeño ogro de ojos negros triangulares, piel de color verde y un taparrabos marrón.

"yaggh, yaggh, yaggh!" decía le pequeño demonio mientras movía un pequeño garrote de color café en todas direcciones, como si este estuviera comunicarse con la pelinegra de grandes senos.

"ya, ya mi pequeño ogro, lamento no haberte convocado antes" decía la reina del rayo casi en un tono maternal, a lo cual Akeno tomo al pequeño ogro entre sus brazos lo cual hizo que este se tranquilizara, "les presento al pequeño oni, aun así de pequeño puede ser más fuerte de lo que parece" exclamo la sonriente Akeno, mostrando a su familiar a los demás, a lo cual Trunks se acercó a este.

"que tal pequeño oni, mi nombre es Trunks" dijo el sayayin mestizo mientras uso uno de sus dedos para que el pequeño la estrechara como un saludo de manos, a lo que oni sorprendentemente lo hizo, sacando una carcajada leve de Trunks.

"sorprendente, oni jamás había congeniado con un extraño así de fácil" pensó la pelinegra de grandes senos, quedando muy sorprendida ante esto. Akeno levanto la mirada hacia Trunks y oni, viendo como el peli lavanda reía al ver como el pequeño ogro movía su mazo de un lado a otro, "mi corazón se está acelerando, siento una sensación rara en mi pecho" pensó la reina del rayo, comenzando a subírseles los colores carmesí a sus mejillas.

"eh?, Akeno, tus mejillas están rojas, ¿estas enferma?" preguntó el curioso sayayin mestizo, acercando peligrosamente su rostro al de Akeno, la cual solo se avergonzó más ante la cercanía de Trunks a su rostro.

"n..no es nada Trunks, no te preocupes" reacciono vergonzosamente Akeno, volteándose rápidamente, tratando de que Trunks no la viera así, a lo cual todas las chicas y el propio Kiba quedaron con la boca abierta ante la actitud de la reina sadomasoquista.

"estas es la primera vez que veo actuar a Akeno así, desde que éramos pequeñas jamás reacciono de ese modo ante un chico" pensó la sorprendida Rias la cual casi no lo podía creer, no podía creer que la reina coqueta, picara y traviesa fuera avergonzada por el hijo de vegeta.

"¿Qué es esto? Mi corazón está latiendo muy rápido, será que…." Pensó la pelinegra viendo de reojo al sayayin, el cual tenía un rostro preocupado por la reacción de su amiga, "uh, uh, creo que deberíamos continuar, ¿no es así presidenta?" exclamo Akeno fingiendo toser y tratando de recomponerse después de lo sucedido.

"ummmm si, creo que tienes la razón, Koneko es tu turno" decía la pelirroja gremory con un tono algo inseguro, viendo con los ojos entre cerrados a su reina, pero esta no era la única, Koneko, moka, asia y Raynare veían de igual forma a la sadomasoquista Akeno.

"si presidenta, aparece shiro" dijo la pequeña Loli mientras que de sus manos y en una cortina de humo que desapareció al instante, un pequeño gato de color blanco apareció, este de inmediato fue a la cabeza de Koneko, mientras que daba algunos maullidos de un pequeño minino.

"jeje, se parece a tama" dijo el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa muy melancólica en su rostro, recordando al pequeño gato negro que siempre estaba en el hombro de su abuelo.

"¿Quién es tama, Trunks?" pregunto la curiosa asia mientras miraba al hijo de vegeta, el cual de inmediato volvió a tener su sonrisa tranquila en su cara, sin querer preocupar a las chicas.

"era un pequeño gato negro de mi dimensión, la mayor parte del tiempo se posaba en el hombro de mi abuelo" exclamo con normalidad el hijo de vegeta, a lo cual las chicas bajaron un poco la cabeza, ya que cualquier tema relacionado a la dimensión de Trunks era un asunto delicado.

"hermanito" dijo la pequeña Koneko en un tono triste, la cual se acercó al hijo de vegeta, el cual se agacho con la rodilla al suelo, quedando al nivel de la pequeña Koneko, la cual tenía a su pequeño familiar entre sus brazos.

"tranquila hermanita, tama está en un lugar mejor" exclamo el sayayin de cabellos lavanda, mientras que posaba su mano derecha en la cabeza de la peliblanca, comenzando a frotarle cariñosamente la cabeza.

"meeooow!" maulló el pequeño shiro, el cual ahora saltaba al hombro de Trunks, a lo que este pequeño gato comenzaba a lamer la mejilla del sayayin mestizo.

"jajajajajaja, me haces cosquillas" decía el hijo de vegeta entre risas, pero el pequeño familiar de la Loli no se detenía, sacando las carcajadas de todos los presentes.

"hermanito" dijo Koneko aprovechando la oportunidad de abrazar al peli lavanda, el cual correspondió el abrazo de su pequeña hermana, a lo cual las demás chicas se les termino el tiempo de reír y el aura oscura aparecía en sus cuerpos.

"es mejor continuar, Kiba es tu turno" decía entre dientes la pelirroja princesa carmesí, viendo con malos ojos a la pequeña Loli la cual solo le saco la lengua a las demás.

"mi hermanito" pensó la pequeña Loli al disfrutar de este momento con el príncipe sayayin, el cual se alegraba de que su hermana adoptiva sonriera una vez más.

Luego de esta cómica y enternecedora escena, el rubio chico mostro a Trunks, asia, moka y Raynare su familiar, el cual consistía en un halcón de tamaño medio, el cual se posaba en el antebrazo del rubio caballero, a lo que este dio una breve explicación sobre las habilidades de este familiar, a lo cual al pasado unas horas, ya a la medianoche de ese día, el club del ocultismo se preparaba para ir al bosque de familiares.

"creo que es el momento de retirarme, adiós amo Trunks, lo esperare en casa" exclamo Raynare con una linda sonrisa en su rostro mientras que el peli lavanda asentía con la cabeza, a lo cual esta con una leve reverencia se retiró de la habitación. Raynare al no ser miembro del clan gremory no podía ir al bosque de familiares.

"bien, todos al círculo, nos tele transportaremos al bosque" ordeno la pelirroja gremory con voz de mando, a lo cual los miembros del club obedecieron y se colocaron al centro del circulo carmesí.

"ya es hora, un amigo muy poderoso me espera" pensó el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro mientras se cruzaba de brazos. El chico de cabello lavanda más que un familiar, veía a estas criaturas como amigos y no como una simple criatura más, los sentimientos de amistad que tenían sus amigas y Kiba hacia ellos, las tendría él con su nuevo amigo, esto si lograba encontrar uno.

(En el bosque)

Ya el club del ocultismo hacia su aparición a través del circulo mágico de la familia gremory, así moka, Trunks y asia esperaban que en este lugar pudieran encontrar a sus preciados familiares que los acompañarían por el resto de su vida. En si el lugar era un poco lúgubre, el cielo era como si este tuviera una noche perpetua, el bosque rodeada por las sombras de la noche lo hacían un lugar terrorífico, el camino y suelo era solo tierra y rocas, en fin este lugar podría describirse como aquel el cual una persona común y corriente no querría perderse por nada en el mundo.

"wow es un lugar impresionante" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con un tono algo sorprendido al ver el bosque detenidamente, a lo que este comenzó a elevarse del suelo quedando encima de las copas de los árboles, viendo panorámicamente todo este sector.

Trunks en ese momento cerro sus ojos para poder tener una mejor concentración de los kis a su alrededor, sintiendo como varias señales de energía llegaban a su mente, las cuales variaban entre muy poderosas a muy comunes, lo cual hizo sonreír al príncipe sayayin ya que en este bosque tal vez encontraría un oponente fuerte que ayudara a sus compañeros para probar sus habilidades adquiridas durante sus entrenamientos.

"este lugar es enorme, como si fuera un pequeño planeta solo de animales" pensó el hijo de bulma con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, "este mundo no deja de sorprenderme" exclamo el sayayin mestizo a lo que este bajo al suelo rápidamente, volviendo con sus amigos.

"dime Trunks, ¿Qué te pareció el bosque?" pregunto la pelirroja chica con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras ponía sus manos en la cadera.

"es un lugar impresionante presidenta, puedo sentir grandes energías por todo el lugar" decía el feliz sayayin mestizo, a lo cual Rias solo rio ante la emoción evidente de su querido siervo.

"eso no es nada chico" dijo una voz detrás de Trunks, a lo cual este se volteo a ver de quien pertenecía esta voz, así encontrándose a un hombre pasado de sus cuarenta, "solo espera a internarte al bosque, te sorprenderá lo que podrías ver" decía en un tono casi tétrico el hombre, a lo cual Rias sonrió y se acercó al calvo hombre.

"señor satoiji experto en familiares, es un gusto volver a verlo" exclamo la pelirroja chica mientras daba una leve reverencia como saludo a este hombre. El señor saotoiji vestía un chaleco si mangas de color azul, una playera blanca debajo del chaleco, unos pantaloncillos de mezclilla cortos y unas sandalias de color café claro.

"el gusto es mío señorita Rias" decía el hombre con una sonrisa en su rostro, a la vez que reía ligeramente, "dígame, ¿Qué la trae al bosque nuevamente?" preguntó el jovial hombre.

"vengo a que mis nuevos siervos obtengan a su familiares" decía la pelirroja mientras apuntaba con la mano a los tres nuevos siervos que ella había mencionado.

"u..n gusto señor, mi nombre es asia argento" se presentó la pelirrubia chica con una cordial reverencia, a lo cual el hombre puso una sonrisa media pervertida en su rostro, lo cual hizo poner alerta a Trunks.

"mi nombre es moka akashiya…." dijo la peli rosa con una sonrisa dulce en su cara, la cual cambio levemente a otra más seria mientras que sus ojos se ponían de color rojo, "es una verdadera molestia, maldito anciano" dijo moka como saludo al hombre calvo, este retrocedió al sentir el instinto asesino de la nekomata vampiro.

"e..eee…es un pl.. c..cchi..cas" decía satoiji con una sonrisa muy nerviosa en su rostro que se ponía azul de vez en cuando, pero al hombre aun le faltaba conocer a una persona. En un parpadeo el hijo de vegeta apareció en frente del experto en familiares, el cual se asustó dando un grito ahogado de miedo.

"que tal señor satoiji, mi nombre es Trunks brief" dijo en tono tranquilo y agradable Trunks, a lo cual este ofreció al diestra al hombre calvo, a lo cual satoiji sin ver peligro apretó la mano de Trunks.

"el gusto es mío joven" dijo el calvo con una sonrisa en su rostro, sintiendo que este chico no era un peligro como se presentó, "señorita Rias, tiene amigos muy educados" decía el calvo experto en familiares mientras veía a la pelirroja por sobre el hombro de Trunks.

"que esperabas, ¿a un pervertido como tú? Jajajajaja" respondió Rias con una ligera carcajada, sacando una gota de sudor del hombre calvo, "primero muerta a tener un pervertido inútil en mi nobleza" decía la sonriente Rias, pero cada palabra de esta era verdad, Trunks era infinitamente mejor para ella y su nobleza, pero en este tiempo era mejor para ella misma.

"uuuuuhhhh, será mejor ir a la que vinieron" exclamo el hombre calvo mientras lloraba un mar de lágrimas cómicas, haciendo reír a todos los presentes.

"que señor mas raro" pensó el hijo de vegeta con una gota de sudor en su cabeza, para luego volver con los demás.

"bien como ustedes saben, existen una gran variedad de familiares en este sitio" comenzó a explicar satoiji sobre estos seres, mientras que este tenía una pizarra en la cual habían dibujos de distintos animales, "en el bosque encontramos a pequeños seres que son veloces y agiles, grandes monstruos de fuerza increíble, así como varios otros tipos con grandes habilidades" decía el hombre mientras apuntaba el dibujo de una pequeña rata para luego apuntar a la figura de un gran gorila.

"la velocidad es esencial para un guerrero, pero la fuerza también lo es" pensaba el hijo de vegeta con una mirada seria en su rostro, sin apartar la vista de la pizarra, "eso lo aprendí a la fuerza cuando pelee con cell" pensó con un dejo de tristeza el hijo de vegeta.

"y bien, quieren un familiar fuerte, que lance rayos, escupa fuego o que sea venenoso" decía satoiji con una mirada lúgubre al decir la ultima especia de familiares.

"es… ¿podría ser uno bonito?" decía la pequeña e inocente asia con un rubor en sus mejillas, a lo cual el experto en familiares puso una cara boba en su rostro.

"jejejejeje claro que si, veré que hacer" decía el hombre calvo mientras se frotaba la cabeza, lo cual hizo al hijo de vegeta fruncir el ceño.

"vengan chicas, siento un presencia fuerte en esta dirección" exclamo el sayayin mestizo mientras se ponía en camino, sin prestarle atención al experto de familiares.

"ara ara, seguiría a mi príncipe Trunks hasta el fin del mundo" decía la pelinegra Akeno con su típica sonrisa dulce en su rostro a lo cual esta aprovecho para tomar el brazo derecho de Trunks entre sus pechos mientras caminaban.

"no te aproveches de él Akeno" respondió Rias mientras tomaba el brazo contrario del sayayin, lo cual provoco celos de las demás.

"mi hermano!" grito la molesta Koneko con un puchero en su boca mientras movía las manos frenéticamente, a lo que esta dio un salto para encaramarse en la espalda del sayayin.

"e..e.s..esperen, no me quedare atrás" decía la pelirrubia ex monja colocándose a un lado de Rias, mirando de reojo al hijo de vegeta.

"niñas tontas, jugando con mi futuro esposo" exclamo moka con molestia en su voz mientras se pellizcaba el entre cejo, está más que decir que la peli rosa tenía los ojos rojos al decir esto, a lo cual esta se puso al día con los demás.

"discúlpenos señor satoiji" exclamo Kiba con una leve reverencia antes de salir corriendo hacia sus amigos, dejando al calvo hombre como una estatua en shock al ser ignorado totalmente.

"heeeeee! Oigan espérenme!" grito el experto en familiares a la vez que corría como un velocista profesional a ponerse al día con los demás, así internándose al bosque de los familiares.

(Ya en el interior del bosque)

Trunks y compañía se mantenían caminando a paso normal por el sendero que los llevaba aún más a fondo del lugar, este con Rias y Akeno abrazando sus brazos, Koneko en su espalda, asia y moka a sus espaldas mientras que Kiba vigilaba la retaguardia junto a un nerviosos y asustado satoiji, el cual miraba a todos lados al escuchar cada ruido que provenía del bosque.

"c..chic..cos, creo q..que es hora de volver" dijo el asustado hombre calvo con un tartamudeo de terror en su voz, "e..en otras are..as del bos..que existen mejores familiares" decía satoiji cin mucho convencimiento en su voz, lo cual hizo a Trunks alzar una ceja.

"¿Qué lo aterrada tanto, señor satoiji?" pregunto Rias mirando por sobre el hombro de Trunks al calvo hombre, el cual solo bajo un poco la mirada de vergüenza, ya que él como un maestro de familiares debía tener el valor de enfrentarlos a todos.

"bb..bueno yo, demonios les diré la verdad, esta parte del territorio de los familiares se le conoce el bosque de las sombras" decía en tono preocupado el experto en familiares, mientras el grupo seguía caminando sin detenerse.

"¿bosque de las sombras?" dijo algo curiosa la pelinegra de grandes senos, mirando de reojo al igual que la pelirroja al hombre calvo, a lo que el grupo llego a un terreno baldío donde eran rodeados por los árboles, ahora solo estando sobre el césped, sin árboles que entorpecieran su vista.

"así es, el peor lugar de este mundo, donde se encuentran los familiares más oscuros y aterradores de cualquier lugar" decía el calvo hombre haciendo un gesto aterrador con sus manos, mientras que sus ojos se ensombrecían.

"ummmm eso suena bastante interesante" decía la pelirroja Rias mientras se soltaba del brazo de Trunks, mientras se ponía en pose pensativa, "¿no lo crees Trunks?" pregunto la heredera gremory a su querido siervo.

"las firmas de ki más fuertes de este lugar provienen de este bosque" exclamo con tranquilidad el hijo de vegeta. Trunks en si buscaba un oponente con quien combatir, aun no siendo un fanático de las batallas como goku, Trunks aun así era un guerrero sayayin y las sangre de los peleadores más fuertes del universo estaba en sus venas.

"eso es excelente, justo el lugar para encontrar a grandes familiares, vengan sigamos" exclamo Rias con una sonrisa en su rostro, las pelirroja se encontraba de muy buenos ánimos el día de hoy, aunque desde que Trunks mostro su poder ante su antigua amiga de la infancia, su estado de ánimo mejoro mucho.

"aaiiichhh, que conste que se los advertí" dijo el experto en familiares con un tono de molestia en su voz, comenzando a caminar con molestia y sus manos en sus bolsillos, pero este era el único que se movía, ya que el grupo gremory se mantenía sus posiciones pero con rostros serios.

"todos al centro" ordeno Trunks con voz seria, a lo cual sus amigas y Kiba obedecieron, poniéndose todos en un círculo, "estamos rodeados" dijo el sayayin de cabello lavanda mientras se ponía en posición de pelea, a lo cual desde el bosque varios pares de ojos rojos aparecían.

"YYYYYGGGGHHHH!" grito de miedo el calvo hombre, este cayendo de tarsero al suelo, a lo que rápidamente comenzó a arrastrarse, retrocediendo con rapidez hasta quedar en frente de Trunks, "s..s.s..e los advertí" decía el nerviosos hombro, el cual estaba aterrado al ver tantas figuras sombrías alrededor del grupo.

Desde el bosque comenzaron a salir varias criaturas muy grotescas, comenzando a rodear al clan gremory, estos seres eran casi de la altura de un perro común y corriente, pero las formas de sus cuerpos eran totalmente anormales, ya que poseían una complexión casi circular, de cuatro patas pequeñas verdes, casi todo su cuerpo los rodeaba de pelo negro y enmarañado, solo su rostro no tenía este pelo, sus ojos eran rojos y sus pupilas como una rajadura negra, sus bocas casi ocupaban la mayor parte de su rostro, estos parecían que sonreían de lado a lado, con una gran cantidad de dientes afilados, estas criaturas carecían de nariz y oídos visibles, tal vez de entre tanta cantidad de pelo tuvieran un par de orificios para oír y de esos grandes labios ocultara sus fosas nasales.

"Esto es terrible, estas coas son monstruos sin piedad" decía el calvo experto en familiares al reconocer a los seres peludos, los cuales se acercaban de a poco al grupo, acechando mientras se movían saltando levemente.

"no parecen muy fuertes" decía moka mientras esta ya se había quitado el rosario y pasaba a su siguiente etapa como nekomata vampira de cabellos plateados.

"pero si muy feos" respondió Kiba mientras invocaba una espada gracias a su sacred gear, a lo cual este se puso la hoja de la espada por delante, de forma amenazantes a las criaturas.

"no se ven fuertes, pero si son rápidos y sus dientes pueden desgarrar la piel de cualquier animal" explicaba el calvo hombre con un tono preocupado, "estos seres son llamados critters, las hienas de este mundo" decía satoiji mientras estos seres saltaban de un lugar a otro.

"¿hienas?" pregunto confundida la peli plata, a lo que su respuesta fue contestada por estas mismas criaturas.

"hie, hie, hie!" gruñían como si estas rieran burlándose de sus presas, a lo cual moka logro comprender porque decían que se parecían a las hienas de la tierra.

"Esto es perfecto, es el momento de probar el poder que han generado durante estas semanas de enteramiento" exclamo Trunks con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual sus amigas y Kiba asintieron con la cabeza, menos asia la cual era quien tenía varias dudas en su cabeza.

"bien chicos, a la cuenta de tres nos lanzamos al ataque" dijo Rias mientras se ponía en posición de batalla mientras que su reina cambiaba su vestuario al de una miko, Koneko se ponía sus guantes de pelea, moka ponía una pierna por delante de ella como pose de pelea y Kiba tomaba firmemente su espada.

"no te preocupes asia, si algo sucede estaré para protegerte" dijo en voz baja el hijo de vegeta a la rubia chica, la cual se sonrojo ante las palabras de Trunks, pero en si algo de confianza le dio a la ex monja.

"tres!" grito Rias a lo que llevo que todo su clan se lanzara en contra de estos pequeños seres, excepto por asia la cual se quedó en su sitio, temiendo por la pelea. Esta reacción de asia era muy comprensible, ya que la inocente rubia jamás había peleado en su vida, solo se quedaba como la curandera del grupo.

(Rias contra los critters)

La pelirroja chica se lanzó contra estos seres, dándole un golpe de puño a uno de estos, el cual salió a volar hacia el bosque, pero sus compañeros no se quedaron atrás y saltaron encima de la gremory con sus bocas abiertas, tratando de comerse a la peli carmesí, la cual esta pudo leer sus movimientos a lo que se agacho para que estos pasaran de largo, sacando una sonrisa confiada de Rias.

"son rápidos, pero gracias al entrenamiento de Trunks mi cuerpo ha ganado más velocidad y reflejos, esquivarlos es pan comido" pensó la pelirroja mientras seguía esquivando a varios critters que trataban de morderla.

"hieeee!" grito uno de ellos, atacando por la espalda de Rias, la cual con una sonrisa levanto el talón izquierdo, dándole directamente en la boca de este ser, el cual fue lanzando al cielo por la poderosa patada de Rias.

"es hora de acabar con esto" dijo Rias mientras que los critter se abalanzaban a ella en todas direcciones a lo que esta dio un gran salto al cielo, a lo cual apareció por detrás del critter que había pateado, para luego darle un golpe de mazo con sus dos manos juntas, enviándolos con los demás, **"ataque gremory: llamarada de la destrucción!"** grito la pelirroja chica, usando un círculo mágico de sus palmas, el cual envió una enorme llamarada de color negro hacia la tierra.

"HIEEEEGGHH!" gritaron de dolor estos pequeños seres mientras recibían el ataque de la pelirroja, así cayendo una decena de estos, los cuales gracias a sus resistentes cuerpos quedaron con algunas quemaduras y los ojos en espirales.

"no subestimen el poder del clan gremory, enanos" dijo Rias cayendo de pie en el suelo, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

(Akeno versus critters)

La reina del trueno se mantenía quieta en su lugar, su sonrisa dulce adornaba su rostro mientras ponía una mano en su mejilla mientras que los seres peludos la rodeaban, esperando atacar a la pelinegra de grandes senos, pero por algún motivo estos no podían o no se atrevían a atacar, haciendo que Akeno riera ligeramente.

"fufufufufu, ¿Qué sucede pequeñas criaturitas, les da miedo atacar?" decía akeno entre risas ligeras de burla, haciendo que los critters comenzaran a gruñir con enojo.

La pelinegra de grandes senos dio un par de pasos hacia las seres, los cuales ya sintiendo la amenaza encima saltaron como salvajes en contra de la pelinegra, Akeno predijo la acción de los critter, los cuales con velocidad y sus fauces por delante trataron de comerse a la reina del rayo. Lo que no conto Akeno fue que su confianza era demasiada y bajo la guardia en unos momentos mientras esquivaba a estos chicos sin sacarse la mano de la mejilla, lo que llevo a que un critter desgarrara la parte delantera de su traje, haciendo que esta dejara a todo su esplendor sus enormes y blancos pechos.

"ara ara, que criatura tan pervertida" decía en un tono de sorpresa la pelinegra mientras veía a sus pechos desnudos, a la vez que esquivaba a un critter que la atacaba por la espalda, "ufufufuufuf, se merecen un castigo correctivo" dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa la reina del rayo, la cual comenzaba a elevarse por los aires.

"hie, hie, hie!" gruñían los critter los cuales cesaban en su ataque ya que la reina del rayo comenzaba a concentrar su poder mágico, comenzando a crear electricidad en sus manos la cual también rodeaba su cuerpo.

" **ataque del rayo: lluvia de truenos!"** exclamo la pelinegra con una voz dulce, alzando sus manos al cielo a lo que un círculo mágico apareció encima de ella, del cual una gran cantidad de truenos comenzaron a Salir de este, los cuales caían encima de los seres peludos, los cuales chillaban de dolor.

"hieeeee!" gritaba de dolor los pequeños peludos, los cuales eran electrocutados sin piedad alguna, a lo cual Akeno sonreía sádicamente ante los gritos de los critter, los cuales después de recibir el ataque una decena más de critter estaban fuera de combate, a lo cual Akeno descendió lentamente al suelo con los senos al desnudo.

"ara ara, que tiernos se ven….." dijo Akeno con una mano en la mejilla y su dulce sonrisa en su rostro, "quemados" termino la frase Akeno mientras que alrededor de ellos los critter estaban rostizados y con los ojos en blanco.

(Kiba contra los critter)

El caballero de rubia cabellera mantenía su espada a la altura de su barbilla, sin perder de vista a los pequeños seres, los cuales saltaban de lado a lado, esperando el momento indicado de atacar, todos gruñendo como hienas, como si ya tuvieran a su presa lista para ser devorada.

"sus movimientos son torpes, solo debo leer sus movimientos para contraatacar" pensó el rubio espadachín siguiendo con la mirada a los critter, los cuales de un segundo a otro atacarían a Kiba.

"HIEEEE!" grito unos de los seres, saltando hacia el rostro del espadachín, el cual con un rápido movimiento de muñeca le dio un buen sablazo en el rostro de este, mandándolo a volar por el poder de impacto.

"predecible" pensó el rubio chico, mientras que los demás critter se lanzaban rápidamente hacia él, pero más rápido que ellos Kiba comenzó a mover espléndidamente su espada, golpeando rápidamente con golpes verticales, horizontales y cruzados en contra de los seres pequeños, los cuales caían de uno en uno bajo la espada de Kiba.

Los critter aun después de ser golpeados por la espada de Kiba, eran persistentes y volvían a levantarse pero esta vez aún más furiosos que antes, viendo al caballero de rubia cabellera con ira, a lo que el rubio chico se dio cuenta y se posiciono de nueva cuenta en pose de pelea.

"un golpe de mi espada no servirá en contra de ellos, debo dejarlos inconscientes con toda mi fuerza" decía el espadachín novio de tsubaki, sin quitarles la mirada de encima a los critter los cuales enojados atacaron todos a la vez, pero como un grupo se abalanzaban a Kiba desde el aire y la tierra, desde atrás, los lados y por delante de Kiba, el cual solo cerro sus ojos para preparar su ataque.

El rubio caballero tomo el empalme de su espada con sus dos manos, sujetando con firmeza el mango del arma, esperando que los critter estuvieran en su rango de ataque, a lo cual antes de que estos estuvieran a un metro de Kiba, el espadachín comenzó su ataque. Kiba de movimientos rápidos empezó a golpear con firmeza a sus atacantes, a todos y cada uno en sus cabezas, pero la fuerza que empleaba era mayor a la de antes, pero esto no era todo, cada vez que golpeaba a uno, le seguía el otro que estaba a su lado, luego el de abajo para luego subir su espada hacia el cielo, golpeando a los critter que venían desde arriba. Cada vez que hacia estos movimientos este giraba en si mismo, atacando con tal velocidad a los pequeños peludos que estos no tenia oportunidad alguna contra el espadachín. Kiba casi parecía que realizaba una danza con su espada, hasta terminar con cada uno de estos, quedando con una rodilla en el suelo, su espada en frente de él erguida con orgullo, viendo desafiante a la nada, mientras que los critter caían inconscientes al suelo.

" **sword birth: danza de plumas"** exclamo el espadachín de rubia cabellera, a lo que una decena más de critters yacían alrededor suyo, acabados por su nueva técnica.

(Moka versus los critters)

La peli plateada se encontraba esquivando los ataques de los seres peludos con un rostro molesto, ya que estos pequeños eran muy persistentes y no cedían en contra de la vampiresa, lo cual hizo sacar un chasquido de la boca de moka, a lo cual la peli plateada mientras movía su cabeza a un lado para que un critters pasara de largo, levanto su pierna tan alto como pudo, pateando al critters hacia los cielos.

"aprende a volar maldito" exclamo la peli plateada con una mueca fría en su rostro, pero otro peludo dientón salto detrás de ella, "tch basura persistente" pensó moka mientras chasqueaba los dientes, a lo cual la vampiresa le dio una patada circular al ser enano, lanzándolo al bosque.

"hieeee!" gritaron otros dos critters, ahora atacando de frente a la peli plateada, la cual con una mueca de desagrado en su rostro dio dos patadas veloces a las criaturas, golpeándolas con la planta del pie, pero para mala suerte de moka, varios más la rodeaban, todos chillando como hienas.

"je, acérquense enanos, probaran mi nueva técnica" exclamo la chica de ojos rojos con una media sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual los critter no tardaron en lanzarse contra moka, "conozcan su lugar!" grito la nekomata vampiresa, a la vez que se apoyaba de sus manos en el suelo, comenzando a girar sus pies como si de la hélice de un helicóptero se tratara.

Las patadas giratorias no se hicieron esperar, los critter fueron golpeados en repetidas ocasiones, siendo enviados a la fuerza por todo el terreno, todo esto gracias a la fuerza de pierna que obtuvo la peli plateada en el entrenamiento con Trunks. Los pequeños seres no tuvieron oportunidad alguna contra moka, a lo cual está al volver a ponerse de pie, usando sus manos para impulsarse al aire, dando una voltereta hacia adelante, quedando erguida victoriosa en contra de lo seres de pequeño tamaño.

"hum, fueron una basura como oponentes" exclamo moka con una actitud de superioridad, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y mantenía un rostro estoico tras su victoria.

(Trunks versus los critter)

El hijo de vegeta se mantenía tranquilo en contra de sus enemigos, a lo cual estos sentían en sus enanos cuerpos que esta presa sería muy dura de roer, así que se mantenían a distancia del sayayin, avanzando casi imperceptiblemente al peli lavanda, el cual al percatarse de esto, abrió un poco sus piernas, puso sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, comenzando a acumular un poco de energía en sus manos.

"aaahhhh!" grito Trunks abriendo sus brazos hacia los lados, lanzando una ráfaga de ki que impacto de lleno con cada uno de los criiter, los cuales entre gritos fueron lanzados a todos lados, "es mejor que se retiren en estos momentos, jamás podrán realizarme daño alguno unos insectos como ustedes" dijo seriamente el hijo de vegeta, dejando a relucir una parte de la personalidad de su padre.

"hie, hie, hie" gruñían con molestia las pequeñas criaturas, las cuales retrocedían con temor, sintiendo el peligro que emitía Trunks, dejando de lado a esta presa ya que no estaba en su menú, pero al no tener una oportunidad con él, vieron a una nueva presa y esta era la ex monja asia, la cual se encontraba alejada de la acción junto al experto en familiares.

Los ojos rojos inyectados en sangre se posaron en la inocente asia, esta con sus manos juntas, viendo la pelea de sus amigos contra los peludos dentones, a lo que no noto cuando estos mismos comenzaban a acercarse lentamente a ella, quedando solo a metros de ella. Los critters no eran idiotas y buscaban atacar por la espalda de la chica, así gritando con sus horribles alaridos chillones en contra de asia, a lo que esta atino a voltearse, viendo como los critter se abalanzaban ante ella.

"AAAHHHH!" grito la inocente rubia, la cual aterrada solo se tapó la cara con sus brazos, esperando que los critters acabaran con ella, pero el dolor nunca llego, los dientes clavados en su piel jamás fueron sentidos en su cuerpo.

La rubia chica abrió uno de sus para ver lo acontecido, a lo cual vio con horror como Trunks estaba delante de ella, mirándola de frente y con sus brazos abiertos, con una mueca seria en su rostro, a lo que asia se alegró pero al tener una mejor visión del sayayin mestizo logro ver que el hijo de vegeta tenia a todos los critters mordiéndolo con fiereza.

"te lo dije, yo te protegería asia" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual sonrojo de inmediato a la inocente rubia, "espero que se hayan divertido al morderme, porque ahora llego el momento de mi contraataque" exclamo Trunks con seriedad mientras los seres peludos seguían mordiéndolo.

"Trunks.." dijo la pelirrubia en voz baja, sorprendiéndose cada día más del como este guerrero sayayin la protegía aun a costa de su propia vida, cosa que generaba las clásicas mariposas en su estómago.

"aaahhhh!" grito el hijo de vegeta, expulsando poder de su cuerpo, lanzando a todos los critter que mordían su cuerpo, los cuales quedaban regados en el suelo, "tomen esto!" grito el sayayin mestizo, comenzando a mover sus palmas en todas direcciones, quedando con estas en frente de él, lanzando su famoso ataque ardiente a las criaturas peludas.

La bola de ki exploto en la tierra, llevándose consigo a varios de los critters, los cuales desaparecían tras el estallido de ki, dejando sorprendido a los presentes por la facilidad en que Trunks elimino a estos seres con piel de acero. Asia sonrió al ver como el hijo de vegeta demostraba que para él ella era muy preciada, aunque al estar un poco embobada al ver a Trunks, uno de los critters ocultos en el bosque salto sobre ella, pero esta vez logro ver los movimientos de la criatura peluda.

"no seré una carga para Trunks, se valiente asia" se dijo a sí misma la rubia chica, a lo cual apretó el puño con fuerza, dio el impulso necesario hacia atrás y con todas sus fuerza lo lanzo hacia el critter, a lo que al conectarlo fue lanzando hacia el bosque, rompiendo un árbol en dos.

Asia tenia los ojos cerrados, solo se dejo llevar al golpear con el puño cerrado al critters, pero luego de sentir como su puño conecto al pequeño adefesio, abrió sus ojos lentamente, dándose cuenta que el critter yacía entre una pila de madera que alguna vez fue un árbol.

"eh? ¿L.. logre?" se preguntó asia con una mueca entre confusión y felicidad, viendo directamente a su puño, "esta es mi fuerza" pensó asia mientras Trunks la veía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"jajajajaja, bien hecho asia, ese golpe estuvo increíble" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con una ligera risa mientras hablaba, a lo cual la rubia al ver su oportunidad se abalanzo al peli lavanda en un tierno pero algo nervioso abrazo.

"gracias Trunks, tú me has dado confianza en mí misma" decía la rubia chica mientras enterraba su cara en el fornido pecho del sayayin, el cual devolvió el abrazo sin chistar.

"esa confianza siempre estuvo en ti, asia" exclamo el hijo de vegeta acariciando la cabeza de la rubia chica, la cual se ruborizo ante el contacto con el sayayin mestizo, "solo faltaba que le diera un leve empujón para que saliera afuera" termino de decir Trunks a la rubia chica, la cual solo se acurrucaba en el pecho del peli lavanda.

"los siervos de la señorita Rias son más fuertes desde la última vez que los vi" el calvo experto en familiares pensó en Akeno, Koneko y Kiba, mientras este se encontraba en una rama de árbol, resguardándose del peligro, solamente contemplando la batalla, "además de tener a nuevos amigos igual de fuertes, pero por sobre todo ese chico" pensó satoiji con seriedad mientras miraba al hijo de vegeta.

Trunks se encontraba golpeando a varios de los critters con solo sus puños, mientras que la rubia chica lo apoyaba desde sus espaldas, también participando en la pelea aunque fuera solo un poco, pero lo malo de esta situación era que los pequeños peludos no paraban de salir, era como si estos se duplicaran después de ser derrotados, a lo que no tardó mucho en que la superioridad numérica y el cansancio se hizo notar en los miembros del clan gremory.

"maldición, estas cosas no paran de salir" exclamo Rias con una mueca de molestia en su rostro, a la vez que daba un salto atrás quedando a un lado de Trunks.

"ara ara, estas criaturas son realmente molestas" decía con una sonrisa nerviosa la pelinegra de grandes senos, la cual al igual que Rias se colocó a un lado de Trunks el cual se sonrojo ante la vista de los pechos al desnudo de Akeno. La princesa carmesí al ver a su reina mostrando sus senos, de inmediato puso sus manos en los ojos del sayayin.

"bien no queda de otra" dijo el sayayin con un tono serio pero con las manos de Rias en sus ojos, "Koneko, moka, Kiba, todos detrás de mí" ordeno el pelilargo sayayin, a lo que con sus palabras llamo la atención de sus amigos.

"bien/si hermano/está bien esposo" exclamaron los tres mientras dejaban de lado sus peleas, dirigiéndose rápidamente detrás de Trunks, el cual quito las manos de Rias con suavidad, viendo como decenas de critters se apilaban en frente de los miembros del club.

"con esto acabare con todos" exclamo el hijo de vegeta mientras ponía sus manos en su costado, preparando su técnica más poderosa y la favorita de su padre, "resplandor fi…." Pero antes de que este dijera la última palabra que desencadenaría su ataque, el ruido de unos pasos se sintió en el bosque.

Los critters de inmediato se pusieron en alerta, los cuales ponían atención a cada paso que se aproximaban, a lo que supieron que el peligro estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, a lo que llevo a que los critters salieron corriendo de ese lugar, dejando solos a los miembros del clan gremory, los cuales solo podían ver como los árboles se agitaban en frente de ellos.

"es un ki tremendo el que se está acercando" pensó el hijo de vegeta mientras una gota de sudor escurría de su mejilla, "esto es emocionante" pensó el hijo de bulma cambiando su mueca seria a una de felicidad y emoción.

"GRRRRRR!" gruño una enorme bestia de entre los árboles, la cual solo sus ojos rojos se podían ver de entre la oscuridad del bosque.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bien es todo, ya se verá en el próximo capítulo el familiar de Trunks y tal vez de asia y moka, sin mas no pido mas comentarios ya que no saco nada con hacerlo, solo si saben apreciar mi esfuerzo dejaran sus review, si no pues es cosa suya no mía, yo escribiré solo porque me da la gana.

Sin mas el rey del harem alucard77 se despide, alucard77 fuera.

QUE VIVA EL HAREM.


	18. Chapter 18

Hola una vez más queridos lectores quienes se merecen este capítulo, que son 40 los cuales son geniales, los demás que no dejan su comentario no lo merecen, por que digo esto, es muy fácil ya que el capítulo pasado dije que ninguno merecía el capítulo lo cual me exprese equívocamente ya que los usuarios que se dan ese poco tiempo, para mover sus dedos y dejar una oración sobre el capítulo, se merecen la actualización, las cosas son así, puedes mover tus dedos puedes dejar un comentario y nada más.

Ahora lo otro, yo no soy el típico escritor que habla bien de todos y cada uno de los lectores, yo soy duro en mis palabras, si algo no te gusta yo lo replico y no de muy buena manera, soy como mi colega gohansayajin9, decimos las cosas y no intentamos quedar bien con todo, algunos otros que apenas y actualizan, se demoran una eternidad en subir un capítulo, pero es buena onda recibe pero una cantidad de review impresionante, es como si los lectores le mamaran el pene pero wow que manera de chuparle el pene, aquí las cosas como son, aquí no viene la cuestión es que no tengo tiempo y wea, yo trabajo hasta la hora del pico y me doy el tiempo de escribir, así es y asia será, te gusta la cosas escribe, si no, pues no vengas con excusas weonas de no tener tiempo.

Sin más responderé comentarios:

Zasetsu04: los review sin importantes ya que con eso se si les gusta o no la historia, el clan gremory va en buen camino pero su poder aun no se ha revelado en su totalidad, la saga de raiser esta cerca y nada mas.

Fedbax25: la gente ofendida? De que? Si soy yo el cual escribe la historia y son ellos los cuales no son capaces de mover sus dedos para dejar un review.

Aleisdar: de nada.

lord mau shinji 500: tu si eres un gran fan amigo, los critter son esos seres de la película de terror antigua, solo a ellos incluiré por ahora y nada mas, la saga de raiser ya viene falta poco.

FanFic World010: amigo la gente es una mierda, no mueven sus dedos para dejar un review, pero tus videos los motiva gracias amigo, si son esos bichos amigo, gracias por comentar.

Kevin4491: jajajaj si fue un gran chiste y habrán mas en el futuro.

Blake2020: sorry friend but kuroka will not be in the harem of trunks, but I appreciate your support.

twisterblake2015: thank you man.

wweTheBeast2015: is here bro.

Warewameshianari: se agradece tu review amigo.

blake015: thank you bro.

4 star: quien eres tú para darme órdenes.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: bueno gracias.

Magnus Mefisto: amigo la gente es floja, apenas tiene que mover sus dedos para dejar un review, yo hago lo posible para traerles lo mejor, pero no lo parecían y eso es todo, seguiré pidiendo review ya que con eso se si les gusta la historia, yo no trabajo por ustedes ya que no me pagan por hacer esto, solo quiero saber la opinión de cada capitulo que publico.

kaiser akuma 7: gracias mi amigo.

SuperPonySaiyanX9000: te entiendo, en mexico quedo la cagada con el terremoto, esa si es una excusa para no dejar un comentario o alguna razón familiar, las cosas van de poco a poco, soy un pro en lemon amigo, saji pues me da lo mismo, una cosa colega y te la diré bien claro, no me digas que hacer, a ti te dejan 60 comentario no a mi, es como si dijeras indirectamente que tienes mas comentarios que yo.

Jos Yivaldi: amigo tu eres un gran fan y te agradezco un monton tus comentarios, ya se viene lo de raiser y será genial.

Mokamiharu: yo soy algo ambicioso, quiero escribir la historia y los comentarios, una cosa es la historia lo otra cosa es el escritor, cosas muy diferentes, si tú eres de que lee y no deja una maldita oración ya sea de una opinión o idea, pues no me vengas a decir que tengo que hacer.

THE CROW 88: aquí está la actualización.

Guest: a ver las cosas como son, todo tranquilo y nada de apresurarme con la historia, pero diré que pronto ya llegaremos a la saga de raiser.

Rtamez93: amigo familiar de zero no es tan vista, si publicaras algo como dbz con dxd recibirías una gran cantidad de comentarios, tú eres un gran escritor.

Brolyvanhellsin: gracias hermano, deje sus review y yo los leere con gusto.

Daizuke: el familiar no es tiamat.

Kishinoshi: no es tiamat.

mamu04: quieres decir que ustedes pueden reclamar y yo debo aguantar y seguir escribiendo, como si los lectores me pagaran por hacerlo, me expresa mal y lo admito, pero no me arrepiento de mis palabras, los 24 comentarios anteriores si se merecieron el capítulo los que no comentan no lo merecen.

leo estaban: al diablo los que no comentan.

handel2525: escribe una historia y me comprenderás.

Blackvegito: es cierto.

Sumin: los 24 se lo merecían, los otros no.

kevin uchiha: pues si.

Gokuevil1538: si esos son, los de la película de terror.

WJ97: pues siga leyendo y dejando sus comentarios.

DylanGaitanSal1: falta poco para eso.

Tadokiari: gracias amigo, tu cometario se agradece mucho.

kingash123247: mi historia es mejor que la serie.

Bien es todo por ahora, recuerden que ninguna de las series que salen en este fic me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 18: el nuevo familiar de Trunks, una chica peleonera.

"e..e..esto es imposible" decía el calvo hombre experto en familiares con un rostro de horror total, su labio inferior temblaba y sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par la ver a la bestia, la cual salía de poco a poco del bosque de las sombras.

"¿Qué rayos es eso señor satoiji?" pregunto la pelirroja Rias con una mueca de sorpresa y algo de miedo en su cara, ya que esta criatura de gran altura tenía una presencia imponente ante el grupo gremory.

"GRRRRR" gruñía el ser de gran tamaño, el cual acechaba al grupo del club del ocultismo. Esta criatura aproximaba unos diez metros de alto, aunque esta fuera la silueta, la cual en cuanto respiraba exhalaba aire visible, denotando aún más su imponente presencia.

"e..e..es el rey del bosque de las sombras, quien gobierna sobre las demás criaturas de este lugar" decía satoiji mientras traga saliva antes de decir el nombre de la criatura, la cual apareció mostrando su rostro, "el tigre sombra dientes de sable" exclamo el experto en familiares con un tono serio en su voz, mientras se mostraba a la bestia en todo su esplendor, la cual era bañada por la luz de la luna la cual la hacía aún más imponente.

"GRAAAAAGHHH!" dio un fuerte alarido el tigre de color negro, el cual resonó en todo el lugar, sacando mueca de sorpresa de la mayoría de los presentes,, excepto del hijo de vegeta.

Este enorme animal era muy parecido a un tigre dientes de sable de la antigüedad, casi solo cambiando su color de piel el cual era tan negro como las sombras de la noche, sus dientes eran un poco más largos y afilados, su tamaño era considerable, sus garras eran tan afiladas como espadas hechas de diamante, sus pupilas eran de un color rojo intenso y sus bigotes abarcaban gran parte de su hocico.

"Esto es increíble, el mítico tigre que podría rivalizar contra los más grandes dragones del pasado" exclamo Rias muy sorprendida y asustada, luego de presenciar al familiar en todo su esplendor el horror invadió su cuerpo.

"presidenta, debemos retirarnos en estos momentos, jamás podremos contra una criatura así" exclamo Akeno con seriedad, algo muy poco común en la chica de grandes senos, lo cual hacía notar la preocupación en ella.

"ten...go miedo hermano" dijo la pequeña Loli a la vez que abrazaba a su hermano por la cintura, a lo cual el hijo de vegeta solo acaricio la cabeza de su hermanita adoptiva.

"tranquila Koneko, yo me encargare de él" dijo el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual sorprendió a todos y cada uno de los presentes. Sus amigos sabían que el hijo de vegeta era muy fuerte pero enfrentarse a un ser como el tigre sombra era una locura.

"no permitiré que mi futuro marido pelee con esa cosa" exclamo muy seria la peli plateada de moka, la cual se puso en frente del sayayin mestizo con los brazos cruzados a lo cual Trunks la miro un poco confundido.

"estoy de acuerdo con moka, excepto en que serás su marido" exclamo Rias con las manos en la cadera, colocándose en frente del sayayin mestizo, el cual solo dio un leve suspiro antes de desaparecer en frente de las chicas, apareciendo detrás de ellas.

"lo siento chicas pero esta es mi decisión" dijo el hijo de bulma con seriedad mientras las chicas miraban sorprendidas al guerrero sayayin, "pero les juro que venceré, confíen en mi" dijo el peli lavanda con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en su rostro, a la vez que le daba un pulgar arriba a su amigas.

En ese instantes asia, Rias, moka, Koneko y Akeno se ruborizaron al instantes al escuchar las palabras de Trunks, la cuales trasmitían tanta seguridad que no lo podían entender, a lo cual con las mejillas coloradas veían al sayayin mestizo encaminándose hacia la enorme criatura, la cual seguía el movimiento de Trunks hacia él.

"uffffff, te lo encargamos Trunks, los demás nos retiramos" ordeno Rias a los demás miembros del club, los cuales asintieron con la cabeza, quedando todos estos como espectadores de la pelea del sayayin y el tigre sombra.

El resto de los miembros del club se pusieron a cubierto en las ramas de los árboles, algunos parados y otros sentados para tener una mejor visión de pelea, aunque cada uno tenía el ceño fruncido y una mirada de preocupación en sus rostros, mientras que el hijo de vegeta ya se encontraba en frente del animal gigante, el cual ya solo tenía ojos para el sayayin mestizo, ignorando a los demás los cuales aun con la oportunidad perfecta de escapar se mantuvieron en sus puestos, todo por su amigo sayayin.

"se..s..señorita Rias, ¿en verdad dejare que ese joven luche contra el rey del bosque de las sombras?" dijo con un tono nerviosos el experto en familiares, mientras miraba con asombro al hijo de vegeta que se paraba en frente de la gran bestia.

"esa fue su decisión, ese tonto no escucha razones" exclamo con un tono de enojo la pelirroja, la cual se cruzaba de brazos sin dejar de ver al peli lavanda, "pero aun así confió plenamente en mi Peón" dijo en un tono más bajo y preocupado la princesa carmesí.

"hum, mi futuro esposo jamás podría perder con ese animalejo" exclamo la peli plateada de moka, la cual se encontraba sentada en la rama del árbol, con los brazos cruzados y una pierna encima de la otra, mirando con desdén a la gran bestia, "además, pese a su tamaño colosal, sus movimientos deben ser lentos en comparación y sus reflejos nulos contra la velocidad de Trunks" decía moka con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

"no se fie de su tamaño señorita moka, dicen que los movimientos del tigre sombra son tan rápidos como el rayo" exclamo el experto en familiares con un leve tono irritado, a lo cual moka solo chasqueo sus dientes.

"ara ara, si ese gatito malo lastima a mi príncipe Trunks, lo rostizare hasta que no quede nada de él" dijo la pelinegra Akeno con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual las chicas miraban con los ojos entrecerrados a la chica de grandes senos.

"Akeno, cubre tus pechos enseguida" exclamo Rias con un tono de molestia, ya que la reina del rayo aún mantenía sus pechos al aire.

"ufufufufu, que descuido el mío" dijo la pelinegra entre una leve carcajada coqueta, a la vez que cambiaba su traje de miko a su uniforme escolar, mientras que las chicas veían con molestia a la reina de Rias.

"pervertida" exclamaron asia, moka y Rias al mismo tiempo, sacando una sonrisa dulce de la pelinegra la se hacia la desentendía ante las acusaciones de sus amigas.

"todos los días es igual" pensó Kiba con una gota de sudor detrás de su nuca, mientras que una sonrisa nerviosa asolaba en sus labios, pero solo duro unos momentos ya que su vista se posó en su amigo de espadas Trunks, "vamos Trunks, demuestra el poder de un verdadero guerrero" pensó el pelirrubia el cual veía muy concentrado a su sensei y amigo espadachín.

(Trunks versus el tigre sombra dientes de sable)

La bestia gigante miraba al sayayin mestizo con mucha concentración, mientras que el hijo de vegeta le devolvía la mirada, casi desafiando al tigre hacer su primer movimiento, pero esta criatura no solo era una bestia salvaje, analizaba a su presa antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, pero la postura de Trunks no dejaba al descubierto su defensa, lo que obligaba al tigre buscar el momento exacto para atacar.

"grrrrrr!" gruñía entre dientes el animal, a lo cual Trunks se limitó a dar una sonrisa al tigre el cual lo tomo como un desafío, a lo que ya termino con su paciencia, "GRAAAAAGHHH!" chillo como el tigre que era, levantando su pata derecha para intentar aplastar al hijo de vegeta.

"ya era hora" pensó el peli lavanda, el cual dio un salto alto a la altura del tigre, el cual aplasto solo la tierra, dejando una grieta en el suelo, "es rápido, pero es hora de contraata.. " antes de que Trunks lanzara un ataque, la pata izquierda del tigre lo conecto de lado, enviándolo a volar hacia el bosque.

El cuerpo de Trunks destrozo varios árboles en el proceso, hasta que una roca cercana detuvo su vuelo, cayendo entre guijarros y restos de la roca rota, dejando a todos con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, ya que este ser en solo unos segundos había golpeado al sayayin mestizo, lo cual comenzó a preocupar y aterrorizar a las chicas, ya que su gran amigo y el chico del cual tenían sentimientos fuertes había sido aparentemente derrotado por el tigre.

"tr…Trunks" dijo Rias con una mirada de tristeza total en su cara, a lo cual las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus hermosos ojos, pero antes de que solo una lagrima cayera de su mejilla, el sonido de un rotundo estruendo en donde se encontraba Trunks se escuchó.

"wow, ese fue un tremendo golpe" dijo el hijo de vegeta un poco impresionado pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, "aunque tenga un enorme cuerpo su velocidad no tiene comparación" decía el peli lavanda mientras se sacudía el polvo de su uniforme de la escuela.

"TONTO!" grito Rias a todo pulmón, haciendo que sus palabras llegaran al hijo de bulma, el cual miro sorprendido a la pelirroja, "nos hiciste preocupar" decía la princesa carmesí mientras se enjuagaba una lagrima, a lo cual el peli largo solo atino a sobarse la cabeza con nerviosismo.

"lo siento chicas" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con un tono de vergüenza en su voz mientras se frotaba la nuca, "pero eso no volverá a pasar, ddraig!" grito el hijo de bulma levantando el brazo izquierdo, a lo que el sacred gear o más conocido como el booster gear apareció en su brazo.

[Que gran sorpresa es esta compañero] dijo el dragón rojo desde la esmeralda del guante carmesí, [no pensé con todo tu poder me usarías para pelear] exclamo algo sorprendido ddraig, a lo cual Trunks sonrió.

"jamás te usaría amigo, nosotros pelearemos juntos, como compañeros" decía el hijo de vegeta mientras se ponía en posición de pelea, a lo cual el dragón rojo se sintió orgulloso de su portador.

[jajajaja eres genial chico, bien mostrémosle a este gatito el poder de un sayayin y el dragón rojo combinado] exclamo el dragón celestial mientras su gema brillaba en el guante del sayayin.

"GRRRAAAAA!" rugió el tigre con furia, comenzando a correr a toda velocidad hacia Trunks, destrozando a todos los árboles en su camino, mientras que Trunks esperaba por este.

"es el momento!" grito el sayayin de cabello lavanda, impulsándose con los pies hacia el tigre negro, mientras que su guante brillo en pleno aire.

" **boost!"** exclamo el sacred gear de Trunks, antes de que llegara al tigre, el cual solo estaba a unos metros del hijo de vegeta, el cual preparaba la izquierda para atacar.

"prueba el poder de un dragón!" grito el sayayin mestizo, impactando de lleno el hocico del tigre, el cual fue lanzado hacia atrás, golpeando de lleno en el césped, a lo que el tigre con su cuerpo fue arrastrada gracias a la fuerza del golpe, dejando un sendero de destrucción hasta el punto donde había comenzado la pelea.

"IMPOSIBLE! NOQUEO AL TIGRE SOMBRA DE UN GOLPE!" grito con tanta sorpresa e impresión el experto en familiares que sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas, viendo como el enorme animal estaba en el suelo con el cuerpo en la tierra.

"siiiiii, ese es mi lindo Trunks!" grito de emoción la pelirroja gremory, dando un salto de felicidad mientras que las demás chicas miraron anonadas a Rias. La princesa gremory en ese momento se tapó la boca mientras se ruborizaba, esta actitud de ella era muy poco común, lo cual sorprendía a las demás y a Kiba.

"ara ara, presidente podría explicar a qué se refiere con mi lindo Trunks" exclamo la pelinegra Akeno con su típica sonrisa en su cara, a lo cual Rias solo miro como las chicas la veían con molestia.

"pues yo…." Pero antes de que la pelirroja gremory abriera la boca, el tigre oscuro comenzó a levantarse del suelo, gruñendo y rugiendo con ira, lo cual hizo que los espectadores volvieran sus miradas a la gran bestia.

"sabía que con ese golpe no te derrotaría" exclamo el hijo de vegeta mientras veía a la furiosa criatura, la cual aspiraba y exhalaba aire con ira, a lo que esta no tardo en volver a atacar.

"GRAAAAGHHH!" rugió el animal gigante, lanzándose con sus patas en frente de Trunks, tratando de despedazarlo con sus garras a lo cual el hijo de vegeta dio un salto a la altura del hocico del tigre.

"está atacando como la vez anterior" exclamo asia con preocupación, ya que Trunks volvía estar a la merced de la bestia la cual hizo lo mismo que su primer ataque y trato de golpear a Trunks con su pata derecha, a lo cual el peli lavanda sonrió.

"no volveré a caer" dijo casi como un susurro Trunks, a lo que el sayayin mestizo desapareció de la vista del tigre el cual solo golpeo al aire.

" **boost"** se escuchó desde el cielo, justo por encima de la bestia gigante, la cual antes de levantar la cabeza hacia el cielo Trunks le dio un golpe de mazo con sus manos juntas al tigre, a lo el cráneo del familiar fue enterrado en la tierra.

"llego la hora del contraataque" dijo el sayayin mestizo comenzó a lanzar una lluvia de esferas de ki, las cuales impactaban de lleno el cuerpo de la criatura oscura. La polvareda de tierra no se hizo esperar, la cual cubría el cuerpo de la bestia, mientras que Trunks seguía con el ataque.

El peli lavanda de cabello largo termino de lanzar las esferas, a lo que espero desde el cielo para que el polvo se disipara, esperando que su ataque diera frutos, a lo cual no tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que la tierra alrededor del tigre se disipo con el viento, dejando ver al animal muy lastimado pero con unos ojos iracundos los cuales veían directamente al hijo de vegeta.

"jejejeje eres más fuerte de lo que imagine" exclamo el sayayin mestizo con una ligera risa nerviosa, a lo cual el tigre gruño con enojo, mientras comenzaba a abrir la boca.

"¿Qué estará planeando ahora?" se preguntó en su cabeza Akeno, la cual miraba extrañada al tigre sombra, a lo que los demás miraban concentrados la pelea.

"GAAAGHHHHH!" dio un rugido con todas sus fuerzas el animal, el cual creo una onda de sonido expansiva que choco en contra del sayayin, el cual como un acto reflejo se tapó los oídos dejando su defensa al descubierto.

La bestia de las sombras dio un gran salto hacia el guerrero sayayin, con sus fauces abiertas intento empalar al hijo de bulma con sus dientes de sable, pero el peli lavanda fue más rápido que él y justo a tiempo logro detener el ataque del dientes de sable, a lo que con sus manos desnudas agarro los dientes del animal en el aire, dejándolo suspendido varios metros del suelo.

"fue una excelente distracción, pero no dejare que me vuelvas a hacer daño" exclamo Trunks con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios mientras miraba de reojo a sus amigas, "se los prometí a ella" pensó Trunks mientras que el tigre hacia lo posible para tratar de soltarse del agarre de Trunks.

El sayayin mestizo comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas al cuerpo del tigre negro, el cual no podía hacer nada ante la fuerza sobre humana de un sayayin, a lo que después de un par de vueltas más el hijo de vegeta lo lanzo a los aires, pero esto no acabo aquí ya que Trunks volo rápidamente hacia el cielo, superando la altura del tigre por varios metros, mientras que este se ponía en pos de un ataque definitorio de la batalla.

"recupérate de esto, **galick hooooo!"** grito el hijo de vegeta lanzando la ráfaga de ki a quemarropa, impactando de lleno la parte central del cuerpo de su contrincante, el cual rugido de dolor mientras caía estrepitosamente al suelo, quedando estampado en el terrero baldío.

Entre gruñidos de dolor, la bestia gigante se estrelló en la tierra donde el ataque del hijo de vegeta estallo, dejando una gran polvareda de polvo que cubría el cuerpo inconsciente del animal, o al menos eso es lo que parecía, a lo cual el hijo de bulma comenzó a descender hacia la tierra, quedando en frente del animal oscuro.

[Eso fue impresionante compañero, el ataque que acabas de realizar rebasa mi imaginación] exclamo el impresionado dragón rojo mientras brillaba la gema verde del guante rojo, a lo cual Trunks solo se limitó a sonreír antes de responder.

"jejejeje, aunque ese solo fue una parte de mi poder" respondió Trunks mientras se fritaba la nuca con la mano derecha, a lo cual ddraig quedo aún más sorprendido, pensando cuanto poder tenía su nuevo portador.

Pero los pensamientos y la atención de Trunks fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del tigre sombra levantándose una vez más, lo cual dejo anonadados al peli lavanda y a los presentes en general, ya que ningún ser en esta tierra había aguantado el poder del galick ho de Trunks, aunque a leguas se podía notar que el ataque había hecho estragos en el cuerpo del dientes de sable.

"que criatura más resistente" exclamo moka con el ceño fruncido, a lo cual las chicas asintieron con la cabeza.

"no es por nada que es el rey del bosque de las sombras" exclamo el calvo experto en familiares con los brazos cruzados.

"ara ara, me pregunto ¿hasta qué punto seguirá aguantando los ataque de mi príncipe Trunks?" decía la pelinegra Akeno con un dedo en su mejilla y un semblantes pensativo en su cara.

Las chicas miraban con molestia a la pelinegra de grandes senos, pero esta no les daba mayor importancia a las chicas, solo le importaba ver las habilidades del chico que le hacía sonrojarse antes su mirada, mientras que este mantenía un rostro estoico antes el familiar, el cual ya se ponía de pie, gruñendo entre dientes mientras miraba con enojo al sayayin mestizo.

"la pelea ya acabo, no tienes las suficientes fuertes para seguir batallando" exclamo el hijo de vegeta mirando con seriedad al tigre, a lo que este sin prestarle atención a las palabras de Trunks comenzó a rugir una vez más.

"GRAAAAA!" gruño con furia el tigre dientes de sable, a lo cual mantuvo su hocico abierto, comenzando a elevar su poder, acumulando energía en un solo punto y este era el centro de su hocico, a lo cual una esfera negra apareció en el lugar dicho, a lo que crecía de poco a poco.

"por todos los infiernos, deben advertirle a ese chico que escape inmediatamente" decía el calvo hombre con un rostro de terror absoluto, esto por darse cuenta de la técnica del tigre sombra.

"¿Por qué lo dice señor satoiji?" pregunto la curiosa Rias con una ceja arqueada, mientras miraba de reojo al experto en familiares.

"el ataque que está realizando el dientes de sable tiene la capacidad de aniquilar una ciudad completa" exclamo satoiji a la vez que tragaba saliva, denotando el miedo en su rostro además de sudar profusamente.

Las chicas se alertaron de inmediato, a lo cual vieron con un dejo de preocupación al hijo de vegeta, queriendo advertirle del peligro que corría en estos momentos pero el peli lavanda se encontraba sonriendo de manera tranquila, como si este estuviera esperando el ataque del tigre sombra.

"¿Qué debemos hacer presidenta?" pregunto la preocupada asia, la cual tenía sus manos juntas, asustada de que a su gran amigo Trunks le pasara alguna cosa si recibía este ataque.

Rias se mantenía con una mirada seria en su rostro, solo fijándose en el peli lavanda, lo cual dio a entender una cosa, si ella le decía que se retirara en estos momentos de pelea, equivaldría a un insulto para el orgullo de Trunks, una patada en el estómago indirectamente, el sayayin quería esto y la pelirroja gremory no sería quien le quitara esta oportunidad para ser una vez más un guerrero sayayin, el príncipe de su raza, el pelador que Trunks era.

"lo dije ya, yo confió en Trunks, él saldrá victorioso de esta pelea" exclamo la pelirroja con decisión en su voz, lo cual hizo que las chicas algo preocupadas pero ahora gracias a las palabras de Rias, confiaban más en el peli lavanda.

"yo confió en Trunks" exclamo asia con decisión, mientras esta ponía su mano en el corazón.

"yo confió en mi esposo" dijo moka con una ligera sonrisa maliciosa en su cara, mientras que esta al igual que asia se ponía su mano en el corazón.

"ara ara, yo confió en mi querido príncipe" decia Akeno con su típico tono coqueto, mientras ponía una mano en su mejilla.

"yo confió en mi amigo" dijo el pelirrubio de Kiba con una mirada seria, sin prestar más atención que a la pelea.

"yo confió en mi hermanito" respondió la pequeña Loli con un rostro serio, pero con un leve sonrojo en su rostro. El experto en familiares estaba sorprendido al ver la actitud de las chicas, la confianza y fe que tenían estas hacia el sayayin.

"vamos Trunks, tu puedes, todas confiamos en ti" pensó Rias con una mano en su corazón, viendo con mucha atención al peli lavanda.

Mientras con el tigre y Trunks, el animal de considerable tamaño ya terminaba de realizar su ataque, con una masa de energía de color negro de varios metros de diámetro, listo para lanzarlo hacia el hijo de vegeta, el cual se puso en posición de pelea, esperando que el tigre lanzara su ataque en contra de él.

"¿estás listo ddraig?" preguntó el sonriente sayayin mestizo, el cual se preparaba para recibir la energía, mientras que un aura dorada lo envolvía.

[Hazlo lo tuyo compañero] respondió igual de animado el dragón rojo, a lo que el hijo de vegeta en un parpadeo paso a su fase de súper sayayin.

"GRAAAAAGHHHHH!" rugió el tigre sombras dientes de sable, lanzando finalmente la esfera de oscuridad hacia el sayayin mestizo, a lo cual el súper sayayin cambio su semblante a uno serio.

El súper sayayin de cabello dorado levanto su mano izquierda a su costado derecho, esperando el momento exacto para que a bola de energía estuviera solo a unos metros de él, a lo cual sin mucho esfuerzo rechazo el ataque con facilidad enviándolo hacia el aire, a lo que después de esto se irguió con una mirada seria hacia el tigre gigante, el cual ahora comprendía aun por más salvaje que fuera, que este hombre superaba su poder.

"esta pelea ha terminado" dijo el hijo de vegeta levantando su palma derecha en dirección al ataque del tigre, el cual fue rechazado hace unos segundos, a lo que Trunks con una esfera de energía destruyo la bola oscura, está estallando en los cielos en un espectáculo de luces que brillaban en el firmamento.

"siiiiii!, mi hermanito gano" dijo la pequeña Koneko dando saltos de alegría en la rama del árbol, a lo cual se unió asia que tomo las manos de la pequeña Loli, dando saltos de alegría, mientras que las demás chicas sonreían con orgullo viendo al súper sayayin.

"lo logro, no lo puedo creer pero mis ojos no mienten, ese chico realmente lo logro" exclamaba el impresionado experto en familiares con los ojos tan abiertos como platos.

La bestia de gran tamaño veía fijamente al sayayin mestizo, el cual volvió a la normalidad, cambiando su mueca seria a una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, a lo que este se acercó al tigre sombra, el cual inesperadamente agacho su cabeza al nivel del hijo de vegeta, sin mostrar ninguna hostilidad al joven sayayin. El hijo de bulma con una actitud positiva y de respeto puso una mano en la cabeza del tigre.

"fue una buena pelea amigo, gracias por combatir conmigo" dijo el sayayin mestizo comenzando a frotar la cabeza del animal, el cual se agacho como un gato para disfrutar de las caricias del peli lavanda, mientras que el guante rojo de su brazo izquierdo desaparecía.

[La próxima vez que peleemos juntos será con una nueva evolución, sekiryuutei sayayin] pensó el dragón rojo antes de desaparecer por completo.

El clan gremory junto al experto en familiares se acercaron al hijo de vegeta, el cual solo les sonrió, a lo que Rias no desaprovecho la oportunidad para darle un fuerte abrazo el peli lavanda, pero las demás no se quedaron atrás y también abrazaron al hijo de bulma, a lo que Trunks se limitó a sonreír nervioso y con las mejillas rojas.

"bien muchacho, creo que nosotros debemos seguir nuestro camino" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa en su rostro al tigre sombra, el cual miraba confuso al sayayin mestizo.

"espera Trunks, ¿no quieres hacer al dientes de sable tu familiar?" pregunto la confundida Rias, a lo cual Trunks solo se limitó a reír antes de responder.

"este chico me dio una gran batalla, no lo obligare hacer nada de lo que no esté dispuesto hacer" decía el hijo de bulma dándole algunas palmadas al tigre oscuro, a lo que la bestia ronroneaba con suavidad.

"pues yo pienso que le agradas joven Trunks" exclamo el calvo hombre mirando con detenimiento al animal gigante, a lo que el hijo de bulma miro curioso al tigre sombra.

"¿es eso lo que quieres amigo?" preguntó el confuso sayayin mestizo, a lo que el animal como respuesta atrajo al peli lavanda hacia su cuerpo, comenzando a acariciarlo con su cabeza y lamer su rostro, sacando una sonrisa del peli lavanda.

"jajajajajajaja, me haces cosquillas amigo" decía entre risas Trunks, a lo cual los presentes también se unieron a las carcajadas del joven sayayin, tras la acción divertida del imponente animal.

"creo que está decidido, preparemos el ritual" dijo el calvo experto en familiares mientras ponía sus manos en las caderas.

(Unos momentos después)

El tigre sombra dientes de sable se encontraba en el centro del páramo destruido, mientras que un círculo de color verde lo rodeaba. El calvo hombre después de decir algunas palabras para el ritual, la luz verde del círculo rodeo al animal gigante, a lo cual sucedió un evento sorprendente pero no tan común en el ritual del familiar. El tigre gigante disminuyo su tamaño hasta ser de la altura de un pequeño gato, dejando sorprendido al hijo de vegeta ya que después de que la luz desapareció, el pequeño tigre era una copia casi exacta del pequeño tama, el gato del abuelo de Trunks, pero con solo una diferencia, los dientes de este pequeño animal sobresalían de su hocico.

"tama" dijo como un susurro el peli lavanda, mientras se agachaba al nivel del pequeño tigre, a lo cual con sus manos tomo al animal y lo atrajo hacia a él, abrazando dulcemente al pequeño gato.

"miaaauuu" dijo el animal de negro pelaje, lo cual saco una sonrisa en el rostro del sayayin mestizo, a lo cual el gato comenzó a lamer la mejilla izquierda de Trunks.

"jajajajaja, bienvenido a la familia pequeño tama" Trunks exclamo con una gran mueca de felicidad en su rostro, mientras que el pequeño animal se posaba en el hombro del sayayin, continuando con sus lamidas de cariño al peli lavanda, el cual reía divertido por esta acción de tama.

"aaaaawwwwww" decían las chicas al ver tan enternecedora y dulce escena de Trunks con su nuevo familiar, hasta la fría moka se suavizo con esta escena, lo cual saco un sonrojo de parte del sayayin mestizo.

"bien creo que debemos seguir buscando a los familiares de asia y moka" exclamo el príncipe sayayin con un tono tranquilo, a lo cual las chicas salieron de su trance y el grupo volvió a retomar su curso.

(Un par de horas después)

Las cosas no iban bien para asia y moka, ya que los únicos animales vistos por las chicas eran desagradables y de un nivel bajo, cabe decir que moka volvió a cambiar su forma a su estado base. La caminata era eterna, ya casi dándose por vencidos, un suceso estaba por suceder para el clan gremory.

"creo que después de lo acontecido no hemos tenido una pisca de suerte" exclamo el experto en familiares, mientras era seguido por el clan gremory, aunque este no le ponía demasiada atención ya que la mayoría iba jugueteando con el pequeño tama.

"cosita linda, te comería a besos" decía Rias mientras acariciaba al pequeño gato, el cual no se separaba del hombro derecho de Trunks, pero este se dejaba querer por las chicas.

"que suerte tienes Trunks, yo quisiera un familiar tan lindo" exclamo moka acariciando la pancita del pequeño gato, el cual solo ronroneaba a las chicas, además de sonrojar al hijo de vegeta.

"ara ara, yo pienso que Trunks también es lindo" dijo en voz alta la pelinegra Akeno, mientras apoyaba sus pechos en el brazo del sayayin el cual se frotaba la nuca de nerviosismo.

"tama, tama, tama lindo" decía la pequeña Koneko la cual estaba en la espalda del sayayin el cual la cargaba. Asia pasaron un par de minutos más hasta que de los arboles un movimiento extraño alerto al grupo, los cuales se detuvieron al instante.

"¿Qué es eso?" se preguntó el hijo de vegeta mentalmente, pero mientras estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos un limo verde salió de la copa de los árboles, cayendo encima de la ropa de las chicas, mientras que parte de la cosa viscosa cayo en los ojos de Kiba y el experto en familiares.

"kyaaaa!" gritaron moka y asia, mientras que las demás sintieron asco y molestia con el limo verde, el cual carcomía la ropa de las chicas, lo cual causo un sonrojo en las mejillas de Trunks.

"ara ara, que criatura tan pervertida" exclamo Akeno con un rostro de sorpresa, mientras que el limo ya casi la dejaba en brasear y bragas, al igual que las demás.

"es el limo come ropa, un ser demasiado débil, solo busca alimentarse de los ropajes de los humanos" explico el calvo hombre con los brazos cruzados y el limo en su cara.

"Kiba y Trunks, hagan algo no se queden ahí parados" ordeno molesta la pelirroja, la cual intentaba quitarse el limo pero sin tener buenos resultados, pero el rubio Kiba se encontraba dando espadazos de un lado a otro sin éxito.

"quédense quietas chicas, hare lo posible para quitarles el limo" exclamo el hijo de vegeta apuntando con su palma derecha a las chicas, pero la poco ropa que llevaban encima distraían la concentración del hijo de vegeta.

Pero antes de que el peli lavanda entrara en acción, un rayo azul cayo desde los cielos, impactando de lleno con las chicas, evaporando al instantes al limo verde, dejando a las chicas con algunos estropajos de ropa, dejando ver más piel de lo necesario, lo cual causo que las mejillas de Trunks tuvieran un color carmesí constante, pero volviendo al causante del rayo, un pequeño dragón de color azul se posó en el hombro de asia, dejando sorprendidos a los presentes.

"es un dragón del trueno, un familiar muy poderoso y veo que les has caído bien jovencita" dijo el calvo hombre viendo con detenimiento al pequeño dragón.

"hola pequeño, mi nombre es asia" dijo la pelirrubia con un tono suave y alegre a lo que el animal solo froto su cabeza con la mejilla de la chica, sacando una sonora carcajada de los presentes.

"creo que seré la única que no tendrá su familiar" dijo la peli rosa de moka con un dejo de decepción en su voz, a lo cual Trunks tuvo empatía por la chica y puso su mano en la cabeza de la chica.

"no te desanimes moka, encontraremos a tu familiar la próxima vez" exclamo animado el sayayin mestizo fritando la cabeza de la chica la cual se sonrojo pero sonrió ante el contacto cariñoso de Trunks hacia ella.

"bien, luego de que asia haga el ritual volveremos a casa, ya es hora de regresar" exclamo Rias con una mueca alegre en su cara, ya que logro que a lo menos dos de sus siervos consiguieran familiares realmente fuertes.

Así el clan gremory después de que asia consiguiera su familiar formalmente, se despidieron del calvo hombre, volviendo en un círculo mágico a la habitación del club, en donde cada uno tomo camino a sus respectivas casas, lo que no sabían ellos que después de esta aventura en el mundo de los familiares, una nueva amenaza se cernía el día próximo en la academia de kuoh.

(En un departamento desconocido)

Esa misma noche la chica de ojos rojos se encontraba sentada en la cama de la habitación, usando un camisón rosa algo transparente que dejaba ver su ropa interior de color negro, mientras que a su lado se encontraba el uniforme femenino de la academia de kuoh, a lo cual la chica con las piernas cruzadas y aptitud superior miraba la ropa.

"academia kuoh, espero que me llenes de sorpresa el día de mañana" decía la chica de cabello salvaje con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, mientras que la chica no dejaba de ver el uniforme de la academia.

(A la mañana siguiente)

Los estudiantes de la prestigiosa academia de kuoh se encontraban en dirección a esta, todos esperando comenzar un nuevo día de clases, mientras que ingresaban por el gran umbral que les daba la bienvenida a este recinto de conocimiento, pero para una de las chicas en particular el estudio no era su principal objetivo si no algo más que esto.

"wow, genial, asombroso, sublime" decía la chica de ojos rojos con un tono feliz mientras veía a cada una de las jóvenes chicas que ingresaban a la academia, "si no encuentro un rival digno, me divertiré con estas lindas señoritas" pensó la chica de ojos rojos, a lo cual una sonrisa pervertida se reflejó en sus labios.

Pero mientras esta se encontraba viendo a las chicas de la academia, noto que una hermosa joven de grandes pechos, piel blanca, cabello negro y una sonrisa dulce entraba a la academia, lo cual dejo sorprendida a la joven de cabello salvaje, ya que esta impresionaba por solo su belleza.

"jujujujuju, tamaño xl, tal y como me gustan" dijo la chica de ojos rojos, a lo cual no tardo en correr tan rápido como un rayo, quedando al frente de la pelinegra Akeno, lo cual dejo algo sorprendida a la reina del rayo y no solo a ella, sino a todos los presentes.

"ara ara, ¿Quién eres tu?" pregunto la curiosa Akeno con una mueca de sorpresa en su rostro, a lo que la chica tomo la mano de la reina de Rias, quedando a la chica de ojos rojos inclinada como un caballero frente a una princesa.

"mi nombre es momoyo kawakami, es un placer conocerla señorita" exclamo la pelinegra de ojos rojos en un tono suave y sereno, a la vez que besaba la mano de Akeno con suavidad.

"ooooohhhhh!" exclamaron los presentes, sobre todo las chicas que se sonrojaban ante la acción de momoyo, pero Akeno se veía algo aturdida por la actitud de la nueva joven.

"¿ara?" fue lo único que logro salir de la boca de Akeno, la cual veía con la cabeza ladeada a la chica de cabello negro pero antes de que momoyo dijera algo, fueron interrumpidas por la voz de un chico muy conocido por Akeno.

"hey Akeno, buenos días" saludo el hijo de vegeta el cual iba entrando junto a Rias, moka, Raynare, asia y Kiba, pero no solo ellos, ya que el pequeño tama también venia en el hombro del sayayin mestizo.

"mi príncipe Trunks, buenos días" exclamo la pelinegra reina del rayo, a lo que dejo a la chica de ojos rojos, dirigiéndose hacia el hijo de vegeta, "buenos días a ti también pequeño tama" dijo Akeno mientras acariciaba al pequeño gato.

"he sido rechazada" pensó momoyo con un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho quedando en la misma posición en que estaba, ya que esta jamás había sido rechazada por una chica, aunque esta no tuviera esas tendencias a la atracción con otras mujeres.

"kyaaaaa!" es el príncipe Trunks y trajo a un pequeño gatito con él!" gritaban las chicas mientras se abalanzaban sobre el sayayin el cual solo se limitaban sonreír con nerviosismos mientras que las chicas miembros del club del ocultismo hacían una especia de barrera humana para que no se acercaran al peli lavanda.

"¿Quién rayos es ese tipo?" pensó molesta momoyo, la cual veía con una mirada molesta al hijo de vegeta, analizando su rostro, cuerpo y acciones, "solo es el chico común y corriente de buen rostro y lindo cuerpo, nada impresionante" exclamo momoyo con una cara aburrida, mientras que el hijo de vegeta y sus amigas seguían su camino a la academia.

"oye Akeno, ¿Quién es tu amiga?" preguntó el sayayin mestizo en un tono bajo, a la pelinegra de grandes senos, a la cual miro con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza al peli lavanda.

"¿Cuál amiga?" pregunto Akeno al sayayin mestizo, el cual señalo a momoyo, la cual seguía observándolo detenidamente.

"ella, la cual no deja de mirarme de mala manera" exclamo el peli lavanda, a lo cual las chicas voltearon a ver a momoyo, lo cual no les gusto para nada como veía esa chica al sayayin mestizo.

"ara ara, es una chica bastante rara, se presentó conmigo y me beso la mano" dijo de forma despreocupada la pelinegra de grandes senos, la cual aprovechaba para tomar el brazo del sayayin entre sus pechos.

"es bastante extraño pero porque me mirara como si me odiara, ni siquiera la conozco" exclamo el hijo de vegeta el cual era tomado del brazo contrario por moka, dejando a Rias un poco celosa.

"no te preocupes Trunks, será mejor ignorarla" exclamo Rias con un toque de molestia en su voz, a lo cual el grupo camino hacia la preparatoria, ignorando a la oji carmesí.

Momoyo no se quedaría con esta humillación para ella, la oji carmesí estaba acostumbrada a tener a la chica que quería, a ser la más vista en su antigua escuela y no dejaría que en este nuevo lugar, un tonto chico guapo le quitara ese protagonismo, así ideando un plan en su cabeza espero a que el grupo gremory se acerca a ella.

"ahora veras idiota, te humillare en frente de tu amiguitas" pensó la oji carmesí con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, "le daré un paliza y esas bellezas verán que ese inepto no es nada para ellas" pensó la chica de cabello salvaje, a lo cual el grupo gremory paso por el lado de ella.

"¿Qué es esto?" pensó el hijo de vegeta abriendo sus ojos del asombro, esto causado por el repentino cambio de energía que la chica de ojos rojos había emitido.

"hey tu niño bonito" exclamo momoyo con un tono algo sarcástico, lo cual hizo voltear al peli lavanda, mientras que las demás chicas hacían los mismo, "te reto a una pelea uno a uno" dijo directamente momoyo a Trunks, mientras que esta sonreía de forma arrogante.

"disculpe señorita, pero podría repetir lo que acaba de decir" exclamo al contuso Trunks, a lo que la pelinegra de pelos salvaje chasqueo ligeramente la lengua, molestándole un poco la actitud caballerosa del sayayin mestizo.

"te lo diré una vez más inepto, te desafío a una pelea entre tú y yo" decía la chica oji carmesí mientras se apuntaba a sí misma, sacando un bufido de molestia por parte de Trunks.

"no es por ser grosero, pero rechazo su reto cordialmente" respondió el hijo de vegeta, dando una ligera reverencia a la chica, la cual frunció el ceño bastante molesta. Además de ser rechazada por Akeno, de no tener la atención de las chicas por este tipo, además rechazaba su reto.

"¿Por qué?! Acaso eres un cobarde" respondió muy molesta momoyo, a lo que un aura purpura comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo, dejando sorprendidos al clan gremory.

"Trunks ella es…" decía Rias con un tono de asombro, viendo como el cuerpo de la oji carmesí era rodeado por aire, elevando sus cabellos y parte de su ropa.

"si Rias, ella puede usar ki y su poder es impresionante" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con seriedad lo cual hizo que Rias se le ocurriera una maravillosa idea, pero no sabría si Trunks colaboraría con ella.

"¿y? que dices cobarde, te animas a pelear" dijo momoyo con una sonrisa confiada mientras ponía sus manos en la cadera, lo cual hizo que Trunks negara con la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones.

"señorita, disculpa pero aún no se su nombre" decía el peli lavanda con cortesía, lo cual hizo dar un bufido de molestia por parte de momoyo.

"bien creo que no es importante mi nombre para un insecto, pero aun así te lo diré" dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa en su rostro, "mi nombre es momoyo kawakami, heredera del estilo kawakami, hija de los mejores artistas marciales del mundo entero, amante de las mujeres hermosas y la mejor peleadora de todo el planeta, esa soy yo" dijo la oji carmesí mientras se apuntaba a ella misma con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, a lo cual los estudiantes le dieron un aplauso por tan impresionante presentación.

"jejejeje, mi nombre es Trunks brief, un gusto señorita momoyo" se presentó el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro mientras que una gota de sudor aparecía en su nuca.

"bien Trunks brief, prepárate que de un solo golpe acabare con ese lindo rostro que tienes" dijo momoyo confiada a la vez que se ponía en posición de combate, a lo cual el hijo de vegeta dio un leve suspiro.

"lo siento una vez más señorita momoyo, pero no peleare con usted" exclamo el peli lavanda con un toque de molestia en su tono, ya que la chica era muy insistente, "siento un gran poder dentro de usted, pero aun así no lo hare, vámonos chicas, ya es hora de clases" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con tranquilidad mientras se volteaba, dándole la espalda a momoyo.

"maldita cucaracha, NADIE ME IGNORA DE ESA MANERA!" grito furiosa la oji carmesí, la cual sin previo aviso se lanzó al hijo de bulma, intentando darle un golpe con el puño cerrado a Trunks pero este se puso serio y se volteo a la chica.

"ya te lo dije" exclamo el peli lavanda con el ceño fruncido, usando solo una mano para detener el golpe de la ojos rojos, a lo que la onda expansiva de aire hizo retroceder a todos, hasta al mismo clan gremory, "no luchare contra a ti…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Es todo por ahora, debo informar que la saga de raiser comienza el próximo capitulo, se viene muy épica como la pelea de momoyo y Trunks, solo esperen la actualización, sin mas antes de despedirme quiero hacer un juego con ustedes.

Si estas en un pc mira tus manos, luego la pantalla y un poco mas abajo hay un recuadro donde puedes dejar un comentario, usa tus dedos para escribir si te gusto el capitulo, alguna opinión, una idea, que te gusto del capitulo o que crees que le falta es muy fácil de hacer, solo mueve tus dedos.

Si estas en el celular, pon tu dedo en donde dice review, se abrirá una pestaña donde podrás comentar, es tan fácil como mover tus dedos, sin mas alucard77 le rey del harem se despide y.

QUE VIVA EL HAREM.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey nos leemos de nuevo mis amigos, aquí alucard77 el rey del harem trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de este fic, me sorprende que los comentarios sean mas de 30 en el capitulo anterior lo cual me alegra y es por eso que les traigo una actualización de ocho mil palabras y un poco mas, además de responder cada comentario por más sencillo que sea, así que vamos a eso.

Blake2020: well, thank you man.

twisterblake2015: thank you man, thank.

wweTheBeast2015: thank.

blake015: thank.

kaiser akuma 7: todo sale de mi cabeza y momoyo hace mucho tiempo la tenia en la cabeza y buscaba la forma de ingresarla a la historia.

FanFic World010: bueno la descripción fue algo escasa y se entiende que no adivinaras, pero igual gracias por el comentario y tus videos.

nightmare nightmare: más que una humillación será una lección, raiser aun no saldrá por ahora, revisa cada semana y veras si actualizo.

Zasetsu04: eso era lo que buscaba con el pequeño tama, el cual saldrá en todos los capítulos, el booster gear será muy importante para Trunks, momoyo es una chica fuerte y será un hueso duro de roer para Trunks.

Daizuke: el poder momo es a considerar, te llevaras una gran sorpresa en esa pelea, sin mas gracias por el review.

Warewameshianari: un cordial saludo a ti amigo.

Night1022: bien por ti.

matiasenriquez83: me encanta hacer escenas de pelea y la del tigre me salio genial, con momoyo pues uffff solo lee amigo.

Kevin4491: estate seguro que la pelea será muy épica, lee y disfruta amigo.

kingash123247: te lo dije.

Jos Yivaldi: bueno en si es bisexual, pero solo debes ver su perfil y sabrás sus razones, con issei pues seguire humillándolo a futuro, los demás pues digamos que no saldrán mas en el fic, la saga de raiser se viene en poco tiempo, gracias por el comentario.

lord mau shinji 500: gracias por tus comentarios amigo, creo que eres mi fan número 1, pues si mas o menos fue ese tipo de pelea, pues no se si poner seres míticos pero ahí vere, el bebe dragón apareció y nada mas, no será importante para la serie, cada vez se pone mas interesante y lo mejor viene para el final, issei será humillado y no le daré ninguna chica que lo ayude, sin mas gracias amigo.

Etherias Akastki833: hago lo mejor posible.

Fedbax25: revisa cada semana amigo y veras si actualizo, con momoyo será la ultima chica en el harem por ahora y al fin de esta temporada, ella es muy fuerte y lo admito, será una pelea épica solo lee y disfruta.

Rtamez93: hago todo mi esfuerzo y ganas para traerles lo mejor amigo, pierdo sueño pero gano respeto y comentarios, no he visto esa serie pero creo que es buena, pero no de mi gusto, tu historia es excelente y espero seguir leyéndola a futuro, gracias por el review.

Magnus Mefisto: gracias.

Kishinoshi: busca en internet la técnica y veras que tengo razón.

Arqchevo: pues sigue la serie pero a mi modo, tu lee mi fic y no veas la wea de serie que tiene a una mierda de personaje, busca a la personaje en internet.

mamu04: el familiar de Trunks solo cambia a tama y luego a tigre nada mas, la historia no perderá sentido como en otras.

SuperPonySaiyanX9000: "El lado positivo es que así te concentras en escribir los capítulos en lugar de **contestar más de 60 reviews** que te pueden llegar en menos de tres días, como en mi caso" esas son tus palabras, aquí las cosas como son, somos escritores diferentes y pensamos diferente. Tama merecía volver a ser recordado, momoyo es fuerte y le dara mas de un problema a Trunks.

Kamencolin: thank you.

Bakunonosor: falta poco para esa paliza, no he visto ese manga además yo no leo mangas.

firelord012: ufffff lee amigo y veras como momo hace de las suyas.

HiperVegetaBlue4: a puños, patadas, espada, cabezazos, etc, se llevara raiser, pero aun falta para eso amigo.

Fire tynamo: me esmero amigo, hago todo mi esfuerzo por traerles algo de emoción, risas, drama o un buen rato para que pasen leyendo, lo único que pido es comentarios nada mas, recuerda terminando esta primera temporada se viene la segunda temporada de la familia son en konoha, saludos amigo.

Tadokiari: hago lo mejor que puedo, que viva amigo gracias por valorar mi esfuerzo.

Victor: pues muchas gracias amigo.

Sin mas eso es todo, recuerden que ninguna de las series que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños.

Disfruten la lectura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 19: el poder de la familia kawakami, la mortal con el nivel de un maou.

Momoyo estaba con los ojos completamente abiertos, sus ojos rojos plasmados de la impresión al ver que un golpe de su parte fue fácilmente detenido por este chico, el cual se veía que no hizo mucho esfuerzo en detener con solo una mano su puño, la mirada de este chico demostraba que hablaba con seriedad, no quería luchar en estos momentos, pero si lo obligaba a hacerlos llevaría su fuerza al límite.

"tienes un gran nivel de pelea, tu golpe lo comprueba pero ahora no es el momento de pelear" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que la pelinegra quedaba en frente del sayayin con una mueca de disgusto en su cara.

"¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué no puedes pelear conmigo?!" gritaba la chica en el rostro del sayayin mestizo, el cual manteniendo la tranquilidad puso una mano en el hombro de momoyo la cual se sorprendió ante esta acción pero no le desagrado.

"por qué…" pero antes de que el hijo de vegeta terminara la frase, las campanadas del ingreso de la academia se hicieron resonar por todo el lugar, "es hora de ir a clases, apresúrate o llegaremos tarde señorita momoyo" exclamo el hijo de bulma en un tono alegre, mientras que se volteaba hacia sus amigas.

"con que esa era la razón, creo que mi plan tendrá que esperar" pensó Rias con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero el poder de esa chica no escaparía de sus manos.

"bien chicas, también debemos ir a clases, andando" dijo el sayayin mestizo mientras que el pequeño tama maullaba como si apoyara a Trunks, lo cual saco una sonrisa en las caras de las chicas, las cuales siguieron al hijo de vegeta.

"¿Qué fue eso?" se preguntó en voz alta uno de los estudiantes que se encontraba en el suelo, mientras que a su lado varios compañeros y jovencitas de la academia se hacían la misma pregunta.

"ese idiota" pensó momoyo con una mueca seria en su rostro, pero luego de unos segundos paso a hacer una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su cara, "solo espera Trunks brief, nuestra pelea se llevara a cabo cueste lo que cueste" decía momoyo con una sonrisa confiada en su cara, a la vez que se ponía en camino a su salón.

(Luego de unos minutos)

Trunks, Akeno y Rias se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos asientos, con las chicas jugando con el pequeño tama, el cual en la mesa de Trunks se dejaba querer por las chicas, lo cual saco varias sonrisas del sayayin mestizo, pero su diversión se terminó cuando al salón entro el anciano maestro, el cual pidió que todos fuera a sus asientos y pusieran atención, pero al notar al pequeño gato sus anteojos brillaron.

"señor brief, usted comprende que las mascotas no están permitidas en la academia" dijo en tono de reproche el maestro, lo cual hizo sacar una gota de sudor de la cabeza de Trunks.

"bueno, pues yo, pues…." Decía el hijo de vegeta moviendo sus manos con nerviosismo, lo cual saco una ligera risilla de las chicas del salón pero el pequeño tama no le gustó nada de cómo se refirió ese hombre mayor a su querido amo.

"grrrrrr" gruño el pequeño gato mientras sus ojos se ponían de color rojo, enviando una gran intención asesina al maestro, el cual se le erizo la piel y cayo de trasero al suelo, viendo como lo miraba el pequeño animal.

"b..b..bien puede quedarse" dijo con nerviosismo el pobre anciano, tratando de levantarse de pie mientras sus piernas temblaban, lo cual hizo suspirar de alivio al hijo de vegeta.

"bien por ti pequeño tama" exclamo Rias con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras le daba algunas palmadas en la cabeza del pequeño tigre, pero en ese instante mientras Rias hacia esta muestra de cariño al familiar de Trunks, este último noto una linda sonrisa sincera en la cara de la pelirroja, lo cual por algún motivo hizo que se sonrojara levemente.

"bien alumnos, pongan atención ya que hoy tendremos una nueva estudiante en nuestra clase" anuncio el maestro el cual se sentaba en el escritorio, ya que sus piernas no daban más.

Las palabras del maestro sacaron de sus pensamientos a Trunks, el cual volteo sonrojado al pizarrón preguntándose porque rayos se había sonrojado de esa manera, solo con esa sonrisa de Rias saco esa reacción del sayayin, pero en si mismo también recordó la sonrisa de asia el primer día que la vio, la sonrisa de moka cuando esta lo beso por sorpresa, la sonrisa de Akeno que le daba a diario y la sonrisa de Raynare cuando tuvieron su primera cita.

"¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué siento esto en mi pecho?" se preguntó el hijo de vegeta tocándose el sector donde se encuentra su corazón que late desaforadamente, ya que este más que emoción también tenía un sentimiento de incertidumbre.

El peli lavanda estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto a la chica que ingresaba al salón de clases, a lo que los estudiantes estaban realmente sorprendidos ya que esta jovencita había causado un gran revuelo hace apenas unos minutos antes de empezar a clase, la cual se paró en frente del salón con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual diviso al hijo de vegeta, lo cual causo que su sonrisa se ensanchará más.

"bien señorita, presente con las clase" dijo el maestro a la nueva estudiante, pero esta lo ignoro completamente y solo comenzó a caminar hacia el sayayin mestizo, "espere señorita tiene que…." Pero antes de que el profesor reprendiera a la pelinegra, la cual volteo a verlo de reojo, emanando una gran cantidad de intención asesina lo cual puso en su lugar al anciano hombre.

El sayayin mestizo aún se encontraba metido en sus pensamientos sin notar que la chica se ponía justo en frente de su asiento, haciendo que el chico que estaba sentado en frente de Trunks saliera corriendo al sentir el peligro que emitía la joven de ojos rojos. La joven de cabello salvaje levanto su puño derecha y lo dejo caer hacia el rostro del sayayin mestizo, pero se detuvo justo a unos centímetros de la nariz del peli lavanda.

"esto es una coincidencia" exclamo la chica de ojos rojos, con un tono algo arrogante, lo cual hizo que Trunks levantara su vista para ver a su atacante, sorprendiéndose por quien era, "momoyo kawakami no renuncia a su presa" exclamo la chica de cabello salvaje al sayayin mestizo.

"ufff creo que esto será un problema" pensó el hijo de vegeta dando un suspiro, ya que esta chica estaba algo obsesionada con él. Momoyo se sentó en el escritorio en frente del peli lavanda viéndolo ocasionalmente de reojo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

Akeno y Rias vigilaban a esta chica, ya que no dejarían que una allegada les quitara la atención del hijo de vegeta, pero está más que a las chicas, amaba pelear, demostrar que ella era una artista marcial de primera clase, pero después de que el sayayin mestizo detuviera su golpe con solo una mano, supo que el pelilargo podría ser un contrincante digno de ella, donde podría al fin demostrar su fuerza absoluta.

(En el receso)

El sayayin mestizo se encontraba comiendo su almuerzo de lo más tranquilo, acompañado por todo el club del ocultismo además de Raynare, la cual intentaba alimentar al hijo de vegeta, pero este rechazaba cortésmente su acción, lo cual sacaba miradas de celos por parte de las demás chicas, lo que no contaba el peli lavanda es que la oji carmesí se acerca a toda velocidad contra él.

"ha llegado la hora Trunks brief, prepárate para pelear" dijo la pelinegra momoyo dando un gran salto, dejando caer su pie en un ataque de hacha, a lo que el hijo de vegeta con un movimiento rápido sostuvo el pie de la chica con su mano derecha.

"por favor, le suplico señorita que no insista, estamos disfrutando del receso en paz" dijo algo disgustado el sayayin mestizo, mientras una vena en la frente aparecía.

"De nuevo, logro detener mi ataque con mucha facilidad" pensó la chica de ojos rojos con una mueca de impresión en su rostro, mientras que el hijo de vegeta dejaba su pie, quedando la chica en frente del sayayin una vez más.

"bien espero que haya entendido" dijo Trunks mientras volvía a comer y disfrutar de la compañía de sus amigos, los cuales veían algo intrigados a la nueva chica.

"presidenta, ¿Quién es ella?" pregunto Kiba en un tono bajo a la pelirroja, la cual solo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro ya que estaba segura de que esta chica tenia un gran potencial.

"Tal vez mi nueva torre" exclamo Rias con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que se cruzaba de brazos. Mientras tanto momoyo no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, a lo cual comenzó a elevar su poder.

"pelearas conmigo Trunks brief o si no…" pero antes de que momoyo terminara de hablar, el rugido de su estómago hizo que su rostro se pusiera del mismo color que su cara, lo cual saco una gota de sudor por parte del sayayin mestizo.

"¿quieres uno?" dijo Trunks ofreciéndole uno de sus almuerzos a la joven de cabello salvaje, la cual tomo a gusto el almuerzo del sayayin mestizo, comenzando a devorarlo como si no hubiera mañana. Trunks al ser un sayayin las raciones de cada uno de los miembros del club, por este motivo llevaba tantos almuerzos a la academia, por suerte para el peli lavanda las chicas lo preparaban por la mañana.

"ñam, ñam, ñam, por ahora pospondremos nuestra pelea" exclamo momoyo mientras se pausaba de comer, "pero luego de la escuela tendremos nuestra batalla Trunks bierf" exclamo la oji carmesí con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual hizo sacar un bufido por parte del sayayin.

"eso quiere decir que seguirás atacándome hasta aceptar tu pelea ¿verdad?" pregunto Trunks en un tono aburrido, lo cual hizo que momoyo asintiera con la cabeza, "uffffff bien aceptare el desafío, pero con una condición" dijo el peli lavanda al fin aceptando la pelea con la joven de ojos rojos.

"dila" exclamo la pelinegra de cabello salvaje, viendo de reojo al sayayin mestizo, sin dejar de comer.

"la pelea se llevara a cabo a cinco kilómetros al norte, a las afueras de la ciudad" exclamo seriamente el hijo de vegeta, lo cual hizo que momoyo levantara una ceja, curiosa por la condición del sayayin.

"¿Por qué tan lejos quieres llevar la batalla?" pregunto con seriedad momoyo, dejando de lado la caja de almuerzo la cual ya estaba casi vacía.

"no quiero que nadie salga lastimado o destruir la ciudad por nuestra batalla" dijo el peli lavanda con una mueca seria en su cara, a lo cual momoyo sonrió ante las palabras del pelilargo.

"ooohhh piensas que puedes tener una oportunidad contra mi" decía algo arrogante momoyo mientras se cruzaba de brazos a lo cual Trunks solo se limitó a mantener su postura, "bien no hay problema, pero yo también tengo una condición o mejor dicho una apuesta" dijo momoyo con una sonrisa arrogante en su cara.

"no me gusta apost….." pero antes de que el hijo de bulma terminara de hablar, Rias salto encima de él, interrumpiéndolo en el acto.

"di cuál es tu apuesta" exclamo Rias con brillos en los ojos, ya que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para llevar a cabo su plan.

"si yo gano, quiero una cita con esa chica" exclamo momoyo apuntando hacia donde estaba asia, la cual se sonrojo de vergüenza y se ocultó detrás de la espalda de Trunks, "se ve que es muy inocente, me encantaría corromperla solo un poco" decía la chica de ojos rojos lamiéndose los labios, lo cual hizo fruncir el ceño del sayayin mestizo.

"no lo permitiré" dijo el sayayin mestizo elevando un poco de su poder, lo cual dejo sorprendida a momoyo, ya que esta tenía una gran percepción del ki y el de este chico era muy superior al de que ella pensaba.

"ummm se puede notar el incremento en tu fuerza de pelea, pero ¿será suficiente para vencerme?" dijo confiada momoyo mientras encaraba al hijo de vegeta, el cual no se quedaba atrás y también enfrentaba a la chica de ojos rojos.

"te lo demostrare hoy en la tarde" respondido desafiante el hijo de vegeta, a lo cual momoyo sonrió de emoción, ya que esta sabía que la verdadera fuerza de Trunks se presentaría en su batalla.

"me encantaría verlo" dijo momoyo mientras se lamia los labios pero sin despegar sus ojos con los e Trunks, el cual miraba de igual manera a la chica, cambiando su semblante serio a uno más apacible. La sangre sayayin que corría por las venas del peli lavanda reaccionaban con momoyo, las ansias por una pelea con esta chica recorría el cuerpo de Trunks, pero por otro lado a las demás interesadas por el sayayin mestizo no les gustaba nada como se veían momoyo y Trunks.

"bien, bien, bien, es suficiente" exclamo Rias algo molesta y celosa, mientras que se interponía entre la joven de ojos rojos y el príncipe sayayin, "señorita momoyo, debe saber que si usted pierde, deberá ser parte de mi nobleza" exclamo la pelirroja con una sonrisa confiada en su cara.

"ummmm no entiendo lo que tratas de decir" exclamo momoyo con una mueca de confusión en su cara, a lo cual Rias invoco una pieza de ajedrez en su mano derecha, esta con la forma de una torre, lo cual confundió aún más a la oji carmesí.

"bien tendré que explicártelo brevemente" dijo Rias mientras comenzaba con la explicación sobre las piezas del mal y lo que conllevaría si esta fuera reencarnada en un demonio, lo cual le dio que pensar a momoyo.

"ummmm que interesante, si gano tengo una cita con una bella chica pero si pierdo me convierto en demonio y aumenta mi poder" pensó detenidamente la pelinegra con un semblante pensativo en su rostro, "está bien, trato hecho señorita Rias" dijo momoyo con una sonrisa en su cara, a la vez que le ofrecía la mano derecha a Rias para cerrar el trato.

"es una apuesta" exclamo la princesa gremory, la cual tenía las intenciones de estrechar la mano de momoyo, pero a esta se le cambio la expresión de su rostro a uno más maliciosa y pervertido, lo cual llevo a que la mano derecha de la oji carmesí intentara agarrar uno de los pechos de Rias mientras estaba bajaba su defensa.

"es inútil" dijo Trunks el cual detrás de Rias, paso su mano por debajo de la axila derecha de Rias, tomando de la muñeca a momoyo lo cual saco una mueca de sorpresa por parte de momoyo y un sonrojo por parte de Rias, "basta con eso, no metas a las chicas en tus tendencias sexuales" dijo el hijo de vegeta con seriedad a lo cual momoyo quito su mano del agarre de Trunks.

"vaya vaya, tu velocidad no deja de sorprenderme, pero sabrás después de nuestra pelea quien es la mejor" decía momoyo mientras se frotaba la muñeca ya que el hijo de vegeta había ejercido algo de presión en ella, "hasta entonces Trunks brief" dijo la oji carmesí mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar lejos del clan gremory.

"hasta entonces momoyo kawakami" dijo casi como un susurro el sayayin mestizo, el cual veía como la chica se iba a paso lento sin pensar en la posición en que estaba en estos momentos.

"e..e..este Trunks, podrías quitar tu mano de mi cintura, es algo embarazoso" decía la pelirroja Rias en un tono nervioso ya que el peli lavanda tenia tomada a la chica por la cintura ya que cuando detuvo a momoyo poso su manos en ese lugar sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, quedando detrás de Rias, con la mano derecha en su cadera y está apoyada en el pecho del sayayin mestizo con las mejillas coloradas.

"aaaahh!" grito Trunks avergonzado en la posición en que estaba, haciéndose para atrás, dándole especio a Rias la cual tenía su corazón a mil por hora, mientras que las chicas miraban con celos al sayayin mestizo.

"ara ara" dijo Akeno con una dulce sonrisa y un aura amarilla que la rodeaba, la cual emitía algunos rayos.

"her-ma-ni-to" decía la pequeña Loli con el puño alzado y una vena palpitante en su frente, mientras que el aura que emitía era de color blanco.

"amo Trunks" dijo molesta Raynare con los brazos cruzados y un aura negra que salía de ella, viendo con enojo al sayayin mestizo.

"Trunks" dijo asia con un ligero toque de tristeza en su voz, con los ojos algo llorosos pero aun así emanaba un aura verde, aumentando su ki sin pensarlo.

"marido infiel" dijo moka con las manos en las caderas y cambiando sus ojos a un color rojo intenso, mientras que el aura rosa aparecía en ella. Trunks al ver esto solo pudo encogerse de hombros mientras que una gota de sudor aparecía en su frente, a lo cual solo pudo exclamar.

"no otra vez"…

(Luego de clases, en el terreno de la pelea)

El clan gremory se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad de kuoh, en uno de los pocos lugares que no era rodeado por el inmenso bosque de kuoh, donde solo existían algunos cerros, grandes rocas y un terreno de tierra, que era decorado por troncos secos y el sol que brillaba a esas horas de la tarde, a lo cual el club del ocultismo con un poco de ayuda del círculo mágico del clan gremory, habían transportado algunas mesas, sillas y sombrillas para tener una mejor comodidad para ver la pelea de Trunks y momoyo, la cual esta última aún no había llegado al encuentro.

"ya es tarde, tal vez se retractó de pelear con Trunks" exclamo la amable moka de cabello rosa, mientras que el sayayin se mantenía erguido con los brazos cruzados a un costado de las chicas y su amigo Kiba.

"no lo creo moka, es más ella ya está aquí" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con un tono sereno, mientras que volteaba su vista a una de las rocas más altas que apenas era visible desde abajo.

Arriba donde daba el sol se encontraba la joven chica de ojos rojos, la cual veía hacia abajo con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa confiada en su cara, conectando así las miradas entre los dos, sabiendo que ya era la hora de la confrontación entre dos grandes poderes. Momoyo al notar que era vista por Trunks, se lanzó al suelo desde varios metros de altura, cayendo con una rodilla al suelo al igual que su puño derecho o también dicho la caída del héroe.

"ya me estaba cansando de esperar a que se instalaran" exclamo la oji carmesí con un tono aburrido, "pero debo decir que tienes agallas chico, aunque será una lástima que tenga que arrancártelas una por una" decía la chica de cabello salvaje con una mirada maliciosa en su rostro.

"ya es hora, bien pequeño tama debes quedarte con las chicas, no puedo tenerte en mi hombro mientras lucho" dijo con voz tranquila Trunks a su pequeño familiar, el cual le dio una mirada al peli lavanda para luego ver a las chicas.

"miaaaauuu" maulló el pequeño gato dándole una lamida en la mejilla del sayayin, para luego dar un salto a los enormes senos de Akeno, donde se acomodó entre ellos, quedando medio cuerpo afuera de entre los pechos de la reina del rayo.

"ara, sabes pequeño tama, me gustaría que algún día tu amo haga lo mismo que tu pero con su rostro, ufufufufufu" decía la coqueta Akeno con su típica sonrisa dulce en su cara, sacando una gota de sudor de los presentes y un sonrojo de Trunks.

"hey, moriré de aburrimiento si no te das prisa" dijo momoyo molesta ya que no podía a esperar para comenzar la pelea, lo cual hizo que el sayayin mestizo se volteara y se dirigiera a paso lento a la batalla.

"vamos amo Trunks, tu puedes" exclamo Raynare animando a su querido amo desde las gradas, el cual solo le dio un pulgar arriba mientras caminaba sin voltearse a ver a las chicas.

"wups, veo que te has cambiado de ropa" decía la pelinegra algo sorprendida al ver a Trunks con una nueva indumentaria para la pelea, ya que esta solo usaba su uniforme de escuela.

"me siento mejor peleando con estas ropas" respondió el sayayin quedando en frente de momoyo pero manteniendo una distancia de casi una decena de metros con respecto a la kawakami. Cabe mencionar que Trunks usaba su típica chaqueta azul, pantalones negros y botas anaranjadas, la típica ropa con la que venció a freezer.

"puedes ponerte una armadura pero aun así no me vencerás" dijo momoyo confiada, colocándose en posición de pelea, la cual mantenía tanto su ofensiva como defensa sin huecos los cuales Trunks aprovechara.

"basta de hablar, ven y enfréntame" dijo desafiante el hijo de vegeta el cual también se ponía en pose de pelea, a lo cual momoyo dio un chasquido de lengua al ver que la pose de Trunks también era perfecta.

"te callare para siempre, aaaahhhh!" grito momoyo mientras se lanzaba hacia el hijo de vegeta con la mano a un costado, intentando darle un golpe de revés al peli lavanda, a lo cual Trunks se agacho, dejando desprotegida a la oji carmesí.

El hijo de vegeta intento darle un gancho en la barbilla de la chica, la cual uso sus pies rápidamente para retroceder antes de ser impactada por el puño de Trunks, a lo cual aprovechando el movimiento de piernas, intento darle una patada circular en la cabeza del peli lavanda, el cual rápido como el rayo bloqueo con su antebrazo derecho el golpe, dejando sorprendida a la joven de ojos rojos.

"maldito" pensó momoyo dando algunos pasos atrás para tomar distancia del sayayin mestizo, pero este con seriedad no permitiría que tomara posición y para esto volvió al ataque pero ahora este tomando la ofensiva.

El sayayin mestizo comenzó a lanzar golpes de puños varios a momoyo, la cual comenzaba a esquivar con algo de dificultad ya que los ataques del sayayin mestizo eran muy veloces, lo cual hizo que la oji carmesí retrocediera varios metros mientras que el hijo de vegeta intentaba conectar un golpe a la chica, pero esta no se daba por vencida aun.

"bien tú lo quisiste" pensó momoyo cambiando su semblante serio a una sonrisa confiada en su cara, a lo que también comenzó a lanzar golpes al sayayin mestizo, el cual esquivaba y lanzaba puños a la chica la cual imitaba al peli lavanda.

"su velocidad es impresionante, mantiene mi ritmo en la pelea" pensó el hijo de vegeta mientras seguía con el intercambio de golpes con la chica, a lo cual después de que conectaran sus puños el uno con el otro, dieron varias volteretas hacia atrás para tomar posiciones una vez más.

"veo que no solo eres una cara bonita Trunks brief" decía la pelinegra en pose de pelea y una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual el peli lavanda sonrió ante las palabras de momoyo.

"lo mismo digo señorita kawakami" respondió el peli lavanda, a lo cual momoyo se sonrojo ligeramente al escuchar que Trunks le decía bonita indirectamente.

"ja, con halagos no te zafaras de la paliza que te daré" dijo momoyo con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, mientras que comenzaba a correr hacia el peli lavanda, "si un ataque frontal no tiene efecto, veamos qué pasa con un ataque por atrás" pensó la oji carmesí mientras que estaba a solo unos metros de Trunks.

"aquí viene" pensó el peli lavanda mientras que la kawakami intento darle un puñetazo en la cara del sayayin mestizo, el cual puso sus manos en forma de equis en su cara esperando el impacto.

"caíste" pensó la pelinegra con una sonrisa en su rostro, desapareciendo al frente de Trunks, apareciendo detrás de este con el puño alzado, para luego dejarlo caer fuertemente a la nuca del sayayin mestizo, "es tu fin Trunks brief!" grito momoyo lanzando su golpe pero esta no espera lo que sucedería a continuación.

El puño de momoyo estaba a solo unos centímetros de la nuca del sayayin mestizo, pero este como si tuviera ojos en la espalda, movió su cabeza a un lado, haciendo que el golpe de la oji carmesí pasara de largo, pero esto no fue todo ya que las manos con las que supuestamente se protegería, estaban en posición para tomar el antebrazo de momoyo y tratar de lanzarla al suelo por sobre su cabeza en una llave de judo, pero la chica no se dejó, a lo que uso sus piernas para caer en la tierra y no su cuerpo completo, mostrando su flexibilidad que ayudaba en la pelea.

"esto no acaba!" grito momoyo, dando una voltereta hacia atrás con su pie elevado por los aires, tratando de darle una patada en la cabeza de Trunks, el cual este tuvo que soltar a la oji carmesí para usar su antebrazo, el cual detuvo su golpe.

"tu habilidad es asombrosa momoyo kawakami pero…." Decía el peli lavanda con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que en un rápido movimiento tomo el tobillo de la chica, comenzando a darle vueltas tras vueltas y luego lanzarla con todas sus fuerzas.

"maldito, los subestime demasiado" pensó momoyo mientras comenzaba a dar varias volteretas por el aire, hasta que esta cayo a salvo en el suelo, quedando a varios metros de distancia del sayayin mestizo, el cual le sonreía tranquilamente.

"bien, el calentamiento acabo, quiero ver tu máximo poder" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con un tono sereno, lo cual hizo sonreír a momoyo, la cual un poco impresionada y alegre, se dio cuenta que el peli lavanda tampoco pelaba enserio.

"jejejejeje, entonces el calentamiento termino, la pelea real comienza ahora" dijo seriamente la oji carmesí con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara, mientras ponía su puños a los costados.

(En las gradas)

"EEEHHHHHH! ¿CALENTAMIENTO?!" gritaron las chicas y Kiba desde las gradas, mientras que estas se ponían de pie y abrían sus ojos de la impresión, ya que pensaban que estos peleaban en serio.

"miaaauuuu" maulló el pequeño gato desde los pechos de Akeno, mientras levantaba la patita como apoyando a su amo, lo cual saco a las chicas de la impresión, ahora volviendo su atención al pequeño tama.

"aaawwwww que lindo" decían las chicas al ver como el tigre alentaba a su dueños desde los pechos de Akeno.

(De regreso a la batalla)

"tú lo has querido así Trunks brief, ahora veras lo que puede hacer la familia kawakami" decía momoyo mientras su ki se elevaba y el viento se arremolinaba en su cuerpo, a lo que el aura purpura de la oji carmesí era visible en su cuerpo.

"su poder es más grande de lo que pensé" pensó el hijo de vegeta mientras una gota de sudor caía de su mejilla, "creo que esta pelea se pondrá interesante" dijo para sí mismo Trunks, mientras veía con atención a momoyo.

"aaaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHH!" grito a todo pulmón momoyo, haciendo que su ki estallara como el fuego, lo cual causo que la tierra a su alrededor se levantara y las rocas salieran volando en todas direcciones, **"estilo kawakami: speed light!"** dijo momoyo mientras que terminaba de emanar a todo poder, usando la primera técnica de la familia kawakami.

La oji carmesí comenzó a correr en dirección a Trunks, pero su velocidad se incrementó de golpe, creando así una imagen residual de ella misma, pero no solo una, sino una decena de estas, las cuales no tardaron en rodear al hijo de vegeta, el cual se encontraba sorprendido por la velocidad que en un solo segundo había aumentado en momoyo.

"es igual a la técnica de las multi-imágenes" pensó el hijo de bulma, mientras trataba de encontrar con la mirada a la verdadera momoyo, "bien, solo debo encontrar su ki y podre a atacar" pensó el peli lavanda concentrándose en la energía de momoyo, pero esta ya había cargado en contra del sayayin mestizo.

"te arrepentirás de haber querido que luchara con mi máximo potencial!" grito la pelinegra de cabello salvaje, lanzando un puñetazo al hijo de vegeta, el cual logro detectar el ki de la chica, pero en cuanto quiso bloquear el ataque la imagen de momoyo desapareció en frente de sus ojos.

"¿Qué rayaaghh!" antes de que Trunks se diera cuenta, a su costado estaba momoyo con el puño conectado a su mejilla, pero volvió a desaparecer en frente de él, mezclándose con las demás imágenes.

"esta es la velocidad divina de mi familia, ríndete Trunks brief estas acabado" decía momoyo haciendo el mismo ataque una y otra vez, golpeando al hijo de vegeta de derecha a izquierda, también de frente y por atrás mientras que el peli lavanda intentaba esquivar esos ataques.

"ya entiendo su técnica, las imágenes de ella dejan un ligero rastro de ki, lo cual me distrae al momento de querer defenderme" pensó el sayayin mestizo, mientras que momoyo seguía corriendo a su alrededor.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Te quedaras ahí parado hasta que termine contigo?" preguntaba en tono sarcástico la oji carmesí, la cual volvió al ataque de frente a Trunks, volviendo a aparecer y reaparecer al costado de Trunks con el puño cerrado directo a la mejilla de este.

El hijo de vegeta elevo su fuerza y con grandes reflejos se inclinó para conectar su puño en el estómago de momoyo, lo cual dejo sin aire y botando saliva de la boca, mientras que era lanzada con gran fuerza por los aires, cayendo en el suelo en varias ocasiones hasta que logro poner sus pies en el suelo y arrastrarse en la tierra, deteniendo el impacto con una roca cercana.

"tch, esta debe ser una maldita broma, ¿Cómo lograste contrarrestar mi velocidad?" Pregunto molesta momoyo, mientras que esta se tomaba el estómago donde recibió el golpe.

"decidí no sentir tu ki, sino el viento que provoca el movimiento de tu cuerpo al posicionarte a mi costado" respondió el hijo de vegeta sacando una mueca de molestia por parte de la pelinegra de cabello salvaje.

"en pocas palabras leíste mis movimientos" dijo la kawakami levantándose del suelo con el ceño fruncido a lo cual Trunks dio un asentimiento con la cabeza.

"la brisa que provoca tu cuerpo al moverte tan rápido delata tu posición" dijo el sayayin mestizo, mientras ponía sus puños a sus costados, comenzando a elevar su poder, "aaaaaahhh!" grito el príncipe sayayin elevando su poder de golpe, a lo que apareció su aura blanca a su alrededor.

"su ki creció aún más" pensó la sorprendida momoyo, la cual al estar en trance al sentir la fuerza del sayayin mestizo, este se lanzó contra ella, pero ahora este usaba la técnica de las multi-imágenes.

"te enseñare la verdadera forma de hacer esta técnica" dijo el peli lavanda, comenzando a rodear a momoyo con sus imágenes residuales.

"je, ya me has dicho como enfrentarla" dijo momoyo con una sonrisa confiada en su cara, pero estaba en un error ya que no pudo predecir el golpe que recibió en su mejilla izquierda, "uggghhhh!" momoyo gruño tras el golpe, mientras que el hijo de vegeta volvía a realizar la técnica de las multi-imágenes.

"tu velocidad es sorprenderte, pero la mía es superior" decía el hijo de vegeta apareciendo delante de la oji carmesí, la cual intento darle un cabezazo a la imagen, pero esta solo paso de largo.

"imposible" pensó momoyo con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, mientras que una patada en su espalda fue conectada, enviándola a recorrer el suelo varios metros, volviendo a caer en el suelo.

"no dejar rastro al atacar y hacer parecer que golpearas a tu enemigo para confundirlo es la clave en esta técnica" decía el hijo de vegeta mientras cesaba el ataque y se mantenía erguido a varios metros del cuerpo tendido de la kawakami.

"agh agh, maldito pero aun no has visto nada" decía momoyo al ponerse de pie mientras se limpiaba el labio derecho, sin dejar de mirar enojada al peli lavanda, "ya veras trágate esto! **Estilo kawakami: heart punch!"** grito la oji carmesí, lanzándose sobre el hijo de vegeta, usando una enorme fuerza en su puño derecho que iba directo al corazón de Trunks.

El peli lavanda uso sus brazos en forma de equis en su pecho, lo cual detuvo momentáneamente el golpe, pero este tenía tanto poder que lo envió hacia atrás, arrastrando sus pies por la tierra sin control, lo cual hizo que Trunks pusiera una mueca de dolor en su rostro, mientras que momoyo uso su velocidad para aparecer detrás del sayayin mientras no tenía defensa en su espalda.

" **estilo kawakami: kick slash!"** grito momo, golpeando directo la columna del sayayin mestizo con la punta del pie derecho, golpe tan fuerte que envió a volar a Trunks, el cual de cabeza destrozo una pequeña montaña de rocas.

(En las gradas)

"Trunks!" gritaron las chicas preocupadas del sayayin, lo cual llamo la atención de momoyo, a lo que esta volteo a ver a las chicas, sacando una sonrisa maliciosa de esta, mientras ponía sus manos abiertas en dirección a la montaña que destruyo el hijo de vegeta.

(Volviendo a la batalla)

"estas acabado Trunks biref" dijo la pelinegra momo, mientras que la energía en sus manos era acumulada a cada segundo, teniendo en ataque que acabara con la pelea y la vida del peli lavanda, **"estilo kawakami: blast burst!"** grito momoyo lanzando una gran ráfaga de energía purpura, la cual se dirigió dónde estaba enterrado Trunks.

El estallido no se hizo esperar y este resonó por todo el sector, destruyendo el suelo en una decena de metros, formando un cráter humeante el cual tenía un fondo de casi diez metros, lo cual mostraba que el cuerpo de Trunks había desaparecido por completo, tal vez hundido en la tierra o este carbonizado por el ataque de momoyo.

(En las gradas)

"Trunks no" dijo Rias con los ojos humedecidos por la tristeza, mientras que las demás se encontraban en la misma situación, invadidas por el sentimiento de preocupación, con Koneko apretando fuertemente sus puños sin creer que su hermano fue derrotado, asia y moka con las manos en sus rostros, las dos sollozando, mientras que Akeno mantenía sus ojos llenos de ira, viendo directamente a momoyo al igual que Raynare, estas dos queriendo destrozar cada parte de la oji carmesí por hacerle eso al peli lavanda, pero había uno que se mantenía tranquilo y este era Kiba.

"cálmense!" grito el experto espadachín el cual mirada serena y con los brazos cruzados, llamo la atención de las chicas las cuales miraban con sorpresa al rubio, "Trunks aún no ha sido vencido, esperen y observen" exclamo el rubio chico viendo de reojo a las chicas.

"Kiba" dijo casi como un susurro la pelirroja, a lo cual el aludido solo asintió con la cabeza. Las chicas volvieron sus miradas de nueva cuenta al agujero humeante donde cayo el poder de momoyo, mientras que esta reía sin parar.

(Volviendo a la pelea)

"jajajajajaja, lo vez nadie puede con el poder de la familia kawakami" decía entre carcajadas la pelinegra de ojos rojos, la cual alegre pero adolorida reía a todo pulmón, pero esto fue interrumpido súbitamente por el temblor del suelo.

Momo agacho su mirada, sintiendo como sus pies y todo el área se movía sin parar, dejando su sonrisa de lado y pasando a una mueca de preocupación en su cara, ya que las rocas se levaban del suelo y justamente donde el sayayin mestizo yacía, dejando a entrever que el peli lavanda estaba vivo y su fuerza aumentaba más y más.

"esto no puede estar pasando, le di con uno de mis mejores ataques" decía momoyo con una voz entrecortada, viendo con los ojos abiertos como el hijo de vegeta salía del agujero a paso lento, mostrando que solo su ropa había sido afectada tras ese ataque.

"es mi turno" dijo Trunks con seriedad en su voz, mientras ponía sus manos en su frente. Trunks mientras acumulaba ki, se podía ver que su chaqueta estaba algo desagarrada al igual que sus pantalones.

"él también puede utilizar ki, ahora si estoy en problemas" pensó momoyo con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara, mientras que se ponía en pose de pelea, esperando el ataque de Trunks. Las chicas no podrían estar mas contentas, pero a la vez se sentían algo avergonzadas al pensar que su querido sayayin había sido vencido, pero ahora lo que importaba que este estaba bien y la fuerza de un guerrero sayayin se haría conocer.

" **masenko!"** grito Trunks lanzando la técnica favorita de su maestro, la cual se dirigió rápidamente a momoyo, a lo que esta no tuvo más tiempo que abrir sus ojos de sorpresa, mientras que la ráfaga de energía la envolvía en una luz amarilla.

"AAAHHHHH!" grito la joven de ojos rojos, mientras que era lanzada hacia atrás, siendo consumida por el poder del sayayin, cayendo estrepitosamente de espalda al suelo, con una gran parte de su ropa quemada y humo saliendo de su cuerpo herido.

Momoyo se encontraba en el suelo, con varios cortes y magulladuras pero estas no eran letales, solo mostraban la intensa batalla que estaba teniendo la oji carmesí, la cual siempre había tenido el aburrimiento de destrozar a sus enemigos de un solo golpe, pero ahora la batalla la estaba superando y del interior de su cabeza solo sabía que una cosa la podría llevar a la victoria, así que con las fuerza que le quedaba, comenzó a levantarse una vez mas, mientras que Trunks la miraba algo sorprendido pero emocionado de que momo fuera una guerrera que no se rendía tan fácilmente.

"tuch, te debo una disculpa Trunks brief, he subestimado tu fuerza" dijo momoyo después de escupir algo de sangre, viendo a los ojos del chico que no realizaba movimiento alguno, "pero aun así no perderé, aaahhhhh!" momoyo comenzó a elevar su poder una vez más, pero ahora su aura purpura se mezclaba con otra roja, lo cual sorprendió al peli lavanda.

"una vez más elevo su poder, pero esta vez es distinto, es como si otra energía se combinara con ella" pensó el sayayin mestizo mientras se preparaba para lo que fuera hacer momoyo.

"eres el primer aparte de mi padre y abuelo que me hace llegar a este límite" decía en voz alta la chica de ojos rojos los cuales brillaban con intensidad. La chica se rodeaba de auras rojas purpuras denotando que su fuerza llego a un punto crucial en su cuerpo, **"ESTILO KAWAKAMI: WAKE UP DRAGÓN!"** grito con todas sus fuerzas momoyo, mientras que su aura formaba un dragón oriental, mientras que su alrededor se destruía por completo.

Momoyo desapareció en frente de los ojos de todos, apareciendo detrás de Trunks, tratando de golpear con golpes de puño pero el hijo de vegeta desapareció antes de que fuera golpeado, esquivando por poco el ataque de momoyo, pero esta no se rindió y siguió a máxima velocidad al peli lavanda, intentando de conectar algún golpe, pero el sayayin mestizo seguía esquivando los ataques de momoyo pero con una mueca de preocupación en su rostro.

"su velocidad volvió a cambiar" pensó el hijo de vegeta, el cual justamente quedo de espaldas a una roca, "maldición, debo detener su golpe" pensó Trunks mientras con el puño cerrado, momo dirigió su golpe a la cara del sayayin mestizo pero este con la palma abierta logro detenerlo pero la presión del golpe, atravesó el brazo del sayayin y llego a la roca detrás de él, destrozándola de inmediato.

"el estado del dragón despierto no solo me hace más veloz, si no duplica mi poder" explico momoyo con seriedad mientras intentaba darle un rodillazo al hijo de vegeta el cual lo detuvo con su propia rodilla.

"ya lo entiendo, es como el kaio-ken del señor goku" dijo el peli lavanda con una sonrisa ladeada en su cara, "entonces será que me tome en serio esta pelea" dijo seriamente el hijo de vegeta viendo directamente a los ojos de momoyo, a lo cual este paso al estado de súper sayayin en un instante.

"¿Qué es eso?" pensó momoyo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras Trunks ponía una mano en el estómago de la chica, creando una pequeña esfera de ki, haciéndola estallar y mandando a la joven de ojos rojos hacia atrás.

Momo dio una voltereta en el aire, cayendo con sus pies erguida en el suelo, ya que el ataque del sayayin mestizo había causado estragos en la parte media de su cuerpo, pero gracias a su estado del dragón despierto esto no fue más grave de lo que debió ser. La oji carmesí tenía la mirada seria puesta en el rubio sayayin, el cual la miraba con mucha intensidad en sus ojos, pero con una pose relajada y las manos en su costado.

"¿Qué rayos hizo? Se parece a mi técnica, no es algo más, Trunks brief se transformó en otra cosa" pensó la pelinegra mientras se tomaba el estómago, mientras que el hijo de vegeta mantenía su postura relajada.

"la pelea a terminado, pronto no podrás mantener ese estado y terminaras agotada" exclamo el súper sayayin con seriedad lo cual saco una mueca de dientes apretados a momo, la cual aumento su estado de golpe.

"maldito no subestimes el poder de mi familiaaaaa!" grito con ferocidad momo, lanzándose a toda velocidad a Trunks, apareciendo por encima de este, tratando de golpear con el puño cerrado en su cabeza, pero el peli lavanda la detuvo fácilmente.

Momoyo chasqueo sus dientes, desapareciendo una vez mas, apareciendo detrás de Trunks, tratando de darle una patada circular, pero el hijo de vegeta lo detuvo con su brazo derecho, pero momo no se detuvo e intento darle de golpes al hijo de vegeta, en cada parte de su cuerpo. Cabeza, cuello, hombros, pecho, espalda, columna vertebral, estomago, pelvis, rodilla y las pantorrillas, cada golpe iba directo a estas partes mencionadas pero ya sean patadas o golpes de puño el hijo de vegeta los bloqueaba sin siquiera moverse de su lugar lo cual fastidiaba en demasía a momo.

"MALDICIOOON!" grito momoyo mientras tomaba distancia del hijo de vegeta, viéndolo con ira mientras que su energía disminuía a cada segundo que pasaba, solo dándole tiempo para un último ataque, "no me importa si mueres, **estilo kawakami: killer fireflies!"** grito momo lanzando de su cuerpo una enorme cantidad de bolas de ki envueltas en llamas, las cuales todas se dirigían al súper sayayin.

"es inútil" pensó el hijo de vegeta mientras cerraba sus ojos y ponía sus manos en forma de puño, comenzando a ser rodeado por su aura dorada, mientras que el millar de bolas de energía caían en picada contra él, "aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" grito Trunks con todas sus fuerzas, aumentando su aura que detuvo cada bola de ki, las cuales volaban por todos lados lejos de él, lo cual dejo pasmada a momoyo.

"no puede estar pasando esto" pensó momoyo con los ojos tan abiertos como platos, sin quitar la vista del súper sayayin pero esto no duro mucho, ya que el hijo de vegeta apareció en frente de la chica, impactándola con su puño derecho en el estómago, a lo cual momo perdió su estado dragón.

"la pelea a terminado, ha sido una pelea emocionante espero que nos volvamos a enfrentar en el futuro" dijo tranquilamente el súper sayayin, mientras que momoyo caía al suelo semi-inconsciente, sin poder creer que había sido derrotada por primera vez sin contar a su familia.

"no" dijo casi como un susurro momo, mientras se apoyaba en una rodilla evitando caer, "no, no, no, no, no puedo perder, mi familia es la más fuerte del planeta, soy la artista marcial más poderosa en el mundo, no puedo perder!" grito con las fuerzas que podía momoyo, a lo que se puso de pie, tratando de volver a su estado dragón, pero…..

"plafffff!" resonó el sonido de una cachetada que le dio Trunks a momoyo, lo cual hizo que la oji carmesí cayera al piso pero está apoyada en su trasero mientras se sujetaba la mejilla que se ponía colorada en el acto.

"escucha y escúchame bien, no siempre puedes ganar, no siempre tu fuerza es la necesaria para derrotar a tu oponente, eso lo aprendí de la peor forma" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con una mirada triste en su rostro mientras que volvía a su estado base.

Momoyo con la mano en la mejilla, levanto su mirada hacia el peli lavanda el cual tenía una mueca de tristeza en su cara, lo cual sorprendió a momo, la cual comenzaba a tener su atención en la palabras del hijo de bulma, así que decidió mantener su postura y escuchar al sayayin mestizo.

"pero si entrenas mucho, no solo por ti, sino para tu proteger a tus seres queridos, romperás tu limite, yo tengo a muchos seres queridos en este mundo y es por ellos que me hecho más fuerte que antes" decía el hijo de vegeta exhalando una gran cantidad de aire al decir estas palabras, mientras que veía de reojo a sus amigos, "no solo dependas de tu familia, confía en tu propio ser momoyo kawakami, cuando entiendas eso volveremos a pelear te lo prometo" decía el peli lavanda con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual sonrojo levemente a la kawakami.

"este chico será….." pensó momo mientras que el sayayin mestizo se volteaba y se dirigía a sus amigos, los cuales celebraban la victoria del sayayin, mientras que el pequeño tama saltaba al hombro de su amo.

"eso fue genial Trunks" exclamo Rias mientras abrazaba al sayayin mestizo, pero esta no fue la única ya que Akeno, moka, asia y Raynare hacían lo mismo que la pelirroja.

"jejejeje, volvamos a casa chicas, no puedo esperar a lo que harán de cenar" dijo Trunks mientras miraba a las jóvenes interesadas en él, aunque mejor dicho a Raynare y asia las cuales se encargaban de la comida.

"bien, pero antes debemos encargarnos de algunos asuntos con esta chica" dijo Rias con una sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos brillando de codicia, pero antes de que hiciera algo, Trunks la tomo por el hombro.

"Rias, la apuesta se cancela" dijo el peli lavanda llamando a la gremory por su nombre, denotando su seriedad en sus palabras, a lo cual la pelirroja bajo la mirada.

"muuuu, tonto Trunks, está bien pero hoy dormiré contigo" exclamo la pelirroja actuando como una niña, lo cual saco mueca de celos de las demás, pero el sayayin sabía que cuando Rias se ponía así tenía que cumplir con su capricho y no salir mal librado de esta situación.

"es hora de irnos, andando" dijo el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa en su rostro, corriendo por su vida antes de que las chicas estallar en una discusión por sobre lo dicho por Rias.

"trunkkkssss vuelve aquí!" gritaron las chicas mientras que el sayayin mestizo corría con una sonrisa en su cara y una gota de sudor en su frente.

(Al día siguiente, luego de las actividades del club en la casa de Trunks)

El hijo de vegeta recién salía de la ducha, usando solo un par de short negros, una playera blanca y una toalla sobre sus hombros, la cual usaba para secar su largo cabello, mientras que las demás se encontraban preparando la cena después del arduo entrenamiento, pero este mientras se dirigía a la cocina, el sonido del timbre sono desde la puerta.

"amo Trunks, ¿puedes ir a ver quien es?" exclamo Raynare desde la cocina a lo cual el hijo de vegeta sin problemas fue a abrir la puerta.

"me pregunto quién será" pensó el hijo de bulma con una mueca curiosa en su cara, mientras que giraba el picaporte, dejando ver de quien se trataba, "eres tummmmppphh" pero antes de que el peli lavanda terminara su frase, la persona que estaba afuera de la puerta lo tomo de la playera y lo jalo hacia ella, uniendo sus labios en un dulce pero pasional beso.

"¿Quién es Trunks?" pregunto moka mientras se asomaba por detrás del hombro de Trunks dejando sorprendida y sonrojada a la peli rosa.

"¿Qué pasa moka eeeeeehhhhhh!" grito Raynare la cual junto a Koneko no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Momoyo estaba besando pasionalmente a un sonrojado Trunks el cual estaba helado como una estatua mientras que esta chica devoraba sus labios por unos segundos más.

"ummmm delicioso, querido….".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bien es todo, ustedes ya saben lo que significa esto, una Trunks esta en problemas y dos la saga de raiser comienza ahora, pero solo les puedo decir que raiser apenas es un personaje menor en esta saga, jajajajajja ya verán a que hablo mas adelante, sin mas y diciendo dejen sus review para mas capítulos yo soy alucard77 diciendo.

QUE VIVA EL HAREM.!


	20. Chapter 20

The King of harem ha regresado después de una semana laboral, espero que estén bien mis queridos lectores ya que la introducción al ultimo arco argumental de este fic comienza en este capitulo y estoy muy ansioso por traerles la masacre de raiser Phoenix aunque eso es algo secundario para lo que se viene en esta saga, sin más a responder comentarios.

Blake2020: thank you man.

kaiser akuma 7: tienes razón amigo, pero aun así la masacre del pollo raiser no pasara en vano.

Kevin4491: el rey del harem lo hizo de nuevo jajajja o mago del harem, ambos títulos son buenos, fue un poco cliché lo que pasó con momo pero esta chica dara varios dolores de cabeza a nuestro protagonista.

FanFic World010: es una chica dura con ideales concisos creo yo, amigo si súper no actualiza para que subir sus videos, yo lo hago mas seguido y a la gente le gusta, no mas sorteos amigo ya que no se cumplen.

Zasetsu04: pobre Trunks amigo pero saldrá adelante no te preocupes, siempre me hago énfasis en la chica de turno a lo menos dos capítulos, buscare ese juego debe ser bueno y momo de por si es muy fuerte, tama en todos los capítulos saldrá aunque solo sea un momento.

matiasenriquez83: esa momo si que dara que hablar a las chicas, las peleas yo las hago bien dinámicas, ya falta poco para que se concrete el romance amigo que es en lo que mas enfoco.

Aleisdar: una pelea bien dinámica amigo, así me gusta hacerlo, se bien el conflicto querido lector.

lord mau shinji 500: el mago, rey emperador del harem ajajajaja, asia es fuerte no quedara traumatizada por algo así, tal vez al abuelo y padre de momo incluiré para la segunda temporada, momoyo jamás tuvo esos compañeros en este fic ya que me parecen muy irrelevantes, la saga comienza ahora.

Fedbax25: tama es un pequeño adorable, el solo hace las cosas para estar cómodo no es un pervertido, ve su perfil es muy poderosa esta chica pero no al nivel de un sayayin, ya faltaban besos en la historia amigo.

Fire tynamo: trato de hacer las peleas lo mas geniales posibles sobre todo con las chicas, algo entretenido para leer, pobre Trunks amigo se le armara la gorda con las chicas.

Kishinoshi: busca el ataque en internet, sales como galick ho.

jair d: que bueno que vuelvas amigo ya se echaba de menos, la gente a veces no tiene tiempo, trato de ser lo mas realista posible en la historia y como se vería realmente Trunks en este mundo, he aquí el pandemonio amigo y disfrútalo.

Magnus Mefisto: tú solo disfruta en leer amigo y te llevaras una gran sorpresa mas adelante.

Guest: comedia, acción, drama, romance de todo para los lectores amigo, Trunks es todo un seductor.

Warewameshianari: La peleas las hago lo mas llamativo posible, he aquí la actualización amigo.

nightmare nightmare: Trunks no hace nada, las chicas le llegan como caídas del cielo para él, se le va armar fea al sayayin pero saldrá airoso amigo.

Jos Yivaldi: gracias gracias, Rias tendrá más protagonismo desde ahora amigo, se viene lo bueno y el final de temporada, todo esta planeado amigo y lo de tama es adorable para esta historia, Trunks no puede con la ira de una mujer como todos. Tus preguntas serán contestadas al final de esta temporada.

Daizuke: Trunks protege a sus seres querido y nadie las corromperá, un buen beso amigo.

rodrigo 7777: no lo se.

SuperPonySaiyanX9000: tú lo sacaste a colación no yo, momo quería un oponente digno y lo hayo en Trunks, momo es así, pero todo se responde con este capítulo, he aquí la actualización.

Arqchevo: ve el perfil de momo, esa chica es de temer amigo, pero aun así no llega a la altura de un sayayin, lo del beso se explica en este capitulo.

4 star: quien mierda eres tu para decirme que hacer con el hijo de puta de issei, ahora mas que nunca quiero lastimarlo y humillarlo como quiera, espero que leas esto bastardo, issei se pudrirá en el infierno.

Tadokiari: tu pregunta se responderá al pasar estos capítulos.

Victor: umm difícil pregunta pero por ahora no hay respuesta amigo, y si se le va armar a Trunks.

Bakunonosor: la sexualidad de momo se revela en este capítulo, el pollo sufrirá amigo.

HiperVegetaBlue4: una pelea bien detallada para ustedes, conquisto a otra chica sin saber que lo hacía, aun falta para la paliza de raiser.

Andru: que bueno que te alegre.

KingAsh123247: gracias.

Guest: gracias si es un buen protagonista.

Neopercival: momo ara de las suyas con Trunks, el cual está en un gran predicamento con momo y con las demás chicas, si lemon amigos se vienen pronto, kuroka no estará en el harem de Trunks y es definitivo, le daré algo mas a la hermana de Koneko pero eso se vera en el futuro, se viene el pollo frito mas pronto de lo que creía.

Pmaster the guy: hago lo que puedo amigo, espero algún día sea el número uno de tu top como muchos me consideran, es especial ya que sigo la serie pero la desenvuelvo de otra manera, mejor que la serie original con un gran protagonista como es Trunks.

Bien es todo por los comentarios, sin mas que decir les deseo una feliz lectura y recuerden que ninguna de las series que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 20: problemas con las chicas, la promesa de Trunks.

Raynare, Moka, asia y Koneko tenían las quijadas por los suelos, sus miradas fijas en la pelinegra momo y el guerrero sayayin Trunks, los cuales pareciera que compartieran un fogoso y apasionado beso, pero la verdad era que la chica de ojos rojos tenia conectada y acoplada su boca con la del peli lavanda, mientras este estaba tan rojo como un tomate maduro, sin saber qué hacer en una situación así, aunque ya hubiera estado en una situación similar con moka, ella lo había besado con suavidad y delicadeza, mientras que momoyo lo hacía con fiereza y pasión, además de introducir un poco su lengua en la boca de Trunks.

"ummm delicioso querido" exclamo con un tono satisfactorio la chica de ojos rojos, mientras un hilillo de saliva se mostraba luego de terminar tan apasionado beso entre Trunks y ella.

"HEEEEEE!" grito la pelinegra caída con las mejillas rojas y una mueca de sorpresa en su cara, lo cual llamo la atención de momo la cual volvió su mirada a Trunks, para luego volver su mirada a Raynare, Koneko, moka y asia por unos segundos.

"aun no nos casamos y ya eres infiel con estas chicas" dijo momoyo con un tono molesto en su voz, mientras esta se cruzaba los brazos mientras que al sayayin le salía un signo de interrogación enorme sobre su cabeza.

"¿casar?!" pregunto el hijo de vegeta casi gritando lo hizo que momo asintiera la cabeza en varias ocasiones, mientras que las chicas comenzaban a irritarse ante las palabras de momoyo, excepto por moka la cual cayo desmayada ante la impresión de que otra chica tuviera su misma idea.

"así es, debes hacerte responsable por lo que me hiciste" dijo la pelinegra de cabello salvaje con una mano en su pecho, directo en su corazón mientras se ruborizaba levemente.

"amo Trunks/hermanito/Trunks" dijeron las cuatro chicas al mismo tiempo, mientras emergían detrás del sayayin mestizo con auras purpuras y los ojos rojos como los del mismo demonio.

"¿pero que hice?!" grito el sonrojado sayayin, mientras que las chicas casi estaban abalanzándose por sobre el hijo de vegeta.

"¿no lo recuerdas querido?" dijo algo dramática momo, mientras se apoyaba en la espalda de Trunks, el cual se ponía más rojo al sentir los enormes pechos de la oji carmesí, "yo aún recuerdo el golpe que me diste y que abrió mis ojos" decía momoyo mientras se frotaba la mejilla, mientras que el fondo se ponía rosa con brillos, lo cual saco una gota de sudor de los presentes.

"te refieres a la bofetada que te di cuando intéstate levantarte" decía el peli lavanda con una mano en su barbilla recordando la cachetada que le dio a momoyo para que esta dejara de llevar a su cuerpo a la destrucción.

"así es querido, ese golpe me hizo comprender tu superioridad sobre mi" dijo momoyo mientras abrazaba al hijo de vegeta una vez más, "siempre estuve esperando el momento en que el hombre indicado llegara a mi vida y ese eres tu Trunks brief" exclamo muy seriamente pero también alegre la chica de ojos rojos.

"espera, tu no eras bueno tu sabes" decía el avergonzado sayayin con tono nervioso en su voz, a lo que momo vio algo aturdida al hijo de vegeta sin saber a lo que se refería.

"¿te refieres a que si soy lesbiana?" pregunto la pelinegra joven de ojos rojos, a lo cual el sayayin mestizo algo ruborizado asintió con la cabeza, "no te preocupes querido, soy bisexual bueno hasta el momento en que te encontré" dijo momoyo apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Trunks, el cual solo veía con las mejillas coloradas a momo.

Trunks no entendía nada, esta chica lo había retado a una pelea que lo llevo al súper sayayin, derrotándola sin mucha dificultad tras pasar una pelea muy dura, lo cual demostró que el hijo de vegeta era considerablemente más fuerte que ella, pero esta no se quedó atrás y demostró que su fuerza era más allá de los limites humanos, igualando a los más grandes demonios del inframundo y de seguro si seguía una senda de entrenamiento arduo lograría pasar esa brecha, pero ahora el hijo de vegeta veía a esta chica que no tenía mentira alguna en sus palabras, ella gustaba de él y este no podía entenderlo.

"ya me harte de tanta palabrería de esta loca" dijo la molesta maid personal de Trunks, la cual comenzaba a emitir su ki, mientras que creaba una lanza de luz en su mano derecha, "si no te vas ahora mismo de nuestra casa, te echare a patadas" decía Raynare con el ceño fruncido mientras que momoyo miro a esta con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

"ooohhhh, me gustaría que lo intentaras" respondió momoyo antes de desaparecer de la vista de los presentes, apareciendo por detrás de Raynare para luego apretar sus pechos, sacando un gemido por parte de la caída, "aunque sería un desperdicio ensuciar tan lindo traje" decía momoyo frotando los pechos de Raynare.

"aahh, su…su..sueltame" decía entre gemidos la pelinegra maid con las mejillas rojas, mientras que momoyo con una sonrisa pícara masajeaba los senos de la caída, lo cual saco una mueca de sorpresa y un rubor al hijo de vegeta.

"kukukukuku, tienes grandes senos chica maid, podrías ser una estupenda mucama cuando me case con mi querido tru…" pero antes de que momoyo terminara su frase, Koneko salto hacia ella intentando darle un puñetazo en el rostro, pero momo fue más rápida y el golpe solo atravesó la pared de la casa.

"suéltala" dijo Koneko furiosa viendo a la oji carmesí con ira en su mirada, lo cual saco una ligera sonrisa por parte de la kawakami.

"ooooohhh, la pequeña tiene garras" decía momoyo con una sonrisa socarrona en su cara, mientras el aura purpura emergía de su cuerpo, "disculpa pero no me interesan tus pechos planos, me gustan más los de la inocente rubia" dijo momoyo lo hizo que asia se pusiera detrás de Koneko la cual emitía su propia aura de ki, lista para el combate.

"no te preocupes te defenderé" exclamo la pequeña hermana de Trunks, la cual se ponía en pose de pelea, a lo que Raynare ya recuperada se posicionaba al lado de Koneko con un par de lanzas de luz en sus manos.

"muy bien, luego de mostrar mi amor por mi querido, una buena pelea me animara hasta la cena" dijo momoyo con las manos en las caderas y una sonrisa desafiante en su cara. Momo estaba listo para el combate contra Raynare y Koneko.

"bien es suficiente" dijo Trunks algo fastidiado, mientras aparecía entre las chicas del club y la oji carmesí las cuales veían con confusión al hijo de vegeta, "nadie peleara en esta casa mientras yo esté aquí" dijo seriamente el hijo de vegeta, para luego voltear su mirada a las chicas.

"tch querido, eres un aguafiestas" dijo momoyo mientras chasqueaba sus dientes mientras volteaba su mirada y se cruzaba de brazos, mientras que las demás se relajaron al no sentir hostilidad por parte de momoyo.

"es hora de hablar enserio señorita momoyo, es muy difícil creer que yo te guste así como así" dijo Trunks muy serio a lo cual momo sintió un escalofrió en su espalda y un latir acelerado en su corazón, la actitud seria del sayayin mestizo le gustaba cuando se ponía así.

"kukukukuku, veo que me has descubierto querido" exclamo momoyo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara, a lo cual el hijo de vegeta mantuvo su posición seria pero serena, "pero y si te digo que realmente me gustas" dijo momo con una actitud algo coqueta lo cual saco un ligero tinte rojo en Trunks.

"e..n…en ese caso yo…." Trunks antes de terminar de hablar su estómago rugió como si de un animal salvaje se tratase, lo cual avergonzó algo al hijo de vegeta, "creo que podemos hablar después de cenar jejejeje" dijo el peli lavanda mientras se frotaba la cabeza con vergüenza, sacando una carcajada de parte de las chicas.

"tu apetito no cambia ni siquiera en este tipo de situaciones, ¿verdad amo Trunks?" dijo Raynare con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual el hijo de vegeta solo atino a frotarse la nuca agachando algo la mirada, "no hay remedio, vamos Koneko lleva a moka a recostarse y luego ayúdame con la cena" exclamo la pelinegra caída a lo que la pequeña Loli asintió con la cabeza mientras levantaba el cuerpo de la peli rosa.

"señorita momoyo, ¿quieres acompañarnos a cenar?" preguntó el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual hizo enrojecer a la mencionada, la cual con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro asintió en afirmación.

"si cenara con nosotros que a lo menos ponga la mesa" dijo Raynare mientras caminaba a la cocina, a lo que momo se encogió de hombros.

"bien, bien señorita maid" decía la pelinegra de ojos rojos mientras se ponía en marcha al comedor de la casa, a lo que Trunks miraba fijamente a esta curiosa chica, teniendo una y mil preguntas en su cabeza sobre esta joven.

Trunks no sabía que cada una de esas preguntas seria contestadas esa misma noche, a lo cual llevaría su vida en un nuevo rumbo y no solo la de él, ya que las demás sentirían la amenaza de una nueva rival en la vida del sayayin mestizo, la cual tenía un gran poder y fuerza de su lado.

(Luego de la cena)

"wajuuuu, hace mucho que no probaba una comida tan deliciosa" decía la pelinegra de ojos rojos, mientras se daba de palmadas en su abultado estómago, sacando una gota de sudor por parte de los presentes, excepto por moka a cual tenía una nube negra en su cabeza.

"me quito mi idea, me quito mi idea" se repetía la peli rosa con un tono triste, mientras que la nube rondaba por su cabeza.

"wow, nunca pensé que vería esto" dijo asia con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, viendo que al frente de momo se encontraba una pila de platos usados, tantos como los de Trunks.

"jejejeje, creo que tenemos eso en común, comemos más de lo que aparentamos" dijo el hijo de vegeta mientras reía ligeramente. Aunque Raynare no se encontraba muy animada, ya que esta veía con molestia a momo, la cual parecía que se llevaba bien con su amado amo Trunks.

"y dígame señorita momoyo, ¿Qué la trajo a la academia kuoh?" pregunto la pelinegra caída con un tono tranquilo, mientras esta comenzaba a retirar los platos de la mesa.

"kukukuku, vas directo al punto, ¿no señorita maid?" exclamo la oji carmesí con una sonrisa astuta en su cara, "bien como dijo mi querido Trunks, empezare contando mi procedencia y mi objetivo en la vida" dijo momoyo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que con un palillo quitaba los restos de comida en sus dientes.

Así la pelinegra artista marcial comenzó su relato, desde su familia que tenía un linaje de generaciones como artistas marciales, convirtiéndose en los numero uno del mundo en este género, gracias a la dominación del ki y sus entrenamientos exhaustivos, además de la creación de un estilo único de pelea que era llamado el estilo kawakami, el cual destrozaba a sus oponentes y los aplastaba gracias a su fuerza, pero lo negativo para momoyo era que no encontraba un rival digno que se le enfrentará a ella, ningún hombre en el mundo por más fuerte que fuera no le daba una pizca de pelea, así genero un gusto por las chicas ya que los hombres no eran dignos de su tiempo.

"entonces supe sobre esta academia, donde los demonios administraban una academia" exclamo momoyo con un rostro sereno mientras Raynare serbia un té, pero sin perder de atención a cada palabra de momo.

"entonces sabes de las tres facciones del otro mundo" exclamo Trunks con certeza, a lo cual momo asintió como afirmación.

"ángeles, los caídos y los demonios, varios de ellos acudieron a nosotros para ser parte de sus facciones" dijo la joven de ojos rojos con simpleza, lo cual dejo algo sorprendidos a Trunks y las chicas.

"creo haber escuchado algo relacionado por parte del señor azazel" exclamo Raynare en una actitud algo pensativa, con un dedo en su barbilla, tratando de recordar lo que dijo su ex jefe sobre esta familia en particular.

"mi familia desde que se hizo famosa por su fuerza, los demonios han estado detrás de nosotros, tratando de que seamos de sus noblezas" exclamo momoyo en actitud seria con los brazos cruzados, "también están los ángeles y caídos, cada uno en busca de nuestro arte marcial, pidiendo que les ayudemos en sus propios objetivos" decía la oji carmesí mientras recordaba cuando un joven de rubios cabellos intento persuadir a su padre, pero este siempre se mantuvo neutral.

"ahora recuerdo, según el señor azazel, si la familia kawakami hubiera estado por parte de los ángeles caídos hubieran salidos victoriosos en la guerra entre las tres facciones" exclamo Raynare con sorpresa en su voz al recordar esto, a lo cual volteo hacia momo la cual dio un leve suspiro.

"en esos tiempos, las tres facciones buscaron la ayuda de mis ante pasados, pero estos no se involucraron de ninguna manera" dijo momoyo a la vez sorbía un poco de té antes de continuar, "ellos pensaban que si una de las tres partes ganaba, no traería nada bueno al mundo además de que mi familia siempre ha sido muy orgullosa" decía la joven de ojos rojos con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"no entiendo, si su familia es tan orgullosa, ¿Por qué usted acepto la apuesta de la señorita Rias tan a la ligera?" pregunto curiosamente Raynare mientras bebía de su bebida caliente.

"yo soy la excepción, aunque soy orgullosa la fuerza y buscar un rival digno con cual medirlo es mi meta" dijo momoyo a lo cual después de decir esto se levantó con rudeza de su asiento mientras miraba fijamente al sayayin mestizo, "pero tu Trunks brief me has superado por mucho en todo ámbito de las artes marciales" dijo momoyo apuntando acusadoramente al nervioso peli lavanda.

"bueno yo pues no sé qué decir" decía el hijo de vegeta con un tono nervioso en su voz, a lo que se frotaba la nuca tratando de no ver directamente a los ojos rojos de momoyo, la cual solo sonrió ante la actitud de Trunks.

"no tienes que decir nada querido, quieres que te cuente un secreto" dijo momoyo en el oído del sayayin mestizo, dejando una vez más a todos sorprendidos por su velocidad ya que está en un parpadeo apareció a un lado del peli lavanda, el cual se ruborizo al sentir el aliento de la chica tan cerca de él.

"¿cu…cu..cual es?" pregunto un tanto nervioso el hijo de vegeta, lo cual saco un sonrisa pícara en su cara, a lo que esta volvió a erguirse mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"desde hace mucho me hice la promesa que el primer que lograra derrotarme se convertiría en mi esposo" dijo con seriedad la pelinegra de cabello alborotado, lo cual saco muecas de sorpresa de todas las chicas y una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios del sayayin mestizo, el cual no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esta situación.

"e..e..eso qu..quiere decir que yo…" decía el hijo de vegeta con un tartamudeo en su voz a la vez que se apuntaba a sí mismo, a lo cual momo asintió con la cabeza lo cual causo que el peli lavanda comenzara a sudar como loco.

"así es Trunks brief, querido!" grito la pelinegra momo con felicidad a la vez que se lanzaba a los brazos del sayayin mestizo, a lo cual este se fue de espaldas al suelo con momo en sus brazos.

"es…espere señorita momoyo" decía el hijo de vegeta tratando de detener a la oji carmesí que le daba varios besos en la mejilla de este, a lo cual dejo congeladas a las chicas por unos minutos, o más bien dicho lo que duro las muestras de afecto que momo le dio a Trunks antes de liberarlo.

"pero esto no significa que me quedare atrás de ti querido" dijo momoyo con una sonrisa en su rostro, está refiriéndose a su fuerza comparada a la de Trunks, "no, no, no, entrenare aún más arduamente desde ahora junto a ti querido, a cada hora del día, a cada lugar que vayas, estaré junto a ti querido esposo" exclamo alegre pero con mucha convicción la joven de ojos rojos, lo cual dejo al hijo de vegeta muy nervioso.

Trunks no solo estaba algo aterrado por las palabras de momoyo, este se encontraba sudando de miedo ya que moka, la cual se quitó su rosario harta de que momo le quitara su idea, paso a su forma neko vampiresa lista para pelear al igual que Koneko con sus guantes sin dedos y Raynare con sus lanzas de luz. Las jóvenes estudiantes no dejarían que momo acaparara al hijo de vegeta y menos que se convirtiera en su esposa por una tonta promesa.

"ya he escuchado bastante estupideces, me vale una basura tu promesa, jamás te permitiré que te conviertas en la esposa del amo Trunks" exclamo la caída con una mueca terrorífica en su rostro, a lo cual momo solo se cruzó de brazos mientras sonreía confiada.

"me has quitado mi idea, ahora prueba mis patadas" dijo moka con seriedad mientras se ponía en pose de pelea estilo muay thai con sus piernas por delante.

"mi hermano" dijo Koneko en pose de boxeo mientras apretaba firmemente los puños.

"es..esperen chicas, Trunks has algo" dijo la inocente asia llamando la atención del sayayin mestizo el cual estaba bastante preocupado por los que pasara en su hogar o también en la ciudad si las chicas llegaran a pelear seriamente.

"tranquila asia, déjamelo todo a mi" dijo seriamente el hijo de vegeta el cual en un instante se colocó entre medio de las chicas con una mirada seria y en estado de súper sayayin para denotar su seriedad.

"esa forma otra vez" pensó momoyo al sentir como la fuerza de un guerrero sayayin la invadía por todo su cuerpo, lo cual hacía sentir a la chica un sentimiento de calidez en su corazón.

"señorita momoyo" dijo firmemente el hijo de vegeta mientras se colocaba cara a cara con la oji carmesí, la cual se ruborizo en el acto.

"eso es amo Trunks, ponla en su lugar" pensó la pelinegra Raynare con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que estaba expectante a lo que haría el sayayin mestizo, al igual que las demás.

"me encantaría entrenar junto a ti" dijo con una gran sonrisa el hijo de vegeta lo cual hizo que las chicas cayeran de espaldas ante las palabras del súper sayayin, "¿Qué dije?" preguntó el súper sayayin con una mano detrás de la cabeza, mientras veía a las chicas levantándose después de caer.

"querido, eso quiere decir que…." Pero antes de que momo terminara su frase, el hijo de vegeta puso su mano en frente de ella, lo cual dejo algo confusa a la joven de ojos rojos.

"no señorita momoyo, no me convertiré en su esposo" exclamo el súper sayayin lo cual saco una mueca de tristeza por parte de momo, "pero si puedo ser tu amigo, ¿me aceptas?" dijo en tono sereno el sayayin mestizo cuando volvía a la normalidad y le ofrecía una cálida sonrisa a momo.

"kukukuku, bien por ahora me conformare con eso, pero debes saber Trunks brief que soy bastante obstinada" dijo momoyo mientras ofrecía la diestra al sayayin mestizo, el cual solo se encogió de hombros y estrecho la mano de momo.

Ese fue un craso error por parte de Trunks, ya que al bajar sus defensas al no sentir hostilidad por parte de momoyo, esta se aprovechó para jalar al hijo de vegeta hacia ella, uniendo una vez más sus labios en un beso que dejo impactadas una vez más a las chicas, mientras que momoyo luego de unos segundos se despegó de Trunks con una mirada picara en su rostro, dejando a Trunks con las mejillas tan coloradas como una fresa madura.

"pero no me rendiré tan sencillo querido, algún día serás solo mío" dijo la joven de ojos rojos con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro muy cerca del oído del sayayin mestizo.

"tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto" pensó el hijo de vegeta con una mueca nerviosa en su rostro, a lo cual las chicas comenzaron a emitir un aura oscura detrás del sayayin.

"ups, debo irme por unas cosas, vuelvo enseguida" dijo momoyo con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual activaba su speed light para largarse de la casa, dejando al hijo de vegeta a la merced de moka, asia, Koneko y Raynare.

"esperen chicas puedo explicarlo" dijo el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que esta dio resultados ya que el aura de las jóvenes doncellas se calmó por el momento.

En ese instante el hijo de vegeta comenzó a explicar que no quería dañar los sentimientos de la oji carmesí, además pensaba que sería una buena amiga y una motivación para las chicas en su entrenamiento, pero esto último lo pensó a sí mismo, ya que sabía lo competitiva que son las chicas y no se quedarían atrás de momoyo, además de que el hijo de vegeta sintió algo de lastima por momo ya que se veía que no tenía amigos, lo cual saco un suspiro por parte de las convivientes del sayayin mestizo.

"Trunks tiene razón, yo siempre quise tener amigos y momoyo no es una mala persona" dijo la inocente asia con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual saco una mueca de orgullo por parte de Trunks.

"bien, si tú lo dices amo Trunks, no are nada en contra de ella, a menos que me provoque" dijo la pelinegra caída con una mirada seria en su rostro a la vez que cruzaba de brazos.

"tch, has lo que quieras, pero recuerda que yo seré tu esposa a como dé lugar" dijo moka con molestia a la vez que volvía a poner su rosario en su cuello, volviendo a su personalidad de chica tranquila y alegre, mientras que Trunks sonreía nerviosamente.

"mi hermanito para siempre" exclamo Koneko a la vez que abrazaba por la cintura al peli lavanda, el cual con una suave sonrisa puso una mano en la cabeza de la Loli a la vez que la frotaba tiernamente.

"gracias chicas, me gusta que comprendan mis intenciones" dijo con voz serena el hijo de bulma a la vez que le brindaba una sonrisa cálida a las chicas, las cuales se sonrojaron ante el gesto del peli lavanda.

"ya llegue!" grito la chica de ojos rojos con alegría mientras entraba por la puerta tan veloz como un rayo, a lo cual los miembros del club de ocultismo se dirigían a la sala, encontrando a momo con una gran maleta a su lado.

"¿Por qué traes una maleta contigo señorita momoyo?" preguntó el curioso Trunks a la vez que apuntaba al objeto al lado de momo, la cual sonrió de oreja a oreja tras la pregunta del peli lavanda.

"te lo dije querido, desde hoy estaré contigo todo el tiempo y eso significa vivir contigo" exclamo la sonriente momoyo a la vez que se acercaba peligrosamente al hijo de vegeta, "además quiero que desde ahora en adelante me llames momo, mi querido Trunks" dijo la pelinegra de cabello salvaje con una sonrisa maliciosa estando solo a unos centímetros del sayayin mestizo.

"maldita" decía Raynare con una vena en la frente mientras era frenada por asia y moka antes de que cometiera alguna locura en frente de Trunks, el cual solo sonreía nerviosamente ante esto.

"uffff creo que mi vida se complicara aún más desde ahora en adelante" pensó el hijo de vegeta dando un suspiro de molestia mientras que momo sonreía y Raynare estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

(A la mañana siguiente)

La alarma comenzó a sonar en la habitación de Trunks, avisando que ya era hora de ir a la academia, a lo cual algo soñoliento el hijo de vegeta con los ojos cerrados intento apagar el reloj, pero en vez de eso este apretó suavemente algo muy suave como una nube.

"ahh!" gimió la cosa que Trunks sujeto con su mano derecha, lo cual hizo que el sayayin mestizo abriera de par en par sus ojos, viendo que a su lado derecho estaba dormida la pelinegra de ojos rojos, cubierta por las sabanas de su cama.

"momoyo" dijo Trunks con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero con una voz suave ya que Koneko se encontraba a su lado izquierdo profundamente dormida, a lo que la oji carmesí comenzó a abrir ligeramente sus ojos, sentándose en la cama a lo que las sabanas cayeron revelando que esta solo usaba una playera negra que le quedaba grande.

"buenos días querido" dijo momo con tranquilidad a la vez que estiraba su cuerpo, mientras el sayayin miraba con detenimiento la playera de la kawakami, haciéndose muy familiar.

"buenos días, digo esa playera es mía ¿verdad?" preguntó el hijo de vegeta apuntando a la playera negra de momo, a lo cual esta sonrió coquetamente al peli lavanda.

"kukukuku, pensé que si debo estar más cerca de ti, debía usar tu ropa" dijo momo con un tono alegre a la vez que se abrazaba a sí misma, "ummm huele a mi querido Trunks" decía la kawakami a la vez que olía la playera de Trunks el cual se sonrojo tras las palabras de la oji carmesí.

"uffff entonces debo asumir que por ese mismo motivo duermes junto a mi" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con sus dedos apretando el entre cejo como si una fuerte jaqueca lo molestara.

"jejejeje que comes que adivinas querido" dijo momo con una actitud positiva a la vez que apretaba el fuerte brazo de Trunks entre sus pechos, a lo cual el hijo de vegeta se sonrojo ante el contacto de la chica con él, pero este movimiento en la cama despertó a Koneko, la cual se froto los ojos mientras bostezaba.

"buenos días hermani…." Pero antes de terminar su saludo de buenos días, Koneko quedo en blanco al ver a momo al lado de su hermano adoptivo con los pechos en el brazo de este.

"no es lo que parece Koneko déjame explicarte" dijo el peli lavanda a la vez que tapaba con su mano los ojos de la pequeña Loli, lo que no noto Trunks fue que Raynare también estaba de igual manera que Koneko pero está en el marco de la puerta, la cual venía a darle los buenos días a su amo.

"pues comienza hablar amo Trunks o tendremos un gran problema esta mañana" dijo la pelinegra caída mientras se tronaba los nudillos con una sonrisa siniestra en su cara, lo cual saco una mueca de horror por parte de Trunks.

"espero que en la academia tenga algo de paz" pensó el sayayin mestizo a la vez que se daba una palmada en la cara, pero para su desgracia en la academia de kuoh solo le esperaban aún más problemas con un par de pesos pesados como lo eran Rias y Akeno.

(Al mediodía, en la habitación del club)

El club del ocultismo había decidido tener un almuerzo tranquilo en el club, además de discutir sobre los últimos acontecimientos de estos días, pero lo que no contaban la pelinegra de grandes senos y la pelirroja gremory era de una invitada no tan deseada, la cual se encontraba aferrada al brazo del sayayin mientras este estaba como un tomate por la cercanía de esta con él, lo cual saco un tic de molestia en la ceja de Rias y Akeno.

"Trunks, puedes explicarme ¿Qué rayos hace ella aquí?" dijo la pelirroja Rias con un tono de molestia en su voz, a lo cual el peli lavanda agacho la mirada ya aburrido de estar dando explicación tras explicación en tan poco tiempo.

"yo…" pero antes de que el hijo de vegeta pronunciara una palabra más, momoyo levanto la mano deteniendo al peli lavanda.

"yo lo puedo explicar chica de cabello en llamas" exclamo momo con una sonrisa algo burlesca en su cara, lo cual saco una vena de enojo en la frente de la princesa carmesí, "estoy aquí para volverme miembro de tu nobleza o lo que sea" dijo la oji carmesí en un tono sereno y simple.

"en primera mi nombre es Rias gremory, en segunda entiendo que vienes a cumplir tu parte del trato" dijo algo molesta la heredera gremory a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento.

"exactamente Rias gremory, soy una mujer de palabra" dijo momoyo la cual imitaba a Rias y se paraba para quedar frente a la presidenta, la cual miraba con detenimiento a la kawakami.

"eso es algo que respeto, así que aquí tengo la pieza de la torre" dijo Rias sacando la torre roja de entre sus pechos mientras se la mostraba a momo, "con esto reencarnaras como un demonio, tendrás todas sus habilidades, una fuerza incomparable pero desde hoy hasta la eternidad servirás a mí y solamente a mí" decía la pelirroja explicando las consecuencias y aspectos positivos de ser un demonio.

"ummmm en lo de servir en todo no lo creo pero si seré de utilidad a la hora de pelear" dijo momoyo a la vez que levantaba el puño en frente de la cara de Rias, la cual al ver lo obstinada de momo quiso arrepentirse en esos momentos pero la oportunidad de casi completar su nobleza con los mejores siervos estaba en la palma de su mano.

"bien, te aceptare como mi segunda torre, cierra los ojos para comenzar con el ritual" exclamo la pelirroja a lo cual momoyo se encogió de hombros mientras hacia lo indicado por Rias.

La princesa carmesí tras la palabras correspondientes para el ritual de reencarnación, inserto lentamente la pieza del mal en el pecho de momo, la cual hizo un leve gesto de molestia en su cara pero esta desapareció cuando la torre de color rojo entro por completo en su ser, a lo cual no tardo en sentir como su fuerza aumentaba más de lo que pensó, lo que dejo sorprendida a la kawakami que abrió sus ojos de par en par, mientras que la luz de color rojo y el circulo debajo de ella desaparecía por completo.

"sorprendente, su ki aumento de golpe" pensó el hijo de vegeta con una mueca de sorpresa mientras la pelinegra de ojos rojos veía sus manos detenidamente mientras la cerraba y abría, sin poder creer su nueva fuerza.

Momoyo con una sonrisa maliciosa dirigió su mirada a Trunks, lanzando un puñetazo al hijo de vegeta, el cual con algo más de dificultad que antes logro atrapar con la palma abierta, dejando a todos sorprendidos por la velocidad de momo la cual también fue afectada al ser reencarnada como un demonio, a lo que Trunks con un rostro serio se levantó de su asiento sin dejar de mirar a momo.

"buen golpe, pero aun te falta mucho para estar a mi nivel" dijo Trunks con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual momo le devolvió la sonrisa al hijo de vegeta lo cual puso en alerta a las chicas del club.

"es por ese motivo que entrenare mucho contigo mí querido Trunks" dijo momo robando un rápido beso en los labios del sayayin, lo cual hizo estallar a las chicas pero por sobre todo a Rias y Akeno las cuales veían por primera vez como momo robaba los labios del sayayin mestizo.

"oh no, otra vez" pensó el hijo de vegeta con un rostro triste al sentir el aumento del instinto asesino de moka, Akeno, Rias, Koneko y Raynare, mientras que asia solo se ponía triste por esta escena.

"ara ara, tal parece que a Trunks le gusta jugar con los sentimientos de las chicas" dijo la pelinegra de grades senos cambiando su uniforme al de una miko, mientras que los rayos la rodeaban.

"maldición, solo tengo una forma de salir de esto" pensó el hijo de vegeta mientras que las chicas con los ojos tan rojos como los de un demonio iracundo se acercaban a paso lento al sayayin mestizo.

"bien, tanto ajetreo me abrió el apetito, suerte corazón" dijo momoyo en un tono tranquilo mientras se alejaba de Trunks e iba directo al almuerzo de este.

"traidora, ya no tengo otra opción perdónenme chicas" dijo el príncipe sayayin con un rostro serio a la vez que ponía sus manos abiertas a la altura de sus ojos, **"taiyoken!"** grito el peli lavanda lanzando la técnica de luz a las chicas, las cuales quedaron cegadas por unos momentos.

"no escapes cobarde!, por la ventana chicas" grito Rias a lo que estas aun ciegas saltaron por el lugar indicado por la presidenta, expandiendo sus alas de murciélago mientras que la caída sacaba sus alas negras.

Trunks se encontraba sobrevolando las nubes, pensando que logro eludir a las chicas y no tendría que dar más explicaciones por el día de hoy, pero mientras este se encontraba volando, en una pequeña explosión de humo apareció su fiel amigo tama, el cual se puso en el hombro del peli lavanda.

"hey amiguito, llegas en el momento justo en que estoy escapando" exclamo el hijo de vegeta mientras que el pequeño gato le maullaba, "espero que te hayas divertido en el bosque de las sombras" decía el hijo de vegeta mientras acariciaba el cuello de su querido familiar.

"miaaauuu!" maulló el pequeño tigre negro con alegría a la vez que se dejaba querer por el peli lavanda. Tama no se quedaba atrás y no se mantuvo tranquilo con su poder, a lo cual este iba al bosque de los familiares a entrenar muy duro enfrentando a otros familiares por las mañanas.

El príncipe sayayin al estar concentrado en el pequeño tama, que no noto cada uno de los ki que emitían las chicas, las cuales aparecieron desde las nubes con muecas muy molestas en sus caras, alzando cada uno sus puños con ira, gritándole al hijo de vegeta que se detuviera lo cual sorprendió a Trunks el cual aumento su velocidad.

"aaahhhhh! Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí!" grito el sayayin mestizo a la vez que era perseguido por sus amigas.

(Una semana después)

"bien chicas, ese es el espíritu" decía el hijo de vegeta mientras supervisaba el entrenamiento de sus compañeros de club, los cuales realizaban ejercicios físicos como estaba planeado el entrenar, pero ahora era momoyo la cual se integraba a esta rutina, sobresaliendo por sobre las demás ya que su fuerza física era superior a la de ellas.

"kukukukuku, esto no es nada para mí, les demostrare que soy la mejor candidata para ser la esposa de Trunks" exclamo momoyo a la vez que hacia flexiones de brazos más rápido que cualquier otra chica o Kiba.

"no me rendiré" pensaron las demás jovencitas aumentando la velocidad de entrenamiento lo cual saco una gota de sudor en la nuca del sayayin mestizo, aunque de por si el guerrero sayayin se enorgullecía que las chicas estuvieran más motivadas en su formación.

Después de una semana de explicaciones varias, huidas por parte de Trunks de las chicas y aún más explicaciones, Rias acepto que momo se mantuviera en la casa del peli lavanda, pero sin pasarse de lista con el sayayin mestizo lo cual con mala gana momo acepto, lo que dio paso a la calma después de una tormentosa llegada de la nueva torre de Rias, momoyo kawakami la cual se jactaba de ser la más fuerte y la indicada para ser la esposa del príncipe sayayin.

"ooohhh es un reto, pues vean esto" dijo momo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara a la vez que hacia flexiones con solo una mano, lo cual imitaron las chicas hasta el punto que luego de un rato cayeron exhaustas en el suelo.

"bien chicas, hasta aquí el entrenamiento, sus cuerpos se fortalecen cada día y en menos de que los esperen dominaran el ki" decía el peli lavanda con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que sus alumnos se encontraban boca arriba tratando de recobrar el aliento, excepto por momo la cual algo agitada se mantenía en pie.

"aun puedo seguir querido" exclamo momoyo con una sonrisa confiada en su cara, mientras que esta hacia ejercicios de calentamiento sin dejar de mirar al peli lavanda.

"tienes un gran espíritu de pelea momoyo, bien entonces entrenemos un poco más" exclamo el peli lavanda con una sonrisa en su cara, pero luego su mirada volvía a las demás chicas, "las demás pueden retirarse, descansen chicas" dijo el hijo de vegeta, a lo cual las chicas con un mohín en sus rostros obedecieron a su maestro.

"estas es mi oportunidad" pensó Rias con un dejo de tristeza en su mirada, a la ves que se aceraba a la oji carmesí, "momoyo" dijo casi en un tono autoritario la gremory.

"ehhh?" dijo algo molesta momo ya que Rias intervenía en su diversión con el sayayin mestizo, a lo cual la heredera gremory se acercó a la pelinegra para luego susurrarle algo al oído lo cual hizo que momo abriera sus ojos por unos segundos, "bien, no le veo el problema si es por un rato" dijo momo a la vez que se encogía de hombros.

"gracias por comprender" dijo Rias con cortesía antes de seguir su camino con las demás miembros del club, "ahora debo hablar con las chicas" pensó Rias con una mueca muy seria en su cara la cual trasmitía mucha determinación.

"Rias" pensó el hijo de vegeta algo confuso y preocupado a la vez, mientras veía a la pelirroja irse junto a las demás.

(Esa misma noche)

Trunks se encontraba en su habitación siendo eliminado por solo la tenue luz de su lámpara de noche mientras que el pequeño tama se encontraba durmiendo en la cabecera de su cama muy cómodamente. El hijo de vegeta esperaba a que Koneko llegara a dormir junto a él como cada noche desde que habían desaparecido sus pesadillas, pero raramente la pequeña Loli se tardaba más de lo necesario a lo cual el hijo de vegeta estaba un poco más concentrado en sus pensamientos al estar solo. El peli lavanda al encontrarse en esta situación decidió tomar la foto enmarcada que le había dejado su madre al despedirse antes de morir bajo las manos de cell.

"me han pasado tantas cosas desde que llegue a este lugar" dijo el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro, recordando cuando se le dio una nueva oportunidad de vivir, el día en que Rias lo acuno en sus brazos y le dio un nuevo inicio en esta dimensión, se podría decir que esta lo había salvado.

Mientras tanto que Trunks recordaba estos hermosos recuerdos, también se le vino a la mente la pequeña Koneko y su decisión de ser su pequeña hermana luego de escuchar su penosa y trágica historia, también su estancia en la escuela y los ratos vergonzosos que le hacía pasar la picara Koneko, a la vez que su amistad con Kiba crecía durante el tiempo, también tuvo su primera cita con la servil Raynare donde supo que era una interacción un poco más íntima con una chica, además que a esos sucesos conoció a la tierna asia por la cual sufrió su efímera muerte para luego ser reencarnada como demonio dejando muy felices a ambos, como no hablar de la peculiar moka la cual salvo de una muerte segura, a lo que ella o su parte más dura decidió que será su futuro esposo en el futuro.

"ahora momoyo, las cosas se ponen cada vez más interesantes en mi vida" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con una leve sonrisa en su rostro sin apartar la vista de la fotografía, "te extraño madre, me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo" dijo Trunks con una mueca triste en su rostro, casi al borde del llanto.

Justo en ese momento de tristeza, el círculo rojo del clan gremory apareció en el medio de la habitación del peli lavanda, lo cual llamo la atención de este, que dejo sus pensamientos de lado, poniendo atención al curioso acontecimiento que sucedía en frente de sus ojos, el cual luego de que la luz brillara por unos momentos apareció la pelirroja heredera gremory de esta, la cual tenía una cara muy seria y algo triste en su rostro.

"Rias" dijo el sayayin mestizo confuso, mientras que dejaba de lado la fotografía de su madre y se levantaba de la cama hasta quedar frente a la pelirroja la cual con una mirada melancólica se hecho a los brazos del sayayin lo cual confundió y preocupo aún más a Trunks.

"Trunks, por favor ayúdame" dijo en un tono de súplica la pelirroja la cual abrazaba fuertemente el pecho del peli lavanda el cual el cual algo contuso devolvió el abrazo a Rias, la cual se relajó por unos instantes.

"calma Rias, ven siéntate" dijo Trunks con voz tranquila mientras ayudaba a Rias a sentarse en el borde la cama, a lo cual esta no se despegó del sayayin mestizo, "cuéntame lo que te sucede y como puedo ayudarte" exclamo Trunks mientras ponía una mano por sobre el hombro de Rias la cual se acomodaba en el pecho del sayayin.

"Trunks yo….. tengo un prometido" dijo Rias con un poco de dificultad al decir esta última palabra, la cual causo una molestia en el corazón del sayayin, el cual sintió como si le estrujaran esta parte de su anatomía, fue un golpe más fuerte que el de una pelea, fue un golpe directo a su corazón.

"Rias no sé qué decir" dijo con una voz triste el peli lavanda lo cual comprendió Rias que el hijo de vegeta se sentía molesto por lo dicho por ella, lo que hizo sentirse un poco feliz a Rias la saber que era importante para Trunks.

"dime que me ayudaras, Trunks, dime que me ayudaras a romper mi compromiso" exclamo suplicante Rias a la vez que dejaba salir un par de lágrimas de sus bellos ojos, lo cual hizo sentir aliviado por una parte a Trunks pero preocupado por la pelirroja.

"Rias tú…" pero ante de que este terminara de hablar la pelirroja puso un dedo en la boca de este, a lo cual paso a relatar sobre su compromiso con uno de los hijos del clan Phoenix, lo cual saco un mueca de molestia en Trunks el cual no podía creer que la propia familia de Rias la obligase a casarse con un hombre que no conocía.

"es un hombre arrogante, molesto, solo le importa mi posición como hijo del clan gremory y…. mi cuerpo" dijo la pelirroja mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños a lo que el hijo de vegeta supo de inmediato lo que debía hacer.

"Rias" dijo el príncipe sayayin en un tono suave mientras tomaba las manos de Rias entre las suyas lo cual sonrojo a la pelirroja gremory la cual veía con ojos brillantes a su querido siervo, "te prometo por mi vida que no tendrás que casarte con ese tipo, si debo pelear con todo el inframundo por ti, lo hare Rias" dijo en un tono alegre y decidido a la vez Trunks, lo cual hizo que el corazón de la pelirroja se acelerara.

"Trunks" exclamo suavemente Rias mientras que esta comenzaba a avanzar lentamente hacia a la cara del sayayin el cual tuvo el mismo impulso que Rias y con las mejillas coloradas se acercaba a la gremory.

El par de jóvenes cerraron sus ojos lentamente al mismo tiempo que avanzaban hacia a un encuentro fortuito entre sus labios, solo estando a unos centímetros de distancia pero para su mala suerte, el círculo mágico de la familia gremory pero esta vez de color plateado apareció en frente de la habitación a lo cual Trunks tomo su espada y se levantó apuntando con esta al nuevo visitante de esta noche.

"¿Quién rayos eres?" dijo el sayayin mestizo con una mirada seria en su cara, a lo cual una mujer en traje de mucama francesa y de cabello plateado apareció de entre el circulo de transporte.

"es un honor conocerlo al fin, señor Trunks brief"…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Es todo por ahora amigos, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ya que ahora se viene la saga de raiser pero de lleno en ella. Si les gusto esta actualización dejen sus comentarios, opiniones, dudas, que parte les gusto mas o cualquier cosa amigos, sin mas me despido.

Alucard77 fuera diciéndoles.

QUE VIVA EL HAREM.


	21. Chapter 21

Hola de nuevo queridos lectores, aquí una vez mas alucard77 que les trae una nueva actualización de este fic, espero que estén disfrutando de esta lectura, ya que se viene lo bueno y una gran sorpresa para el final de temporada sin mas a contestar comentarios.

carlos Saavedra: cada vez mas interesante.

lord mau shinji 500: que tal pollo a la plancha, no creo que meta a esa personaje es imposible, sona será mas que un personaje secundario nada mas, cell es mas débil que el otro pero aun así es una amenaza siendo perfecto, no me basare en un comic que no conozco y creo que no leere, gracias por esas ultimas palabras.

FanFic World010: una guerra de chicas es letal amigo, mi historia es superior a la original y solo por mí, que viva.

Blake2020: trunks will help you wholeheartedly, but the others will also have a leading role in the story, thanks for the comment friend.

twisterblake2015: thank.

Kishinoshi: pues si.

Warewameshianari: cuantos capítulos no se, espero que 24 y nada mas, claro que seguiré con mas temporadas pero luego de que avance con la familia son en konoha segunda parte, te mando un saludo.

Zasetsu04: muchos problemas comicos para nuestro héroe, he aquí ese esperado encuentro, problemas para Trunks pero el disfruta de la compañía de las chicas.

Aleisdar: todo con calma amigo, primero presentemos los personajes y luego la humillación, la de zero no tsukaima no creo seguirla tal vez a futuro, momo es una personaje interesante de escribir.

Jose Ivan: gracias.

4 star: veamos, solo eres un perfil anónimo que no recibe mensajes lo cual me indica que no tienes opinión para criticarme, para solo eres una de tantas basuras que critica por criticar, el perdedor eres tú, yo soy un escritor muy halagado por la gente, casi com mil comentarios los cuales solo tu maldito molestas, no eres normal hijo de puta, eres solo una mugre en mi ojo.

Kevin4491: es un clásico la interrupción del beso jajajajaja, es divertida hasta ahora la vida de Trunks pero con momo ufff se le complica la cosa, ahora viene lo bueno y espero te guste mi amigo.

Fedbax25: momo es así, va directo al grano sin importarle nada y nadie, es fuerte tiene una técnica que podría destruir un planeta mas menos, gracias amigo seguire escribiendo ya que me gusta hacerlo.

Fedbax25: thank.

blake015: thank.

Fire tynamo: Trunks es un chico afortunado pero con todas esas chicas, es un gran dolor de cabeza para el pobre, sufrirá raiser y tratare de que lo haga al igual que asuma.

kaiser akuma 7: comedia, drama, romance de todo amigo, se viene lo bueno.

Guest: tranquilo que ya se viene.

Victor: tiene bastantes lios Trunks pero saldrá adelante.

SuperPonySaiyanX9000: momo tiene su genio, su personalidad es bastante rara pero muy entretenida, como dije raiser pasara casi a un segundo plano con lo que tengo preparado para el final de temporada, aja. Una cosa, no me importa lo mas mínimo la serie de dxd ya que siendo issei el protagonista no espero nada bueno.

Jos Yivaldi: cada truco es necesario para escapara de la ira de una mujer, ravel es una personaje mas mi amigo.

Daizuke: pues si.

firelord012: una gran paliza se esta cocinando amigo, pero poco a poco.

tsawadaZ: no, grayfia no será parte del harem, ya que su personalidad choca con mi forma de escribir.

KingAsh123247: pues podrías escribir tantas cosas, como tu escena favorita, alguna pregunta, algo que quieras poner en la historia, muchas cosas.

Alexzero: o por supuesto, Trunks ara lo imposible por Rias.

Andru: jejeje momo es toda una loquilla.

Tadokiari: todos tenemos errores de escritura amigo.

Wokki: pero que mierda.

pu-jorge-america80: si puede ser, en si Raynare será bastante fuerte.

Arqchevo: una mas amigo y vienen mas a futuro, momo es muy fuerte pero no llega al nivel de Trunks por ahora, te deje un pm amigo, sobre la imagen del harem de Trunks.

Bien es todo y les recomiendo que lean mi nota final se que les encantara lo que tengo que decir, sin mas ninguna de las series que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños. (Disfruten la lectura).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 21: el clan Phoenix hace su aparición, el presentimiento de Trunks.

Rias y Trunks solo estuvieron a centímetros de chocar fortuitamente sus labios el uno con el otro, pero gracias a la intervención de una mujer de cabello plateado con un traje de mucama francesa de un color grisáceo con detalles verdes en su haber, apareció en el centro de la habitación del sayayin mestizo en el círculo mágico del clan gremory, a lo cual Trunks en modo de alerta apunto con su espada a esta mujer, a la vez que reclamaba que la mucama se presentara sus intenciones en su habitación. Grayfia con una sonrisa en su rostro, manteniendo la calma dio una leve reverencia para luego decir.

"es un honor conocerlo al fin, señor Trunks brief" exclamo la peli plateada con sus manos juntas en su delantal, a lo cual el hijo de vegeta se sorprendió al que esta chica conociera su nombre y lo tratara tan formalmente.

"¿Cómo conoces mi nombre?" dijo el hijo de bulma mientras envainaba su espada y la dejaba de lado, ya que no sintió ninguna intención negativa por parte de esta mujer desconocida.

"la señorita Rias nos ha hablado mucho de ti" exclamo grayfia con una sonrisa serena pero algo fría en su rostro, a lo cual el peli lavanda volteo a ver a Rias, la cual con una mueca molestia se coloca a un lado de Trunks.

"¿Qué haces aquí grayfia? Tenía entendido que estarías presente mañana cuando raiser arribe al mundo humano" dijo en un tono de enejo la princesa gremory a lo cual.

"esa era la intención señorita Rias, pero al enterarme de que estaría aquí a solas con el joven Trunks, pensé en que podría tomar una decisión que costaría el compromiso con el señor Phoenix" exclamo la peli plateada con una mueca seria en su rostro mientras que hablaba en un tono un poco más frio a Rias.

"¿a qué te refieres con eso grayfia?!" dijo casi gritando la pelirroja, la cual entendía a lo que iba la sirvienta y reina de su hermano, lo cual no les gusto ni un poco que lo insinuara.

"usted sabe a lo que me refiero, pero seré clara con el joven Trunks aquí presente" dijo en un tono serio la reina más fuerte del inframundo, a lo que su mirada se dirigió al hijo de vegeta, "joven Trunks, la señorita Rias pensaba perder su virginidad con usted, lo cual llevaría a la cancelación de su matrimonio con el señor raiser" exclamo sin pelos en la lengua grayfia, lo cual hizo sorprender en demasía a Trunks, mientras que Rias se sonrojaba ante esto al igual que se sorprendía ante las palabras de la peli plateada.

"e…ee. no es verdad!" dijo la sonrojada pero enojada Rias la cual le grito en la cara a grayfia, pero esta parecía de hielo en su lugar, "además eso lo dejo para cuando nos casemos" dijo Rias en un tono muy bajo casi imperceptible, como si esta hablara para ella misma.

"de cualquier forma, debe venir conmigo señorita Rias, tiene que estar preparada para recibir a su prometido el día de mañana" exclamo grayfia en un tono de reproche para Rias, a lo cual esta con un mirada molesta al escuchar estas palabras de grayfia se dispuso a contestar.

"te lo dije a ti y a mi hermano, ese tipo no se convertirá en mi marido aun en contra de mi familia" dijo la pelirroja con un tono frio a lo cual la sirvienta de cabello plateado no se inmuto.

"esas palabras deshonran al clan gremory señorita Rias, ya no diga tonterías y vámonos de una vez por todas" decía grayfia en un tono tranquilo pero algo molesto mientras convocaba un círculo mágico y veía fríamente a Rias, la cual bajo su mirada con tristeza a la vez que se dirigía al lado de grayfia.

"espera Rias" dijo el hijo de vegeta repentinamente a la vez que ponía su brazo en frente de la mencionada, a lo cual esta se sorprendió al igual que grayfia, la cual vio con los ojos abiertos al serio pero tranquilo sayayin mestizo.

"joven Trunks, le suplico que no intervenga en esto" dijo con un tomo gélido la reina de sirzechs gremory lo cual no intimido para nada al peli lavanda, el cual no apartaba la vista de grayfia.

"si Rias no quiere ir, no la obligaras señorita grayfia" dijo en tono desafiante el hijo de bulma mientras daba un paso adelante lo cual hizo que la peli plateada dejara caer una gota de sudor por su mejilla.

"es señora grayfia, mi marido es el rey lucifer uno de los cuatro reyes demonios del inframundo y hermano mayor de la señorita Rias" decía la peli plateada dando un paso adelante quedando cara a cara con el sayayin mestizo.

"no me importa eso, lo único que me preocupa es Rias en este momento" exclamo el hijo de vegeta mientras elevaba un poco de su fuerza lo cual hizo que grayfia se pusiera algo intranquila por dentro.

"la señorita Rias tiene un deber que cumplir y usted humilde siervo no podrá impedirlo por más fuerte que sea" dijo grayfia sin pizca de vacilación en su voz pero por dentro esta sabía que este joven podría acabar con ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"ella no le debe nada a nadie, su propia familia la obliga a hacer algo que ella no quiere" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con molestia mientras apretaba sus puños firmemente con ira.

"esto no es de su incumbencia joven Trunks, desde su nacimiento la señorita Rias estaba destinada a ser la esposa de una de las familias más fuertes del otro mundo" decía la peli plateada con firmeza a lo cual aumentaba la ira de Trunks, mientras que Rias escuchaba con tristeza lo que decía la reina más fuerte.

"ella no nació para ser una ofrenda de su familia!" grito Trunks elevando su fuerza causando que grayfia retrocediera varios pasos atrás, lo cual dejo perpleja a la reina y a la propia Rias.

"Trunks" pensó Rias con una mano en su corazón el cual se encontraba muy acelerado, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas como fresas, sus manos sudaban y el cosquilleo en su estómago era incesante. La forma en que Trunks la defendió contra grayfia le había llegado al corazón.

"Rias no es el objeto de nadie, ella puede decidir por sí misma y yo me encargaré de que así suceda" exclamo el peli lavanda mientras levantaba su puño con furia a la vez que sus ojos se tornaban de un color esmeralda.

"su poder es abrumador, es más intenso en persona" pensó grayfia con un rostro desencajado por la sorpresa, mientras trataba de permanecer estoica y fría ante el hijo de vegeta lo cual apenas y podía lograrlo.

"dile esto al rey demonio, si es necesario que deba luchar con todo el inframundo por la libertad de Rias, lo haré" dijo tajante el peli lavanda mientras reducía su ki y calmaba su ira.

Rias no podía estar más feliz y alegre con su querido siervo, este la defendía con una gran pasión aun sin tener el deber de hacerlo, prometía acabar con el propio inframundo solo por ella, él no la veía como un objeto o por su estatus, Trunks la veía como quien era, como ningún otro chico o demonio la vio, como Rias gremory y no la princesa de su familia la cual tener como una posesión o un nivel más alto por solo estar con ella, no, Trunks era diferente, era su siervo, era su amigo, era su protector y quien había robado su corazón.

"no tengo otra opción, joven Trunks le encargare a la señorita Rias por ahora y el asunto de su mensaje, se lo hare conocer a el señor sirzechs" exclamo grayfia en un tono un poco sereno pero denotaba algo de nerviosismo mientras creaba un circulo de transporte, "por el momento me despido" exclamo la peli plateada con una leve reverencia antes de desaparecer de la vista de Trunks y Rias.

"bien Rias, ahora no tendrawuaaaahh….." Trunks no termino de hablar ya que la pelirroja se había arrojado a sus brazos casi tumbándolo al suelo si el hijo de vegeta no hubiera mantenido su posición.

"oh Trunks, te lo agradezco mucho, nadie había defendido de la forma que lo hiciste tú" decía la pelirroja con un tono alegre mientras abrazaba efusivamente al peli lavanda

"no es nada, además no me gustaría que te obligaran a pasar toda la vida con alguien que no te guste" exclamo el hijo de vegeta devolviendo el abrazo a Rias, a lo cual ponía sus palmas en la espalda de la chica la cual estrujaba su pechos en el fornido cuerpo del sayayin mestizo.

De un momento a otro la pareja permaneció en silencio, pero este no era un silencio incomodo, las palabras sobraban en estos momentos, ahora solo eran el príncipe sayayin y la princesa carmesí abrazados el uno con el otro, a lo cual luego de unos segundos se separaron hasta quedar viéndose el uno con el otro, viéndose cada uno con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros y con tonos leves de rojo en sus mejillas, a lo que Rias hipnotizada por la mirada serena de Trunks comenzó a acercarse lentamente al rostro del peli lavanda, el cual imito a la chica de rojos cabello a la vez que cerraba lentamente sus ojos hasta quedar solo a unos centímetros del contacto entre sus labios….

Ese día en que Trunks había defendido a Rias con todo su corazón, ese día en que Rias aclaraba sus sentimientos por el hijo de vegeta, ese día en que la tenue luz de la lámpara los iluminaba, sus labios se encontraron en un beso fortuito, un dulce contacto entre sus bocas que hacia estallar una y mil emociones en sus cuerpos, cada una de estas positivas que hacían gozar a esta pareja de su lento y suave beso, quedando así por un par de minutos hasta que el preciado oxigeno falto en sus pulmones y se tuvieron que separar, quedando viéndose el uno con el otro con muecas de tranquilidad y serenidad en sus caras.

"Trunks tú me…" pero antes de que la pelirroja digiera alguna palabra más, el crujido de la puerta de entrada a la habitación de Trunks, detuvo a Rias la cual vio con atención como la puerta caía abajo, pero no solo esta ya que momoyo, Koneko, moka, asia y Raynare caían junto con la puerta.

"chicas, ¿Qué hacían detrás de la puerta?" preguntó el confuso sayayin mestizo, el cual miraba extrañado a sus compañeras de casa, a lo cual estas se levantaron rápidamente del suelo.

"una mejor pregunta es, ¿Por qué rayaos sostienes a la presidenta de la cintura?!" dijo la molesta Raynare con una mueca molesta en su cara mientras que varias venas de furia aparecían en su cabeza.

"eeehhh!" exclamaron al unísono la pelirroja y el peli lavanda al darse cuenta de la posición en que se encontraban, a lo que se separaron de inmediato con las caras rojas, avergonzados por la situación.

"este nosotros solo estábamos, pues que puedo decir ajajajaja" decía el hijo de vegeta divagando mientras desviaba la mirada y se frotaba la nuca con nerviosismo, lo cual hizo que las chicas miraran con los entre cerrados a Trunks, a excepción de una.

"hermanito!" grito de felicidad la pequeña Koneko mientras daba un gran salto hacia Trunks, el cual recibió entre sus brazos a su pequeña hermana adoptiva, "eres genial hermanito" decía la Loli de cabello blanco mientras frotaba su mejilla con el peli lavanda.

"¿a qué te refieres Koneko?" preguntó el hijo de bulma confuso por la acción repentina de su hermana, a lo que las demás miraban tiernamente esta escena y al sayayin mestizo con orgullo.

"a lo que se refiere ella, es al modo en que defendiste a la presidenta Rias de grayfia lucifer, también conocida como la reina más fuerte del inframundo" exclamo Raynare en total calma mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" pregunto la pelirroja heredera gremory con una ceja alzada, sorprendida de que Raynare supiera de la peli plateada esposa de su hermano.

"los rumores de la reina lucifer han llegado hasta el purgatorio" exclamo la pelinegra caída con seriedad, a lo cual Rias asintió con la cabeza, mientras que Koneko era acariciada en la cabeza por Trunks.

"Trunks, estuviste genial al defender a la presidenta" dijo la pelirrubia asia mientras se acercaba al hijo de vegeta el cual le ofreció una sonrisa a su compañera y amiga, a la vez que usaba su mano libre para acariciar la cabeza de esta, la cual se puso feliz al sentir el tacto de Trunks en ella.

"no fue nada, además hubiera hecho lo mismo con cualquiera de ustedes" dijo el peli lavanda con una sonrisa en su rostro y un tono firme, mientras que las jóvenes chicas se sonrojaban ante las palabras de Trunks, "ustedes son lo más importante en mi vida y si tuviera que dar esta por mantenerlas a salvo, lo haría sin pensarlo" dijo Trunks con un tono serio y decidido, a lo cual los corazones de las chicas se aceleraron a varias revoluciones por minutos y el cosquilleo en la boca de sus estómagos era incesante.

"Trunks!" grito de felicidad la mucama personal del mencionado a la vez que se lanzaba a sus brazos, siendo seguida por moka y momoyo, todas no pudieron soportar echarse a los brazos del sayayin mestizo tras esa declaración.

"ese es mi hombre" exclamo momo encaramada del brazo de Trunks.

"mi futuro esposo es lo mejor" exclamo moka con los ojos rojos y una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro mientras se abrazaba de Trunks.

"jajajaja basta chicas, me siento un poco avergonzado" dijo el peli lavanda con una ligera risa pero las jóvenes doncellas no se detenían y le brindaban más amor al hijo de vegeta, hasta el pequeño tama despertó por el bullicio de las chicas y miro confundid como tenían en el suelo a su amo.

"miiiaaauuuu!" maulló el pequeño tigre dientes de sable para luego lanzarse sobre las chicas, uniéndose a ellas para poder divertirse con su querido amo.

Rias contemplaba esto con un toque de celos en su interior, pero esta entendía que las chicas que rodeaban al hijo de vegeta tenían sentimientos similares a los de ella en su corazón, lo cual dejaba al peli lavanda en un enorme predicamento que Rias sabría que llegaría en el futuro, una decisión para nada fácil para el príncipe sayayin, la cual podría terminar en la felicidad para una y la tristeza para las demás o también estaba la opción que dejaría infelices a todos por no comprender los sentimientos de Trunks y solo tratar de ser felices ellas mismas.

"no importa lo que pase, ya he tomado una decisión" pensó la pelirroja con una mirada determinada en su rostro a la vez que se tomaba el corazón y sus mejillas se encendían en un tono rojizo, "espero que las demás lo sepan comprender" pensó algo dudosa Rias, pero al ver como sus amigas se divertían con Trunks tal vez su plan llegara a funcionar.

Rias pensaba en una forma de solucionar esta incordio, mientras que al día siguiente el hijo de vegeta se enfrentaría al primer obstáculo para liberar a Rias de las garras de un matrimonio arreglado, donde seria la esclava de un patan sin nada que ofrecer, Trunks ya lo había dicho y pasara lo que pasara, él ganaría este nuevo reto.

(Al día siguiente, en el club del ocultismo después de clases)

La princesa gremory, sus siervos, el club del ocultismo, todos se encontraban reunidos en la habitación del viejo edificio en donde realizaban sus actividades estos jóvenes estudiantes de la academia kuoh, pero muy a pesar de ellos no se encontraban realizando ninguna actividad de su club sino más bien esperando un encuentro desagradable. La posiciones de los jóvenes eran estas: los siervos detrás de la presidenta mientras que esta estaba acompañada por la reina de su hermano, la cual antes de que estos llegaran al salón estaba allí, para anunciar al hijo de la familia y clan Phoenix, el cual no faltaba mucho para que este arribara, pero justo en ese momento.

"aghhh, ¿Qué rayos?" pensó el hijo de vegeta el cual tuvo una punzada directo en su corazón, como si este hubiera recibido una apuñalada directo en su órgano vital, "¿Por qué siento una punzada en mi corazón? Me siento intranquilo pero ¿Por qué?" se preguntó el sayayin mestizo con una mueca de molestia en su cara, a lo que Akeno se dio cuenta de esto.

"¿te sucede algo Trunks?" exclamo la preocupada chica de grandes senos con un mirada de preocupación y un tono igual de preocupado, a lo que esta ponía una mano en el hombro del peli lavanda el cual de un momento a otro se recompuso.

"no es nada Akeno, no te preocupes" dijo el sayayin mestizo con una sonrisa suave en su rostro, lo cual enrojeció un poco a la sádica Akeno, a la que esta con un gesto tierno muy poco común en ella tomo de la mano a Trunks.

"no importa si no me lo dices, yo estaré a tu lado" dijo la chica mitad caída a la vez que apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Trunks lo cual sonrojo al hijo de vegeta e hizo que su corazón diera una marcha más, sintiendo el mismo sentimiento que tuvo la noche anterior con Rias.

"Akeno…." Trunks no logro continuar hablando ya que una columna de fuego apareció de repente en medio de la sala, el cual formaba un círculo perfecto en donde una presencia se logró sentir que salía de estas llamaradas, dejando ver una silueta de un hombre casi del mismo tamaño que Trunks tal vez un poco más alto que el sayayin mestizo.

"aaaaaaassshhh, hace mucho tiempo no siento el aire del mundo humano en mi cara" dijo en un tono arrogante el chico que salía desde las llamas mientras olfateaba el aire, a lo que este puso una mala cara, "aunque no recuerdo que apestara tanto" exclamo fastidiado el joven arrogante.

El petulante hombre que salía de las llamas se podía decir que era un típico niño rico mimado que creía tener el mundo a sus manos, de unos veinte años de edad, un traje elegante que se veía muy costoso de color rojo, zapatos finos de color negro, una camisa blanca de seda que mantenía abierta a la altura del pecho, su piel era blanca y su cabello rubios hasta los hombros, aunque lo que más se distinguía de este chico era su rostro, el cual demostraba que su personalidad era arrogante y vana, lo cual hizo fruncir el ceño de Trunks.

"señor raiser, es usted bienvenido" exclamo la peli plateada reina de sirzechs, a la vez que esta daba una cordial reverencia al pelirrubio arrogante, el cual vio con su mirada a la reina de cabello grisáceo.

"tch!" chasqueo con la lengua raiser acción que hizo a grayfia sacar una vena de molestia en su frente pero su rostro permanecía inmutable, a lo que el patan Phoenix miraba alrededor de la habitación hasta posarse en su objetivo, "mi amada Rias, es un placer volver a verte" decía en un tono molesto el rubio chica mientras se acercaba a paso lento y soberbio a la pelirroja la cual frunció el ceño.

"es una lástima que no piense lo mismo que tú, raiser Phoenix" dijo Rias con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro mientras que el mencionado se ponía en frente de la pelirroja gremory.

"muuu, que cruel eres mi querida Rias" exclamo el arrogante Phoenix fingiendo ser lastimado por las palabras de la pelirroja, "pensé que ya a estas alturas aceptarías tu destino como mi esposa y me recibirías con un tierno beso" exclamo arrogante raiser mientras tomaba la barbilla de Rias para que esta lo viera a los ojos.

Los ojos de Trunks se tornaron llenos de ira al presencian aquel escena, viendo como raiser tenia una peor personalidad en persona que a lo que Rias le había contado la noche anterior. En ese momento el hijo de vegeta empuño su espada, apretando fuertemente el mango de esta, con todas las intenciones de cortar la mano de raiser tras haber tomado con brusquedad la barbilla de la princesa carmesí, pero esta lo sorprendió antes de que actuara.

"prefiero colgarme de las cejas en el poste más alto del inframundo antes de ser tu esposa raiser" dijo fríamente la pelirroja mientras le daba un manotazo al brazo del Phoenix el cual la solto tras esa acción.

"bueno, quieras o no, eres mi prometida y nada cambiara eso" dijo raiser con un tono enojado al ser rechazado por milésima vez por la heredera gremory, a lo cual esta con una mirada desafiante no retrocedió tras las palabras del pelirrubio.

"bien es suficiente, señor Phoenix, señorita Rias, por favor tomen asiento para discutir esto civilizadamente, Akeno podrías por favor hacer un poco de té" decía la reina más fuerte a los mencionados, a lo que Rias y raiser con muecas de disgusto plasmados en su rostros aceptaron lo que grayfia dijo, mientras que Akeno con su jovial sonrisa fue a realizar la bebida caliente.

(Diez minutos después)

"que desagradable demonio" pensó moka con seriedad en su rostro, mientras tenía un tic en su ceja.

"esta basura no merece vivir" pensó ahora momo la cual tenía el puño cerrado queriendo romperle la cabeza a raiser.

"pobre presidenta" pensó la rubia asia con una mirada triste en su cara, sintiendo pena por la basura de prometido que ella tenía.

"maldito" pensó la pequeña Loli con una mirada fría en su rostro.

"juro que le daré una lección a este tipo" pensó el hijo de vegeta el cual era detenido del brazo por la reían del rayo Akeno, ya que esta sabía que en cualquier momento el sayayin mestizo usaría su espada para cortarle la cabeza a raiser y esto por solo una razón. El rubio Phoenix se encontraba sentado a un lado de Rias, casi encima de ella, acariciando sus piernas sutilmente y sin descaro, a la vez que disfrutaba del té de Akeno.

"el té de tu reina es delicioso como siempre, buen trabajo Akeno" exclamo raiser viendo de reojo a la pelinegra de grandes senos la cual solo sonrió al Phoenix, "cuando nos casemos podría ser la sirvienta líder en nuestra mansión en el inframundo" exclamo el pelirrubio arrogante a lo cual Rias y Akeno fruncieron el ceño ante esto.

"lo único que recibirás será un enjambre de truenos de mi parte bastardo" pensó Akeno mientras miraba con desprecio al hijo del clan Phoenix.

"cof, cof, señor raiser, esta reunión no es para hablar del té de Akeno, sino de su pronto matrimonio con la señorita Rias" dijo la reina del pelirrojo lucifer con una mirada fría en su rostro, a lo cual raiser solo se encogió de hombros.

"está bien vamos al grano, no puedo esperar a casarme con esta belleza y por sobre todas las cosas, la noche de bodas" dijo en un tono lascivo el miembro del clan Phoenix, a lo que Akeno con todas sus fuerzas sostuvo al hijo de vegeta para que no se abalanzara contra el pelirrubio, el cual peligrosamente subió su mano por la pierna de Rias la cual de un salto se alejó rápidamente de raiser.

"te lo acabo de decir raiser, primero muerta a desposarme contigo, además quiero terminar la preparatoria e ir a la universidad antes de llegar a esa instancia de mi vida" dijo la pelirroja con un dejo de tristeza en su voz a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

"pero mi amada Rias, tu puedes hacer cada una de esas cosas, pero junto a mi como tu marido, recuerda que todo esto es por el bien de nuestras familias" decía en un tono sarcástico el arrogante hombre mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

Rias frunció el ceño con mucha molestia porque quiera o no, la decisión de su familia era absoluta, no podía hacer nada en contra de ella, en si el hijo del clan phoenix tenia algo de razón, su raza de demonios había decaído drásticamente después de la gran guerra de las tres facciones y estos matrimonios políticos mantenía unidas a los pilares del inframundo y de preservar el linaje puro de los demonios de clase alta.

"bien, tras escuchar las opiniones de ambos bandos he tomado una decisión" decía la reina más fuerte del inframundo a la vez que se colocaba entre Rias y raiser, "el señor lucifer ya había anticipado esta situación, a lo cual se resolverá en un rating game entre la nobleza del señor raiser y la señorita Rias" decía con serenidad la peli plata viendo a ambos jóvenes, a lo cual el arrogante Phoenix se echó a reír.

"jajajaj ¿es enserio? La nobleza de Rias no podría compararse con la mía" exclamo el pelirrubio Phoenix, burlándose de los siervos de Rias lo cual provoco que la pelirroja ardiera en llamas ya que nadie se burlaba de sus queridos siervos, pero se debía controlar por ahora.

"cierra la boca raiser, mi nobleza es igual o más fuerte que la tuya" dijo Rias molesta y con los brazos cruzados al Phoenix el cual paro de reír un momento mientras volteaba a ver a los siervos de Rias.

"ni en tus sueños Rias, aunque…" en ese momento el rubio arrogante vio detenidamente a las nuevas incorporaciones de Rias a su nobleza, fijándose más en momoyo y moka, "veo que has reclutado un par de bellezas de alto nivel, será mejor presentarme debidamente" exclamo con un tono molesto el joven de traje rojo mientras se aproximaba a momoyo.

"acércate un poco más y te rompo un brazo" exclamo amenazante momoyo con una sonrisa en su cara a la vez que se tronaba las manos, lo cual hizo detenerse al Phoenix por un momento.

"wooow, tranquila gatita, para ser tan hermosa eres muy dura" dijo el rubio chico fingiendo sentir miedo de momoyo lo cual molesto más a la guerrera de artes marciales, "solo quiero estrechar su mano señorita" dijo el rubio Phoenix aproximándose peligrosamente a momo pero…

"aléjate" dijo firmemente el hijo de vegeta apareciendo en frente de raiser lo cual sorprendió al rubio joven, el cual dio varios pasos atrás de la impresión, pero en cuanto se compuso no les gustó nada la intervención del peli lavanda.

"¿Cómo rayos te atreves de interponerte en mi camino basura?!" exclamo furioso el pelirrubio viendo con ira al peli lavanda el cual no se inmuto con la mirada de raiser y solo se mantuvo frente a momo, la cual estaba sonrojada y riendo maliciosamente.

"idiota, no sabes con quien se mete" pensó momo divertida, ya que en cualquier momento su futuro esposo le daría una paliza épica.

"te enseñare a no meterte con tu superior" dijo raiser formando una bola de fuego en su mano derecha, mientras que Trunks desvainaba su espada y se colocaba en pose de pelea. Rias tenía una serie de emociones en este momento, las cuales la confundían en si detener la pelea o dejar que Trunks cortara en pedazos al rubio Phoenix lo cual le traería muchos problemas, pero para suerte de esta no tenía por qué tomar esa difícil decisión.

"señor Phoenix, señor Trunks, les pido a los dos que desistan en este instante" dijo grayfia mientras se colocaba entre los dos hombre y aumentaba su energía, la cual se sentía en toda la habitación.

"tch, que molestia" dijo raiser chasqueando la lengua con enojo, mientras que ponía sus manos en los bolsillos de su traje, por lo tanto Trunks no siendo intimidado por la peli plata se mantenía en pose de ataque.

"por favor joven Trunks, la pelea ser en el rating game, en diez días a partir de esta fecha" exclamo grayfia con un tono neutral a lo que Trunks con un leve suspiro envaino su espada.

"me parece bien" dijo raiser en un tono soberbio volviendo su mirada a la nobleza de Rias, a lo cual se le ocurrió una forma de molestar a la pelirroja, "dime Rias, ¿son esas son todas tus piezas?" dijo el pelirrubio en un tono burlón lo cual hizo molestar a Rias ya más de lo que estaba.

"no son piezas, ellos son mis amigos" dijo firmemente Rias casi gritándole en la cara de raiser, el cual se encogió de hombros.

"eso no me importa, a ya tú la forma que llames a tus esclavos" dijo en un tono arrogante el Phoenix, sacando gruñidos de molestia por parte del club del ocultismo.

"maldito, si no fuera un ángel caído y causara una guerra entre las facciones, enterraría una lanza de luz en su pecho" pensó Raynare apretando sus puños de impotencia por no poder hacer nada.

"Ya que tú tienes a los tuyos aquí es mejor traer a las mías" dijo maliciosamente el rubio chico mientras sonreía con todos los dientes, así chasqueo sus dedos para luego un círculo del clan Phoenix apareciera del piso, el cual volvió a estallar en llamas pero ahora eran quince personas las cuales fueron transportadas a la habitación, todas mujeres.

Cada una de las chicas eran diferentes, algunas mas pequeñas que otras, de vestimentas diferentes, de tonalidades de piel que diferenciaban a unas que otras, sus cabellos tampoco eran de colores iguales, en fin cada una con su aire especial en su persona pero había una cosa y solo una cosa que las distinguía a cada una de ellas, y esta era su mirada.

"ellas tienen esa mirada" pensó el hijo de vegeta cambiando su rostro al de uno muy melancólico y decaído, los ojos de estas pobres jóvenes eran de una tristeza absoluta, eran iguales a las de las personas de la época de Trunks cuando los androides y cell llenaban sus vidas de terror y muerte.

"lo ves, un juego completo de quince piezas, cada una elegida por mi propia familia para convertirse en mis esclavas personales" decía en un tono orgulloso el rubio chica mientras se colocaba al medio de sus siervas, a un lado de una mujer de cabello color vino y otra de cabello negro que usaba un kimono floreado.

"bastardo, no lo permitiré, no puedo permitir que ellas sigan con él" pensó el hijo de vegeta con una mueca de ira en su cara, mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños.

"prepárate querida Rias, por que no tendré piedad el día del rating game" dijo el rubio arrogante en frente de Rias para luego darse la vuelta y darles la espalda a la princesa carmesí y su nobleza, pero antes de que este diera un paso más fue detenido por Rias.

"eres patético raiser, te crees un gran hombre al estar rodeado de mujeres que no tienen un ápice de cariño por ti" exclamo la pelirroja con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual el Phoenix se paró en seco en su lugar, "además supe que las demonios con quien tienes tus aventuras dicen que solo te buscan por tu dinero, ya que tu virilidad es tan pequeña como el cariño que tienen por ti" exclamo en tono burlón la pelirroja.

En ese instante la felicidad y el buen ánimo que tenía el joven Phoenix se desvanecieron como el humo en el aire, Rias había tocado un punto sensible para él, era muy conocido que raiser era un casanova que se divertía con varias demonios de clase baja las cuales solo buscaban que este las agasajara con regalos y joyas, todo a cambio de u rato de diversión con el pelirrubio el cual según los chismes este no complacía a las chicas por una disfunción sexual, lo cual llenaba de ira a raiser y destrozaba a quien hablara sobre ello en su presencia, pero ahora Rias hacia mofa de este problema del joven Phoenix, a lo que este sin importar quien fuera se volteo violentamente hacia Rias, levantando su mano en señal de darle una bofetada a la pelirroja.

"nadie me habla así!" grito el rubio Phoenix con enfado, dirigiendo peligrosamente su mano al rostro de Rias, la cual quedo pasmada tras las palabras de raiser y no tenía el tiempo para siquiera cubrirse la cara, pero para suerte de Rias ella tenía un protector que siempre la cuidaría.

El golpe jamás llego al rostro de la gremory, solo una pequeña ráfaga de aire sintió Rias en su rostro, ya que la mano completa de raiser ya no se encontraba en su lugar, esta había sido cortada limpiamente por la espada de Trunks el cual se encontraba a un lado de Rias con su espada en la mano derecha y su izquierda en frente de su presidenta, alejándola un poco de la acción.

"AAAHHHH!" grito de dolor el joven Phoenix mientras se tomaba la mano la cual no sangraba pero si le salían algunas llamas como si fuera sangre, a lo que el hijo de vegeta para silenciarlo le dio una fuerte patada en la cara que lo mando a volar a una de las paredes de la habitación, quedando incrustado de espalda en el muro.

"intenta tocar a Rias una vez más y lo próximo que cortare será tu cabeza" amenazo fríamente el hijo de vegeta mientras apuntaba el filo de su espada a un humillado y golpeado raiser, el cual comenzaba a regenerar su brazo gracias a su herencia Phoenix.

Las caras de la nobleza de raiser estaban con la boca abierta, desde la más joven hasta la mayor de ellas, sorprendidas a mas no poder del poder de Trunks, este chico había echo lo que jamás se había logrado hasta ahora, le corto una mano al prodigioso y orgulloso raiser Phoenix, además de dejarlo en el suelo con solo una patada que hizo perder algunos dientes al rubio chico, el cual mientras se regeneraba se ponía de pie con una mueca de ira y enfado al ser humillado así.

"esto no es bueno, jamás había visto al señor Phoenix ponerse tan molesto" pensó la mujer que parecía la de más edad de la nobleza de raiser, la cual estaba aterrada por lo que pudiera hacer el rubio arrogante, "pero ¿Quién es este chico? Sus habilidades son fuera de lo común, además es muy guapo" pensó algo picara la mujer de cabello rojizo oscuro.

"maldito, como te atrevas a humillarme de esa manera!" grito raiser con ira mientras sus manos llameaban con furia, a lo que Trunks no retrocedió ni un poco, solo se mantuvo su espada en frente del arrogante chico, sin importarle las amenazas de raiser.

"eres peor basura de lo que imagine raiser" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con seriedad, lo cual provoco aún más al Phoenix pero por algún motivo no podía atacar al hijo de vegeta.

"¿Qué dijiste?!" grito raiser haciendo el ademan de querer atacar al hijo de bulma pero este no pudo mover un pie en contra de Trunks.

"la presencia del señor Trunks mantiene a raya al señor raiser, no imagino que podría hacer con esa extraña transformación que vimos con mi marido" pensó la peli plata con una gota de sudor corriendo por su mejilla ya que esta también estaba nerviosa por la presencia imponente de Trunks.

"solo hay una forma de liberar a esas chicas, aunque no es mi mejor opción" pensó el hijo de vegeta con un rostro estoico mientras envainaba su espada y se colocaba erguido en frente de raiser.

"has un movimiento más y no respondo" exclamo el rubio Phoenix dando un paso atrás mientras sudaba como si la lluvia cayera en su rostro y tragaba saliva del nerviosismo que le causaba Trunks.

"tengo una propuesta para ti raiser Phoenix" dijo en un tono más calmado el hijo de vegeta, a lo cual el rubio se secó el sudor de la frente mientras se disponía a oír a Trunks, "una apuesta, si el clan gremory gana el rating game liberaras a las chicas de tu nobleza" decía el sayayin mestizo mientras dirigía una mirada a las chicas las cuales dieron un leve suspiro de felicidad, mientras sus rostros se iluminaban con la esperanza de liberarse de las garras del clan Phoenix.

"oooohh es una propuesta muy interesante señor héroe" exclamo sarcásticamente el rubio de traje rojo mientras se frotaba la barbilla, sintiéndose que podía volver al control después de ser humillado por Trunks y vengarse con esta apuesta que le ofrecía el peli lavanda.

"señor Trunks, necesita saber que estas chicas ya son parte de una nobleza y si son liberadas se convertirán en demonios renegados" explico la peli plata con seriedad lo cual saco una mueca de molestia por parte del sayayin mestizo.

"buuuu es una lástima para ti basura" decía en tono molesto el Phoenix mientras se ponía las manos en los bolsillos y veía con malicia al peli lavanda.

"pero si estas son transferidas a un nuevo amo, la nobleza se mantendrá intacta solo cambiando al dueño de las piezas" exclamo grayfia con una mano en la barbilla, con una actitud pensativa, a lo que raiser dejo de reír y volvió a ponerse serio.

"me parece perfecto" dijo el sayayin mestizo con una sonrisa en su cara mientras mantenía su mirada con la mujer mayor de la nobleza de raiser la cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir la mirada penetrante de Trunks hacia ella.

"maldición, si me niego quedare como un cobarde, pero creo que puedo sacarle provecho a esto" pensó al molesto el rubio arrogante para luego cambiar su rostro a uno de malignidad pura, "bien trato hecho pero si gano yo, serás ejecutado por tu propia espada" dijo raiser riendo como un maniaco entre dientes lo cual dejo sin respiración a los presentes ante la maldad en la mente del Phoenix.

"Trunks!" dijo en voz alta Rias a lo que el hijo de vegeta solo puso una mano delante de ella, mientras que sonreía confiado a lo cual la pelirroja muy preocupada entendió la acción del sayayin mestizo en detenerla.

"acepto tus condiciones, prepárate para ese día ya que no tendré misericordia contigo" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual raiser repudio esa muestra de felicidad de Trunks.

"maldito" pensó el rubio el cual se volteaba para retirarse de la habitación, pero esto no fue así, ya que en un instante se dio la vuelta con su puño encendido para golpear al sayayin mestizo el cual previo este ataque a traición de raiser, a lo que espero el ataque pero….

"ya es suficiente!" levanto la voz la reina más fuerte del inframundo, la cual en un instante congelo las piernas de raiser hasta la cintura, y no solo al Phoenix ya que Trunks también se vio afectado por esto pero el sayayin mestizo no se inmuto al congelarse.

"tch, bien" dijo de malagana raiser mientras que apagaba las llamas de sus puños, mientras que la peli plateada descongelaba al rubio arrogante, "prepárate para perder la cabeza basura, nos veremos en diez días y tu querida Rias, ve eligiendo un bonito vestido de novia para nuestro matrimonio hasta entonces adiós" exclamo bastante confiado raiser el cual en un círculo de transporte desapareció con su sequito.

"creo que es todo por ahora, disculpe por aplicar mi magia con usted señor Trunks, pero debía estar segura que esto no llegaría a mayores" decía la reina mas fuerte mientras daba una leve inclinación de cabeza al sayayin mestizo, "en un instante lo descon…." Pero antes de que la esposa de sirzechs hiciera algún movimiento alguno, el hijo de vegeta solo levanto sus piernas para quitar el hielo que lo atrapaba.

"no es necesario" exclamo el peli lavanda mientras se quitaba con sus manos los restos de agua congelada en su cuerpo, lo cual solo dejo sorprendida a grayfia por el gran poder de Trunks.

"use un potente hechizo de hielo que incluso un demonio de clase alta tendría problemas para salir" pensó la sorprendida peli plateada pero no era tiempo de seguir impresionándose mas por la fuerza del sayayin mestizo, ya era hora de regresar al inframundo a informar lo sucedido, "bien señorita Rias, miembros del club del ocultismo, es hora de retirarme, los espero en diez días más en este mismo lugar, ahora me retiro" exclamo la mujer de cabello gris, la cual dio una inclinación de despedida antes de desaparecer por completo de la habitación.

"genial! Mi querido Trunks es el hombre mas asombroso del mundo" exclamo momoyo mientras saltaba alegre sobre el hijo de vegeta el cual se sonrojo ante la acción de la pelinegra de ojos rojos.

"ara ara, la forma que humillaste a raiser fue tan excitante mi príncipe Trunks" dijo coquetamente Akeno a la vez que abrazaba por la espalda al joven sayayin.

"hermano genial" dijo la peliblanca Loli mientras saltaba por encima de los hombros de Trunks, montándolo como caballito.

"mi amo Trunks no tiene rival" dijo la caída de cabello negro con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras abrazaba el brazo derecho del sayayin mestizo.

"Trunks es fuerte, como se espera de mi futuro marido" dijo moka tiernamente al principio pero luego sus ojos cambiaron a rojo, a lo que ponía entre sus pecho el brazo izquierdo del pelilargo.

"muuuu no perderé" dijo asia con un leve mohín en sus labios a la vez que se lanzaba a abrazar por el frente a Trunks junto a momo, lo cual causo que el hijo de vegeta se pusiera como un tomate maduro.

"jejejeje gracias chicas" exclamo el sonriente Trunks con algo de nerviosismo en su voz.

Rias se encontraba estática en su lugar, con su mano en el corazón, sus ojos brillantes de admiración por Trunks, sus latidos resonaban en su pecho, sus mejillas coloradas y las mariposas en su estómago volaban sin control. La actitud del sayayin mestizo había generado una vez más una serie de emociones en la chica gremory, la cual con una gran sonrisa en su rostro solo podía hacer una cosa y solo una cosa en estos momentos.

"es mío!" grito con alegría la pelirroja gremory mientras se lanzaba sobre las chicas y Trunks, a lo que género que todas cayeran al piso sobre el hijo de vegeta, el cual sonreía con nerviosismos mientras que las chicas alegres le demostraban su afecto y cariño por él.

"las cosas se pondrán difíciles para Trunks jejejejeje" pensó el rubio espadachín de Kiba mientras se frotaba la cabeza, sintiendo lastima por el pobre sayayin que era acosado por todas las jóvenes doncellas del club.

"jejejejeje, si ellas se encuentran felices yo igual" pensó el hijo de vegeta con una suave sonrisa en su rostro con las chicas sobre él, pero en un segundo paso a seria, "creo que ha llegado el momento de continuar con el segundo paso del entrenamiento….."….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bien chicos es todo, ahora se preguntan cuál es la buena noticia, pues es la siguiente propuesta.

Como falta poco para los mil comentarios quiero proponer que si logramos esa meta de los mil comentarios are un capitulo extra largo en la próxima actualización, una que abarcara toda la pelea del clan gremory y el Phoenix, además ya se hacen una idea de quienes son las próximas en el harem de Trunks, sin mas me despido amigos míos diciendo.

Dejen sus comentarios, dudas, opiniones, consejos, algo que quieran ver en el fic o lo que sea menos criticas idiotas como la de 4 star, así que alucard77 fuera.

QUE VIVA EL HAREM.


	22. Chapter 22

Que tal queridos lectores, les envió un saludo a todos los que siguen esta historia y como les había prometido, un capítulo de larga duración que tiene el doble y más palabras de las que suelo escribir, estuve a punto de no hacerla ya que solo un fan mío se animó a escribir review como loco para que llegara a los mil comentarios, te lo agradezco jos yivaldi pero no lo vuelvas a hacer ye que así no funcionan las cosas, yo quiero las opiniones de todos y no solo de ti, sin más respondo review.

Blake2020: is here.

twisterblake2015: thank you man.

universeDBS1994: pues que bueno.

lord mau shinji 500: esa parte me gusto escribirla, honra a mi primer fic, yubelluna no será fiel a raiser, lo hare sufrir amigo y de una buena manera, momo le rompería el alma a raiser de un solo golpe, así que no creo que sea una gran pelea, tranquilo amigo, el sufrimiento de raiser corre por mi cuenta, sin mas gracias por el comentario.

Zasetsu04: esta cerca esa masacre, el clan gremory estate por seguro que será el más fuerte en todo el mundo, raiser tal vez no sobreviva pero ya eso es decir mucho, me encanta escribir escenas románticas amigo sobre todo con Rias y raiser tendra su merecido.

FanFic World010: gracias por los videos amigo pero creo que ahora solo es cuestión de la gente si quiere dejar sus comentarios. La golpiza de raiser será comparable a la de asuma en la familia son en konoha.

Fedbax25: la paliza será épica te lo aseguro, por ahí va el nombre de la historia gracias por notarlo.

Warewameshianari: un saludo amigo y la paliza será pronto.

blake015: thank.

nightmare nightmare chapter: a ese pollo lo van a rostizar con su propio fuego, amigo es buena idea pero estoy muy ocupado con esta historia y la otra, no soy como los otros que hacen historias y nunca terminan.

wweTheBeast2015: pero eso es todo?

Fire tynamo: ummm yo creo que si suplicara como una vil perra, me gusta humillar a los malvados y de la peor forma posible, es difícil hacer la historia y trabajar pero me doy el tiempo para ustedes, los que critican ni siquiera saben que es hacer una historia solo son basura.

kaiser akuma 7: tienes razón.

tsawadaZ: Trunks es el protector de las chicas, uffff pero que harem el de Trunks y que problemas jajajaja.

Fan-card: eso lo hago a honor a mi primera historia.

KingAsh123247: pues con la ira de Trunks humillara hermosamente a raiser.

Neopercival: la página tendrá sus problemas, amigo, yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto, se viene lo bueno joven jajajaja, el poder de Trunks estremecería a cualquiera, ya verás esa humillación.

Magnus Mefisto: la humillación es del gusto de todos, jajaja.

firelord012: será épico tú lo has dicho.

Kevin4491: creo que a todo el mundo le gusto la humillación de raiser, Trunks de por si es el sayayin alfa que rompe cráneos por sus hembras, la golpiza a raiser lo dejara casi muerto o a lo menos agonizante.

Jos Yivaldi: solo responderé este comentario ya que dejaste muchos, Rias y Trunks se acercan más y más, Koneko también es uno de mis personajes favoritos, todo lo demás de la familia son en konoha solo lo sé yo, sin spoiler.

THE CROW 88: Trunks es hijo de vegeta, creo que con eso lo digo todo.

Kishinoshi: costo pero se logro, al fin se viene lo bueno, quien sabe, tal vez nunca aparezca cell.

Tadokiari: ufff raiser no solo lo pondrán en su lugar, bueno yo hago lo que puedo para entretenerlos.

Alexkellar: creo que me pasare con el número de chicas pero bueno, es por el bien de la historia, el trio pervertido volverá a sufrir mas adelante, gracias por el comentario.

YasuoKashida: bien por ti, si quieres haz esa historia ya que yo no lo hare.

Brolyvanhellsin: pues, bien que te des el tiempo para dejer un comentario algo absurdo pero un review sobre todas las cosas.

pu-jorge-america80: pues considerare esa escena de humillación y superioridad.

ecstaticbus4: pues para serte sincero no te recuerdo, siempre trato de dar cabida a todos los personajes a lo menos un poco, a veces causo ese efecto de enganchar a los lectores con el fic.

Daizuke: pues te diré que la ortografía no es algo que vea en los comentarios pero por dios amigo, te pasas.

Aleisdar: lo cerrare con todas las chicas.

Victor: ¿quién carajos son los patrulleros del tiempo?

Armando Ulloa El Master: pues aquí tienes el capítulo.

El shinigami: chupala saco de wea, he recibido criticas como elogios sapo culiao.

Jose Ivan: gracias.

ZAIKO23: un saludo para ti amigo.

octavio675: yo no solo hago lemon, yo hago historia con mis fic, yo hago los mejores fic en español amigo por eso me llaman al rey del harem, la originalidad es lo mío.

Arqchevo: amigo, raiser es como asuma, recibirá algo similar, humillado hasta mas no poder.

Joan: gracias querido lector.

Guest: págame y la continúo.

feliep432: pues ya falta muy poco.

Bien amigos es todo y recueden, cada mil comentarios un especial de larga duración. Ninguna de las series que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 22: el entrenamiento ha concluido, batallas de prueba.

Luego de la reunión entre raiser y el clan gremory, este desapareció por completo, confiado en su victoria, dejando atrás la humillación que había pasado por el hijo de vegeta y sin prestarle atención a que el peli lavanda podría ser una total amenaza en el futuro rating game, lo cual posiblemente sería un desastre total, mientras que el clan gremory, bueno más por parte de las chicas las cuales estuvieron unos largos minutos abrazando al sayayin, se dispusieron a discutir sobre el entrenamiento que llevarían a cabo estos diez días antes del esperado juego de clasificación entre ambos bandos.

Los miembros del club se encontraban en la habitación a solo una hora después del encuentro con raiser, hablando sobre cómo sería el horario de entrenamiento durante estos días y en donde se enfocaría más la formación de cada uno de ellos, según sus habilidades y destrezas de cada uno de ellos, a lo cual no tardaron demasiado, ya que el hijo de vegeta después de entrenarlos durante semanas sabia en donde cada uno de ellos tenían sus falencias, cada punto débil de ellos este los ayudaría en contrarrestarlos, a lo cual el peli lavanda seria el líder en la formación del ki en sus cuerpos y su forma para utilizarlo además de enseñarles grandes técnicas que había aprendido con gohan y su padre en el pasado.

"está decidido, Rias y Akeno ayudaran a moka, asia y momoyo en entrenar su magia" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras sorbía algo de té hecho por la pelinegra de grandes senos.

"muuuu que aburrido, yo quería entrenar todo el tiempo con mi querido Trunks" decía con un tono de molestia la pelinegra de ojos rojos, la cual comía uno de los pastelillos servidos en la mesa de centro, los cuales servían para acompañar el té.

"no todo se resuelve con los puños momoyo" exclamo Rias la cual se encontraba detrás de su escritorio con las manos entrelazadas y una taza de té a un costado.

"exactamente, se debe ser estratégico en algunas ocasiones y con raiser nunca se sabe lo que pueda planear" decía Akeno con un tono serio algo poco común en ella, lo cual indicaba que estaba concentrada al cien por ciento en el rating game.

"y por cierto, cuando corte el brazo de raiser, este sintió el dolor cuando lo hice" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con una mano en la barbilla mientras que su hermanita gozaba de los dulces pastelillos en su regazo, "pensé que al ser inmortal este no sentiría dolor alguno contra los ataques físicos" decía el confuso Trunks, a lo cual Rias con una sonrisa en su rostro recordó cuando el peli lavanda la defendió del Phoenix.

"se me olvide decirte que aunque el clan Phoenix sea inmortal, pueden sentir dolor si estos son lastimados" explico Rias con una sonrisa suave en su rostro, ya que sabía que el hijo de vegeta podría causar un daño tan grande en raiser que este se tendria que rendir para no seguir recibiendo el dolor que jamás había sentido antes.

"bueno no importa, ya me he enfrentado antes a un enemigo que se regenera" exclamo el sayayin mestizo con una mueca algo melancólica en su cara, a lo cual las chicas sintieron esa punzada en el corazón que tenía el sayayin luego de recordar al androide perfecto cell.

"será mejor que dejemos esta reunión hasta aquí, vayan a casa y prepárense para mañana, saldremos a las ocho en punto" exclamo Rias mientras se levantaba de su asiento a lo cual su sequito y Raynare asintieron con la cabeza.

"si es así, debo preparar un gran abastecimiento de mis bocadillos favoritos" exclamo la oji carmesí con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que se levantó de golpe de su asiento.

"tú y tus bocadillos chatarra momoyo" dijo con una mueca alegre el hijo de vegeta lo cual hizo que esta se sonrojara y sonriera al sayayin mestizo, "ven, camino a casa los compraremos" decía el guerrero sayayin en un tono sereno, a lo cual se levantó del sofá con Koneko en sus brazos la cual se había quedado dormida luego de comer tantos pastelillos.

"no te preocupes querido, lleva a Koneko a casa, la pequeña debe estar muy cansada con todas las emociones que pasamos hoy" exclamo la pelinegra de ojos rojos con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras caminaba a la puerta de salida, a lo cual Trunks le devolvió la sonrisa.

"tienes razón, tal vez alguna de las chicas quiera acompañar…." Pero antes de que Trunks propusiera a una de sus convivientes a acompañar a momo, estas miraron de mala gana al hijo de bulma.

"no creo que me quieran acompañar, jajajajaja" decía entre risas la guerrera experta en artes marciales, "nos vemos querido" se despidió momo con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro mientras veía al hijo de vegeta lo que causo celos en las chicas.

"tonta cavernícola" exclamo Raynare con una vena de enojo en su frente, al igual que las demás, "venga amo Trunks, vámonos a casa, le preparare un deliciosa cena" decía la caída con una sonrisa brillante en su cara, mientras que ponía su cabeza en el hombro del sayayin mestizo en gesto de cariño.

"no es justo señorita Raynare" exclamo la bella asia con un leve mohín en sus labios mientras hacía lo mismo que la caída, pero esta con un toque de timidez a lo que Trunks sonrió ante esto.

"ara ara, ya ansió estar estos diez días con mi príncipe Trunks" pensó Akeno con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro, a lo cual Rias miro con los ojos entrecerrados a su reina, ya que imaginaba que estaba pensando su amiga.

"entonces hasta mañana presidenta y a ti también Akeno, nos retiramos" se despidió el príncipe sayayin dando una ligera inclinación de cabeza, así retirándose junto a moka, asia, Raynare y la Loli Koneko, la cual se acomodaba en los brazos del sayayin mestizo.

"adiós!" exclamaron al unísono la presidenta y vicepresidenta del club del ocultismo, las cuales hacían el ademan de despedida con sus manos, pero la gremory estaba más enfocada en el hijo de vegeta, recordando el maravilloso beso que se dieron la noche anterior, pero esto no pasó desapercibido por Akeno.

"ara ara, parece que la presidenta está más feliz de lo habitual" exclamo la chica de grandes senos lo cual trajo a la tierra a Rias, la cual de un momento a otro se sobre exalto tras las palabras de Akeno.

"jejeje tú crees Akeno, no lo había notado jejejejeje" decía con nerviosismo la pelirroja mientras se frotaba la cabeza, a lo cual Akeno dio una ligera risilla de burla a su presidenta, "cof, cof, yo estoy igual que siempre, ahora si me permites debo revisar varios documentos antes de irme a casa, tu sin embargo te puedes retirar" decía la heredera gremory con las mejillas coloradas mientras trataba de recomponer su actitud.

"jujujujuju, bien como digas presidenta, pero aun así descubriré tu secreto" decía la pelinegra de grandes senos con una sonrisa traviesa y un tono igual de juguetona, a lo que esta comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta de salida.

"tonta Akeno aunque" dijo en voz baja la pelirroja con un leve puchero en sus labios, a lo que la reina del rayo salía de la habitación, lo que llevo a que Rias volviera a sus pensamientos y recuerdos sobre el beso de ella y Trunks, mientras que varios corazones salían de su cabeza, "jejejejejeje, mi primer beso con mi lindo Trunks" decía entre risas la pelirroja, pero esta no sabia que Akeno se encontraba detrás de la puerta oyendo lo que decía.

"jujujujuju, me llevas ventaja Rias, pero no me daré por vencida, yo seré la princesa de mi príncipe sayayin" exclamo Akeno con una mirada decidida, una dulce sonrisa en su rostro y los brazos cruzados mientras se apoyaba con la espalda en la puerta.

(Con momo)

"gracias vuelva pronto" exclamo la cajera de la tienda de comestibles mientras que la oji carmesí salía del establecimiento con una gran cantidad de bolsas en sus manos, está más que decir que momoyo tenía una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, ya que había encontrado todo sus bocadillos favoritos en la tienda.

"hoy es mi día de suerte" decía la pelinegra con una actitud muy positiva animada mientras se dirigía a su hogar, "lo bueno que encontré los bocadillos favoritos de mi lindo Trunks, también dulces para Koneko y asia, chocolates para moka, bolsas de frituras para Raynare y algunos bocados de pescado para el pequeño tama, espero les guste" decía la alegre joven de ojos rojos, la cual caminaba por las calles iluminadas solo por los faros de la calle.

La chica se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos pero al sentir unos pasos siguiéndola se detuvo en el instante, a lo que de mala gana y muy molesta momo se dio media vuelta para saber quién era su perseguidor, a lo que se encontró a un joven de traje blanco, un ramo de rosas en su mano derecha, de cabellera marrón claro y un rostro de un pervertido inepto, el cual se hacia el guapo en frente de la oji carmesí, acariciándose el cabello y con una actitud superior, a lo que momo puso un rostro de asco en frente de este joven.

"hola hermosa, como una chica como tú puede caminar sola a la mitad de la oscuridad" exclamo el chico con un tono algo arrogante pero su tono denotaba nerviosismo, lo cual hizo suspirar de aburrimiento a momo.

"¿de dónde salen estos tipos tan raros?" pensó la pelinegra de ojos rojos con una mueca molesta en su cara, a lo cual el chico se acercó a momo a casi un metro de momo.

"mi nombre es issei hyoudou, sería un honor acompañarte a tu casa lindura" exclamo el pervertido patético con una sonrisa confiada en su cara mientras tendía el ramo de rosas a momo, "perfecto, ya quiero ver la cara de ese tonto de Trunks cuando vea como una de sus chicas se lanzan a mis pies" pensó maliciosamente issei, el cual tenía el plan de vengarse del sayayin mestizo quitándole y humillarlo al quitarle el amor de sus chicas, pero el muy tonto inicio con la joven de peor carácter entre todas.

"aléjate de mí basura, ya tengo un verdadero hombre en casa" dijo fríamente momo mientras le daba la espalda al pervertido chico, el cual quedo con cara de idiota al ser rechazado tajantemente por momo a lo que puso furibundo a issei.

"jajajajajaja, un hijo de puta querrás decir" exclamo entre risas burlescas el pervertido chico, lo cual hizo que la guerrera marcial se detuviera en seco y dejara caer las bolsas la suelo, "tal vez esto no fue buena idea pero dile esto al hijo de perra de Trunks, me vengare lo ju..aghhh!" antes de que issei terminara su amenaza, momo apareció frente a él y lo agarro firmemente del cuello, levantándolo del suelo.

"retráctate de inmediato maldita escoria" decía momo mientras zarandeaba a issei de un lado a otro, a lo cual el pervertido hacia lo posible para liberarse del agarre de momo lo cual era inútil, "no vuelvas a hablar de la madre de mi amado Trunks de esa forma, ella fue una mujer extraordinaria que dio su vida por su hijo" decía con mucha ira la pelinegra de ojos rojos, a lo cual issei comenzó a experimentar un horror absoluto en su cuerpo.

"su..suel..tame" decía con voz entrecortada el pervertido chico, el cual agarro las manos de momo para intentar en vano quitar el agarre de la chica en él, pero esta acción solo llevo a lo contrario de lo que quería issei. Momo enfureció más ya que el patético joven no parecía arrepentirse de sus palabras.

"basura!" grito momo enfadada, lanzando a issei por sobre su cabeza hacia un callejón oscuro, a lo que este cayó encima de varios tarros de basura y algunas bolsas que contenían desperdicios de un restaurant cercano.

"acchhh, ma..mal.. maldición, ¿porque mi plan no funciono?" pensó el aterrado pervertido, mientras que momo se acercaba a paso lento con intenciones asesinas sobre el peli marrón.

El pervertido issei había estado planeando su venganza en contra de Trunks desde que salió de la penitenciaria, donde fue sodomizado en repetidas ocasiones por presos de color casi cada día que estuvo ahí. El joven de mente sucia culpaba de todo al hijo de vegeta, ya que si este no lo hubiera detenido mientras acosaba a el club de kendo, aun podría seguir con sus perversiones en contra de las chicas junto a sus dos mejores amigos, que desde que salieron no se volvió a saber de ellos, pero los rumores dicen que salieron de la ciudad para jamás volver.

"maldito, yo me debería quedar con sus chicas, él no las merece" pensó issei con una lagrima en su ojo derecho, a lo que momo se paró en frente del pervertido chico, "iiiiggggghhhh, pp…por favor" suplico patéticamente issei mientras se colocaba en posición fetal y con una mano por delante en señal de que momo se detuviera.

"vuelve a mencionar una sola palabra sobre mi querido Trunks o su madre y te romperé cada uno de tus huesos" dijo en tono amenazante la chica de ojos rojos, mientras apuntaba con el dedo al pervertido joven, el cual estaba tiritando de miedo encima de la basura.

"Trunks, Trunks, Trunks, ¿Qué rayos tiene de especial ese malnacido de Trunks?" decía issei el cual recupero algo de fuerzas gracias a la ira, a lo que llevo a que se levantara tambaleándose, casi cayéndose al suelo una vez más.

"basta, es tu ultima oportunidad" dijo momo con molestia en su voz mientras veía por sobre su hombro al patético pervertido.

"Rias gremory, Akeno himejima, moka akashiya, asia argento, Koneko toujo y raynare amano, todas de ustedes siempre están junto a Trunks brief" dijo el molesto issei mirando detenidamente a momo, la cual se volteo, encontrándose cara a cara de un enojado pervertido.

La mención de sus amigas por la boca de este pervertido hizo sentir un golpe en el corazón de momo, la cual recordaba los momentos que hablaba cosas de chicas con las demás, también lo divertido que era pelearse con ella por el afecto del sayayin, tal vez ella no lo diría pero estaba generando una relación de amistad con ellas. En el pasado momoyo pasaba un buen rato con las chicas en su época de lesbianismo, pero ahora ella comprendía que las jóvenes mujeres también podían ser buenas amigas y con quienes pasar un buen rato de calidad y no de la otra forma, así que si hablaban mal de sus nuevas amigas, esta no tendría misericordia con el patético chico.

"solo es un chico bonito como cualquier otro y ustedes como todas son una rameras en celo que buscan la atención de ese hijo de puta" dijo issei ahora sonriendo maliciosamente mientras veía a momo, la cual tenía su cabello tapando sus ojos, los puños apretados y un aura purpura a su alrededor, "te diré una cosa, él solo juega con ustedes, nadie en este mundo podría querer a un montón de zorraaaagghhhhh" issei no termino su frase, ya que la pelinegra de ojos rojos tenía su puño incrustado en su estómago.

"insultaste a mi querido Trunks, insultaste a su madre, insultaste a mis amigas!" grito la artista marcial con ira, a lo que paso a darle un rodillazo en la nariz del pervertido, le cual se fue de espaldas con el tabique partido en dos, "mi querido Trunks es el hombre más gentil, honesto, fiel, cariñoso, alegre y una gran cantidad de aspectos positivos que tardaría toda la noche en mencionar" decía momo mientras le daba de patadas en la espalda del pervertido chico, el cual gemía de dolor.

Momo con ira tomo la cabeza de issei, a lo que con solo una mano de la parte superior del cráneo logro levantar sin esfuerzo todo el peso del pervertido chico, a lo que obligó al peli marrón a mirarla a la cara, lo cual pudo notar como al pervertido le sangraba la nariz a borbotones pero esto no le importo para nada a la pelinegra de ojos rojos, la cual miraba con frialdad al patético chica el cual ya no tenía un traje blanco, este era de toques rojos por su sangre y negros por la suciedad en la que cayo.

"mi querido Trunks ha pasado por más de lo que te imaginas maldito" dijo fríamente la oji carmesí dándole un rodillazo en el estómago de issei, el cual escupió sangre al recibir ese golpe, "él ha pasado por mucho" pensó con melancolía la pelinegra artista marcial, la cual bajo la mirada con tristeza, pero al mismo tiempo le daba un nuevo rodillazo a issei.

(Recuerdo de momo)

En el tiempo en que momo se encontraba entrenando con Trunks, este le enseñaba nuevos aspectos sobre el control del ki, como la artista marcial ya dominaba su control de energía, el hijo de vegeta pensó en ayudarla con técnicas heredadas de su propio maestro gohan y de vegeta cuando estuvo en el futuro. Estas clases particulares que recibía momo eran luego de entrenar a los demás, los cuales en ese instante se encontraban en la mansión gremory en el bosque, descansando después de un gran día de entrenamiento.

"bien momoyo, cuando tú quieras lanza el ataque" decía el hijo de vegeta mientras se encontraba a varios metros de distancia con respecto a la oji carmesí, la cual estaba erguida frente a Trunks, con un rostro algo confundido, "no te preocupes, solo hazlo como te enseñe" decía Trunks desde el otro lado del campo, a lo cual momo se encogió de hombros.

"ok, entonces aquí va" dijo firmemente la chica de cabello salvaje mientras aumentaba su ki y colocaba su manos en forma de equis justo en su frente, a lo que comenzó a acumular ki en estas, **"masenko!"** grito momo lanzando el famoso ataque de gohan en dirección a Trunks, a lo que la ráfaga de ki amarilla fue más fuerte de lo que espero el peli lavanda.

"demonios, no midió su fuerza" pensó el hijo de bulma con una mueca dura en su rostro, a lo que este con los dientes apretados le dio una patada directa en la ráfaga de ki para intentar desviarla, "vamos!" grito Trunks aumentando su fuerza, así logrando enviar el masenko de momo a los cielos, donde este estallo en una cortina de luz que brillo por algunos segundos.

"woooow es fue genial, no puedo creer que pudiera lograr es…ooaaaahh" la oji carmesí de un momento a otro cayo de trasero en la tierra, esta estaba muy emocionada por su logro pero no se dio cuenta de que se excedió en el ataque y uso más energía de lo habitual, a lo que llevo a que momo se cansase hasta caer al suelo agotada.

"momoyo!" grito el peli lavanda con seriedad, a lo que este se impulsó con sus pies hacia la oji carmesí, a lo que no tardo nada en llegar a ella ya que este se preocupó por la baja de ki de esta fue demasiado rápida, "¿te encuentras bien?" dijo el hijo de vegeta bajando al nivel de momo, apoyándose con su rodilla en el suelo.

"uuufffff, eso fue impresionante, aun no lo puedo creer, esa técnica es simplemente fabulosa" decía algo extasiada la pelinegra de ojos rojos, la cual veía sus manos con un brillo en sus ojos, lo cual saco una sonrisa por parte de Trunks.

"hey tranquila, primero debes controlar tu ki y no liberarlo de forma descuidada" dijo el peli lavanda con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que se sentaba a un lado de momo, la cual estaba apoyada en sus manos mientras miraba el cielo.

"si, si, gracias por el consejo querido" decía momo un poco despreocupada la chica, pero en su interior sabía que el consejo que le daba su amado Trunks era por su bien.

"pronto podrás realizar el galick ho, luego el big bang y al final mi técnica mas poderosa, el resplandor final" decía Trunks con una gran sonrisa en su cara, a lo que este también veía al cielo azul.

"eso me encantaría querido, la técnica masenko fue genial no puedo esperar a ver el poder de las demás" decía la extasiada momo riendo ligeramente lo cual hizo voltear a Trunks hacia momo.

El sayayin mestizo quedo sin palabras ya que ante sus ojos estaba él mismo, pero más joven que ahora, a la edad que entrenaba a gohan, viéndose reflejado en momoyo como el joven que quería aprender cada técnica de su maestro y ayudarle en la lucha contra los androides, pero en un segundo volvía a aparecer momo con una gran sonrisa de emoción en su cara, a lo que el hijo de vegeta bajo algo su mirada pero aún mantenía su felicidad plasmada en su cara.

"ahora te entiendo lo que sentías cuando me entrenabas gohan" pensó el peli lavanda levantando su mirada al cielo, recordando a su maestro y querido amigo el cual se reflejaba en las nubes que miraba.

"oye Trunks, ¿Quién te enseño estas técnicas?" exclamo la pelinegra con un tono curioso en su rostro sonriente, a lo que Trunks dio una leve sonrisa de tristeza a la kawakami.

"creo que no te he dicho sobre mi pasado ¿verdad?" exclamo Trunks con un tono sereno mientras veía a la chica directamente a sus ojos, a lo que momo negó en repetidas ocasiones con la cabeza, a lo cual Trunks dio un leve suspiro, "bien pues es hora de que sepas del mundo del que provengo" dijo un poco más serio el sayayin mestizo, lo cual emociono aún más a momo la cual quería saber de su querido Trunks hace mucho del peli lavanda, pero no se había presentado la oportunidad.

En ese instante la heredera del estilo kawakami comenzó a escuchar el relato devastador sobre la vida de Trunks, a lo que pronto su sonrisa comenzó a borrarse lentamente de sus labios, pasando a una más seria, luego una de preocupación, también a una mueca de enojo y empatía por el sayayin mestizo. La vida de su amado sayayin con quien estaba dispuesta a desposarse, estaba llena de sufrimiento y peleas interminables, las cuales terminaron con la muerte de su madre, de la que hablaba con una tristeza tan profunda en su voz que jamás había escuchado la oji carmesí, pero lo peor fue cuando relato la última batalla contra cell y la posterior muerte de su madre para salvarlo a él.

"mi madre quiso que yo fuera feliz en este mundo" decía algo melancólico el hijo de bulma, el cual veía pasar las nubes recordando a su querida madre, "y lo soy, soy muy feliz con mis nuevos amigos, con Rias, Koneko, Akeno, moka, Kiba, Raynare, asia y ahora tú jejejej" reía divertido el hijo de vegeta, mientras que una sonrisa sincera aparecía en sus labios.

En ese instante el corazón de momo se aceleró, sus latidos eran tan intensos que pareciese que este se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento, sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo intenso, sus palmas sudaban sin remedio, las cosquillas juguetonas se sentían en la boca de su estómago y un sentimiento de felicidad mezclada con emoción se sintió al ver esa sonrisa en el rostro del peli lavanda, tal vez en un comienzo el interés de momo por Trunks era de una forma física, pero ahora al saber todo lo que paso en su vida, esta comprendió más sobre él, su personalidad valiente, jamás se rendía ante nadie, su perseverancia en su objetivo, su preocupación por los demás y lo mejor de él, este daría su vida por los demás y eso la incluía a ella. Ahora solo quería saber lo que deparaba el futuro junto a él, además de que el sentimiento de respeto por la madre de este la hizo sentirse orgullosa de ser mujer y si ella estuviera convida, sería la mejor nuera del mundo, aunque no estaba ella así lo haría, momo se convertiría la mujer indicada para Trunks.

"cada una de ustedes hace de mi vida una aventura y quiero vivirla al máximo" decía el hijo de vegeta con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras se rascaba la nariz, a lo cual momo abrazo el brazo derecho del sayayin mestizo, acomodando su cabeza en el hombro del peli lavanda.

"yo estaré siempre aquí Trunks, no importa lo que pase, siempre estaré a tu lado querido" dijo la pelinegra de ojos rojos con las mejillas coloradas y una leve sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que el hijo de bulma no pudo evitar sonreír.

El sayayin mestizo sintió un impulso incontrolable de querer abrazar a la kawakami, así que se dejó llevar y paso su brazo derecho por los hombros de momoyo, poniendo la cabeza de esta más cerca de él, abrazando a la artista marcial sobre sus hombros mientras esta se apoyaba en el pecho del sayayin mestizo lo cual sorprendió pero alegro en demasía a momo, a lo que esta solo se dejó abrazar por Trunks mientras miraban el cielo azul, en una escena que se podría describir como un par de jóvenes novios sentados en el césped mientras contemplaban las nubes un día de primavera.

"gracias señora bulma, gracias por enviarme al hombre de mi vida" pensó momoyo mientras cerraba sus ojos y disfrutaba de la compañía del peli lavanda.

(Fin del recuerdo de momoyo)

La oji carmesí le estaba de dando cachetadas de manera repetitiva al pervertido de cabello marrón, el cual tenía los cachetes tan inflados que tapaban casi la totalidad de sus ojos, pero la artista marcial se comenzó a cansar de castigar al joven patético, a lo que tomo su cuerpo por sobre su cabeza, para luego lanzarlo a uno de los basureros cercanos a ella, dejando al pervertido sin oficio ni beneficio de cabeza en el basurero, mientras que esta se dirigía a las flores caídas que dejo issei mientras era golpeado de forma humillante.

"al único que le aceptaría flores seria a mi querido Trunks, tú solo eres escoria" dijo fríamente momo, a lo que luego dejo las flores en el basurero junto a issei, el cual apenas y se mantenía consiente dentro del tacho de basura, "nos vemos malnacido, no vuelvas a molestar o te rompo el cuello para la próxima" decía en tono de burla la kawakami mientras salía de ese lugar con las bolsas de bocadillos que había dejado caer hace un instante.

"esto no se quedara así" pensó el pervertido chico, el cual aumentaba su ira por cada humillación que le deban, la oscuridad de su corazón era embargada cada día que pasaba, tan solo pensar en Trunks y su suerte con las chicas lo enojaba hasta el punto de transformarse en un ser lleno de oscuridad pero…..

"ummmm pobre chico, ha tenido un mal día" dijo un hombre mayor vestido con un delantal de cocina blanco y un sombrero típico de un chef, el cual se tomaba la barba mientras miraba a issei de cabeza en la basura, "bueno, debo hacer mi trabajo y ya soy muy mayor para sacarlo de ahí" decía el hombre mayor mientras se encogía de hombros y depositaba en la basura un balde lleno de cabezas y tripas de pescado, cayendo todo esto en la cara de issei.

"maldito seas Trunks brief" pensó el peli marrón con un par de lágrimas en sus ojos, era llenado de pescado podrido el cual lo haría oler mal durante varias semanas.

(A la mañana siguiente)

El club del ocultismo partía en dirección a la mansión oculta en las montañas, propiedad de la familia gremory, donde los chicos entrenaban cada día después de la escuela, pero ahora irían por los diez días restantes para una formación exhaustiva durante el día entero, entrenando solo para almorzar y la cena, los chicos debían liberar el ki en el interior de su cuerpo y en estos diez días el hijo de vegeta lo cumpliría como su meta personal, además de que este también realizaría su propio entrenamiento.

"esto será emocionante, no puedo esperar para estar todo el tiempo con mi querido Trunks" exclamo momo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que esta llevaba en la espalda una enorme mochila que rebasaba su tamaño.

"eso lo veremos" pensó desafiante la pelinegra caída, la cual tenía una mueca de molestia por las palabras de la kawakami, a lo que Raynare sería la que impediría que momo se saliera con la suya.

"a mi hermanito no lo tocaras pervertida" dijo Koneko con un rostro duro, a lo que momo solo sonrió ante la amenaza de la pequeña Loli.

"vamos cálmense chicas" decía asia en un tono bajo y preocupado, mientras llevaba una mochila un poco más pequeña que las demás pero aun así esta era de considerable tamaño.

"asia tiene razón, no hay que pelear" dijo moka con un tono igual que asia, pero de un momento a otro sus ojos cambiaron a rojo y su cara se hizo fría y seria, "además el será mi futuro esposo y no de ustedes niñas" exclamo en tono sereno pero escalofriante la bipolar chica.

"entiendan de una vez por todas que Trunks no dará clases particulares a cada una de ustedes" decía en un tono algo fastidiado la pelirroja gremory la cual se apretaba el entrecejo como señal de molestia lo cual causo un abucheo de parte de las chicas.

"la verdad Rias, al final del entrenamiento en estos diez días, quiero luchar individualmente con cada uno de ustedes" dijo el hijo de vegeta el cual levanto la mano algo nervioso por cómo se pusiera la gremory por esta declaración.

"ummm una idea bastante interesante, así sabrías los frutos de nuestro entrenamiento y el nivel que estaremos en ese instante" decía Rias con una mano en la barbilla pero sin dejar de caminar, pensando en los beneficios que daría una batalla con Trunks individualmente.

"ara ara, me encantaría una lucha con mi príncipe Trunks, me gustaría que me diera una pelea muy excitante" decía la lujuriosa Akeno a lo que se lamia los labios, mientras que miraba sobre su hombro hacia Trunks el cual tuvo un pequeño escalofrió en su espalda.

"pervertida cochina" dijeron las chicas a lo que Akeno solo sonreía dulcemente sin importarle las palabras de las demás, Akeno solo le interesaba al hijo de vegeta y si una pelea dura con él le hacía pasar más tiempo con este, pues sería un precio del cual estaría dispuesta a pagar.

"ignorando las palabras de Akeno, me parece muy buena idea Trunks, una pelea individual con cada uno de nosotros nos servirá para ver nuestro nivel antes del rating game" exclamo la heredera gremory con una voz seria, a lo cual todos se asintieron la cabeza de buena gana.

"esforcémonos para acabar con el pollo frito!" grito muy animada momoyo mientras levantaba el puño al aire, a lo cual las chicas con sonrisas en sus rostros siguieron la acción de momo.

"siiii!" gritaron todos con sus puños al aire.

"esta será una gran semana, ¿no crees tama?" pregunto el hijo de vegeta animado a su pequeño tigre dientes de sable, el cual estaba en la cabeza del peli lavanda.

"miaaauu!" maulló contento el gato de grandes dientes, el cual también levantaba su patita al aire, imitando a los demás a lo que saco carcajadas de todos los presentes.

Luego de unos minutos de caminata, el club del ocultismo llegaba a su lugar de entrenamiento, donde cada uno tenía su cuarto pero como ya se sabe, Koneko se quedaba junto al hijo de vegeta para que este no fuera invadido por pesadillas sobre su pasado, lo cual no ponía de buen humor a las demás pero como esta era la hermanita adoptiva del sayayin mestizo, no tenían nada más que aguantarse las ganas de pasar las noches junto al hijo de vegeta.

Terminando de acomodarse en la mansión gremory, el club del ocultismo se puso en marcha, a lo que Koneko, Kiba y Raynare junto al hijo de vegeta salieron a realizar el entrenamiento previsto en el salón del club, pero momo, moka y asia las cuales eran las más recientes en reencarnarse como demonios, conocerían el poder de la magia y sus beneficios, pero una de ellas no estaba muy convencida de esto ya que su fe en el ki estaba antes de que la magia, ya que con la energía de su cuerpo podría contra cualquiera y quien fuera.

"la magia demoniaca es muy fuerte cuando se usa adecuadamente" decía Rias caminando de un lado a otro con sus manos detrás de su espalda, mientras que las chicas se encontraban sentadas en el salón, todas con copas de agua en frente de ellas.

"pero no tan fuerte como el ki" dijo momo en un susurro, esta se encontraba sentada muy recargada en el asiento, casi sin ponerle atención a Rias la cual tenía una vena en su frente por lo dicho por la oji carmesí.

"esta puede controlar diversos elementos como el agua y el fuego, pero también puede usarse para defender como campos de energía, distracción y la curación de otros" exclamo Rias con el ceño fruncido, a lo cual veía a momo de vez en cuando.

"e..e..este presidenta, es algo parecido a lo que yo hago" dijo la inocente asia mientras levantaba su mano derecha, a lo cual Rias dio una leve negación con su cabeza.

"asia, tú tienes una sacred gear especial la cual puede curar a los demás, no necesitas magia para salvar a las personas heridas" dijo con una suave voz la pelirroja chica, a lo cual asia sonrió ante las palabras de su presidenta.

"ya tenemos a asia para sanar a los demás, usamos el ki para derrotar a nuestros enemigos, ¿para que aprender lo demás?" decía momo un poco fastidiada mientras miraba algo molesta a la heredera gremory.

"te pondré este ejemplo" dijo ya algo aburrida Rias con la kawakami, a lo que esta recostada en el asiento se dispuso a escuchar a la gremory, "imagina a Trunks en su mundo, él necesita ayuda luego de ser herido de gravedad, ¿crees que puede entablar una lucha contra ese monstruo y salvarlo con tus puños?" dijo fríamente Rias a momo, la cual le cayó una gota de sudor de su frente, al imaginar esto.

"no" exclamo seria pero frustrada la kawakami, la cual bajo su mirada a la mesa, ya que esta no podía mirar a la cara de Rias la cual tenía toda la razón con ese duro ejemplo.

"este universo es muy grande, puede que existan seres más poderoso que Trunks y nuestro deber será ayudarlo en todo momento" decía Rias con una sonrisa en su cara mientras miraba a sus amigas con un rostro sereno, "seremos su soporte y apoyo en cada pelea, tal vez nunca seamos tan fuertes como él pero si estaremos ahí cuando nos necesite, seremos el escudo que lo cobije" exclamo Rias con una sonrisa en su rostro a lo que Akeno dio un asentimiento con la cabeza.

"y..yo quiero estar siempre con Trunks" dijo asia con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, pero una mirada decidida en sus verdes ojos.

"apoyo a la presidenta, siempre defenderé a Trunks de quien sea" dijo moka con un tono suave pero decidido, esta no cambio a su otra personalidad mientras decía esto.

"ara ara, nadie tocara a mi lindo príncipe Trunks" decía la coqueta Akeno con su sutil sonrisa y su tono pícaro que la caracterizaba a ella.

"¿Qué dices momoyo? ¿Te unes a nosotras?" pregunto la pelirroja mientras tendía su mano a la pelinegra, la cual luego de estar fastidiada de hacer este entrenamiento, comprendió los beneficios de la magia para ayudar a sus seres queridos.

"Por supuesto presi, por mi querido Trunks aprenderé a usar magia" exclamo de mejor gana la pelinegra artista marcial, la cual le dio un leve apretón de manos a Rias, la cual se alegró de que sus palabras llegaran a los sentimientos de momo.

"bien, esa es la actitud chicas" exclamo con una sonrisa de satisfacción la pelirroja, la cual tenía sus manos en la cadera, "ahora si han notada, tienen una copa de agua delante de ustedes, quiero que se concentren en convertir el agua en hielo, vamos ustedes pueden" decía Rias con un tono sereno mientras incitaba a las chicas a usar la magia interior.

"ummmm, ok, aquí vamos!" dijo emocionada la pelinegra la cual tuvo un cambio de actitud tras el ejemplo que le dio Rias anteriormente.

Así las chicas se concentraron en la copa de agua, mientras que ponían sus palmas encima de estas, a lo que a través del pensamiento imaginaban y ordenaban a su cuerpo a usar la magia en ellas, tratando de cambiar el líquido claro en uno sólido. Los resultados fueron los siguientes: asia logro realizar los pedido por Rias, convirtió el agua en hielo a la perfección y sin mucho esfuerzo, mientras que a moka intentándolo lo más que pudo, solo logro congelar la parte superior de la copa de agua, pero un caso diferente fue momo ya que esta con solo poner su mano pues….

"PUMMM!" fue el sonido de la explosión que causo la copa de agua, la cual fue esparcida por todo el lugar, mojando a cada una de las chicas las cuales tenían sus ojos entrecerrados mientras miraban a momo, esta se frotaba la parte posterior de su cabeza con una sonrisa boba en su cara.

"jejejejejeje, creo que me entusiasme más de lo esperado" decía momo mientras se reía a carcajadas por mojar a sus compañeras de academia, las cuales se miraban entre si sospechosamente.

"lo hizo a propósito" pensaron las chicas al unísono, mientras que momo seguía riendo por la travesura hecha.

(Entrenamiento de Trunks, Koneko y Kiba)

Mientras que las chicas se encontraban practicando la magia demoniaca, Trunks, Koneko y Kiba se encontraban realizando el calentamiento antes de empezar de lleno con la formación, mientras que bajo la copa de un árbol estaba sentada Raynare con su típico traje de sirvienta, al cual tenía una cesta con comida, botiquín de primeros auxilios y agua para los pequeños entretiempos que tenía el entrenamiento de Trunks con los chicos.

"bien chicos esto termina el calentamiento" decía el hijo de vegeta con serenidad en su voz mientras dejaba de estirar su cuerpo a lo que Koneko y Kiba lo imitaron, "ahora, antes de liberar el ki interno en sus cuerpos, les enseñare un par de tácticas a ambos" decía el sayayin mestizo con una sonrisa en su cara. Esta más que decir que Trunks estaba vestido con su traje sayayin, pero siempre con su espada detrás de su espalda y una coleta que amarraba su cabello largo.

"si hermano, hare lo que me enseñes" decía con voz neutra la peliblanca pero en su interior estaba demasiado emocionada por aprender una nueva técnica de su querido y amado hermano mayor.

"daré todo mie empeño en enorgullecerlo sensei" decía Kiba el cual mostraba respeto absoluto cuando entrenaba con su amigo de cabello lavanda.

"si es así, primero será Kiba" exclamo el sayayin mestizo mientras desvainaba su espada de su estuche, a lo cual Koneko y el mencionado se miraron extrañados, ya que estos pensaron que les enseñaría una técnica a los dos por igual.

"disculpa sensei, pero creí que nos enseñaría lo mismo a mí y a Koneko" exclamo el pelirrubio con un dejo de confusión en su voz, a lo que Trunks dio una ligera risilla ante las palabras del espadachín.

"Koneko y tu tienen un estilo diferente para pelear, eso lo he notada mientras los entrenaba" decía el hijo de bulma moviendo de un lado a otro su espada a lo que Kiba dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza, "tu fuerte es la lucha con espada y Koneko es una artista marcial, así que les ayudare a pulir esas habilidades con un nuevo estilo tanto para la espada y la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo" explico el hijo de vegeta a sus alumnos, a lo que emocionados asintieron con la cabeza.

"si sensei" dijo Kiba con felicidad en su voz mientras se colocaba a un costado de su amigo sayayin, el cual con una sonrisa en su rostro paso a colocarse en pose de pelea, pero esta pose ponía su espada a la altura de su barbilla en posición horizontal, con las dos manos en el mango del arma y su mirada directa a un árbol del bosque.

"observa bien Kiba, concéntrate y busca el punto exacto donde cortar" exclamo el peli lavanda mientras cerraba sus ojos y visualizaba el punto en donde realizar su ataque.

"Esto es increíble, ha entrado en una calma absoluta" pensó el pelirrubio mientras una gota de sudor caía de su mejilla, "es casi como si no estuviera aquí y a la vez su fuerza se sintiera en este lugar" pensó Kiba impresionado por la pose de Trunks.

"ahora!" grito Trunks dejando pasmado a los presentes, a lo que como un rayo el hijo de vegeta estaba enfrente de un árbol que se posicionaba a decenas de metros del lugar de origen del ataque. En un segundo Trunks ya estaba sobre el árbol para cortarlo en dos partes.

"increíble, expulso su poder en solo una milésima de segundo!" grito el sorprendido Kiba viendo la hazaña de su maestro, el cual volvía a envainar su espada.

"esta técnica necesita de una concentración absoluta en cortar en solo un punto que visualices en tu mente" explico el sayayin mestizo con seriedad recordando que cell se logró mover antes de ser cortado a la mitad en esa fatídica lucha.

"woooooohooooo, mi amo Trunks es el mejor!" gritaba la emocionada Raynare la cual daba saltos de arriba abajo, haciendo rebotar sus enormes pechos, lo cual saco una sonrisa y un sonrojo en las mejillas de Trunks.

"debo dejar de pensar en tonterías" se dijo el hijo de bulma volviendo a tener buen ánimo, mientras que volvía a su lugar junto a su hermana y al espadachín.

"sorprendente hermanito" dijo Koneko con un tono alegre mientras abrazaba al hijo de vegeta, el cual solo acariciaba el cabello de su hermana adoptiva con ternura.

"bien Kiba, espero que hayas comprendido el objetivo de este ataque" exclamo el hijo de vegeta mientras acariciaba a su hermana, a lo que Kiba asintió ante las palabras de Trunks.

"así es sensei, un estallido de energía en un solo instante, esto tomara por sorpresa al oponente y bajara su guardia en el momento del ataque" decía el rubio chico mientras realizaba algunos movimientos con su espada, asemejando el ataque cortante de Trunks.

"exacto Kiba, debes practicarlo cada día desde ahora en adelante, sé que lograras perfeccionar esta técnica" exclamo el sayayin mestizo con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que ponía una mano en el hombro del pelirrubio.

"lo hare sensei, al final de estos diez días lo dominare por completo" dijo muy confiado el pelirrubio con una sonrisa plasmada en su cara, a lo que Trunks asintió alegre por la confianza del chico.

Koneko vio a su hermano para luego ver a Kiba, a lo que esta veía como su hermano perdía atención en ella, a lo que inflo sus mejillas molesta, así que decidió jalar la armadura del peli lavanda a lo que Trunks volvió su mirada a su hermanita, a lo cual este sonrió ya que la pequeña Loli pedía su atención, además de que ya era hora de la técnica especial para Koneko.

"disculpa Koneko, ahora es tu turno" dijo el sayayin mestizo con voz suave, a lo que la peliblanca volvió a sonreír mientras asentía con la cabeza.

"si!" dijo firmemente la pequeña neko mientras tomaba distancia de su hermano, el cual sonrió nerviosamente al ver la actitud de su pequeña hermana.

"bien Koneko, primero quiero que hagas los siguiente" exclamo el hijo de vegeta mientras se acercaba a su hermana adoptiva….

(Quinto día de entrenamiento, en los baños termales de la mansión)

"wow es mi imaginación o los pechos de Akeno son los más grandes de entre todas" decía momo mientras miraba a los enormes senos desnudos de la himejima, la cual solo sonrío dulcemente ante las halagadoras palabras de momo.

"ara ara, aunque tú no te quedas atrás momoyo" decía con voz suave la pelinegra mitad caída, a lo cual momo miro sus propios senos para luego masajearlos con actitud curiosa.

"ummmm se parecen a los de la presidenta" decía momo con una ceja fruncida mientras miraba extremadamente a Rias, la cual estaba sentada al borde del baño termal con una toalla en su cuerpo y otra que recogía su cabello.

"mis pechos tienen el tamaño adecuado" decía Rias con un toque de orgullo en su voz, a lo que paso sus brazos debajo de sus senos haciéndolos rebotar en un par de ocasiones.

"si me disculpa presidenta, usted, Akeno y momo tienen los pechos de una vaca" exclamo Raynare con una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro, la cual estaba disfrutando del baño casi completamente hundida en el agua.

"¿de qué hablas caída? O será que al tener pechos medianos sientes envidia de nosotras, ufufufufufufu" decía Akeno con una sonrisa sádica y una risa algo maliciosa, mientras que una sombra negra aparecía en sus ojos.

"claro que no!" grito molesta la maid personal de Trunks mientras que una vena de furia aparecía en su frente, "además a mi amo Trunks le gustan más mis pechos que los de cualquiera" esto provoco que las tres doncellas de pechos gigantes se sonrojaran.

"pues debes saber que a Trunks le gustan grandes" decía momo con una sonrisa ligera en su rostro mientras apoyaba sus brazos alrededor del baño, relajando su cuerpo en el agua caliente.

"ummmm pensándolo bien a mi príncipe Trunks parece gustarle mucho cuando apego mi pecho con su espalda y brazo" decía Akeno con una actitud pensativa mientras tenía un dedo en su barbilla mirando a la nada.

"toda la razón" exclamaron al unísono Rias y Raynare las cuales asentían la cabeza, señal de darles la razón a las palabras de Akeno, pero lamentablemente para tres de nuestras protagonistas la conversación solo las hundía más y más en el agua.

"a Trunks le gustan los senos grandes, je je je je" decía la pelirrubia asia, la cual reía como si estuviera en trance mientras su mirada estaba ida en el agua.

"hermano pervertido!" grito Koneko con enojo en su voz, a la vez que levantaba su puño con ira en dirección a la pared que separaba el baño de hombres con el de mujeres.

"es..es..esto es vergonzoso, pero debo hacer crecer mis pechos" pensó moka frotándose levemente sus senos con las palmas, mientras que las mejillas de estas estaban muy coloradas, pero de un momento a otro sus ojos cambiaron a un tono rojizo, "no perderé contra las vacas" exclamo la vampira nekomata con voz decidida mientras frotaba más rápido sus pechos.

"jojojo, yo puedo ayudarte con eso" exclamo momo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su voz, a la vez que aparecía detrás de moka y ayudaba a esta a frotar sus senos.

"ah…ahh..m..momoyo…e..es..esto es vergo…zo…so" decía la pelirosa la cual volvía a la normalidad mientras que momo hacia caso omiso a las palabras de la neko vampiresa.

"jijijijiji, asia es tu turno" exclamo maliciosamente la maid personal de Trunks, a la vez que se acercaba amenazadoramente a la pelirrubia, la cual trataba de taparse los pechos y mientras miraba con terror a Raynare.

"kyaaaaaa!" grito la ex monja mientras que Raynare se le iba encima, cayendo las dos en el agua mientras que Akeno las veía con una sonrisa en su cara y Rias se metía en el agua caliente con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, viendo como sus amigas pasaban un rato relajante en los baños de la mansión.

Al otro lado de la pared el sayayin mestizo podía escuchar todo lo que decían las chicas, cada uno de los detalles de su conversación sobre pechos y sus gustos por estos los oyó el hijo de vegeta, el cual tenía una mano en su rostro el cual estaba bastante colorado, mientras que este intentaba de disfrutar de su baño pero la charla de las chicas lo avergonzaba. Trunks sabía que las chicas eran algo liberales, en cada acto de cariño de estas restregaban sus pechos con él, pero ahora abiertamente hablaban sobre sus supuestos gustos que él tenía sobre senos, lo cual solo hacía sentir incomodo al hijo de bulma.

"primero intentan arrastrarme al baño de las chicas y ahora esto" decía el hijo de vegeta con un tono de fastidio. El peli lavanda hace poco tiempo atrás fue invitado a bañarse junto a las chicas pero como este era un caballero, además de que asia, Koneko y moka se veían algo nerviosas ante la propuesta de momo, este declino la oferta de la kawakami, a lo que esta intento llevarlo a rastras pero Trunks es un guerrero innato, así que solo la esquivo a momo.

"miaaaauuuu!" maullaba el pequeño tama mientras este nadaba en las aguas calientes, el cual aprovechaba de darse un baño al igual que lo hacía junto a su amo en casa.

"ves pequeño tama, tu amo es muy popular con las chicas" decía Kiba con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras levantaba al pequeño gato y lo ponía en su cabeza, a lo que tama solo maulló ante la acción del pelirrubio.

"no te burles Kiba, además tú eres el popular de la academia, pero tienes suerte de tener a tsubaki que te las saque de encima" decía el hijo de vegeta a lo que Kiba se ruborizo levemente, esto al recordar a su querida pelinegra de anteojos, "yo a ellas no me las puedo sacar de encima" decía Trunks con un leve suspiro de molestia.

"pero eso no te molesta ¿verdad Trunks?" dijo el espadachín con los ojos entrecerrados, viendo directamente al sonrojado sayayin mestizo, el cual solo desvió la mirada hacia un lado.

"claro que no me molesta" pensó el sayayin algo avergonzado, aunque una sonrisa en su rostro se plasmó, "es más, me gusta mucho" se decía a sí mismo el peli lavanda a la vez que se rascaba la mejilla bajando un poco su mirada.

Kiba y tama tuvieron una mirada de complicidad entre ellos, para luego volver sus ojos al sayayin mestizos con sonrisas maliciosas en sus rostro, pero esto no duro mucho ya que el bullicio en la otra parte del baño se estaba saliendo algo de control, ya que momo estaba diciendo algo casi inaudible para ellos ya que esta gritaba más que hablar pero sus palabras no tardaron en entenderse, ya que esta había dado un enorme salto por sobre la pared que separaba a los hombres con las mujeres.

"echen paja!" decía momo la cual caía estrepitosamente hacia Trunks el cual en un movimiento rápido la atrapo entre sus brazos, pero el impacto de la pelinegra con el cuerpo del sayayin mestizo fue tan fuerte, provoco que la corriente de aire enviara a Kiba y tama a la entrada del baño, cayendo los dos con ojos en espirales al suelo.

"m..m..moom..momoyo" decía con nerviosismo el sayayin mestizo con la kawakami entre su brazos de forma nupcial, pero al notar que esta estaba completamente desnuda, los colores colorados subieron a su rostro.

"wooow, aterrizaje completo y que mejor que ser recibida por mi querido Trunks" exclamo la animada y enérgica momo, la cual pasaba sus brazos por detrás del cuello del peli lavanda el cual se encontraba tan rojo como un tomate maduro, a esto se le podía agregar que Trunks igualmente estaba desnudo parado en el fondo del baño termal.

"momoyo yo, este, yo, este….." balbuceaba el sayayin mestizo, su voz era entrecortada por lo avergonzado que estaba con la desnuda y sonriente momoyo.

"sshhhhh, no digas nada cariño, solo disfruta el momento" decía con un tono suave la oji carmesí, la cual comenzó a acercarse lentamente y peligrosamente a los labios del peli lavanda al cual le salía vapor de la cabeza, todo esto por la vergüenza que sentía en estos instantes pero….

"espera!" gritaron al unísono Raynare y Akeno, las cuales caían del cielo al igual que momoyo, a lo que el hijo de vegeta por tener a la kawakami en sus brazos no pudo recibirlas como debía, a lo que llevo a que se estrallaran con los dos, creando una gran ola de agua que se llevó a Kiba y tama al pasillo central.

"aaaaahhhhh!" grito Kiba junto a tama que se aferraba a su cabeza hasta estrellarse con una pared cercana, dejándolo seminconsciente con un tama en su cabeza y una toalla alrededor de su cintura, "extraño a tsubaki" decía con voz lastimosa el espadachín de rubios cabellos, mientras que tama maullaba en afirmación.

"ayayayayay, que golpe" decía el peli lavanda mientras se frotaba la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, pero al abrirlos encontró a momo, Akeno y Raynare justo en frente a su rostro, estas sentadas de trasero en el agua y con los pechos al aire.

"auch, que par de idiotas, arruinaron mi momento" decía momo con molestia mientras se masajeaba el trasero, a lo cual Trunks tuvo una vista de primera a las acciones de esta.

"no creías que te dejaría a mi amo Trunks para ti sola, cavernícola" decía molesta Raynare la cual se levantaba de suelo para estirar su cuerpo, dejando ver todo su cuerpo desnudo, sus rosados senos al descubierto, su vagina depilada a la vista del sayayin mestizo y esas curvas que eran adornadas por el precioso cabello largo que caía en cascada en la espalda de la caída.

"ara ara, parece que mi príncipe Trunks esta avergonzado" decía coquetamente la pelinegra reina del rayo mientras se acercaba a gatas hacia Trunks, quedando solo a unos centímetros de su cara, "¿será por vernos a todas desnudas?" dijo sensualmente Akeno al oído del sayayin mestizo, al cual le giraba la cabeza por lo caliente que se encontraba en esto momentos.

"e..es..este" decía nervioso Trunks que apenas y podía mantener la conciencia en estos momentos, la escenas más sensuales que jamás haya imaginado estaba a la vista, ni en sus más íntimos sueños pensó en tener a tres hermosas chicas desnudas solo para él.

"truuuunks!" decían al mismo tiempo la caída, la kawakami y la himejima, las cuales estaban en la misma posición que Akeno estaba, mostrando sus pechos al sayayin y apoyadas con solo sus manos a solo centímetros de la cara del mencionado.

La ansiedad y nerviosismo del sayayin mestizo llegaban a límites jamás antes sentidos por este chico y tal vez ningún otro en este mundo, la vista gloriosa de estas hermosas chicas de enormes masas de carne, un par de montañas blancas coronadas por un pétalo rosa en ellas hacían sentir al peli lavanda un sentimiento jamás sentido por este, pero antes de que el hijo de bulma hiciera movimiento alguno, el estruendo de la pared derrumbándose se escuchó en el baño de los hombres.

"pervertidas, dejen a mi hermano" decía la pequeña Koneko con los ojos blancos y brillantes de la ira, mientras mantenía su puño al frente de esta, en la misma posición que destruyo la pared del baño.

"kyaaaaa!" gritaron asia y moka, las cuales quedaron al expuesto, mostrando su desnudez al sayayin mestizo, mientras que Rias solo sonreía ante la acción de Koneko.

En ese momento Trunks recibió de lleno el paraíso ante sus ojos, todas sus amigas y compañeras de academia estaban desnudas como llegaron al mundo frente a él, lo cual causo una excitación tan grande en el cuerpo del sayayin que no pudo más, este se desmayó por ver la belleza en pleno antes sus ojos, a lo que las chicas dejaron sus peleas de lado y se aproximaron al hijo de vegeta.

"creo que no soporto tal nivel de belleza" exclamo momo con una mano en su barbilla mientras veía al noqueado sayayin mestizo, a lo que bajo un poco su mirada a la entrepierna del chico, "wooooow pero que veo, creo que fue otra cosa lo que no pudo soportar" decía la kawakami muy sorprendida casi con los ojos como platos al ver el miembro erecto del sayayin mestizo.

"ara!" exclamo Akeno con sus manos en la cara, esto en señal de impresión, la pelinegra tan sensual y coqueta había quedado anonadada ante la herramienta del sayayin mestizo.

"amo Trunks, por favor" decía Raynare con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios mientras se tapaba la cara y desviaba la mirada hacia el otro lado.

Por parte de Koneko, moka y asia, estas cayeron al igual que Trunks, ya que fue demasiada la impresión para estas inocentes doncellas, a lo que el romper la pared fue un efecto negativo para la pobre Loli, llevándose así a sus demás amigas que no tenían nada que ver con la situación actual.

"jejejeje será mejor llevarlo a su habitación" exclamo la pelirroja con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, la cual trataba de mantener el control en esta situación, "uffff, una nueva razón para querer a Trunks" pensó la pelirroja la cual se secó el sudor que apareció en su frente, esto en señal de nerviosismo al ver el miembro de Trunks.

"bien, yo lo haré" exclamo la kawakami con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, a lo cual se dispuso a levantar el cuerpo del peli lavanda, pero su mano fue detenida por la de Raynare la cual veía a momo con el ceño fruncido y una mirada fría.

"sobre mi cadáver dejare que le pongas un dedo a mi amo Trunks desnudo" dijo firmemente la caída con una voz asesina, a lo que momo dio una media sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que comenzó a aumentar su ki.

"eso lo podemos arreglar" dijo desafiante la artista marcial, mientras se erguia frente a Raynare la cual hacia lo mismo que momo, creando una lucha de miradas entre ellas la cual sacaba chispas entre ellas.

"basta!" grito Rias con voz autoritaria, a lo que la caída y momo dejaron su pelea a un lado, para luego voltearse hacia la heredera gremory, "Akeno" exclamo la pelirroja seria, a lo que la reina del rayo dio un asentimiento con la cabeza mientras convocaba un círculo mágico debajo del sayayin mestizo, el cual lo llevo directo a su habitación.

"tch, bien como quieras" exclamo momo de malagana mientras salía de los baños termales, a lo cual Raynare se mordió el labio ya que no pudo llevar a su amo Trunks a su habitación.

"Akeno, Raynare, lleven a moka y asia a su cuarto, yo me encargo de Koneko" exclamo Rias mientras se dirigía a la pequeña Loli, a lo que su reina y la mucama de Trunks se dispusieron a llevar a las chicas devuelta a sus habitaciones.

"hubiera sido más rápido con un circulo de transporte" exclamo Akeno con un dejo de molestia en su voz, a la vez que levantaba a la rubia chica sobre su hombro, pero sus palabras solo hicieron que Rias mirara de mala manera a la reina del rayo la cual solo resoplo de molestia.

"piensa que realizas entrenamiento, demonio" exclamo seria Raynare la cual llevaba sobre el hombro a moka, a lo que Akeno mientras salía del baño le dio une leve mirada de molestia a la pelinegra mucama.

"nadie pidió tu opinión caída" respondió Akeno tomando marcha a la habitación de asia, pero las palabras de Akeno no fueron de importancia para Raynare. La actitud de Akeno con la maid de Trunks nunca fue muy buena y la reina del rayo no ha querido hablar sobre su hostilidad con la caída, pero algo ocultaba en su interior.

Raynare solo siguió su camino mientras que Akeno seguía el suya, mientras que Rias daba un leve suspiro de molestia ya que esta sabía por qué Akeno no trataba de la mejor manera a Raynare, pero por el momento solo dejaría esto así y como las otras dos se llevó a Koneko a su habitación. En sus brazos de forma nupcial llevaba a la peliblanca a el cuarto de Trunks, la pelirroja ya entendía de antemano que Koneko dormía con el sayayin mestizo, pero está siempre veía a su torre como la hermana de Trunks y no una rival por el amor por el guerrero sayayin.

"hermano" decía suavemente entre sueños la Loli, la cual se acurrucaba entre los brazos de su presidenta, acción que hizo a esta sonreír muy dulcemente a su pequeña sierva.

"yo también sueño con él Koneko" dijo en voz baja la pelirroja para no despertar a la peliblanca, "tenemos suerte de tenerlo con nosotros y nada no los quitara" decía la pelirroja con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras desaparecía entre los pasillos de la mansión.

(Más tarde esa noche)

Trunks se encontraba en un páramo desolado, la academia de kuoh estaba en completa ruina, los edificios se encontraban a solo un esqueleto metálico de lo que fueron, aunque los más raro y terrorífico era que el cielo estaba de un color verde grisáceo, como si no estuvieran en la tierra si no en otro mundo más oscuro. Trunks caminaba por este sitio desalado con su típico atuendo de la corporación capsula, viendo con horror la escena que se presentaba frente a él.

"Rias! Akeno! Koneko!" gritaba el hijo de vegeta con terror y preocupación en su voz, buscando alguna señal de estas pero nada sucedía, nadie le contestaba, estaba solo en este lugar, "maldición, ¿Dónde están todas?" dijo en voz alta Trunks comenzando a entran en desesperación.

El sayayin mestizo no espero más y comenzó a correr por todo el lugar, buscando frenéticamente a sus amigas, pero sin ningún resultado positivo, aunque esto no lo detenía en su búsqueda y decidió ir al viejo edificio donde el club del ocultismo hacia sus reuniones. En este lugar Trunks tuvo los peores resultados posibles, ya que el edificio estaba acabado y solo era una pila de escombros, esto no fue lo peor ya que debajo de estos estaban los cuerpos de cada una de las chicas y el de Kiba, todos inertes y sin vida, mostrando en sus cuerpos signos de una batalla feroz que los había llevado a una muerte horrible, a lo que los ojos de Trunks comenzaron a humedecerse de la tristeza pero…..

"Al igual que ellas morirás Trunks" al escuchar estas palabras el mencionado sayayin se volteo, pero solo logro ver como una luz purpura venia directamente a su rostro.

"aaaaaaahh!" grito el hijo de vegeta, lo cual hizo que despertara en el acto, sentándose de repente en la cama, sudando y respirando con dificultad mientras miraba en donde se encontraba.

Trunks con un rostro aterrado comenzó a orientarse, viendo de un lado a otro que se encontraba en la habitación que compartía con Koneko en la mansión, dándose cuenta lo que había pasado anteriormente y el motivo porque se estaba en ese lugar, lo que comenzó a tranquilizar al hijo de vegeta que la voltear a un lado vio a su hermanita dormida profundamente con un rostro angelical que lo hizo sonreír.

"todo fue un sueño" pensó el hijo de vegeta un poco más sereno, mientras miraba sus manos las cuales temblaban sin parar, a lo que decidió salir del cuarto dejando a la pequeña Koneko dormir en paz, "es extraño, sentí ese sueño muy real, esto puede ser…." Pensó el hijo de vegeta parándose en seco en medio del pasillo con una mueca de preocupación.

Pero mientras que este estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y divagando por los pasillo, no se dio cuenta que ya estaba caminando por los jardines de la mansión, donde en una caseta hecha de mármol blanco con un lindo diseño, estaba sentada con las piernas estiradas la pelirroja heredera gremory, la cual contemplaba las estrellas de una noche sin nubes en el cielo.

"presidenta, ¿Qué hace levantada a estas horas de la noche?" preguntó el hijo de vegeta mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja, la cual con una suave sonrisa miro al sayayin mestizo.

"solo quería contemplar las estrellas" exclamo Rias con un tono suave y sereno volviendo su mirada hacia los cielos, a lo que Trunks imito a la pelirroja y sus ojos se posaron en las brillantes estrellas.

"no las había notado antes, pero son hermosas" exclamo el hijo de vegeta mientras apoyaba su brazos en el barandal de la caseta, a lo que Rias volvió su vista al sayayin mestizo.

La cara de Trunks se ilumino con la luz de la luna, el resplandor de esta hacia resaltar la belleza natural del sayayin mestizo, una suave sonrisa en su rostro, su cabello cayendo a su costado y un rostro sereno saco un sonrojo en las mejillas de la pelirroja, la cual se bajó de la cornisa de la caseta para estar a un lado de su querido sayayin de otra dimensión.

"¿crees que podremos ganar?" pregunto Rias al hijo de vegeta mientras cambiaba un poco su mirada a una más de preocupación a lo cual el hijo de vegeta sonrió.

"claro que ganaremos, ustedes han entrenado mucho estos días" decía el hijo de vegeta sin dejar de ver las estrellas, "la fuerza, las técnicas y habilidades que poseen pueden superar con creces al tonto de raiser" exclamo Trunks con un tono de suma confianza lo cual saco un suspiro de tranquilidad por parte de Rias.

"me hacía falta escuchar esas palabras de tu parte Trunks" dijo más serena Rias, la cual en un movimiento rápido atrapo el brazo del sayayin entre sus pechos los cuales solo eran cubierto por un camisón de seda rosa que llevaba la pelirroja esa noche. Trunks se sorprendió un poco pero dejo que esta se mantuviera así junto a él.

"debes estar segura de tu propia fuerza Rias, sé que ustedes solos pueden derrotar a raiser" decía el hijo de vegeta con un tono serio, este mencionando que sin su ayuda podrían derrotar al Phoenix.

"tú siempre serás necesario para nosotros Trunks, promete que siempre estarás ahí para apoyarnos, para apoyarme" exclamo Rias con una mirada seria en su rostro, viendo directamente a los ojos del sayayin mestizo.

"lo prometo" dijo el peli lavanda con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja, la cual se ruborizo ante la acción del sayayin mestizo.

"gracias Trunks" dijo suavemente la princesa carmesí con una mueca de felicidad plasmada en su cara, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del sayayin mestizo.

El par de jóvenes estuvo en esa posición un buen tiempo, conversando sobre trivialidades de las vidas de cada uno por casi una hora, a lo que llego un rato de silencio el cual sirvió para que Rias cayera dormida en los brazos del sayayin mestizo. Trunks como el caballero que era, tomo a la pelirroja de forma nupcial, llevándola directamente a su habitación, pero mientras recorría los pasillos con la heredera gremory, le dio el tiempo de pensar y reflexionar sobre el sueño que tuvo.

¿Sera alguna advertencia? ¿Un presentimiento? ¿Recuerdos de su pasado que se reflejaban en el presente? Fuera lo que fuera Trunks sabía lo que debía hacer. El sayayin mestizo mientras recostaba y acobijaba a la pelirroja viendo su dulce rostro dormido lo decidió, debía llevar su fuerza a un nuevo límite, él era un guerrero sayayin, la sangre de la raza más fuerte del universo corría por sus venas y ninguna barrera lo detendría, él se volvería mas fuerte solo por una razón.

"las protegeré, no importa el costo, no se volverá a repetir lo acontecido en mi mundo" pensaba el hijo de vegeta terminando de arropar a la gremory, la cual parecía una hermosa princesa durmiendo, "Rias, gracias" dijo el sayayin mestizo con voz suave, a lo que paso a besar la frente de la pelirroja, para luego salir de la habitación con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

"mi amado Trunks" murmuro entre sueños la princesa carmesí, sonriendo suavemente mientras se acomodaba en la cama. El hijo de vegeta ya estaba a las afueras de la mansión, a lo que este encendió su ki y se dirigió a las montañas del lugar.

(Ya en las montañas)

Trunks se paró firmemente en este llano de tierra y rocas, la nada misma era este lugar de la ciudad de kuoh, el lugar perfecto para llegar a un nuevo potencial, lugar donde entrenar y aumentar su poder de manera insospechada, para esto el hijo de vegeta levanto su mano izquierda a los cielos, convocando el sacred gear que poseía este.

"ven ddraig!" grito el peli lavanda a lo que el guante armadura de color rojo apareció en el brazo del sayayin mestizo.

[Compañero, hace mucho que no me invocabas] decía el dragón rojo desde el guante mientras se iluminaba la esmeralda cada vez que hablaba, a lo que el hijo de vegeta con un rostro serio se dispuso a responder.

"necesito entrenar ddraig, debo dominar tu fuerza y superar el súper sayayin" dijo el decidido sayayin mestizo, el cual apretó fuertemente su puño derecho para luego convertirse en súper sayayin.

[jajajajajaj, entonces empecemos de una buena vez] exclamo animado el dragón rojo, a lo cual la luz del guante se ilumino mezclándose con el aura del sayayin mestizo.

"en estos días que me quedan, dominare la fuerza de un dragón" pensó el sayayin mestizo, con una mirada seria y que trasmitía toda la decisión que tenía este por llegar más allá de su fuerza actual, impulsado por el sentimiento de la protección y el cariño que tenía a sus amigos.

(Término del entrenamiento, enfrentamiento a solo un día del juego de clasificación)

El resto del tiempo paso con tranquilidad, las chicas tenían sus escenas de celos con Trunks pero estas ya eran mínimas al pasar el tiempo, estas se esforzaban más en el entrenamiento que en sus peleas, a lo cual llevo a las amigas del sayayin mestizo y a Kiba a aumentar su capacidades, así liberando en menor medida el ki al interior de sus cuerpos, lo cual hacía sentir orgulloso al peli lavanda, pero ahora los frutos de la formación debían se revelados y evaluados por el hijo de vegeta, y la primera era nada más y nada menos que la pequeña hermana de Trunks, Koneko toujo.

"ven con todo tu poder Koneko, por mi parte yo….." mientras el hijo de vegeta decía esto, empuño sus puños, frunció el ceño y apretó sus dientes, elevando su ki exponencialmente, "aaaahhhh!" grito el hijo de bulma a los cielos, convirtiéndose en el súper sayayin.

"esto no me lo esperaba" pensó Rias con una gota de sudor cayendo de su mejilla, mientras veía seriamente al sayayin mestizo. Los chicos del club del ocultismo se encontraban de espectadores en la pelea, está más que decir que el sector donde peleaban era un terreno baldío cercano a las montañas donde entrenaba Trunks.

"me tomare enserio esta pelea" exclamo el peli lavanda con seriedad mientras el aura dorada lo rodeaba, a lo que la pequeña hermana de Trunks trago algo de saliva, sintiéndose nerviosa al ver que su hermano hablaba enserio.

Koneko no dijo nada, esta apretó fuertemente sus manos en forma de puños, para luego colocarse e posición de pelea, a lo que Trunks imito la acción de la peliblanca con su propia pose de batalla, aumentando un poco la tensión en el aire, pero esta no duro mucho tiempo, ya que el sayayin mestizo se lanzó primero al ataque lo cual saco un poco de concentración a Koneko.

"aaahhh!" grito el sayayin dándole un puñetazo en el rostro de su hermana, la cual voló por los aires, lo cual saco una mueca de preocupación de Rias pero esta sabía que esta prueba nadie debía interferir, Rias confiaba en el peli lavanda y su juicio en esta pelea.

La pequeña Loli mientras estaba en el aire se dio cuenta de la situación, a lo que dando un giro aterrizo en la tierra, arrastrándose un par de metros sobre el suelo, pero el súper sayayin no le daría descanso a su hermana, a lo que lanzo una esfera de ki hacia ella, a lo que Koneko con una mueca seria puso sus manos como equis en frente de ella, protegiéndose de la esfera de ki la cual exploto sobre ella, dejando solo un rastro de polvo.

"es mi turno hermano" dijo seriamente la pequeña Loli, la cual a la vez que quitaba su manos del frente de ella, se vio una gran determinación en su mirada lo cual saco una sonrisa a Trunks.

"te estoy esperando hermanita" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con un tono animado, listo para seguir con la pelea.

La Loli se aproximó rápidamente al sayayin mestizo, con una velocidad increíble que estaba al nivel de un caballero de la más alta elite, siendo esta solo una torre de gran poder. La hermana de Trunks dio un salto a unos metros del sayayin mestizo con su puño detrás de ella, para luego dejar soltar el golpe de gran fuerza que el súper sayayin detuvo con la palma abierta, pero la fuerza que traía este golpe hizo arrastrar el cuerpo de Trunks varios metros por el suelo.

"impresionante, la fuerza de sus golpes han aumentado mucho" pensó el sorprendido súper sayayin, el cual se distrajo unos segundos, lo cual hizo que Koneko diera una vuelta en el aire y tratara de patear la mejilla de Trunks.

El súper sayayin con los ojos abiertos y en milésimas de segundos, logro anteponer su antebrazo izquierdo, el cual bloqueo totalmente el golpe de la pequeña peliblanca, la cual no se dio por vencida y uso su rodilla para atacar la cara de su hermano, el cual desapareció en frente de la Loli, a lo que esta paso de largo con la rodilla por delante.

"te tengo" pensó Trunks apareciendo por detrás de la pequeña Loli, a lo que este trato de darle un puñetazo en la nuca de su hermana, pero esta dio una media sonrisa en sus labios, a lo que está también desapareció en frente del sayayin, "maldición" pensó el sayayin mestizo con un rostro de sorpresa, el cual no duro mucho ya que la Loli apareció arriba de este.

"aaahhhhhh!" grito con fuerza la pequeña hermana del peli lavanda, la cual venia con todo cayendo desde los aires con sus manos juntas, en un golpe de mazo en dirección del súper sayayin.

"jejejeje, me enorgulleces hermanita" pensó el súper sayayin con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que este dio un salto hacia atrás, lo que provoco que Koneko estrellara su golpe contra el suelo, causando que esta levantara una cortina de polvo y rocas, además de dejar un gran agujero en la tierra.

Trunks sonrió triunfante al ver que su plan funciono, pensando que la pequeña Koneko había quedado estampada en el suelo, pero lo que este no esperaba fuera que el pequeño puño enguantado de Koneko apareciera de la cortina de polvo, a lo cual solo atino a cubrirse el pecho con sus antebrazos, pero el golpe fue tan repentino que envió a volar al súper sayayin por los aires.

Koneko no termino ahí y en cuanto Trunks se recompuso irguiéndose en el suelo, la peliblanca volvió a al ataque, a lo que el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa en su rostro se inclinó a la altura de su hermana la cual venía con su puño por delante, intentando darle un golpe de puño en el centro del pecho a Trunks, pero en vez de eso surgió otra cosa.

"me sorprendes Koneko, en tan poco tiempo has llegado a un nivel jamás pensé que llegarías en tan corto tiempo" exclamo el hijo de vegeta, el cual tenia incrustado el puño de la pequeña Loli en toda la frente. Todos y cada uno de los presentes dejaron de respirar por unos segundos la ver como el súper sayayin detuvo el golpe de Koneko solo con su frente, quedando estático en su lugar con Koneko en frente de él con su puño por delante de ella, la cual también estaba sorprendida por lo hecho por su hermano.

"hermanito" dijo suavemente la peliblanca en un tono de sorpresa, mientras que de su puño comenzó a escurrir la sangre de Trunks, ya que con su golpe abrió una leve herida en la frente del mencionado sayayin.

"pero…" al decir esta palabra, el súper sayayin puso su palma en el estómago de su hermana, a lo que esta sintió una ráfaga de ki la envolvía hasta lanzarla a varias decenas de metros de distancia, a lo que su cuerpo dio varios botes en la tierral, para finalizar al estrellarse en una roca cercana, la cual quedo hecha añicos por el impacto de su cuerpo con esta, "aún falta mucho para que llegues a mi nivel" dijo el súper sayayin con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que este veía a su hermana levantarse con dificultad de entre los guijarros.

"muuuu, hermanito tramposo" dijo la pequeña Loli con un leve puchero en sus labios, a lo que esta se cruzó de brazos molesta con Trunks, el cual atino a frotarse la cabeza con algo de nerviosismo por hacer enojar a Koneko.

"vamos Koneko, no te enojes" decía el súper sayayin el cual usaba su velocidad para aparecer en frente de su hermana, la cual con molestia volteo su cara en sin ver a su hermano, "ummm ya se, como recompensa por haberme golpeado te comprare ese delicioso pastel de chocolate que te gusta tanto, ¿Qué dices?" exclamo el sayayin mestizo mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su frente.

"está bien" dijo Koneko cambiando su actitud en 180 grados, a lo que está muy feliz salto a los brazos de su hermano, le cual la recibió con la misma actitud positiva.

La pareja de hermanos se contentó luego de una increíble pelea, a lo cual dio por finalizada esta, pero esta solo fue la primera, ahora debía continuar con la prueba y quien se erguía delante del sayayin mestizo era nada más y nada menos que el caballero de la nobleza de Rias, el rubio novio de tsubaki el cual ya convocaba una espada negra de mango rojo apuntando al súper sayayin.

"iré sin contemplaciones sensei, demostrare mi velocidad y fuerza con mi espada" dijo el rubio chico el cual tenía una mirada seria en su rostro, a lo que Trunks sonrió mientras sacaba su propia espada y apuntaba con el filo de esta a Kiba.

"digo lo mismo Kiba, voy con todo en esta pelea" exclamo Trunks con una media sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que los espadachines estaban listos y dispuestos a combatir.

En estos instantes no fue uno el que inicio la pelea, los dos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro a toda marcha, chocando sus espadas con fuerza, provocando una ola de aire entre sus espadazos. Los filos de sus espadas chocaban el uno contra el otro en repetidas ocasiones, a lo que Kiba usando su velocidad comenzó a aumentar la rapidez de sus golpes pero el súper sayayin no se quedaba atrás y bloqueaba sus ataques son dificultad alguna.

"vamos Kiba, no me digas que solo eso tienes" decía el sayayin mestizo, el cual lanzaba un espadazo en frente de Kiba el cual dio un salto atrás para esquivarlo.

Kiba no contesto y empuño de nueva cuenta su espada con ambas manos, a lo que saltando sobre Trunks y dejando caer el filo de la hoja ataco al sayayin mestizo, el cual con simpleza puso su espada para bloquear el ataque pero este no sabía que eso era lo que esperaba Kiba, el cual soltó el mango de su espada para usarla con solo una mano, dejando al descubierto su mano derecha la cual invoco una espada blanca de mango azul, la cual se dirigió directo a un costado desprotegido del sayayin mestizo.

"buena estrategia" pensó el sayayin mestizo viendo de reojo como la espada se dirigía a sus costillas, a lo que tuvo por obligación soltar una mano de su espada y atrapar el filo del arma blanca que se dirigía peligrosamente a él, "te tengo" dijo el súper sayayin con una mueca feliz en sus labios.

"no Trunks, yo te tengo!" grito Kiba el cual elevo sus dos pies en el aire, usando las plantas de estos para golpear directamente el pecho de Trunks, el cual sorprendido salió disparado hacia atrás por varios metros arrastrando sus pies.

"no solo veloz, es muy fuerte" pensó el hijo de vegeta mientras se sostenía el pecho donde recibió el golpe. Kiba no espero y una vez más fue al ataque, corriendo a gran velocidad hacia Trunks, "esta vez no me confiare" pensó Trunks empuñando su espada con el ceño fruncido.

Kiba a solo unos metros de Trunks dio un paso al costado, a lo que con una velocidad digna del mejor espadachín del mundo comenzó a correr alrededor del sayayin mestizo, comenzando a crear varias imágenes residuales que rodeaban a un sorprendido súper sayayin, aunque este no era el único sorprendido ya que las chicas también estaban bastantes sorprendidas por lo mostrado por Kiba.

"la técnica de las multi-imágenes" exclamo el sorprendido sayayin mestizo mientras miraba a los kibas que corrían sin descanso a su alrededor.

"desde esa pelea que tuviste con momoyo y realizaste esta técnica sabía que podía lograrla realizar" decía el rubio caballero mientras seguía creando más imágenes residuales de él mismo, "entrene arduamente para perfeccionar esta técnica al máximo, usando mi velocidad de caballero y mi habilidad como espadachín al fin lo logre" dijo Kiba con una sonrisa, empezando su ataque hacia Trunks.

Una de las imágenes se movió rápidamente a Trunks, el cual la esquivo su ataque con la espada pero esta desapareció al instante y otra tomo su lugar, atacando por la espalda de Trunks, el cual dio un salto para esquivar a este, pero al igual que la otra imagen desapareció, ahora otra reaparecía por delante del sayayin mestizo, el cual cansado de esquivar ataco con la espada, pero este solo corto una nueva imagen de Kiba, mientras que el real aparecía detrás del sayayin mestizo con sus espadas empuñadas firmemente, atacando con una en cada costado para tratar de cortar por la mitad al hijo de vegeta.

"recuerda que también puedo hacer esa técnica" dijo Trunks a lo que el ataque de Kiba corto a una imagen residual del súper sayayin mestizo, lo cual dejo con los ojos abiertos al rubio caballero.

"¿Qué ray…." Kiba no termino de decir una palabra más, ya que Trunks tenía su espada por debajo de su garganta, mientras que Trunks estaba por detrás de él.

"una de las debilidades de esta técnica es, si no te puedes mover no puedes usarla" exclamo el sonriente Trunks, a lo que Kiba dio un leve suspiro de alivio mientras hacía desaparecer sus espadas.

"aun me falta mucho por avanzar, espero algún día hacerte usar tu máxima velocidad Trunks" exclamo el rubio chico con una sonrisa sincera en su cara, a lo cual el hijo de vegeta quitaba su espada del cuello de Kiba y la envainaba en su funda.

"tu poder es asombroso amigo, me enorgullece lo que has conseguido hasta el día de hoy" exclamo el hijo de bulma con voz serena, a lo que este ponía una mano en el hombro de Kiba.

"gracias mi amigo" respondió el espadachín con una sonrisa en sus labios, a lo que dio un asentimiento con la cabeza, dando por terminada la pelea entre el caballero y el espadachín.

Luego de esta emotiva escena, Trunks volvió a la normalidad dando un largo suspiro de alivio. Después de dos batallas bastantes agotadoras además de estar en súper sayayin, el sayayin mestizo necesitaba un descanso al igual que los demás, los cuales colocaron una manta larga en el campo, varios cestos de comida y los cubiertos para disfrutar el almuerzo en casi tranquilidad, ya que las chicas pelearon verbalmente por quien alimentaria al hijo de vegeta el cual fue reacio a que lo alimentara, así acabando con la pelea de las chicas.

(Una hora después)

Luego de digerir la comida, además de una pequeña conversación sobre las habilidades de Koneko y Kiba que mostraron en las peleas anteriores, la mayoría elogios para estos dos últimos, las peleas de demostración debían continuar y la chica que se paraba en frente de Trunks era la peli rosa de rostro angelical y autonombrada futura esposa del sayayin mestizo, moka akashiya.

"daré lo mejor de mi Trunks" dijo dulcemente la vampiresa nekomata, mientras daba una reverencia de respeto al peli lavanda, pero en un instante moka quito el collar en forma de cruz del pecho, cambiando su forma al de vampira neko, "no te la pondré fácil solo porque seas mi futuro esposo" dijo la cambiada moka de cabello blanco con aires de superioridad.

"aahhh!" grito el hijo de vegeta con los puños apretados, pasando a su forma de súper sayayin, a lo que luego de esto miro a moka con una sonrisa en su rostro, "no esperaría menos de ti moka" dijo el sayayin mestizo desafiante, a lo que moka se impulsó en la planta de sus pies contra Trunks.

La lluvia de patadas no se hizo esperar, moka con gran rapidez atacaba con sus piernas al hijo de vegeta a la altura de su rostro, a lo que el sayayin mestizo bloqueaba con sus palmas a gran velocidad los ataques de moka, pero esta era incansable y sus patadas se hacían tan rápidas que para el ojo humano era imposible de ver. Trunks dio un leve chistido con la lengua al sentirse a la defensiva, a lo que este con la palma de su mano logro atrapar una pierna de la vampiresa la cual quedo con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa y los reflejos de Trunks.

"te tengo" pensó el súper sayayin, a lo que comenzó a darle vueltas tras vuelta al cuerpo de la neko de ojos rojos, la cual no podía zafarse del agarre de Trunks a lo que llevo a que este la lanzara con fuerza a una pequeña montaña de no más de diez metros de alto.

El cuerpo de moka tomaba velocidad a cada metro que avanzaba, era inevitable que esta se estrellara contra la montaña, pero en el ultimo segundo, moka dio una media sonrisa mientras articulaba su cuerpo en una voltereta hacia atrás, posicionando la planta de sus pies en la montaña, a lo que se encogió de rodillas y se dio un enorme impulso con las piernas, generando tanta fuerza que la montaña se cayó a pedazos. El hijo de vegeta quedo sorprendido por el enorme poder de las piernas de moka, la cual sonrió ante la expresión de su futuro esposo.

"es pronto para sorprenderse cariño!" grito moka con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, a lo que dio un golpe con su pie al aire, lo cual provoco que esta tomara aún más velocidad al impulsarse del mismo aire que la rodeaba, "esta técnica la llamo, **salto aéreo!"** grito moka la cual daba saltos a gran velocidad acercándose a Trunks, a lo que el hijo de vegeta frunció el ceño y apretó fuertemente su puño derecho.

"eso es moka, pero solo me dejas una opción" exclamo el súper sayayin con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que moka se acercaba con una patada voladora al súper sayayin, el cual tomo posición de pelea con su puño derecho detrás de él.

"toma esto!" grito moka a solo unos centímetros de Trunks, el cual dio un puñetazo con mucha fuerza, el cual impacto con gran poder, lo cual provoco una enorme explosión entre los dos ataques.

El impacto fue tan fuerte que genero una enorme ola de aire a presión, lo que hizo levantar las faldas de todas las chicas mostrando sus bragas de distintos colores y diseños, las cuales se tapaban con sus manos sus ojos ya que más que aire también el aire provoco que varias roca y polvo se dispersara por todo el lugar.

Mientras tanto con Trunks y moka, los dos fueron lanzados hacia atrás, ambos destrozando el suelo hasta caer con fuerza en un par de rocas gigantes, quedando enterrados entre los vestigios de las mencionadas, pero esto no duro mucho para el súper sayayin, el cual se levantó con un gran estruendo de ki, enviando las rocas a todas partes.

"fiuuu, ese fue un buen ataque" exclamo el hijo de vegeta mientras sonreía, se podía notar que este disfrutaba de la pelea con moka, la cual salía de entre los escombros con una mirada seria en su rostro, a lo que uso sus orejas de gato para quitarse el polvo de la cabeza y su cola para quitarse los restos de roca en su ropa.

"no esperaba menos del hombre que será mi futuro esposo" exclamo moka con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que su cuerpo mostraba alguna rasgaduras y golpes tras impactar la roca, "pero aún no he dado mi máximo poder!" grito la vampira neko con fuerza, a lo que puso sus puños a sus costados.

"increíble esto es…." Pensó el hijo de vegeta con una mueca de sorpresa en su rostro, mientras que moka comenzaba a emitir un aura rosa intensa alrededor de su cuerpo y las piedras levitaban a su alrededor de una brisa que salía del cuerpo de esta.

"mira bien esto Koneko!" grito moka dejando salir todas su fuerza interior, la cual causaba un leve temblor que sorprendió a todos los presentes, incluso al pequeño tama que se encontraba entre los senos de Akeno.

"jamás creí que la callada moka tuviera un poder como este" decía momo con los brazos cruzados y una mueca seria en su rostro, mientras que la brisa que emitía moka levantaba sus cabellos y falda, al igual que las demás, a lo que solo Koneko y asia sostenían sus faldas para que no se levantaran, aunque la peliblanca Loli veía muy concentrada a su amiga moka, sintiendo en su interior el poder nekomata que emitía esta.

"aaahhhhh, este es el poder interior de nuestra raza Koneko!" grito moka mientras ponía un pie en el suelo, internando este en la tierra, a lo que su fuerza comenzó a dirigirse a este sector de su cuerpo, el cual generaba electricidad por toda la intensidad de energía.

"está concentrado tu su poder en un solo punto, será que…." Pensó el sayayin mestizo abriendo sus ojos de impresión, ya adivinando las intenciones de moka.

"ESTE ES MI NUEVO ATAQUE, **LLAMARADA ASCENDENTE!"** grito moka con intensidad, a lo que al mismo tiempo lanzaba de su pie derecho el cual lo levantaba como si esta pateara algo, pero en vez de patear una cosa, envió una ráfaga de ki de color rojo blanquecino hacia el hijo de vegeta.

El ataque de moka estaba tan concentrado en ki, mientras se dirigía al sayayin mestizo dejaba una estela roja con rayos azules, a lo cual a Trunks no le dio tiempo para esquivarlo y solo tuvo una opción. Esta era detener el ataque con solo sus palmas desnudas, a lo que el ataque impacto de lleno contra él, comenzando a soportar la ráfaga de ki con la fuerza del súper sayayin, pero la llamarada ascendente hacia retroceder al hijo de vegeta centímetro a centímetro, arrastrando sus pies en el suelo por la presión ejercida por la energía.

"uuuughhhhh, si sigo con esto la energía me estallara en la cara" pensó el súper sayayin con preocupación, a lo que no le quedó más remedio que aumentar su poder más allá de los límites de un simple súper sayayin, "aaaahhhhhh!" grito el hijo de vegeta elevando su fuerza de golpe, a lo que envió el ataque de moka a los cielos, el cual estallo en un espectáculo de luces que dejo pasmados a los presentes.

"wow" fue la reacción de la mayoría de las chicas incluyendo a Kiba, solo momoyo se mantuvo seria al ver el estallido de energía.

"si hubiera esperado un poco más, ese ataque me habría mandado a volar" decía el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras veía al cielo. En otro ámbito moka estaba exhausta después de ese ataque, pero esta sonrió al hacer que su futuro esposo usara más poder de lo habitual en esta pelea.

"ufffff, ya no tengo más fuerzas para pelear, me rindo" decía la nekomata vampiresa mientras caía al suelo, lo que esta no sabía que después de llevar su cuerpo al límite, un nuevo poder despertaba en su interior o más específicamente en sus ojos, los cuales se vieron de un color dorado en el iris y negros en su pupila.

"estuviste impresionante moka, ese último ataque me dejo sin aliento" decía el sayayin mestizo con un tono de orgullo en su voz, a lo cual le ofrecía la mano a moka, la cual acepto con gusto y se levantó del suelo con ayuda de Trunks.

"gracias cariño, pero ahora estoy tan agotada que solo quiero descansar" dijo moka respirando agitadamente, a lo que puso el collar en su lugar, volviendo a ser la peli rosa tierna, pero esta se encontraba tan agotada después de usar toda su energía que cayó desmayada en los brazos del sayayin mestizo.

"ups, cuidado" dijo el súper sayayin sosteniendo a moka, a lo cual este sonrió al sentir las respiraciones más normales de moka, lo cual indicaba que esta estaba durmiendo sostenida a él, "ven aquí, te llevare a casa" dijo el súper sayayin el cual tomo entre sus brazos a la peli rosa, la cual inconscientemente sonrió entre sueños.

El súper sayayin les explico la situación a las chicas, las cuales solo asintieron la cabeza ya que a estas no les molestaba que Trunks llevara a moka a la mansión para luego continuar las peleas de prueba, pero antes de irse este dijo que se prepararan para la siguiente lucha, lo que no sabía el hijo de vegeta era que debería enfrentarse a la más peculiar pelea de su vida.

(Unos minutos después)

Trunks regresaba al lugar de las batallas, aunque el sayayin mestizo no se esperaba a quien se enfrentaría en esta ocasión o mejor dicho contra las personas las cuales enfrentaría. El súper sayayin descendió rápidamente al suelo, quedando frente a frente a sus oponentes.

"¿Rias y Akeno?" preguntó el confuso sayayin mestizo, el cual veía extrañado a la heredera gremory y la reina del sadismo, las cuales estaban de espaldas la una con la otra, ambas con sonrisas en sus rostros.

"prepárate Trunks, nuestro poder combinado te sorprenderá" exclamaron Rias y Akeno al mismo tiempo, mientras que el aura roja y amarilla de estas respectivamente emanaban de sus cuerpos, mientras que el pequeño tama ahora estaba viendo a su amo desde los pechos de momoyo.

"bien, esto se pondrá interesante" dijo Trunks con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que se colocaba en pose de pelea.

La batalla entre las chicas más fuertes del clan gremory sin contar a momoyo, se enfrentarían mano a mano al hijo de vegeta, a lo cual este no comprendía que después de ver cada pelea que tuvo con las demás, Rias y Akeno tenían una estrategia para poder someter a Trunks.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Es todo por ahora, el próximo capítulo es la pelea de los gremory y los Phoenix la cual narrare a detalle, ya que se vienen más sorpresas al final, y al terminar la saga, el estreno de la segunda temporada de la familia son en konoha se que lo esperaban, sin mas digo.

El rey del harem alucard77 fuera.

QUE VIVA EL HAREM.


	23. Chapter 23

Saludos lectores, aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, dejemos los saludos, estoy un poco decepcionado por lo acontecido el capítulo anterior, crei que un capitulo de mas de diez mil palabras los comentarios serían tan buenos o mejores que el anterior, pero no fue así, lo cual me decepciona de quienes no comentaron, pues bien que se le va hacer, yo soy escritor y el rey del harem además del autor con mejor rendimiento en actualizaciones se respecta, además de tener más de mil comentarios en dos de mis historias, chupate esa basura sabes de quien hablo, sin más respondo comentarios.

Blake2020: thank you man, you are the best.

wweTheBeast2015: romance is my thing, friend and thank you.

twisterblake2015: moka is fine ajajajaj, thank you man.

blake015: thank you for you review.

Zasetsu04: issei de por si se va a morir, pero mas adelante lo matare tenlo por seguro amigo, lo que mas me gusta es hacer romance, es por eso que soy escritor, la escena del baño se me ocurrió en el instante en que escribía la escena anterior, será una gran batalla lo aseguro.

lord mau shinji 500: el rey tienes razón, se va a morir pero a su tiempo, primero más humillación, ya tenía esa idea de poner algo de gohan del futuro en la historia, la idea que propones es demasiado turbia y compleja para hacerla, además de no tener sentido, lo siento amigo.

Gundum xxx: que no te gusto, la golpiza o la violación de issei? Así saber para en el futuro seguir humillando a issei de la misma forma.

THE CROW 88: haz un capítulo de más de quince mil palabras y demórate poco en actualizar, apuesto que no puedes.

Magnus Mefisto: asuma issei, los mejores personajes para humillarlos de lo lindo.

TsawadaZ: la paliza da ganancia, ese issei sufrirá aún mas, no sé de que siguiente temporada hablas.

HiperVegetaBlue4: las humillaciones seguirán en el futuro, ten tranquilidad ya que hay issei para rato, lo de violar a una de las chicas es una buena idea para que lo castren, lo de Trunks en las aguas termales, pues debes entender que es virgen.

kaiser akuma 7: wow enserio, pues ya me lo han dicho mucho y con más palabras.

Fedbax25: son bastantes palabras y abarque varios capítulos futuros con eso, issei es una basura que me gusta humillar, y Koneko irio a Trunks ya que en ese momento el sayayin bajo sus defensas un poco. Los son en konoha se viene pronto.

Jos Yivaldi: la escena de issei y momoyo te pareció triste pero en que forma, te da lastima issei o no te gusta que lo humille?. Las chicas se llevaron un buen vistazo de Trunks y los padres de issei y sus amigos pues no creo que salgan ya que no son para nada importantes. Recuerdo ese episodio de bob esponja, fue muy bueno.

rodrigo1996: por supuesto, en la segunda temporada ya estará acoplada con los son en konoha.

Fire tynamo: las chicas están loquitas por Trunks, pero en este capítulo algo pasara en los corazones de las chicas, issei es un saco de boxeo, y Trunks por supuesto que se hará más fuerte, he aquí el capítulo.

Warewameshianari: los dos serán humillados, pero issei será mas humillado en el futuro.

FanFic World010: no van a aparecer la patrulla del tiempo, no tiene pito que tocar en mi fic, ya hablamos lo otro y sobre el autor de esa historia, no merece compartir canal con los son en konoha, solo trata de hacer una imitación barato de la historia de otro escritor y los son en konoha, soy claro y sincero.

Kevin4491: son muchas palabras amigos, pero recuerda que soy el escritor que actualiza y no los abandona por meses, issei es basura y la batalla se viene amigo, no comas ansias que se viene esa batalla, puede que tenga algún truco pero difícil alguna poción en contra de Trunks.

Tadokiari: pienso lo mismo que tu amigo, Rias y Akeno tienen su estrategia y issei es una basura.

Victor: Trunks es un sayayin, aguantara algo. Ya vi que son los patrulleros del tiempo, no los incluiré ya que no veo como incluirlos y me parecen muy poco relevantes para mi historia.

Daizuke: la pelea de Rias y Akeno es bastante interesante amigo, gracias por el review.

octavio675: se viene la humillación de raiser, ten paciencia.

nightmare nightmare: esta mala la aplicación parece, humillación para issei para siempre, los son en konoha se viene igual.

firelord012: Trunks el suertudo, jajaja.

Arqchevo: creo que la humillación de raiser será casi igual a la de asuma, hubo harta acción en el capítulo, ahora se viene más romance, más que una premonición es un sentimiento de preocupación nada más. Issei es mi saco de boxeo.

Pmaster the guy: mucho esfuerzo que a veces no es valorado, yo igual a veces me centro mucho en youtube.

Guest: saludos.

Dark7: la versatilidad que hago es para ustedes, mas romance se ha dicho.

Shortkill: bueno, esos escritores me valen verga amigo, yo me considero el rey del harem.

KingAsh123247: gracias.

Bien es todo por el momento, recuerden que ninguna de las series que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños.

Disfruten la lectura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 23: el día del rating game llega, sentimientos aclarados.

Las hermosas mujeres, las chicas más populares de la academia de kuoh, la pelirroja heredera gremory y la reina controladora del rayo, me estoy refiriendo a Akeno himejima y Rias gremory como tal, las cuales en estos instantes estaban al frente de Trunks con sonrisas confiadas en sus rostros, mientras que el príncipe sayayin estaba muy confundido con lo que acontecía en estos momentos, ya que jamás pensó enfrentarse a las dos chicas a la vez. Trunks no las subestimaba en ningún modo, solo que le extrañaba que las dos se unieran contra él, ellas eran muy orgullosas de sí mismas y hacer equipo, no era algo que alguien se podría esperar y menos Trunks.

"vamos Trunks, estarás con esa cara de bobo todo el tiempo o pelearas en serio" exclamo Rias con las manos en las caderas, mientras que decía esto con un tono algo molesta, a lo que Trunks solo movió su cabeza en negación, como si no pudiera creer esto.

"la verdad Rias, no esperaba que pelearas junto a Akeno" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con un tono más sereno, a lo que Rias y la mencionada se miraron entre si unos segundos, para luego sonreírse mutuamente.

"oohh, no te preocupes por ese pequeño detalle Trunks, solo esta vez uniremos fuerzas" dijo Rias con una sonrisa confiada en su cara, a lo que solo dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza mientras se encogía de hombros.

"ara ara, ¿preparado mi lindo príncipe? Por qué aquí vamos" exclamo Akeno con una voz lujuriosa, a lo que esta cambio su vestimenta a la de una miko, mientras que Rias invocaba un par de círculos mágicos de sus manos.

"bien, la pelea comienza ahora!" grito Trunks lanzándose sobre las chicas las cuales muy serias se dispersaron una de cada lado, a lo que Trunks quedo entre ellas, no sabiendo a quien atacar primero.

"¿confundido corazón?" exclamo Akeno la cual dio un gran salto por los aires con las manos cargadas de electricidad, "no te preocupes cariño, yo comienzo el ataque" dijo la mestiza de grandes senos, a lo que esta lanzo una ráfaga de rayos amarillos contra el sayayin mestizo.

"clásico en Akeno" pensó el hijo de vegeta mientras cargaba una esfera de ki con sus dos manos. La intención del súper sayayin era arrasar con el ataque de Akeno, pero lo que no se imagino fue que detrás de él Rias creaba su propio ataque.

"no me olvides" exclamo la sonriente Rias, la cual lanzo una llamarada negra contra el hijo de vegeta, el cual dejo de cargar su ataque para luego dar un gran salto a los cielos, donde los ataque de Rias y Akeno chocaron contra el suelo, dejando un enorme cráter humeante y algo electrificado.

"ufff eso estuvo cerca" exclamo el hijo de bulma mientras se encontraba en el aire, pero de su cabeza se escuchó repentinamente nubes de tormenta, a lo que este levanto su mirada para captar un trueno que venía en dirección hacia él.

"ara" dijo Akeno la cual había invocado este trueno, mientras sonreía al excitada porque su ataque impactaría de lleno contra el hijo de vegeta.

Trunks sin pisca de sorpresa en su mirada, le dio un golpe de revés al trueno, lo cual envió este ataque directamente a Rias, ya que con anticipación el súper sayayin vio a la pelirroja de reojo, así que en una milésima de segundo decidió atacar a la gremory con el propio ataque de su compañera de equipo.

"maldición" dijo Rias a lo que creaba un círculo del clan gremory de sus manos, el cual fue usado para defenderse del trueno de Akeno la cual caía en el suelo, quedando erguida con una mirada seria en el suelo, viendo directamente a Trunks.

"es más difícil de golpear de lo que pensé" Akeno pensó en su mente, a lo que el súper sayayin las miraba hacia abajo con un rostro frio e implacable.

"hey Akeno, ten más cuidado con tu ataques" dijo molesta Rias a su reina, la cual rio dulcemente ante el reclamo de su presidenta.

"ufufufufu, disculpe presidenta, aunque me hubiera gustado su mueca de dolor al recibir mi ataque, ufufufufuf" decía la pelinegra de grandes senos mientras reía sádicamente, a lo cual Rias solo se enfadó más pero debía controlarse.

"ignorare eso, ahora debemos ingeniar otro plan para acatar a Trunks" exclamo Rias con una vena en su frente, a lo que Akeno solo sonrió dulcemente a la pelirroja.

"¿Qué sucede? Si ustedes no atacan, yo si lo haré" exclamo el súper sayayin comenzando a caer en picada contras las chicas, las cuales de inmediato se colocaron en posición de pelea.

"no hay tiempo de pensar mucho, repleguémonos y ataquemos a distancia" dijo Rias con seriedad, a lo cual Akeno asintió mientras daba un paso atrás y comenzaba a lanzar ráfagas eléctricas a Trunks.

"el mismo truco no funcionara dos veces conmigo" decía el hijo de vegeta, el cual con una ráfaga de ki impacto los rayos de Akeno, los cuales se esfumaron gracias al poder de Trunks.

"demonios!" dijo la chica de grandes senos, la cual se cubrió para recibir el ataque de Trunks pero esta fue transportada por un círculo mágico, lo cual la llevo a un lado de Rias nuevamente. El ataque de Trunks estallo en el suelo, dejando sorprendido al hijo de bulma el cual no pensó que usarían círculos de transporte en la pelea.

"su fuerza es incomparable, pero si somos más listas para pelear tendremos una opción" exclamo seriamente la presidenta del club, a lo que Akeno movió su cabeza en afirmación, "es hora de jugar con la mente de Trunks" dijo Rias con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, a lo cual esta desaparecía en otro círculo mágico.

"ara ara, me gustaría jugar contra otra cosa de Trunks pero no importa" exclamo pícaramente la pelinegra reina, la cual al igual que Rias desapareció en un círculo mágico.

El ataque de Rias y Akeno consistía en aparecer y desaparecer de distintos lugares del terreno, cada una enviando sus respectivos ataques contra el súper sayayin. Rias con sus ataques de la destrucción y Akeno con truenos desde sus palmas, pero Trunks se mantuvo esquivando los ataques de las chicas con suma facilidad, ya que la estrategia que usaban las chicas era menor que la técnica de las multi-imágenes que demostró Kiba en su pelea anterior, solo agregando el factor ataque a distancia que golpes cuerpo a cuerpo.

"Esto es muy predecible" pensó el sayayin mestizo el cual con una mueca de molestia, comenzó a elevar su ki mientras que rayos y bolas negras se acercaban directamente hacia él, "aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" grito el súper sayayin. El aura dorada de Trunks aumento de tamaño, el cual ejerció tanta presión en el aire que envió los ataques de las chicas en todas direcciones.

Raynare, Koneko, Kiba, asia y momo también se vieron involucrados en esto, ya que algunos de los ataques de Rias y Akeno fueron hacia ellos, a lo que esquivaron con facilidad, mientras que el pequeño tama en los pechos de momo se agarraba firmemente para no caer.

"esperaba más de usted….." antes de que Trunks terminara su sermón, Rias apareció detrás de este, pero esta vez no venía con las intenciones de lanzar un ataque de destrucción si no que con un golpe de puño directo a la nuca del sayayin mestizo.

El puño de Rias fue esquivado por Trunks al este mover su cabeza a un lado, pero la pelirroja sonrió ante esta acción, ya que de por debajo de Trunks apareció un círculo mágico de transporte, donde Akeno con un gancho bajo, el cual impacto de lleno contra la barbilla del súper sayayin, el cual sorprendido fue levantado del suelo por unos segundos, los cuales fueron aprovechados por Rias, la cual se apoyó con sus manos en el suelo, los cuales ayudaron para impulsarse hacia el cuerpo de Trunks con sus pies por delante, dándole una patada doble en el pecho del hijo de vegeta. La patada fue tan fuerte que lanzo a Trunks hacia atrás tan rápidamente que se estrelló contra una gran roca, la cual atravesó por el impacto, hasta caer en el suelo estrepitosamente, mientras que la roca se caía en pedazos.

Todos quedaron sin respiración por unos segundos, ya que la estrategia de Rias y Akeno había dado efecto, es más fue tan buena estrategia que hicieron volar por los aires a Trunks con tanta fuerza que destrozo una roca antes de caer a la tierra. Luego de unos segundos estos retomaron la respiración, para celebrar y vitorear el ataque combinado de la presidenta y la reina del rayo, las cuales estaban más sonrientes de lo común, ya que su plan salió a pedir de boca.

"lo hicimos Akeno" exclamo la pelirroja con felicidad, a lo que esta levantaba su palma de la mano al aire.

"lo hicimos presidenta" respondió la pelinegra de grandes senos, la cual le dio una palmada en la mano de Rias, chocando los cinco como gesto de triunfo, lo que no se esperaban estas eran las secuelas de su estrategia.

"aaahhhh!" grito Trunks levantándose del suelo, encendiendo su ki y llamando la atención de los demás, los cuales quedaron en silencio, mientras que el hijo de vegeta con un rostro serio comenzó a mover sus manos en diferentes direcciones para luego poner sus manos por delante de él. De sus manos lanzo su famoso ataque ardiente, el cual se dirigió rápidamente hacia las chicas, las cuales sorprendidas no reaccionaban ante el ataque del sayayin mestizo pero solo a unos metros Akeno volvió en sí.

"Rias!" grito la pelinegra de grandes pechos, a lo cual la pelirroja se concentró una vez más, "ayúdame, detendremos ese ataque" dijo Akeno a lo que Rias asintió con lago de nerviosismo. El par de chicas creo una barrera mágica entre las dos, la cual era el doble de fuerte que una normal, a lo que el ataque de Trunks choco, causando que este comenzara a arrastrar los cuerpos de Akeno y Rias.

"aahhh, vamos Akeno, debemos demostrar toda nuestra fuerza!" decía en voz alta Rias, la cual aumentaba su ki hasta que su aura roja ardía con intensidad.

"grrrrrr! Debemos buscar el momento adecuado presidenta!" gritaba Akeno la cual soportaba con todo el poder de Trunks, a lo que las chicas como dijo Akeno buscaban el momento adecuado para hacer estallar su ki.

Trunks se encontraba a decenas de metros de distancia, viendo fijamente como las chicas salían de este predicamento, observando si estas podían con uno de su ataque más débil pero no menos fuerte para los seres de este mundo, tal vez se podía comparar con una ráfaga de ki de momoyo a toda potencia, lo cual llevaría a un maou a tener grandes problemas de soportar.

"no debo darme por vencida, debo hacerlo" pensaba Rias con convicción, a lo que imágenes de Trunks sonriendo y compartiendo con ella en distintas ocasiones se le venían a la mente.

"debo demostrar a mi querido Trunks que soy digna de ser su amante" pensó también con mucha convicción la pelinegra de grandes senos, a lo que imágenes de Trunks junto a ella compartiendo y charlando se generaron en su cabeza.

El poder de las chicas subía y subía a cada segundo, el cansancio en sus brazos ya no les importaba, la fuerza de voluntad y el amor que ellas tenían en sus corazones por Trunks las hacían seguir adelante. Sus ojos estaban ardiendo al igual que su ki, su poder era tal que la bola de energía se detuvo por completo, a lo que la oportunidad de desviar el ataque había llegado pero las chicas no se imaginaron que a través de este forcejeo de poderes lograrían más de lo que pensaban.

"AHORA!" gritaron la unísono Rias y Akeno, las cuales con una explosión de energía lograron devolver al ataque a Trunks, el cual quedo muy impresionado por la perseverancia de las chicas.

"jejejeje, bien hecho chicas" dijo en voz baja el sayayin mestizo con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro, a lo que su propio ataque se dirigía rápidamente a él, pero este solo le dio un manotazo de costado para enviarlo al cielo.

Trunks pensó que la pelea ya había terminado, que la última gota de fuerza de Rias y Akeno se había acabado, pero esto no fue así, ya que en el momento que volvió la mirada hacia las chicas, esta se encontraban acumulando energía en sus palmas, en una pose donde las dos tenían sus manos por delante. El aura roja y amarilla de las chicas se combinada fieramente, a lo que sus poderes hacían lo mismo, lo cual sorprendió al hijo de vegeta, ya que Rias y Akeno al fin habían dominado el ki de su interior.

"aahhhh!" gritaron Akeno y Rias al mismo tiempo, lanzando una bola de energía tan grande como una pelota de playa, la cual con un color rojo y dorado iba en dirección del sayayin mestizo, el cual tenía una expresión de extrañeza en su rostro.

"es muy raro, el ataque de las chicas es muy débil en comparación a sus ataques mágicos" pensó el súper sayayin mestizo, el cual se preparaba para devolver la bola de energía de un golpe, pero en un instante su mueca cambio a otra de sorpresa, "a menos que….." en ese instante en que Trunks dijo esas palabras, la bola de ki estallo en frente de sus ojos, los cuales estaban abiertos de par en par.

"te distrajiste querido" exclamo una coqueta Akeno la cual aparecía detrás del sayayin mestizo, el cual vio de reojo a la chica de grandes senos, a lo cual decidió dar un paso hacia adelante para esquivar lo que fuera hacer la reina del rayo.

"ups, te atrape Trunks" dijo Rias la cual puso sus enormes pechos por delante de ella, a lo que el rostro del súper sayayin quedo entre estas almohadas de la gloria, mientras que Rias pasaba sus brazos alrededor de la cabeza del sayayin, el cual no entendía cómo fue que llego tan rápido sin que se diera cuenta.

"ara ara, ahora es mi turno" dijo la pelinegra de grandes senos con un tono seductor, mientras que esta se abrazaba de la espalda del sayayin mestizo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"no comprendo…." Pero antes de que Trunks dijera una palabra más, Rias estrujo más su cabeza entre sus pechos, lo cual sonrojaba al máximo al sayayin mestizo.

"nosotras no veníamos con la intención de atacarte Trunks" Rias dijo con un tono suave, a lo que el súper sayayin comprendió todo. Las chicas no tenían la intención de pelear cuando se acercaron a él y a esto le agregaron la bola de energía que lo distrajo por unos segundos mientras que Akeno creaba un círculo de trasporte y Rias corría de frente hacia él.

"las felicito chicas me atraparon" dijo el sayayin mestizo el cual ahora era abrazado de frente por Rias y por atrás gracias a Akeno, las cuales no soltaban al hijo de vegeta, "emmmm ya pueden soltarme chicas" decía el hijo de vegeta con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

"no, tienes que decir que te rindes" exclamo Rias con un tono pícaro en su voz, a lo cual Trunks se sorprendió ante las palabras de Rias.

"oh quieres que usemos otra forma para que te rindas" decía Akeno con su usual tono sensual justo en el oído del sayayin mestizo, el cual se sonrojo aún más al sentir el aliento de Akeno en su oreja.

"es.. ..esperen chicas" decía el nervioso sayayin mestizo, el cual comenzaba a recordar los sucesos aquella noche en que vio la gloria de las chicas desnudas en el baño. Rias y Akeno disfrutaban avergonzando al tímido Trunks, pero de reojo veía a las demás chicas muy molestas por lo que estaban haciendo.

"ummmm creo que podría llevar mi plan un paso más cerca a concretarlo" pensó Rias mientras veía a Koneko, Raynare, asia y a momo, "hey chicas, ayúdenos a vencerlo entre todas!" grito Rias a las demás, las cuales no tontas ni perezosas se lanzaron en contra el hijo de vegeta.

"esperen!" grito Trunks pero sus palabras fueron a oídos sordos, ya que asia, Koneko, Raynare y Akeno, bueno también el pequeño tama se abalanzaban sobre él.

"jajajajajaja" reían las chicas mientras que Trunks se encontraba debajo de ellas, las cuales se sostenían sobre su pecho, disfrutando del calor corporal de un súper sayayin, a lo que el avergonzado sayayin mestizo cambio su rostro a uno más sereno, mientras que una sonrisa se reflejaba en su cara.

"bien, bien, me rindo ante ustedes chicas" decía el hijo de vegeta con un tono animado, pero las chicas no se quitaban de encima, a lo que Trunks con una sonrisa astuta uso sus manos para rodear a todas las chicas que se encontraban encima de él, "si eso es lo que quieren aquí vamos" dijo el sayayin mestizo levantando a todas las chicas con solo sus manos, las cuales quedaron sorprendidas por la fuerza del sayayin peli lavanda.

Las chicas junto a Trunks estallaron en carcajadas por este momento, el hijo de vegeta se unía a ellas las cuales disfrutaban cada segundo con el sayayin mestizo, mientras que este compartía el sentimiento de tener momentos de felicidad con sus amigas. Aunque las batallas fueron intensas y muy agotadoras, siempre podían encontrar la forma de relajarse y sonreír mientras que la batalla decisiva por la libertad de Rias estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

"ok, con esto terminamos las peleas de prueba" decía el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa serena en su rostro, a lo que las doncellas miraron algo confusas al sayayin mestizo, ya que aún faltaban asia y momo.

"es..este Trunks, yo…." Pero antes de que la inocente rubia dijera alguna otra palabra, el mencionado sayayin puso una mano en la cabeza de la ex monja, la cual se sonrojo ante el contacto de Trunks hacia ella.

"sé que te has entrenado igual de duro que las demás, pero tu experiencia en batalla es muy poca asia" exclamo el hijo de vegeta directamente a la rubia tímida, la cual bajo su mirada con tristeza, lo cual hizo sentir una punzada en el corazón del sayayin.

Las miradas de las amigas de asia fueron al sayayin mestizo, el cual comenzó a aterrarse ya que las chicas lo miraban con intenciones asesinas y auras purpuras detrás de ellas. El sayayin mestizo tal vez había sido algo duro con las palabras a asia, lo cual denoto la empatía de las chicas con asia, sintiendo la tristeza que ella sentía al saber que no sería de gran ayuda en el rating game.

"pero no quiero decir que no seas una inútil, es más tendrás el papel más importante en la batalla de mañana" dijo el hijo de vegeta acariciando la cabeza de la rubia, la cual alzo la mirada con un brillo de esperanza.

"¿es verdad?" decía la ex monja con un tono esperanzador en su voz, a lo cual Trunks se sonrojo y sonrió ante la belleza de la chica, la cual transmitía mucha paz en sus ojos.

"tu cuidaras de nosotros, tu poder sanador nos ayudara mucho si la pelea nos lastiman o agotan más de lo esperado" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con una voz suave, a lo cual asia volvió a sonreír nuevamente. La rubia chica podría usar su sacred gear para ayudar a sus amigos como siempre lo habría querido.

"lo hare Trunks, cuenten conmigo para curar sus heridas" dijo más animada la ahora no tan tímida asia, a lo cual las chicas volvieron a la normalidad, ya que su amiga tenía confianza en ella misma y poco a poco dejaba su timidez latente de lado.

"confiamos en ti asia" dijo momoyo mientras levantaba un pulgar a la rubia chica, en señal de confianza hacia ella. Las demás chicas también exclamaban palabras de confianza a la rubia chica, a lo cual la ex monja asentía con la cabeza, lo cual le daba más confianza en sí misma, lo cual preparaba aún más a la pelirrubia para la batalla.

Luego de esto las chicas, Kiba y Trunks comenzaron a dirigirse a la mansión gremory, esto después de explicar que el poder de momo no era necesario probar ya que está en si era la más fuerte del clan gremory. Pero mientras estos caminaban por el sendero entre los bosques, el hijo de vegeta sostuvo la mano de momo, mientras se acercaba a la oreja de esta, lo cual sorprendió a la kawakami, y antes de que dijera algo por la actitud del peli lavanda, el mencionado sayayin susurro algo al oído de momo.

"¿estás seguro de eso Trunks?" preguntó en voz baja la artista marcial, la cual reflejaba en su rostro una gran confusión y extrañeza, a lo cual el hijo de vegeta asintió con la cabeza.

"si momo, es mejor mantener esto en secreto de las demás" dijo el sayayin mestizo con voz seria, a lo cual momo al ver el rostro del peli lavanda comprendió que sus palabras no eran ninguna broma.

"bien Trunks" respondió la kawakami dando un asentimiento de cabeza, a lo cual el hijo de vegeta imito, a lo que siguieron su camino a la mansión gremory.

(Más tarde, al anochecer)

Koneko, moka, asia, Rias, Akeno, Raynare, Kiba y hasta el pequeño tama junto a Koneko se encontraban descansando en sus dormitorios correspondientes, cada uno soñando en la victoria que tendrían el día de mañana contra raiser Phoenix, las peleas del día habían elevado su confianza y voluntad de luchar. La fuerza de estos no solo física, si no también mental les daba un gran empuje ante el rating games, la nobleza de Rias tenía las esperanzas de ganar la batalla y demostrar al inframundo que son el grupo más poderoso entre todos los clanes del infierno, pero por sobre todas las cosas y la razón principal para este juego de clasificación era liberar a la presidenta de las garras del pelirrubio Phoenix, el cual no se esperaba lo que le vendría encima.

Rias y las demás no tenían idea de lo que sucedía más allá de la mansión mientras dormían profundamente, ya que los dos jóvenes más fuertes del grupo se encontraban a kilómetros de distancia en un terreno baldío, donde se llevaría el encuentro entre estos pero usando sus máximos poderes, a lo cual lo que dijo Trunks sobre omitir la pelea con momo por ya tener un gran potencial desarrollado era una mentira para que estos pelearan libremente, además de la razón que ocultaba el hijo de vegeta y que solo sabía la kawakami.

"bien Trunks, es mejor que no te confíes un segundo, gracias a que me convertí en un demonio mi fuerza a aumentado mucho" advertía la pelinegra artista marcial mientras estiraba su cuerpo, preparándose para la batalla.

"eso lo tengo muy claro momo y esa es la razón de que iré con todo desde el principio" dijo el peli lavanda el cual con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro invoco a su sacred gear.

"ooohhh, esto se pondrá muy interesante" dijo la oji carmesí, la cual sabia del dragón rojo en el brazo izquierdo del sayayin mestizo y siempre quiso saber que tan fuerte era este junto al poder sayayin de Trunks.

"no pierdas de vista nada de lo que va a pasar ahora momoyo" dijo el hijo de vegeta con seriedad, a lo que alzo su brazo izquierdo hacia los cielos, "te mostrare mi nuevo poder!" grito Trunks a lo quela gema verde del guante rojo brilló con intensidad, a lo que una luz roja envolvió al sayayin mestizo, la cual luego se mezcló a una dorada ante la mirada de shock de la kawakami.

"esto no puede ser, ¿esto es lo que puede lograr la raza sayayin?" se preguntó mentalmente la pelinegra, la cual no podía creer lo que sucedía ante sus ojos, pero su sorpresa aumento más cuando la luz cegadora desapareció por completo.

"este es mi máximo poder momoyo, el poder para protegerlas a ustedes y el mundo en que vivo" exclamo el hijo de vegeta, al cual solo se podía ver sus ojos de color esmeralda los cuales transmitían la seriedad de un guerrero sayayin…

(Al día siguiente, en el club del ocultismo)

"ya solo falta una hora antes de que empiece el rating game" exclamo la pelirroja Rias mientras miraba el reloj de la pared. Los miembros del club se encontraban algo ansiosos de empezar, el nerviosismo se podía sentir pero el deber de ganar era as fuerte, debían hacerlo por su presidenta y por la seguridad de Trunks, ya que si estos perdían, la vida de Trunks también se perdería por la apuesta de este con el Phoenix.

"estoy lista para patear el trasero de ese pollo frito" decía momo con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, mientras que golpeaba su palma con su propio puño, pero las miradas sobre ella eran de confusión ya que esta estaba vendada los antebrazos y varios rasguños en la cara, las cuales eran tapadas por parches blancos.

"pero antes, dime como te hiciste esas heridas" dijo Rias con los ojos entre cerrados y no solo ella, las demás también miraban de la misma forma a momo, a lo cual a esta le salió una gota de sudor en su nuca.

"bueno, este yo, pues, ummm bueno emmm" divagaba la kawakami la cual se frotaba la cabeza con nerviosismo, a lo que miraba de reojo al hijo de vegeta, el cual solo volteo su mirada a otro lado sin saber qué hacer en esta situación, "oh ya recuerdo, me caía de las escaleras ayer en la noche" dijo momo como si se le hubiera ocurrido la mejor excusa en el mundo.

"eres la mujer más fuerte de entre nosotros y te lastimaste cayendo de una escalera" dijo Rias con una ceja alzada, no creyéndole nada de nada a la kawakami la cual reía nerviosa ante la lógica de Rias.

"bueno yo… es.. estaba sonámbula eso es, pufff estaba sonámbula y no me di cuenta de las escaleras, esa es la razón" dijo la pelinegra con un tono algo dudoso, a lo cual Rias la miro con rareza para luego dar un largo suspiro, "asia, por favor cura a momo, debemos estar al cien por ciento para la batalla" dijo Rias, dejando de lado el tema de momo y sus heridas.

"si presidenta" respondió la timida asia, la cual comenzó a usar su sacred gear para sanar las heridas que le dejo Trunks en su pelea nocturna. La pelea se llevó a la kawakami por delante, la que ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad contra el hijo de vegeta.

"bien, mientras que momoyo es curada por asia, discutiremos las posiciones de cada uno en el campo de batalla" dijo la presidenta de cabello carmesí, mientras colocaba un mapa de la academia en la mesa.

"¿pelearemos en la academia?" pregunto preocupada moka, a lo cual Rias solo dio una leve sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"la batalla se realizara en una dimensión creada a semejanza de la academia de kuoh" decía la pelirroja mirando a moka, la cual dio un leve suspiro de alivio, "los rating games se llevan a cabo en lugares donde no se dañe a ningún ser, que no tenga que ver en la batalla" explico Rias mientras sacaba un marcador de su escritorio.

"wow, no pensé jamás que se pudiera crear una dimensión para estas ocasiones" decía momo la cual ya se sentía mucho mejor gracias a asia, a lo cual comenzaba a quitarse las vendas de su cuerpo.

"se requiere mucha magia para mantener la dimensión alterna, cuando se agota esta desaparece y volvemos a la realidad" explico Rias con la mirada puesta en el mapa, a lo que comenzó a trazar círculos alrededor de varias sección del papel, "es por eso que mi propio hermano mantiene la dimensión con su magia" decía Rias la cual colocaba el marcador a un lado del mapa.

"el hermano de Rias debe ser muy fuerte" pensó el hijo de vegeta, el cual parecía muy interesado en la explicación de Rias sobre esta dimensión alterna.

"el rating game es parecido al ajedrez, la nobleza rival intentara derrotar al rey enemigo" decía la pelirroja a sus compañeros de club los cuales comprendían el juego de mesa, "la nobleza de raiser vendrá por mí y no importara si los demás siguen en el juego, si soy derrotada todo se acabó" dijo seriamente la heredera gremory, lo cual hizo sentir preocupación en sus siervos.

Ellos comprendían que por más fuertes que eran, un solo descuido o una mejor estrategia por parte del Phoenix podría llevarlos a la derrota. Así que debían conocer cada lugar del terreno de batalla, donde la nobleza de raiser probablemente iría a su base y atacar directamente al rey, en este caso la pelirroja Rias.

"es por eso que he trazado estos lugares de la academia, en donde la nobleza de raiser tratara de entrar a nuestra base, la cual se me ha informado será el club del ocultismo" decía la princesa carmesí mostrando los círculos que había trazado en el plano.

"¿y la de raiser?" pregunto moka con una ceja alzada en confusión, a lo que Rias dio una leve sonrisa mientras tomaba el marcador, el cual sirvió para marcar un nuevo sector en el mapa.

"aquí, el edificio del consejo estudiantil" dijo la pelirroja gremory, la cual puso un dedo en el lugar marcado, a lo cual la nobleza sonrió ante esto. Si estos sabían dónde se encontraba raiser, sería más fácil de predecir su estrategia y atacarlo con la guardia baja.

"sencillo, iremos ahí y le patearemos el trasero al pollo frito, es todo" dijo momoyo encogiéndose de hombros, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, a lo que Rias se tomó el entre cejo, negando con la cabeza la actitud de momoyo.

"pero antes debemos acabar con las demás piezas, si un solo Peón llega a nuestro territorio puede promocionar a reina y si fuerza sería más grande de lo que imaginas" dijo Rias con un tono molesto, alzando la mirada hacia momo, "solo imagina que sus ocho peones a nuestra base, es mejor ser más estratégicos en estos casos que solo pensar con los puños" decía la pelirroja a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos, a lo que momo dio un chasquido con la lengua y no dijo palabras alguna.

"momoyo" dijo Trunks el cual puso una mano en el hombro de la oji carmesí, la cual volteo de inmediato hacia Trunks, "todo saldrá bien, no hay porque apresurar las cosas" dijo el peli lavanda el cual le guiño un ojo a la kawakami, la cual con una sonrisa en su rostro asintió con la cabeza.

Luego de esto, Rias comenzó a explicar el plan para detener a los siervos de raiser, donde se colocarían cada uno de ellos, las trampas que pondrían alrededor del edificio y sus cercanías, además de apoyarse los unos con los otros si una pelea en desventaja se llegara a perpetuar, aunque la fuerza de cada una de ellas superaba por mucho a la nobleza de raiser. Rias sabían que eran muy fuertes, pero si la confianza era excesiva, la catástrofe podría recaer en ellos.

"es todo, ahora debo advertirles algo" exclamo Rias la cual se sentaba pesadamente en su silla detrás del escritorio, "raiser puede tener algún truco bajo la manga o alguna forma de hacer trampa, luego de ser humillado por Trunks esa vez, debe entender el poder de él" decía la heredera gremory, la cual recordó el día en que Trunks corto la mano de raiser y lo mando a volar de una patada.

"estaremos atentos a cualquier cosa que haga raiser, presidenta" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con seriedad, a lo que Rias sonrió ante, ya que la actitud de sus amigos no era nada arrogante, si no de guerreros de cabeza fría, ellos pensaban antes de actuar.

"eso me tranquiliza" decía la pelirroja la cual dio un suspiro de alivio, ya habiendo terminado de aclarar cada situación que se pudiera aparecer en la batalla.

"pero antes debo cambiarme de ropa, no luchare con el uniforme de la academia, es muy incómodo" dijo el peli lavanda mientras se agarraba el cuello de la camisa, a lo que saco una sonrisa pervertida de Akeno y momoyo. Trunks se sentía incómodo con el uniforme, no así con sus amigos, los cuales vestían sus uniformes de escuela para la batalla, aunque momo hacia la diferencia con la chaqueta de la academia sobre sus hombros.

"ara ara, si quieres puedo ayudarte a quitarte esas molestas ropas" decía Akeno con sensualidad, a lo que se acercaba a Trunks y apegaba sus senos en contra de su pecho musculoso.

"no le hagas caso Trunks, yo te ayudare con eso" decía momo por detrás de Trunks, pasando una mano por debajo del cuello de este, mientras acercaba su boca al oído del peli lavanda, lo cual sonrojo al hijo de vegeta, mientras que las miradas asesinas de moka, Koneko, Rias, Raynare y hasta de la propia asia recaían en él.

"n..n…no es necesario chicas, yo puedo solo, adios" dijo con nerviosismo el hijo de bulma, el cual con rapidez y delicadeza salió disparado hacia el cuarto, donde cerro con llave la puerta.

"ara, que decepción" dijo la mestiza Akeno, la cual ponía una mala cara al ver que su pequeño plan no funciono, pero se alegró por dentro por haber avergonzado al sayayin mestizo. Pero de un momento a otro, un círculo mágico de color plata apareció en el centro de la habitación, por donde salió nada más y nada menos que grayfia lucifer.

"grayfia" dijo la pelirroja con un tono molesto, a lo que esta se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió algo hostil hacia la esposa de su hermano.

"buenas noches señorita Rias y a sus siervos" dijo educadamente la reina de sirzechs, la cual saludaba con su característica frialdad en su voz, lo cual saco una mueca de molestia por parte de la pelirroja, "espero estén preparados, el rating game comenzara en unos minutos" dijo la peli plateada con sus manos en el regazo.

"si solo vienes a decir eso, puede irte de aquí" dijo la pelirroja Rias con un tono molesto, a lo que grayfia con su rostro frio y duro, volvió su mirada a la hermana de su marido.

"también debo informarles que el rating game será transmitido por todo el inframundo a petición del señor raiser" exclamo grayfia sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de Rias, la cual enfureció ante las palabras de la peli plata.

"ese bastardo, cree que ya tiene ganada la batalla y quiere que todo el infierno lo vea" pensó con enejo Rias, la cual apretaba firmemente sus puños para luego cambiar sus labios a una sonrisa, "se llevara una gran sorpresa al subestimarnos" pensó Rias a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

"es todo lo que debo informar, su nobleza se trasladara al campo de batalla de esta misma habitación" decía grayfia la cual comenzaba a echar un vistazo a la nobleza de Rias, a lo que le extraño que Trunks no se encontrara entre ellos, "disculpe señorita Rias, pero toda su nobleza debe estar al momento de ser enviados a la dimensión de pelea" decía grayfia sin emoción alguna en su rostro. A lo que esta se refería era al hijo de vegeta y Rias lo entendió.

"eso es…." Pero antes de que Rias explicara la situación del sayayin y su cambio de vestimenta, la puerta del cuarto en que se encontraba el mencionado guerrero se abrió de par en par.

"disculpen la tardanza, pero debía buscar mi espada antes de partir" dijo el peli lavanda con una sonrisa en su rostro, el cual vestía su tradicional chaqueta azul de mangas largas, playera negra, pantalones grises y botas anaranjadas, mientras que su cabello estaba atado en una coleta y su espada detrás de su espalda.

En el momento en que Trunks se mostró, hubo una reacción unánime de rostros soñadores y enamoradizos de las chicas, excepto por una. Rias sintió una punzada directamente en el centro de su corazón, seguido de un escalofrió que invadió su cuerpo, lo cual provoco que la pelirroja se llevara sus manos al pecho, mientras veía con preocupación al joven de cabello largo.

"este dolor, porque siento que….." pensaba Rias mientras se mordía el labio, mientras que sus amigas se acercaban alegres y sonrojadas ante el guapo Trunks, el cual se frotaba la cabeza mientras reía por los halagos de las chicas, "será la última vez que veré sonreír a Trunks" dijo en voz baja la pelirroja, con una mirada tristes en sus ojos.

"si están todos listos, yo me retiro, señorita Raynare, venga conmigo, tenemos un palco solo para usted a petición de la señorita Rias" dijo la esposa de sirzechs con serenidad, a lo cual la mucama de Trunks se sorprendió. La caída vio con impresión a Rias, la cual le sonrió a ella y al pequeño tama que se encontraba entre sus pechos.

"veras en primera fila como acabamos con el tono de raiser" dijo Rias con una sonrisa un poco forzada en su rostro, ya que en su interior aún seguía ese sentimiento de preocupación.

"te lo agradezco Rias, ven tama, apoyaremos al amo Trunks desde las gradas" dijo Raynare sonriéndole a tama, el cual solo maulló a la caída. "suerte a todos, Trunks demuéstrales el poder de un sayayin" dijo la maid, la cual se acercó al hijo de vegeta y beso su mejilla son previo aviso.

"Raynare" dijo Trunks mientras se tocaba el lugar en donde la caída puso sus labios, la cual se dirigió al lado de grayfia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"ese fue un amuleto de la buena suerte, adiós amo Trunks" exclamo la pelinegra caída antes de partir en un círculo mágico junto a la esposa del lucifer.

Las chicas tenia miradas asesinas hacia el hijo de vegeta, el cual siempre tenía grades problemas por un beso de alguna de las chicas, pero siempre tenía la oportunidad de escapar de la situación y dejar discutiendo a las chicas entre ellas, pero esta vez era muy diferente, no había salida para el hijo de bulma así que debía hacer algo rápido o esas miradas asesinas podrían transformarse en gritos de celos por parte de sus amigas.

"tengo una idea, como Raynare me dio un amuleto de la buena suerte, yo les daré uno a ustedes" dijo el sayayin mestizo con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual hizo cambiar los rostros de todas las chicas, las cuales tenían grandes sonrisas en sus brillantes rostros.

"yo primero" dijo la pequeña Loli, la cual tan rápida como el rayo está enfrente del sayayin mestizo, a lo cual las demás solo dieron un suspiro de decepción al ver como la peliblanca les ganaba en ser la primera en recibir un beso de Trunks.

"bien, aquí voy" dijo el avergonzado sayayin, el cual se inclinó levemente para besar suavemente y tiernamente la frente de su hermana adoptiva, a lo cual esta se alegró como se sonrojaba ante la muestra de cariño por parte de Trunks.

"te quiero hermanito" exclamo animada la peliblanca, la cual abrazaba a Trunks con ternura, a lo cual este con una mueca de sorpresa en su rostro devolvió el abrazo de su hermana.

"y yo a ti hermanita" dijo el peli lavanda con una sonrisa suave en su cara, lo cual saco suspiros de ternura por parte de las chicas. Luego de esto asia se acercó al hijo de vegeta, ya que mientras suspiraban, la inocente monja se colocaba más cerca de Trunks.

"e..es..es mi turno" decía la avergonzada asia, la cual se frotaba las manos e intentaba no ver a los ojos de Trunks, el cual se froto la cabeza por unos segundos, para luego poner sus manos en los hombros de la rubia.

"recuerda, cúbrenos la espalda" dijo Trunks con una sonrisa en sus labios, los cuales tocaron suavemente la frente de una sonrojada asia por unos segundos.

"lo haré" dijo con convicción en su voz asia, a lo cual tenía una sonrisa brillante en su cara, a lo cual Trunks se alegró por esto. De un momento a otro, Akeno se encontraba en la espalda de Trunks, a lo cual esta lo abrazo mientras ponía su boca cerca del oído del sayayin mestizo.

"ara ara, ahora es mi turno, pero yo lo quiero en los labios" dijo seductoramente la mestiza de grandes pechos, a lo que Trunks se sonrojo como un tomate ante la insinuación de Akeno.

"confórmate con una beso en la frente pervertida" exclamo muy enojada y celosa la pelirroja, la cual apuntaba a Akeno con una vena palpitante en su frente, a lo cual Akeno solo dio un mohín de molestia en sus labios.

Luego de esto, Akeno solo se colocó en frente de Trunks con una sonrisa pícara y dulce a la vez, a lo que Trunks lentamente y con mucha vergüenza se acero al rostro de la pelinegra de grandes pechos, con la intención de besar su frente, pero Akeno con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos y con una gran rapidez robo los labios de Trunks, dándole un rápido beso en los labios del sayayin lo cual saco muecas de molestias por parte de las demás.

"ara, así esta mucho mejor" dijo la pelinegra la cual de un momento a otro comenzó a correr por la habitación, siendo seguida por Koneko, Rias y momo, las cuales gritaban varios insultos y reclamaciones a la caída mestiza.

"siguen siendo unas niñas" exclamo moka con los brazos cruzados a un lado de Trunks, el cual dio un leve grito al ver a la moka ya trasformada y sin su cruz en el cuello.

"moka, ¿Cuándo fue que cambiaste?" preguntó el hijo de vegeta, a lo cual moka dio una sonrisa arrogante a la vez que veía de reojo a Trunks.

"eso no importa, ahora quiero mi amuleto de la suerte" dijo la nekomata vampiresa con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara, mientras que se ponía en frente del sayayin mestizo.

"este yo…" decía el sonrojada sayayin, a lo cual moka dio una leve risa para luego apuntar con su dedo a su mejilla, a lo cual Trunks capto la indirecta de moka, lo cual saco un suspiro de alivio ya que moka no era como Akeno, "bien aquí voy" dijo el peli lavanda con las manos en los hombros de moka.

La peliblanca no hizo movimiento alguno y disfruto del contacto de los labios de Trunks en su mejilla, el cual duro unos segundos antes de terminar con el beso, dejando un poco sonrojada a la chica, pero su ánimo se disparó hacia los cielos y sus ansias de luchar estaban a flor de piel. Solo un beso de Trunks provocaba esto en la neko vampira.

"mis patadas serán tan veloces como un rayo" exclamo moka con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual Trunks dio un asentimiento de cabeza. Trunks al darse cuenta de su alrededor, vio como Rias y momo estaban esperando en la fila, para un beso suyo.

"ahora, ¿Quién es la próxima?" decía el colorado sayayin mestizo, el cual se frotaba la parte posterior de su cabeza, a lo que momo y Rias se miraron la una con la otra.

"Después de usted presidenta" dijo momo con una sonrisa algo sospechosa en su cara, a lo cual Rias la miro de forma extraña pero aun así dio un paso a adelante, para recibir su amuleto de la suerte.

"lista Rias aqu…." Pero antes de que Trunks dijera algo más, a la heredera gremory lo abrazo con cariño, poniendo su cabeza en su hombro, lo cual saco un sonrojo por parte de Trunks, ya que este recordó el beso que se dieron esa noche en que decidió protegerla de raiser.

"promete que te cuidaras, que regresaras a mi sano y salvo" dijo con suavidad la pelirroja, la cual no dejaba de abrazar al hijo de vegeta, el cual devolvió el abrazo a esta.

"lo prometo Rias, además ustedes saben quién soy" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa confiada en su cara, mientras que se separaba lentamente de Rias y volvía su mirada a las chicas, las cuales le sonreían a este, "yo soy su protector" dijo el sayayin mestizo el cual se frotaba la cabeza con una sonrisa muy animada en su cara.

En ese instante los corazones de cada una de las chicas se detuvo unos momentos, para luego comenzar a latir tan rápidamente que se podía sentir el golpeteo de ese órgano en su pecho, las cosquillas parecidas a aleteos de mariposas se sentía en sus estómagos, los colores se subían a sus rostros y sus ojos eran tan brillantes como la estrella más blanca en el firmamento. En ese instante, Trunks robo el corazón definitivamente de las chicas….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Es el fin por ahora, recuerden que entre más comentarios menos me demoro en subir un capítulo, ahora con mejor razón, ya que termine la práctica profesional y no tengo ningún trabajo que hacer, me puedo relajar como quiera y escribir, pero más es la motivación si dejan varios comentarios.

Bien es todo, la pelea de raiser se viene el próximo capitulo, si o si se viene esa humillación, sin mas que decir, el rey del harem alucard77 fuera

QUE VIVA EL HAREM.

PD: LA FAMILIA SON EN KONOHA, PRONTO!


	24. Chapter 24

Una vez mas nos encontramos queridos lectores, he aquí un nuevo capitulo el cual es el comienzo del rating game, mucha acción por delante amigos, además de escenas muy tiernas y otras sorpresas más pero sin demora contesto comentarios.

Blake2020: yeah, thank you man.

wweTheBeast2015: the training will be very important friend, thanks for the comment.

blake015: thank bro.

twisterblake2015: thank you for your words friend, it is good that a reader values my work and myself.

nightmare nightmare: al fin sirve la app, algo tengo planeado amigo, solo queda esperar para ver.

Bakunonosor: falta poco amigo, ya estamos en el rating game y se viene la paliza, ya se viene la segunda temporada de los son amigo.

Fedbax25: las humillaciones es lo que te gusta amigo jajaja, siempre tiene que ver una estrategia antes de pelear, ya que si no fuera así seria muy estúpida la historia, esa sensación es peligrosa solo digo, ya arregle el, lo cual y lo use moderadamente.

kaiser akuma 7: aja.

Zasetsu04: una estrategia buena puede vencer al mas fuerte enemigo, el rating game será para la historia amigo, disfrútalo mucho, uffff raiser se llevara una paliza descomunal.

Kishinoshi: las dudas serán respondidas en su momento.

FanFic World010: gracias y los patrulleros del tiempo no tenían sentido eso nomas, espero tu video amigo, estoy muy ansioso.

Armando Ulloa El Master: gracias.

lord mau shinji 500: te confirmo amigo que raiser no será asesinado, muy humillado si, pero muerto no, raiser puede reconstruirse pero aun así siente dolor, en con solo eso una persona se doblega, pufff hace rato que cell esta entrenando destruyendo mundos, ya lo había puesto en el fic, mas atento amigo.

Kevin4491: he aquí la pelea amigo disfruta esa acción de principio a fin, aaaa ya estas intuyendo lo que pasara eso me gusta, pones atención a los detalles, cell pues eso aún no se ha decidido por completo pero aparecerá pues no se.

Guest: gracias.

KingAsh123247: se viene lo mejor joven.

Fire tynamo: excato amigo, esa tortura de raiser se viene de lo bueno, sorpresas habrán pero de por si raiser será humillado hasta el fin, el trabajo quita mucho tiempo y lo entiendo, una batalla esta por comenzar solo disfrútala amigo, y se vienen los son.

Jos Yivaldi: ufff no se que quiso decir Rias con eso, a bueno seguiré con las humillaciones a issei, pensé que te gustaba ese pervertido.

chavatronico123: primero las batallas luego la humillación, tranquilo que valdrá la pena la humillación, ummm yo no se que pudo hacer Trunks en el entrenamiento.

firelord012: ufff será una gran paliza amigo.

Jos Yivaldi: a ver amigo te gusta o no issei, o fue la escena en que Trunks recordó a gohan, no te entiendo amigo.

ANDRU: tienes la razón.

Wokki: genial.

Alexzero: entre mas comentarios, mas rápido actualizo.

Warewameshianari: acostúmbrate amigo, yo soy mas romance que otro genero.

Victor: raiser sufrirá por todos y cada uno de la nobleza de Rias, será una paliza legendaria.

Tadokiari: recuerda, primero la batalla entre noblezas, luego la paliza pero te aseguro que será muy buena.

Saitama Uzumaki: a ver, en primera yo solo escribo, lo imagino en mi cabeza y lo llevo a la escritura, segundo Trunks seguirá virgen técnicamente, gracias por el comentario.

Daizuke: la acción será el plato principal en este capitulo espero te agrade, no leo mangas y aun no veo la serie de digimon, pero dime tu que piensas del manga y el anime de digimon.

Guest: a ti te quería responder anónimo de mierda, el anime esta lleno de cliches imbécil que wea quieres, que Trunks se folle a las chicas así como así, esta es una historia que sigue el anime pero con grandes cambios pedazo de mierda, además si no ves, existe mucha gente que le encanta esta historia y no perdieron su tiempo en leerla, sin mas púdrete sapo culiao.

Guest: págame y escribo en un rato el capitulo.

Dark7: gracias querido lector.

lore-chan: trato de hacer las escenas mas tiernas posibles.

Bien es todo por ahora, ya vamos por los mil cien comentarios, vamos que se puede muchachos y muchachas, sin mas ninguna de las series que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños, disfruten la lectura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 24: gremory v/s Phoenix, el enfrentamiento comienza.

Las palabras de Trunks dejaron a las chicas por unos segundos mirándolo con los ojos abiertos, sus bocas también se encontraban ligeramente abiertas mientras que las mejillas estaban encendidas de carmesí, a lo que luego de unos minutos, las chicas tuvieron diferentes reacciones a las palabras del sayayin mestizo.

Akeno se tomaba las mejillas mientras decía ara ara en repetidas ocasiones, moviéndose de un lado a otro con una dulce sonrisa en su cara, Koneko quedo en su lugar con el rostro completamente rojo, mientras que de su cabeza salía vapor por lo avergonzada que estaba en esos minutos, asia se tapó la cara con vergüenza sin decir palabras alguna pero por dentro gritaba de felicidad al ser tan preciada por Trunks. Por otra parte Rias se tomaba el pecho el cual le retumbaba fuertemente, pero la sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su cara no se quitaba de ninguna forma, moka reía a carcajadas por la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos, sin saber cómo reaccionar y solo dejando salir su risa a los cuatro vientos, pero otro caso era momo, a la cual era la última chica en recibir su amuleto de la suerte, el cual lo quería de manera diferente después de escuchar las palabras del sayayin mestizo.

"truuunks!" grito la kawakami saltando a los brazos del mencionado, el cual se vio tan sorprendido por la repentina acción de momo, que solo atino a mover sus brazos para atrapar a la oji carmesí entre sus brazos, en el proceso cayendo de espalda junto a la artista marcial.

"auchhh, eso no me lo esperaba" dijo Trunks el cual se había golpeado la cabeza contra el suelo mientras que momo estaba sobre él, "momo porque hicis….mmmmppphhhh" Trunks antes de reclamarle a momoyo, esta cerro sus labios con los suyos, besándolo de lleno en los labios, cosa que dejo paralizado al hijo de vegeta.

Momoyo ya había besado al hijo de vegeta anteriormente, a lo cual no era novedad que la pelinegra mostrara este tipo de afecto con él, pero lo que hacía diferente este beso con los anteriores, fue que momo no lo besaba con toda ferocidad y pasión que lo hacía, sino que esta vez la oji carmesí lo realizaba con suavidad y ternura, acoplando su boca con la del sayayin mestizo, el cual al sentir tal desborde de amor y ternura en momo, comenzó a dejarse llevar por los labios de la kawakami, así cerrando sus ojos y devolviendo el beso a la pelinegra, pero….

"MOMO!" gritaron enfurecidas las chicas, las cuales se fueron encima de la kawakami, sacándola a la fuerza de los labios del sayayin mestizo, a lo que esta no se resistió.

La oji carmesí mientras era jalada por las demás, sintió su corazón apretarse con fuerza mientras veía con los ojos abiertos al hijo de vegeta, el cual con una sonrisa nerviosa se levantaba del suelo. Un sentimiento de preocupación invadió todo el cuerpo de momo, a lo que mientras las demás gritaban furiosas a la oji carmesí, esta se tocaba los labios y su pecho al mismo tiempo.

"mi pecho, ¿Qué es esta sensación? Acoso será que….." los pensamientos de momoyo se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de grayfia, la cual se escuchó por toda la habitación, además de llamar la atención del club de ocultismo.

[el rating game empezara en cinco minutos, se pide a ambas noblezas que estén preparadas] dijo grayfia desde el puesto de vigía en la dimensión alterna, el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la pelea prometida.

"con que grayfia será el árbitro del juego" exclamo Rias con las manos en las caderas y una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual el hijo de vegeta quedo algo confundido.

"no sabía que los rating games tenían árbitros que lo juzgaran" dijo el hijo de vegeta con un toque de confusión en su rostro, a lo que Rias dio una ligera risilla antes de responder al sayayin mestizo.

"los juegos de clasificación se han realizado para medir la fuerza de la nobleza de cada miembros de los disantos clanes del inframundo" decía la pelirroja en tono explicativo a Trunks, el cual asentía con la cabeza, "estos necesitan de un juez que declare si una pieza esta fuera de combate y no hayan víctimas fatales durante el juego" decía la pelirroja con un dedo al aire. Las palabras de Rias simples y sencilla, ayudaron a Trunks, moka, asia y momo sobre las reglas del juego.

"tch, que molestia, tendré que controlar mi fuerza para no acabar con esas chicas" decía momo chasqueando la lengua con un tono de molestia en su voz, mientras que se cruzaba de brazos.

"jajajajajaj" comenzaron a reír los demás. La actitud de momoyo nunca cambiaria, además de que esta explicación saco de a momo de la mente la preocupación de su corazón por Trunks, pero ese sentimiento de preocupación estaría presente en su corazón hasta el momento que se hiciera realidad el motivo de este.

Mientras que los miembros de la nobleza de Rias y la misma gremory se preparaban para la batalla, Raynare minutos atrás conocía al hermano de esta y a otros dos peculiares personajes, los cuales esperaban pacientes el inicio del rating game.

(Minutos atrás, habitación de espectadores)

"bien señorita Raynare, aquí estamos" dijo la peli plata en un tono sereno, mientras que la pelinegra veía asombrada una gran habitación finamente decorada, donde se podía encontrar una mesa con una gran cantidad de bocadillos elegantemente colocados, además de varias bebidas alcohólicas y sin alcohol, repartidas en la mesa de blanco mantel.

"sorprendente, la familia de Rias es más rica de lo que pensé" decía la pelinegra extasiada por la vista y adornos de la habitación. Rayare estaba tan concentrada por la bella visual, que no noto a un hombre que se acercaba a ella, el cual tenia el cabello rojo y largo, usando una capa negra que lo cubría por completo, adornado por hombreras de color rojo y detalles negros con dorado.

"señorita Raynare, es un gusto tenerla con nosotros para ver el juego de clasificación" dijo el hombre de rojo cabello con una sonrisa dulce, a lo que Raynare volvió su mirada a este hombre, a lo cual la maid de Trunks se sonrojo levemente por lo guapo del chico.

"el placer es mío señor" dijo la pelinegra caída con un tono suave en su voz, a lo que sirzechs sonrió ante la reacción de Raynare, pero esta sonrisa era muy galante a lo que grayfia se puso en alerta. Sirzechs en si no era un don juan y nada por el estilo, la caballerosidad del pelirrojo era comparable a Trunks, lo cual atraía a las mujeres demonios, pero como Rias, grayfia defendía lo que era suyo.

"déjeme presentarme, mi nombre es sirzechs gremory, hermano mayor de Rias" dijo el hombre de larga cabellera, a lo que este pretendía besar la mano de Raynare, pero un aura asesina salió detrás de la caída.

Por atrás de la caída, se encontraba la peli plateada esposa de sirzechs, la cual tenía los ojos rojos, con una mirada terrorífica y un demonio detrás de ella, el cual gruñía ferozmente al pelirroja, como si dijera que si hacia lo que estaba pensando, terminaría durmiendo en el sofá después de una gran paliza que le proporcionaría la reina más fuerte del infierno.

"co..como dije, es..es un placer señorita Raynare" decía con un tono nervioso sirzechs, el cual estrechaba la mano de la maid de arriba abajo, mientras que sudaba por miedo a su esposa.

"jejejej, lo mismo digo" exclamo Raynare con una gota de sudor en su cabeza, a lo que tama maullaba desde los pechos de Raynare, a lo cual llamo la atención de sirzechs.

"wow, es jamás pensé ver al legendario tigre sombra dientes de sable" dijo el impresionado sirzechs mirando analíticamente al gato negro, el cual levantaba su patita como saludando a sirzechs. El pelirrojo cometió un error al ver tan concentrado al gato, ya que estaba justo entre los pechos de Raynare.

"ya has visto mucho al tigre" dijo molesta la peli plata, la cual comenzaba a tirar la oreja del pelirrojo gremory.

"ayayayayayay eso duele grayfia, no me tires la oreja" decía el lucifer con un rostro de dolor, una lagrima en su ojo y cojeando hacia donde lo llevaba la reina más fuerte del mundo, a lo cual saco una gota de sudor por parte de Raynare y el propio tama.

"ni uno de los cuatro emperadores demoniacos puede con su esposa" decía una voz masculina por detrás de Raynare, a lo que la caída se volteo a ver de quien pertenecía esa voz, a lo cual esta se sorprendió al ver un hombre y mujer de rubios cabellos.

El hombre vestía una larga capa al igual que sirzechs, pero esta era de color blanco y sus hombreras eran completamente doradas, mientras que su aspecto consistía en rubios cabellos mencionados anteriormente pero que llegaba pasado su cuello, sus ojos de color dorado, su rostro parecía de unos treinta años, de piel blanca y una barba que pasaba por debajo de su nariz, seguía por los lados y su barbilla perfectamente recortada, pero lo que más se denotaba en este hombre fue una mirada amable y serena en su rostro.

"¿ustedes son?" pregunto la maid de Trunks con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza, a lo que la pareja se quedó frente a frente de la caída, los dos con miradas serenas en sus caras.

"una disculpa querida, somos los padres de raiser, lord y lady Phoenix" decía la mujer de largo cabello dorado, el cual estaba atado en una cola alta. La mujer era de piel blanca, ojos de color dorado al igual que el hombre, de un largo vestido blanco y de elegante escote que no mostraba mucho, zapatos de tacón alto de color dorado y una gargantilla dorada con una gema azul en el centro.

"los padres de raiser!" pensó impresionada la pelinegra con una mueca de sorpresa en su rostro, viendo que esta parecía una pareja muy amable y afable, no como el presumido y arrogante raiser, "yo… bueno, estoy sorprendida porque raiser tiene una personalidad diferente a ustedes" decía la pelinegra mientras se rascaba la mejilla con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara.

"te entiendo querida, raiser desde pequeño fue de esa manera, al tenerlo todo, se hizo arrogante y confiado" decía la rubia mujer con un dejo de decepción en su voz, a lo que lord Phoenix ponía una mano en el hombro de su mujer.

"nuestro hijo siempre quiso ser superior a su hermano mayor, demostrando que era el mejor Phoenix de la familia, eso lo llevo a tener su propia nobleza" explicaba el patriarca del clan Phoenix a Raynare, la cual asentía con la cabeza, comprendiendo sobre la soberbia de raiser, "muchos miembros de nuestro clan vieron a raiser con buenos ojos la actitud de raiser, sintiéndose superiores a los demás" contaba el rubio hombre con seriedad, mientras que su esposa sentía la tristeza por la actitud de su hijo.

"lo peor vino cuando recluto a los miembros de su nobleza" dijo la rubia mujer con un tono de agobio en su voz, a lo que la mucama de Trunks presto más atención a esto ya que ellas podrían ser las nuevas siervas de su querido sayayin mestizo, "los miembros de nuestra familia leales a raiser, seleccionaron a cada una de las chicas para raiser en contra de su voluntad, formando su nobleza más fuerte que ninguna otra en el clan Phoenix" exclamo lady Phoenix con tristeza en su voz. Raynare sintió la tristeza de la madre de raiser y empatía por esas chicas.

"cuando lo encaramos por lo que hizo, este nos ignoró y para demostrar que estaba sobre los Phoenix, obligo a su pequeña hermana a ser parte de su nobleza" dijo molesto el padre de raiser, el cual recordaba el día en que el arrogante rubio desafío a sus propios, involucrando a su inocente hermana.

Raynare comprendía el mejor manera el actuar de raiser, el rubio arrogante era el típico niño rico que quería siempre lo mejor y no le importaba pasar por sobre los demás para conseguir sus objetivos. Sus padres siempre trataron de darle los mejores valores a este, pero como su hermano mayor era el primogénito y futura cabeza del clan gremory quiso demostrar su superioridad ante él, sin importarles a las personas que hiciera sufrir en el camino. Esto lo sintió Raynare y no podía culpar a los padres, raiser se fue por el mal camino y sus padres no lograron enderezarlo de la buena manera.

"señor Phoenix, señora Phoenix, les aseguro que hoy raiser aprenderá la lección, déjeselo en las manos de mi amo Trunks" decía la pelinegra con una actitud animada, a lo que esta levantaba el brazo en señal de victoria mientras que tama hacia lo mismo con su patita.

"Trunks, ese chico que se presume que tiene la fuerza de un maou" dijo el señor phoenix con una mano en la barbilla en actitud pensativa, a lo que Raynare sonrió confiada ante las palabras del rubio hombre.

"eso es decir poco, no hay oponente que se le compare a mi amo Trunks" dijo la maid de cabello negro con las manos en las caderas, en una pose de superioridad y confianza hacia su querido Trunks.

"jujujujuju, ese chico debe tener mucha suerte, al tener una linda novia como tú" decía la madre raiser con una ligera risilla mientras ponía n una mano en su boca. Las palabras calaron hondo en Raynare, la maid se puso muy colorada ante la palabra novia.

"y..yoo..yo no s..soy su novia, bueno aun" decía la caída con un tono de vergüenza en su voz mientras jugaba con sus dedos con nerviosismo. La reacción de la mucama saco una ligera risa por parte de los Phoenix.

"es tan adorable, se parece a mí cuando era joven" decía lady Phoenix en un tono meloso, mientras abrazaba a la caída como si esta fuera su hija, mientras el padre de raiser negaba con la cabeza mientras sonreía ante la acciones de su esposa.

"sabe señorita Raynare, espero que hoy se cumpla su predicción y su amigo le de una buena paliza para que comprenda de una vez por todas que no está por sobre los demás" exclamo el padre de raiser, el cual sonrió mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de la caída.

"delo por hecho señor Phoenix" dijo la caída con un pulgar arriba al patriarca del clan, a lo que esta sonreía adorablemente.

"es tan adorable" decía la madre de raiser, abrazando a Raynare una vez más, mientras que la zarandeaba suavemente de un lado a otro. Tama estaba en el cielo de los pechos, ya que se encontraba entre los pechos turgentes de Raynare y los de la rubia mujer.

"señorita Raynare, lord y lady Phoenix, el rating game está a punto de empezar, les suplico que tomen sus lugares" exclamo la esposa de raiser con frialdad, a lo cual esta apuntaba hacia los asientos libres al lado de su marido. Sirzechs se encontraba frotándose la oreja en repetidas ocasiones, ya que su esposa se le fue la mano con el tirón de oreja.

"bien vamos, ya quiero ver a ese chico Trunks, presiento que será una gran batalla" dijo el hombre de rubios cabellos con animosidad, a lo que fue seguido por las chicas.

"ups, pero antes…" Raynare se detuvo en la mesa de bocadillos para tomar algunos camarones, "toma pequeño, te noto algo hambriento" decía la maid de Trunks, a lo que esta le daba de comer algunos camarones al tigre de las sombras.

"miiaauuu, ñam, ñam, ñam" el pequeño tama disfrutaba los camarones entre los pechos de la caída, la cual le sonreía al gato negro. La maid luego de esto se sentó para observar de primera mano cada lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo el juego de clasificación.

"vamos amo Trunks, demuestre su fuerza sayayin" pensó con una mueca seria la pelinegra, a lo que esta de un momento a otro recordó las palabras de la madre de raiser, "ujujujujuju, novia del amo Trunks, jujujuju" pensó feliz la caída, mientras que los corazones salían de su cabeza y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se mostraba en su cara.

"que niña tan adorable" decía la rubia mujer con las manos en su mejilla, mientras sus ojos eran estrellas brillantes, a lo que sirzechs y lord Phoenix tenían una gota de sudor en sus cabezas.

(Devuelta al campo de batalla)

El club del ocultismo se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, todos reunidos en un círculo, mientras que cada uno sonreía con confianza, a lo que Trunks sin decir palabra alguna puso una mano por delante de ellos, a lo cual las chicas y Kiba entendieron lo que quería hacer el peli lavanda.

"por la victoria" exclamo Trunks con firmeza.

"por la victoria" respondió Kiba poniendo su mano sobre la de Trunks, mientras sonreía.

"por la victoria" dijo la moka con un tono de superioridad a la vez que ponía su palma sobre la mano de Kiba.

"ufufufufufu por la victoria" decía Akeno con su típica risilla coqueta, mientras colocaba su mano sobre la de moka.

"por la victoria" exclamo momo en un tono sereno, poniendo su mano sobre la de Akeno.

"por la victoria/ por la victoria" exclamaron al unísono Koneko y asia, a lo que se rieron mutuamente mientras ponían sus manos en el centro.

"por la victoria patearemos el trasero de raiser" exclamo Rias con confianza en su voz a la vez que colocaba su mano junto a la de sus siervos, siendo la última en poner su palma junto a las demás, pero justo en ese momento se escuchó la voz de grayfia.

[El rating game espesara en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…..]…

"POR LA VICTORIA!" gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, mientras que el club del ocultismo era llevado hacia la dimensión alterna, así empezando el rating game que definiría la suerte de Rias y Trunks.

Desde ese punto el plan se puso en marcha, Trunks junto a Akeno fueron a proteger el gimnasio de la escuela donde probablemente la mayor cantidad de enemigos intentarían entrar a la base gremory, mientras que Akeno se dirigiría hacia las canchas de tenis donde se infiltrarían el flanco más poderoso de raiser, por parte de Kiba y moka, estos se concentraría en las pista de atletismos, lugar en que seguramente los caballeros de raiser aprovecharían de ir a toda velocidad y arremeter de frente contra el rey de la nobleza. Aunque la que debía tener la misión más importante en estos momentos era momoyo, ya que esta protegería los alrededores del antiguo edificio donde se encontraba Rias junto a asia, las cuales aún no entrarían en acción hasta acabar con los siervos de raiser.

"tch, si creen que me quedare aquí todo el tiempo están muy equivocados" dijo momo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara, a lo que esta dejo su posición y comenzó a avanzar hacia la base de raiser.

"esa boba, bien asia cambio de planes, mantente alerta en todo instante, ahora dependemos de nuestra fuerza" exclamo seriamente Rias, mientras veía por la ventana como momo corría fuera de los limites hacia la base de raiser.

"presidenta, daré todo mi esfuerzo para protegerla" dijo decidida la pelirrubia, a lo que Rias puso una mano en el hombro de esta mientras sonreía.

"lo se asia, pero también debemos confiar en nuestros amigos" dijo Rias la cual miro hacia donde se encontraban los demás, resguardando que nadie entrara a la base gremory.

(En el gimnasio)

"estamos cerca Koneko, el gimnasio está ahí adelante" decía el hijo de vegeta mientras corría junto a la peliblanca, la cual asintió con la cabeza. Estos podrían haber volado y hacer el viaje más corto, pero decidieron guardar toda pizca de energía para la batalla.

Solo les tomo unos minutos llegar a la puerta de entrada al recinto, pero a lo que Koneko se disponía a abrir la puerta, el hijo de vegeta detuvo a está poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hermana, la cual dio una mirada extraña a su hermano adoptivo, el cual solo tenía una mirada seria en su rostro.

"siento cuatro firmas de ki adentro, estoy seguro que esperan emboscarnos" exclamo el hijo de vegeta mientras ponía una mano en las puertas del gimnasio.

"solo entremos y los derribaremos de unos golpes" respondió la pequeña peliblanca, la cual se daba golpes de puño a su palma, lo cual saco una sonrisa en el rostro de Trunks.

"me parece una buena idea, pero primero las haremos retroceder" dijo el peli lavanda, el cual comenzó a concentrar ki en la puerta de entrada, "aaahhh!" grito el sayayin mestizo, el cual con la fuerza de su energía, destrozo la puerta y la envió directo a las chicas de su interior.

"cuidado chicas" exclamo una doncella de cabello negro hasta los hombros, mientras que su cabello tenía dos bollos estilo chino, sus ojos eran azules y su cuerpo era muy bien dotado, comparable al de Rias. Esta chica parecía una artista marcial china ya que usaba un traje llamado gipao de color azul, con una correa de trapos blancos atado en su cintura, además de usar un par de muñequeras negras y zapatos de tacón altos negros.

"muuuu, ¿Quién rayos pudo hacer eso?" dijo una pequeña niña de ojos azules, de cabello verde claro corto, usando una cinta amarilla que ataba un poco de su cabello. Esta vestía una playera blanca, polainas negras que le llegaban hasta los muslos, calcetines hasta un poco debajo de la rodilla, zapatillas azules y una pulsera anaranjada en su mano derecha.

"no lo sé hermana, pero quien quiera que sea lo haremos pedazos" decía una chica igual que la mencionada anteriormente, la cual era la gemela de la chica mencionada, pero esta tenía la pulsera en su otra mano. La pequeña niña saco una motosierra azul de atrás de su espalda, la cual hacia funcionara mientras veía a la puerta de entrada.

"te apoyo hermana, aquí vamos!" grito la pequeña gemela mientras corría a la puerta de entrada, la cual tenía una cortina de polvo después del ataque de Trunks. La gemela de esta chica se lanzó junto a su hermana, las dos con sus motosierras arriba de sus cabezas.

"lle, nel, no se presipiten!" grito una chica con una vara de madera alargada que sostenía en sus manos. Esta chica tenía el cabello azul atado en cuatro coletas, de ojos marrones claros, la cual usaba un haori de color blanco, con un cinturón de seda rojo al igual que un happi del mismo color, además de usar vendajes en sus antebrazos y espinillas de los pies, los cuales eran cubiertos por sandalias japonesas.

"no te preocupes mira, tenemos todo bajo control" exclamo nel con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, la cual junto a su hermana se dirigían al par de sombras que estaban detrás de la cortina de polvo, a lo que una desapareció de la nada.

"las niñas no deberían usar esta clase de objetos" dijo el hijo de vegeta, el cual estaba justo detrás de las pequeñas gemelas con as motosierras de estas en sus manos, lo cual dejo en shock a mira y xuelan, las cuales no vieron en que momento este les quito las armas a las gemelas.

"muuuu, devuélvenos nuestras sierras" decían la pequeñas gemelas, las cuales saltaban para alcanzar sus armas, pero el sayayin mestizo las tenía en alto para que no las alcanzaran. Lo que nel y lle no notaron, fue que Koneko ya estaba detrás de ellas mientras se crujía los nudillos.

"no seas muy dura Koneko" dijo Trunks con una sonrisa suave en los labios, pero su hermana pequeña no hizo caso y con un golpe en la cabeza a las gemelas, estas cayeron al suelo con ojos en espiral y grandes chichones en la zona golpeada.

[Dos peones de raiser Phoenix han sido retirados] decía la voz de grayfia mientras los cuerpos de las gemelas desparecían del campo.

"con que esa es la manera en que se retiran los peleadores caídos" pensó el hijo de vegeta al ver como las gemelas desaparecieron ante sus ojos, "bien entonces, las noqueare de un solo golpe" pensó el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras se volteaba hacia las demás chicas del clan Phoenix.

"maldición, esas niñas subestimaron a sus oponentes" decía la mujer de cabello negro, a lo que se ponía en pose de pelea como toda una artista marcial china.

"tch, este es el plan, tu derrotas a la enana y yo voy por el chico guapo" decía la chica de cabello azul mientras movía su vara de pelea en frente de ella y luego lo ponía a un lado, lista para la lucha.

"esta bien, yo contra… espera que! Porque tendrías que luchar contra el chico guapo y yo la enana!" grito molesta xuelan a la peli azul, la cual se volvió a su compañera con una vena en la frente.

"porque lo vi primero!" grito la chica de la vara a la mujer china, la cual se molestó por la respuesta de su amiga.

"¿qué estúpida razón es esa?!" grito molesta la china viendo por debajo a la peli azul, ya que esta media un par de cabezas más que la chica de azul cabello, a lo que esta no se daba por vencida y se estiraba de puntillas para gritarle de vuelta a xuelan.

"que te importa senos de vac….." pero antes de que mira terminara su insulto, Koneko apareció en frente de xuelan para darle un puñetazo directo en el rostro de esta, la cual salió volando hacia atrás.

"maldita mocosa" pensó la chica de vestido chino con molestia, a lo que esta trataba de ver a Koneko mientras volaba por el aire, pero se sorprendió al ver que la peliblanca ya no estaba en ese lugar, "¿Dónde está?" pensó con los ojos abiertos de impresión, a lo que solo pudo ver como un manchón blanco pasaba a su lado.

Koneko apareció en la trayectoria de xuelan, a lo que esta abrió sus brazos para luego justo en el momento exacto, la Loli tomo de la cintura a la alta mujer, para luego usar la velocidad que venia esta para aplicar un suplex alemán tan poderoso que dejo incrustada de espalda a la torre de raiser. Xuelan solo pudo dar un ligero gemido de dolor al ser atacada de tal manera, para luego caer directamente a la inconciencia.

"xuelan!" grito preocupada la chica de cabello azul, la cual se desconcentro por completo, a lo que dio a Trunks el tiempo de darle un ligero golpe en su cuello, a lo cual esta cayó al suelo desmayada.

[Una torre y un Peón de raiser Phoenix han sido retiradas] se escuchó el anuncio de la esposa de sirzechs. Dando la noticia de que xuelan y mira ya terminaron su participación en este juego.

"bien hecho Koneko, el entrenamiento que tuvimos dio frutos" decía el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa en su rostro, el cual recordaba el entrenamiento personal que le dio este a su hermana pequeña en esos diez días antes del rating game.

Koneko veía sus manos sin poder creer que ella había hecho esto, con las técnicas de agarre que le enseño Trunks a ella, pudo derrotar a una torre de raiser sin mucho esfuerzo. A lo que esta sonrió ante la mejora en sus técnicas y golpes, mientras el hijo de vegeta se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual Koneko levanto la vista hacia su hermano mayor.

"ven Koneko, ahora vamos por raiser" dijo el hijo de vegeta el cual frotaba tiernamente la cabeza de la Loli, a lo que esta dio un asentimiento de cabeza con una sonrisa suave en sus labios.

"vamos" respondió la peliblanca, a lo que el par de hermanos se puso en marcha hacia la base del Phoenix.

(En las pistas de atletismo)

El rubio caballero de Rias se encontraba frente a frente a una chica del clan Phoenix, este empuñando firmemente su espada en una actitud seria, mientras que su oponente tenía una enorme espada que descansaba con el filo enterrado en el suelo. La dueña de esta espada era una hermosa chica con una mirada fría que veía al novio de tsubaki.

Esta chica vestía una especia de playera blanca con escote en forma de corazón que se alargaba desde su ombligo hasta las rodillas la cual poseía detalles negros, mientras que su cabello era de un tono azul oscuro, el cual estaba atado en una coleta por sobre su cabeza, dejando caer cuatro hembras de cabello en la coleta de color dorado, además poseía uno pantaloncillos cortos de color rojo, brazaletes de caballero de color negro al igual que sus botas.

"debes ser uno de los caballero de raiser" exclamo Kiba en un tono desafiante, a lo que la chica no se inmutaba de su lugar.

"y tú el único caballero de Rias gremory" dijo esta chica mientras tomaba con firmeza la empuñadura de su espada, a lo que Kiba se colocaba en pose de pelea.

"me basto solo para vencer a los caballeros de raiser" decía el rubio chico, mientras que la espadachín de raiserr daba una ligera sonrisa.

"tienes una actitud confiada joven caballero, será un honor derrotarte en batalla" decía la chica de cabello azul mientras levantaba con facilidad su enorme espada del suelo, "por cierto mi nombre es siris, es un honor" decía la ahora conocida como siris, la espadachín de raiser.

"mi nombre es Kiba, el honor de derrotarte es mío" decía el sonriente y confiado Kiba mientras colocaba su espada aun lado de su mejilla, apuntando hacia la peli azul, la cual esperaba que el rubio hiciera el primer movimiento.

Kiba en cualquier momento atacaría a la peli azul, pero antes de que hiciera algún movimiento, escucho el grito de otra chica que se aproximaba directamente hacia él, a lo que el rubio dio un salto hacia atrás para dejar que la chica siguiera su camino. El cuerpo de esta de cabello rojizo se arrastró algunos metros antes de detenerse por completo.

"maldita, esa patada me dolió" decía entre gemidos de dolor la pelirroja, mientras tosía un poco de sangre de su boca y se tomaba la parte afectada, viendo hacia la responsable de su dolor.

"es tu culpa por ser tan débil" decía la bipolar moka la cual tenía su pie levantada en dirección hacia a la pelirroja, hasta que la bajo lentamente al suelo.

"esto es por li!" grito otra chica de cabello azul y ojos rojos apareciendo detrás de moka, a la cual esta esquivo haciéndose a un lado. La chica de ojos rojos paso de largo lo cual aprovecho moka para darle una patada en la espalda, enviándola directamente junto a la otra.

"ni!" grito la pelirroja la ver como su gemela pasaba de largo por su costado, a lo que esta cayo de rostro al suelo, donde su cara raspo un poco el suelo antes de detenerse.

"para ser nekomatas son muy débiles" decía moka caminando lentamente a las gemelas vestidas con un uniforme de marineras que apenas les cubrían los pechos, con faldas negras, zapatos del mismo color y calcetas que le llegaban un poco bajo de las rodillas, pero lo que distinguía a estas chicas eran sus orejas marrones claro de gato y un par de guantes sin dedos para la lucha. Para ni sus guantes eran azules y li eran de color rojo, pero para dar un poco más de información de estas chicas, la de cabello azul ataba su cabello en una cola de caballo que llegaba a su cintura mientras que su hermana la usaba en una trenza.

"moka, esto es algo incómodo" decía el rubio Kiba a su compañera, la cual se interponía entre él y la espadachín de raiser, a la cual le salía una vena de furia en su frente, ya que la nekomata vampiresa era muy molesta por su arrogancia.

"haces mucho escándalo por un caballero de cuarta como ella" decía la fría moka apuntando con su pulgar y sin mucha importancia al caballo de la nobleza de raiser, a lo que estas palabras terminaron con la paciencia de siris.

"te eliminare a ti primero!" grito la chica de azul cabello la cual daba un gran salto con su espada sobre su cabeza, a lo que moka vio de reojo esto sin mucha preocupación.

Siris dejó caer el filo de su espada con fuerza hacia moka, la cual con la planta de su pie detuvo el ataque con facilidad, lo cual dejo con los ojos abiertos de par en par a siris, a lo que moka sonrió confiada ante esto, ya que después de detener el ataque uso su otra pierna para dar un giro sobre sí misma y golpear la espada de la peli azul, enviándola a volar lejos del lugar.

"Esto es imposible, su fuerza es abrumadora" pensó con una mueca de terror siris, la cual dio unos cuantos pasos atrás, pero moka fue más rápida que esta y con una patada ascendente en la mandíbula la envió a los cielos.

"ahí va mi oponente" dijo Kiba con una cara de aburrimiento mientras que moka daba un gran salto hacia los cielos. La peli gris sobrepaso las nubes, mientras que el cuerpo de siris se dirigía a ella.

" **conoce tu lugar!"** grito la vampiresa nekomata con todas sus fuerza, a lo que dejaba caer su talón de arriba abajo directo en la cabeza de siris, la cual fue enviada directamente al suelo a una velocidad impresionante, que al caer creo un agujero de un diámetro considerable, quedando esta inconsciente al instante.

[Un caballo de raiser Phoenix ha sido retirado del juego] anuncio la voz de grayfia mientras siris se retiraba a la enfermería de la academia.

"vez, no había que hacer tanto escándalo para vencer a esa chica" dijo moka con un tono de simpleza, a lo que encogía de hombros sin importarle los sentimientos de Kiba, el cual la miraba con frialdad para luego voltear a las gemelas nekomatas, las cuales estaban asombrados por lo hecho recientemente por moka.

"bien si es así, dos pueden jugar el mismo juego" dijo el rubio caballero con molestia, a lo cual invoco una nueva espada en su mano izquierda, para luego ver directamente a los peones de raiser.

"espero que no hagas lo que creo que harás" advirtió moka con el ceño fruncido, la cual ya intuía lo que pensaba el rubio caballero, el cual solo le sonrió a moka para luego ver con una mirada maliciosa a las gemelas nekomata.

"hermana tengo miedo" dijo ni abrazando a su gemela, la cual también tenía un rostro de miedo que veía a Kiba, el cual poseía un aura amenazadora que rodeaba su cuerpo.

"yo también hermana" respondió ni a li, a la cual le tiritaban los pies, mientras que Kiba se preparaba para atacar. Kiba no tardo y se lanzó tan rápido como el rayo hacia las gemelas nekomata.

" **estilo de dos espadas: tajo furtivo!"** grito el rubio caballero el cual tan rápido como podía realizo dos cortes rápidos en las nucas de las chicas, las cuales no se dieron cuenta para nado lo que hizo Kiba, solo sintieron esos golpes detrás de sus cabezas, a lo cual cayeron inconscientes al suelo, mientras que Kiba se encontraba detrás de ellas, con una rodilla en el suelo y sus espadas en sus costados.

[Dos peones de raiser Phoenix han sido retiradas del juego] exclamo grayfia desde el puesto de observación, mientras que esto era todo para las gemelas nekomatas.

"ojo por ojo moka" dijo el rubio caballero con los brazos cruzados, a lo que moka dio un chasquido con la lengua, disgustada por haber perdido su presa gracias a Kiba.

"si como sea" dijo indiferente la neko vampira, la cual cerra sus ojos para sentir la energía que la rodeaba, buscando la firma de energía de Trunks, "ummmm, Koneko y Trunks se están moviendo, será mejor seguirlos, van directamente a la base de raiser" exclamo moka con un tono seria, a lo que Kiba asintió con la cabeza.

"apoyaremos a Trunks en su pelea contra raiser" dijo el rubio novio de tsubaki, a lo que partieron en camino hacia la base del Phoenix, pero moka tenía una extraña sensación en su interior, ya que al sentir la energía de Trunks, esta sufrió un escalofrió en su espalda, como si algo no anduviera bien en la pelea o fuera algo más.

"debe ser imaginaciones mías" pensó moka mientras corría a toda velocidad al encuentro con su querido Trunks, "no hay nada que pueda enfrentar a mi futuro esposo" pensó moka volviendo a sonreír.

(En las canchas de tenis)

"ara ara. Ahora que are" decía la pelinegra de grandes pechos con su típica voz picara, mientras que esta se tomaba la mejilla, "siendo rodeada de tres chicas no creo que tenga oportunidad" decía la chica vestida de miko con algo de sarcasmo, a lo que su alrededor tres peones de raiser la tenía rodeada.

"ya la tenemos chicas, aunque sea una reina, entre las tres podremos con ella" decía una chica de piel bronceada y cabello verde semi oscuro, la cual usaba un bikino negro con detalles metálicos, mientras que un taparrabos que dejaba ver sus a los lados y tapaba su entre pierna, además usaba accesorios brillantes como una tiara de plata con un rubí, colgante que cubría su cuello completo con una gema roja, además de brazalete de plata en forma de serpiente en su brazo izquierdo, pero lo más peculiar era un velo de seda roas que pasaba por detrás de ella, parecía toda una odalisca de los desiertos.

"te doy la razón shuriya, solo nos tomara unos segundos para acabar con la dichosa reina del rayo, ¿no es así, marion?" exclamo una muchacha vestida como una mucama francesa que poseía un vigoroso escote, tiene cabello marrón oscuro que le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, la cual subestimaba a la reina del sadomasoquismo.

"es verdad burent, lo sentimos señorita Akeno, pero nosotras debemos pasar sobre usted de cualquier forma" dijo con un tono más cordial una chica de castaño cabello claro, la cual vestía como una mucama al igual que su compañera pero esta no mostraba sus senos, además de tenia un delantal blanco y una tiara característica de una mucama francesa.

"ufufufufu, pues si están confiadas, ¿Por qué no atacan?" dijo con un tono desafiante Akeno, pero sin perder su dulce sonrisa en su cara, a lo que sus palabras calaron hondo en las chicas, las cuales se intimidaron un poco por Akeno.

"tch, marion, burent, por los costados, ahora!" grito la odalisca a lo cual las mucamas francesas se lanzaron en contra de Akeno, la cual solo sonrió maliciosamente al ver cómo estas dos se dirigían a ella.

"ara" fue lo único que dijo Akeno mientras que las maid estaban a solo unos metros de ella. La reina del rayo en un movimiento rápido saco un par de látigos de su traje, "es hora del castigo para sirvientas impertinentes" dijo Akeno con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras usaba los látigos para atrapar los pies de burent y marion.

"aaahhhh" gritaron las dos mientras caían al suelo de espaldas, siendo arrastradas en el suelo por los látigos de Akeno, a lo que shuriya aprovecho esta oportunidad para atacar de frente a la mestiza de grandes senos.

"estúpida bajaste la guardia" dijo shuriya la cual preparaba un círculo mágico en su mano derecha, tratando de golpear a Akeno a quema ropa con un hechizo, pero la reina del rayo no estaba ni un poco asustada por esto.

"te regreso a tus amigas" dijo Akeno la cual con una gran fuerza, envió gracias a sus látigos a las sirvientas, las cuales cayeron encima de la odalisca para luego quedar todas en el suelo, una encima de otra, lo cual aprovecho Akeno para enredarlas con sus látigos.

"suéltanos ahora!" grito shuriya con furia, la cual no podía zafarse aunque lo intestase con todas sus fuerzas, ya que Akeno era muy superior en fuerza a ella y las dos sirvientes. Akeno dio una leve risilla burlesca a la morena de cabello verde, mientras apretaba un poco sus látigos, a lo que saco gemidos de dolor por parte de los peones enemigos.

"ufufufufu, lo hare pero antes quiero escuchar sus gritos de dolor niñas" dijo sádicamente la pelinegra de grandes senos, lo cual aterro por completo a sus oponentes, mientras que la reina sacaba chispas desde sus manos, ya viéndose cuales eran las intenciones de esta en contra de las sirvientas asustadas de raiser.

Akeno estuvo a punto de enviar una corriente eléctrica a las mucamas y a la odalisca, pero en la última instancia un circulo de color vino apareció en frente de sus ojos, lo cual hizo que Akeno diera un salto atrás lo cual provoco que en el proceso soltara a las chicas, mientras que el círculo mágico estallara en una gran explosión.

"espero que con lo que han pasado no vuelvan a subestimar a sus oponentes, shuriya, burent y marion" decía una voz femenina que bajaba desde los cielos. Una hermosa mujer aparecía en el campo de batalla, la cual tenía el cabello largo y ondulado, el cual poseía el color morado que lo embellecía, su cuerpo era tan voluptuoso como el de Akeno, su vestimenta consistía en un vestido con una blusa azul marino con detalles dorados y una falda azul pálida con lados abiertos, y zapatos negros sobre medias a juego hasta el muslo con ligueros. La parte superior revela gran parte de su escote, y se sostiene con una gargantilla de oro con joyas azules y rojas. Sobre esto, ella usa una capa blanca con acentos negros y dorados con detalles a juego. Para los accesorios, ella usa una diadema negra con una joya de color rojo anaranjado sobre su frente para mantener su cabello largo en su lugar, y empuña un cetro como un bastón para la batalla.

"hermana yube!" grito la peliverde con emoción, mientras que la mencionada caía suavemente en la tierra en frente de sus amigas de nobleza, pero esta no estaba para nada feliz con ellas.

"con yubelluna aquí no tenemos forma de perder" dijo burent con un tono confiado, a lo que la peli morada vio de reojo a las chicas con frialdad, a lo cual asusto a las chicas.

"ustedes tres retírense en estos momentos, han sido una decepción en la batalla" dijo con enojo la reina explosiva, a lo que sus amigas quedaron en shock por las palabras de esta.

"pero hermana" intento shuriya contradecir a la reina de cabello morado, a lo que esta se volteo con una furia tremenda en su ser.

"ahora!" grito yubelluna con furia, a lo que las chicas se cayeron de espaldas por el tono que uso la reina explosiva con ellas.

"está bien, no retiramos del rating game" exclamo con tristeza la peliverde, mientras que sus amigas estaban igual de tristes que ella.

[Por auto descalificación, tres peones de la nobleza de raiser han sido retirados] decía la voz de grayfia, mientras que estas desaparecían del campo de batalla.

"ara ara, yubelluna la reina explosiva no necesita de sus compañeras para derrotarme" decía en un tono dulce Akeno, a lo cual yubelluna miro con simpleza a la reina de Rias, "ummmm, no sientos intenciones de pelear de ti reina explosiva" dijo Akeno cambiando su rostro a uno as serio, a lo que la peli morada dio una leve sonrisa a la pelinegra de grandes pechos.

"no estoy aquí para luchar, reina del rayo, Akeno himejima" dijo yubelluna con serenidad, lo cual saco una mueca de sorpresa e su cara a la mencionada, "ya estoy harta de pelear por un mal nacido como raiser" dijo yubelluna en un tono de asco al mencionar a raiser.

"¿a qué te refieres yubelluna?" pregunto la pelinegra de grandes pechos, la cual no entendía las palabras de la reina y por ende la más fiel pieza de raiser.

"Antes de responderte tu pregunta, quisiera saber algo" exclamo con normalidad la reina de las explosiones, a lo cual saco una mueca de confusión por parte de Akeno, "quiero saber sobre el chico que humillo a raiser, del chico de cabello lavanda, Trunks brief" dijo la peli morada en un tono de convicción absoluta, lo cual dejo a la pelinegra reina del rayo con los ojos abiertos mientras se hacía varias preguntas en su cabeza.

La pelinegra no sabia como responder a la cuestionamiento de yubelluna, a lo que mas que una pregunta, lo dicho por ella sonó casi como una orden, a lo cual hacia preguntarse a la reina de Rias sobre que quería esta chica con su querido Trunks, tal vez esta se había enamorado de su lindo Trunks aquella vez o era otro el motivo de yubelluna a con Trunks, pero solo había una forma de saber esto y era con otra pregunta.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres con mi príncipe Trunks?"…

(Cerca de la base Phoenix)

Trunks y Koneko ya estaban a escasas decenas de metros para llegar a su objetivo, es más ya podían ver el edificio del consejo estudiantil la cual era la base de raiser, a lo que estos apresuraron un poco el paso, ya casi volando hacia el lugar. Luego de avanzar un poco más, estos encontraron un obstáculo en su camino, ya que cuatro chicas los esperaban justo en frente de la puerta principal para ingresar al edificio, a lo que Koneko y Trunks se detuvieron al instante.

"esto es lo que más avanzaran, por mi honor como caballero juro que los detendré en este instante" dijo una joven de vestido blanco que llegaba a sus muslos, una armadura que consistía en hombreras, un peto apretado en sus pechos, botas de metal, guanteletes que cubrían todo su antebrazo, un cinturón marrón con placas a los lados de metal, además de una espada de un antigua caballero y una daga a su cintura, mientras que su cabello era de color castaño claro coro y ojos verdes, lo que distinguía a esta joven, era un par de vendas que rodeaban su frente y gran parte de su cabello.

"es hora de romper algunos huesos" exclamo otra chica, la cual estaba a un lado de la caballero, la cual poseía un cabello algo particular de color anaranjada con detalles rojos en el frente, además de usar una máscara blanca que cubría la mitad derecha de su cara, mientras que su atuendo consistía en una chaqueta negra y jeans a juego. La chaqueta tiene hombros anchos y cuello ancho, y presenta tres correas de cuero en ambos brazos. También está ligeramente abierto, mostrando sus pechos y escote bastante grandes, y está cortado en su estómago. Sus jeans tienen una sección (en la pierna derecha del pantalón) cortada, mostrando algunos de sus muslos y la parte trasera, además que también presenta tres correas de cuero en las pantorrillas, justo debajo de los tobillos, y dos correas adicionales en la pierna derecha del pantalón para mantener esta en su lugar. Ella también usa guantes y botas negras para mejorar sus golpes.

Detrás de estas se encontraba una niña parecida a Koneko, pero esta tenia el cabello rubio atado en dos coletas muy sofisticadas, la cual vestía un elegante vestido rosa con un moño rojo que lo adornaba además de detalles dorados en él. Al costado de esta chica se encontraba una mujer de cabello negro y largo, ojos dorados y un hermoso kimono de colores purpura, anaranjados y detalles rosas, la cual tenía un rostro de serenidad absoluta, a excepción de la pequeña, la cual sonreía con superioridad.

"karlamine, Isabela, les pido por favor que se encarguen de estos dos jóvenes" exclamo con bastante cortesía la chica del kimono, a lo que la llamada Isabela la cual usaba la máscara comenzó a tronarse los dedos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"no te preocupes mihae, karlamine y yo nos encargamos" dijo la peleadora enmascarada con un tono algo arrogante, a lo que su compañera empuñaba firmemente su espada. Sus contrincantes estaban muy serenos ante la situación y solo se quedaban viendo a las chicas, escuchando como presumían de tener la batalla ganada, a lo que Trunks dio una leve sonrisa a Koneko la cual volteo a ver a su hermano con una sonrisa similar en su cara.

"¿sentiste eso Koneko?" preguntó el hijo de vegeta a su hermana, la cual asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza, "entonces aquí vamos" dijo el sayayin mestizo desvainando su espada, a lo que Koneko se preparaba para saltar a la pelea.

Los hermanos se lanzaron rápidamente hacia las chicas enemigas, las cuales se colocaron en posición de defensa ante el embate del enemigo, pero Trunks como Koneko desaparecieron al instante que se encontraban cara a cara a las chicas, lo cual dejo pasmadas a estas por unos segundos, a lo que se distrajeron unos segundos, a lo cual permitió que un par de ráfagas de energías las impactaran de lleno en sus cuerpos.

"gaaahhhhggg" gimieron de dolor karlamine e Isabela, las cuales fueron lanzadas de espaldas hacia atrás, arrastrándose en la tierra por unos cuentos metros a lo que se recomponían. Las piezas de raiser quedaron algo entumidas después de recibir el golpe de ki, a lo que estas levantaron sus ojos para ver quién era la responsable de este ataque.

"vaya, vaya, a lo menos me dejaron algo para divertirme por un rato" momoyo había llegado a la base Phoenix.

(En un planeta desconocido)

"señor champa, vados, deben ver que está pasando en la tierra" dijo el pez oráculo del planeta de champa, el cual llegaba junto a vados y no con muy buena cara…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Es todo por ahora, y les digo desde ya que el próximo capítulo tendrá una de las mejores torturas que he escrito desde la tortura de asuma en la familia son en konoha, además de una enorme sorpresa que se les depara a los gremory y al universo 6, pero ya he dicho mucho. Sin mas el rey del harem alucard77 se despide.

Alucard77 fuera y…

QUE VIVA EL HAREM.

PD: LA FAMILIA SON EN KONOHA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA, PROXIMAMENTE.


	25. Chapter 25

Que tal mis queridos lectores, aquí alucard77 con una nueva actualizacion de este fic, les digo de antemano que quedan un par de capitulos mas para terminar esta temporada y seguir con mi otra historia, ustedes ya saben cual, sin mas a contestar comentarios.

Blake2020: thank you man.

blake015: thank you man.

wweTheBeast2015: I do what I can, I hope you like every detail of the story.

twisterblake2015: Friend, rest assured that Trunks will reach phase 3. Thank you man.

KingAsh123247: he aquí el capitulo 25.

Bakunonosor: heee, no Trunks no alcanzara esa fase por ahora, te falta leer la familia son en konoha y así te darias cuenta de que vados es la novia de itachi, la tortura esta genial.

lord mau shinji 500: eso queria hacer con grayfia y sirzechs ademas no hay muchas escenas graciosas de estos dos. Pues si habrá Isabela contra momo, amigo sé que tienes buenas intenciones pero ya eso de Golden cell es demasiado, lo del súper sayayin rage me parece una total aburrición, mejor el súper sayayin tres, si son los mismos de los son en konoha, sin más gracias por el apoyo.

Zasetsu04: el final anterior no es nada comparado con el de este capítulo, las chicas se esmeraron con todo su esfuerzo en el entrenamiento y se refleja en el campo de batalla, la comedia también es importante, la tortura a raiser será genial amigo.

Kevin4491: la nobleza de Rias se llevó los créditos en el capítulo anterior, este capítulo tendrá lo que todos querían y una gran sorpresa, tus preguntas se responden ahora amigo.

Kishinoshi: pues si.

FanFic World010: un poco de suspenso no hace mal a nadie.

kaiser akuma 7: pues si están bien entrenadas las chicas pero raiser es un maldito tramposo, aquí se contestan tus preguntas.

Jos Yivaldi: a ok, si fue una parte conmovedora pero se viene una más conmovedora amigo, tus preguntas se contestan en este capítulo.

Daizuke: las peleas las trate de hacer lo mas detallado y reales posible, cada uno tiene sus personalidades únicas, no sientas lastima amigo, lo que le pasara se lo merece, lo tendré en cuenta y veré si veo el manga, umm creo que vere digimon tamer.

Magnus Mefisto: Trunks no peleara con champa, pero si con alguien mas del universo 6, no se convertirá en dios sayayin, la cuestión de los poderes en Trunks serán realistas, pero no te quiebres la cabeza pensando en eso.

Alexzero: Rias y su nobleza se cargan de lo bueno a los Phoenix, y falta mas.

Warewameshianari: yo soy de escribir harto romance, pero trato de darle a los demás géneros también su momento de brillar, he aquí la humillación.

Paul El Erizo: que tal amigo, de verdad agradezco mucho pero mucho tu idea, pero no la puedo tomar en cuenta ya que se aleja mucho con lo que quiero hacer, no te daré spolier pero si te diré que seguiré la senda de dragón ball súper y solo rescatare una cosa de gt amigo, lo siento mucho pero ya se como voy a hacer las cosas para mis historias.

nightmare nightmare: esa app no funciona al parecer te recomiendo que revises una semana después de que actualizo ya que casi siempre actualizo semanalmente, una linda tortura a la orden.

Tadokiari: pues trato de hacer lo posible para traerles buen contenido.

Victor: eso ni lo sueñes amigos, a ellas les tengo otro plan, lo de Trunks versus hit es posible amigo.

Arqchevo: casi cada semana amigo, casi cada semana actualizo, si yo también lo pensé es mas me guie algo de ese entrenamiento, la humillación será épica amigo, solo espera a leer en este capitulo, no creo que vados conecte todo es algunas circunstancias que pasaran lo que conectara esta historia con los son en konoha.

Kaiser Strife: cual es tu canal? Bueno ya de por si promocionan mis historias amigo, ya tengo canal de youtube.

blake9734: he aquí la tortura.

Fire tynamo: que pasara cuando champa y vados lleguen a la tierra, eso solo yo lo sabré jaajjaja, amigo disfruta la tortura, esta es una de las mejores escenas que he escrito en mi carrera de escritor.

Bien es todo por ahora, pocos comentarios contando que solo queda un par de capítulos del final, espero que remontemos antes del fin de año sin mas. Ninguna de las historias que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen si no de sus respectivos dueños. Disfruten la lectura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 25: el rating game acaba, la dura realidad que te persigue.

En un castillo que se encontraba en el centro de un planeta de dimension rectas, un gato de piel violeta entraba con el ceño fruncido, seguido por una hermosa mujer de largo cabello blanco, la cua estaba sonriendo muy tranquilamente. Los personajes recien mencionados son nada mas y nada menos que los mismisimos champa el dios de la destruccion del universo 6 y vados, su angel acompañante y su maestra de entrenamiento.

"ese flacucho de bills, cree que el mundo ninja es mucho mejor que el nuestro" decía el gato gordo con enojo, el cual refunfuñaba lo hablado con su hermano gemelo.

"y así es señor champa" decía vados con total calma, a lo cual champa se molesto aun mas y comenzo a pisotear el suelo con ira, a lo cual vados solo seguía caminando hacia el interior del castillo.

"maldito, pero ya vera, demostrare que nuestro universo es mas fuerte que el universo 7" decía el gato violeta con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara regordeta, a lo cual este vio como vados no lo escuchaba sacando una vena en su frente, "vados, te haras cargo de buscar a los mejores peleadores del universo 6" exclamo en tono de orden el dios de la destruccion, a lo cual vados siguio su camindo mientras pensaba en sus cosas.

"el día en que mi deseo se cumpla ya se llevara a cabo, solo aguanta un poco mas mi querido itachi" penso la mujer de piel azul con un rostro sereno, a lo que llegaba a la sala central del castillo.

"hey vados, ¿me estas escuchando?" decía el gato violeta el cual corría junto a la angel de cabello blanco, pero antes de que esta respondiera, el pez oraculo comenzo a rebotar por todo el lugar, lo cual dejo algo sorprendidos a vados y champa.

"veo que el pez oráculo está más animado por nuestra llegada" dijo la peliblanca volviendo a sonreír normalmente, a lo que le dios de la destrucción en un movimiento rápido atrapo al pez de color azul, agarrándolo de su pecera.

"señor champa, señor champa, le tengo grandes noticias" decía el pequeño pez con un rostro de preocupación en su rostro, a lo cual el gato violeta frunció el ceño con molestia.

"¿de qué hablas pez molesto?" pregunto enojado el gordo felino destructor, mientras zarandeaba un par de veces al pez oráculo.

"de una ruptura inter dimensional en el cuadrante 77, en la galaxia norte, en un planeta llamado tierra" decía el pez oráculo con un tono de preocupación, lo cual saco una cara de aburrimiento del gato destructor, le cual mando a volar al pez oráculo.

"y eso que, no es un problema que deba solucionar" decía el dios destructor mientras se encogía de hombros, sin darle importancia a las palabras del pez azul que flotaba en su pecera.

"ese no es el problema, el problema es un chico que llego a ese planeta y es muy poderoso" decía el pez oráculo con preocupación, a lo cual el dios de la destrucción le llamo la atención este joven y su fuerza.

"¿es muy fuerte?" preguntó el gato destructor en un tono más calmado y sereno, a lo que el pez oráculo comenzó a frotarse la barbilla con algo de confusión.

"ummm bueno, como podría decírselo, no tan fuerte como usted, pero sí muy fuerte" decía el confuso pez, el cual no hallaba las palabras exactas para describir la fuerza de Trunks.

"podrías ser más exacto" dijo en voz alta champa, al cual le salía una ven de furia por la explicación vana del pez oráculo, el cual se ponía nervioso al pensar que el gato destructor lo haría polvo si decía algo que no le gustara o peor, que le redujera su comida.

"bueno yo…" balbuceaba el pez azul nervioso, el cual sudaba balas ante la irada fría de champa, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea, "es verdad, en estos momentos ese chico está participando en una especia de batalla con los seres del inframundo de ese planeta" decía el pez oráculo volviendo a sonreír, a lo cual champa volvió su vista a vados.

"vados, ya escuchaste las coordenadas de ese planeta, quiero ver lo que está sucediendo ahí" ordeno el dios destructor del universo seis, a lo cual vados asintió con la cabeza, para luego localizar la posición del planeta y reflejarla en la punta de su báculo.

"veamos, según la información que poseo, se está llevando a cabo una especie de juego entre dos familias del infierno" decía el ángel de piel azul, mientras veía con detención la imagen reflejada hasta encontrar la ubicación en donde se estaba realizando ese juego.

"que extraño, jamás había escuchado sobre ese tipo de juegos, bien vados, proyecta lo que está pasando en ese lugar" decía el gato destructor mientras se acomodaba en el sillón de su hogar, siendo acompañado por el pez oráculo.

"si señor champa, en instante" decía la novia de itachi, la cual usaba su báculo pare proyectar la batalla gremory y Phoenix en su báculo.

"bien chico, veamos lo que tienes y veremos si eres apto para entrar al equipo del universo seis" pensó el gato violeta con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara, mientras que en la proyección se reflejaba al hijo de vegeta con una tranquila en su rostro.

(Volviendo con el rating game, Akeno y yubelluna)

"responde yubelluna, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi principe Trunks?" dijo la pelinegra con un tono de molestia en su voz, a lo que la peli morada dio una leve sonrisa a la reina del rayo.

"debes querlo mucho para llamarlo de esa forma, Akeno" respondió la reina explosiva con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual comenzo a enojar de poco a poco, a la reina de Rias, ya que aludia su pregunta.

"por supuesto que lo quiero mucho, es un hombre gentil, amable, valeroso, tierno y algo timido, pero todo un caballero" decía Akeno con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, ya que esta recordaba los momentos que esta avergonzaba al sayayin pero este jamás fue hostil con ella, es mas dejaba que la pelinegra se saliera con la suya en sus bromas algo subidas de tono.

"tienes mucha suerte Akeno, es lo contrario a raiser Phoenix, él es la peor persona que jamás he conocido" dijo con un tono de furia la reina explosiva, la cual fruncía el ceño y apretaba su bastón con fuerza.

"no lo entiendo, tu eres su reina, deberías se la pieza más fiel de su nobleza" decía la reina sadomasoquista mientras negaba con la cabeza, sintiendo una gran confusión en las palabras de yubelluna.

"por obligación lo he sido todos estos años, pero en mi interior lo odio con todo mi corazón por lo que hizo" exclamo con odio en su voz la peli morada, la cual inconscientemente dio un golpe con su bastón al suelo, así clisándolo al instante.

"¿Qué te hizo yubelluna?" pregunto Akeno en un tono de voz más apacible y suave. Yubelluna alzo su mirada hacia la reina de Rias y la vio directamente a los ojos para responder a su cuestionamiento.

"él mato a mi familia" dijo claramente la reina de las explosiones con frialdad y tristeza en su voz, lo cual dejo sorprendida a Akeno, la cual recordó sus perdida pasada de su madre, "yo era una chica normal de preparatoria, mis padres también eran personas normales, hasta el día en que descubrí este poder en mi interior" decía yubelluna son enejo a la vez que movía su cetro a una cancha de tenis, la cual estallo con un círculo mágico creado por ella.

"tu poder mágico para crear bombas mágicas" dijo Akeno mientras veía la destrucción causada por la magia de yubelluna, la cual asintió con la cabeza con melancolía.

"el maldito de raiser quemo hasta los últimos cimientos de mi hogar con mis padres en el interior" exclamo muy triste la peli morada, la cual recordaba cuando llegaba de la academia y veía su hogar en llamas con lágrimas que no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas, "al principio creí que fue un accidente lo que produjo las llamas y como no tenía nada y nadie, la familia Phoenix me ofreció su ayuda pero…." En ese instante yubelluna se detuvo y se mordió el labio inferior, a lo cual sus ojos estaban a punto de sucumbir a la tristeza.

"yubelluna tú…" dijo la pelinegra de grandes pechos mientras caminaba hacia la reina de raiser, la cual estaba tiritando de ira y furia, mientras que Akeno sentía total empatía por ella.

"un día lo escuche alardear de su hazaña con sus seguidores, además no fui la única, a todas les quito algo para que se unieran a él!" dijo casi gritando la peli morada, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos, "desde ese día me prometí proteger a las demás de las garras de raiser a cualquier costo, raiser me quito a mi familia y el día que escuche esas palabras de ese chico, logre ver una luz de esperanza para nosotras" dijo yubelluna con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que recordaba la apuesta de Trunks hacia el Phoenix.

"es por eso que querías saber cómo era Trunks, ya que si ganamos el será su nuevo rey" dijo Akeno con un tono serio mientras que esta, estaba a solo unos pasos de la reina explosiva.

"ya no quiero servir un día más a raiser Phoenix, y ese chico no sé por qué pero siento en mi corazón que podría salvarnos a todas de las manos de raiser" decía yubelluna con un tono esperanzador en su voz, a lo cual Akeno volvió a sonreír y sintió las palabras de la peli morada en su corazón.

"yubelluna" dijo Akeno con serenidad, lo cual llamo la atención de la mencionada, a lo que esta vio como la pelinegra de grandes pechos la abrazaba muy amigablemente, lo cual sonrojo levemente a la reina explosiva.

La reina explosiva no entendía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Akeno en estos momentos. Ella era su enemiga acérrima en este rating game, debería usar estos momentos de debilidad por parte de ella para acabarla pero aun así está la abrazaba con cariño, como si una amiga apoyara a otra la cual pasaba por una mala situación.

"todo estará bien yubelluna, Trunks vencerá a ese pájaro frito, te lo aseguro" dijo la pelinegra de grandes senos, lo cual emociono más a la peli morada, la cual con una sonrisa devolvió el abrazo a la reina del rayo sin chistar.

"gracias Akeno, ¿pero por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me tratas como una amiga más?" pregunto la confusa yubelluna a la masoquista reina, la cual se separaba de esta con suavidad.

"yo también pase por lo mismo que tú cuando perdí a mi madre, solo que yo tuve la suerte de ser acogida por la familia gremory" decía la reina del rayo con una suave sonrisa en su cara, a lo cual yubelluna entendió el actuar de Akeno.

"comprendo Akeno y te agradezco esto" decía la peli morada con una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual transmitía agradecimiento en ella, "ahora será mejor retirarme del juego y dejarles el camino libre a la base de raiser" decía yubelluna la cual estaba dispuesta a auto descalificarse pero Akeno la tomo de la mano, mientras le veía con su típica sonrisa dulce en sus labios.

"ara, ara, tengo una mejor idea yubelluna, hoy raiser será humillado de tal forma que jamás podrá olvidarlo" dijo de forma maliciosa la pelinegra, pero sin perder la sonrisa dulce de su rostro. La reina explosiva miro un par de veces a la sádica chica, para luego sonreír de la misma manera que esta.

"presiento que seremos muy buenas amigas Akeno" dijo la peli morada con un rostro muy parecido al de Akeno, mientras que sus auras emitían un aura negra llena de malicia. Raiser no sabía que le esperaba por parte de estas chicas y su increíble unión.

"oh, una cosa más yubelluna, Trunks es mío no intentes quitármelo" dijo con un tono serio Akeno y los labios fruncidos, mostrando la seriedad de sus palabras pero en un segundo volvió a sonreír, "bien andando" exclamo la reina del rayo, la cual alzaba el vuelo al lugar donde se encontraban sus amigos y compañeros.

"ufufufufufu, no prometo nada" pensó yubelluna con una sonrisa arrogante en su cara mientras se lamia sus labios, a lo que esta seguía a la reina de Rias a la base Phoenix.

(En la base de raiser Phoenix)

El sonido de golpes y espadazos se escuchaban por todo el campo de batalla, ya que la artista marcial kawakami se estaba enfrentando a la torre de raiser, Isabela y a al caballo del mencionado, karlamina la cual trataba de cualquier forma cortar a la pelinegra de cabello salvaje, la cual esquivaba con facilidad los cortes de la chica, mientras que la poderosa enmascarada intentaba darle de puñetazos a momo, pero la kawakami solo bloqueaba los golpes con solo una mano.

"vamos chicas, ¿no me digan que es todo lo que pueden hacer?" dijo en tono burlón momo, lo cual saco muecas de molestia en sus contrincantes, las cuales a estas alturas estaban bastante agotadas de moverse de un lado a otro.

"maldición, es más rápida de lo que imaginábamos" decía Isabela con una mueca de cansancio en su cara, la cual detenía su ataque junto a su compañera, la cual tenía un rostro similar a la torre, "además ese ataque que lanzo, lastimo gravemente nuestros cuerpos" decía la peli castaña de la máscara, mientras se tomaba el lugar afectado donde momo lanzo su ráfaga de energía.

"tienes la razón Isabela, pero si bloqueamos sus ataques no podrá defenderse" decía karlamina con una sonrisa en su cara, a lo cual Isabela capto el mensaje de esta y devolvió la sonrisa a su amiga.

"¿Qué estarán tramando estas dos?" pensó la kawakami con el ceño fruncido, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Pero de un segundo a otro, la espadachín de raiser se lanzó con rapidez contra la oji carmesí, "bien, ya era hora" decía momo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara, a lo cual esperaba el ataque de karlamina.

La chica de vendas en la cabeza, uso su mano derecha para tratar de darle un corte vertical por sobre la cabeza de momo, pero esta con facilidad la detuvo con su mano desnuda, a lo cual karlamina sonrió, para luego sacar su daga del cinto de su cinturón, para tratar de apuñalar a momoyo en el estómago, a lo cual esta uso su mano izquierda para sostener la daga de la espadachín.

"buen truco, pero con eso no me vas a vencer" decía momo mirando fijamente al cansado rostro del espadachín, la cual le sonrió levemente lo cual confundió a momo, mientras que forcejeaba con la chica de vendas en la cabeza.

"lo sé, solo espere que bajaras tu guardia" dijo la mujer caballero con un tono confiado, a lo que esta dejo de forcejear con momo, "ahora Isabela!" grito karlamina la cual daba un gran salto hacia el cielo, mientras que su amiga ya estaba a solo unos centímetros de una sorprendida momoyo.

"te tengo!" grito Isabela la cual lanzaba un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas a la cara de la oji carmesí. El puño de la enmascarada estaba a solo un par de centímetros del rostro de momo, la cual aún estaba con un rostro de impresión plasmado en su cara, pero antes de que Isabela conectara en golpe, su puño se detuvo en seco.

"uso, eso estuvo cerca" exclamo la kawakami con una sonrisa diabólica en su cara, ya que esta tenía su puño incrustado en la boca del estómago de la torre Phoenix, lo cual saco un poco de sangre desde la boca de Isabela, la cual comenzó a caminar hacia atrás con sus manos en el lugar golpeado.

"imposible, en nadie puede reaccionar tan rápidamente" pensó karlamina mientras estaba suspendida en el aire, con sus ojos abiertos a no más poder, pasmada por la habilidad de momoyo en reaccionar al ataque de Isabela.

"eso no es todo" dijo momoyo con un tono animado, mas de lo habitual mientras que ponía sus manos detrás de su espalda, preparando su ataque especial, **"estilo kawakami: thousand hits!"** grito la oji carmesí, la cual comenzó a darle una lluvia de puñetazos de la enmascarada, la cual era igual que un muñeco de trapo siendo zarandeado con tanta rapidez que sus extremidades se movían de un lado a otro.

Isabela no comprendía lo que sucedía, solo sentía como golpeaban con dureza cada parte de su cuerpo por igual, hasta el momento que sintió un puñetazo solido en su rostro, lo cual destruyo su máscara y la envió volando varios metros atrás, a lo que su cuerpo se arrastró en la tierra antes de detenerse, todo esto bajo las miradas atónitas de sus compañeras de nobleza. Karlamina al ver todo esto se lleno de ira, así que decidió aprovechar que se encontraba en el aire para lanzarse contra momoyo con todas sus fuerzas en un corte vertical.

"pagaras por lo que hiciste!" grito la mujer espadachín con furia y un rostro enfurecido, a lo que esta ataco a momoyo con sus dos manos firmemente en el mango de su espada, así aumentando la fuerza de su ataque. Momo levanto la mirada hacia arriba y solo le sonrió maliciosamente a su oponente.

"jejejeje, que niña tan impertinente" decía la pelinegra kawakami mientras reía, a lo cual su oponente ya tenía su espada muy cerca de su cabeza, pero esta dio un paso atrás para dejar una imagen residual de ella misma. El caballo de raiser cortó la imagen de momo de pies a cabeza, hasta llegar a la tierra, dejando incrustada la hoja de esta en la tierra.

"la técnica de las multi-imágenes" exclamo Trunks pero el sayayin mestizo tenía el ceño fruncido en su rostro, ya que en su interior no estaba muy de acuerdo con el actuar sobre limitado que llevaba momo en sus ataques.

"estas acabada niña" dijo en un tono arrogante la kawakami, la cual ya ponía sus palmas en frente de su enemiga, la cual saco su daga para prepararse por lo que hiciera momo, dejando su espada de lado.

" **estilo kawakami: full blaster"** dijo momo con un estilo de voz maligno, mientras sus ojos brillaban y una ráfaga de energía salía de sus manos, a lo cual karlamima al estar tan cerca de esta, no tuvo la oportunidad de defenderse en los más mínimo del ataque.

"aaahhhh!" grito la chica de vendas en su cabello, la cual era envuelta en la estela de luz, la cual destruía varias partes de su vestimenta mientras la arrastraba por el campo de batalla, dejándola gravemente herida tendida en el suelo, donde su cuerpo emanaba un poco de humo por lo chamuscada que quedo su ropa.

"eso fue fácil, pero aun faltan dos" pensó momo a la cual le brillaron sus ojos rojos, los cueles veían directamente a la chica del kimono y a la pequeña de rubios cabello. Trunks al notar esto, supo que debía hacer algo al instante, antes de que pasara lo peor y que la emoción por pelear de momo no llegara a aun más.

[Un caballo y una torre de raiser Phoenix han sido retiradas del rating game] se escuchó la voz de grayfia desde lo más alto, a lo cual las mencionadas desaparecían del juego, con graves heridas ambas en todo el cuerpo.

"prepárense chicas, que aquí voy!" grito la oji carmesí extasiada y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual esta se lanzó con todo en contra del resto de la nobleza del Phoenix.

"señorita ravel, colóquese detrás de mí" dijo la mujer del kimono, a lo cual la pequeña con un rostro aterrado hizo lo que le pidió mihae, a lo cual esta se preparaba para el ataque de momo, aunque sabía que no podría hacer nada que ser el escudo de la pequeña rubia.

"aahhh!" grito emocionada momo, la cual lanzaba un puñetazo directo al alfil de raiser, a lo que esta solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y esperar el inminente final, pero al pasar un par de segundos y no sentir nada, abrió sus ojos y se impresiono lo que vio.

"ya basta momoyo" dijo en un tono firme el hijo de vegeta, el cual fue mas rápido que momo y detuvo su golpe con solo una mano, a lo cual momo de a poco volvió a la tranquilidad, "debes aprender a controlar tus impulsos" exclamo Trunks el cual dejaba libre el puño de la kawakami.

"jejejeje, creo que me excedí un poco" decía despreocupadamente la pelinegra de ojos rojos, la cual se frotaba la cabeza entre risas, a lo que Trunks solo dio un leve suspiro de molestia.

"no deberías estar protegiendo nuestra base" dijo el hijo de vegeta con los brazos cruzados y un tic en el ojo, ya que la pelinegra se tomaba muy a la ligera sus excesos en contra de oponentes más débiles que ellas.

"ups, pero Trunks, hacer eso es tan aburrido" decía la pelinegra con ojos como cachorro y una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara, pensando que esta fachada seria perdonada por el hijo de bulma, el cual solo la seguía mirando con mala cara, "está bien, ahora mismo regreso, rayos" decía la oji carmesí irritada y molesta al no poder seguir divirtiéndose. Momo comenzó a retirarse del lugar bajo la mirada atenta del sayayin mestizo.

"hey" decía mujer del kimono, la cual tiraba levemente la chaqueta del sayayin mestizo, el cual se volteo hacia esta, la cual le brindo una sonrisa serena, "gracias por habernos ayudado" decía educadamente mihae, a lo que esta daba una pequeña reverencia hacia el peli lavanda, el cual se sonrojo ante la acción de mihae.

"es..este no fue nada, sentí en ustedes que no querían pelear contra nosotros desde que llegamos" decía el hijo de vegeta, a lo cual la pelinegra chica se sorprendió al ver que Trunks logro ver más allá de sus intenciones en el rating game.

"es usted sorprendente joven, la verdad la señorita ravel y yo solo usamos nuestros poderes para sanar a las demás" decía la chica del kimono con tranquilidad y simpleza, a lo cual Trunks recordó a la rubia asia.

"ya veo" decía el hijo de vegeta, mientras miraba hacia abajo donde se encontraba ravel, la cual miraba al sayayin mestizo con sus ojos brillantes y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. La mirada de ravel no solo la vio Trunks, ya que Koneko también vio como ravel miraba a su hermano, a lo que esta salió disparada al lado de su hermano y lo abrazo fuertemente de la cintura.

"hum, yo no tuve miedo" dijo arrogante la pequeña rubia, la cual ponía las manos en su cintura, en una pose de superioridad, lo cual saco una sonrisa por parte de mihae, mientras que Trunks sintió el ki de esta chica y era muy parecido al de raiser.

"tú debes ser pariente de raiser, siento la misma firma de energía en tu interior" decía Trunks con serenidad, a lo que ravel se sonrojo al llamar la atención del sayayin mestizo, mientras que Koneko ponía mala cara ante esto.

"ella es su hermana menor y alfil de su nobleza" presento la chica del kimono a la rubia Loli, la cual sonreía arrogante a las palabras de su amiga, "mi nombre es mihae y también soy alfil del señor raiser, un gusto" decía la pelinegra mujer, haciendo una reverencia muy cortésmente.

"oh, es un placer señorita mihae y señorita ravel, mi nombre es Trunks biref, Peón de la presidenta Rias y ella es mi hermana adoptiva y torre de la presidenta Rias, Koneko toujo" dijo el peli lavanda de largo cabello en un tono natural, mientras presentaba a su hermana la cual solo se aferraba al hijo de vegeta.

"deben estar aquí por el señor raiser" dijo la pelinegra vestida con el kimono, la cual veía hacia el edificio y base del Phoenix, a lo cual el sayayin mestizo asintió con la cabeza.

"exacto señorita mihae y seria genial que nos dejara pasar, lo que menos quiero es pelear con ustedes" dijo el sayayin mestizo con un tono preocupado, a lo cual mihae cambio su rostro a uno de seriedad y algo de tristeza.

"eso no será posible joven Trunks, porque…" pero antes de que la pelinegra alfil dijera una palabras más, fueron interrumpidas por las mismísimas yubelluna y Akeno, las cuales llegaban volando hacia el lugar de batalla.

"mi príncipe Trunks!" gritaba la pelinegra que caía en picada hacia el hijo de vegeta, el cual comenzó a ponerse nervioso por la velocidad que tomaba la caída mestiza hacia él.

"espera Akeno!" grito el peli lavanda, pero no hubo caso y Akeno se estrello de lleno con él, siendo arrastrado los dos por el suelo, mientras que Koneko salio volando por el impacto.

"ufufufuf, mi príncipe Trunks, ¿me extrañaste?" decía entre risas pervertidas la pelinegra de grandes pechos, mientras hacía círculos en el pecho del sayayin mestizo, el cual estaba completamente sonrojado por tener a esta chica encima de él, mirándolo de forma coqueta. Lo que no contemplo Akeno, fue que una peliblanca Loli y una vampiresa vampira estuvieran detrás de ella con los ojos rojos de celos.

"sal de encima de mi hermano/esposo!" gritaron ambas chicas las cuales tomaron a Akeno del cuello de su traje y la lanzaron a volar por los aires, mientras que los miembros de la nobleza de raiser y Kiba veían esto con una gota de sudor en sus cabezas.

"ara ara, solo mostraba un poco de afecto a mi lindo Trunks" decía inocentemente Akeno, lo que enojo aún más a las chicas por cómo se refería esta al sayayin mestizo.

"pervertida" decían la unísono moka y Koneko, con sus puños levantados en ira, pero a la pelinegra de grandes pechos no la intimidaban. Mientras que en otro lugar yubelluna se encontraba con compañeras y amigas.

"mihae, señorita ravel, que bueno que se encuentren bien" decía aliviada la peli morada, mientras colocaba sus manos en las chicas, las cuales estaban alegres de que la mayor de ellas no hubiera caído como las demás.

"hermana yubelluna, estas a salvo" decía la pequeña Loli la cual se abrazaba de las piernas de la reina, la cual sonrió suavemente ante el contacto con la hermana menor de raiser.

"no se preocupen, esto terminara pronto, ¿raiser aún se encuentra en la base?" decía un poco más seria la reina explosiva, a lo cual esta pregunta cambio los rostros de las chicas a uno más preocupado.

"no, el ya no se encuentra en este lugar" dijo la pelinegra alfil Phoenix, lo cual saco un rostro de impresión y shock a todos los que la escucharon, "él uso a las demás para que distrajeran a los miembros de la nobleza de Rias y este ir directamente a enfrentarla mientras los demás estaban ocupados" decía la chica del kimono con un tono de tristeza en su voz. Tristeza por sus demás compañeras caídas y la maldita actitud de su amo, dejando que las demás hicieran el trabajo sucio por él.

"maldición, estuve tan preocupado por los demás que no sentí el ki de raiser dirigirse al de Rias" pensó con frustración el hijo de vegeta, el cual cerraba sus ojos para sentir el ki de la pelirroja y esta no estuviera en peligro.

"debemos volver a la base lo más rápido posible" exclamo Akeno con seriedad en su voz, una actitud muy poco común en ella.

"tranquila Akeno, Rias es muy fuerte, ella podrá sola con ese pajarraco" decía moka con el ceño fruncido y sus manos en las caderas, a lo cual todas miraron a esta.

"te olvidas de asia, ese maldito ara lo que sea por vencer a Rias y sin temor intentara lastimar a asia para desconcentrar a la presidenta" decía con preocupación la pelinegra reina del rayo, lo cual hizo chasquear la lengua de moka, la cual debía admitir que Akeno tenía toda la razón.

"maldito, el ki de Rias esta disminuyendo de poco a poco" exclamo el hijo de vegeta con un rostro de preocupación en su cara, a lo cual este comenzó a sudar por el temor que algo le pasara a su presidenta, "me adelantare a ustedes, ire a toda velocidad a rescatar a Rias, no vemos ahí" dijo sayayin mestizo mientras el aura blanca rodeaba su cuerpo, a lo que este salió disparado en dirección al club del ocultismo, mientras un rostro de frustración se reflejó en su cara al igual que las demás miembros de la nobleza.

"andando chicas, ya oyeron a Trunks" exclamo el caballero de rubio cabello, el cual igual de preocupado que las demás comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas para ayudar a su presidenta, a lo cual las demás lo siguieron. Moka corriendo al igual que Koneko, mientras que Akeno también volaba por los aires a toda velocidad.

"mihae, señorita ravel, retírense del juego de clasificación, yo iré con ellos" exclamo la peli morada con sus manos en los hombres de sus amigas, las cuales se vieron confundidas por la actitud de yubelluna.

"pero hermana yubelluna…." Exclamo la pequeña rubia confundida, a lo cual la peli morada le brindo una sonrisa a la hermana de raiser, la cual detuvo su frase, ya que nunca había visto esa sonrisa de tanta felicidad y paz por parte de la reina explosiva.

"no se preocupen, pronto estaremos a salvo y al fin seremos libres de las garras de raiser" decía la peli morada, a lo que sus palabras llegaron al fondo de los corazones de mihae y ravel, las cuales tampoco soportaban en ningún aspecto al Phoenix. Estas recordaron el día en que ese chico hizo la apuesta con raiser y luego de ser salvadas por este, tenían un ápice de esperanza que si este fuera su amo, seria mil veces mejor que raiser Phoenix.

"confiamos en ti yubelluna, señorita ravel nos retiramos" dijo en un tono suave la pelinegra del kimono, a lo cual la pequeña Loli asintió con la cabeza.

[Dos alfiles de la nobleza de raiser Phoenix han sido retiradas del juego] exclamo la voz de la esposa de sirzechs, mientras que mihae y ravel desaparecían del campo de batalla.

"llego la hora de partir" pensó la peli morada reina, a lo cual esta dejo desplegar sus alas, para luego alzar el vuelo hacia donde se libraba la batalla entre raiser y Rias.

(En el techo del antiguo edificio, con Rias, asia y raiser)

La pelirroja gremory se encontraba respirando con dificultad tras una batalla exhaustiva contra el Phoenix, donde este le había dejado sus ropas muy quemadas en todas partes de su vestuario, como en su camisa la cual dejaba ver parte del brasear que usaba ese día y su falda la cual estaba tan quemada, que se podía ver los muslos de Rias y algo de sus bragas negras de encaje, pero no solo su ropa era la afectada, ya que su cara y parte de sus antebrazos se encontraban algo chamuscados por las ataques de fuego por parte de raiser.

"¿Qué sucede Rias? Creí que mi futura esposa daría algo más de pelea" decía de forma arrogante el rubio de smoking rojo, el cual también tenía vestigios de batalla en su cuerpo, ya que no se había salvado de los ataques de Rias, "o será que estas dejándote ganar para ser mi esposa cuanto antes" decía en tono burlón el Phoenix el cual sonreía confiado en su victoria.

"jamás me casare contigo maldito, entiéndelo de una vez por todas!" grito la furibunda Rias, la cual se encontraba por delante de asia, la cual también tenía la ropa en ruinas por culpa de raiser. Como lo había dicho Akeno, el cobarde Phoenix había usado a la rubia monja para distraer a Rias, a lo que estas recibieron daño por culpa de sus ataques.

"cambiaras de opinión cuando incinera a cada uno de tus siervos" dijo maliciosamente el rubio arrogante, a lo cual comenzó a forma una gran bola de fuego en su palma derecha, "despídete de esa chica Rias o recibe este ataque y terminemos esto de una buena vez por todas, tú eliges" dijo arrogante raiser, el cual se carcajeaba como un maniaco, mientras que veía a asia de reojo y luego al Phoenix.

"vamos raiser, arrójalo si tienes las agallas maldito" decía la pelirroja gremory, la cual ponía sus manos en frente de ella, diciendo de forma corporal que estaba lista para recibir el ataque.

"si así es como lo quieres, toma esto!" grito raiser con furia, el cual lanzo con todas sus ganas la bola de fuego, a lo que esta se dirigía con gran rapidez hacia la pelirroja gremory.

"no tengo más energía para lanzar un ataque, solo me queda recibir la bola de fuego como pueda" pensó la princesa carmesí con el ceño fruncido, mientras que las llamas estaban más cerca de ella.

"lo siento presidenta" dijo asia con tristeza, la cual bajaba su mirada al no poder haber combatido contra raiser y solo ser una carga para la pelirroja, pero la rubia monja no tenía la culpa de esto, ella jamás se había enfrentado en batalla contra alguien como raiser y eso lo sabía Rias.

"no te culpes asia, todo saldrá bien" dijo Rias sonriendo aun en esta situación, a lo cual la rubia de ojos esmeralda la vio con extrañeza y tristeza a la vez, "como dijo Trunks, yo te protegeré!" grito la princesa gremory con mucha valentía en su voz, a lo cual la bola de fuego solo estaba a unos centímetros de esta.

Rias cerro sus ojos, esperando a que llegara la bola de fuego y poder contenerla lo más que pueda con sus últimas energías, esta sentía como las llamas la envolvía, pero de un momento a otro, ese calor intenso no lo sintió más, ahora solo podía sentir un pequeña brisa en su rostro, además de un brazo que la envolvía de la cintura, a lo que esta abrió sus ojos, para encontrar al hijo de vegeta sobre los cielos, con ella a su derecha y con asia a su izquierda, las dos sosteniéndose de los hombros del sayayin mestizo.

"Trunks" dijo sorprendida la pelirroja, la cual veía con alegría a su salvador, mientras que este tenía el ceño fruncido a la vez que veía al rubio arrogante, el cual estaba igual de molesto al ver como sus planes habían sido arruinados por el hijo de bulma.

"llegue justo a tiempo" dijo un poco más sereno Trunks, el cual descendía hasta la tierra para dejar a las chicas, las cuales se separaron del sayayin mestizo, ambas animadas por la llegada de su protector, "ese bastardo, no se preocupen, pagara todo lo que les ha hecho" decía el hijo de vegeta molesto, viendo las condiciones en que se encontraba Rias y asia.

"Trunks yo…." Decía triste Rias, la cual bajaba su mirada de vergüenza. Vergüenza por no haber podido contra raiser, a lo cual Trunks la miro de reojo y le sonrió.

"estoy orgulloso de ti Rias, protegiste con todo tu esfuerzo a asia, bien hecho" dijo el hijo de vegeta con un tono sereno, a lo cual la pelirroja se sonrojo ante las palabras del peli lavanda.

"vaya, vaya, vaya, es el imbécil que hizo esa apuesta conmigo" decía en tono burlón el Phoenix, el cual bajaba del edificio, viendo arrogantemente al hijo de vegeta, "tratare de no matarte en esta pelea, quiero ver en primera fila cuando corten tu cabeza con esa espada" dijo raiser mientras apuntaba al arma detrás de la espalda de Trunks.

"al único que le cortaran la cabeza, es a ti maldito" respondió el sayayin mestizo, lo cual hizo fruncir el ceño de raiser, ya que sus amenazas no parecían afectar a Trunks.

"inténtalo" dijo desafiante raiser, pero aunque este no lo percibiera, una gota de sudor bajo de su mejilla, una señal del terror que estaba a punto de sentir. Trunks desvaino su espada, mirando fijamente a los ojos arrogantes del rubio, mientras que Rias y asia estaban detrás de él.

"asia, Rias, vayan a un lugar seguro" dijo el peli lavanda con seriedad, a lo cual las mencionadas asintieron con la cabeza, "asia cura a la presidenta y a ti misma, yo me encargo de raiser solo" exclamo el príncipe sayayin con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"si" dijo asia, la cual ayudaba a su presidenta a levantarse, mientras que la presidenta no dejaba de ver al peli lavanda.

"Trunks" dijo Rias firmemente, a lo que el hijo de bulma, sin verla le prestó atención, "acaba con él" decía Rias con una sonrisa en su cara, a lo cual Trunks sonrió ante esto.

"jajajaja divagas querida, quien acabara con alguien seré yo a ese imbécil" dijo el rubio Phoenix, a lo cual creo una esfera de fuego en su mano derecha, "te are cenizas y quemare….ummmm ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué veo todo borroso?" decía el Phoenix confundido, ya que las imágenes que veía se difuminaban, como si estuviera viendo todo a máxima velocidad.

Trunks en un segundo ya estaba detrás de raiser, con su espada sujetada en su mano derecha, mientras que el cuerpo de raiser estaba detrás de él, pero esta ya no tenía cabeza, ya que esta estaba girando en el aire. El sayayin mestizo había decapitado al Phoenix tan rápido como el rayo, hasta que esta cayó al suelo, mientras qye su cuerpo caía inerte de espalda.

"aaghhhhhh, mi…mi… cuerpo!" grito de dolor raiser, el cual veía a un lado de él su cuerpo inerte en el suelo, "ma..am..maldito!" grito el Phoenix de ira, que intentaba unirse otra vez luego de ser decapitado.

"te lo dije" dijo el sayayin mestizo con normalidad, a lo cual raiser se comenzó a llenar de ira, mientras que ya volvía a la normalidad.

"ya no me imprta nada, TE MATARE!" grito con furia el Phoenix, corriendo hacia Trunks con sus puños en llamas, "tendré el placer de quemar tu piel con mis propias manos, jajajaja" reía raiser maniacamente, mientras que Trunks solo se mantenía tranquilo ante las amenazas de raiser.

El Phoenix segado por la ira, dejaba ver cada punto de su guardia desprotegida, a lo que el peli lavanda en un movimiento rápido le dio un puñetazo en la cara este, el cual quedo mareado por el golpe, pero este no fue el único, ya que Trunks le dio un nuevo golpe de puño en el rostro, seguido de otro puñetazo, para luego darle con la derecha en la mejilla, luego con la izquierda en la nariz, usando la cabeza de raiser como si esta fuera una pera de boxeo.

"agghhh, ma..aghhh, te..ugghhhh" decía entre golpes raiser, pero un puñetazo en su estómago lo hizo doblarse de dolor, "ahh ahh ahh, bastardo, pe..pero me recuperare, soy inmorta…aaahhhh" Trunks atravesó su espada justo en el estómago de raiser, el cual sostenía las manos de Trunks para que no hundiera más el arma en su cuerpo.

"no importa que seas inmortal, si sigo golpeándote y cortándote con mi espada, el dolor que sentirás será tan grande que te rendirás al final" dijo fríamente el sayayin mestizo, el cual hundía de poco a poco la espada en el cuerpo de raiser.

"ggaaaghhhh, basta ya!" grito raiser encendiendo su cuerpo en llamas, lo cual provoco que Trunks retrocediera un par de metros, para no verse envuelto en las flamas de rasier, "jejejeje, si estoy en este estado no me podrás tocar" decía riendo el Phoenix, pero las muecas de dolor salían inconscientemente en su rostro.

"aahhhh!" grito el hijo de bulma, mientras era envuelto en un aura blanca, lo cual saco una mueca de preocupación por parte del Phoenix, ya sintió el aumento de poder en Trunks, "creo que tendré que golpearte aún más para que te rindas" exclamo fríamente el sayayin mestizo, el cual se lanzó al ataque contra raiser.

"jejejeje, comete mi llamas!" grito raiser, lanzando una llamarda de fuego en contra de Trunks, pero este no se inmuto en lo absolouto por las llamas de raiser y las recibió de lleno, "eso es, muere en cenizas!" gritaba entre risas molestas el Phoenix, pero desde sus propias llamas salió Trunks el cual lo pateo firmemente en la cara.

El arrogante joven quedo en estado de shock, sus llamas de las cuales estaba orgulloso, no eran nada contra la fuerza de Trunks., el cual estaba su merced. El cuerpo de raiser volaba por los aire, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que Trunks apareció detrás de este para volver a patearlo hacia los aires, a lo que desenvaino una vez más su espada, para luego saltar hacia el rubio arrogante. El hijo de vegeta ahora corto un brazo de raiser, el cual gritaba a todo el pulmón al sentir el desmembramiento de su extremidad.

"AAAAGHHHH!" grito el joven Phoenix de dolor, pero Trunks no sintió lastima por él, es mas mientras estaba en frente de raiser, coloco una palma en el rostro del rubio, para luego lanzar una ráfaga de ki que desintegro la cabeza de raiser, así quedando su cuerpo sin cabeza una vez más.

Lo que quedaba de raiser cayó en picada contra el suelo, mientras que el hijo de vegeta con una mirada fría se dejaba caer suavemente al suelo, viendo sin lastima alguna como el cuerpo de raiser convulsionaba en varias ocasiones, mientras que una nueva cabeza emergía de él.

"es mejor que te des por vencido raiser o perderás una nueva cabeza" advirtió el hijo de vegeta mientras apuntaba su espada a raiser, el cual respiraba con dificultad, manteniéndose en el piso con sus cuatro extremidades apoyadas en la tierra.

"ggggrrrrrhhh, jejejeje, creo que es hora de usar una nueva estrategia" pensó maliciosamente el arrogante Phoenix, el cual vio de reojo a Rias junto a asia, "mueran!" grito raiser, lanzando una bola de fuego enorme hacia las chicas, pero Trunks se mantuvo frio y sin pizca de preocupación en su rostro.

"así es como lo quieres" dijo el enojado sayayin mestizo, a lo que este desaprecio y reapareció en frente de la bola de fuego, a lo cual con solo una mano la hizo desaparecer, al lanzar una ráfaga de aire a esta.

Los ojos del joven Phoenix casi se salían de sus cuencas al ver que su ardido plan no funciono, fue todo lo contrario, ahora los ojos de Trunks estaban llenos de ira por lo que intento realizar, a lo que el phoenix intento levantarse para salir de ahí, pero el puño de Trunks se incrusto directamente en su cara, destrozando su nariz por completo y un par de dientes en el camino.

"ahora si me has hecho enojar!" grito Trunks el cual comenzó a darle de puñetazos reiterados directamente en el rostro de raiser, el cual solo podía recibir los impactos directos en su cara, la cual se movía hacia atrás como si en cualquier momento esta seria arrancada de raíz una vez más, pero el hijo de vegeta no quería eso, el príncipe sayayin quería hacer sufrir al Phoenix golpeándolo tan duro que sintiera el dolor por todo su rostro.

Trunks dejo de golpear al rubio Phoenix, el cual se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, mareado y adolorido por todos los golpes que recibió por parte de Trunks. Su cara era un desastre, sus ojos literalmente lloraban sangre, sus dientes caían uno a uno de su boca, su nariz apuntaba hacia la derecha, sus mejillas estaban tan hinchadas que cubría casi toda su cara, a lo que Trunks con una mirada fría puso sus manos en el pecho de raiser, luego uso una ráfaga de ki que envio directamente al Phoenix hacia el edificio donde estaba la base de Rias, a lo cual este cayo directamente en la base de la vieja construcción.

"esto se acaba ahora raiser!" grito Trunks mientras movía sus manos rápidamente, hasta dejarlas en frente de él, apuntando hacia el edificio antiguo, "haaa!" grito el sayayin mestizo, lanzando su ataque ardiente hacia la base gremory, donde la bola de energía estallo sin demora, lo que hizo que el edificio cayera en pedazos, dejando enterrado al joven arrogante.

"truuuuunks" grito Rias corriendo de felicidad junto a asia, las cuales se lanzaron si pensarlo hacia el sayayin mestizo, el cual las recibio en sus brazos. Rias y asia ya estaban recuperadas gracias a la ex monja.

"Trunks lo logro" decía alegre la ex monja con una sonrisa inocente en su brillante rostro, a lo cual Trunks sonrió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su amiga.

"no creo que vuelva a recuperarse después de eso, ¿verdad?" exclamo Rias un poco escéptica, mientras veía al edificio destrozado en donde descansaba el cuerpo del joven arrogante.

"él se recuperara, solo espero que su espíritu no" decía el hijo de vegeta con el ceño fruncido en su rostro, mientras que raiser aún no salía de los escombros que lo enterraban.

"hermano/Trunks/príncipe Trunks!" gritaron a la vez Koneko, moka y Akeno, las cuales se ponían al día junto al sayayin mestizo, mientras que más atrás, un poco rezagada arribaba yubelluna.

"es la reina de raiser" dijo Rias colocándose en pose de pelea, a lo cual Trunks de inmediato su puso por delante de la peli morada para que Rias no cometiera un error al atacarla.

"tranquila Rias, ella no es un peligro, esta de nuestro lado" decía el sayayin mestizo mientras que la mencionada hacia una reverencia como señal de paz, a lo cual la princesa carmesí solo se cruzó de brazos, ya que esta sentía celos por la forma que Trunks defendía a esta chica.

"gracias por protegerme señor Trunks" dijo la reina explosiva con una sonrisa muy dulce en su cara, a lo cual Trunks solo atino a frotarse la cabeza mientras reía nerviosamente al sentir esa mirada picara de Akeno en yubelluna.

"aun en esta situación, no paras de coquetear con chicas lindas, ¿verdad Trunks?" dijo celosa la pelirroja, a lo cual el hijo de vegeta se sonrojo ante esto, mientras que yubelluna padecía lo mismo que Trunks en sus mejillas. Pero no solo la pelirroja estaba enfadada, también las demás chicas, incluyendo a momoyo la cual llego junto a los demás, las cuales tenían los ojos rojos y un aura asesina que Salía de sus cuerpos.

"es..esperen chicas yo…." El sayayin mestizo antes de terminar de hablar, escucho como todos los demás, los escombros del antiguo edificio moverse, lo cual indicaba que el Phoenix se había recuperado.

"aahh, ahhh, maldita basura, como se atrevió a ponerme en ridículo de esa forma" decía entre gemidos de cansancio y dolor el rubio, el cual se mostraba al sequito de Rias con varios cortes y magulladuras en su cuerpo, las cuales desaparecían lentamente.

"eso es maldito, sufre como he sufrido yo" pensaba la peli morada reina, la cual tenía un rostro lleno de ira contra raiser. El Phoenix estaba destrozado totalmente, su energía decaía poco a poco y sus fuerzas fallaban a ratos.

"maldición, necesito recuperarme de inmediato, necesito lágrimas de Phoenix ahora, pero se las di todas a las incompetentes de mis esclavas" pensó el rubio arrogante con molestia, a lo que este hacia lo imposible para mantenerse de pie. Raiser levanto su mirada y logro visualizar a yubelluna, lo cual saco una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

"ríndete raiser, si sigues así, tu energía se agotara por completo" advirtió el hijo de vegeta, el cual intentaba salvar la estúpida vida del Phoenix, ya que por dentro él también era un ser viviente.

"jajajajaj, al diablo imbécil, yubelluna dame tus lágrimas de Phoenix de inmediato, salva a tu rey" ordeno el rubio con una risa demencial, mientras estiraba su mano hacia la peli morada. La reina explosiva miro con frialdad a raiser, mientras sacaba las lágrimas del Phoenix desde su escote.

La reina explosiva vio por un rato al Phoenix, empapándose con la desesperación del hombre que había destrozado su vida, disfrutando cada momento en que esta basura de demonio caía en la locura gracias a las humillaciones constantes de Trunks, pero aún faltaba la humillación más importante para el rubio arrogante, la traición máxima de su nobleza.

"no volveré a acatar sus órdenes raiser, nunca más!" grito con decisión la peli morada, la cual envió el frasco con lágrimas de Phoenix hacia Rias, la cual tomo estas con una mueca de sorpresa en su rostro, mientras que al rubio arrogante se le desencajaba la cara de toda la ira que sentía en su interior.

"MALDITA PUTA!" grito con todas sus fuerzas el pelirrubio arrogante, el cual emanaba una gran cantidad de fuego de su cuerpo, este dejaba salir su energía restante la cual curaba sus heridas.

"este idiota no aprende" pensó enojado el sayayin mestizo, a lo que las palabras de raiser acrecentaron su ira interior. El hijo de vegeta se enfadó demasiado en la forma que hablo raiser de yubelluna, la cual bajo su mirada de decepción y tristeza.

"eres una traidora, date por muerta maldita perra, oh una cosa, nuestro trato ha quedado terminado" decía el Phoenix con un rostro lleno de una sonrisa maniaca en su cara, "tomare aunque sea a la fuerza a las demás, disfrutare cada centímetro de sus cuerpos desnudos solo para mi" decía entre risas el rubio raiser, lo cual saco muecas de sorpresa de todos los presentes.

"¿de qué rayos estás hablando?" preguntó en voz alta el sayayin mestizo, el cual no comprendía lo que decía el pelirrubio, mientras que miraba de reojo a la triste yubelluna, la cual estaba a punto de largarse a llorar.

"jajajajaja, la puta esa a tu lado, me ofrecía cada noche su cuerpo a cambio de que no tocara a las demás miembros de mi nobleza, pero ya me canse de ella" decía sin vergüenza raiser, lo cual hizo que yubelluna se largara a llorar al recordar esos momentos traumáticos con el rubio Phoenix.

"es la cosa más horrible que he escuchado en mi vida" decía moka con un tono de seriedad, mientras que el hijo de vegeta veía a la peli morada llorar desconsoladamente y Akeno tratando clamarla un poco sin mucho éxito.

"ya no puedo esperar a probar a mis esclavas, a cada una la are gozar al máximo y luego iré por ti Rias, no me importa si las tengo que forzar a hacer…" pero antes de que raiser terminara una palabra más, Trunks en súper sayayin estaba en frente de él, con su puño atravesando su estómago.

"jamás, me oyes, jamás te lo perdonare maldito insecto!" grito el hijo de vegeta mientras aumentaba su ki al máximo, lo cual dejo a todos con la boca abierta por el desborde de poder por parte de Trunks.

El hijo de vegeta saco su brazo desde el interior de las entrañas de rasier, el cual comenzó a escupir sangre profusamente mientras se trataba de tapar el hoyo que dejo Trunks, pero el súper sayayin estaba tan furioso que tomo de la nuca a raiser y planto un rodillazo directo en su cara, lo cual hundió el cráneo del rubio arrogante en su rodilla. Esto no era suficiente para el hijo de vegeta, el cual comenzó a darle repetidas veces de rodillazos en la cara de raiser, hasta dejar solo un monto de sangre en su pierna, mientras que los dientes del Phoenix volaban por todas partes, quedando con toda la cara hecha papilla.

"recupérate! Sufrirás todo lo que sufrió yubelluna gracias a ti insecto" decía el súper sayayin Trunks, quien dejaba salir su parte paternal heredada de su padre. El hijo de vegeta dio una patada ascendente en la barbilla del Phoenix, el cual quedo suspendido por los aires unos segundos con la quijada desencajada de su lugar, a lo que Trunks no perdió el tiempo y agarro de una pierna al pelirrubio, para luego comenzar a darle vueltas una y otra vez.

La cara de raiser comenzaba a tomar forma una vez más, mientras que su cuerpo se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, a lo cual Trunks esperaba a que el Phoenix volviera en sí, para rematarlo con una patada en el pecho. La patada fue tan fuerte que mando a volar al arrogante pelirrubio, pero esto no se quedó así, ya que el hijo de vegeta se lanzó tan veloz que rebaso al Phoenix y volvió a plantar una rodillazo pero ahora en su espalda, el cual partió en dos la columna de raiser.

"AAAAGGGGHHHHH!" grito a todo pulmón el rubio arrogante, su grito de dolor se escuchó por todo el campo de batalla, mientras que las chicas estaban algo impresionadas por la actitud del sayayin mestizo pero en el fondo sabían que este se lo había ganado.

"maldita sabandija, debería seguir destrozándote de mil formas posibles" exclamo el hijo de vegeta son seriedad y frialdad en su tono, mientras que este sujetaba del cabello a raiser antes de que cayera al suelo, "pero no quiero que mis amigas vean mi peor lado más" exclamo el sayayin de cabellos lavanda, obligando al pelirrubio a ver hacia donde se encontraba Rias junto a los demás.

"ya..ya.. bas…ta, po..r..porfavor, mi..se..ri..cordi..a" decía entre jadeos de dolor el rubio arrogante, el cual veía de reojo al súper sayayin, el cual se enfureció con este. El maldito bastardo aun después de hacer lo que hizo, se atrevía a pedir misericordia alguna, lo cual no tomo bien Trunks y con un par de patadas bien dadas, rompió las piernas de raiser, el cual gimió de dolor una vez más.

"cierra la boca basura, ahora solo quiero dos cosas de ti" decía furioso pero en voz baja el hijo de vegeta, el cual levantaba el cuerpo de raiser como si nada, mostrando como sus piernas colgaban de su cuerpo.

"a…a..re lo q..q…que me pidas" respondió raiser, muerto del terror, esperando que el hijo de vegeta no lo hiciera más daño y por ende acabara con su patética vida.

Trunks sin cambiar su rostro de ceño fruncido, sumergió la cabeza del Phoenix directamente en la tierra, para luego comenzar a arrastrar su cara por todo el suelo, dejando marcas de sangre por todo el camino que recorría hasta llegar al frente de yubelluna, la cual miraba con seriedad a raiser, aun cuando Trunks levanto su cara del suelo, viendo por debajo a la peli morada reina.

"pide perdón, pídele perdón a yubelluna por todo lo que has hecho a ella y las demás, pide por tu vida maldito o esta vez te convertiré en polvo y jamás te regeneraras, vamos" decía el hijo de vegeta el cual apretó la nuca del rubio, el cual comprendía que Trunks cumpliría esa amenaza si no hacia lo que decía.

"DETENTE, POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN, PERDONAME YUBELLUNA, POR FAVOR SUPLICO POR MI VIDA, PERDONENME POR FAVOR!" gritaba a todo pulmón mientras Trunks sujetaba fuertemente su nuca, causando un gran dolor en su cuello.

Yubelluna se quedó callada por unos segundos, viendo directamente a los ojos llenos de miedo del Phoenix, lo cual mostraba lo patético que era en el interior. La peli morada luego de esto, dio una sonrisa al rubio, el cual al ver que su reina le sonreía, creyó que esta le ayudaría pero fue todo lo contrario, la reina experta en explosiones le aventó una enorme cachetada que resonó por todo el lugar, dejando salir así toda la frustración, el dolor, el sufrimiento, la tristeza y por sobre todo la ira que ella tenía contra raiser.

"considera esto mi salida como de las demás, de tu nobleza" dijo fríamente la peli morada con seriedad, mientras que las demás chicas se alegraban por yubelluna y su libertad alejado de las garras de raiser.

Trunks aun con una mirada fría lanzo hacia atrás el cuerpo, el cual reboto varias veces en el suelo, antes de detenerse, dejando al rubio Phoenix mirando directamente al sequito de Rias pero por sobre todo, al hijo de vegeta que lo miraba directamente a los ojos, mientras levantaba derecha para comenzar acumular energía en esta, lo cual aterro al joven pelirrubio, el cual temblaba como una gran y enorme licuadora.

"ya no más, me rindo me rindo, por favor ya no quiero sentir dolor" decía entre lágrimas y lloriqueos el rubio Phoenix, el cual comenzaba a arrastrarse como un gusano, tratando de alejarse del sequito de Rias, como podía. El espíritu de combate de reiaser había sido quebrado, ahora era solo un despojo, un hombre aterrado y humillado que jamás olvidaría todo el dolor que había sentido el día de hoy. Raiser Phoenix después de tener todo ahora no tenía nada.

[rasier Phoenix se retira del juego, lo que quiere decir que la señorita Rias gremory y su nobleza son los ganadores del rating game] dijo la voz de grayfia, anunciando la victoria para Rias y su nobleza.

"lo hicimos, de verdad lo logramos!" grito Rias de alegría, mientras levantaba el puño al aire, a lo cual las demás también se unían a los vitoreo y gritos de alegría de su primera victoria en un juego de clasificación pero lo más importante, el rompimiento del compromiso de Rias con raiser.

"ara ara" decía Akeno mientras que momoyo pasaba su brazo alrededor de sus hombros en señal de triunfo.

"je, fue pan comido" decía moka con una sonrisa de orgullo absoluto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"lo hicimos, lo hicimos" repetían Koneko y asia , las cuales estaban abrazadas y saltando de alegría, mientras que Kiba solo sonreía ante la emoción de sus compañeras.

"esta victoria no fue solo por la presidenta, también fue por ti y las demás yubelluna" exclamo el hijo de vegeta, el cual volvía a la normalidad, a lo cual la peli morada sonrojada y alegre de la emoción, dio un leve salto al sayayin mestizo para abrazarlo con fuerza.

"gracias mi amo Trunks" dijo suavemente la peli morada, esta dijo esto con toque de sensual voz, lo cual saco un sonrojo del sayayin pero las demás no perderían con la nueva chica en la vida de Trunks.

"oh, oh" dijo el sayayin al ver como todas las chicas sin ningún aviso, se lanzaron contra él, todas cayendo encima del sayayin mestizo y la reina explosiva, cada una tratando de tener un pedazo del peli lavanda, el cual solo podía reír nerviosamente, pero en su interior estaba muy alegre de tener amigas tan maravillosas como estas, aunque la alegría solo duro unos segundos….

"felicidades Trunks, por lo que veo, has hecho muy buenos amigos en este lugar" dijo una voz que haría helar la sangre de cualquiera que se haya enfrentado con él, mientras este aplaudía con sarcasmo. Trunks abrió sus ojos a mas no poder, este ki, este sentimiento de terror que recorrió su espina lo había sentido antes, así que este de inmediato se levantó del suelo para ver quien rayos lo felicitaba de esa forma.

"no, no puede ser" dijo con la voz ahogada Trunks, quien vio al ser que más temió y acabo con su vida en su mundo, el terror de la perfección estaba presente en frente suyo y este ahora no solo era una pesadilla más. Él era real y su sonrisa macabra en su cara la volvía a ver.

"me costó mucho encontrarte Trunks, pero al fin terminaremos lo que empezamos" decía ese monstruo si dejar de sonreír, mientras que Trunks se encontraba en total shock y miedo, no solo por él sino también por los demás, este ser no tendría compasión con nadie y él era el único que podría derrotar a…..

"cell…"…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wow que final chicso, ahora que pasara con Trunks, la llegada de cell lo cambia todo, esto se pondrá difícil ya que no se sabe si Trunks triunfara o perderá, simplemente wow, espero que este final llegue a los 30 comentarios, ya que un final así lo merece y si no tendré que reconsiderar terminar esto de ser escritor, hablo enserio.

Sin mas espero sus comentarios amigos, si les gusto compártalo con sus amigos, ahora soy alucard77 fuera diciendo.

QUE VIVA EL HAREM.


	26. Chapter 26

Que tal queridos lectores, he aquí alucard77 con otro capitulo de este fic, estoy muy feliz con el recebimiento de mi capitulo anterior del cual estoy bastante orgulloso, gracias a todos por sus comentarios pero hay otros que criticaron sin fundamento, pues uno si pero otros lo hacen solo por molestar, a ellos les digo que se vayan al carajo bastardos culiaos, sin mas contesto comentarios.

Blake2020: Good friend, I confirm that serafall will be in the harem of Trunks. thanks for the support.

KingAsh123247: te diré amigo que Trunks no posee el ssj2.

blake9734: he aquí el capítulo lleno de emoción que espero te agrade.

wweTheBeast2015: Akeno's friend, excellent friend. I will also tell you that if I add serafall as a member of the harem and that Trunks will have it difficult against Cell.

twisterblake2015: a new girl is added in the harem of Trunks, besides that it will be very complicated against cell, just read the chapter friend and you will see what happens.

blake015: my great friend, serafall will be in the harem of sayayin, but kuroka no, I have something else for her, and the fight against cell is legendary, enjoy reading.

tsawadaZ: pufff no se si Trunks pase al siguiente nivel, tal vez cell lo mate.

Bakunonosor: pues se cruzaran estas historias en su debido tiempo.

Zasetsu04: la verdad si, me gusta hacerlos sufrir jajajaja, la parte vegeta de Trunks es una de las cosas que mas me gusta escribir, las humillaciones parece que son lo mío, yo recibo tus respetos con humildad, el cruce con mi otro fic dependerá de estos últimos capítulos, ya sabrás porque.

Fedbax25: todo lo que escribo es una señal de algo, toda tenia sentida ahora amigo, siempre debes poner atención a lo más mínima señal de algo en el fic, sip ahora Trunks tiene su propia nobleza, lo del cruce solo lo sabré yo y nada mas, no daré mas adelantos, tú te tomaste apecho sobre dejar de escribir, eso no era para ustedes, era para mí, ya que si el capítulo anterior no recibía todo el apoyo que espero, pues diré que no sirvo para escribir y a la gente no le gusto la historia y solo algunos pocos les agrado y nada más, todo va para mi amigo, yo no amenace solo quiero que ustedes me digan si les agrada la historia.

LoboAzul12: Trunks va agregando varias chicas a su harem, ahora una nobleza completa, la pelea espero sea de tu agrado amigo, tu historia también es bastante buena.

Armando Ulloa El Master: exacto, será una gran batalla épica.

FanFic World010: las masacres son lo mejor para mi, las escribo y me siento bien, con cell tal vez Trunks se lleve una masacre o no.

kaiser akuma 7: pues si amigo, Trunks está en ese universo, las tortura son lo mío, jajaja espero te guste la pelea de Trunks y cell.

lord mau shinji 500: asuma no se podía recuperar y la tortura estuvo algo sencilla, pero con raiser este si se recupera y lo podía torturar a gusto, vados e itachi, el amor que trasciende universos, lo de vegeta debía salir en algún momento, yo creo que si estará ravel en el harem pero eso lo dirá el tiempo y estos últimos capítulos.

Jos Yivaldi: pues emociónate mas amigo, aquí otro capítulo.

jhanter1999: el sufrimiento de rasier es satisfactorio y la pelea de Trunks y cell será mejor.

Magnus Mefisto: yo trato que tenga todo sentido la historia, un par de capítulos mas y todo terminara jajajajaja.

ecstaticbus4: todo va encajando en la historia y la familia son en konoha, pero aún falta para unirlas por completo, la alcance por mucho amigo y espero que disfruten este capítulo como yo lo disfrute al escribir.

Guest: pues gracias amigo, existe todo tipo de fic.

Alexzero: toda la emoción junta en la actualización anterior, todo por ustedes los lectores, Trunks no tiene esa fase ajajaj, tal vez muera.

Son Zaiko Midoriya: por fin llego la gran masacre de raiser, fue realmente agradable de escribir, pues la pelea de cell será muy intensa.

Kishinoshi: aja.

Superhyoga: la pelea de Trunks y cell está bastante intensa, la verdad léela amigo, está bastante épica, nooo, amigo no alcanzo la fase dos, jamás lo dije, eso de doblar el poder es una gran tontera para un sayayin que supera el poder de ddraig, lo que doblaría seria su poder base y nada más, ya sería mucho doblar el poder de un súper sayayin, vados esta con itachi y eso debe quedar claro, para que champa intervendría, él no esta en defensa de Trunks ni de nadie, actualizo cuando puedo amigo, como una semana desde que publico.

Aleisdar: ten por seguro que la pelea no quedara olvidada en el tiempo, será épica y para recordar, Trunks entreno algo pero cell lo hizo mas, no vados, no tendrá que ver en esta pelea, y a que guerreros z quieres decir?

Daizuke: muchos no lo esperaban y otros si, pues tal vez si fui blando, pero la tortura debía acabar en algún momento.

Pmaster the guy: lo de los cell junior son algo ya visto y no quiero repetir lo mismo, además no vienen al caso.

Neopercival: exacto, cell viene con todo a destrozar a Trunks, al principio explico cómo llego, raiser recibió lo suyo ajjaja.

Carlos Saavedra: les dije que era una gran humillación y creo que lo logre, la parte de vegeta debe salir en varios momentos cuando Trunks se enoja, la pelea contra cell será muy buena amigo.

Antifanboy: a ti ya te conteste.

Kevin4491: ya te conteste.

Victor: el harem ya es masivo amigo, se viene lo bueno, la gran pelea de Trunks y cell.

Arqchevo: promesas son promesas jajajaja, a raiser no le quedan ganas de nada, apareció cell y no viene en buenos términos, la pelea se avecina.

Alessandro De Rosa: págame y lo hago.

Guest: sabes que puedes hacer, abrir tu boca y chuparme el pene de arriba abajo, eso es lo que debes hacer puta de mierda.

Josia gimenez: las peleas los tratos de hacer lo más detallada y dinámica posible, para que esto les guste a todos, también el género de drama y romance me gusta de escribir, sobretodo el romance, raiser se lo merecía.

firelord012: jajajaj se vienen mas humillaciones, tal vez la de issei sea peor.

Warewameshianari: jajajaja se lo merecía el pollo frito.

Alexkellar: estas igual que varios lectores que no se esperaban a cell, Trunks es un sayayin, ya vera como se las arregla para satisfacer a su harem.

Bueno es todo por ahora chicos, ahora todo puede cambiar con este capítulo, ya verán porque lo digo, sin mas, ninguna de las series que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños. Disfruten la lectura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 26: ayuda inesperada, el deber de Trunks.

Una gran cantidad de namekusei se encontraban en el suelo sin vida, entre ellos ancianos y guerreros que intentaron detener a la bestia que llego desde el espacio a atemorizarlos, pero más que eso, este ser clamaba por las esferas del dragón del planeta, lo cual sorprendió a los extraterrestres verdes, ya que desde ese día en que freezer fue derrotado, ningún ser se había enterado de su localización exacta y menos sobre la existencias de dichas esferas, a lo cual llevo que los más hábiles guerreros del planeta namek lucharan contra el monstruo pero esto fue en vano, este ser que se proclamaba la perfección absoluta fue más fuerte y por ende terminaron muertos.

"no me importa seguir acabando con sus guerreros, mientras que el patriarca no muera, las esferas del dragón seguirán existiendo" dijo cell con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara, mientras que este tenía su pie encima de la cabeza de una de sus víctimas.

"¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Quién rayos eres?!" grito uno de los aldeanos el cual estaba muerto del miedo, pero este se ponía de escudo para un par de pequeños namek, los cuales se aferraban a él.

"te sorprendería todo lo que se, ahora entréguenme las esferas del dragón o terminaran todos aniquilados" decía en tono de orden el ser perfecto, el cual amenazo a los extraterrestres levantando su dedo índice derecho, el cual brillaba con una energía purpura.

"si te entregamos las esferas, ¿prometes no matar a nadie más?" preguntó el temeroso anciano a lo que bajaba su mirada al suelo. Cell volvió a sonreír al ver que sus amenazas hacían el efecto con los namekusei.

"no me interesa seguir asesinando basura como ustedes, solo estoy buscando a un guerrero que se escapó de mis manos" dijo el sonriente androide perfecto, a lo cual el nervioso anciano miro de reojo a sus discípulos los cuales temblaban de miedo por culpa de cell.

"denle las esferas" ordeno el anciano de la aldea, a lo cual los demás se sorprendieron ante las palabras de este.

"pero señor, no podemos darles las esferas a este ser" decía otro namek más joven de playera amarilla y pantalones negros, estas palabras enojaron al anciano namek pero antes de que respondiera a su compañero extraterrestre una voz se oyó desde el interior de la casa.

"dales las esferas, no quiero seguir viendo como mis amigos pierden su vida en vano" respondió un namek algo diferente, el cual tenía un bastón de madera en su mano derecha, el cual salía desde el interior de la casa con una de las esferas del dragón.

Los namek no tuvieron más remedio, estos comenzaron a reunir cada una de las esferas del dragón que se encontraban repartidas por las aldeas, cada una defendida por un anciano y guerreros namek, pero estos ya no eran nada contra la monstruosa fuerza de cell, el cual solo reía en voz baja mientras que las esferas estrelladas las ponían a sus pies y disposición, hasta que las siete ya estaban reunidas por completo.

"se necesita saber el idioma namekusei y la contraseña para poder llamar al drago…." Pero antes de que el anciano terminara de hablar, cell comenzó a hablar el idioma namek a la perfección, a lo que llevo que el cielo se oscureciera y desde las esferas emergiera desde las esferas del dragón.

"tengo células namekusei en mi cuerpo, se todo de ustedes, soy un ser perfecto malditas basuras" exclamo maliciosamente cell, mientras que el dragón terminaba de emerger y se dejaba ver al androide perfecto.

"a quien el que me ha llamado, te cumpliré tres deseos" exclamo con voz redundante el dragón de grandes músculos, a lo cual cell dio una sonrisa socarrona en su cara para luego hablar en namek para que este le concediera su deseo.

"voy por ti Trunks y esta vez me asegurare de terminar contigo de una vez por todas" pensó el androide perfecto con un rostro de éxtasis, mientras que el dios dragón se mantenía quieto hasta que sus ojos brillaron con intensidad.

(Volviendo al presente)

"esa fue la única forma de poder localizarte Trunks, ahora que estoy aquí muéstrame todo lo que has evolucionado durante este tiempo" decía cell con una sonirsa maligna en su cara, mientras que Trunks se mantenía en su posición acompañado de sus amigas de las demás.

"se..se..ñor, sea quien sea por favor ayúdeme" exclamo raiser el cual se arrastró hacia cell, pero este no vio de buena cara al Phoenix que tomaba de sus tobillos suplicando ayuda.

"largo de aquí basura!" grito el androide perfecto, a lo que este le daba una fuerte patada en la cara de raiser, enviándolo a volar lejos del lugar, lo cual dejo sin aliento a los miembros del sequito de Rias.

"sabía que este día llegaría, pero esta vez estoy preparado cell" dijo Trunks con seriedad mientras apretaba su puños con ira, a lo cual su energía comenzaba a escaparse de su cuerpo, lo cual hizo retroceder preocupadas a las demás.

"Trunks…" decía temerosa Rias, la cual intentaba alcanzar el hombro del sayayin mestizo con su mano derecha, pero fue repelida por una onda de ki dorada, indicando que Trunks pasaba a su fase de súper sayayin.

"Rias, debes salir de aquí junto a las demás" decía el hijo de vegeta en un tono más sereno, a lo que este veía de reojo a la pelirroja gremory, la cual frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Trunks.

"no!, si es ese monstruo que destruyo tu mundo, nos quedaremos a ayudarte" decía muy convencida Rias de poder ayudar a Trunks, a lo cual este rechino sus dientes de molestia, pero por cómo era Rias y las demás, sería difícil hacerlas cambiar de opinión.

"he podido notar que este un mundo bastante raro al que viniste a parar Trunks, pero da igual ya que al final será tu tumba" decía cell analizando la dimensión alterna donde se llevó el juego de clasificación, a lo que Trunks abrió sus ojos al darse cuenta que aún seguían en este lugar y no en el mundo real.

"es verdad, en esta dimensión podremos pelear sin causar ningún daño a la tierra real, solo necesito que el señor sirzechs mantenga la dimensión con su magia" pensó el hijo de vegeta mientras que cell parecía ya impacientarse por pelear.

"nosotras lucharemos a tu lado aunque no quieras" dijo Rias colocándose a un lado del sayayin mestizo, el cual se sorprendió como cada uno de sus amigos, aunque yubelluna no entendía del todo, esta también se colocó en la fila con los demás.

"jajajajaja, tal vez no viste a tu madre morir cuando escapaste, pero ahora dejare que veas como mueren tus seres queridos que has hecho en este mundo" dijo cell con un tono molesto mientras miraba con desdén a Rias y los demás. La nobleza de Rias miraba fríamente a cell, sin ningún temor en sus ojos, pero este decidió alzar su fuerza para provocar pavor en ellos.

"este escalofrió en mi cuerpo" pensó Rias la cual quedo sin aliento al sentir la fuerza descomunal que emanaba el androide perfecto, no solo ellas, todas las demás sin incluir a Trunks estaban de igual manera, "este escalofrió es igual al que he sentido estos días" pensó la pelirrojo gremory mientras se abrazaba a ella misma, sintiéndose completamente inútil en estos momentos.

"espera un momento cell" dijo el sayayin mestizo el cual ponía su palma en señal de que cell detuviera su energía, "debo sacar a las chicas y Kiba de aquí, pero como" pensó con frustración el súper sayayin, mientras que cell se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño al sentir que Trunks estaba más concentrado en sus amigos que en pelear.

"he esperado mucho por este momento y unas chiquillas no detendrán de pelear contigo a mi máximo poder!" grito cell el cual exploto su ki, destrozando el suelo en que se paraba y enviar ráfagas de aire por todo el sector, lo cual obligo a Rias y compañía a cubrirse con sus manos.

"maldición, si esto sigue así, las chicas estarán en peligro, no podre pelear y defenderlas al mismo tiempo" pensaba el agobiado hijo de vegeta, viendo que cell ya no esperaría más a que este se le ocurriera la forma de proteger a las chicas del fuego cruzado.

[Joven Trunks] se escuchó retumbar la voz de grayfia por todo el sector, lo cual llamo la atención de Trunks como la de cell, mientras que las demás vieron al cielo concentradas en la voz de la esposa del lucifer, [la señorita Raynare ha explicado la situación al señor sirzechs y trasladaremos a la señorita Rias y a las demás hacia donde se encuentra él] decía la monótona voz de la peli plata, lo cual sorprendió a los presentes mientras que cell se volvía a cruzar de brazos.

"gracias Raynare, prometo agradecerte cuando acabe con cell" pensó el hijo de vegeta el cual volvía a esbozar una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque para Rias esto no era nada agradable ya que esta quería permanecer al lado de Trunks.

[Además el señor sirzechs junto a lord y lady Phoenix, mantendrán en pie esta dimensión para que derrotes ese ser y la tierra no se vea involucrada] exclamo la esposa de sirzechs con voz neutral, como si esta le leyera la mente al hijo de vegeta el cual ahora no debía preocuparse por eso.

"pero yo…." Dijo la triste pelirroja, la cual aun era reacia de dejar solo al súper sayayin. Rias apretó fuertemente sus puños mientras miraba al suelo impotente, pero sintió una mano en su hombro y al levantar su mirada se encontró con los ojos rojos de momoyo, la cual tenía un rostro similar a esta.

"te comprendo a la perfección Rias, pero debes entender que aun con mi fuerza, solo seriamos un estorbo para Trunks" decía la pelinegra de ojos rojos en un tono melancólico, a lo cual Rias como los demás sintieron ese dejo de tristeza y frustración en sus corazones. Trunks los había ayudado tanto en su estancia aquí, que debían ayudarlo en algo, pero ahora que se presentaba esta oportunidad, solo serían un estorbo para él.

"me siento tan inútil, pero tienes razón momoyo" dijo la pelirroja con los ojos aguados, casi como si esta estuviera a punto de llorar, pero esta se los seco con el antebrazo para luego volver su mirada hacia el súper sayayin, "Trunks prométeme que derrotaras a ese monstruo y volverás con nosotros" dijo en voz alta la gremory, a lo cual el hijo de vegeta se mantenía dándole la espalda a sus amigas, ya que este no era capaz de verlas a la cara o sedería a sus peticiones.

"lo prometo Rias, este será el final de cell y al fin podre vengar a mi madre" exclamo el súper sayayin el cual le daba un pulgar arriba a sus amigas, las cuales le sonrieron antes de ser transportadas lejos del sector de batalla.

"tienes mucha confianza en ti mismo, aun después de huir como un cobarde en nuestra última pelea" decía entre burlas el ser perfecto, el cual se colocaba en pose de pelea.

"este vez no será igual, en esta ocasión tengo un as bajo la manga" dijo el súper sayayin con un tono confiado, mientras que levantaba su puño izquierdo por los aires, "vamos ddraig, necesito tu poder!" grito el hijo de vegeta, a lo cual el guantelete rojo con una gema verde en el centro apareció en su brazo.

"vaya, siento un ki diferente en el interior de Trunks, pero este se mezcla con su energía" pensó el androide verde con un rostro serio, a lo cual no dejaba de ver la nueva arma de Trunks, "bien Trunks, por fin me darás más pelea que antes, sería muy aburrido darte una paliza sin que pongas resistencia" decía cell con una sonrisa arrogante en su cara, pero Trunks no le puso atención, solo se colocó en pose de pelea frente al androide perfecto.

[Parece que ha llegado la hora compañero] exclamo el dragón rojo desde el brazo de Trunks, mientras le gama brillaba con cada palabra que mencionaba el sacred gear legendario.

"así es ddraig, mostrémosles el poder combinado del sekiryuutei súper sayayin!" grito el sayayin mestizo lanzándose a la batalla, a lo que cell respondió lanzándose contra Trunks, así empezando la batalla que definiría la vida o la muerte del planeta tierra y los seres que viven en ella, todos estos dependiendo de la fuerza del súper sayayin Trunks.

(Mientras que los espectadores)

Rias y compañía llegaban al lugar donde se encontraba su hermano, junto a Raynare, tama y los padres de raiser, además de grayfia la cual dejaba su lugar como árbitro y servía como apoyo para su marido y los Phoenix, en mantener la dimensión alterna. Con el poder de cuatro demonios con un nivel tan alto como los más grandes demonios de elite, la dimensión debía permanecer en pie pero la fuerza de Trunks y cell lo hacía un trabajo muy agotador.

"hermano" decía Rias mientras corría al lado de su hermano mayor, el cual permanecía sentado, concentrando su fuerza en mantener la dimensión al igual que los demás que le ayudaban.

"Rias, me encantaría felicitarte por tu primera victoria en un rating game, pero ahora estoy algo ocupado con esto" decía el pelirrojo gremory el cual veía con orgullo a su hermana, la cual sentía con la cabeza.

"lo se hermano, nosotras también ayudaremos, ¿verdad chicas?" decía la pelirroja gremory a su sequito, las cuales asentían rápidamente emocionadas por ayudar.

"no es necesario Rias, nosotros podemos mantener el control de esto, es mejor que apoyes al joven Trunks desde aquí, podría necesitar tu fuerza más adelante" decía le hermano de Rias, el cual se refería a la forma que tenía la pelirroja para curar al hijo de vegeta, así es el hermano de Rias sabía de su método peculiar de Rias para usar magia curativa.

"ara ara, yo me apunto para ayudar a mi príncipe Trunks" decía coquetamente la pelinegra Akeno, lo cual saco un sonrojo por parte de Rias, mientras que las demás no sabían a de que hablaba los gremory y Akeno.

"basta de tonterías, ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es observar y apoyar al amo Trunks desde aquí" decía la maid caída con un tono molesto, mientras veía al hijo de vegeta intercambiar golpes con el androide perfecto.

"Raynare tiene toda la razón, esta es una batalla que quiero ver en pleno detalle" exclamo momoyo acercándose al puesto de vigilancia donde se mostraba cada centímetro de la dimensión alterna. Los demás siguieron a momo corriendo para ver la pelea, aunque no solo ellos podían ver esta increíble batalla.

"señor sirzechs, la trasmisión a todo el inframundo aún no se ha cortado, ¿quiere que cierre la trasmisión?" pregunto la esposa del pelirrojo, el cual mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro, viendo en cada detalle al joven hijo de bulma.

"no grayfia, quiero que todos conozcan a este joven muchacho, el cual podría covertirse el héroe que salvo a todo el mundo, que digo, la galaxia completa" dijo el señor lucifer con mucha convicción en su voz, lo cual saco muecas de sorpresas a los presentes.

"bien dicho sirzechs, el joven que le mostro a mi hijo que no es el mejor, no puede perder esta batalla, como la cabeza de la familia Phoenix lo estaré apoyando" dijo el rubio padre de raiser, el cual emitía una gran cantidad de aura anaranjada de su cuerpo.

"ufufufufu, que grandes palabras querido, yo también digo lo mismo" respondió la pelirrubia esposa del lord Phoenix con una sonrisa parecida a la de Akeno.

"se los agradezco muchos señores Phoenix" exclamo Rias dándoles una reverencia de respeto a los padres del arrogante Phoenix, los cuales se limitaron a sonreír a la hermana de sirzechs.

"vamos hermano mayor tu puedes!" grito la pequeña peliblanca Koneko, a lo que su voz se escuchó por todo el lugar y además de dejarse oír en el campo de batalla, a lo que las chicas quedaron impresionadas por esto.

"jajajaja, yo también, cariño tu puedes, derrota a ese bicho subdesarrollado!" decía momoyo con emoción, burlándose del androide perfecto, sacando sonrisas por parte de los presentes, aligerando un poco el ambiente.

"mi príncipe Trunks, muéstrale tu lado sádico!" gritaba Akeno con una sonrisa dulce en su cara, lo cual saco gotas de sudor por parte de los demás, ya que sus palabras no eran las mejores de apoyo.

"va..vamos Trunks tu puedes!" decía la tímida asia a su querido amigo.

"vamos esposo, patéalo con todas tus fuerzas!" grito moka con su forma de apoyar al súper sayayin.

"vamos amo Trunks, tama y yo lo apoyamos!" grito la pelinegra caída, mientras tama maullaba desde sus pechos.

"tu puedes truuuunk!" grito a todo pulmón, a lo cual el mencionado sonrió ante el gran apoyo de las chicas que habían ganado su corazón y que debía proteger.

(Volviendo a la pelea)

"gracias chicas, gracias por todo su apoyo" pensaba el súper sayayin emperador rojo, mientras intercambiaba golpes de puño contra cell, el cual tenía el ceño fruncido por todo ese apoyo al sayayin, ese sentimentalismo de los humanos era desagradable para el androide perfecto.

"me asegurare que después de derrotarte eliminar a cada alimaña de este planeta" decía el verde androide, lanzando varios puñetazos a la cabeza de Trunks, el cual esquivo todos para luego contraatacar con una patada giratoria a la cabeza de cell, el cual detuvo con su antebrazo.

"no lo permitiré cell, ahora serás tú el que sienta el terror de ser superado en batalla" decía el hijo de vegeta que volvía al intercambio de golpes con el androide perfecto, el cual no daba marcha atrás en la pelea.

La batalla de puños era incesante, los golpes el uno a otro venían de todos lados, el choque entre estos guerreros eran inmensa que dejaba sin habla a todos los que estaban viendo esta batalla. Cell con una gran fuerza intento golpear el pecho de Trunks pero este detuvo su puño con su mano derecha, a lo que Trunks aprovecho su brazo izquierdo para golpear al androide perfecto pero este imito a Trunks y detuvo su puño con la palma abierta, ahora la pelea se transformaba en una batalla de fuerza física contra fuerza física.

"aaaaaaahhhh!" grito Trunks aumentando su poder, para comenzar a arrastrar los pies de cell por la tierra, a lo cual el androide perfecto frunció el ceño ante esto, pero al subir su fuerza Trunks dejo de arrastrarlo y ahora él era quien ganaba en fuerza al hijo de vegeta, el cual con mucho valor aumento su ki y detuvo su arrastre, quedando de las misma forma que empezaron.

"vamos Trunks, puedes hacer más que eso" decía cell siguiendo con el forcejeo con el príncipe sayayin, a lo cual este con un rostro serio y con sus dientes apretados comenzó a aumentar su fuerza.

"aaaahhhhh!" grito Trunks con todas sus fuerzas, lo cual provoco un choque de poderes con cell, creando tanta presión entre sus kis, que exploto al instante. Cell y Trunks dieron un salto mortal hacia atrás, los dos quedando a varios metros de distancia el uno con el otro, los dos mirándose a distancia luego de esa batalla encarnada que llevaron a cabo pero ya era hora de poner en practica la nueva arma del sayayin mestizo.

[boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost], resonaba el sacred gear del sayayin mestizo, a lo que cada vez que decía esto, la esmeralda se iluminaba cada vez más, pero eso no era todo.

"al fin mostraras el nuevo poder que has conseguido, vamos Trunks, demuestra que mi viaje no fue una pérdida de tiempo!" grito desafiante el androide perfecto, el cual estaba emocionado por tener un oponente digno de su fuerza perfecta.

El súper sayayin no dijo palabra alguna, cargo todo el poder que pudo con ddraig para luego dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia cell, con su brazo izquierdo por detrás, dando vuelo al puñetazo con su sacred gear al androide verde, el cual solo sonrió mientras ponía sus brazos en forma de equis en frente de su rostro. La estrategia de cell para defenderse fue un craso error, ya que Trunks no iba por su cara, el súper sayayin bajo rápidamente su puño e impacto directamente el pecho del androide perfecto.

"ugghhhhhh" gruño el androide perfecto al ser golpeado con mucho poder directamente en el cuerpo, a lo que no pudo aferrarse al suelo y salió disparado hacia atrás. El puñetazo de ddraig Trunks fue tan potente, que la velocidad que tomo el cuerpo de cell era tan rápida como el sonido, pero Trunks no se quedo con eso y como la luz este desapareció de la vista de todos, a lo que luego aparecer detrás de cell, comenzando a cargar un nuevo golpe dragón rojo.

[boost] [boost] [boost] [boost], resonaba rápidamente el dragón celestial, a lo que Trunks termino de cargar energía y multiplicar algo de su fuerza, para impactar de lleno la espalda de cell con un gancho ascendentemente, que lo mando directamente a los cielos.

"sus golpes se han vuelto más fuertes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos" pensó cell viendo de reojo al hijo de vegeta, mientras que podía sentir en su cuerpo el dolor de los golpes del sayayin mestizo, el cual volvió a desaparecer de la vista del androide perfecto. Cell se impresiono un poco al ver que también la velocidad del súper sayayin había aumentado de golpe, a lo que este vio hacia el cielo y encontró a Trunks con sus manos entrelazadas y por sobre su cabeza.

"toma esto cell!" grito el hijo de vegeta dándole un golpe de mazo directo en la cara del androide perfecto, el cual cayo a pique hacia la tierra, destruyendo lo que quedaba del antiguo edificio y base de Rias en el rating game, dejando un orificio de varios metros de diámetro, donde cell era enterrado por varias rocas y vestigios del edificio.

[Ahora compañero, dispara!] grito el dragón rojo desde el interior de Trunks, mientras que este abrió su palma izquierda mientras acumulaba una gran cantidad suya y del dragón celestial.

" **disparo dragón!"** grito con fuerza el súper sayayin, lanzando una enorme cantidad de energía hacia donde se encontraba cell. Una ráfaga de energía incomparable estallo en el interior del agujero, destruyendo una gran parte del campo de batalla y abriendo aún más este orificio mientras que una luz cegadora cubría todo el campo de batalla.

Las chicas gritaban animadas desde la caseta de observación, viendo que un ataque tan poderoso había impactado con esa horrible criatura, a lo cual estas pensaron que el hijo de vegeta había acabado con el androide perfecto con el disparo dragón, pero momoyo se mantenía seria y solo concentraba su vista en el agujero humeante de polvo. Trunks descendió al suelo con tranquilidad mientras escuchaba los vitoreo de sus amigas pero este tenía una mirada dura en su cara, esperando a ver los resultados de su ataque.

La tierra comenzó a temblar y los gritos de las chicas paso a un silencio absoluto al sentir la energía del androide perfecto, que venía del interior del agujero, a lo cual cell salía de este con una mirada seria en su rostro, elevándose con tranquilidad mostrando que apenas y tenía un par de rasguños en su cuerpo. Cell quedo frente a frente a Trunks, el cual miraba de igual manera al androide perfecto, el cual movió su cabeza hacia un lado, indicando al sayayin mestizo que se movieran a otro sector del campo, ya que este había quedado en total destrucción. Trunks asintió con la cabeza y se elevaron a los cielos hacia la pista de atletismo y campo de futbol de la academia kuoh.

"ese fue un buen calentamiento para empezar Trunks, que tal si ahora peleamos enserio" dijo el androide perfecto mientras colocaba sus manos a los costados y cerraba sus puños, a lo que su energía comenzó a aumentar exponencialmente en un aura dorada que lo rodeaba.

"concuerdo contigo cell, es hora de matarte con toda mi fuerza" dijo fríamente el hijo de vegeta, imitando la pose de cell mientras era rodeado de su típica aura dorada y también de una roja que emanaba de su brazo izquierdo.

(Con los espectadores)

"¿es enserio?! ¿Solo estaban calentando?!" grito con los ojos abiertos Rias, la cual igual que Koneko, Akeno, asia, Raynare, Kiba y moka veían con los ojos abiertos al par de guerreros. Mientras momoyo, los padres de raiser, sirzechs y grayfia veían con seriedad a estos, preguntándose cuál sería el límite de a fuerza de cell y Trunks.

"Trunks está por mostrar toda su fuerza" exclamo la oji carmesí con los brazos cruzados y un tono firme en su voz, a lo cual llamo la atención de los presentes.

"¿Cómo lo sabes momoyo?" pregunto curiosa la vampiresa nekomata, a lo cual momo dio una leve sonrisa al recordar su enfrentamiento con el verdadero poder de Trunks.

"el día antes del rating game me enfrente a Trunks en su verdadera forma, no le tomo más de un par de segundos para derrotarme" exclamo la sonriente kawakami, la cual era la única en conocer este secreto del mestizo, lo cual la hacía sentir especial para Trunks.

"u..un par de segundos" decía asia entre tartamudeos, impresionada por lo dicho por la pelinegra de cabello salvaje, pero no solo ella, los demás estaban sorprendidos ya que momo era la más fuerte entre ellas y su nivel llegaba casi al nivel de un maou.

"sorprendente, joven Trunks, creo que mi decisión es la correcta después de todo" pensó misteriosamente el pelirrojo hermano de Rias, el cual dio una leve sonrisa amable que nadie capto.

(Volviendo al combate)

La fuerza de cada guerrero iba en aumento, poderes que jamás en este mundo creyeron imaginar, cada ser del inframundo estaba anonadado por lo que estaba viendo, preguntándose si esto era real, pero luego de echar otro vistazo estos lo creían, un ser de color verde destrozaba todo a su alrededor mientras expulsaba su ki, un joven de cabello dorado combatía contra él por el bien del planeta y de ellos mismos, estaba más que decir que cada uno de los demonios apoyaba al hijo de vegeta, clamando por la victoria del sayayin mestizo, mientras que otros como lo era una joven vestida de chica mágico observaba con detenimiento al sayayin mestizo y sonreía con dulzura, por otra parte un joven de gran tamaño y cabello negro corto mostraba una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, mientras que su interior gritaba por una pelea con el súper sayayin emperador rojo.

"aaaaaahhhhh!" grito con fuerza el androide perfecto, el cual emitió una gran cantidad de ki hasta liberar su verdadero potencial. La perfección hecha androide estaba lista para pelear.

"la fuerza de cell es increíble, maldito, cuando peleamos la última vez no usaba ni la mitad de su fuerza" pensó con frustración el sayayin mestizo, mientras que cell lo miraba con una sonrisa cínica en su cara.

"este es el poder de la perfección Trunks, ahora muéstrame si llegas a alcanzar algo de mi fuerza" decía arrogante el androide humanoide, mientras se colocaba en pose de pelea.

"no solo te alcanzare cell, superare tu fuerza con esta trasformación, llevare mi fuerza más allá del límite!" grito el súper sayayin con toda intensidad, mientras que los colores de su aura se mezclaban entre sí formando un color anaranjado intenso, como si Trunks estuviera rodeado de llamas candentes, "aaaaaahhhhhh!" dio un grito el hijo de vegeta el cual resonó por todo el lugar, casi como si un dragón rugiera a todo pulmón, a lo que una luz blanquecina y roja cubrieron por completo a Trunks.

 **[balance breaker!]**

Trunks rompió el límite, el hijo de vegeta había alcanzado la máxima etapa de una sacred gear, el sayayin mestizo luego de desaparecer la luz blanca que lo envolvía, se mostró usando la legendaria armadura roja del emperador dragón rojo, una armadura que cubría todo su cuerpo, con alas de demonio rojo que salían de su espalda, mientras que su espada era envuelta en la armadura en su parte trasera, además de una cola de metal sobresalía de su parte baja, la única parte del cuerpo de Trunks que no era cubierta fue su cabeza, la cual dejaba ver su estado súper sayayin y una mueca de total seriedad en su rostro.

"el sayayin emperador rojo listo para la pelea" dijo con simpleza el súper sayayin, mientras se colocaba en posición de pelea frente a cell, el cual sonrió ante la transformación de Trunks.

"esto era lo que estaba esperando de ti sayayin, poner a prueba mi perfección con un digno guerrero" decía el Androide perfecto, esperando el primer movimiento de su oponente.

[Compañero, tu fuerza esta al límite, lamento decir que no puedo seguir multiplicado tu poder] decía el dragón rojo al interior del hijo de vegeta, a lo cual el súper sayayin solo sonrió.

"no te preocupes ddraig, con este poder me es suficiente para derrotar a cell" respondió Trunks con un tono más animado, a lo cual el dragón rojo sonrió aunque no se pudiera ver como lo hacía.

(Con los espectadores)

"increíble" dijo Rias con los ojos como platos, viendo pasmada al sekiryuutei sayayin, mientras que las demás tenían la misma expresión que la gremory.

"sumamente increíble" decía moka tallándose los ojos, sin poder creer lo imponente del sayayin mestizo.

"mi hermano es genial" decía Koneko con brillos en sus ojos y una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

"ara ara" decía Akeno lamiéndose los labios, pensando interiormente de lo guapo que se veía el hijo de bulma con esa paraciencia. Por parte de momoyo y asia no decían palabra alguna, asia por lo impresionada y momo porque está ya había visto a Trunks en esa forma.

"Trunks…." Pensó la pelirroja con una mirada preocupada en su cara mientras se tomaba el pecho, justo donde se encuentra el corazón.

(Volviendo al combate)

Cell y Trunks se miraban el uno a uno desafiantes, esperando el momento adecuado para comenzar con la batalla, esta era la calma antes de la tormenta, la cual duro unos minutos antes de que los dos se lanzaran el uno con el otro, comenzando la verdadera pelea de guerreros de fuerzas inimaginables, a lo que el intercambio de puños no se hizo esperar, cada uno siguiendo el ritmo del otro.

Trunks fue el primero en lanzar una andada de patadas y puñetazos, a lo que cell esquivaba con algo de dificultad lo cual se reflejaba en su cara que ya no era una sonrisa, ahora uno de concentración absoluta en los golpes que le daba el sayayin mestizo, a lo cual este leía los movimientos de Trunks y no se dejaba golpear por este.

El emperador dragón rojo trato de darle un gancho directo a la mandíbula de cell, pero el ser perfecto se agacho justo a tiempo, haciendo que el golpe pasara de largo, aprovechando para darle un puñetazo ascendente a la barbilla de Trunks, pero este dio un paso atrás y esquivo el golpe por poco, pero sin perder el hilo, elevo su pie derecho en una patada ascendente a la cara de cell, a lo cual este rechazo el golpe con su codo, para luego dar una vuelta sobre sí mismo y lanzar una patada circular al costado del sayayin mestizo, el cual recibió de lleno, pero aguantando el dolor aprovecho de tomar el pie del androide, para luego comenzar a darle vueltas tras vuelta al cuerpo de cell, a lo que después de varios giros lo lanzo al aire con fuerza.

" **masenko!"** grito el hijo de vegeta enviando la ráfaga de kie enseñada por su maestro gohan hacia el androide perfecto, el cual aún mediante se encontraba suspendido en el aire, le dio un fuerte golpe de revés al ataque de Trunks y lo rechazo a un costado, a lo que luego de esto puso sus dedos en su frente y comenzó a cargar ki.

" **makankosapo!"** grito el androide perfecto, lanzando la técnica especial del namekusei maestro de gohan, el cual se dirigió rápidamente al hijo de vegeta.

"eso no me detendrá" dijo el sayayin emperador rojo, el cual con una mano desvió el ataque hacia su izquierda, para luego comenzar a lanzar energía de sus manos, en una ráfaga incesante de bolas de ki que trataban de impactar al androide humanoide.

"que estúpido ataque, solo gastas energía al hacer esto" decía el androide perfecto el cual desviaba cada bola de energía con sus manos, pero aunque este seguía así, las bolas de energías se volvían más rápidas y concentradas en su rostro, "¿Qué estará planeando al desgastar su ki?" pensó cell con una mueca de confusión en su cara, a lo que comenzó a perder de vista al hijo de vegeta por toda la gran cantidad de bolas energías que tapaban su vista.

La perfección hecha androide abrió sus ojos rosados de par en par, ya que había adivinado el plan de Trunks, pero lo hizo demasiado tarde, ya que el súper sayayin se encontraba justo detrás de él con sus manos juntas y alzadas sobre su cabeza, las cuales dejo caer tan fuerte como un mazo directo en la nuca de cell, el cual cayó en picada en contra de la tierra. Cell se estrelló contra el suelo con tanta rapidez que quedo estampado en la tierra de cara, pero Trunks no solo se conformaría con ese golpe, el súper sayayin también se fue en picada contra el suelo, pero ahora con su rodilla por delante, la cual tenía como objetivo la espalda de cell.

"toma esto cell!" grito el sayayin mestizo encajando un rodillazo en el centro de la espalda del androide perfecto, el cual gimió de dolor y escupió sangre de su boca al ser golpeado brutalmente por el sayayin mestizo, "esto aún no ha terminado!" decía en voz alta Trunks el cual con una mirada fría ponía su palma en el cuerpo del androide, a lo que expulso una ráfaga de ki que impacto a quemarropa contra cell. La energía fue tan potente que un haz de luz se elevó por los cielos con cell y Trunks dentro de esta.

Luego de un par de segundos, el emperador rojo salió desde la luz, dejando en frente suyo un enorme agujero tan profundo que no se veía el final, aunque el diámetro de este no era tan colosal como el anterior que dejo su disparo dragón. Trunks veía con seriedad el agujero, preguntándose si con ese ataque por fin había herido de gravedad con su ataque aunque no estaba seguro de esto. El sayayin mestizo estaba en lo cierto.

"¿Qué rayos?!" dijo Trunks mientras un par de brazos emergían desde la tierra y tomaban de sus tobillos, para luego cell sacar completamente su cuerpo de la tierra mientras elevaba el cuerpo de Trunks a los aires por sobre él y lo dejaba caer de cara contra el suelo.

"te devolveré el favor" exclamo con malicia el androide, mientras colocaba las palmas de sus manos en frente de él, lazando de sus manos una gran cantidad de energía amarilla que envolvió el cuerpo del sayayin mestizo, el cual fue lanzando hacia atrás con el cuerpo humeando por el ataque de cell. Trunks fue arrastrado por la tierra gracias al impacto de la ráfaga de ki, mientras las chicas miraban con preocupación al emperador rojo.

Trunks mientras era arrastrado en el suelo, dio un golpe al piso y volvió a recomponerse y erguirse en pie, a lo que de inmediato coloco sus manos a un lado de su cara, comenzando a reunir una gran cantidad de energía para realizar una de sus famosas técnicas heredada de su padre, lo cual noto cell y por su cuenta decidió colocar sus manos a su costado para contrarrestar el ataque de Trunks.

"aaahhhhh, **galick hoooo!"** rugió el hijo de vegeta lanzando la ráfaga purpura, la cual era más grande de lo normal, ya que el poder del dragón rojo aumentaba la intensidad de la ráfaga de ki, a lo cual cell dio una leve sonrisa mientras acumulaba energía en sus manos.

" **kaaaaameeeeehaaaaameeeeehaaaaaa!"** grito por su parte cell, el cual lanzo la técnica característica de la escuela tortuga hacia el sayayin mestizo, a lo que las dos súper técnicas se encontraron en un choque de poderes que destruía todo a su alcance.

(Con los espectadores)

"tch, esos dos están usando más poder de lo que imagine" decía lord Phoenix con una mueca de molestia en su cara, ya que el choque de poderes de cell y Trunks repercutían en la dimensión alterna, haciendo que este usara más magia que de costumbre.

"debemos aguantar querido, si la dimensión se destruye, muchos seres humanos se verán afectados por esto" decía la esposa del Phoenix la cual tenía un rostro similar a su marido.

"lady Phoenix tiene la razón, nuestro poder debe mantener esta dimensión por más tiempo, estoy seguro que el joven Trunks también esta al tanto de esto" decía el hermano de Rias con una mueca de seriedad en su cara, mientras que una gota de sudor caía de su mejilla.

Mientras con el club del ocultismo mas yubelluna, se encontraban mirando con rostros preocupados al hijo de vegeta, el cual daba todo su esfuerzo en vencer al androide perfecto con ese ataque, pero sus fuerzas parecían igualadas y el choque de poderes se mantenía igual, ninguno avanzaba hacia el otro, lo cual impacientaba a las chicas. Trunks tal vez no podría ganar esta pelea aun con el poder del dragón rojo ayudándolo.

"maldición, maldición" pensaba Rias mordiéndose el labio inferior, mientras apretaba su pecho, sintiéndose tan impotente ahora que solo podía quedarse a observar.

"Rias, será que tu…" pensó Akeno viendo detenidamente a la pelirroja, logrando sentir la frustración de esta, pero también captando que Rias no aguantaría mas esta situación.

(Volviendo al choque de poderes)

"no me importa si mi cuerpo se hace trizas, no perdereeee!" grito Trunks aumentando su poder de golpe, enviando mas poder a su gaick ho, a lo que cell quedo sorprendido por lo repentino del aumento de fuerza del hijo de vegeta, destrozando así su kamehameha, impactando de lleno el cuerpo del androide perfecto el cual fue enviado directo al gimnasio donde Trunks peleo con las gemelas y Koneko con la torre de raiser, destruyendo por completo el edificio.

Trunks quedo agotado después de ese súper ataque, respirando agitadamente viendo directamente a los escombros donde se encontraba cell, al cual aún se podía sentir su ki latente, pero este no tan intenso como cuando comenzaron a pelear, pero la mala noticia para Trunks, este también había perdido gran parte de su energía en ese ataque.

"ese fue el galick ho más poderoso que he lanzado hasta ahora" decía el hijo de vegeta el cual bajaba su brazos, tratando de calmar su alma y recuperar algo de energía perdida en el ataque, aunque esto no fue posible, ya que los escombros del gimnasio salieron volando a todas direcciones, mientras que un aura dorada se veía a los lejos.

"debo admitir que al recibir ese ataque mi cuerpo se estremeció unos segundos" decía el androide perfecto con un tono tranquilo, mientras que caminaba serenamente tronándose el cuello de un lado a otro, lo cual dejo impresionado al sayayin mestizo. Cell apenas había recibido daño alguno en su cuerpo, pero esto solo incentivaba aún más a esforzarse a Trunks, no volvería pasar el infierno que paso en su mundo, Trunks vencería al maldito aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

"aaaahhhhh! Esto se acaba ahora cell, morirás en este instante!" grito el emperador dragón rojo sayayin, el cual con toda convicción y un rostro valeroso se lanzó contra el androide perfecto.

Trunks estaba en llamas, literalmente estaba cubierto por las llamas que emergían de su armadura, su fuerza ya excedía más de lo que este podía soportar, pero su sentido de la justicia, venganza y el querer proteger a sus seres queridos, lo obligaban a exigir más de él, a lo que avanzaba rápidamente al androide perfecto, con solo la intención de arrancarle la cabeza a cell de un solo puñetazo. El ser humanoide de color verde rio levemente mientras veía a Trunks dirigirse a él, a lo que este en un segundo cambio su cara y su aura ya no solo era dorada, esta también comenzó a emerger electricidad.

"aaahhhh!" grito el mestizo lanzando al fin su puño a la cara de Trunks, pero este no contaba que cell había aumentado su energía en un segundo, llevando su poder a una fase mas allá de la perfección. El androide perfecto atrapo el puño de Trunks con simpleza, a lo cual el emperador rojo abrió sus ojos de la impresión.

"sabes Trunks, de los tantos guerreros con los que he peleado, tú eres el más fuerte" decía en un tono malicioso el androide perfecto a lo cual lo acompañaba una sonrisa maligna en su cara, a lo que Trunks en un instante recibió un golpe en su mejilla derecha, lo cual lo hizo tambalearse unos segundos.

"su velocidad se incrementó al punto que no vi su golpe" pensó el sayayin mestizo mientras miraba a la nada, gracias al puño del ser perfecto. El hijo de vegeta no quedo así por mucho tiempo, ya que cell le dio un puño directo al estómago de Trunks, destruyendo de paso la armadura legendaria del dragón rojo.

"predecía que en todo el tiempo que estuviste fuera de mi alcance lograrías de alguna forma superar mi fuerza" decía el androide perfecto mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, mientras que Trunks se tomaba el lugar golpeado con sus manos, "es por eso de que yo no me quede con los brazos cruzados, seguí entrenando hasta llegar a superar mis límites" cell al terminar de decir esto, planto una patada directa en la cara de Trunks, una patada tan dura que envió a volar al hijo de vegeta por los aires.

Rias y las chicas estaban en total shock al ver a su querido Trunks ser golpeado con total brutalidad, estas tenían un concepto de un todo poderoso Trunks, el cual ahora yacía en el suelo intentando levantarse como podía, con un pedazo de armadura faltante y sangre saliendo de su boca. La tristeza invadió a cada una de las chicas, la frustración y el dolor en sus pechos las dejaba sin habla en estos momentos, el cual se hacía peor mientras que cell se acercaba acechante al hijo de bulma.

"contempla la fuerza que supera a la misma perfección, jajajajaja" reía el androide perfecto mientras abría los brazos, mostrando que ahora el poder de este había superado su estado base, una fase que superaba su propia fuerza, cell era imparable.

"maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición!" repetía incesantemente el sayayin mestizo, el cual desvaino su espada con ira, comenzando a atacar con cortes rápidos al androide perfecto, el cual esquivaba los tajos que dejaba el arma de Trunks, el cual comenzaba a perder la calma y atacar con solo la ira que sentía en su cuerpo.

"la desesperación ha tomado tu cabeza Trunks, creo que no podrás llegar a un poder que le dé pelea a mi última forma perfecta" decía el androide perfecto el cual con un golpe de revés, envió a volar la espada del mestizo, a lo que este veía con ojos de terror como era superado una vez más.

Trunks apretó sus dientes con furia mientras volvía su mirada a cell, que le sonreía con superioridad lo cual enfureció tanto al hijo de vegeta, que uso sus manos para sostener los hombros de cell y usar su cabeza para golpear con todo su poder la cara del androide perfecto, pero no solo una vez, los cabezazos eran una y otra y otra y otra, vez, hasta el punto que su frente sangraba por una cortadura tras los choques de cabeza con cell, le cual parecía molesto después de ese ataque.

El sayayin mestizo con enojo absoluto en su cara y sin importarle para nada que estuviera sangrando profusamente, intento nuevamente de darle un cabezazo directo a la cara de cell, pero antes de que lograra hacerlo, el androide perfecto incrusto su puño en el intestino del sayayin mestizo, el cual quedo petrificado del dolor.

"ya no eres un guerrero, solo eres un peleador mas Trunks, ya no tienes orgullo en lo absoluto" dijo fríamente el androide perfecto, el cual ahora le dio un golpe de puño en el rostro de Trunks, comenzando así una andana de puñetazos y patadas al cuerpo del sayayin mestizo, a lo que su armadura se perdía pedazo a pedazo con cada golpe que le daba el androide humanoide.

(Con los espectadores)

Rias al mirar cómo era brutalmente golpeado Trunks, sentía el dolor de este en su propio cuerpo, al ver como su querido sayayin era golpeado con tal magnitud esta no podía parar de llorar, sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos sin cesar, pero esta seguía viendo como lo destrozaban literalmente, mientras que las demás tenían diferentes reacciones.

"por favor, que se detenga ya" decía asia entre sollozos, mientras que se tapaba la cara y caía al suelo con sus rodillas.

"basta, deja a mi hermano en paz!" gritaba con rabia la pequeña Loli, la cual le daba de golpes a la pantalla donde se trasmitía la pelea, por suerte que esta era resistente a golpes.

"monstruo maldito" pensaba la frustrada momoyo la cual apretaba fuertemente sus puños, mientras que sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos rojos, sin poder hacer nada para detenerlas.

"grrrrrr, vamos Trunks, vuelve en si!" gritaba la moka desesperada, a lo que su tristeza se transformaba en lágrimas, que brotaban sin control.

Raynare lloraba cada golpe que le daban a su amo Trunks, esta no podía ver esta carnicería y solo se encogía en el suelo, mientras abrazaba protectoramente al pequeño Tama. La pelinegra caída se encontraba en el umbral de la tristeza, solo escuchando el sonido de la armadura legendaria hacerse pedazos.

"otra vez no, por favor no otra vez" decía entre lágrimas la pelinegra Akeno, la cual miraba al piso, recordando la dolorosa perdida de su madre y ahora, la posible pérdida del único hombre que ha amado y quien le roba el sueño por las noches.

"esto no es posible, el me libero, no puede terminar así" decía yubelluna con una voz entrecortada, mientras que usaba una mano para cubrirse los ojos llenos de lágrimas. El hombre quien la había liberado, perdía de poco a poco su vida gracias a este monstruo.

"ya no puedo soportarlo más, por favor hermano, envíame con Trunks, quiero ayudarlo" gritaba entre lágrimas que escurrían en sus mejillas Rias, a lo cual sirzechs con una mirada dura vio a su hermana suplicar por ir a su segura muerte.

"no puedes hacer nada por él Rias, es un suicidio ir a ese lugar" dijo el lucifer con voz serena, mientras que cerraba sus ojos y bajaba su cara, a lo cual Rias gruño con molestia y camino a un lado de su hermano.

"prefiero morir a su lado que estar de brazos cruzados" decía la pelirroja con seriedad, mientras se colocaba al centro de la sala, para convocar un circulo de transporte. Sirzechs estaba por responder a su hermana, pero Akeno se le adelanto.

"me quitaste las palabras de la boca presidenta" decía Akeno la cual se quitaba las lágrimas de sus ojos. Mientras caminaba hacia Rias. Las demás no tardaron en ir junto a Akeno y Rias, dispuestas a pelear contra cell aun con toda la desventaja que ellas tenían contra el androide.

"comprenden que ese monstruo las puede acabar con solo un movimiento de su mano" decía el preocupado pelirrojo a las chicas y a Kiba, las cuales asintieron con la cabeza, todas con rostros serios y decididos, "no puedo detenerlas, grayfia" dijo sirzechs a su esposa, a lo que esta movió su cabeza en señal de aprobación, sabiendo que debía enviar a Rias y su sequito al campo de batalla.

"espero que no se estén olvidando de nosotras ¿cierto?" se escuchó una voz detrás de las chicas, a lo cual todos voltearon para ver de quien era esa voz, sorprendiéndose de quien o quienes eran.

"son ustedes chicas" decía con una sonrisa la peli morada reina explosiva, a lo que esta se dirigía junto a sus amigas, "¿Cómo es que se recuperaron tan rápido?" pregunto confundida yubelluna al ver como sus amigas estaban sin ningún rasguño en sus cuerpos.

"lágrimas del Phoenix" decía Isabela con una mueca de despreocupación en su cara, la cual ya no poseía esa mascara.

"¿Por qué quieren ayudarnos?" pregunto Kiba con los brazos cruzados y un rostro serio, a lo que las chicas se miraron entre si y luego a la reina explosiva.

"vimos todo lo que paso desde la enfermería, vimos como nuestro nuevo amo nos defendió contra raiser y también…" decía mihae con un tono de tristeza, recordando las palabras del Phoenix contra yubelluna.

"chicas, no se preocupen por eso, ahora lo importante es ayudar a nuestro nuevo amo" decía yubelluna animando a sus amigas, las cuales asintieron con la cabeza.

"entre más mejor, es hora de irnos" dijo Rias mientras un círculo mágico aparecía debajo de ellas. El club del ocultismo y la nueva nobleza de Trunks, desaparecían para ir al campo de batalla.

(Volviendo a la pelea)

¿Qué sucede Trunks? ¿Dónde quedaron todas esas ganas de pelear?" decía entre burlas el androide perfecto, el cual tenia el cuerpo de Trunks por sobre su cabeza, "¿no ibas a matarme?!" dio un grito molesto el ser perfecto, dejando caer pesadamente el cuerpo del sayayin mestizo, directo en su rodilla, realizando un rompe espalda.

"aaahhhh!" grito Trunks mientras sentía como la rodilla de cell se hundía en su tórax, para luego ser dejado caer en el suelo y recibir una patada en el estómago que lo mando a arrastrarse por el suelo un par de decenas de metros con respecto al androide perfecto.

"ahora solo eres un despojo andante, sin ese poder que usaste no eres nada" decía la perfección hecha androide mientras comenzaba a levitar a los cielos, pero este volvía a su forma base, ya que aunque no quiera admitirlo, su transformación más poderosa lo hacía gastar mucha energía.

Trunks no decía nada, este se limitó a levantarse con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban después de la paliza recibida, el hijo de vegeta ya no poseía su armadura y su fase se dé súper sayayin había acabado, quedando con todos sus cabellos cubriendo su rostro. El androide perfecto apunto uno de sus dedos hacia Trunks, a lo que acumulaba energía en este.

"adiós Trunks, agradéceme, podrás reencontrarte con tu madre después de todo" decía cell entre risas malignas, ya listo para lanzar un ataque mortal directo al corazón del sayayin mestizo, el cual solo estaba parado en su lugar sin hacer mucho, "muere…" pero antes de que cell lanzara su ataque, una enorme bola de energía obscura lo impacto de lleno, enviándolo a volar por haber bajado su defensa y solo concentrarse en Trunks.

"truuunks!" grito Rias junto a las demás, las cuales se abalanzaban al sayayin con cuidado, a lo que la pelirroja lo sostenía para que no cayera por la falta de energía.

"r..r..rias" decía débilmente el hijo de vegeta, a lo que este miraba de reojo a la gremory junto a las demás.

"mi Trunks, ya no tienes porque preocuparte, nos haremos cargo desde ahora" decía la pelirroja bajando el cuerpo de Trunks al suelo, para que este se sentara a descansar, "asia por…" antes de que Rias lo pidiera, asia ya estaba encima de Trunks curando sus heridas.

"yo también lo haré" decía mihae que usaba su magia curadora, ayudando a asia en curar a Trunks, el cual veía de mejor forma a sus salvadores.

"eso te merecías miserable" decía Raynare a cual montaba a un Tama trasformado en su forma real, el cual rugía después de su ataque que impacto a cell.

"ustedes son" decía el peli lavanda el cual se sentía algo mejor mientras era sanado por asia y mihae. El sayayin mestizo decía estas palabras al antiguo sequito de raiser, las cuales le sonreían al hijo de vegeta.

"debemos cuidar de nuestro nuevo amo" dijo yubelluna hincándose de rodillas para estar frente a frente de Trunks. Rias se encontraba sosteniendo la espalda del sayayin mestizo como la primera vez que este llego a la tierra en el universo seis.

Trunks miraba a cada una de las chicas, las cuales tenían rastro de haber dejado caer lagrimas por él, sintiendo como el corazón de este se aceleraba a tal grado que sintiera que se saldría de su pecho, a lo que este no pudo dejar de sonreír a las chicas. El emperador rojo sayayin sabía lo que debía hacer, no podía dejar que cell eliminara esas sonrisas que hacían su corazón vibrar, el hijo de vegeta comprendió que solo había una opción para derrotar a cell.

"presidenta, sus heridas han sanado pero no hemos podida recuperar sus fuerzas por completo" decía asia con tristeza al igual que mihae, las chicas no tenían la fuerza suficiente para recobrar el inmenso poder de Trunks.

"ten usa esto" dijo la pequeña ravel, la cual sacaba un pequeño frasco con sus propias lagrimas del Phoenix.

"señorita ravel eso significa…." Decía yubelluna sorprendida, ya que si una chica Phoenix otorgaba sus propias lágrimas, era como una propuesta de matrimonio aquella persona.

"es una situación de emergencia, además no es lo que piensas hermana yubelluna" decía con un tono de superioridad ravel, la cual se cruzaba de brazos con las mejillas coloradas.

"ten toma, bebe de esto" decía Rias con voz calmada, mientras le daba a beber el brebaje Phoenix al hijo de vegeta, el cual en un instante recobro la energía que perdió con cell.

"vaya vaya, la basura es una molestia, pero esto es justo como lo quería" decía cell el cual caminaba sin prisa hacia los demonios y el sayayin mestizo, a lo que los primeros se ponían en guardia, mientras que Tama gruñía al androide perfecto, "cumpliré mi promesa de matar a cada una de las amigas de Trunks frente a sus ojos" decía el ser perfecto con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara mientras elevaba su poder al máximo una vez más.

"no te dejaremos hacerlo, ahora conocerás el poder de un demonio, maldito monstruo" decía Rias con el ceño fruncido, mientras que el sequito de Trunks se ponía en guardia, sus chicas espadachines alzaban sus espadas, sus torres estaban lista para la batalla y sus peones se colocaban en frente de este, en forma protectora, mientras que Rias y si nobleza hacia lo mismo.

"jajajajaja, no me hagan reír, son igual a las basuras que elimine antes de llegar aquí" decía entre risas el androide perfecto, a lo cual puso furioso al hijo de vegeta, el cual comenzó a caminar por un costado de las chicas, las cuales miraba sorprendidas al hijo de bulma.

"espere amo Trunks, usted no debe…." Decía yubelluna tratando de detener al sayayin mestizo, el cual en un segundo paso a su etapa de súper sayayin mientras que ddraig volvía a su brazo izquierdo.

"eso no va a pasar cell, ahora mismo me encargare de hacerte polvo" decía el hijo de vegeta con una sonrisa en su cara, lo cual hizo chasquear la lengua al mencionado, mientras que sus amigas miraban confundidas al portador del dragón rojo.

"Trunks, por favor déjanos ayudarte esta vez, no quiero volver a verte lastimado por esa cosa" decía Rias con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras se colocaba en frente al sayayin.

"después de lo que he pasado, no quiero perder a un ser querido otra vez" dijo Akeno, la cual se colocaba detrás del sayayin, abrazándolo con firmeza, lo cual hacia más difícil el deber de Trunks. Las demás también miraban con tristeza al hijo de vegeta y esto rompía por completo el corazón del sayayin emperador rojo.

"hermanito" decía la pequeña Loli, la cual abrazaba por la cintura al hijo de bulma, mientras asia y Raynare, junto a moka se unían al abrazo al sayayin mestizo, mientras que las demás veían con ternura esta escena.

"ustedes me han salvado una vez más, ahora es mi deber protegerlas" dijo seriamente el sayayin mestizo con firmeza, a lo que este en un movimiento rápido pasaba por todas las chicas y comenzaba a caminar hacia cell, dejando a todas en shock.

"Trunks!" gritaron las chicas, mientras que este recogía su espada y se la lanzaba al espadachín de Rias, a lo que este la recibió con confusión en su voz.

"cuídala, sé que le darás un mejor uso" dijo Trunks con una sonrisa en su cara, a lo que el rubio chico comprendió lo que quería decir y no pudo evitar soltar varias lágrimas de sus ojos.

 **[balance breaker]**

Una vez más Trunks se armaba con la armadura legendaria del dragón rojo, a lo que cell solo frunció el ceño, tratando de adivinar qué haría Trunks si este no tenía oportunidad contra él en su forma máxima. Las chicas trataron de ir con Trunks pero este elevo su ki con tanta intensidad que las jóvenes no se pudieron acercar más al sayayin mestizo.

"tu fuerza es admirable cell, pero esta vez no me ganaras, esta vez lograre salvar al planeta que me acogió, vengare todo lo mal que has hecho" decía el hijo de vegeta con el puño alzado en frente de cell, a lo que su energía era expulsada de su cuerpo con mucha fuerza.

"fracasaras como lo hiciste la última vez y en esta ocasión no te dejare escapar" decía cell mientras se elevaba por los aires, tratando de mostrarse casi como un dios en frente a Trunks, sonriendo malignamente mientras llegaba a varias decenas de metros en el cielo.

"Rias, Akeno, Koneko, moka, asia, Raynare, momoyo, Kiba y pequeño Tama" decía el sayayin mestizo con una sonrisa en su cara, viendo de reojo a las chicas que hacían su día a día una nueva aventura, "gracias por todo y adiós" dijo el sayayin mestizo, a lo que este salió disparado hacia cell.

"no, no, no, NOOOOO!" gritaba con desesperación Rias, viendo entre lágrimas como el hombre que más amado en este mundo, se dirigía hacia cell, dejando una estela dorada y roja en su camino.

"no importa lo que hagas, vas a morir" decía cell confiado mientras que Trunks colocaba sus manos en frente de su rostro.

" **taiyoken!"** grito el hijo de vegeta, cegando por completo al androide perfecto para la gran luz que lanzo directo a sus ojos.

"sabandija, pero no te funcionara esta vez, por más lejos que vayas sentiré tu ki" decía cell con los ojos cerrados, concentrándose en el ki de Trunks, pero este abrió sus ojos al sentir como el súper sayayin emperador rojo lo tomaba por la espalda.

El sayayin mestizo paso sus brazos por debajo de las axilas de cell, mientras que usaba sus pies para enredarlos con los del ser perfecto, usando toda su fuerza para inmovilizar a su oponente, el cual no comprendía lo que quería hacer Trunks en esta posición.

"¿Qué rayos crees que haces?" decía el androide perfecto tratando de zafarse del agarre de Trunks, pero este usando su armadura, esta comenzó a amarrar por todas partes al androide, como si esta tratara de envolver a cell así como lo hacía con Trunks.

"si no puedo derrotarte, explotaremos los dos juntos, nos iremos ambos al otro mundo cell" decía Trunks comenzando a concentrar todo su ki en su cuerpo, envolviendo en el aura dorada a cell, el cual al entender lo que pretendía hacer Trunks, el miedo lo invadió y el sudor en su rostro lo denotaba.

"maldición Trunks! Suéltame en este instante!" gritaba desesperado cell, el cual sin fortuna trataba de quitarse a Trunks de encima, pero este no dejaba de concentrar energía hasta llegar a su punto más alto.

"adiós a todos….."….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uuuuuu que final amigos, ahora Trunks se sacrificara para destruir a cell, pero lo hará o tendré algo más para Trunks, la verdad no lo sé, quiero leer sus comentarios y que creen ustedes, ya saben cómo soy, matare o no matare a Trunks, esa es la cuestión. Esperan la próxima actualización que tal vez sea la última para el hijo de vegeta ajajajajajajja.

Sin mas espero sus opiniones mis queridos lectores, que creen que se viene, un final feliz o uno Triste, recuerden el capitulo cuando itachi estaba en peligro en la familia son en konoha, jajajajaj alucard77 fuera.

QUE VIVA EL HAREM.


	27. Chapter 27

Que tal mis queridos palurdos, digo mis queridos lectores, jajajaja, porque dije eso, pues un critico de esta historia dice que ustedes son palurdos por leer esta historia sobre gary stu, digo Trunks, jajajaja, si quieren saber mas, los invito a leer el comentario que me dejo el señor, **Yang Wen-li,** si tienen algunas palabras para él, dejenlo en sus comentarios de este capitulo o mandele un PM, sin mas contesto review.

nightmare nightmare: la app está mal y no es mi culpa, tampoco me interesa si funciona o no, segundo lee el capítulo, tercero no tengo porque decirles cuando sale la segunda temporada de los son en konoha y menos cuando me ordenas a decírtelo.

chavatronico123: estas tan equivocado amigo, pero es mejor que lo leas y juzgues tú mismo.

lord mau shinji 500: gracias por reconocerme ya que otros me dicen niño por llamarme el rey del harem, mi gran fan, no puedo responderte, solo lee el capítulo y luego me dices si te gusto, lo de cell y la patada a raiser, salio de mister satan jajaja.

Blake2020: is nothing friend, the vegeta scene inspired me, now you just have to read to know what is coming to Trunks.

wweTheBeast2015 : friend, as I said to others, you should not draw conclusions, now just read the chapter and you will get a big surprise.

twisterblake2015: I can not tell you what happened, my friend, I can only tell you that a great chapter is coming, just enjoy reading.

blake015: Well, I do not think I can say much, the only thing I'll say is that the chapter is very cool, enjoy reading my friend.

Armando Ulloa El Master: no.

blake9734: hay que hacer sufrir un poco con la intriga, he aquí el capítulo.

Zasetsu04: no me encanta, pero si me gusta ajaja, siempre imagino las peleas en todo detalle y luego la llevo en palabras, cell es fuerte, pero no tanto como el que enfrento a gohan, pero eso ya es relativo, Trunks sufrió y las chicas también, fue triste escribir eso, me guie en esas escenas para hacer la escena final del capítulo anterior, sin más gracias por el apoyo.

Bakunonosor: como le voy a dar una fase mística, eso no tiene sentido amigo, tampoco goku aparece ya que tiene menos sentido, solo lee y luego me dices que te pareció.

kaiser akuma 7: si de esa escena de vegeta me guie, he aquí el capítulo.

Alexzero: tu teoría es bastante errónea, porque champa salvaría a Trunks? No tiene motivos, la segunda es más acertada pero no te diré un spoiler.

axelkaiser56: sabes, no me gusta que me ordenen nada, menos de esa forma.

Magnus Mefisto: tu ya debes conocerme amigo, yo soy un escritor bastante versátil que no me saldré por la salida fácil, todo tiene su contexto y motivo de ser, lo de la familia son en konoha y segunda temporada, pues lo único que diré que seguire la senda de súper y shippuden al mismo tiempo.

Kevin4491: quien dice que cell no pueda estar en ese equipo? Cell es muy fuerte y puede impresionar a champa, imagina eso y tenlo en la mente mientras lees este capítulo, creo que ya lei tu historia y te di un review, espero que sea de tu agrado.

Jos Yivaldi: qué bueno que notas cada detalle que pongo en el fic, eres de los pocos que lo hacen, la historia se cruza en el torneo entre el universo 6 y 7, solo eso diré.

Josia gimenez: un poco de drama llama la atención, el final pues esta cerca, la paliza a Trunks fue difícil de escribir.

firelord012: lee el capitulo y luego me dices que te pareció.

FanFic World010: esa idea es mucho y muy taimada, además de no tener sentido, vados no tiene ninguna simpatía por Trunks, menos champa, eso no serviría en ningún sentido, pero hice algo mejor.

Yang Wen-li: ya te respondí.

Daizuke: si estuvo bien, pero no pedí que votaran si matar a Trunks o no.

Victor: pues, solo lee el capítulo y veras que pasa.

soy la verga: pero que mierda de id, tardo menos que muchos escritores en actualizar no seas idiota, además yo sigo la senda del sentido y no apresurar las cosas, pedazo de imbécil, chúpame la verga sapo culiao.

Superhyoga: un poco malo, pero he aquí el capítulo amigo, lo que pasara solo debes leer amigo, no puedo decir más, espero que te lleves una buena sorpresa.

Brolyvanhellsin: ummm pues, lee el capítulo amigo, es lo que puede decir.

Neopercival: ya verás que pasa amigo, sobre lo de enfrentar a su padre no se dé donde lo sacaste, pero eso no pasara.

Alexkellar: jjajajaj, me rei mucho con tu comentario amigo, solo digo que leas el capítulo.

Arqchevo: trato de que todo fluya con sentido y que además les entretenga en cada fic que hago, me alegra que este cumpliendo mi objetivo, aquí esta la actualización espero te agrade.

Son Zaiko Midoriya: esa es una buena razón para que Trunks viva sin duda, pero este puede morir por protegerlas, pero todo se decide ahora.

Warewameshianari: pues si, hare lo que quiera.

Bien es todo por ahora, sin mas que desearles un gran año nuevo. Ninguna de las series que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños. Disfruten de la lectura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 27: el pasado queda atrás, un futuro que proteger.

En el castillo de champa, este último se encontraba recostado en el sofá sin quitar la vista en la gran pelea que se estaba llevando entre Trunks y cell, mientras que vados con una sonrisa tranquila analizaba las habilidades de ambos peleadores, fijándose que el ser de color verde y de forma insecto humano, tenía una mejor ventaja contra el otro, además de mejores técnicas y habilidades. En el instante en que llego el clímax de la batalla, en donde Trunks se encaramaba en la espalda de cell, preparándose para morir, es cuando vados llego a una conclusión.

"mi señor, ¿no cree que el ser verde podría llegar a conformar el equipo de guerreros del universo 6?" decía la mujer de piel azul al dios de la destrucción, el cual mantenía su ceño fruncido sin hacer mucho.

"su nivel es considerable pero jamás podrían compararse a hit" decía el gato de color purpura en un tono malhumorado, aunque por dentro el hermano de bills estaba muy interesado en estos peleadores.

"pero si es más fuerte que frost o el sayayin kyabe" decía vados con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual champa solo se acomodó en su sofá.

"sabes vados, no deberías dejar de lado a ese chico de la armadura, siento que algo en él que aún no revela" decía el gato de piel purpura con una sonrisa, mostrando todos sus dientes afilados.

"usted también lo piensa señor champa, pero si este estalla jamás lo revelara" decía vados dirigiendo su mirada al hijo de vegeta.

"que aras chico, ¿explotaras o revelaras tu verdadero potencial?" pensó el dios de la destrucción con una sonrisa confiada en su cara, mientras que el hijo de vegeta mantenía a cell atrapado con su cuerpo. Aunque antes de esto el sayayin mestizo ya había contemplado esta posibilidad de morir junto a cell, también pensó en el mismo ddraig, su amigo y compañero en este mundo.

(Recuerdo de Trunks y ddraig)

Esto acontece el día en que Trunks consiguió el balance breaker, donde este luego de entrenar tan arduamente, se recostó a descansar en una gran roca cerca del rio que se encontraba oculto en el bosque, pero aun con el sacred gear en su brazo izquierdo, conversando con el dragón rojo muy animadamente, está más que decir que el hijo de vegeta y el legendario dragón celestial se hicieron bastante cercanos luego de alcanzar el quiebre del balance en un tiempo record, pero de por si Trunks era un sayayin, la fuerza de Trunks alimentaba a ddraig.

"oye ddraig, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?" decía el sayayin mestizo mientras se sentaba en la roca sin dejar de mirar a su sacred gear.

[Claro compañero, haz la que quieras] decía en un tojo animado el dragón rojo, mientras que la gema verde del guantelete se iluminaba con cada palabra del dragón celestial.

"¿Qué pasara contigo si yo muero?" preguntó el hijo de vegeta, el cual tenía su cabello cubriendo su rostro, lo cual dejo algo sorprendido al dragón rojo, al cual le pareció extraño la actitud del sayayin mestizo al preguntar eso.

[En tal caso, yo sería otorgado a otro ser vivo] respondió el dragón rojo, a lo cual el hijo de vegeta dio un asentimiento de cabeza, [¿Por qué la pregunta compañero?] exclamo el dragón rojo en tono curioso.

"no te preocupes ddraig, solo es una pregunta que se me ocurrió de la nada" decía el peli lavanda mientras reía nerviosamente, mientras que este se frotaba la nuca con simpleza, a lo cual el dragón rojo no le convenció mucho la respuesta del sayayin mestizo.

(Volviendo a la pelea)

Trunks aún se mantenía en la espalda de cell, sujetándolo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que el aura dorada alrededor de ambos se hacía más intensa a cada minuto que pasaba, a lo cual cell comenzó a temer por lo lejos que estaba llegando el hijo de vegeta con esta amenaza de auto destrucción.

"esta sabandija habla enserio, si no hago algo me voy a morir" pensaba el androide perfecto viendo de reojo al súper sayayin, el cual tenía una mirada fría en su rostro, "no moriré, hare lo que sea para zafarme de esta situación" pensó con malicia cell.

"espero que tu nuevo portador sea un buen amigo para ti ddraig" decía el hijo de vegeta llegando al punto culmine de su poder, mientras que el dragón rojo sentía la tristeza en su ser.

[no habrá un compañero que se compare a ti Trunks] dijo en un tono melancólico el sacred gear, lo cual saco una mueca de tristeza por parte del sayayin mestizo.

"es mi deber ddraig, lo siento por ti y las chicas" decía el emperador rojo sayayin, el cual bajo levemente su defensa, lo cual noto cell pero fue tan leve que no logro quitarse al guerrero de cabellos dorados de encima, pero si tuvo una idea maléfica al escuchar las palabras de Trunks.

"eso es, esas chicas son mi oportunidad de escapar" pensó el androide perfecto con una mirada de malicia en sus ojos, "¿acaso crees que con esa energía me destruirás por completo? Recuerda que con solo una célula de mi cuerpo lograre regenerarme" decía cell viendo al hijo de vegeta de reojo, el cual alzo su mirada en forma de impresión. Las palabras de cell calaron hondo en la mente de Trunks.

"grrrr maldito, no me distraerás, explotaremos juntos y será tu fin de una buena vez y por todas" decía el súper sayayin aumentando de nueva cuenta su fuerza, a lo cual saco una sonrisa de cell al a ver captado que Trunks le prestaba atención y caía en su treta de poco a poco, era el momento de rematar al hijo de bulma.

"si logro sobrevivir y tu mueres, nadie podrá proteger a esas chicas de mí, ten por seguro que me tomare mi tiempo para acabar con ellas" dijo maliciosamente el androide perfecto, el cual bajo su mirada hacia Rias y las demás.

Rias junto a las demás, se encontraban con lágrimas en sus ojos, rostros llenos de la tristeza más grande que Trunks haya visto en su vida, el hijo de vegeta había pasado por mucho pero ver a las personas que más amas, suplicando no dejarlas con rostros apenados al máximo, rompía por completo al sayayin mestizo, el cual apretó sus dientes y comenzó poco a poco a bajar su energía. Los pensamientos de confusión en la cabeza de Trunks lo inundaron de dudas, tal vez no valdría la pena morir si las demás sufrían lo que él cuando murió su madre, que caso tendría sacrificarse y dejar una senda de tristeza en los corazones de las chicas.

"mi madre dio su vida por mi, ahora lo hago por ellas, pero ¿a qué costo?" pensaba el confuso sayayin mestizo mientras miraba al rostro de las chicas, las cuales seguían sollozando gracias a su culpa. En ese instante las dudas fueron demasiadas para el hijo de vegeta, el cual a causa de esto, dejo su defensa expuesta, lo cual hizo que los ojos de cell brillaran de maldad.

"te tengo!" grito cell el cual se liberó del agarre de Trunks expulsando todo su poder, lo que causo grandes muecas de sorpresa en los espectadores, "basura, muere" en un ataque rápido, cell hizo crecer sus uñas tan largas como garras, para luego atravesar de un solo golpe el estómago del sayayin mestizo.

"Trunks!" grito a todo pulmón la pelirroja princesa gremory, la cual veía en shock como el brazo del androide perfecto salía por la espalda del sayayin mestizo. Este con los ojos abiertos y a boca abierta, sentía en su interior el brazo de cell moviéndose en sus entrañas.

"eres igual de idiota que tu padre, creyendo que tenía una posibilidad contra los androides 17 y 18, ahora morirás al igual que él" decía en voz baja pero llena de maldad el androide cell, el cual sacaba rápidamente su brazo del cuerpo de Trunks, el cual de inmediato se tomó la parte afectada, pero esta sangraba profusamente, haciendo que el hijo de vegeta perdiera su armadura y con ello la conciencia.

"maldición, ¿Qué rayos hice? ¿otra vez perderé a mis seres queridos?" pensaba el hijo de bulma mientras caía. El sayayin mestizo veía con los ojos entre cerrados al androide perfecto quitándose la sangre de su brazo, viéndolo con una mirada macabra, hasta que por fin cayo pero no choco en el suelo, si no en lago suave.

Tama había aprovechado de correr hacia donde caía su querido amo, a lo que Raynare encima del lomo de Tama, calculo la caída de Trunks y lo recibió justo en el lomo del tigre sombra, para luego bajarlo con cuidado al suelo. lo último que vio Trunks antes de que todo se obscureciera, fueron las miradas preocupadas y llenas de tristeza en los rostros de Rias y Raynare, a lo que este al fin cerro sus ojos, a lo que sus latidos comenzaban a decaer de poco a poco.

"asia!" grito desesperada la pelirroja gremory, a lo cual la rubia junto a mihae se arrodillaron junto a Trunks, comenzando a tratar de salvar la vida de este, mientras que cell descendía lentamente al suelo, viendo con malicia a las chicas que intentaban ayudar a Trunks.

"no importa que intenten hacer para ayudar a ese gusano, este definitivamente morirá después de atravesar su cuerpo" decía cell en un tono macabro mientras reía levemente, a lo cual Rias comenzó a enfadarse como nunca lo había hecho, pero no solo ella, los demás también miraban al androide perfecto con ojos de odio absoluto.

"cállate, cállate, cállate, jamás te perdonare lo que le has hecho a Trunks" decía Rias en voz alta, la cual comenzó a expulsar su poder de la destrucción, el cual se elevaba en un aura roja intensa mientras que sus ojos se ponían de color rojo, en señal de toda la ira que sentía Rias en ese instante.

"no se preocupen, pronto irán al otro mundo junto a esa sabandija" decía con voz maliciosa el ser perfecto, a lo que Kiba no pudo más y empuño con fuerza la espada de Trunks.

"ya he perdido a muchos amigos en el pasado, no volveré a perder a otro nunca más!" grito con fuerza el rubio caballero, el cual se lanzó al ataque contra el androide perfecto.

El rubio chico comenzó a lanzar cortes por todos lados al androide perfecto, el cual no se molestó en esquivar, ya que los golpes que daba Kiba con la espada no hacían ningún daño en su cuerpo perfecto y este solo se mantenía con los brazos cruzados viendo como Kiba se esforzaba inútilmente en tratar de cortar su cuerpo, pero de un segundo a otro, un par de motosierras se sintieron detrás de cell, el cual vio de reojo a un par de pequeñas niñas vestidas con trajes de gimnasia y motosierras en sus manos.

"te haremos añicos maldito monstruo" decían las gemelas de cabello verde en un tono de enojo, a lo que estas se lanzaron contra el androide perfecto, el cual solo las veía de reojo como impactaban de lleno sus hombros, donde los dientes de las motosierras sacaban chispas a cada giro que daban, pero cell no se inmutaba en lo absoluto por estos ataques.

"tienen agallas chiquillos, pero con esos simples ataques no me harán ni un rasguño" decía con voz macabra cell, el cual expulso su ki dorado mientras abría sus alas, enviando a las pequeñas gemelas a volar.

"aaahhhh!" gritaron las pequeñas lolis, las cuales caían estrepitosamente al suelo, quedando estas con varias quemaduras en sus cuerpos, lo cual saco muecas de sorpresa en los presentes y de ira por la propia yubelluna.

"lle, nel!" grito la peli morada la cual se aproximó a ellas, para ver que estas no tuvieran heridas de gravedad, mientras que las demás chicas, siendo mas especifico los peones de Trunks, llevándose por sus sentimientos, saltaron sin pensar contra el androide perfecto.

"te mostraremos lo que pueden hacer los peones del señor Trunks" decía mira corriendo con su báculo marrón, el cual lo hacía girar en varias direcciones mientras se aproxima al ser perfecto.

"jajajaja, no me hagan reír" dijo cell, el cual con una mano detuvo la espada que usaba Kiba, el cual quedó pasmado unos segundos, para luego recibir un golpe de puño en su mejilla, golpe que lo envió varios metros atrás por el impacto.

"cuidado chico" dijo siris, la cual con rapidez alcanzo a agarrar a Kiba, quedando este encima de los grandes pechos de la portadora de Zweihänder, "eres un gran caballero, déjanos a nosotras el resto" exclamo la chica espadachín de gran espada, mientras dejaba a un lastimado Kiba en el suelo.

"es guapo" pensó karlamina viendo fijamente al rubio caballero de Rias, a lo que siris vio de mala gana a la peli castaña.

"me estas escuchando!" grito la espadachín de Trunks, a lo cual llamo la atención de karlamina, a lo que estas casi cae de espaladas por el repentino grito de su amiga que la llamaba.

"emmm si disculpa, vamos a por el monstruo" decía la peli castaña recomponiendo la compostura, sacando así su espada y empuñándola con fuerza, lo cual saco un suspiro de siris.

"ok, hagamos picadillo al maldito" decía siris con confianza, a lo que las dos con una gran velocidad comenzaron a correr hacia cell, el cual recibía varios golpes de los peones de Trunks.

Las nekomatas chicas gemelas, ni y li le daban golpes de puños al rostro de cell, el cual no hacia movimiento alguno para defenderse de los embates enemigos, lo cual comenzó a cansar a estas chicas, a lo que burent y marion llegaron por atrás del androide con una doble patada a la espalda, lo cual capto la perfección hecha androide, a lo que este sonrió maliciosamente para desaparecer de la vista de las chicas, lo que causo que las jóvenes vestidas de sirvientas pasaran de largo e impactaran de lleno contra las chicas nekomatas.

"aaghh, ¿Qué rayos les pasa? No ven por donde patean!" decía molesta la peli azul con molestia, mientras que esta se frotaba la nariz mientras que las chicas vestidas de mucamas se disculpaban con las gemelas.

"cuidado detrás!" grito asustada la pelirroja nekomata, mientras que apuntaba detrás de burent y marion, las cuales voltearon al instante para ver a cell con una sonrisa taimada en su cara, a lo que este levantaba su palma derecha a ellas.

"no te lo permitiremos!" gritaron shuriya y mira las cuales se lanzaban por detrás del androide perfecto, el cual recibió de lleno un bastonazo en su cabeza y una patada de hacha en su espalda, pero no le hizo el mas mínimo daño.

"sabandijas" dijo cell usando una ráfaga de aire que mando a volar a las chicas vestidas de maid, junto con las gemelas nekomatas, las cuales antes de caer al suelo, fueron interceptadas por Tama, el cual ayudo para que no se hicieran más daño con la caída.

Luego de esto, cell desapareció y reapareció detrás de shuriya, para luego darle una patada que dejo fuera de combate a la peli verde, a lo que Akeno se elevo a los aires para atrapar a la odalisca de piel morena, mientras que mira volteo con terror al androide perfecto, el cual le sonreía con maldad a lo que esta cerro sus ojos mientras cell levantaba su mano derecha, con las intenciones de darle un golpe de revés a la chica.

"no lo haras!" grito karlamina, la cual intercepto a cell con su espada, la cual al contacto con la mano de cell se destruyo de inmediato, dejando al expuesto a la espadachín de Trunks, pero siris llego al ataque con su gran espada por detrás de cell.

"te partiré en dos bastardo" decía siris con mirada asesina, a lo que esta dejo caer su arma en la cabeza de cell, pero este sonrió malignamente, a lo que no se movió un solo centímetro de su lugar.

"insensata mujer" exclamo el ser perfecto en voz baja, mientras la espada de siris impacto a cell, pero esta no hizo nada en la cabeza del androide perfecto.

Cell aprovecho esta oportunidad de agarrar por el cuello del traje de siris y arrojarla con fuerza en contra de karlamina y mira, enviando a estas tres a estrellarse contra el suelo una y otra vez, a lo que xuelan e Isabela hicieron lo posible con todas sus fuerzas de detenerlas antes de que siguieran golpeándose contra la tierra.

"es una bestia maldita, le arrancare la cabeza de un golpe" decía Isabela mientras se tronaba los nudillos, mientras esta era acompañada por xuelan, pero antes de que estas hicieran algo, Rias se colocó en frente de ellas, haciendo que estas se detuvieran al instante y vieran con extrañeza a la heredera gremory.

"no se precipiten torres de Trunks, tengo una idea para derrotar al maldito pero deben ayudarme" exclamo en total seriedad la pelirroja gremory con un aura carmesí emergiendo de su cuerpo.

"entonces que planear señorita gremory" decía xuelan con un acento chino en su voz, a lo que Rias volvió su mirada al androide perfecto, mientras hacía un ademan con sus manos para que las chicas se acercaran. Por otro lado asia y mihae trataban con todas su magia de mantener con vida al hijo de vegeta, pero el hueco en su estómago no cerraba del todo y sus respiraciones se hacían cada vez más escasas, pero ellas no se rendían. Mihae no quería perder a su nuevo amo y asia a su preciado primer amigo, aprovechando de que cell tenia estaba distraído con Rias y las demás.

"¿Qué estarán planeando estas sabandijas? Podría ser interesante" pensó con una sonrisa repugnante en malicia cell, a lo que este bajo sus brazos, "bien esto es lo que haré" decía el androide perfecto en voz alta, lo cual llamo la atención de Rias y las demás.

"manténganse en alerta chicas" decía Rias en un tono de advertencia, a lo que sus amigas se pusieron a la defensiva por cualquier cosa que tramara el androide perfecto.

"tranquilas, no las atacare, es más bajare mis defensas por diez segundos, ¿Qué les parece?" decía cell en un tono de plena arrogancia en su voz, "les daré esa chance de poder acabar conmigo" dijo cell abriendo sus brazos y cerrando sus ojos mientras que su ki se reducía considerablemente.

"el maldito habla enserio, ya no siento esa enorme cantidad de energía que emite" decía momo con un rostro de preocupación, mientras que las gotas de sudor generadas por el miedo caían de su mejilla izquierda, "pero lo peor es que también siento decaer el ki de Trunks" pensó momo viendo de reojo a mihae y asia. Las gotas de sudor generadas por el cuerpo de momo no solo eran por cell, también tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento dejara de sentir el ki de Trunks.

"si ya terminaron de planear su estrategia, comenzare a contar" decía el androide perfecto con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro, a lo que este se disponía a realizar al cuenta regresiva.

"como lo planeamos chicas, andando!" grito Rias, a lo que Koneko, junto a xuelan y Isabela se lanzaron con todo hacia cell, el cual solo veía con maliciosa sonrisa a las chicas yendo con rapidez hacia él.

Koneko, Isabela y xuelan se colocaron justo en la parte inferior del cuerpo de cell, mientras preparaban sus puños con todas sus fuerzas en un golpe decisivo para ellas, para luego lanzar un triple puñetazo justo en la barbilla del androide perfecto. El golpe fue tan seco y potente, que lanzo hacia los aires al ser perfecto, el cual se dirigía derecho hacia las nubes. Pero el androide perfecto solo se mantenía tranquilo después de ese golpe, aunque no se esperaba que un abrir y cerrar de ojos una nube negra se apareciera en su cabeza además de varios círculos mágicos alrededor de su cuerpo.

"ahora chicas!" grito Rias la cual tenía sus manos por delante, a la vez que cargaba una esfera negra concentrada de energía destructiva heredada de su familia, el ataque más fuerte que haya realizado Rias los estaba generando ahora.

Momoyo por su parte usaba sus manos a un lado de su rostro, aumentando su energía en un ataque enseñado por el mismo Trunks, por otro lado moka tenía su pie enterrado en la tierra mientras cargaba su ataque final con los pies. También estaba Raynare, la cual tenía una enorme lanza de luz en su mano derecha, apuntando directamente a cell, a lo que debajo de esta se encontraba Tama, el cual cargaba una esfera negro de sombras, el súper ataque de la mascota de Trunks. Además de que Akeno y yubelluna contribuían con sus fuerzas mágica, ya que la peli morada creaba los círculos mágicos alrededor de cell y Akeno creo la nube negra encima de este. El poder de cada una y Tama ya estaba listo, el momento había llegado y todas en sincronía enviaron sus poderes contra el androide perfecto.

" **llamas de la destrucción"** grito Rias lanzando una bola de llamas contra cell.

" **lanza de luz"** exclamo la maid personal de Trunks, a lo que Tama también lanzaba su esfera de la sombra.

" **galick hooooo!"** grito con fuerza momoyo, lanzando de sus manos una ráfaga de ki purpura hacia cell.

" **bombardeo de la reina!"** dijo en voz alta la peli morada, la cual alzo su báculo al cielo, activando los circulo mágicos alrededor de cell.

" **máximo trueno!"** exclamo la reina de Rias alzando sus manos al cielo, dejando caer un enorme trueno encima del androide perfecto.

" **llamarada ascendente!"** grito a todo pulmón la nekomata vampiresa, mandando todo su poder hacia los cielos, donde se encontraba cell.

Cada uno de los ataques estalló con gran impacto contra el androide perfecto. El ataque fue tan fuerte gracias a la unión de las chicas, que género una gran humareda alrededor del androide verde, dejando a las chicas expectantes al resultado del ataque más fuerte generado por ellas, al igual que las torres de ambas noblezas, que se encontraban por debajo de cell.

"¿Qué rayos sucedió?" pregunto desesperada Rias por conocer el efecto de sus ataques, a lo que esta no espero más tiempo ya el viento comenzaba a llevarse la humareda negra que rodeo a cell.

"aghhhhh, malditas chiquillas, me han hecho un daño considerable" decía cell el cual ahora no tenía parte del brazo izquierdo, además de que sus piernas ya no se encontraban y parte de su hombro izquierdo ya no existía, lo cual saco muecas de alegría por parte de Rias y su sequito, excepto por momoyo, la cual tenía una mirada seria en sus ojos rojos.

"eso es, lo logramos!" grito animada Raynare bajándose del lomo de Tama, mientras que el androide perfecto descendía lentamente al suelo.

"ajajajaja, no te metas con nuestro Trunks otra vez, monstruo" decía moka con una sonrisa algo arrogante en su cara, hasta que finalmente cell descendió a la tierra con una mueca de dolor en su cara, quedando en frente de Koneko y sus compañeras, las torres de Trunks.

"terminemos esto xuelan" dijo Isabela confiada de ver a cell en esas condiciones, queriendo aprovechar de darle el golpe de gracia al androide, el cual no hacia movimiento alguno.

"me parece bien, vamos!" grito Isabela corriendo directo al androide perfecto, pero este cambio su expresión al de una sonrisa maligna.

"no, es una trampa!" grito momo al sentir el aumento de cell en solo unos segundos, lo cual causo que las chicas miraban sorprendidas a las kawakami, la cual trato de detener a las torres de Trunks pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Las chicas fueron lanzadas por los aires antes de siquiera darle un golpe al androide perfecto, el cual con solo expulsar una ráfaga de energía, mando a las chicas por los aires, para luego caer estrepitosamente al suelo de cara, lo cual llevo a que estas quedaran fuera de combate y que Rias junto a las demás, no pudieran creer lo que veían sus ojos.

"jajajajajaj, ¿creyeron que unos gusanos como ustedes podrían hacerme un daño considerable a mi cuerpo?" pregunto sarcásticamente el androide perfecto, mientras que sus partes gracias a sus células namekusei volvían a la normalidad, lo cual con esto saco una mueca de terror en las caras de las chicas.

"imposible" decía Rias con ojos infundados en el miedo y el terror, pero esta no era la única, ya que el propio sirzechs, los padres de raiser y grayfia miraban desde donde se encontraban, de la misma forma que Rias y las demás veían al androide perfecto.

"no me dejaron empezar con la cuenta, así que….." decía cell mientras levantaba su mano derecha hacia las chicas, las cuales no sabían cómo reaccionar en estos momentos, "aaahhhh!" grito cell enviando una ráfaga de aire que parecía un enorme tifón que levantaba a las chicas por los cielos, las cuales gritaban al ser controladas como quería el androide perfecto.

El destructor de la vida de Trunks solo debía mover sus manos para controlar las ráfagas de viento a su antojo, lo cual provocaba que las chicas vinieran de un lugar a otro sin control, a veces Chocando la una con el otro, lastimándose entre sí, pero la mueca cambio en cell, ya que sintió la energía de Trunks volver a estabilizarse, a lo que este vio a la dirección donde se encontraba. A cell no le gusto para nada lo que vio, asia y mihae estaban logrando recuperar a Trunks.

"esas chicas, si Trunks se recupera aumentara su fuerza como hace unos instantes" pensó cel, con el ceño fruncido, recordando el momento en que Trunks estuvo dispuesto a sacrificarse para derrotarlo, "no lo permitiré, si aumenta mas su fuerza será un verdadero problema" pensó cell con malicia, mientras usaba a las chicas que estaba controlando, para enviarlas directo hacia la rubia inocente y la chica del kimono.

"cuidado!" grito yubelluna la cual caía sobre mihae, a lo que estas chocaron de cabeza, quedando las dos con espirales en sus ojos mientras yacían en el suelo.

Por el otro lado a la pobre asia le iba peor que a la alfil de Trunks, ya que a asia le caía encima no una sino dos chicas, siendo Raynare y moka las responsables de esto, lo cual dejo a las tres varios metros lejos del cuerpo de Trunks, lo que provocaba que las chicas no pudieran seguir la curación del sayayin mestizo. Rias se dio cuenta de esto y trato de direccionar su cuerpo para caer cerca del peli lavanda, lo cual consiguió con éxito al caer encima del hijo de bulma, quedando está arriba de Trunks.

"no puedo darme por vencida" pensó momoyo con una mueca de dolor en su cara a la vez que daba una voltereta en el aire, lo que llevo a que esta cayera de pie en el suelo, quedando frente a frente de cell, pero esta no estaba sola, ya que Tama se colocaba a un lado de la oji carmesí para apoyarla en su pelea.

"debo reconocer que son muy valientes para seguir enfrentándome después de ver todo lo que puedo hacer" decía en voz sarcástica el androide perfecto, mientras veía al tigre sombra y luego a momoyo.

"solo hay una forma para derrotar a esta cosa y se encuentra detrás de mí" pensó la nerviosa kawakami, la cual veía de reojo al cuerpo de Trunks, "Rias, debes de reanimar a Trunks, es el único que puede derrotar a este cosa" decía en voz alta la oji carmesí, mientras se colocaba en pose de pelea.

"momoyo tu…" decía Rias la cual se apoyaba en el suelo con sus rodillas, mientras levantaba levemente la cabeza del sayayin y ponía la cabeza de este en sus piernas.

"no te preocupes Rias, solo lo distraeré unos instantes, aprovecha esta oportunidad" decía momo con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara, mientras que un par de gotas de sudor caían de su frente.

"pero no sé si poder lograrlo" decía la pelirroja con una voz baja y tristeza, mientras que esta acariciaba los cabellos del peli lavanda, el cual tenía un rostro sereno, "mi poder no es tan grande como el tuyo!" grito con frustración la pelirroja, a lo cual molesto a la kawakami.

"Rias!" grito momo la cual no perdía de vista a cell. La heredera gremory puso toda su atención a la kawakami, "tú eres la única que puede lograr eso, eres con quien Trunks ha expresado más confianza que las demás, no sé cómo expresarlo pero sé que tú eres la única que puede despertar a Trunks" dijo momo en un tono serio, a lo cual Rias abrió sus ojos de sorpresa mientras volteaba a ver al sayayin mestizo.

"tienes razón, solo me gustaría tener algo que me ayudara a hacerlo" dijo la hermana de sirzechs mientras se tomaba el corazón, a lo que esta logro tocar su ayuda, "es verdad, las lágrimas del Phoenix que me dio yubelluna en el rating game" pensó Rias con sorpresa, pero esta vio que el sayayin mestizo no podría beberla así como así.

"estos sentimentalismo humano es repugnante" exclamo el androide perfecto con un tono de molestia hacia Rias y momoyo, la cual solo podía mantenerse en guarida contra cell.

"cállate ya cucaracha verde, tu no entiendes que son los sentimientos que nosotras tenemos por Trunks, eres un monstruo sin corazón alguno" decía con ira momo, a lo cual cell solo sonrió en forma de burla.

"te daré la razón en ese punto gusano, yo no tengo corazón, un ser perfecto no lo necesita" decía cell con malicia en su voz, a lo que aumento su fuerza considerablemente a la vez que irradiaba un aura dorada de su cuerpo.

"Rias te lo encargo, vamos Tama, contra la cucaracha" dijo la kawakami lanzándose al ataque junto al tigre de las sombras, el cual rugió contra cell mientras atacaba con sus garras por delante.

"diviértanme insectos" dijo cell colocándose de pose de pelea, cabe destacar que el androide perfecto no estaba usando su máxima transformación contra momo y Tama. Cell no lo diría a viva voz, pero en su interior se hacía notar el cansancio que provoco su pelea contra Trunks, además de dejar que las chicas lo atacaran con ese ataque combinado no fue una de sus mejores ideas, pero presumir su forma perfecta lo llevaba a comportarse como tal.

"mi querido Trunks, te necesitamos" decía Rias la cual destapaba la botella de vidrio con las lágrimas del Phoenix, para luego esta ponerla en su boca, luego bajar su rostro al sayayin mestizo, poniendo sus labios con los del pelilargo sayayin, haciéndole beber con su propia boca el elixir de la vida, "por favor, vuelve a mí y déjame decirte cuanto te amo" pensó la pelirroja con un dejo de tristeza en si tono, a lo que dejaba caer un par de lágrimas que cayeron en las mejillas de Trunks.

(En la mente de Trunks)

El hijo de vegeta se encontraba flotando a la deriva en un lugar cubierto por el blanco, todo alrededor donde se encontraba el sayayin mestizo estaba en blanco, por donde se perdía la vista se podía ver este color, mientras que el hijo de vegeta comenzaba a abrir ligeramente sus ojos, para encontrarse este paisaje, lo cual le causó extrañeza pero eso no se reflejaba en su sereno rostro.

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso?" decía el hijo de vegeta tratando de ponerse en pie, pero el sayayin mestizo no lo logro, sus piernas no le funcionaban y solo pudo sentarse en el suelo blanco, "es verdad, no pude derrotar a cell, falle otra vez" decía con mucha tristeza el sayayin de cabellos lavanda.

La frustración y el dolor que sintió el día en que su madre se sacrificó por él embargo su ser, cada sentimiento y recuerdo de ese fatídico día inundaron su mente, lo cual provoco que las lágrimas al sentirse un inútil salieran sin control de sus azules ojos, la autocompasión volvió al cuerpo de Trunks, pero…..

"Trunks, Trunks, Trunks" decía una voz desde el aire, lo cual llamo la atención del príncipe sayayin que veía de un lado a otro, buscando el lugar de donde le llamaban.

"¿Quién es? ¿Quién me llama?" decía el sayayin desesperado por saber de quien venía esa voz, y también porque esta le hacía sentir bien al escucharla.

"Trunks" dijo esa dulce voz justo en frente de las narices del sayayin mestizo, el cual al ver de quien era esa voz, no pudo contener la emoción y sus ojos lagrimear tras encontrarse frente a frente a la persona que Trunks mas amo en su vida.

"mamá" dijo el sayayin mestizo casi con la voz quebrada, a lo que bulma abrazo efusivamente a su hijo y este respondía de la misma forma a la mujer de cabello azul claro, la cual tenía la misma apariencia que ese día fatídico.

"mi adorado hijo" respondía con total calidez bulma, la cual lloraba de felicidad junto a su hijo, abrazándolo con toda la ternura que una madre podría hacer por su hijo.

Madre e hijo estuvieron de la misma forma, unidos una vez más en un cálido abrazo por un largo periodo de tiempo, los dos hablando tiernamente el uno con el otro, pero esto no era eterno y la dura realidad debía caer en la cabeza del príncipe sayayin, a lo que este se tuvo que separar de su madre, quedando este frente a frente de la peli azul científica, la cual le sonreía con dulzura a su hijo, pero este bajo su mirada sabiendo que significaba este encuentro con su madre.

"mamá, si estás aquí significa que yo…." Decía el peli lavanda bajando su mirada, pero antes de que terminara su frase, una voz redundante e igualmente conocida por Trunks se escuchó detrás de él.

"aun no estas muertos si es lo que quieres decir" dijo el mismo príncipe sayayin el cual caminaba con su típico rostro fruncido, mientras que se colocaba detrás de bulma, viendo a su hijo desde arriba, lo cual provoco que Trunks mirara con sorpresa a su padre.

"papá" dijo sorprendido el sayayin mestizo viendo al sayayin de raza pura, le cual lo veía con su mirada fría y con los brazos cruzados, pero en su interior estaba orgulloso de ver a su hijo una vez más, aunque este no lo diría.

"te has convertido en todo un guerrero Trunks" decía el príncipe orgulloso, a lo cual Trunks solo atino a sonreír mientras se frotaba la nuca, "pero aun no has derrotado a ese insecto verde" decía vegeta regañando al sayayin mestizo, el cual bajo su mirada de vergüenza.

"discúlpame papá, yo, yo, yo no pude proteger a mamá de cell" decía el avergonzado sayayin mestizo, sin poder mirar al rostro de su padre, pensando que había defraudado a su padre en proteger a bulma.

"yo tampoco" dijo secamente el príncipe sayayin sin mostrar ningún sentimiento físico en las facciones de su cara, pero en su interior esa fue la derrota más grande en su historia.

Trunks levanto su mirada directamente hacia vegeta, el cual solo se mantenía en su pose seria, mientras que su madre se levantaba y se quedaba a un lado de su esposo, a lo que el sayayin mestizo podía ver claramente a sus padres. Su madre viéndolo con una sonrisa maternal y su padre que solo fruncía el ceño como la mayor parte del tiempo.

"pero aun puedes proteger a quienes amas Trunks" decía con voz serena bulma, a lo que está al terminar de decir esto, el ambiente de blanco color cambio por completo, las imágenes de Trunks y las chicas comenzaron a reflejarse en distintas partes del sector.

"hum" hizo ese sonido vegeta al ver la cantidad de amigas que tenía su hijo, lo cual lo ponía muy orgulloso al ver que tenía a grandes compañeras y este se notaba muy feliz en estas imágenes, lo que jamás pudo ser en su mundo.

"Rias, Akeno, Koneko, asia, moka, Raynare, momoyo, chicas" decía en voz baja pero con un tono de sorpresa el hijo de bulma, el cual veía por todos lados las escenas que alguna tuvo con ellas, a lo que este comenzó a sonreír otra vez, la alegría en el cuerpo de Trunks era tanta que se podía sentir en el aire, cada momento era lo más alegre junto a ella, hasta esas facetas donde tuvo que defenderlas de los malos demonios hacían llenar de alegría su corazón.

"wow, jamás creí que mi hijo seria tan popular con las chicas" decía sorprendida bulma al ver cuantas jóvenes amigas había hecho el peli lavanda en este tiempo, pero como una buena madre y mujer, esta notaba que estas jóvenes doncellas por sus comportamientos querían algo más con su hijo.

"es verdad, yo llegué a este mundo sin ganas de vivir, pero ellas me acogieron como su amigo" decía el sayayin mestizo al cual se le formaban un par de lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras que veía la escena del día en que llego a este mundo, el día en que Rias junto a Akeno lo llevaron al club del ocultismo mientras seguía inconsciente.

"hum, nadie en este mundo podría con Trunks" decía el sayayin de raza pura, el cual veía la batalla que tuvo Trunks contra los demonios que persiguieron a moka y a los demonios renegados cerdos que invadieron esa fábrica antigua y cayeron ante la espada de Trunks.

"jujujuju, estas chicas no son muy tímidas con sus emociones, excepto a la rubia adorable" decía vegeta con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa, viendo las escenas de Trunks junto a Akeno, Raynare, Rias, momo, incluso Koneko y la moka de cabello gris, pero hubo un momento que le llamo la atención, "mira vegeta, no es lindo" decía bulma apuntando al reflejo de Trunks y Rias.

"hum!" hizo vegeta al ver uno de los momentos más románticos en la vida de su hijo, ese mágico momento en que Rias y Trunks se fundían en un beso dulce, tierno y apasionado mientras la luz de la luna los cubría en esa pequeña caseta en la mansión de los gremory, días antes del rating game.

"nuestro hijo ya es todo un hombre" decía la peli azul con un tono de orgullo en su voz, mientras que vegeta solo se limitó a ver a su hijo junto a Rias. Al príncipe no le importaba mucho esto, pero si la fuerza de su hijo cuando cambio su forma al del emperador rojo, lo que le llenaba de orgullo ya que había superado su poder.

"Rias, Akeno, chicas, debo protegerlas como sea" decía en voz alta el hijo de vegeta con una voz de decisión absoluta, a lo que sus padres volvieron sus miradas hacia su hijo, "pero mi fuerza no se compara a la de cell" dijo Trunks volviendo a la realidad, lo cual saco un bufido de molestia por parte de vegeta.

"entonces vuélvete más fuerte que cell, tienes sangre de realeza en tus venas Trunks" exclamo vegeta en un tono de reproche a su hijo, el cual se sorprendió por las palabras de su padre, "ese monstruo tendrás las células sayayin pero hay algo que no tiene" decía el príncipe de la raza guerrera más poderosa del espacio.

"padre" dijo en voz baja Trunks, al escuchar a su padre dándole ánimos a su manera.

"él no tiene el orgullo sayayin que te he heredado Trunks" decía el sayayin de raza pura dejando en shock a Trunks, pero este en unos segundos se recompuso y volvió a sonreír, "para un sayayin de elite no hay límites en su fuerza, sobrepasa tus poderes y acaba con ese insecto" decía el príncipe sayayin con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que tendía su mano al peli lavanda.

"esa hora Trunks, protege a las personas que más quieres, haz lo que nadie pudo en nuestro mundo, derrota a cell y cuida de tu nuevo hogar" dijo bulma con una sonrisa en su cara, mientras que tendía su mano a su hijo al igual que vegeta.

"lo hare mamá, Papá, gracias por todo" dijo Trunks sonriéndoles a sus padres, mientras que tomaba las manos de ellos.

"recuerda hijo, nosotros siempre estaremos en tu corazón, te amamos Trunks" dijo su madre a la vez que su hijo se levantaba. La luz blanca lo cubrió mientras sus padres se despedían de su hijo para siempre.

(Volviendo a la batalla)

"aaahhh!" dio un alarido de dolor la kawakami, la cual era lanzada por los aires junto a Tama, los dos siendo arrastrados por el impacto del puño de cell, el cual solo sonreía de malicia al ver a momo lastimada por todo su cuerpo, al igual que el tigre sombra de Trunks, al cual le faltaba un pedazo de su colmillo derecho.

"esto ya no es divertido, llego la hora de acabar con ustedes gusanos" decía cell con un tono de aburrimiento, el cual se acercaba amenazadoramente a momo y Tama, los cuales hacían lo imposible para ponerse en pie pero esto siendo inútil, ya sus energías habían abandona sus cuerpos y ahora estaban a la merced del androide perfecto.

"maldición, este es mi fin" pensaba momoyo con un rostro de preocupación y miedo, viendo cómo se acercaba más y más cell hacia ella. El androide perfecto comenzaba a generar una bola de ki en su mano derecha, lista para borrar del mapa a la joven de ojos rojos, pero se detuvo de inmediato al sentir el ki de Trunks aumentar en nuevamente.

"imposible, aun no se ha dado por vencido, será mejor que lo mate antes de que recupere la consciencia" pensó cell el cual cambio de objetivo y ahora se dirigía hacia Trunks junto a Rias.

La pelirroja gremory al darse cuenta de esto, comenzó a temblar de miedo, ya que el ser perfecto venía con intenciones asesinas hacia ella y Trunks, pero al ver a su querido sayayin en sus brazos, se dio cuenta de lo que debía hacer y cambio su rostro a uno más valeroso, a lo que esta dejo el cuerpo de Trunks en el suelo y como un escudo se colocó encima de él, sacando un bufido de burla por parte de cell.

"no permitiré que le hagas daño a Trunks" decía Rias aferrándose del pecho de Trunks, el cual se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y un rostro sereno, a lo que cell poco le importo esto, él debía terminar con la vida de Trunks y no le importaría acabar con Rias en el camino.

"entonces muere junto a él sabandija" decía cell con malicia, a lo que este levantaba su dedo índice derecho, apuntando hacia abajo, justo al pecho de Trunks y la cabeza de Rias, mientras que esbozaba una sonrisa macabra en su pálido rostro.

"maldita sea, por favor Trunks reacciona!" gritaba momoyo con ira y tristeza, a lo que esta le daba de golpes al suelo, mientras que las lágrimas salían de sus rojos ojos.

(En la zona de espectadores)

"mi señor sirzechs, debe hacer algo o su hermana morirá en manos de esa cosa" decía la peli plateada de grayfia a su marido, el cual solo mantenía una mueca de seriedad en su rostro.

"aún no lo entiendes ¿verdad grayfia?" exclamo el pelirrojo mientras cambiaba su mueca a una sonrisa, a lo cual saco un rostro de plena impresión de la reina más fuerte, "solo mira eso" dijo sirzechs en un tono calmado, sin dejar de mirar en donde se encontraba su hermana y Trunks, a lo que la peli plateada hizo lo mismo.

"eso es….!" Dijo impresionada la reina del lucifer, la cual tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par.

(Volviendo a la pelea)

"despídete chiquilla, mueran de una vez" dijo tajantemente el androide perfecto. La pelirroja Rias cerro fuertemente sus ojos, esperando el fin de su joven vida y la de su amado Trunks…

"¿Qué sucede?" se preguntó la pelirroja Rias, la cual no sintió dolor alguno después de unos segundos de cerrar sus ojos, pero si podía sentir la brisa del viento golpeando su cara, a lo que esta decidió abrir sus ojos para ver lo que pasaba.

La sorpresa de Rias fue bastante grande al encontrarse cara a cara con Trunks, el cual la sostenía en forma nupcial en sus brazos mientras que se encontraban flotando varios metros en el aire, pero el hijo de vegeta estaba diferente, su cabello estaba más puntiagudo que antes, aunque no se encontraba en súper sayayin, además sus ojos estaban llenos de ira y una intención asesina abrumadora y por supuesto, como olvidar cara rayo eléctrico que rodeaba su cuerpo.

"Trunks" dijo suavemente la pelirroja, la cual estaba además de sorprendida, con las mejillas muy rojas al ser sostenida como una princesa por el sayayin mestizo, el cual comenzó a descender al suelo, mientras que veía los cuerpos de sus amigos que batallaron con valentía contra cell, lo cual provocaba aún más ira en su interior.

El sayayin mestizo no respondió a Rias, este solo se limitó a dejarse caer con suavidad en el suelo, justo donde se encontraba una pasmada momo y un feliz Tama. El príncipe sayayin coloco suavemente a la pelirroja en la panza del tigre sombra, para luego poner una mano en la cabeza de su familiar, trasfiriendo algo de energía a este.

"has sido muy valiente, ahora quiero que las cuides ¿está bien?" decía en un tono más suave el hijo de vegeta, mientras acariciaba la cabeza del tigre, el cual disfrutaba el contacto con su amo, a lo que este volvió su vista a momo y Rias, "quédense aquí, ahora me encargare de todo" decía Trunks con un tono seguro, lo cual saco un sonrojo por parte de las chicas.

"Trunks!" dijo momo con alegría la cual lamentaba quedarse sin fuerzas, ya que no podía saltar a los brazos del sayayin mestizo, a lo que este a cambio se agacho al nivel de las chicas y las acaricio en la cabeza.

"ajajaja, con que te has recuperado insecto, pero eso no cambiara nada ya que soy el guerrero perfecto más fuerte del universo" decía en un tono burlesco el androide perfecto mientras volvía a su estado cien por ciento perfecto, lo cual ahora no intimido a Trunks.

El hijo de vegeta voltio a ver a cell con odio en sus ojos, mientras que se levantaba del suelo y se erguía en frente del androide, para luego comenzar a alzar su ki a límites insospechados por cell, mientras que comenzaba a caminar hacia él. La fuerza del hijo de bulma comenzaba a sentirse por todo el sector, lo que provocó que los inconscientes amigos del sayayin mestizo sintieran la energía de este, lo que hizo que ellos recobraran la conciencia de poco a poco, viendo con alegría y dolor en sus cuerpos, al príncipe sayayin volver a plantarle cara al androide perfecto.

"los androides han acabado con todo lo que quise en mi pasado, mataron a mi familia y destruyeron mi mundo por completo, pero…." Al terminar de decir estas palabras, Trunks con toda su ira acumulada, comenzaba a expulsar su poder lentamente, generando una gran cantidad de electricidad que rodeaba su cuerpo y alrededor del suelo, "NO LO PERMITIRE QUE LO HAGAN CON MI FUTUTO AAAAHHHHHHH!" dio un gran grito con furia Trunks, liberando de golpe toda su fuerza interior, generando una gran ráfaga de ki que destruyo gran parte del suelo, lo cual provoco una gran grieta en la dimensión alterna en que se encontraban, pero sirzechs uso todo su poder mágico para mantener estable el sector de batalla.

El rostro de cell comenzó a desencajarse de una mueca de alegría y arrogancia, a otra de un terror profundo al sentir el incremento descomunal en la energía del sayayin mestizo, el cual veía directamente a los ojos rosas de cell, a lo que este frunció el ceño y tomo valentía para volver a ponerse firme en su lugar, pero Trunks no tenía solo una sorpresa para Trunks. El hijo de vegeta fue cubierto una vez más por el aura roja del dragón rojo ddraig.

 **[balance breaker]**

"esto no puede ser" pensó con enojo el ser perfecto, el cual apretó sus puños con tanta presión que comenzaron a sangrar sus palmas, mientras que Trunks una vez más portaba la armadura del dragón legendario, pero esta vez hasta la misma armadura emitía electricidad sin control.

"¿ese es Trunks?" decía moka mientras se frotaba la cabeza, sin poder creer la nueva faceta y transformación del súper sayayin hijo de bulma.

"hermanito" pensó Koneko la cual se sentaba en el suelo con ayuda de las torres de Trunks. Por otro lado, Raynare y asia se ayudaban mutuamente a levantarse como podían del suelo, aprovechando de ver a lo cambiado del sayayin mestizo.

Los demás miembros de la nobleza de Trunks también lograban recobrar el conocimiento, para luego ver y sentir la inmensidad del poder de Trunks, lo cual dejaba asombrado hasta al mismo lucifer y los espectadores de esta batalla, los que no podían sentir su fuerza pero si la presencia física del súper sayayin. También cabe mencionar que a Kiba era ayudado por sires y karlamina, las cuales tomaban cada brazo del rubio para no caer nuevamente al suelo, además de que el rubio espadachín aun poseía la espada de Trunks en sus manos.

"soy un ser perfecto, nadie está por sobre mí!" grito cell con ira, no aguantando más la mirada fría y sin emociones de Trunks, así lanzándose con todas sus fuerzas contra este.

"Trunks ten!" grito Kiba lanzando la espada hacia el sayayin, la cual comenzaba a girar varias veces hacia Trunks, pero este aun mantenía su vista en cell, a lo que sin siquiera ver la espada, la atrapo en el aire sin problemas, para luego dejar caer un tajo vertical con rapidez justo a un metro de cell. El androide perfecto se detuvo al instante luego de que Trunks diera ese ataque.

"aaghhhh!" gimió de dolor cell al sentir un corte desde su frente hasta la parte baja de su pecho, lo cual causo que una herida en forma de tajo se abriera por todo ese sector de su cuerpo, pero esto no fue todo, ya que Trunks en un golpe rápido, este encajo su puño directo en el estómago de cell.

La perfección hecha androide no fue capaz de percibir ese puñetazo, el cual fue tan fuerte que lo hizo escupir sangre de su boca, mientras sus ojos parecían que se saldrían de su órbita. Cell con un dolor que jamás había sentido, comenzó a caminar hacia atrás mientras se tomaba el estómago, viendo con dificultad al sayayin mestizo que mantenía su puño en el mismo lugar, a lo que luego cell cayo de rodillas al suelo por el dolor insoportable en su plexo.

"bas…bast..bastar..do" decía entre gemidos de dolor cell, el cual levanto su vista mientras Trunks se acercaba a paso lento hacia él, para luego colocar el filo de su espada entre los ojos del androide perfecto.

"estas acabado cell…"…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Es todo amigos, que mejor que empezar el año con el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, ya que la próxima vez que actualice será el fin de la primera temporada de este fic, tal vez tenga harto cliché pero eso le da la sazón a la historia, sin mas y como siempre digo, alucard77 fuera.

QUE VIVA EL HAREM.

 **La familia son en konoha 2: pronto.**


	28. Chapter 28

El día 29 de marzo del 2017 se estrenó, tu eres mi salvadora y yo tu protector, hoy 9 de enero del año 2018, llega a su fin la primera temporada de este fic, a todos y cada uno de los que me han seguido, dejado su comentario y me han apoyado en este historia, simplemente debo decirles, gracias, muchas gracias por su apoyo. Ahora contesto comentarios.

kaiser akuma 7: pues, aun no se a quien reemplace Trunks en el torneo, puede ser el oso.

Fedbax25: feliz año nuevo, te comprendo, querías dejar un buen comentario, lo de vegeta y bulma, me pareció lo correcto para que Trunks alcanzara el siguiente nivel, actualizo cuando puedo y es todo, el crítico me tiene sin cuidado.

Zasetsu04: así es vegeta, ahora se viene lo bueno amigo, te lo garantizo.

blake9734: gracias.

lord mau shinji 500: feliz año nuevo amigo, hice un poco blando a vegeta pero estuvo bueno, las chicas harían todo por Trunks, lo de kyabe, pues no creo que sea discípulo de Trunks, frost es un corrupto, no atacaría la tierra ya que no es lo que hace.

Guest: no.

KingAsh123247: el orgullo sayayin es poderoso, cell es un androide y no tiene orgullo sayayin.

Blake2020: happy new year!, thank you man.

Bakunonosor: un clásico.

wweTheBeast2015: happy new year, is the conclusión now.

blake015: thanks for the comment friend, serafall will make his appearance in his time, happy new year.

twisterblake2015:with this chapter everything will be defined, besides having a big surprise ahead.

Magnus Mefisto: he aquí el capítulo, yo no defraudo desde hace más de dos años. Seguiré creciendo por un buen tiempo más.

chavatronico123: el orgullo sayayin es muy fuerte, ahora se viene lo bueno contra cell, aun le falta mucho a Trunks para hacerle frente a hit y menos jiren.

THE CROW 88: que bien.

FanFic World010: aaaahhh, al pobre Kiba se le viene mal con tsubaki, el crítico me tiene sin problema, a quien hubiera roto los huesos, a cell, por favor, momo estaba aterrada, no sabía que decir y menos ponerse altanera, espero ese especial amigo, gracias por tu apoyo en todo sentido.

Pablo Escamas plateadas: no gastare tiempo en responderte ya que no tengo buenas palabras para decirte, solo diré, que bueno que te gusto la familia son en konoha nada más.

Warewameshianari: gracias amigo, he aquí el final de temporada.

Victor: no hare spin off, sería una pérdida de tiempo, gracias por tu apoyo.

Josia Ferreira: me alegra a ver trasmitido todo ese sentimiento a ti amigo, con eso me doy por cumplido.

Daizuke: pues dicen que una chica enamorada haría cualquier cosa, lo de vegeta y bulma fue muy enternecedor mientras lo escribía.

Alexzero: he aquí la continuación, espero que te agrade.

Kevin4491: fue una gran escena, a mi me encanto de hacer, el emperador súper sayayin rojo 2, es un gran nombre.

octavio675: tal vez yo también me ponga lelo y no lea tu historia ¿te parece?, pues mucha gente me lo dice, lo único que debías hacer era dejar un comentario en los capítulos vistos y nada más, creo que lo he repetido unas cien veces que uniré esta historia con la familia son en konoha, amigo estas bastante perdido o no sabes leer, ultra instinto las pelotas, ¿Cómo en mi sano juicio podría escribir algo sin sentido como eso?

sonica mega 300: gracias, emmm no sé si seas chico o chica.

crisser5566: que bien que te guste la historia, me alegro, si a muchos les gusta esa historia y se viene la segunda temporada, también ya la actualizare en wattpad, pero no ha tenido mucha atención en esa página, issei no llega ni a los zapatos para ser antagonista principal pero lo seguiré humillando, los familiares mas poderoso fue un fracaso para mi, no la usare para cruzar las otras historias ya que sería bastante estúpido y sin sentido.

firelord012: jajajaj un buen año se espera.

Slayer Cross c: he aquí el final de temporada.

Brolyvanhellsin: ajjaajja el guerreroo dragón sayayin se escucha mejor, puede que sea seleccionado para el torneo, lo de vegeta, no amigo, no sueñes que Trunks va a pelear contra vegeta, hare más humillaciones te lo aseguro.

Guest: ¿para que pone cell jr? Eso ya se ha visto.

Jos Yivaldi: enserio amigo, es todo lo que tienes que decir?, pues saludos.

Bien sin mas demora he aquí el final de temporada amigos, espero que sea de su agrado, ninguna de las series que aparece en este fic me pertenece si no a sus respectivos dueños. Disfruten de la lectura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 28: el final de cell, gracias por todo Trunks.

El androide perfecto se encontraba de rodillas a la merced de Trunks, el cual lo miraba de una forma penetrante y fría, lo cual sacaba una mueca de disgusto por parte del ser perfecto, mientras que este esperaba que sanara el tajo en su cara y pecho, además del golpe en el estómago que le brindo Trunks hace un momento atrás.

"maldita sabandija, te demostrare que soy un ser perfecto en todo sentido" dijo cell lanzando una patada baja a los tobillos de Trunks, el cual percibió este ataque y dio un gran salto para esquivar el embate del ser perfecto, "idiota" pensó cell mientras que abría su palma y le apuntaba directamente a Trunks mientras estaba suspendido en el aire.

Cell lanzo una gran ráfaga de ki contra Trunks, el cual lo recibió de lleno sin poder esquivar el ataque del androide perfecto, el cual sonreía maliciosamente al ver que su plan había salido a pedir de boca, pero mientras que la luz del ataque de cell desaparecía, se lograba ver la silueta de Trunks sin ningún daño alguno en su cuerpo, pero esto no fue todo, ya que de un momento a otro, el pie de Trunks salió disparado en una gran patada que recibió de lleno el rostro del androide perfecto.

"uggghhhh!" gimió de dolor la creación del doctor maki, el cual volaba por los aires sin control, pero una esfera de ki en el suelo logro detener al androide de estrellarse en el suelo, el cual volvía a erguirse contra el sayayin mestizo, pero este ya no estaba en su lugar.

"aquí estoy" exclamo el hijo de vegeta a espaldas de cell, el cual abrió sus ojos si comprender en que segundo Trunks ya estaba detrás de él, a lo que llevo que cell tratara de voltearse para golpear al sayayin mestizo, pero la espada del súper sayayin atravesó la espalda del androide perfecto y traspasar su estómago.

"aghhh, basu..ra" decía entre gemidos el ser perfecto, al cual le caía sangre de su boca, mientras que veía de reojo al hijo de bulma, el cual no tenía emoción alguna en su rostro.

"pagaras todo lo que me has hecho, por todo lo que le has hecho a mis seres queridos y por sobre todas las cosas, pagaras por arrebatarme a mi madre" dijo fríamente el súper sayayin emperador rojo, lo que enojo en demasía al ser perfecto, a lo que respondió volteándose rápidamente hacia atrás y tratar de darle un golpe de puño al hijo de vegeta, el cual rápido y veloz, esquivo el ataque pero no sin dejar su espada en el cuerpo de cell.

"estupideces, tu jamás me podrás ganar, jamás!" gritaba el frustrado cell, el cual se sacaba la espada de su espalda y la tiraba a un lado de él, para luego lanzarse al ataque contra Trunks.

El ser perfecto comenzó a lanzar una lluvia de golpes dirigidas al rostro del sayayin mestizo, el cual sin mucha dificultad esquivaba los golpes de cell. La creación del doctor maki no podía conectar un solo golpe al hijo de vegeta, aunque estuviera en su forma cien por ciento, no lograba su cometido, a lo que Trunks al ver un puño directo a su nariz, se hizo a un lado para que cell pasara de largo para voltearse quedando con cell detrás de su espalda, para luego conectar su codo en el plexo de cell, el cual vomito sangre tras el golpe de gran impacto, lo que no quedo ahí, ya que Trunks dio una voltereta atrás con su pie por los aires en una especia de patada en forma de chilena, que impacto de lleno contra el rostro de cell, el cual se tambaleado hacia atrás, mientras se agarraba el rostro de dolor.

"ahora es mi turno" dijo Trunks con voz neutral, a lo que se lanzaba contra el androide perfecto, el cual debilitado por el golpe de Trunks, comenzó a tratar de recobrar sus sentidos y ponerse en guardia contra el arrebato del sayayin mestizo, pero poco y podía hacer al esquivar los puñetazos de Trunks.

"¿Qué rayos está pasando?" se preguntaba el androide perfecto con una mueca de impresión en su rostro, mientras que a duras penas logra detener y esquivar los golpes del sayayin mestizo, mientras que cada vez era presionado más y debía de retroceder varios metros atrás para no recibir un ataque directo del súper sayayin emperador rojo.

[Es impresionante el poder de mi compañero en estos momentos, aun si no usara mi máximo poder, podría hacerle frente a este monstruo] pensaba en su interior ddraig, el cual podía sentir la nueva fase que había liberado el hijo de vegeta, a la cual debería acoplarse en un futuro, [quien sabe, tal vez con este lleve mi poder al último nivel del sekiryuutei] pensó el dragón rojo con una sonrisa en su hocico.

"soy el mejor guerrero del universo, yo causo dolor, no es al revés" pensaba el androide perfecto con un rostro desencajada, mientras que esquivaba los ataques de Trunks, a lo que este estuvo a punto de darle una patada en la mejilla de cell, pero este dio un salto hacia atrás para quedar a varios metros del sayayin mestizo, a lo que colocaba su manos en su costado.

"esa técnica es…." Pensó el sayayin mestizo con seriedad, a lo cual se preparaba para el ataque del ser perfecto, el que cargaba una gran cantidad de energía en sus palmas, la cual brillaba en un resplandor azul mientras era cargada.

"veamos si puedes con la técnica de tus antiguos amigos" decía entre risas nerviosas cell, el cual liberaba una enorme cantidad de poder contra el hijo de vegeta, **"kaaaameeeeehaaaameeeehaaaaaa!"** grito el androide perfecto, lanzando la técnica más famosa de goku, contra Trunks, el cual se mantuvo en guardia ante la enorme cantidad de ki que se dirigía contra él.

"esas tontas imitaciones ya no servirá más!" grito Trunks el cual colocaba su palmas por delante de él, recibiendo de lleno el ataque de cell, a lo que comenzaba a forcejear con la ráfaga de energía con sus manos enguantadas por la armadura de ddraig.

El hijo de vegeta con el ceño fruncido, mostrando señales de que el poder de cell aun era basto como para darle pelea a su nueva transformación, comenzó a aplicar mas fuerza en sus manos, para luego usar todas sus fuerzas para lanzar hacia los cielos el kamehameha del androide perfecto, el cual quedo en estado de shock al ver como su mejor técnica era rechazada por solo la fuerza bruta de su enemigo.

"imposible, mi mejor técnica ha sido detenida" pensó cell con una mueca de sorpresa que se reflejaba en sus ojos y la boca media abierta, pero esta no duraría por mucho, ya que Trunks volvía al ataque, "maldición!" pensó la creación de maki gero, el cual volvió a ponerse a la defensiva.

Cell se ponía en una situación similar antes de lanzar el kamehameha, pero ahora los golpes de Trunks se volvieron más rápidos en su perspectiva, sus patadas eran más acertadas y sus golpes de puños eran más intensos, pero lo que no sabía cell, que Trunks mantenía la misma fuerza que la vez anterior, él no se había hecho más fuerte, era cell el que se había vuelto más débil y lento, lo que hacía parecer que el súper sayayin emperador rojo era más fuerte que antes.

"si sigo así, Trunks va a acabar conmigo" pensaba cell con un rostro de terror, mientras retrocedía varios metros, pero de reojo vio una oportunidad de poder poner a Trunks contra las cuerdas, "ya sé lo que hare, no tengo más opción que usar eso" pensó el androide perfecto con una sonrisa maliciosa en su voz, a lo que este dio un paso atrás y coloco sus manos en su cara.

"rayos" dijo el sayayin mestizo al darse cuenta de lo que se venía a continuación, lo cual una gran resplandor cegó por completo la vista del hijo de vegeta, el cual se colocaba las manos en la cara para intentar acaparar la luz cegadora, pero cell ya había logrado su cometido.

"no solo tú puede usar el taiyoken, jajajajaja" decía el androide perfecto riendo con malicia, mientras que el hijo de vegeta se reponía de su vista, a lo cual vio algo que lo dejo sorprendido, "debo admitir que es un técnica bastante útil, ¿no te parece?" decía el ser perfecto, el cual tenía a Koneko entre su antebrazo derecho, ahorcándola del cuello.

El androide perfecto en el transcurso en que Trunks se rehabilitaba de su vista, logro usar su velocidad para capturar a la pequeña Loli de cabellos blancos, la cual no pudo hacer nada para defenderse. El hijo de vegeta ahora no podía estar más enrabiado contra el androide perfecto, su furia excedía los limites, no solo puso en peligro a sus amigas y compañeras, ahora tenía a su pequeña hermana en sus asquerosas manos.

"Koneko!" grito desesperada Rias, la cual veía con ojos llorosos como su pequeña torre, era ahora amenazada por el androide cell, a lo que esta intento ponerse de pie pero las fuerzas no la acompañaban y cayó de nueva cuenta al suelo.

"maldita cucaracha, suelta a la chica y pelea con honor basura" grito con molesta Isabela, la cual no pudo hacer nada para ayudar a la hermana de Trunks, aun estando ella a su lado.

"jajajaja, hare lo necesario para sobrevivir" dijo con malicia cell, el cual dio un leve apretón al cuello de la peliblanca lo cual saco un gemido de dolor por parte de esta.

"he.. " dijo la peliblanca con los ojos lloroso, mientras veía con los ojos entre cerrados al sayayin mestizo. Koneko trataba de quitarse a cell de encima, pero por más fuerte que sea, el agarre de cell era más fuerte que ella.

Trunks con una mirada fría y con la mayor cantidad de intención asesina posible, comenzó a acercarse al androide perfecto a paso lento, lo cual saco un bufido de molestia por parte del ser perfecto, el cual apunto con su dedo índice en brazo libre al hijo de vegeta de forma amenazadora, a lo que Trunks no hizo caso de la advertencia y seguía avanzando paso a paso al androide perfecto.

"detente ahí, un paso más y mato a la chiquilla" dijo cell en un tono malicioso, pero se podía notar el nerviosismo de este al dejar caer un par de gotas de sudor, las cuales recorrían sus mejillas hasta la barbilla.

"eres un maldito cobarde, dices ser un ser perfecto, pero solo eres un cobarde" decía Rias con odio en su tono de voz, lo cual hizo fruncir el ceño a cell, el cual apretó sus dientes de ira. Las palabras de la pelirroja calaron hondo en el androide, jamás le habían hablado de tal forma, siempre infundía miedo en sus víctimas, ahora era lo contrario, ya el respeto lo había perdido tras capturar a la hermana de Trunks.

"sabes, en este momento cumpliré la promesa que te hice antes de comenzar nuestra pelea" dijo en un tono malicioso cell, el cual ahora apuntaba con su índice a la pelirroja gremory, "matare a cada una de tus amigas frente a tus ojos y la primera será esa chiquilla molesta, despídete de ella" dijo cell volviendo a sonreír con maldad, a lo que volvió su mirada hacia Rias, lo cual fue el error más grande que pudo cometer el androide perfecto.

El hijo de vetea abrió sus ojos al ver la oportunidad perfecta que se presentó ante sus ojos, cell había dejado una abertura al fijar su concentración en Rias. El hijo de vegeta se impulsó con tal rapidez que en un segundo ya estaba en frente del androide perfecto, a lo que Koneko se alegró de ver a su hermano yendo a su rescate con tal decisión en su mirada.

"demonios" pensó cell con un rostro de terror absoluto, a lo que intento romper el cuello de Koneko, pero fue inservible, el puño de Trunks lo conecto directo en su rostro, lo cual lomando a volar por los aires, dejando libre a la pequeña Koneko, la cual caía en los brazos de su hermano adoptivo.

"hermanito" dijo alegre la peliblanca, la cual abrazo por el cuello al hijo de bulma, el cual le brindo una leve sonrisa, mientras en un veloz movimiento la colocaba junto a Rias y Akeno.

"terminare con cell lo más pronto posible, ustedes no se preocupen por nada" dijo el hijo de vegeta con un tono sereno pero algo frio, lo cual causo que las chicas se sonrojaran un poco, mientras que Trunks volvía a desaparecer para ir directamente contra el androide perfecto.

"la mirada de Trunks era de alguien que mataría sin la más mínima misericordia" decía Rias en un tono algo melancólico, ya que a esta no le gustaba esta faceta de Trunks luego de pasar a la fase dos del súper sayayin. Rias siempre estaba acostumbrada a la sonrisa brillante de cada mañana le brindaba el hijo de vegeta, pero por otro lado Akeno pensaba diferente.

"ara ara, por lo contrario, esa mirada en mi príncipe Trunks me enciende" decía con un tono lujurioso la reían de Rias, la cual colocaba sus dedos en su boca y mientras miraba de forma lasciva al sayayin emperador rojo.

"basta pervertida, además no es tuyo, cuantas veces te lo repetiré" decía con celos la pelirroja gremory, la cual miraba con el ceño fruncido a su amiga pervertida.

"ufufufufufu, presidenta, no debes ponerte así, podemos compartirlo si tú quieres" decía la reina del rayo en un tono travieso, lo cual hizo sonrojarse a Rias, a lo que esta se cruzaba de brazos y volteaba la mirada.

"guarda silencio" dijo Rias molesta, lo que llamo la atención a la pelinegra y también a la hermana de Trunks, ya que no esperaban esa reacción de Rias. Ellas esperaban que la heredera gremory discutiera con Akeno, diciéndole algo como que Trunks es su siervo y que nadie pudiera tocarlo, a excepción de ella misma.

"será que Rias.." pensó la pelinegra con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, pero antes de que diera alguna conclusión, el ruido de la pelea reanudándose le saco de sus pensamientos.

(Volviendo a la pelea)

"sabandija, no me queda de otra, si funciono una vez, volverá a funcionar" dijo cell mientras esquivaba los golpes del sayayin mestizo, a lo que el androide con una sonrisa maliciosa dio un salto hacia los aires.

El ser creado por el doctor maki se preparaba para lanzar nuevamente la técnica cegadora, pero mientras intentaba colocar sus manos a la altura de sus ojos, el hijo de vegeta también salto con gran velocidad hacia cell, a lo cual este se sorprendió tanto que no logro ver cuando la mano del sayayin mestizo tomaba su cara firmemente.

"te atrape insecto, ahora acabare contigo" dijo fríamente Trunks, pero cell al sentirse acorralado intento zafarse del agarre del emperador rojo, tomando el antebrazo del sayayin mestizo e intentar quitárselo de encima, pero no fue efectivo ya que Trunks comenzó a descender rápidamente al suelo, estrellando la nuca de cell contra la tierra.

El cuerpo de cell comenzaba a hacer arrastrado por todo el lugar, mientras que Trunks no dejaba de agarrar el rostro del androide perfecto, el cual estaba a la merced del emperador rojo, el cual continuaba su labor por una decena de metros para luego levantar el cuerpo de cell, para aplicar un gancho en el estómago de cell.

"gyyyaaaahhhh" gimió de dolor el androide perfecto, el cual volvía a botar un poco de sangre de la boca, pero esto no quedo así, Trunks dio un nuevo puñetazo con su brazo izquierdo a cell, pero sin estar satisfecho, el hijo de vegeta comenzó a golpear en repetidas ocasiones con ambos puños alternadamente el plexo de cell, el cual solo podía de gemir por cada golpe que le daba Trunks, el cual con una mueca de ira, golpeaba como si fuera una máquina de dar golpes al androide perfecto.

"aaaahhhhhh" gritaba el hijo de vegeta con fuerza, siguiendo con los suyo, dándole golpe tras golpe al ser perfecto, mientras que su cuerpo estaba suspendido por el aire gracias a los impactos de puño que le daba Trunks, a lo que este después de un par más de golpes, dejo que cell cayera lentamente al suelo.

"ma..am..maldita basu..ra" decía cell el cual retrocedía lentamente mientras se tomaba el estómago y con la otra mano se secaba la sangre de su boca, pero Trunks no se intimido por las palabras de cell y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya tenía plantado su puño en el estómago de cell.

"muere de una vez" dijo fríamente Trunks, a lo que la creación del doctor maki sintió como el sayayin mestizo comenzaba a reunir energía en su mano derecha, lo que saco una mueca de terror por parte del ser perfecto, **"disparo dragón!"** grito el sayayin mestizo, atravesando el estómago de cell con la ráfaga de energía mientras lo lanzaba hacia atrás.

"aaghhh!" gritaba cell mientras que su cuerpo con un agujero en su estómago caía por los aires a las canchas de tenis, destruyendo la reja que protegía este lugar, para luego caer de espaldas en la malla verde de la cancha, quedando sentado apoyado en esta, mientras que la sangre brotaba sin control de su estómago, pero esto más que dolerle físicamente, le dolía mentalmente al verse superado con tal magnitud por la fuerza de Trunks.

"ahora eres tú el despojo de un guerrero cell, has perdido totalmente la batalla" decía Trunks con superioridad, lo cual molesto a cell el cual mordió su labio inferior hasta que este sangro, "tus fuerzas te han abandonado, ya no tienes nada cell, es mejor que te rindas y mueras de una vez" dijo fríamente el hijo de vegeta, mientras que caminaba hacia el androide perfecto, mientras que sorprendentemente, las chicas con las fuerzas que les quedaban se levantaban y colocaban detrás de la espalda del sayayin mestizo, lo que dejo aún más furioso a cell al ver tal escena. Es escena de Trunks caminando si miedo hacia a él, acompañado por cada uno de sus seres queridos.

"basta!, ya no lo soporto más!" grito con rabia e ira el ser perfecto, el cual volvía expulsar energía de su cuerpo, pasando a su estado cien por ciento, además de que el agujero en su estómago se regeneraba mientras se colocaba de pie, "ya no me importa este maldito planeta, lo destruiré junto con ustedes jajajajajajaja" reía maliciosamente el androide perfecto, lo cual comenzaba a elevarse por los aires. Cell tenía el rostro desencajado, su locura había llegado a un límite jamás visto, la fuerza de su interior se mostraba con la electricidad que rodeaba su cuerpo, pero está más que decir que estaba usando la última reserva de energía en su cuerpo.

"quédense atrás chicas, aaahhh!" dio un leve grito el súper sayayin emperador rojo fase dos, el cual aumentaba su ki de golpe, a lo que dirigió su mirada hacia el ser perfecto. Este como último recurso comenzó a reunir todas su energía en su costado derecho, preparando un ataque tan poderoso que destruiría por completo la dimensión del rating game y el planeta tierra por igual.

"no volveré a ser humillado nuevamente" decía el androide perfecto riendo de forma malvada, mientras que su ki estallaba en energía alrededor de sus manos, lo cual saco una mueca de preocupación por parte de los presentes, "te destruiré de la misma forma que borre tu planeta junto con tu madre, Trunks" decía en tono burlesco cell, lo cual hizo fruncir el ceño del sayayin mestizo.

[Joven Trunks, no podremos resistir mantener en pie esta dimensión por mucho tiempo más, si ese monstruo lanza ese ataque, se romperá la barrera de esta dimensión con el mundo real] advirtió la voz del lucifer desde la sala de espectadores, a lo cual hizo preocupar a su propia hermana y las demás chicas.

"oh no, esto es terrible" dijo con una voz profunda siris, la cual aprovechando la ocasión abrazo el brazo de Kiba entre sus senos, lo cual saco un sonrojo por parte de este.

"es verdad, muy terrible" dijo karlamina haciendo lo mismo que su compañera espadachín, la cual veía de forma desafiante a siris, a lo que esta frunció el ceño ante la actitud de su amiga.

"buen movimiento" pensó la chica de coleta alta en su cabello, mientras que miraba fijamente a su amiga y rival ahora.

"no te lo dejare fácil siris" pensó la peli castaña con una sonrisa confiada en su cara.

"eh?" exclamo Kiba sin entender lo que sucedía y porque las espadachín de Trunks lo trataban de esta forma, lo cual solo pudo sonrojarse al sentir los senos de las chicas en sus brazos. Lamentablemente para Kiba, la nobleza de sona también estaba viendo los acontecimientos que sucedían en el campo de batalla, pero también era una suerte de que no lo estuvieran enfocando. A Kiba solo le empezaban los problemas con estas chicas.

"Trunks" dijo Rias preocupada, en donde su mirada mostraba todas las señales de esta enorme preocupación, pero el hijo de vegeta volteo su cara por unos segundos y le brindo una sonrisa brillante a ella y las demás.

"no se preocupen, si la dimensión no lo soporta no dejare que el ataque de cell toque la tierra, yo los protegeré" dijo Trunks en un tono de confianza y de una gran decisión mientras colocaba su manos abierta al costado, preparando la técnica más famosa de su padre vegeta.

[Bien joven Trunks, los llevaremos a la realidad, contamos con usted] exclamo el hermano de Rias con un tono sereno, poniendo a todas las vidas del mundo en manos del hijo de vegeta.

De un momento a otro la dimensión en que se encontraban desapareció por completo, regresando a la academia de kuoh, la cual se encontraba en óptimas condiciones, pero algo no cambio de esa dimensión, las nubes grises cubrían por completo el cielo mientras que cell cargaba su ataque final, el cual provocaba una enorme ráfaga de aire, como si el mundo se estuviera acabando y los vientos soplaran a toda fuerza, los arboles de los bosques se agitaban sin cesar. Un vendaval provocado por solo el androide perfecto.

"jajajajaja, lo sabía, ahora podre acabar con todos los humanos de una vez y para siempre" decía el androide creado por maki, mientras que estaba a punto de terminar de cargar el ataque, "LOS ENVIARE AL OTRO MUNDO HAAAAAAA!" grito con todas sus fuerzas cell, el cual lanzo un enorme kamehameha hacia abajo, justamente donde se encontraban Trunks y sus amigas.

La ráfaga de ki, la cual poseía un color azulado, comenzaba a ganar terreno por los cielos con lentitud, destruyendo cada nube y provocando que la fuerza de presión en él, destruyera las canchas de tenis de la academia y el gimnasio que se encontraba justo a los alrededores, mientras que la misma academia se clisaba en varias partes de su estructura, pero el hijo de vegeta veía con seriedad y valentía la enorme cantidad de energía que caía por sobre su cabeza. Por su lado también empezó a acumular energía en sus manos, mientras que la fuerza del dragón rojo se veía al expulsar el ki rojo de este, el cual se levantaba como una llamarada por los aires.

"madre, protegeré a mis seres queridos con todo mi poder" pensó el hijo de bulma a la vez que cerraba sus ojos, para luego poner sus palmas en dirección al ataque de cell, a lo que la energía suya y de ddraig se acumulaba por montones, "padre, te demostrare el orgullo y fuerza del príncipe sayayin" pensó el emperador rojo abriendo sus ojos, a lo que su aura y la del dragón rojo se unían en una sola, combinándose en sus palmas.

[Listo compañero, demostrémosle a esa cucaracha el poder del emperador rojo súper sayayin] dijo con emoción el dragón rojo, mientras que la armadura de Trunks brillaba en un rojo intenso.

"esto es por todo lo que has hecho cell….. **RESPLANDOR DEL DRAGÓN FINAL!"** dio un enorme grito el sayayin mestizo, el cual de sus manos lanzaba una ráfaga de energía amarilla y roja a la vez, la cual se alzaba por los aires en dirección del ataque de cell, pero mientras hacía esto, la figura de un dragón tomaba forma en la ráfaga de ki.

La colisión de poderes no se hizo esperar, el resplandor final dragón contra el súper kamehameha de cell, dos fuerzas que estaban más allá de la imaginación humana chocaban a todo poder en los cielos, donde un dragón rojo y dorado intentaba devorar una bola de energía azulada. Un espectáculo digno de ver por toda la ciudad de kuoh y además por todo el inframundo, los cuales apenas podía lograr creer la presión que generaba el impacto de estas dos técnicas.

"no podrás conmigo Trunks, soy el guerrero perfecto, tu mundo se hará añicos otra vez!" decía entre risas de malicia el androide perfecto, el cual imponía más fuerte en el ataque, lo que hizo al dragón de Trunks retroceder un par de metros.

"los protegeré a como dé lugar" pensaba el hijo de vegeta con una mueca seria en su cara, para luego aumentar el ataque de su técnica, la cual volvía a tomar fuerza.

"eso es, el chico está ganando" decía emocionado sirzechs, el cual ahora se encontraba en el mismo sector de pelea, ya que la dimensión había desaparecido y el puesto de observación ya no era un buen puesto para ver la pelea. El hermano de Rias, junto a su esposa y los padres de raiser querían estar en frente de su salvador.

"hermano, también estas aquí" decía una sorprendida Rias, la cual miraba de reojo al pelirrojo lucifer, el cual levanto su pulgar en señal de afirmación.

"no me perdería la batalla de mi futuro cuñado por nada en el mundo" exclamo uno de los cuatro reyes demonios con una sonrisa en su cara, lo cual sonrojo al máximo a Rias gremory, la cual se tomaba las mejillas al imaginarse a ella y Trunks en el altar.

"qu..que dices hermano, ujujujuju" dijo Rias con una sonrisa coqueta en su cara, lo cual saco muecas de disgusto por parte de las demás, pero el estruendo del choque de poderes volvió a llamar su atención.

"no es momento para eso, debemos animar con todas nuestras fuerzas a Trunks" dijo seriamente momo, la cual tenía un rostro de preocupación al ver que cell aumentaba más la fuerza ejercida en su ataque.

Cell ya había perdido la cordura y el bienestar sobre sí mismo, él solo expulsaba todas las energías que le fuera posible para derrotar a Trunks, sin importarle que si seguía de la misma forma, se convertiría en solo una pila de cenizas al emplear cada gramo de fuerza en su ataque. La mueca del androide ya no era la de un guerrero o el androide perfecto que alguna vez fue, ahora se había convertido en un desesperado monstruo hambriento por el asesinato y muerte.

"muere, muere, muere, muere!" gritaba una y otra vez cell, ejerciendo presión y más presión en el ataque mientras repetía esas palabras, a lo que Trunks se mantenía erguido en su posición. El hijo de vegeta esperaba el momento exacto para lanzar toda la fuerza del dragón contra cell, pero este no daba es oportunidad, solo ejercía más presión en Trunks.

"ha perdido la razón, eso no me deja contrarrestar el ataque, si algo sale mal, los dos poderes explotaran y toda la ciudad será acabada" pensaba el hijo de vegeta frunciendo el ceño, el cual además de soportar el ataque de cell, este debía mantener en control las ráfagas de ki, las cuales podrían estallar en una enorme explosión a la mitad del cielo, destruyendo a kuoh por completo.

[Ese no es todo tu poder compañero, sé que tu puede lograrlo] exclamo el dragón rojo al interior del sayayin mestizo, el cual abrió sus ojos al sentir la palabras de apoyo de su compañero en su corazón, pero este no era el único.

"Trunks!" grito momoyo.

"Trunks!" grito asia.

"amo Trunks!" grito Raynare.

"hermano!" grito la pequeña Koneko.

"Trunks!" dio un grito moka.

"Trunks!" grito con fuerza Kiba.

"amo Trunks!" grito la nobleza del sayayin mestizo.

"mi príncipe Trunks!" grito Akeno.

"joven Trunks!" dijeron el lucifer, su esposa y los padres de raiser.

"Trunks!" grito con todas sus fuerzas Rias mientras se tomaba el pecho, justo directamente en su corazón. El hijo de vegeta abrió completamente sus ojos al escuchar a cada uno de los presentes.

"TU PUEDES!" gritaron al unísono a lo que el hijo de bulma se puso realmente serio y comenzó a aumentar en un estallido de energía.

"no dudare más, este es el fin cell AAAAHHHHHHH!" dio un rugido Trunks enviado toda su energía de golpe a su ataque, el cual incremento de tamaño mientas el gritaba a todo pulmón, a lo que el dragón de ki también lo hizo y de un rugido, destrozo por completo la técnica de cell.

"yo fui creado para ser el guerrero perfecto, tuve todas las células de los mejores guerreros en el universo" pensaba el androide cell, el cual ya no hacía nada para lanzar su ataque, ahora solo veía como esa enorme dragón rojo y dorado venía a acabar con él, "yo fui creado para jamás perder ante nadie, pero este chico lo hizo" pensó cell con una mueca de sorpresa en su cara, mientras veía con dificultad al hijo de vegeta que impulsaba el ataque contra él.

El dragón rojo envolvía el cuerpo de cell, a lo que este empezaba a deshacerse poco a poco, empezando con sus manos y pies, mientras que se elevaba por los aires, siendo arrastrado y pulverizado por el resplandor del dragón final. Cell sintió como la derrota y su pronta muerte se acercaba, a lo que su rostro comenzó a tornar otra mueca en su cara, un rostro de horror y miedo absoluto.

"grrraaaaaghhhhhh, NOOOOOO, YO ERA EL ANDROIDE PERFECTO, YO NO PUEDO MORIR AAAAGGHHHHHHH!" gritaba a todo pulmón cell mientras que la ráfaga de ki lo consumía por completo, pulverizando cada rastro del cuerpo de quien alguna vez se llamó el guerrero perfecto.

Después de un gran rugido de dragón, el ataque de Trunks fue directamente hacia el cielo, pasando por la atmosfera y llegar finalmente a los confines del espacio, donde esta estallo en un haz de luz que envolvió gran parte de la tierra, mientras que las nubes negras eran esparcidas por el viento y la luz de un nuevo día recaía sobre la ciudad de kuoh, donde se podía ver al orgulloso guerrero, hijo del príncipe sayayin vegeta y de la científica bulma brief, se encontraba con la mirada en alto y una sonrisa en su rostro.

"gracias mamá, papá y también a ustedes, chicas" dijo el emperador dragón sayayin mirando de reojo a Rias y compañía, las cuales comenzaban a correr hacia a él.

La armadura legendaria de Trunks desaparecía de su cuerpo, el estado de súper sayayin dos, también era historia, a lo que su cabello volvía a su color lavanda, pero por sobre todo, el cansancio se hacía presente en el cuerpo de Trunks, el agotamiento invadía su ser, a lo que este con una sonrisa en su cara y cerrando sus ojos, cayo de frente al suelo, al fin logrando derrotar al monstruo que había acabado con su pasado, lo cual le dejaba un futuro que vivir.

"Trunks" dijo preocupada la pelirroja Rias, la cual con rapidez tomaba la cabeza del sayayin y la ponía en sus piernas, pero la preocupación des esta fue breve, ya que noto la respiración regular en el peli lavanda, lo que indicaba que solo se había desmayado por agotamiento, "lo lograste Trunks, lograste hacerlo, mi querido Trunks" decía con suavidad la pelirroja gremory, la cual con un par de lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos, acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de Trunks.

(En el planeta de champa)

"jajajajajaja, tal y como lo había predicho, ese chico ha llamado mi atención" decía champa riendo a carcajadas mostrando todos sus dientes, mientras que vados terminaba de reflejar la batalla con su bastón.

"dígame mi señor, ¿Qué hará ahora?" decía la mujer de piel azul en un tono sereno, mientras que champa se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía a la cocina.

"en primer lugar tengo hambre, mañana iremos a la tierra" decía el hermano gemelo de bills, viendo de reojo a vados, la cual asintió con la cabeza.

"entonces le hare una comida baja en grase, tal vez con eso baje ese estomago de barril" dijo vados con una sonrisa en su cara, lo cual saco una mueca de molestia por parte de champa.

"no estoy gordo, solo soy de huesos anchos" decía champa con un rostro malhumorado, a lo que vados solo se reía internamente por los dichos del dios destructor.

"si claro" decía vados en un tono sarcástico, mientras que champa solo apretaba sus dientes y los hacia rechinar con enojo.

"oh casi se me olvida, llama a hit, le pondremos una pruebas más grande a ese chico" decía champa con una sonrisa algo maliciosa en su cara, a lo que vados lo miro por unos momentos con seriedad, para luego asentir con la cabeza. Para Trunks solo comenzaban sus aventuras.

(A la mañana siguiente)

El salvador del mundo se encontraba recostado en una cama tan blanca como una nube, la cual era suficientemente espaciosa para albergar a tres personas en esta, donde el hijo de vegeta se recuperaba del agotamiento físico que sufrió en la batalla con cell. Pero ya pasado un día, el peli lavanda comenzaba a abrir sus ojos con lentitud, acostumbrándose a la luz del cuarto, el cual se podía notar que no era su habitación, esta tenia detalles más femeninos, como cortinas rojas, peluches adorables por doquier, algunos poster de animes de ese mundo, en fin, el cuarto común de una chica.

"eh? ¿Dónde me encuentro?" pensó el hijo de vegeta tratando de abriri por completo sus ojos, notando un pequeño peso en su frente, a lo que se dio cuenta que era el pequeño Tama en forma de gato, el que se encontraba descansando encima de su cabeza, "me alegra verte mi pequeño amigo" dijo en voz baja el hijo de vegeta, para luego sonreírle a Tama e intentar quitar de su cabeza pero hubo un problema.

El sayayin mestizo al tratar de mover su brazo izquierdo, no logro hacerlo, había lago que le impedía levantar su brazo, un par de cosas suaves como almohadas que tenían atrapado su antebrazo, a lo que Trunks intento con su otro brazo, pero ocurría el mismo problema, pero esas almohadas eran más grandes que las otras, lo cual saco una mueca de extrañeza por parte de este. El hijo de vegeta decidió mirara abajo para ver el problema, pero lo que vio lo dejo sin habla y con la boca abierta.

"rii…riias, Akeno" dijo sorprendido el sayayin mestizo, el cual se sonrojo al instante de ver que las chicas, estaban presionando sus pechos desnudos contra su cuerpo. La voz de Trunks fue tan alta, que las chicas también comenzaron a despertar.

"umm, ummm, ¿Trunks?" pregunto soñolienta Rias, la cual se frotaba los ojos mientras dirigía su mirada al hijo de vegeta, a lo que Rias al ver a Trunks despierto y recuperado, la alegría inundo su cuerpo, "mi lindo Trunks!" grito con alegría Rias, la cual abrazo al sayayin mestizo, poniendo sus senos desnudos en la cara de este.

"espera Rias" decía Trunks con un gran sonrojo en su cara, ya que solo estaba a unos pocos milímetros de los pezones de Rias, casi podía degustarlos con su boca por lo cerca que estaban.

"ara ara, espero no me dejen de lado" decía Akeno en una voz coqueta, a lo que Trunks miro hacia Akeno, la cual al igual que Rias coloco su enormes pechos en su cara.

"basta Akeno, no arruines mi momento con mi lindo siervo" decía molesta Rias a la pelinegra, la cual no dejaba de sonreír coquetamente.

"ara ara Rias, pareces algo celosa" decía la reina del rayo con su dulce sonrisa en su cara, mientras que el hijo de vegeta se levantaba de la cama y quedaba sentado en esta, con las dos chicas a sus costados.

"esto me recuerda la primera vez que desperté, en este mundo" comento el sonrojado sayayin, a lo que Rias y Akeno lo miraron con los ojos abiertos y sus mejillas rojas. Ellas también recordaron ese acontecimiento y rieron por ello.

"recuerdo que esa vez, saliste corriendo y nos dejaste solas" decía Rias con una sonrisa sincera en su cara, a lo que esta colocaba sus pechos en los brazos fornidos del sayayin mestizo el cual asintió con la cabeza.

"esta vez, me quedare con ustedes por siempre" hablo Trunks con una sonrisa en su rostro, pese a lo avergonzado que se encontraba, coloco sus manos en la cintura de Rias y Akeno respectivamente, y aunque estuvieran desnudas, las acerco a su pecho con calidez.

El corazón de las chicas comenzó a latir sin parar, sus mejillas estaban tan coloradas como un tomate, no podían atinar ninguna palabra, estas solo se recostaron en el pecho del sayayin y disfrutaron del confort que le daba este con sus palabras y acciones. Estuvieron un par de minutos así, hasta que Rias con un rostro serio y decidido levanto su mirada hacia el sayayin mestizo, para luego colocar su mano en la mejilla de este.

"Trunks, tengo algo muy importante que decirte" exclamo Rias con un rostro suave y ojos brillantes, a lo que Akeno vio con algo de sorpresa a su presidenta, pero se dio cuenta que debía hacer.

"si me disculpan, debo ir a decirles a los demás sobre la recuperación de Trunks, todas han estado muy preocupados" exclamo al reina sádica, la cual se retiraba de la cama y comenzaba a colocarse sus ropas.

"Akeno, tu…" dijo la heredera gremory con voz de sorpresa, a lo que la pelinegra le dio un leve asentamiento a su presidenta y una sonrisa serena.

"buena suerte presidenta" exclamo Akeno la cual salía del cuarto rumbo hacia el salón donde se encontraban los demás.

"es cierto presidenta, ¿Dónde me encuentro? Este no es mi cuarto" decía el sayayin mestizo, mientras veía con curiosidad la habitación, a lo que Rias se sonrojo en el acto, a lo que jugueteaba con sus dedos.

"es mío, te trajimos a la mansión de mis padres luego de la batalla" decía la avergonzada Rias, a lo que recordaba los berrinches que tuvo que hacer a su hermano para dejar quedar a Trunks en su cuarto.

"ooohhh, espera, eso quiere decir que estamos en el inframundo!" dijo sorprendido el sayayin mestizo, a lo que Rias asintió con la cabeza, "que extraño lugar para curarme" pensó el hijo de vegeta mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

"Trunks, sabes, en el momento en que te vi intentar sacrificarte con ese monstruo, sentí que mi mundo se acabaría" decía la pelirroja sin mirar a los ojos del sayayin mestizo, el cual se entristeció por las palabras de la chica.

"discúlpame Rias, no estaba pensando correctamente en ese entonces" decía Trunks con un tono familiar a la pelirroja, ya que los dos se encontraban solos. La heredera gremory levanto su cabeza y vio a la cara melancólica de Trunks.

"no es tu culpa, tú solo querías protegernos a cualquier costo" decía Rias con un tono más suave, a lo que el peli lavanda bajo su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos brillantes de Rias.

"y lo volvería hacer, solo por ti" dijo el sayayin mestizo dejándose llevar por el momento, a lo que Trunks con un rostro sereno tomo las manos de Rias entre las suyas.

"¿eso es verdad?" decía en un tono bajo la pelirroja, la cual se acercó un par de centímetros al rostro de Trunks, el cual hizo lo mismo que Rias.

"Por supuesto, yo te protegeré con todo mi ser, Rias" dijo tiernamente el sayayin mestizo, el cual repito, se dejaba llevar por la atmosfera suave y romántica entre él y Rias.

El par de jóvenes se quedó viendo por unos segundos con ternura, los dos disfrutando la compañía del otro, los dos con sus corazones acelerados, los dos con las mejillas coloradas, los dos a solo unos centímetros entre sus rostros, además de agregar que los dos se encontraban en total desnudez, lo que ya no importaba en esos instantes. Pero Rias sabía que debía hacer lo que pensaba antes de que Akeno se retirara, la pelirroja tenía que hacerlo ahora que estaban solo los dos.

"Trunks, yo desde el momento en que pensé en perderte, aclare todas mis dudas y sentimientos en mi corazón" decía la pelirroja con un tono serio pero tierno, mientras que esta se tocaba el pecho.

"yo también Rias" respondió Trunks a la vez que pasaba sus manos a los hombros desnudos de la pelirroja, la cual sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago al sentir las manos de Trunks en ese sitio.

"lo que quiero decir es que yo….." pero antes de que Rias terminara la frase, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de par en par, dejando ver que Koneko junto a Raynare, moka de cabello rosa, asia, momoyo, yubelluna, Akeno y el sequito de Trunks, se abalanzaban al sayayin mestizo.

"hermanito!" grito Koneko lanzándose a los brazos del sayayin hijo de bulma, el cual con una mueca de sorpresa la recibió en su pecho mientras que con sus brazos la acobijaba, "tu hermanita estaba muy preocupada por ti" decía Koneko restregando su cabeza en el pecho de Trunks, el cual comenzó a acariciar su cabeza con ternura, está demás que decir que Tama ya estaba dentro de los pechos de Raynare al verla llegar.

"Trunks, que bien que estas bien" decía asia con los ojos llorosos, pero está sonriendo al ver que el peli lavanda estaba recuperado por completo.

"no se preocupen chicas, mis fuerzas han vuelto y no puedo esperar para volver a la acción" decía el hijo de vegeta con una gran sonrisa en su cara, lo cual saco suspiro de alivio por parte de las jóvenes damas.

Luego de esto las chicas comenzaron a atosigar al sayayin mestizo en preguntas, como lo genial que estuvo en la pelea y como había logrado aumentar su fuerza a un nivel más allá del súper sayayin, además de varios halagos sobre qué tan sexy se veía en la armadura, pero Rias no estaba muy contenta. La heredera gremory comenzaba a echar humo de la cabeza, su ira estaba hirviendo al ver que sus amigas le habían arruinado el momento con su querido Trunks. La molestia de Rias supero el limite cuando comenzaron a empujarla hasta caer de la cama.

"yaaaaaaa me harteeeeee, como si atreven a arruinar el momento en que le diría a Trunks que lo amoooo!" grito sin pensar Rias, a lo que todo el mundo se quedó mudo por la declaración de la gremory, hasta el propio Trunks estaba pasmado, pero una sonrisa se reflejó en sus labios.

De inmediato Rias se tapó la boca con una mano, ya que con la otra sostenía la sabana que le cubría su desnudez, mientras que era vista de forma rara por las chicas, a lo cual momoyo la primera en salir del estupor, sonrió, se encogió de hombros y fijo su vista en el hijo de vegeta.

"yo también lo amo, Rias no dijo nada del otro mundo, son sentimientos que generamos por él" decía momoyo con simpleza y una sonrisa en su rostro. Ahora ella era quien recibía las miradas, "oh por favor, como si ninguna de ustedes amara a Trunks" decía momo con una de fastidio al ver que las demás se sonrojaban ante sus palabras pero no decían lo que pensaban.

"me…me gus..ta Trunks" dijo asia levantaba su mano, lo cual saco una mueca de sorpresa de las demás, "él es amable, generoso y siempre me trata bien, me gutas Trunks" dijo más decidida la pelirrubia, lo cual hizo que Trunks le sonriera con suavidad.

"hum, él se convertirá en mi futuro esposo, yo lo amo más" decía moka con los ojos rojos, cambiando su personalidad por unos segundos.

"si de amor hablamos, yo lo empecé amar el día en que tuvimos nuestra primera cita, lo recuerdo muy bien" decía Raynare a la vez que se tocaba el collar que compro Trunks para ella aquel día.

"yo amo a mi hermanito, siempre estaremos juntos" decía con una sonrisa Koneko, a lo que abrazaba con fuerza al sayayin mestizo.

"ara ara, eres muy popular Trunks, pero recuerden que siempre será mi príncipe Trunks, mi lindo y amado príncipe sayayin" decía coquetamente Akeno, pero en su cara se reflejaba una sonrisa sincera, demostrando que decía esto de corazón.

"bien, no fue tan difícil" decía momoyo mientras se encogía de hombros, a lo que las demás sonreían al hijo de vegeta, esperando su respuesta con ansiedad escrita en sus caras.

"yo, yo, yo chicas, no sé qué decir, ustedes han hecho una aventura de mi vida, la he pasado muy bien en este mundo, me han dado un nuevo motivo para vivir" decía con una voz algo entrecortada el sayayin mestizo, el cual recordaba cada momento que paso con ellas durante este periodo de tiempo, "es por eso que prometo y repito que las protegerá a cada una de ustedes" hablaba Trunks con una gran confianza en su rostro.

Las chicas de inmediato se sonrojaron ante esto, las palabras del sayayin llegaban a su corazón, pero no solo a las chicas principales, ya que su nuevo sequito sentía con asertividad, que las palabras de Trunks también iban dirigidas hacia ellas, lo cual las hacía sentir seguras, por sobre todo a yubelluna, la cual se había enamorado a primera vista del sayayin mestizo.

"chicas, yo las quiero, a todas y cada una por igual, no podría vivir sin ustedes" dijo Trunks con una gran sonrisa brillante en su cara mientras se levantaba de la cama, junto a Koneko en sus brazos.

Las chicas con lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos, no lo soportaron mas y se abalanzaron contra el hijo de vegeta, llenándolo de abrazos y muestras de afecto al sayayin mestizo, el cual se encontraba bastante sonrojado por solo estar en bóxer mientras recibía los mimos de las chicas que tanto quería.

"bien dicho mi amado Trunks, nosotras tampoco podríamos vivir sin ti" pensó Rias con una sonrisa dulce en su cara, mientras comenzaba a colocarse su ropa, aprovechando que las demás estaban distraídas con el sayayin mestizo.

"jamás había visto tanto amor para solo una persona" dijo una voz desde la puerta de Rias, a lo cual todos voltearon para ver al hermano de la pelirroja de pie en el marco de la puerta, este acompañado por su esposa grayfia.

"hermano!" dijo sorprendida la pelirroja Rias, mientras que las demás miraban con extrañeza a uno de los cuatro reyes demonios, el cual sonería mientras ingresaba al cuarto e Rias, el cual por suerte era bastante espacioso.

"sé lo que piensas Rias, también ustedes chicas, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?" dijo el pelirrojo lucifer con un tono simple, "vengo hablar y felicitar al héroe que derroto a ese monstruo" dijo sirzechs mientras se acercaba al hijo de vegeta.

"se lo agradezco señor sirzechs, pero creo que todo lo que paso es mi culpa" decía el sayayin mestizo con un dejo de tristeza en su cara, a la vez que bajaba la mirada al suelo. Este gesto de Trunks saco muecas de preocupación por parte de sus amadas.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntó el curioso pelirrojo, el cual veía de forma extraña al melancólico sayayin mestizo.

"siento que si no hubiera llegado aquí, cell no me habría seguido y atacado a las chicas" decía el sayayin mestizo en un tono bajo, lo cual hizo fruncir el ceño a Rias, la cual se colocó en frente de Trunks.

"si no hubieras llegado jamás te habríamos conocido, si no hubieras llegado, ese monstruo te hubiera matado, si no hubieras llegado, no podría haberme enamorado de ti Trunks" decía Rias empezando en un tono de regaño y terminando la última frase en una voz baja y dulce, a lo que esta posaba su mano en la mejilla del sayayin mestizo.

El sayayin mestizo no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante las palabras de Rias, a lo que comenzó a mirar de reojo a las demás, las cuales estaban de acuerdo con la heredera gremory, a lo que el hijo de vegeta se sintió muy aliviado ante la positividad de las chicas hacia él, lo que hizo sonreír al peli lavanda.

"Rias tiene razón, las cosas pasan por algo, joven Trunks" hablo sirzechs con empatía en su voz, mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del sayayin mestizo.

"se los agradezco, Rias, señor gremory" dijo el sayayin mestizo, causando un sonrojo en la chica y una sonrisa serena en el pelirrojo.

"bien, con todo eso dicho, grayfia" decía el pelirrojo mirando a su esposa de cabello plateado, la cual con su típica mirada fría y rostro sin expresiones, asintió con la cabeza.

"señoritas, les pediré que vengan conmigo, tenemos los vestidos preparados para esta noche" exclamo grayfia con un tono sereno mientras comenzaba a retirarse del cuarto.

"eeehhh?!" decían al unísono las chicas, las cuales no entendían lo que quería decir grayfia con los vestidos preparados para la noche.

"si, tenemos una gran celebración para el salvador del planeta, el joven Trunks" decía sirzechs con normalidad y una sonrisa serena en su cara, lo cual saco una mueca de sorpresa y nerviosismo en Trunks.

"esperes señor sirzechs, no es necesario que haga eso por mi" decía le nervioso hijo de vegeta con una gota de sudor en su frente mientras se frotaba la nuca, lo cual saco una pequeña carcajada del pelirrojo.

"eso sería una lástima, ya que mucho demonios quieren ver en persona a quien derroto a un monstruo que supera el mismo poder de los dragones legendarios" decía el hermano de Rias con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual saco un suspiro de molestia por parte del peli lavanda.

"una fiesta, mucha comida, bien estoy interesada, andando" dijo momoyo mientras tomaba a Akeno y Raynare del cuello de sus uniformes, para arrastrarlas hacia las afueras del cuarto.

"no me importaría bailar con Trunks" decía moka con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras veía de reojo al sayayin mestizo, para luego cambiar sus ojos a un tonalidad roja, "vamos, asia y Koneko, hay que prepararnos" decía la otra personalidad de la vampiresa nekomata, mientras se llevaba a la pequeña Loli y a la rubia.

"y nosotras no tenemos opinión" pensaron las chicas eran arrastradas por momo y moka, las cuales tenía un rostro de aburrimiento y molestia.

"nos retiramos amo Trunks" dijo yubelluna cortésmente mientras daba una pequeña reverencia al sayayin mestizo, a lo que estas junto a las demás se retiraban del cuarto de Rias, dejando solos a la pelirroja y a su hermano.

"creo que eso lo decide, ahora ven cuñado, tengo un traje especial para ti" decía el pelirrojo con gran ánimo, mientras colocaba su mano alrededor de los hombros de Trunks, comenzando a llevarlo fuera de la habitación.

"pe…peppp..e..pero yo…" intentaba hablar el hijo de vegeta, pero el parloteo del hermano de Rias no lo dejaba terminar una frase, a lo que este solo se dio por vencido.

"pufff, jejejejeje, creo que deberé acostumbrarme a esta clase de escena de mi hermano y mi querido Trunks" pensaba la heredera gremory con una ligera risilla, a la vez que veía salir al lucifer junto al sayayin mestizo.

(En el pasillo)

El lucifer junto a Trunks se dirigían a la propia habitación del pelirrojo gremory, quien parecía estar bastante animado hablando como loro sobre lo sorprendente de la batalla que tuvo la nobleza de Rias contra los Phoenix, a lo que el hijo de vegeta solo podía asentir con nerviosismo, pero hubo un momento en que sirzechs quedo en silencio y tomo un rostro más serio.

"Trunks, también te agradezco de corazón haber salvado a Rias de su compromiso con raiser" dijo muy seriamente el hermano de Rias, lo cual sorprendió al sayayin mestizo.

"yo pensé que ustedes estaban de acuerdo con que Rias se casara con raiser" exclamo seriamente el sayayin mestizo, donde cabe mencionar que este estaba aún en bóxer mientras caminaba con el lucifer.

"te explicare sobre las políticas de los demonios mientras caminamos" exclamo el hermano de Rias, mientras caminaba junto a Trunks hacia su habitación.

En ese momento sirzechs relato la historia sobre la antigua guerra que hubo con el cielo y los caídos, explicando que hubo tantas bajas que la natalidad de demonios de raza pura era muy baja, a lo que se comenzó a arreglar matrimonios entre los clanes con más prestigio para mantener la pureza de los demonios originales. Por supuesto que Trunks se molestó ante esto, pero sirzechs tampoco estuvo de acuerdo con esto, dando como excusa que fue la presión de sus padres para comprometer a Rias con raiser, los cuales justamente estaban fuera por un asunto político con otro clan de gran prestigio en el infierno.

"ellos no lo tomaron bien, además se llevaron a mi hijo a esa reunión" decía el pelirrojo gremory, a lo que Trunks asentía con la cabeza, comprendiendo de mejor manera al hermano de Rias, "ten ponte esto" dijo el lucifer entregándole un traje al sayayin mestizo. La explicación de sirzechs termino en el cuarto de este, mientras buscaba un traje elegante para el hijo de vegeta.

"lo entiendo señor sirzechs, aunque me molesta, han tenido sus razones" decía Trunks a la vez que se ponía el traje, "es algo ajustado, me cuesta moverme" decía el sayayin mestizo con un smoking de dos piezas.

"ummmm, ya lo tengo, he visto esa extraña armadura que usaste en el entrenamiento con Rias" exclamo sirzechs el cual de inmediato fue a su ropero, comenzando esculcar todo lo que había ahí, "creo que tengo algo similar por aquí" hablo sirzechs con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"eso seria maravilloso señor sirzechs" decía el hijo de vegeta, viendo curioso al pelirrojo hombre, el cual sonrió al encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

"toma joven Trunks" dijo el pelirrojo esposo de grayfia, a lo que el sayayin mestizo se sorprendió al ver el traje de sirzechs.

"lo mande hacer luego de ver tu armadura, espero que no te moleste el negro y rojo" hablo el hermano de Rias, el cual sonreía al ver como Trunks emocionado se colocaba el traje.

(Un par de horas después, en la habitación de Rias)

"creo que este vestido me sienta a la perfección" se decía a sí misma la pelirroja gremory, la cual se veía en un espejo de cuerpo completo la vestimenta que llevaba.

Esta consistía en un vestido escotado de color negro completo, el cual tenía una rajadura en la espalda, la cual dejaba ver un hermosa piel blanca, sus zapatos de tacón alto también eran de color negro, su peinado cambio a uno recogido en la parte trasera con una tiara dorada, mientras que dejaba un par de mechones de cabello en su frente, además de usar un poco de lápiz labial para decorar su rostro, un par de accesorios como pulseras doradas terminaban su vestuario.

"espero que le guste a Trunks" exclamo con alegría Rias, la cual le daba una leve sonrisa a su reflejo mientras colocaba sus manos en la espalda coquetamente. Pero la pelirroja fue interrumpida por unos toquidos en la puerta de su habitación, "¿Quién será?" se preguntó Rias con extrañeza, a lo que iba a abrir la puerta y poner una respuesta a su incógnita.

"hola Rias, tu hermano me dijo que debía venir a buscarte, para ir juntos a la celebración" decía el hijo de vegeta después de que la pelirroja abriera la puerta, mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza con nerviosismo.

Rias no dijo nada, la imagen del sayayin mestizo con su nueva vestimenta, la dejo pasmada. El hijo de vegeta usaba una especia de armadura sayayin con hombreras de color negro y detalles rojos alrededor, además de una capa larga de negro color y unos pantalones elegantes de color a juego, además de un par de botas formales que le llegaban casi hasta las rodillas. Para sus manos, usaba guantes sin dedos de cuero, con hebillas doradas en sus nudillos, como último accesorio, usaba una coleta de color oro que tomaba su cabello en una cola de caballo, un traje muy parecido al rey vegeta.

"Rias, te encuentras bien" decía el sayayin mestizo con una voz de extrañeza, a lo que pasaba su palma por frente de la cara de Rias.

"oh sí, es solo que ese traje te queda muy bien Trunks" decía una sonrojada pelirroja, la cual sonreía coquetamente al sayayin mestizo, el cual se sonrojo mientras desviaba la cara de la gremory.

"tú también te ves muy hermosa con ese vestido" comento el peli lavanda con un tono nervioso, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios, lo cual saco un suspiro de amor por parte de Rias.

"gracias querido" dijo Rias con felicidad, a lo que esta se aferró al brazo del sayayin mestizo, "y bien, ¿nos vamos?" pregunto astuta la pelirroja, a lo que Trunks sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, a lo que el par de jóvenes se ponía en marcha bajo un silencio que reconfortaba a los dos, como si ya no hubiera nada más que decir, solo disfrutaban la compañía del uno con el otro.

Luego de un rato de estar caminando, mientras que el sayayin mestizo seguía las coordenadas del lucifer al salón de la fiesta, la pareja de jóvenes llego a una especia de cortina purpura, en donde detrás de esta se escuchaba el bullicio y la música elegante de una típica fiesta formal, a lo que Trunks y Rias se miraron el uno con el otro, para luego encogerse de hombros y pasar a través de esta cortina hacia su destino.

"esto es…" se dijo Trunks al ver que junto a Rias, estaban en un balcón en lo más alto del salón, mientras que abajo se encontraban una gran cantidad de demonios de un gran nivel y otros más modestos, los cuales al darse cuenta de que Trunks hacia su aparición en el salón.

"es el salvador!" grito uno de los invitados, a los que comenzaron los gritos y vitoreo al sorprendido sayayin mestizo, el cual por donde cupiera su vista, había gente celebrando, gritando y hasta silbando de alegría, toda y cada una de estas criaturas lo alentaban a él, el salvador del planeta tierra.

"wujuuuu, ese es mi lindo Trunks" decía momoyo agitando su brazo derecho, mientras que en izquierdo tenía una charola de camarones, los cuales devoraba de poco en poco.

"ara ara, que guapo se ve, como un príncipe, mi príncipe sayayin" decía Akeno con una sonrisa coqueta a la vez que se lamia los labios.

Asia y moka miraban con ojos como corazones al hijo de vegeta, las cuales parecían un par de tomates rojos al ver la belleza del sayayin mestizo con el traje. Por otro lado Raynare veía con orgullo a su amo, mientras que Tama agitaba su patita como saludando a su dueño sayayin.

También cabe mencionar que las chicas de la nobleza de Trunks, estaban bastante sonrojadas al ver a su amo como todo un emperador, excepto por siris y karlamina, las cuales tiraban de un lado a otro a Kiba, el cual tenía un rostro de miedo absoluto, ya que su novia estaba echando humos de ira, viendo tal escena, pero al estar junto a sona y los demás, no se atrevía a hacer una escena al rubio caballero.

Trunks estaba confundido por esto, el hermano de Rias le había tendido una trampa, pero esta le hacía sonreír y sentirse aún más importante en esta nueva dimensión, a lo que le daba más motivo para seguir protegiendo su nuevo hogar. Por su lado Rias, la cual estaba apoyada en el pecho del sayayin mestizo, dio una leve sonrisa astuta antes de levantar su mirada hacia el sayayin mestizo.

"Trunks" dijo Rias llamando la atención del sayayin mestizo, el cual volteo hacia Rias, la cual en un rápido movimiento, capturo los labios del sayayin mestizo con los suyos, en un beso entre este par de jóvenes chicos. Rias cerro sus ojos mientras besaba con pasión y amor al hijo de vegeta, el cual se dejó llevar por esto, e imito a Rias cerrando sus ojos, poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la chicas y disfrutando el contacto labial con la heredera gremory. El beso duro unos minutos hasta que se separaron con un rostro sonrojado ambos.

"Además de fuerte es un casanova, jajajajaj" exclamo uno de los demonios en tono de burla, lo cual saco varias risas entre los demás, que alentaban este acontecimiento de Rias y Trunks, los cuales solo podían reír con nervios mientras todos gritaban de alegría lo buena pareja que eran, pero a las demás chicas no le hacía mucha gracia esto.

Akeno junto a las demás, tenían un rostro de muerte al ver como Rias aprovechaba la oportunidad para robar los labios del hijo de vegeta, mientras que la pelirroja solo se recostaba en su querido Trunks, el cual se frotaba la cabeza con nerviosismo, pero todo fue interrumpido por las grandes puertas de entrada al salón abriéndose de par en par, lo que causo que todos voltearan a ver qué había sucedido.

"mira vados, creo que llegamos en un gran momento" exclamo el mismo dios de la destrucción champa, el cual muy serenamente entraba al salón de la mansión, pero este venía acompañado y no solo con vados, también un hombre sin pelo, de ojos rojos, gabardina negra y de piel purpura los acompañaba.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Quiénes son ellos?" pensó el hijo de vegeta el cual abrió sus ojos de la impresión, ya que el aura que emanaban eran más fuertes que el del mismo cell, "y lo peor, no puedo sentir su ki" pensó un poco aterrado el sayayin mestizo, a lo que champa alzo su mirada arriba, conectando su vista con la de Trunks.

"es a ti a quien buscaba chico" dijo champa con una gran sonrisa en su cara, a la vez que desaparecía y aparecía en frente del sayayin mestizo, "quiero que demuestres, que eres digno de formar el equipo del universo 6, en contra del universo 7" dijo el dios de la destrucción con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual confundió al hijo de vegeta.

Para Trunks, encontrarse con este ser era un gran suceso, pero lo extraño fue lo que dijo, pero estas palabras solo eran el comienzo de un gran acontecimiento en la vida del sayayin mestizo y de las chicas que perseguían su corazón.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Mientras tanto en el universo 7, aldea de la hoja)

En un gran estadio de mármol, de estructura circular, la cual estaba con las gradas llena de ninjas y aldeanos de la hoja, mientras que el centro del estadio había un cuadrilátero de piedra maciza que cubría todo el sector sin dejar hueco alguno, pero también a su alrededor lo cubría una especia de campo de fuerza verde.

En la parte superior del estadio, estaba el palco de la hokage y personajes importantes de la hoja, donde se encontraban la misma hokage tsunade, el dios de la destrucción bills y su acompañante wiss el que creaba el campo de fuerza, mientras que a su lado estaba el sayayin de raza pura son goku junto a sus esposas, la cual una de ellas tenía una hermosa niña de un par de años de edad, la cual vestía un ligero vestido rosa y zapatitos rojos, mientras que su cabello blanco estaba atado en dos coletas, si no fuera porque su piel era igual a la de goku, esta pequeña sería igual a su madre.

En frente de ellos se encontraba otro palco, donde estaban las esposas de este además de las novias de goten, el cual se encontraba en un rincón del palco, quedando a la sombra de este, donde apenas y se veía su rostro de seriedad absoluta. Por parte de las esposas de gohan, la mujer de ojos rojos, tenía en su falda a la pequeña pan, con una traje de pelea muy parecido al de goku, con su cabello negro atado en una cola y una enorme sonrisa en su adorable rostro, a su lado se encontraba un pequeño de cabello negro también de un par de años de edad, el cual tenía la vestimenta de gohan cuando este fue secuestrado por raditz, pero su cara era de una serenidad absoluta, su cabello era de color morado y una pequeña cola de caballo caía en su espalda, dejando algunos mechones de cabello en su frente. El pequeño se encontraba sentado en la falda de su madre, anko mitarashi.

En el centro del ring, se encontraba el hijo mayor de goku, el cual junto a varias parejas de ninja, donde destacaban, naruto, hinata con ahora el cabello largo, sasuke casi con el mismo estilo de cabello que su hermano itachi, Sakura, ino, fuu, tayuyá, kakashi, entre otros. Gohan dio un paso adelante y se dispuso a hablar.

"el torneo en parejas está a punto de comenzar!"….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El final está listo amigo, espero que esa escena final les haya sorprendido mucho, además de que les di un enorme spoiler sobre la familia son en konoha dos, espero que este capítulo reciba muchos comentarios al ser quien finaliza la temporada de este fic, sin más me despido diciendo.

LA FAMILIA SON EN KONOHA: LA AVENTURA CONTINUA… ESTA EN PROCESO DE ESCRITURA.

Brayan cortez: alucard77 fuera.

QUE VIVA EL HAREM.


	29. Chapter 29

Luego de casi medio año de no actualizar, esta historia vuelve por el torneo y cruce entre mis historias, la primera de las que se vendrán a futuro, pero estoy divagando, agradezco a:

Blake2020, wweTheBeast2015, twisterblake2015, blake015, kishinoshi, lord mau shinji 500, Josia Ferreira, END999, KingAsh123247, Zasetsu04, alexkellar, Kira, bakunonosor, FanFic World010, Magnus Mefisto, Jos Yivaldi, superhyoga, Goku UI, brolyvanhellsin, firelord012, daizuke, autor godz, Zaiko616- God Of Images, Warewameshianari , kaiser akuma 7, Victor, Bryan Roman, arqchevo, Slayer Cross, Alcion Raynd, david1010, antifanboy, el dios tomoharu, sanslash332 y a todos esos anónimos que dejan su apoyo, gracias de corazón.

Wow mucha gente, espero les agrade este capitulo, sin mas que decir, ninguna de estas series me perteneces. Disfruten la lectura.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 29: el asesino del universo 6 contra el emperador dragón rojo, una batalla sin cuartel.

El salón lleno de invitados de varias familias, la nueva nobleza de Trunks, sus amigos del club de ocultismo y el propio lucifer, compartían el mismo rostro de impresión por el trio de personajes que se habrían paso con mucha tranquilidad hacia el frente. Aunque lo más sorprendente de todo, era ese sujeto en forma de gato purpura son sobrepeso, el cual en menos de un segundo, desapareció y reapareció frente al sayayin mestizo.

-¿alguno de ustedes pudo ver sus movimientos?- pregunto la impactada momo, quien no dejaba de mirar hacia arriba y por si acaso, se mantenía en guardia, por si debía pelear con ellos.

-yo no vi nada, su velocidad es inaudita- exclamo el joven espadachín, sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos. En otro lado, el joven lucifer de cabello escarlata y hermano de Rias, miraba con detenimiento al nuevo personaje, quien bajaba de la cornisa del palco y se acercaba al mestizo hijo de vegeta.

-ahora que te veo de cerca, puede que seas más fuerte de lo que pensaba pero eso solo lo sabré de una forma- decía en voz alta champa, quien miraba de un lado a otro a Trunks.

-esto es imposible, pudiera ser que…- decía el pelirrojo líder de los demonios, sin ocultar su sorpresa, a lo que vados junto al asesino hit, alzaban vuelo al palco junto al dios destructor.

-hermano, ¿Quién es él?- pregunto Rias siendo intimidada por champa, a lo que hit y vados se colocaban a un lado del gato.

-disculpen que hayamos entrado de sorpresa e interrumpido su fiesta- decía vados con su típica sonrisa en su rostro, -pero el dios de la destrucción champa, aquí presente, quería ver al joven Trunks- decía la hermana de wiss, presentando al dios destructor, que ponía sus manos en las caderas con una sonrisa altanera en su cara.

-im..im.. imposible, el mismo dios de la destrucción ha venido hasta aquí- decía entrecortadamente el pelirrojo hermano de Rias, mientras que los invitados de la fiesta, bueno la mayoría que hayan escuchado de este sujeto, quedaron como estatuas con la boca abierta mirando el palco.

-jejejeje, creo que cause una gran impresión como siempre lo hago- decía champa, rascándose la nariz con una actitud muy superior.

-excepto en el planeta ninja, la familia son no estaba casi nada impresionada de su maravillosa presencia- decía vados insultando al gordo gato como solo ella lo sabe hacer.

-no tenías por qué decir eso- respondió el destructor, bajando sus orejas en señal de molestia. Mientras que los demás invitados salían de poco a poco de la impresión.

-la verdad no entiendo, dime Akeno, ¿Qué es un dios de la destrucción?- preguntaba momo en voz baja a la pelinegra de grandes pechos.

-ni siquiera yo lo sé, la única que sabría algo al respecto es Rias- respondió Akeno con un tono bastante normal, algo anormal para la sexy vicepresidenta del club.

-déjenme que yo les explique- de la nada, apareció una de las cuatro cabezas del inframundo, serafall sitri. Aunque su vestimenta de chica mágica, llamaba más la atención que sus palabras.

-hermana- exclamo sorprendida sona, que se unía al grupo de Rias y Trunks, junto a su propia nobleza.

-existen tanto dioses destructores como dioses creadores, así como el supremo kaio y su contra parte, ambos con el objetivo de mantener el equilibrio en el universo- decía con bastante seriedad la pequeña de cabellos negros, que dejaba boquiabierta a su hermana por el tono que estaba usando.

-eso quiere decir, que no es una mala persona, como el supremo kaio sama- intervino kiba en la conversación, a lo que serafall hizo un leve gemido de preocupación.

-en el mundo de los muertos la jerarquía del supremo kaio es mayor que en el de los vivos, mientras que con el destructor es al revés, si él quisiera, a lo que no se puede ir contra él, puede destruir el planeta que quisiese con solo un movimiento de su dedo- decía la pelinegra hermana de sona, a lo que una gota de sudor caía de su mejilla dejando a los demás con una exhalación en su garganta.

-en pocas palabras, es el sujeto más peligroso del universo- comento la presidenta estudiantil, mientras se arreglaba sus anteojos. La actitud hacia el dios destructor, ahora era más dócil por parte de los oyentes de esta explicación.

-pero no perdería de vista a ese sujeto de la gabardina negra, me da muy mala espina- confeso la mágica chica, mirando al asesino más famoso del universo, aunque no mucho en el inframundo.

Por otro lado, el pelirrojo lucifer le daba la bienvenida con todos los honores al dios de la destrucción, mientras Rias lo apoyaba, pero champa no estaba muy atento a los pelirrojos, solo tenía los ojos y las manos en el mestizo sayayin. Por qué lo digo, fácil, el gato gordo tomaba, picaba y olfateaba el cuerpo completo de un nerviosos Trunks.

-es por eso que la familia gremory…- hablaba sirzechs como loro, hasta esta última frase.

-sí, sí, ya he escuchado muchas veces eso y te diré que no me interesas tú, tu familia o cualquiera en este lugar, solo me importa una cosa- interrumpió champa al lucifer, volviendo al lado de su ayudante y el asesino, -quiero ver con mis propios ojos la capacidad de este chico en una pelea- exclamo el gordo gato abriendo sus manos a los costados.

-¿yo?, si se puede saber, ¿Por qué quiero eso señor champa?- pregunto el hijo de vegeta, tratando de ser lo más respetuoso posible.

-umm, creo que no está de más decírselo a ustedes, es más el próximo torneo quiero que sea visto por la mayor cantidad posible de público- decía el dios de la destrucción, quien se volteaba y caminaba en frente de todos los demonios.

-¿torneo?- pregunto el peli escarlata, arqueando una ceja en forma de duda, pero champa no hizo caso y alzo la voz a los presentes.

-habitantes del inframundo del universo número seis, mi nombre es champa, su dios destructor y representante para aplastar al universo 7- decía el gato gordo, abriendo y cerrando su mano, demostrando su punto.

-la leyenda era cierta, no solo existe un solo universo, son varios allá afuera- decía la hermana de sona en un tono de impresión.

-junto a mi ayudante vados, hemos estado reclutando a los mejores peleadores del universo, quienes participaran en el próximo torneo que se llevara a cabo en solo un par de días- explicaba champa, sacando reacciones de terror de los demonios temiendo por sus vidas.

-mi señor champa, me gustaría cuestionarle, ¿Cuál es el motivo de la trifulca con el otro universo?- pregunto el lucifer con una gota de sudor cayendo de su cara.

-si a lo que se refiere es que el universo seis está en peligro, déjeme decirles a todos que no es así, solo es un conflicto entre hermanos para demostrar cual es el mejor universo- dijo la mujer de cabello blanco con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Tal como sucedió en el universo 7, los demonios exhalaron con alivio a que no se tratara de algo malo.

-eso quiere decir que, el dios de la destrucción del universo 7 es hermano del dios destructor de nuestro universo- decía correctamente la pelirroja presidenta del club del ocultismo.

-bien, bien, si es cierto, pero volvamos a nuestro asunto, tu Trunks emm no recuerdo tu apellido, vi tu pelea con el sujeto verde de hace unos días- exclamo champa apuntando al hijo de vegeta, quien quedo impactado ante esta declaración. El peli lavanda estaba sorprendido que vieran no solo los demonios, si no las deidades más fuertes su batalla con cell.

-la verdad no sé qué decir señor champa- decía el pelo largo, a lo que su amiga o novia, como quieran llamarle, se acercaba a este y abrazaba su brazo derecho como señal de apoyo.

-no tienes nada que decir, solo quiero una cosa de ti y es que me demuestres ese poder con uno de tus compañeros de equipo- decía champa con bastante ánimo, a la vez que señalaba al ojos rojos de piel purpura.

-hum!- hizo un gemido hit, mirando a Trunks para luego cerrar sus ojos. El peli lavanda se sintió muy intimidado por este sujeto, algo en su interior le decía que era más de lo que aparentaba.

-no sé si eso sea buena idea- respondió el sayayin mestizo algo inseguro, lo cual no le gustaba para nada a champa.

-veo que no aprecias la vida de los presentes aquí- dijo en tono amenazante el dios destructor, mientras que un aura purpura emergía en su cuerpo. Sirzechs miro al sayayin con terror en sus ojos, diciendo en su mirada que lo hiciera.

-est..a bien, lo hare, pero ¿Dónde?- pregunto el sayayin a lo que al pelirrojo lucifer, le brillaron los ojos.

-tengo un estadio perfecto donde tendrán el espacio necesario para poder batallar- exclamo el líder gremory, sacando una sonrisa de champa.

-me comienzas a caer bien cabeza de tomate, pero antes- dijo champa en tono de burla. Sirzechs rio nervioso en voz alta, a lo que su hermana lo miraba con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Esta mas que decir, que le pareció divertido el sobrenombre que le pusieron a su hermano mayor.

Por otro lado, el dios destructor, en menos de un par de segundos, ya estaba devorando todos los bocadillos de la fiesta, mientras que los demás demonios se alejaban de poco a poco del destructor. Por el lado de la nobleza de Trunks y sus compañeros de preparatoria, miraban a este con preocupación.

-Trunks, sé que es pedirte mucho luego de haberte recuperado, pero quiero que des tu mejor esfuerzo- decía el pelirrojo en tono serio, poniendo su mano en el hombro del mestizo.

-lo hare señor sirzechs, además creo que mi sangre sayayin esta emocionado por esta pelea- respondió el peli largo guerrero, a la vez que una sonrisa se curvaba en sus labios, pero no una sonrisa normal, era la curva de alegría por una batalla con un oponente desconocido.

-Trunks, por favor cuídate, no quiero volver a verte lastimado, mi corazón no lo soportaría- exclamo Rias preocupada, a lo que se apoyaba en el pecho de su amado sayayin quien correspondía al abrazo.

-no te preocupes Rias, en esta ocasión no estoy en riesgo de morir- decía el sayayin acobijando en sus brazos a una sonrojada gremory, quien asentía con su cabeza a la vez que se apretaba en el sayayin.

-ara ara, ¿no se ven bien juntos?- de atrás de la pareja, Akeno y compañía alzaron el vuelo para ver a la pareja, los cuales se distanciaron con las mejillas rojas.

-bueno, no es la gran cosa que quiera abrazar a mi novio- decía Rias con una pose de superioridad pero con la cara tan roja como un tomate.

-¿Cómo que tu novio?- pregunto con los ojos rojos de ira momo, aunque ya sus ojos tienen ese peculiar color escarlata.

-presidenta injusta- decía koneko con un aura roja y sus manos en las caderas.

-Trunks..- decía la inocente asia con un par de lágrimas cómicas en sus ojos.

-como te atreves a adelantarte con mi futuro esposo- decía moka desencajando su rosario del cuello, mostrando su lado más salvaje.

-mi amo Trunks solo tiene ojos para su humilde sirvienta- ahora era raynare que intervenía imponiendo su aura asesina. Por otro lado, el sayayin buscaba ayuda en sirzechs, le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-el harem de Trunks denota mucho amor hacia él, ¿pero quién lo amara más?- pregunto sirzechs pensando que le hacía un favor a Trunks, pero solo causo una competencia más en ellas, sin pensarlo, el sayayin le dio un gancho en la cara al lucifer que lo envió a volar.

-eso no me ayuda en lo absoluto- pensó el sayayin con mirada sombría, mientras su harem discutía por él.

(En el estadio del inframundo, en los palcos)

Champa, junto a vados, sirzechs que mostraba un par de tapones de papel en su nariz, su hermana y las demás chicas, incluyendo la nobleza de Trunks, veían hacia abajo, donde el par de rivales encaraba el uno al otro, aunque pareciera que hit no se estaba tomando las cosas enserio, al tener sus manos en los bolsillos. Trunks por otro lado, apenas le dio tiempo de quitarse la capa, pero por el lado bueno, lo dejaron usar su espada, ya que la condición del uso de armas nunca fue establecida por los hermanos de la destrucción.

-bien, bien!, comencemos de una vez!- grito del dios de la destrucción del universo 6, levantando el puño en el aire. Los demonios contenían la respiración sin despegar su vista del impresionante enfrentamiento que acababa de comenzar, todos esperando una victoria del salvador de cabello lavanda.

-aquí voy!- grito el mestizo, colocándose en pose de pelea. Champa al ver esto, comenzó a entrar en cólera.

-¿Qué eres imbécil o qué?!- grito el dios destructor, llamando la atención de Trunks, -conviértete en eso que llaman súper sayayin, pelea con todas tus fuerzas!, si no lo haces puedes morir en el primer golpe- decía en tono amenazador y tétrico el gordo gato, sacando aún más rostros de preocupación de los presentes.

-¿tan fuerte es?- se preguntó el mestizo, pero de un momento a otro, todo se vio borroso y un enorme dolor en su estómago empezó a aflorar.

-Trunks!- grito Rias, al ver como su para ella novio, retrocedía un par de pasos atrás, mientras trataba de respirar pero lo acontecido lo hacía tambalear y por momentos, casi caer desmayado.

-que rapidez, apenas vi un manchón purpura que ataco a Trunks- decía kiba con los ojos abiertos.

-esto está mal, si Trunks no se lo toma enserio, pasara la misma humillación que con cell- decía momoyo negando con la cabeza. Trunks apretó los dientes y no se dejó caer, alzo la mirada y se irguió nuevamente aun con el dolor en su plexo.

-tu puedes Trunks!- grito entusiasmada la moka de ojos rojos, a lo que las demás siguieron con el apoyo, así poniendo a todo el estadio del lado del mestizo.

-debo reconocer que eres un tipo resistente- decía el asesino con voz profunda, al fin hablando algunas palabras, -pero bajar la guardia en la forma que lo hiciste, denota tu falta de experiencia en combate- comento el cabeza partida. El hijo de vegeta bajo sus cejas y apretó sus dientes, mientras ponía sus manos a los costados.

-¡haaaaa!- grito con todas sus fuerzas el sayayin, acallando a todo el estadio que veía perplejo el aumento repentino de poder del sayayin. En un segundo, el mestizo pasaba a su estado de súper sayayin fase dos, con ojos fríos y actitud más seria.

-que poder, no creo jamás acostumbrarme a la repentina fuerza de la raza sayayin- decía el lucifer, siendo la segunda vez que veía la fase dos del súper sayayin al igual que las chicas. Pero hit no se impresiono en los más mínimos, solo miro un par de segundos al sayayin, manteniendo su postura.

-con que es así, entonces no contendré, haaa!- grito el sayayin lanzándose al ataque, acercándose con rapidez a su rival.

-vamos Trunks!- gritaban las chicas en los palcos, que veían emocionadas al joven mestizo, esperando que devolviera el golpe recibido así unos instantes. Todos quedaron asombrados que fue al revés.

-ah- dio un leve gemido el sayayin, quien se le presente el mundo borroso, un dolor terrible en el pecho. La cara del hijo de vegeta, comenzó a recibir una lluvia de golpes, luego su cuerpo, el que se movía de un lado a otro, ahora Trunks en vez de un guerrero, era un títere de trapo. De un momento a otro, recibió un último golpe en el centro del pecho, que lo envió a arrastrarse varios metros atrás con sus manos en el lugar afectado.

-lo hiciste bien, esquivaste ese último golpe- exclamo el asesino del universo 6, quien tenía su pierna alzada al cielo, mientras que el sayayin le daba una leve sonrisa, con una rodilla en el suelo y respirando con dificultad.

-creo… eehh, que….eehh, me….estoy eehh, acostumbrando…a tu estilo de pelea- decía el hijo de vegeta al fin recuperando el aliento, volviendo a levantarse para seguir el combate.

-bravo, bravo!, sabía que este chico me sorprendería- decía el dios de la destrucción aplaudiendo en repetidas ocasiones. El líder de loa demonios, miro con duda en sus ojos al dios destructor.

-no lo comprendo, Trunks apenas ha realizado un par de movimientos- exclamo sirzechs llamando la atención del destructor, quien se acomodaba en su asiento.

-estas equivocado si esperas que ese chico le ponga un dedo encima a hit, jamás lo hará, yo solo quería ver la resistencia de este chico y por lo que veo, es la adecuada para representar en el universo seis- explico el dios de la destrucción, quien en breves palabras, quería ver cuánto resistía con hit como oponente.

-si puedo preguntarlo señor champa, ¿Quién es ese sujeto?- pregunto yubelluna con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

-su nombre es hit, el famoso asesino del universo seis y el guerrero más fuerte en nuestro equipo- champa explico, sacando muecas de sorpresa de las chicas al escuchar la palabra asesino.

-hay que detener esto- dijo de inmediato raynare levantándose de su asiento, las chicas pensaban los mismo que la maid de Trunks.

-no se preocupen chicas, hit tiene órdenes de no asesinar a su contrincante, al igual que en el torneo- decía vados con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, pero las chicas aún mantenían un dejo de preocupación en sus corazones.

Mientras que en el centro del campo de pelea, Trunks no perdía de vista a hit el cual hacia lo mismo. En menos de un segundo, el mestizo lanzo una ráfaga de ki contra el asesino, pero para este, solo tuvo que mover su mano derecha para desviar el ataque hacia otro lugar. El ataque del súper sayayin, estallo a varios metros de distancia.

-me lo imagine, una ataque de ki de esa categoría no te afectaría, pero….- al terminar de decir esto, el joven guerrero alzo su brazo izquierdo a lo que un aura roja lo envolvió convocando su sacred gear.

-ahí está, el poder del emperador rojo- dijo el lucifer con gran emoción en su voz. Sirzechs confiaba ahora que Trunks, pudiera hacer algo más con la fuerza de ddraig.

[Es bueno estar de vuelta compañero, ahora veo que nuestro oponente está a otro nivel más allá del que hemos visto] exclamo el dragón rojo, hablando en plural ya que este jamás se había enfrentado, aun en sus días de dragón, contra un sujeto tan fuerte.

-así es ddraig, pero juntos podremos hacer algo- exclamo el sayayin elevando su fuerza, a lo que colocaba su mano enguantada en dirección del asesino.

-su energía aumento más que antes, algo trama este chico- pensaba el asesino de cabeza partida, esperando el ataque de Trunks con sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Espero estés orgulloso de esto papá- el mestizo apretó los dientes, a la vez que una enorme cantidad de ki se mezclaba con el poder del dragón rojo en su palma izquierda, -esta es la unión de mi big bang y el disparo dragón de ddraig!- grito el súper sayayin fase dos, creando una enorme bola de color rojo intenso, la cual resplandecía con electricidad por todos lados.

-la cantidad de poder acumulado es capaz de destruir un planeta entero, me pregunto ¿Qué hará hit?- pensó y se preguntó champa con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que los demás mostraban una cara de preocupación absoluta.

-hazlo, yo lo recibiré- exclamo el asesino, retando a Trunks, quien esperaba el momento adecuado de lanzar su ataque.

-¡ten mi nuevo ataque RYU BIGBANG!- grito el mestizo, enviando su poderosa técnica contra su oponente. Los espectadores, sin exhalar un solo respiro, eso hasta el momento en que el ataque al fin llego a su objetivo.

El hombre de ojos rojos, levanto su mano derecha y detuvo el ataque en seco, mostrando a todo el inframundo su poder latente, el que va más allá de un dragón o sayayin combinados. La impresión se podía ver en los ojos de cada uno de los demonios y amigos de Trunks quienes no podían creer que este sujeto estuviera dominando una técnica que podría destruir un planeta entero.

-ahora, ¿con que me sorprenderás muchacho?- pregunto el asesino con tranquilidad, manteniendo una mano en su bolsillo. Aún quedaba una sorpresa, detrás del asesino se escuchaba una voz.

[boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost] era el sayayin quien tenía el puño del emperador rojo resplandeciendo con todo su ser, además de tener en forma de puño, alzado hacia atrás.

-¡jamás pensé que podría vencerte con ese ataque, solo lo use como distracción¡- grito el sayayin listo para lanzar su puñetazo.

[¡Explosión!] grito el dragón rojo. Trunks dejó caer su puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, causando una enorme estallido causado por el golpe y el ataque ryu bigbang del mestizo. Los espectadores tuvieron que cubrirse sus ojos tras la fuerza de expansión del ataque. Una enorme cortina de polvo y humo rodeaba todo el coliseo.

-Trunks- decía Rias en voz baja, haciendo lo posible por ver que había pasado en el centro del campo de pelea, esperando como las demás, que su amado peli lavanda, estuviera en una sola pieza, ya no le importaba si ganaba o perdía, solo lo quería devuelta sano y salvo.

-no puedo creer cuanto poder tiene Trunks, con eso al menos debió conectar- comento la pelinegra de ojos rojos, que se dejaba de tapar al terminar la onda expansiva de polvo.

-si dejaba de manipular el ataque de ki para detener a Trunks, este estallaba en su cuerpo, solo tenía la opción de dejarse golpear por Trunks- decía kiba en cuestiones de velocidad de reacción en la batalla.

-el joven aquí, tiene toda la razón si el joven Trunks se enfrentara a un oponente común y corriente- exclamo vados tranquilamente sin despegar la vista, donde la cortina de polvo se disipaba poco a poco, mostrando el resultado del ataque anterior.

-no, esto no puede ser- exclamo Akeno con los ojos abiertos, sin poder creer la imagen que se reflejaba en el centro del campo de batalla.

Trunks se encontraba con la ropa destrozada, con humo saliendo de su cuerpo y su brazo estirado en dirección a la nada, mientras que un agüero yacía bajos sus pies. De la presencia de hit, pues no se encontraba en ningún lado, dando a entender lo siguiente: Trunks fue impactado de lleno por su propio ataque y el asesino de alguna forma logro escapar del impacto.

-ah…ah..ah, mal.. - decía entrecortadamente el mestizo, alzando su mirada en frente, viendo como en un pequeño espacio se encontraba hit con sus manos en los bolsillos y una expresión sin sentimientos, mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Cómo lo hizo?- pregunto en voz alta el lucifer, parándose de su silla enfatizando su sorpresa al ver tal destreza en los reflejos de hit.

-es el salto en el tiempo de hit- exclamo vados, llamando la atención de todos en el palco, -es la habilidad más poderosa del asesino más famoso del universo, la cual consiste en poder detener el tiempo en un lapso de tiempo determinado, para hit es un 0.1 segundo- explico la ayudante del dios destructor, a lo que los demás volvieron sus miradas a la batalla.

-fue una buena estrategia, lástima que se volvió en tu contra- cada palabra que salía de la boca de hit, era un insulto para el sayayin, quien se enfadaba más y más, elevando su fuerza más allá de los limites.

-¡haaaa!, ¡no dejare que me subestimes más!- grito Trunks a los cuatro vientos, generando una onda expansiva de poder. Su cuerpo se rodeó de un aura roja que lo cubría por completo.

Un pilar tan rojo como el cabello de Rias, se alzó a los cielos del inframundo, una muestra del poder de Trunks que llegaba hasta los confines de las alturas, abriendo las nubes que cubrían el firmamento. Champa estaba extasiado y algo sorprendido, esperando una nueva sorpresa por parte del mestizo. Las chicas no tanto, es más su preocupación aumento más, al ver como su querido peli lavanda, se comportaba de otra forma al verse arrinconado por hit.

-este es todo mi poder- dijo el sayayin mestizo con bastante calma, mostrándose con la armadura del dragón rojo en su cuerpo, solo su cabeza no estaba cubierta, -papá, por favor, dame un poco de tu orgullo como sayayin- pensó el mestizo cerrando sus ojos, a la vez que ponía su mano en su espada.

-bien, creo que debo responder de la misma forma que lo haces tú- exclamo hit sacando sus manos de los bolsillos, colocándolos enfrente de su rostro, al fin poniéndose en guardia el asesino. Tal vez no era necesario, pero el esfuerzo de Trunks debía ser recompensado de alguna manera.

A toda velocidad, el mestizo corría al encuentro con su rival, desvainando su espada y colocándola a un costado de su cuerpo. A tan solo unos metros, Trunks dio un salto al costado derecho y siguió así desapareciendo y reapareciendo en cada segundo tratando de confundir a hit, pero su guardia era imbatible y el sayayin no podía buscar un agujero en el cual poder cargar contra su oponente.

-si no puedo atacar de frente, entonces…- pensó el súper sayayin, alzando su espada y cortando el aire, generando un corte de color rojo que se dirigía hacia hit. Con solo un puñetazo, el asesino deshizo el ataque en el aire.

-uff por poco lo logra- exclamo moka chasqueando los dedos. La vampiresa neko no era la única emocionada, los demás también veían como el sayayin hacia lo posible para al menos tocar a su oponente.

-ya se lo que trama Trunks, es por eso que es un maestro espadachín- decía kiba descubriendo el plan de su amigo, solo viendo cómo se paraba este y erguía su espada.

-¿de qué hablas kiba?- pregunto Rias a su caballo, quien sonreía de lado a lado.

-lo veras en unos segundos- respondió el rubio espadachín, quien era acosado por las espadachines de la nobleza de Trunks.

-eres digno de admirar kiba- exclamo la peli castaña, tomando uno de los brazos del rubio.

-no es de sorprender de un caballero de tan alto rango- decía siris con un tono tranquilo, tomando el otro brazo del caballo de Rias. Debajo de este palco, tsubaki miraba con fuego en los ojos a su novio.

-por favor chicas, ya no me metan en más problemas- exclamo el espadachín masculino, con una cascada de lágrimas bajando de sus ojos, sacando algunas gotas de sudor, detrás de las cabezas de los demás.

Volviendo al campo de pelea, el hijo de vegeta mantenía su espada frente a sus ojos, planeando su próximo ataque, pero hit dio el paso. Eso era lo que quería el sayayin, quien volvió a lanzar un corte rojo con el filo de la espada, pero ahora los daba en varias partes alrededor de hit, una enorme cantidad de estos cortes, formaban una especie de cúpula que se cerraba en el asesino del universo seis.

El tiempo se quebró alrededor del asesino, quien con una rapidez envidiable, comenzó a destrozar cada uno de los ataque del sayayin, partiéndolos todos y cada uno de estos, hasta solo quedar, justo en el momento que todo volvía a la normalidad. Con una simple patada, deshizo el último corte.

-¡esto aún no acaba!- grito el hijo de vegeta, con su espada en mano a solo unos centímetros de hit, quien abrió sus ojos al ver lo rápido que fue su rival en llegar por detrás.

Trunks lanzo el corte horizontal justo en dirección al cuello del asesino, quien por primera vez en la pelea, hacia un movimiento sin usar su salto en el tiempo, esquivando con su cuerpo al curvar su espalda, dejando pasar el filo de la espada, por encima de su rostro.

-oooohhh, maldita sea, estuvo cerca- casi grita de molestia la chica de cabello salvaje.

-este chico aprende con el pasar del combate- pensaba el asesino, dándole un gancho en el rostro de Trunks, quien con un gruñido aguanto el golpe, mientras colocaba su espada con el pico por delante, intentando apuñalar el estómago de hit.

-no tengo otra opción- pensó el mestizo, dejando de lado su espada y ahora concentrarse en sus propios puños para atacar a hit, quien quedaba con el filo de la espada en su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda bloqueaba los ataques del sayayin.

Hit arqueo sus cejas hacia abajo, deteniendo el tiempo para propinar varios derechazos en la cabeza de Trunks, quien dejaba de atacar para ahora recibir los golpes del asesino que usaba una sola mano para detenerlo. Al terminar el salto temporal, el mestizo mantuvo su lugar, con el cabello tapando su rostro y los brazos al costado.

-has dado lo mejor de ti muchacho, pero es hora de poner fin a esto- exclamo el asesino con voz calmada, alzando su puño derecho. Un golpe directo al sayayin y todo terminaría. El puño conecto pero, en el momento que lo hizo, el mestizo tomo el brazo de hit, haciendo que este abriera los ojos de que su rival aun siguiera consiente.

-este es la fuerza de un orgulloso guerrero sayayin, solo con eso, no me vencerás- decía con total seriedad Trunks, apretando con fuerza el antebrazo del cabeza partida, aunque el golpe si le afecto, un rastro de sangre caía de su frente como señal de esto.

Hit con una mueca seria, dejo de lado la espada de Trunks y alzo su puño izquierdo, dándole un golpe en medio del estómago del sayayin, de paso destrozando la armadura de ddraig. Por supuesto que el sayayin gimió de dolor, pero el asesino no se esperaba que la propia armadura, comenzara a atrapar su brazo, ahora teniendo ambas extremidades paralizadas y Trunks aun mantenía un brazo libre.

-si no puedes moverte, ¡he ganado!- grito el mestizo sayayin, alzando su gancho derecho a la altura de la mandíbula de hit.

Todas las miradas y muecas en los rostros de los espectadores mostraba una alegría absoluta, al fin lograría lo impensable, Trunks le daría un golpe al sujeto que apenas había logrado hacer que bloqueara sus ataques, pero ahora era él quien tenía la sartén por el mango, era su momento para contratacar.

-¡AAHH!- un grito ahogado salió de la boca del hijo de vegeta, quien paraba su ataque a tan solo unos milímetros de conectar su golpe. Luego de esto, una luz purpura salía de la espalda del sayayin como si lo atravesara.

-lo lamento muchacho, pero aún es muy pronto para que te enfrentes seriamente contra mí- exclamo el famosos asesino, retirando su puño del estómago de Trunks. El agarre en el brazo de hit ya era historia, la fase de súper sayayin fase dos, ahora volvía a su estado base y la armadura roja, caía pedazo a pedazos en el suelo.

[Lo lamento compañero] exclamo el dragón rojo en un tono de tristeza, desapareciendo por completo, el sayayin quedaba con las rodillas dobladas y sus ojos mirando a la tierra.

La oscuridad se hacía presente en la vista del sayayin, quien tambaleante caía hacia adelante, mientras hit lo dejaba irse de rostro al suelo, mientras colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos una vez más. Trunks había perdido totalmente y todos los espectadores estaba pasmados de la fuerza de este hombre de piel purpura.

-eres un orgulloso guerrero sayayin- se escuchó en la mente del mestizo, quien como resucitado de los muertos, golpeo con sus palmas el suelo y se impulsó con sus piernas en el suelo.

Hit se dio cuenta de esto, pero también hubo alguien más que lo hizo. Un manchón negro apareció en frente del asesino, el cual tomaba al hijo de vegeta, antes de que atacara inconscientemente al asesino. De la misma nada, apareció el pequeño tama con su forma final, usando su hocico para llevar el cuerpo de su amo, evitando que fuera atacado por hit una vez más. Tama dejaba el inerte cuerpo del mestizo, quien pareciera que estaba durmiendo, dejando a entrever que solo fue un impulso inconsciente ese último ataque.

-¡graaaaghh!- rugió el tigre sombra a hit, quien solo siguió su camino.

-esta pelea ya termino- exclamo el cabeza partida a tama, volando hacia los palcos junto al dios de la destrucción.

-Trunks, Trunks- decía Rias desesperada, saltando de las gradas junto a las demás chicas, dirigiéndose inmediatamente junto al sayayin mestizo, quien dejaba un rastro desde su frente hasta el suelo.

-miaaauu- maulló el pequeño tama, que ahora usaba su forma de gato negro, parecido al tama original. La primera en llegar a un lado del sayayin fue momo, que alzo al pequeño animal en su hombro y luego alzo el tronco de Trunks, acunándolo en sus brazos.

-tranquilo querido, te pondrás bien- decía momo aunque Trunks no le respondía de ninguna manera.

-lo llevaremos a la mansión de inmediato, ahí asia lo ayudara- ordeno la pelirroja convocando un circulo de transporte, llevándose a todo su sequito a la mansión gremory.

-ya está hecho, espero que cumplan su parte del trato- decía el asesino en tono neutro, mirando a vados y champa, quien hacia un ademan con su mano.

-no te preocupes, luego del torneo, tendrás lo que quieres- respondió el regordete gato, sin sacar reacción alguna del cabeza partida, -bien, sirzechs, cuando el chico despierte, dile que en dos días lo vendremos a buscar para el torneo- decía el dios de la destrucción en un tono de estar satisfecho después de la pelea.

-eso quiere decir…- el lucifer no pudo terminar su frase.

-ha sido aprobado para representar al universo seis en el torneo, nos vendrá bien su fuerza- decía el dios de la destrucción, complementando las palabras del hermano de Rias.

-espere un segundo, antes de que se vayan, me gustaría preguntarle una cosa a ese sujeto- de los palcos de continuos, salió serafall con una mueca seria en su angelical rostro.

-habla- respondió hit a la hermana de sona, hablando de ella, esta se colocaba a un lado de su hermana, preguntándose qué quería la chica mágica con el asesino.

-¿te gustaría aparecer en mi programa?- pregunto alegre la hermana de sona, con los ojos brillosos y un aura rosa alrededor de ella.

-¡eehhh!- gritaron los presentes, cayendo de espaldas por creer que la chica mágica, haría alguna pregunta sería luego de la pelea. Hasta el propio hit mantenía una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza.

-ya tengo el capítulo planeado, sería una saga de seis partes, presentando al extraterrestre espacial que viene a destruir la tierra, ese serias tu- decía la hermana de sona, apuntando a hit, quien daba un paso atrás, -y yo junto a su nuevo novio, el emperador rojo o sea Trunks, trataríamos de vencerte, pero en cada ocasión nos vencerías, aunque tendrías que cambiar tu atuendo, ya que esa gabardina es muy pasada de moda, veríamos el maquillaje, que usarías y…- la chica mágica no paraba de hablar del nuevo episodio de su programa.

-les pido una disculpa por parte de mi hermana, ella a veces desvaría un poco- exclamo sona dando una inclinación de cabeza, -bien hermana, es hora de irnos- dijo calmadamente la presidenta estudiantil, tomando a la sangre de su sangre como un costal de papas en su hombro, llevándose a la pelinegra de baja estatura.

-¡oye sona, bájame, bájame de inmediato!- gritaba como una niña una de los cuatro reyes demonios, pero sona no le hizo caso y desapareció de escena.

-es todo nos vamos, hasta pasado mañana, rey demonio, jejeje- con una risa maliciosa, el dios de la destrucción desapareció junto a vados e hit. El lucifer miraba por donde se habían ido estos personajes, mientras que apretaba fuertemente sus manos. Hoy había aprendido algo, haya afuera, seres más poderosos existían y podrían ser una amenaza para su pueblo e inclusive la tierra.

-grayfia, necesit que convoques una reunión entre las tres facciones, este acontecimiento, no debe ser ajeno a los caídos o ángeles- ordeno el pelirrojo a su esposa.

-como desee mi señor- respondió la peli plateada, desapareciendo en el acto. Esta más que decir, que la audiencia de demonios comprendieron que la fiesta ya había terminado, y no como lo esperaban.

(En la habitación de Rias)

-aun no puedo creer lo que ha pasado en tan poco tiempo- decía Rias, sentada a un costado del sayayin, acariciando los cabellos desparramados del mestizo.

-el dios de la destrucción del universo seis, quien podría predecir su aparición- decía raynare, mirando a su amo a la vez que se mordía la uña de su pulgar.

-tampoco que existiera un sujeto con tal poder que ese hit- comento moka de cabello rosa, a lo que las demás hicieron un gesto de molestia al recordar al cabeza partida.

-pensé que cell era fuerte, pero esto rebasa los límites- exclamaba momoyo, opinando de su punto de vista como una guerrera.

-y ahora, Trunks tiene que enfrentar a otros guerreros de un universo diferente- dijo kiba con los brazos cruzados, viendo a su amigo espadachín. Cabe decir, que la espada del mestizo, fue rescatada por el rubio caballero.

-¿qué tan fuerte serán ellos?- pregunto preocupada Akeno, la cual acariciaba al pequeño tama que descansaba entre los pechos de la caída demonio.

-mi amo Trunks debería reconsiderar la propuesta del señor champa, lo digo por su salud- exclamo yubelluna, mirando con tristeza a su salvador de las manos del Phoenix. Asia y mihae, se encontraban usando sus poderes curativos, para sanar las heridas del sayayin.

-eso es solo su decisión, aunque creo cuál será su respuesta- exclamo momo sonriendo de lado, viendo de reojo al guerrero mestizo. la habitación se mantuvo en silencio, cuando la rubia inocente y la pelinegra alfil de Trunks, terminaban su labor.

-listo, hemos curado la mayor parte del daño en el cuerpo de Trunks, pero no por completo- decía mihae, secándose el sudor de su frente.

-hicimos lo que pudimos- exclamo la ex monja con un tono de decepción en su voz. Rias acaricio la cabeza de su alfil con suavidad.

-estoy orgullosa de ti asia, ahora solo debemos dejarlo descansar- exclamo la pelirroja, sacando una sonrisa de la pelirrubia, a lo que en ese instante, el hermano de la peli escarlata entro a la habitación.

-disculpen la intrusión chicas, venía a ver a Trunks- decía el lucifer, caminando en dirección de la cama del mencionado.

-hermano, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto Rias parándose de golpe, encarando al líder de los demonios. Sirzechs le dio una ojeada a Trunks, antes de responder a la joven chica.

-en dos días, el señor champa vendrá por Trunks, el representara al universo seis en el próximo torneo- dijo con un tono neutral del pelirrojo, sacando un chasquido de lengua de Rias, esto como señal de su molestia.

-que estupidez, luego de eso, aun quiere que Trunks siga peleando- decía la pelirroja molesta, volteando su cara hacia el mestizo.

-para eso estoy aquí- de la puerta de entrada a la habitación, hacia su aparición la otra alfil del sayayin, -ten Rias, con esto se curara en menos de dos días- decía ravel, lanzando un pequeño frasco con las lágrimas del Phoenix.

-señorita ravel- exclamo la reina de Trunks, acercándose a la pequeña junto a las demás chicas, -¿Dónde se encontraba mientras pasaba esto al amo Trunks?- preguntaba la chica explosiva.

-tuve un par de asuntos que atender- respondió con simpleza ravel. De reojo, la hermana de raiser miraba con preocupación al sayayin.

-de todas formas, le agradezco mucho esto señorita ravel- exclamo la hermana de sirzechs, dando una pequeña reverencia a la rubia. Las palabras de Rias, solo aumentaban el ego de la chica, sintiéndose como la mejor en estos momentos.

-de cualquier forma, debemos dejar descansar a Trunks-ordeno el lucifer, a lo que las chicas asintieron con la cabeza, comenzando a desalojar la habitación de Rias, a lo que comprensiblemente fue la única en quedarse.

-por hoy, te lo encargo Rias- pensó la pelinegra Akeno, llevándose a tama mientras miraba de reojo a la pelirroja. Sin perder el tiempo, apago la luz y comenzó desvestirse hasta quedar sin prenda alguna en su cuerpo.

-mi querido Trunks, descansa todo lo que quieras, siempre estaré ahí cuando despiertes- exclamo con suavidad la pelirroja, cobijándose a un lado del sayayin.

Una última palabra salió de los labios de la presidenta del club del ocultismo. Con un tono tan bajo que apenas fue audible al viento. La palabra de Rias fue un te amo antes de cerrar sus ojos y caer en el sueño al lado de su amado sayayin. Destaco que las lágrimas de ravel, quedaron en una mesa de noche, listas para el día siguiente.

(Cuatro horas después)

Rias buscaba el calor en el cuerpo de Trunks, pero al hacerlo, se encontró que este no estaba ahí. Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato, viendo que el joven guerrero ya no estaba acostado a un lado de ella. De inmediato miro a un lado, viendo que su ropa ya no estaba a lo que comenzó a entrar en pánico. Sus heridas no estaban curadas aun. Una ráfaga de aire erizo su piel, la ventana estaba abierta a lo que la pelirroja dedujo adonde su novio podría a ver ido.

(En el coliseo)

Rias sobrevolando los cielos, vio a lo lejos la silueta del sayayin, quien yacía parado en medio del campo de batalla, este mirando al cielo. Sin pensarlo apresuro su vuelo hacia el mestizo, en medio de su vuelo, Trunks dio un grito de guerra convirtiéndose en súper sayayin. Sin importarle la onda expansiva de poder, la pelirroja descendió en dirección al sayayin. Al colocar sus pies en la tierra, esta comenzó a caminar con precaución.

-Trunks- dijo casi como una pregunta la peli escarlata, estando a solo un metro del sayayin. El hijo de vegeta, volteo hacia Rias, mostrando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Rias, ¡la próxima yo saldré victorioso, ¡lo prometo!- exclamo con emoción en su voz el sayayin, cambiando la mueca de la chica de una de precaución a otra de alegría absoluta.

-¡Trunks!- grito ahora la chica más emocionada, lanzándose a los brazos del sayayin, quien riendo extendía los brazos para recibirla.

Una nueva aventura le espera a Trunks, contra nuevos enemigos y viejos conocidos los cuales lo estarán esperando en el próximo torneo que enfrentara a los universos seis y siete. Ahora la pregunta que queda en el aire, ¿Quién saldrá victorioso? ¿el sayayin del universo seis o los sayayin del universo siete?

.

.

.

.

Es todo por el momento, me costó volver a esta historia ya que fue bastante tiempo que ha pasado de la última actualización, pero ya está, el próximo capítulo volvemos a los son en konoha así que estén pendiente a ello. Les agradecería sus comentarios, opiniones, preguntas o críticas, las leeré igual, sin más que decir les deseo buen día.


End file.
